Destined S5
by Aryantha
Summary: There is always choice ... there is always hope ...
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to the series Beauty and the Beast (The CW, producers, directors and writers) I only have borrowed for this story ...**

 **written by Ana Argón (AryanthaFic)**

 **Excuse my English, please ..**

 **Destined S5**

 **Chapter I**

They sat Vincent, as they were able in the back seat of the van, and Jt and Stuart did, each to his side.

Devin drove at full speed toward the entrance to the tunnels from the port. That, by which Ethan had entered when he looked at Lynn.

He powered, hands-free and called a collaborator of the people of the tunnels.

\- Where did you go to heal him? - He asked Jt.

Stuart answered for him.

\- At Riverside Drive, at Rebecca's home. I'll call Hugh to prepare it all ...

While Berseker Vincent used the phone to call friends, Jt, answered Devin.

\- Tell whoever, to tell the tall bald man who came with me, he goes, too, towards there.

In saying this, he could not stop thinking about Tess. When he had gone to the club to get his medicine cabinet with things for Tess, and their own antibiotics, she had left her asleep, under the care of Evan. She prayed she was still asleep, and arrive before she awoke. He had to be at her side when he did. Not surrounded by strangers and in a place like that.

Devin talked to his contact. It remained that they would be waiting at the entrance and lead them through the tunnels, to the Rebeca's house ...

Jt, looked at Vincent thinking itself should do more ... but did not know what. Vincent was still passed out, but at least his pulse although fast, by the fever, was strong. Stuart had told him as they came, that he could begin to heal, had to put that bone, if not, they risked it closed in false and have consequences forever ...

Seeing him, with his head cocked, supported a weight on his shoulder, he realized that he had never seen his friend so badly and every second that passed cared a little more. Hopefully, Evan knew what to do, he was overwhelmed.

Stuart, just looked phone Vincent's ' phone, while directing furtive glances to Vincent.

Jt knew what he was looking so intently. The location of Rebecca and incidentally, trying to avoid the questions that would come.

He just at that moment her.

\- Are you still where you left her? .- He asked as he returned press hard piece of his shirt that had been taken to plug the leg wound of his friend.

Stuart nodded.

\- Yes ... They're still there ... and Lynn goes way tunnels so it seems ...

\- And Cat? -. Jt asked out of curiosity.

\- In a place east of the island ... In my home ...

Jt felt certain nostalgia in his voice. He don't want to start that conversation in the car but could not help it. He closed his eyes praying that adrenaline continue pulling him a little more. It was still an amazing night, but had to hold on until Vincent was out of danger.

\- Are you going to tell me now or wait?

Stuart continued to watch as the van zigzagged through traffic towards the port. He said nothing for a few seconds. Then he began to speak.

\- I had no choice ... there were two hybrids and went for us ... But there was one more ... and before we could react jabbed two tranquilizer darts to Vincent ... - He looked at his hands -. I quickly realized that he could not count on him ... and while I was busy with the newcomers, Stanley, caught, Rebecca. I could not avoid it. - He shook his head from side to side. ... I could not be aware of everything ... .. Hybrid attacked us - it looked at him saying this -. You have to understand that they are tremendously powerful, I could not fight them watching as Vincent would weaken at times.

"I was about to faint ...- added. ... And Stanley, had to Rebecca to a room that had appeared to move a wall shelving ... I saw there was only one possibility ... I caught Vincent in my arms and threw by the apartment window ... "

Jt rose from his seat and without realizing gave a blow on the head with the car roof. The piece of cloth, be holding Vincent's leg fell. Stuart took it and leaned against the wound, squeezing everything he could.

Vincent's friend could not believe what he just heard.

\- You did what?!. - He asked visibly angry.

Stuart took a deep breath.

\- "If I wanted to fight them, I could not have distractions ... at least kill a couple ... And that's what I did ... Anger and despair made me react more violently than I thought was capable.. but Stanley had to Rebecca, and kept telling her ear that would witness how they tore me.

He let me face them and when there was only the hybrid darts, Stanley pulled a gun and pointed it at me. Vincent had broken his arm, he endured the pain.

The wall behind him, moved to one side and he started walking back. I know Rebecca, and I know she would be willing to fight back, but did not try at any time. Was afraid that a bullet would kill me ... I can not stop watching their faces ... I could not stay ... we had no choice and she knew he was very worried about him. - He swallowed and his green eyes met Vincent.

I knew that Rebecca,with hereyes told me to go ... he would not hurt her ... and that's what I did ... I fled, leaving a hybrid live, and Stanley, knowing he had won ... "

Jt listened attentively, but could not stop thinking about Vincent

\- How many floors? .- Asked still thinking about the fall, who had suffered Vincent.

\- 10

Jt took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Amazing!.

\- How did you know that the fall would not kill him?

\- I did not know, and considering that he was drugged, less ... but I had to take the risk ... It would have been worse if they come to catch him ... and he could not be aware of it ... could not ...

Jt looked at him, nod, barely understanding the situation that had faced the berseker.

\- And how he came to the warehouse?

\- He made a superhuman effort, first for the wound and then tranquilizers ... I think his instinct led him up there ... do not want to fall into street. He looked for a refuge at all costs and let go when he got there ... .. - at that time the berseker realized something. Jt He looked slightly puzzled. - Do you know that place ?. - He asked.

He bowed his head.

\- We lived there for 10 years. It was his hideout, our hideaway ... and... possibly what would remain if Cat had not emerged as a gale in our lives ... Cat and... Tess ...

He remembered as if it were yesterday, when he opened the door of their house and saw them, in the doorway, defiantly, showing his police badge, NY asking about him.

\- Never forget the day they appeared. - he said slowly, thinking about everything that all they had lived ever since.

\- What happened to this place? I was shattered. - Asked the berseker interested, making Jt, returned from the past that car -. And by the way, what you're doing with people in the tunnels? .- He looked at Devin and frowned. There were too many things that were happening to assimilate all at once.

He took a deep breath and turned to look at Vincent.

\- At first, we had to blow it up to others to believe that Vincent had died there. - He shook his head from side to side. To the second question ... It's a long story ... It's been a crazy night absolutely.

Devin interrupted them, giving the brakes and disengaging the belt

\- We have already arrived…

They got out in a hurry. Stuart, taking Vincent, passed out in his arms, and Jt, taking the medicine cabinet and papers Vanessa's dossier entered the abandoned warehouse and they saw nothing else do this, they were already waiting for them, and Evan was among them.

* * *

Having seen Stuart jump out the window, Stanley dropped to the ground. The hybrid reacted incredibly quickly and took the gun just drop it.

Rebecca tried to run toward the door, but did not have time. After picking up the gun, the hybrid reached her and grabbed her by the hair, taking her back to the place where Stanley, closing his eyes desperate, hand, arm Vincent had broken him, he was carrying and tried to get up.

Rebecca glanced at the room that had appeared behind the shelf. Huge refrigerators filled one wall. Shelves, cabinets ... television monitors, a small table and a couple of comfortable chairs ... Knew at once that contained all that ... Baker's experiments ... That was what they had to find ...

The hybrid grabbed her arm hard, as the two looked like Stanley, rose from the floor and headed toward one of the doors of refrigerators. He opened it and pulled out a small glass jar. He took a syringe, filled it, and without thinking twice, nailed it in his injured arm.

Right after injecting the colorless liquid was dropped into a chair, with his eyes closed.

Rebecca looked at him unblinkingly.

\- Get ready for a miracle. - He told her without opening his eyes. My arm will be cured in less than 12 hours ... The genetics of your friends is sensational.

He opened his eyes and looked at her then.

\- You're gorgeous ... sorry I did not tell you before, but friends were very entertaining ... .- he kept looking at her and Rebecca, saw in his eyes, a desire that had long she could not see. A desire that gave her want to vomit.

Stanley had always been in the shadow of Morgan, during the time they were together ... in every way. She never noticed him until he saw as he watched her. Only he lacked drooling ... and still do so.

Not that it was physically unpleasant. Thin, tall, with strange blue eyes almost white, and small mouth. He looked about 50 years old, but she knew very well that he was older ... Morgan, sera used to not grow old ... and now, she was sure that Stanley did too.

\- ... I see that Dr. Forbes and Dr. Mark have found a way to stay alive ...

Rebecca said nothing.

\- It does not matter ... here's more of what you may need for now ... and we have who do more ... You will not have problems ...

He was slowly rising from the chair and when he stood, made a small motion with his injured arm.

\- Well ... - his face reflected the pain, but also a small smile.

He went back to the room and hybrid, grabbing Rebecca, came behind him.

The bodies of the other two hybrids were lying on the floor of the great hall.

They had always thought they were superior to Stuart, but something had exploded inside the berserk after throwing Vincent by the living room window, and what he had seen when he turned to look at them, with his red eyes, he had left amazed. His only option was to catch Rebecca, and show him that if he went to him, he would kill her.

Stuart had managed to catch unawares hybrids in two quick and unexpected movements, nothing else throw Vincent, without them noticing, had taken them to heart. The other hybrid, yes he could have fought him, but the berseker realizing his disadvantage had decided to run away ...

Stanley could not help smiling as he kept grabbing Rebecca.

\- I could never imagine that Stuart ... Stuart friendly, since the Reynolds healed his soul ... .- began to say wryl-. ... he might be able to kill a poor innocent man who only wanted to help ... The good Dr. Markus killed the good of Stuart ... what a terrible irony! ...

He laughed heartily, seeing that Rebecca still said nothing. He decided to attack the other.

\- We knew right away that Catherine had left for Scotland, our men were about to intercept them ...

Rebecca could not help saying something then.

\- ... Yes, but they could not ... They fled like rats, as people of the island appeared ... Against them you are nothing ...- Cat and Angus had told them the details of what had happened on the ferry.

She looked up with a growing desire to spit in his face ... It hurt her so much what had happened in that room, to few minutes!

he could not out of her head the image of Vincent, discovering the truth, and throwing himself on Stuart, unable to distinguish the true enemies ... but what she's hurt, he was knowing that the bastard of Morgan, he had told that story to Stanley.

That was a moment of intimacy too great between them ... always she knew it was wrong to do it, but something inside her, wanted to show, that man without a soul, that those, who used and who had served many years , had a wonderful story behind it ... and never was just what they did with them ... she felt horribly betrayed ... and felt that Stuart would never forgive her. She was a chosen, and had shown they could not trust her ... and now, soon, were to discover, too, that she had told it everything, to Catherine.

She took a deep breath closing her eyes, feeling the Stanley's hand, clutching her arm.

-. When I saw the result of the analysis to the Ms. Keller's babies, did not understand how they could be so incredible, so complex and yet so perfect ... They are all we have wanted all these years ... from there, possibilities are endless ...- he smiled again -. But listening to Vincent and realizing of what made Stuart, and Cat is in Scotland, I've noticed that they are not the children of one beast ... That something else ... are the children of two beasts ... .- he looked at Rebecca and squeezed her arm, stronger - ... .¿ how could that be possible?

She swallowed hard, determined not to say anything. Did not want to confirm that theory, because they might want to catch Cat and give her, everything they did to the other women who had caught the long of the years ... and perhaps with her everything worked ... No, never would, though she had to die to avoid it!

Stanley crossed her face with his small, narrow eyes ...

\- You and I have much to talk about ... and above all have to accept who commands here now ... I will give you everything you crave, but you will give me everything I want ...

\- You can not force me, I'm not afraid of death ...

Stanley laughed.

\- No, Rebecca, I do not want you to die ... You're a perfect bait for all they come for you, just have to sit and wait to do so ... But if you're good, maybe, have mercy and not let them suffer too ...

Rebecca smiled.

\- In case you do not remember, Stuart, he has killed at a time, two of your men ...

Stanley turned serious few seconds.

\- Yes, I know ... but not would catch us again, off guard, and it was not my best men. None could imagine that he would be able to do what I done ... Throw him out the window ... and if he's dead? ... 'What a waste ! ... But, of course, I am sure that Vincent would never have forgiven him ... Stuart had lost all the ways ...

Rebecca lowered her head. She did not know what had happened with the Cat's husband, but Stanley was right in what he had said. That, despite how much it hurt do this, could not deny it. The pain he had seen Vincent's face was unmistakable. He never forgive Stuart. Never.

\- And now if you'll excuse me I have work to do ... We must warn others .. .- he glanced at the hidden room -. They have to come get it all ... We can not let Stuart and others and find it again, now that they know where I live ... and we have little time ...

\- Do not worry ... I've done ... I'll come right away, and we will take all laboratory store. - Said a voice behind him.

Stanley recognized him without turning around.

The tall figure of John Douglas, was cut in the doorway shattered.

\- Thanks John. - looked at him, thinking he could have come much before. ... It bothers me not having it within reach of my hand ... but there is no choice, given the circumstances ...

The hybrid entered the room and saw his dead partners.

\- Also they collect them ... .- took a deep breath as he watched their hearts in the suelo.- How could this happen?

As he said he looked at Rebecca with a growing hatred.

Stanley stepped in front of the woman. It was not good that he look at her like that ... in the space of a heartbeat, could kill her.

\- I underestimated Stuart. Hate makes him, stronger ... - Change the subject quickly -. By the way, I think your friend Ethan, has betrayed us.

John smiled slightly.

\- That's impossible ... He's with me ...

He pulled back slightly and could see a thin, worn down Ethan entered the room. Stanley went to the quickly and without a word, slapped him.

\- How could you bring them here?

Ethan held the blow without moving a muscle.

\- They cheated me.

Rebecca looked at him with eyes open wide, and watched as the hybrid, directed his gaze to her.

"It has escaped" ... "And he knows everything" was what he immediately went through his head ... "Holy God, they were all dead" ... her thoughts flew to the people of the tunnels ... and to Lynn and Erik ... What happened to them? Would it not have been able to ...? She shook her head side to side unable to accept it ... had no other choice but to keep her composure but was sure she was passing out ... She could hardly breathe.

She watched Stanley approach him again, while the hybrid, still staring at her.

\- Were you cheated? And how could you deceive you? ... to almighty Ethan Jenkins ...

The hybrid bowed his head for a moment.

\- I do not know ... .They kept me drugged most of the time and in the end, I told them what they wanted to know ...

John came up behind him.

\- I do not know ... every day they took me to a different place ... and always unconscious ...

The ancestress of Cat, clenched her fists and took a deep breath. He would not say! he was going to say! Why? ... and then she saw it reflected in his slanted eyes ... He was in love with Lynn! ... and despite everything, he did not want that she would pass anything. He did not want might make him hurt and it had to keep her hidden, and what better place than the tunnels! Had died in the hall of the building would have cared nothing ... Lynn has to be alive and Erik too!

He picked breath and nodded slightly as she watched him. He made no move, just stood firm enduring the anger of Stanley.

\- I do not understand how you could give up this way ... .- he looked down, grimacing and touching his arm. -. Because of you, we've lost two of our assets and I've been close to death ... and I lost this place that was "my home" ...

Having so close to Stanley's chest., made Ethan's eyes were put yellows.

John approached them and put a hand on the Stanley's chest..

\- All that is now less ... .- He looked at Ethan. The important thing is that we have recovered him ... by the way, as you escaped?

Ethan still did not move a muscle.

\- Have had a bug... They have also underestimated me ...

John did not want to delve deeper into the subject. Something told him he had much to tell, and Ethan did not want to do it in front of Stanley.

\- Anyway... - She said, pulling out his phone from his pocket. ... It does not matter. We have recovered him and that's settled ... .- he looked at Stanley -. They called me when I was coming here from the new hiding ... They are process of meeting ... Assets must take positions ...

Ethan looked at him astonished.

\- Already?

John nodded hopefully.

\- Yes .. Our moment has come ... My moment ...

Stanley grinned and glanced at Rebecca. Then he refocused his attention on John.

\- You could not give me better news ... - pulled the arm of Rebecca hard -. Dear ... .We have to deal with some unfinished business ... and then we'll travel ...

Rebecca said nothing. She was guided by him out of the room and just simply gently touch the gold pendant around her neck ... that was her only hope ...

* * *

They had arrived in record time to the house of Riverside Drive, crossing corridors and caverns, while Evan and he stared open-mouthed around them without giving credit to what they saw.

They were still too many things at once. Nothing seen, Evan told, how was Tess, and he gave him the papers he had taken from the club. Evan looked puzzled as he gave them, but Jt only had to say one word: "Antidote" ... He opened his eyes and pressed against his chest, as if carrying them the most valuable in the world ...

They walked, following the other men in a tunnel to another without rest, until you reach the exit of the Cat's house.

They did not realize that always behind them, a huge figure was taking shape in the shadows.

Vincent was wishing he could go where was, the other Vincent. He had told Devin something, but he was sure there was more ... and Rebecca had not returned, nor Erik, nor Ethan ... Neither Lynn ... Nerves were devouring him inside.

He watched them walk away, and he retired to his room, knowing that any novelty, would go to tell it to him right away. He could not risk, that in an oversight might see him.

He was about to arrive when he heard a murmur of voices ... Mary approached him as soon as she saw him turn at the last bend.

\- It is Lynn ... just arrived ...

He entered his room running and saw her lying on his bed, appeared to be unconscious.

Devin had come before him, after leaving Evan and Jt, with those who would take them to the house of Riverside. One of the children had come to him and told him to follow him. Not that it was licensed physician but was the closest they had one ... and besides, Lynn had regular and strong pulse and apparently was fine ... just something she had fainted.

Erik was at his side. And Jacob was also some more of his men.

\- They have been intercepted as they arrived at the west entrance of the park ... Erik was carrying Lynn ... Ethan has escaped ...

Vincent looked at Erik and Erik, getting out of bed, she nodded.

\- Le point to him with my revolver and I told him to stay where he was ... if a would fire apex moved, and the bullet would give in Lynn that was before him ...

Vincent heard this, he could not contain himself. He pushed the berserk, throwing him against the wall.

For the first time Erik, he realized the true nature of Vincent. Not only his physical appearance was impressive, attacking , was a force of nature, which maintained control over a thin line between the man and the beast. Vincent jaws closed repeatedly before berseker face, which he realized in time that should not be transformed, much as his instincts were asking him.

Jacob ran up and grabbed tightly, his father's shoulder.

\- Father! Please ... you must not do.

He said slowly, without raising his voice and with studied calm.

Vincent lowered his head a few seconds and left to grab, Erik.

When he felt, that was again calm, he said:

\- Where's Ethan?

Erik took a deep breath willing to tell all, his gray eyes fixed on him.

\- As I said, i had a shot ... and was convinced that he would not move, even though it had begun to convert ... ..- he was told all staring at a point on the opposite wall. He felt bad ... was not accustomed to making mistakes and this had been ... -. Time passed slowly and he stood in front of me, staring at Lynn. She kept her composure, hoping somehow to continue playing her role ... .- he raised his hand and massaged his neck -. I thought we had him with us, when I saw that gave him the keys to the apartment of Stanley, to Vincent ... but it was not. A few minutes later we heard noises from crystals and something hit the ground falling from a great height. I startle, and he start moving ... I shot ... but had managed to move enough so that the bullet not reached him...I remember seeing the bullet in slow motion, coming to Lynn. and was going to throw at full speed, for her, when I saw, as Ethan intercepted it and diverted ... went through the glass door and went out ... ..- He looked at Vincent fright made her fall swooning into the arms of Ethan ... he would again take aim, asking her to leave her on the floor ... but then Again I heard a noise in the street, again something or someone would fall back on high, fearing what he might see…. I could not help turning around a second ...

Vincent said nothing just nodded.

\- Just I remember to turn round, seeing him in a flash, kiss her and put her down. - He added. ... in the next second he was gone ... .- approached the bed where it was Lynn -. Not knowing what had happened in the attic not want to risk ... I picked her up and headed for the nearest entry knew ... Hugh taught me a few, in the days, we would interrogate Ethan ... Do you know anything about them? About Stuart and Vincent? - I ask visibly worried, though without transmitting anxiety.

Devin nodded, left, Lynn's arm, leaning against the bed, had returned to take her pulse, and told him what he had heard in the car.

\- ... Stuart, Vincent threw out the window to save him of the hybrids ... and then he threw too ... I do not know many details ... just that Vincent has an open wound in the leg and a high fever and Rebecca is now, with them ...

\- Why own initiative? .- Erik had never trusted her and the question left alone. Even he was surprised at his directness.

\- No ... I think he said that Stanley was holding her and threatened them ... He had to leave her, to go behind Vincent.

Nobody said anything for a few seconds.

The final, Erik turned back to Vincent.

\- Warn Hugh and Samuel, and with your men defend the place where entered Ethan and the place where, he which came with Lynn ... might be wrong, but if I do not, they will come here accompanied ... and never forget that Ethan knows you exist -. He told Vincent señalándolo -. He will bring them, so they hunt you and to take Lynn.

Jacob did not wait for the response from his father and went out to do what Erik had said. Vincent said nothing more and sat on the bed, next to Lynn. He stroked her blond and thin hair gently.

\- She's fine Vincent, anytime she wake up ...

Vincent took a deep breath.

\- I'll wait here until she do it ... .- he looked at Devin -. Go to the house with Stuart and others, if you did need ...

He nodded and went out, but Erik stopped him, standing in front of him.

\- I'm with you…. I want to see my brother ...

Then they left the room, toward Riverside Drive.

Vincent instead, stayed where he was, praying that Lynn woke up early and also praying that Ethan did not come with the cavalry.

Not bear to see his people in danger and perhaps his self-control, this time, disappear ...

With nerves traveling inside and little fleas, removed the idea of his brain, he gripped Lynn's hand and, to his surprise, automatically grew calm.

* * *

Music: Adrian Von Ziegler For a Lost love watch?v=rwnSy-tChec

He felt hot and sweaty Catherine's skin under his fingers, as he grabbed her by the waist, lie her in bed and stood over her. They had just made love, a few minutes earlier, but still were not satisfied. Nothing more eye contact while recovering calm, they realized it.

Vincent's skin burned, and only wished Cat happen again another ice cube by it, as she kissed him passionately.

His whole body shuddered when she touched his back, and felt the cold water running through it.

He kissed her opening his mouth, seeking her tongue and tangling with her ... while Cat let the ice to slide down her back, reaching his firm buttocks and legs. He felt cold ran down, but it was not enough ... No. further ado he penetrated strongly. He knew that was the only way that their bodies had just not melting in the heat devoured them.

They continued kissing. Catherine dipped her fingers in his short hair and pulled him toward her even more. She was eager for his mouth, and he kisses ... well ... it was all a bit, to calm their craving another.

Sweat soaked them ... the sheets stuck, Cat's back, the palms of his hands, his knees ... Everything was water around ... Water and heat ...

Vincent moved his hips pushing harder into her. Cat, feeling as inside as she had ever felt before him, began to say his name ... First as a whisper... .. and then she was saying higher, until feeling a deep and long orgasm, she shouted with all her might. Vincent closed his eyes, leaning heavily with his hands on the bed and pushed last while, that pleasure washed over him.

Cat kept screaming as her whole body shuddered ...

Vincent closed his eyes and felt his muscles tense to feel the incredible pleasureas he heard with delight, as she cried out his name one time or another ... nothing was like that ... Nothing ... He went inside her until which he was relaxing and it had no strength in his body to keep above her. He opened his eyes, to kiss her ... but then realized that Cat was not with him, and instead, was just the mark of her body, drawn in sweat, in the savannah ... Nothing more ..

He turned desperately looking for her, but she was not ... The room was empty ... That was the exact word for it. There was nothing else in that room, that bed and him...

He got off the bed quickly ... but there was no ground to lean on ... just water ... Dark water that wrapped around fall into it and that prevented him from seeing anything around him. He turned frightened, desperate to feel the water threatened to enter his lungs and then, in the distance, he heard her voice saying his name.

Instinctively he moved to where he thought was that voice and saw a bright white light ... He had to get there ... had to get out to search her, to go to her ... to protect her to feel her and above all, to live because without her there was no life ... With great effort came to light. He opened his eyes and breathed, filling his lungs with force, just before saying her name ...

-¡Catherine!

* * *

She opened her eyes suddenly, as she sat on the bed. She had heard her name ... Vincent had just scream her name!

She tried to scream his name, but could not ... her throat ached as if he had spent the night screaming ... He realized right away that it had all been just a dream, and remembered clearly where she was she and where he was.

She looked scared around him as she gulped hard. The light coming through the small windows with wooden shutters, of her room, and it said it had already dawned.

She turned to the old trunk that served as a nightstand and picked up her mobile. Her husband had to have heard her message ... There was 8 in the morning ... had long had commanded. She looked eagerly messages, but there was nothing.

She lay in bed clutching the phone in her chest and fixed her eyes on the ceiling of dark wooden beams. She realized then that she was sweating.

Before hearing the voice of her husband, calling, she recalled that she was having an intense and vivid erotic dream with him.

She closed her eyes, trying with all her might pick up again. He was wonderful to feel his hands down her body, feel his mouth taking possession of hers, again caress the skin of his back and back to feel him inside her, and suddenly she smiled. She remembered ice, ice in her hands, as dropping it Vincent's back ... Sigh ... it was normal was sweating ... Just thinking, her whole body was beginning to burn.

She opened her eyes, letting the feelings happen ... could not afford to fall now that ... Nothing could extinguish the volcano that burned inside her until he was again with her ...

She turned to look at the phone.

What the hell was he doing at that time? ¿Risking his life? ... Fighting against Consortium members? ... Implement the plan Lynn? ... He had told her he could not take too much time ... things had to be speeded up ... They could not go on like this and especially they could not be more time apart.

She sat up slightly and saw the notebook, which Rebecca had put in the suitcase, in the charming wooden desk painted black, was between the two narrow mullioned windows that were opposite the bed.

She had reread all that night, after having left the message to Vincent. She needed to.

She took a deep breath.

She sat at all, again, and decided to get up. Her bladder was about to explode. Gently she grabbed the bottom of the bulging belly and got out of bed.

Thank God the heating had begun to operate at full power a few days before and had warmed, rooms with thick stone walls, turning in cozy rooms ... but still, it was hard to forget her first night there, tucked inside a sleeping bag, crying quietly, grief and pain of being separated from him.

He went quickly to the bathroom of the room, not stop thinking about what actions to take from now. She was released with her liquid load relief and then take off the Vincent's shirt, that she used to sleep, and collected the hair in a high bun, got into the shower.

She let the hot water fell on her body as she soaped.

She had to talk to Angus ... could not sit still waiting for everything to break out when the children were born. She had to make him give his version of events and of course, wanted to go to that cave, to that place that Rebecca described in such detail. Needed to see with her own eyes ...

Hair was lathered, thinking that would give them the opportunity, that Rebecca asked her in her note at the beginning of the story, but still could not help feeling distrust of each of its movement towards her.

Suddenly, the thought of mistrust, she remembered her father. She smiled. Her subconscious mind not yet distrusted Bob. Did he know anything about this? She opened the shower faucet at full pressure and was letting the soap abandon her body.

Part of her denied that he was capable of having hidden something, but again, did nothing but tell that to his father everything was possible, whenever he considers that his actions were good for him, his family and his interests, and not necessarily in that order ... but really, could he have been able?

With an incipient anger, she wrung the water from her hair, and left the shower, putting on a bathrobe they had left him. A white and undefiled bathrobe that smelled of lavender.

She dressed quickly, with elastic waist jeans and black wool jersey, and took a cloth bag to put the Rebeca's notebook, threw it over her shoulder. She saw the gem on the table. He had been hanging from her neck while reading .. Her nerves were sickened children and do not stop moving. She took it and left in a drawer. She took a deep breath and left the room to go down to breakfast with the decision, to find out everything she could about what Rebecca had told her ... and the sooner the better.

She walked down the short hallway windows in pointed arch, on your right, which led to large stone stairs leading to the street level, and then to the semi basement.

She carefully descended the first two flights of stairs and unavoidably made an eye on the emerging museum that was forming with everything they had brought with them on the freighter.

Once their safety was guaranteed order was given to a transport company, private, to take charge of the charge is made. Two days later everything had come to the island uneventfully. Angus never had any doubt about it. If they had been able to close the tunnel, they did not care the least all that, ... and the fact that they had been able to exploit Sam's lab, the only remaining entry and condemning all that to ruin, ratified even more so, that idea.

Cat headed toward the high walnut doors and saw two young men were busy putting the skeleton of an ancient beast, perfectly reconstructed, in a vertical display case. She glanced down and saw the urn thick glass, which would involve. I could not help but feel some regret, to see something with this much power, dead, and presented as a small work of art, though she knew no one would consider as well. For all the people of the island were something that linked the past and present ... Those bones belonged to their heroes. Its opening would be a great event ... a joy is felt in the air, as if something lost had returned home ...

She ducked her head and moved from side to side. She needed answers, if wanted, as Rebecca asked, open your mind and understand why they had not told the whole story and the real importance of their children.

She sighed and without wasting more time again and descended the stairs to the great room under vaulted ceiling, simulating a crypt, which served as a dining room. Its stone walls and ceiling and small windows, gave at first a sense of oppression ... but once you sat on the chairs of black wood, the large oval table, everything was at the ideal height, and the feeling changed completely. Take a look through the windows and see the sky in shades of gray and green infinity landscape ... Cat helped even more when I she saw the first time could only say a word "Evocative" ... and everyone proved her right.

Upon entering she saw Dana, talking to Heather on down to town to buy some things in stores there.

Bob was sitting next to them, but kept her eye fixed in a paper that was placed next to his coffee cup.

Cat looked, wish them good morning, left the bag with the notebook hanging from the back of a chair, and went to get her breakfast. The others greeted immediately and did not stop her, while Cat, her first meal was served.

Miss Elliot, the lady who attended them, had left on a long side table everything necessary for a full breakfast, including the porrigde, it typically Scottish, consisting of a bowl of oatmeal with water or milk. It was extremely healthy, but had not convinced her too. Passed over the bowl where oats were and went to tea. She took a small plate with black pudding with pear jam, lot easier to take for her, and spiced tea.

When she had everything ready, she took a deep breath, turned and went to sit at the table, not without some difficulties. The belly was starting to be a real nuisance.

Bob looked up from the papers, took off his glasses and smiled at his daughter.

\- Cat ... You look tired. Did not you sleep well? ...

Cat took a brief sip of her tea and set the cup on the table.

\- Not...

The three stared at her.

Bob took off his glasses. Something told him that things were not going well.

\- Something has happened?

Cat shook her head up and down.

\- Yes ... Dad ... that you and I need to talk ...

He looked at Dana and Heather. Her expression softened slightly.

\- Sorry girls ... could you ...?

The two nodded together.

\- Do not mention it ... We have things to buy those kids ... time flies. - Dana said, looking at Cat's belly, then looked at Bob staring - I don't want the blood splattering me. What will you have done?

Bob shrugged.

\- Nothing…. - Then he looked at his daughter and raised an eyebrow -. I think...

Heather and Dana glanced at each other. They finished breakfast in a seen and unseen.

They got up, grabbed their bags and gave her a kiss on the Cat's cheek, as she thanked them.

Dana went to Bob and see him face looked guilty. She shook her head from side to side, frowned and despite her misgivings about his apparent innocence, kissed him on the lips. Then came behind Heather.

Cat's cheek saw them leave and when they were alone, simply take her cup of tea table and picked up the bag that had come down from her room.

\- You better put the glasses back ...- handed him Rebecca's notebook.

He took it, intrigued.

\- What is this?

\- Rebecca put it in the suitcase that gave me with clothes that were in the house of Riverside.

Bob put on his glasses, and left the notebook on the table.

Cat dropped into the back of the chair, ready to wait whatever it took. The children began to move slowly. She could clearly notice their little legs, digging into her ribs.

His father opened slowly and nothing else, do it, saw the note that Rebecca had left for Cat ... He began to read:

"Catherine,

I can not let you go without you read this ... They should have told you so long ago, but deep down, they are afraid that their last hope disappears ... "

\- Oh! Damn! .- was all he could say, as closed his eyes.

* * *

It was already morning when Mark and Emily, got off the motorcycle and slowly removed their helmets.

Mark, saying nothing, approached the stairs amounting to huge porch, white wood. the of Reynolds's house, in Mountak. It was cold and had been frozen on the motorcycle. They needed to get warm.

Emily stood behind him, stop, not knowing what to do.

Mark turned around and took a deep breath.

\- I know this is amazing for you ... but you have to make the effort to trust me until we can talk to Vincent.

She did not say anything. She kept stopping and Mark then realized she was shaking.

He went down, decided the first step, and went to her. He stood beside her, and gulping, and very slowly, left the motorbike helmet on the ground and hugged her.

He did not know how she would react, but closed his eyes and hoped that would not get to scream and let him depart.

Mark heard the sound of helmet wearing Emily, to hit the ground and noticed as she surrounded him with her arms as she leaned her head on his shoulder ... and as started to mourn ...

Mark simply grab her harder and be there, saying nothing until she cease to do so.

He recalled for everything that just happened and could not fail to recognize that it must have been a terrifying experience for her.

The Anthony Lucca's men, stopped shooting after emptying the charger, while they were crawling on all fours through the duct.

Mark heard, Emily breathlessly, wondering if these thugs would be able to follow them Something told him no.

According to the plan that he had studied, if still a little straight come into a room that looked directly with the hall, carrying the emergency exit from that museum area.

\- No ... there is a way using just below the temple room of Egypt, which directly overlooks the park ... I think it will be better that, get out of here, on 5th Avenue ... .- Emily said reflected fear in her voice, but also safely.

Mark could not help thinking that maybe Emily was not just trust him and was leading directly into the hands of security personnel.

She realized he did not answer, and that Mark, kept moving the grille and added:

\- You asked me to trust you ... now you trust in me ... Vincent notice me that this could happen ... No surprise caught me ... .- maybe that was true, but it was also true that she was very scared.

Mark stopped moving grille and looked at her, well, rather looked the lower part of his body that was what was in front of him. In an act of involuntary respect, he bowed his head and nodded.

\- Okay ... here we go.

He was following her, ventilation ducts, until a bend ending in a grid of yellow.

\- It's the end, if I was not mistaken we are on the museum wall, facing the park ... Above us are the halls of Egypt.

He stopped when he reached the grid.

\- Do you think they may have come here?

Mark shook his head.

\- I have no idea…

Emily laughed nervously.

\- Well, we'll know soon ... Let me some space to turn around ...

Mark leaned back and Emily sat down to kick him to then grille .

Nothing else to do it, she went out. Did not want to to be inside that place any longer.

Mark rushed behind her, with his gun in hand.

They stood up and saw that they were in a spacious room with material exposure: Display windows, pedestals marble, steel and wood, pockets of all sizes and different intensities, tripods and small accessories to place statues ... The light came through narrow windows with glass, opaque, which was located in the upper part of the wall opposite to by which they had entered.

\- Possibly the ventilation tunnel ends in the street, but do not think we can remove that grid just kicking ...

Mark looked at the point where they had left. According to the plans the output was just below the stairs of the Museum that opened onto 5th Avenue.

\- I think it was a good idea out here ... These thugs doubt be able to intuit ...

Emily turned and Mark could see the fear in her eyes.

\- But surely they are outside, waiting for us ... right?

Mark nodded.

\- Yes, but the perimeter of this museum is great ... it is difficult to cover it all, only two men ...- he told her, and she thought he noticed in his voice, a slight relief.

Mark started walking toward the wall of windows. If there was a way out, just as Emily said, would have to be out there.

As they walked, dodging material, Emily could not help asking.

\- Were they professionals, of truth?

Mark smiled. He lifted his head and saw a narrow staircase on one side of the wall. He gestured to Emily so that she follow him.

\- Yes, they were ... .but we were lucky ... if they had been bad boys "of truth", we'd be dead ...

He said casually, as if he had already assimilated and Emily looked at him in disbelief.

\- Are there worse?

\- Yes ... much worse. - Mark assured her, reaching then the stairs -. Bingo! .- There was a small door at the bottom and most importantly, could be opened from the inside.

Emily said nothing, but was behind him, toward it.

They opened it carefully and went outside. Just outside they realized they were just under the glass roof of the great hall of Egypt, where the Mastaba was, the Sphinx and sources.

They quickly penetrated into Central Park. Mark looked back a moment when it could already see the entire museum and saw the two thugs, they were right on the corner facing the park. Both looked at them, and then just started running.

\- Shit! They have seen us! ... Run!

\- What? .- She screamed.

Mark took her hand and the two began a run across roads and fields of green grass in the park. They had to go out to a street, soon and get a vehicle, or the bad boys would end up reaching them.

The two vehicle owners had almost no time to react. Mark grabbed the keys to the man, and told Emily that put the helmet of women.

\- Please, sir, I need your helmet ... - said as he climbed on the bike and Emily did the same.

The man gave without objection.

Mark thanked him. He put it on, buttoned it to the neck and just as he started the engine, the two hit men of the Consortium went out into the street just 20 meters from them.

\- Hold on tight! .- Mark shouted Emily.

She did and Mark accelerated all that gave the motorcycle.

De Lucca's men stared as fleeing, with the guns in hand and face frustration.

Before disappearing definitely in traffic, Mark glanced in the rearview mirror and saw one of them, make a phone call.

He made sure that Emily was well clinging to him and began to think that way catch, to leave the city as quickly as possible.

For all that was normal at the end, when it is believed minimally safe, Emily expel, in the form of crying, all the fear, she wore inside.

No it became a minute, she embraced him, but when separated, could only apologize.

\- I am sorry…. Sorry ... .but ... but I could not more ...

\- Do not worry ... Come, come inside you need to rest and get warm ... .- said, offering his hand.

She nodded, took it and got carried away.

They collected helmets and entered the house. Mark, quickly turned on the heater, and some lights. Then he led to the second floor and settled into the guest room.

\- You have the bathroom inside the room ... you can take a shower if you want ... I'll get you some towels ...

While Emily was dropped on the bed, Mark opened the closet. He started looking and found two large towels and a blanket. He leave them on the bed and when he went to close the door, he realized that there was also a bag.

He took it and when he opened it what he saw left him cold. An orange jumpsuit of Rikers!

\- What the hell is this doing here ?. - She took him out and saw a side of the chest put a name -. "Keller" .- read quietly. Nothing else read it, he remembered all ...

Seeing that Emily had not heard anything, he puts it back in the bag and put it in the attic closet. That was ancient history, better leave it there.

Then he approached her, asking if she wanted something to eat, but then realized that she had fallen asleep. Slowly, he placed the blanket over her, pulled a lock of her blond hair eyes and pulled down the shade on the balcony.

Sighing closed the door and down the hall. He, yes was hungry. Look if there was anything left in the freezer precooked ... His father always had that refrigerator well stocked, in case necessary.

Found some pasta with mushrooms ...He prepared it in the microwave and went the dinning room. He took out his mobile from his pocket and placed it on the table ..

He turned on the television, as he got comfortable, ready engulf their frugal meal, accompanied by a beer ... but could not, because hunger suddenly, disappeared.

The first thing he saw were the forests on the outskirts of Washington burning, and knew at once, without having to hear it, that had started near the hospital of Hope, and that this, had burned to the ground ...

*** Black pudding: Gala ... thanks.

Thank you for your patience beasties and for keep reading this story ... I hope you like ... Ana

To be continue…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

The sun began to rise when, Jt, stood up like a spring of the chair, where he sat watching the dream of his friend, hearing him scream, the Cat's name.

It had been difficult until placed the bone in place, but then Vincent's regenerative system, it was taking care of the rest.

Although Stuart had told them it was not necessary, he had bandaged the wound to prevent infection

His friend opened his eyes, sat up in bed, sweating, wide-eyed and looking at all sides of the room. Jt, quickly realized he did not know where he was.

\- Vincent, I'm ...- went to the bed and sat beside him, forcing him to lie down that -. You are, at the Rebecca's home, at your home ... we've put the bone in place but should not move much ... your leg has been well but you have to give it time to be fully recovered.

He told all that hardly breathing, hoping he would understand. He did not know that he knew the people of the tunnels ... but it was not the time to explain that now ...

Vincent stared at him as he left lie down on the bed. Slowly, the dream images he had with Catherine, went blurred ...

Jt heard as he spoke, but he could not answer ... How do you explain what you feel when you wake up after a harrowing dream and feel that reality is even more ?!

\- I dreamed about Cat, Jt. He had to get to her through a dark and dangerous sea, which threatened to devour me ... and was so hot, nothing could palliate ... anything or anyone except ... .- told his friend staring ceiling, framed by canopy columns.

Jt not let him finish.

\- It was the fever, Vincent, has had much. The bone you must leave in the fall and had an open fracture, ... Evan has put you to the bone. Because your ability to heal, the bone was healing false ... Just find Stuart told me we had to hurry, your body could not heal the wound and prevent possible infection of an open so grave wound ... Do I not know how demons could get to the warehouse? ... - He shook his head from side to side, as he sat on the bed beside him -. Stuart has told us roughly what happened. It is torn by all the damage he has caused you ...

Just hearing his name made, that all memories of what had happened in the last hours, return to your mind.

\- Stuart!

He said his name while quickly became incorporated in the bed. Jt grabbed him by the shoulders.

\- Yes ... he's here ...

Vincent did not look. the covering sheet was removed and realized that only wore one of his tight underpants ...

\- Big Boy ... you can not get up ... you had a high fever. and Evan has made me swear that you keep in that bed until you'd stop sweating ...

Vincent touched his hair and neck. His hand was soaked right away ... Now he understood the dream he just had ... heat and water, but all that did not matter, Jt had said that Stuart was there ... No ... He could not consent to be near them, much less telling lies ... More lies...

He looked away, Jt's hands, from himr shoulders.

\- Did you say that that deceiver murderer is here? .- He asked.

Without waiting Jt speak, he got up from the bed. He staggered slightly and grabbed one of the columns supporting the canopy.

Jt grabbed him carefully.

\- Why do you call it? - He asked wonderingly. What the hell happened tonight?

Vincent after regaining his balance, went to the door of the room.

\- Vincent can not get up so early! Evan has been with Tess but must be falling ... I ... I ... did not want to leave you alone ...

His friend looked at him.

\- He's down ...?

Jt bewildered and not knowing quite what to do, he nodded.

Vincent said nothing more. Dragging the naked leg wound and left the room. Jt was behind him to try to catch him if he fell to the ground. At that point he had already realized that Stuart had not told the truth ... and although Vincent was in terrible conditions for a fight ... there was nothing that could stop him.

Gradually, and clutching the railing, he was down the steps. His leg hurt horrors while it felt a constant tingling. It was healing, but that did not make it easy to do so.

The sweat that followed the fall of fever, running down the arms and led him into the hands making resbalase. Jt behind him did not dare touch him, but was not sure if he would come down, standing, or rolling.

He had a couple of steps up when a shadow materialized in front of him. He lifted his head and saw him there, standing, staring at his fevered eyes.

\- Vincent ...

But he gave no time for anything more ... it is automatically converted and Stuart jumped on while Jt screaming behind him.

When he reached the berseker the two fell to the ground. The impact was too much for Vincent, who, even though the beast had taken control, could not help but get dizzy and he lay in the entrance, while Stuart got up quickly, only to stand beside him, kneeling.

Vincent sat up slightly and started to hit him with one of his claws but Stuart dodged.

At that moment Evan, who had watched the scene from the living room of the Cat's desk, came to them.

It was just a few minutes reached the room where was Tess and had found that was still asleep. One of the men who lived there had made guide ... The neck wound had stopped bleeding and his pulse was strong and steady. Upon arrival he had found Stuart walking from one side to another small room Victorian house and thought it was better to give some company.

While they placed the bone to Vincent, and cleaned the wound, Jt had told roughly what the Scot had told him, and he understood that Stuart should feel tremendously guilty ... Waiting to know how to react wounded, he had started to keep an eye on the papers that his friend had brought the club, where so it seemed, Vanessa spoke of a possibility of reversing the effect of the serum ... He was reading the first formulations, sitting at desk Cat's desk, when he saw as Vincent, half beast turned, jumped up berseker from the stairs. He ran and crouched down beside the wounded.

\- He's lost a lot of blood, it is difficult to maintain coordination ... despite being so ... .- said, scared, before his unexpected arrival on the scene.

Stuart nodded, returning again to dodge the claw, which from the ground, Vincent tried to reach you.

Jt came quickly to them.

\- I have already given antipyretics have to lower the fever ...

Vincent gave up, and looking at everyone present as he turned to be the same, dropped his head on the floor and took a deep breath.

\- Take me to the couch, I do not want to be here ...- he realized he could not get up the one and could not bear the thought of being helpless, lying on the ground.

Evan grabbed the arm and armpit, and was to do the same Stuart, but Vincent pulled away immediately.

\- Don't touch me!. - He shouted angrily.

The berseker swallowed and turned away, so that Jt, take his place.

They sat him carefully, and Jt threw him over the quilt that was on the back. Stuart entered the room behind them.

Vincent shifted uncomfortably, looking for a position where he did not hurt the whole body, as he watched with Stuart he approached slowly to where he was.

\- You almost killed me! .. - told the berseker without taking his eyes from him.- It was not enough with what I had just learned, you had to throw myself out that window! .- shouted him.

\- I could not take the chance that the hybrid will hurl another dart ... and certainly were in no condition to fight ...

\- I should've killed you !. It's a shame they did not give me time to do it !. - Vincent shouted, with all the coldness as he could.

\- Never you could have ...- Stuart said smugly.

Vincent started to rise again but, Jt, prevented it.

\- Do not be stupid! Right now, you're no match for him ... you have a fever ... you have to rest ...

Evan nodded.

\- Do not do crazy Vincent, your body will heal fast but you can not force ...

Vincent reluctantly nodded and sat down. Vincent, looked at Stuart, as if he really wanted to kill him, and as he did so, he told them:

\- This damn bastard who wanted to be near my father ... - His voice cracked on the Throat.. ... Decided at the time, he had to kill a man to prevent me from stop being what I am ...

Jt opened his eyes wide. Evan could not understand what they were talking about. Something came to mind ... but could not think of it as a reality.

Jt was speaking.

\- What are you saying? It can not be that ...

Stuart said nothing. With her deep green eyes fixed on Vincent, he raised his chest and head, waiting for the final blow.

And Vincent gave it, exuding hatred in every syllable.

\- He killed Markus, and took everything to prevent find a way to cure me ... and besides that, has been playing with us all the time ... because he and his family wish to stay our kids ... - his voice broke decisively and he had to stop talking ...

His two friends could not believe what they were hearing.

Evan, by pure instinct, tensed and his eyes turned yellow.

\- If I were you reassure me ... Stuart .- I said slowly, watching him.

Scarcely he had changed physically but his voice had become hoarse.

\- Tonight I killed for the first time being what I am ... you give me less afraid than you think. - Evan said Stuart approaching.

\- Well, you should have it ...- he warned while his eyes turned red and the three saw a flash of what was the face of the beast.

Jt was placed in front of them. He had regained some composure and his mind began to work fast.

\- Evan ... Leave him!. I have to talk with him….

Vincent wanted to say something but could not ... the whole room was spinning and leg pain was hellish. He leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes as he heard his friend speak.

Stuart swallowed watching Jt reached him.

\- I will be brief ... be in your presence right now disgusts me deeply ... and that, I recognize that you are brave ... others would have run ... at least you give your face ... .- he looked into his eyes -. In the car you lied to me and that's almost what bothers me. You do not take us seriously mere mortals, right? ... - He smiled wryly marked -. I've never trusted of you ... So superior to others! Legendary Beings! .- Shook his head from side to side and took a deep breath -. But basically all that I care very little, I just want to know one thing ... Where did you leave everything you took the laboratory of Dr. Markus?

He stood before him.

Stuart stared back, but this time Jt saw something in his eyes that he had never seen ... Sadness and pain.

\- I threw it all ...

Jt closed his eyes and pursed his lips. Vincent, on the couch, cursed.

\- Motherfucker!

Jt not give up.

\- All? All?!

Stuart licked his lips before speaking.

\- I threw a few days agothe compounds that had developed ... .- he looked at Vincent. They were not necessary ... for anyone ...

Jt obviated the last thing he had said.

\- Okaythe compounds ... .- Jt trying to think quickly, wanting to avoid the urge to punch him, they were beginning to form in his mind ... -. And writing materials, notebooks, index cards, books ...? ... Anything like that? ..

Stuart did not answer. He kept looking at Vincent who, on the couch, he kept cursing. He lowered his head without lifting said:

\- There is a notebook….

Jt clenched his fists.

\- Goodddd! A notebook ... We have a notebook ... .- he said with hope! -. ... And where is ... - recalled at that moment the explosion at home of Reynolds's home -. Would not it be in the house, right?

Stuart shook his head as he lifted her to face him.

\- No ... was in the container was going to Scotland ...

Hope faded, but returned soon ...

\- Scotland! Cat can look it.

Vincent sat bolt upright on the couch.

-Do not! Cat not have to know anything about this ... enough with what she has told me about children ... speak with Dana, Heather and Bob, but with her, no!

He looked Stuart nothing more to say.

\- As something happens to them ... I dont know…. I do not think I can control myself ...- threatened him.

The berseker, Jt walked past without looking at him and was distressed to Vincent.

Although his demeanor was the same as always ... back straight, shoulders back ... he seemed defeated when walking.

\- I promise that nothing will happen to them ... ..- swallowed before speaking again -. Vincent, I know I've been a selfish ... but I could not leave you to go on with all this ... I could not let you from making the biggest mistake of your life ... you have to understand! .- He shouted, desperate because he did.

The aforementioned stared, with the eyes, again, amber.

\- MISTAKE? . - He shouted, in turn, bad high -. Who you think you are to talk about mistakes?! ... And less of errors affecting my life! ... It was not a mistake ... It was a hope, you bastard! .- his eyes filled with tears. He got up with difficulty and in a second was next to the berseker with both hands around his neck. Stuart did not move -. My children are what they are because of you ... my life will never be the same ... and I hope for your sake, that nothing happens ... Cat. - He toured his face and smiled all the evil he was able -. And I promise you that if it's the last thing I do in my life, get a way to get this curse of my family ... my children and me ... and nothing left of you ...

He spat each word in the face and Stuart endured it all without flinching.

Vincent could not take it anymore and his legs buckled. Seeing that would fall to the ground again, Stuart quickly grabbed arms and carried him to the couch.

He left there and retired slowly, while Evan, crouched and lifted the bandage leg, watching the wound. Jt touched his forehead. Vincent was sweating profusely and still had a fever.

\- The wound is closing, but it does so slowly ... .- Stuart looked over his shoulder -. I like more, points that magic ...

\- No points are needed ... just needed to put the bone in place ... .- said very seriously - ... and not magic ... this has nothing to do with magic.

It Evan after hearing him say that, turned without knowing that answer and took the pulse of Vincent.

Stuart, pulled back a little more, and watched the scene. He felt he had to go there. He had tried to explain, but Vincent, he had not wanted to understand.

He started walking toward the door.

At that moment he heard Vincent's voice.

\- Tell Angus that give this notebook to Dana ... .- he said in barely a whisper.

Stuart nodded.

\- It will be done ... .- the licked his lips. Can I ask you a question Vincent? .- Not wait for an answer. ... How do you know what kids?

Vincent did not answer, thinking that others had passed out, but after a few seconds made him:

\- Cat ... .- she said barely -. Rebecca gave him something to Cat ...

He did not have to tell her anything more ... Cursing, he left the house slamming the door shut.

Evan and Jt, saw as he left the house without doing anything to stop it and immediately turned to his friend.

Vincent lying on the couch about to become unconscious, vaguely remembered what Evan had said.

\- When you kill someone you?

\- I have not been the only ... .- as he said this looked Jt.

Vincent looked both with glazed eyes.

\- What happened tonight? .- He asked just before dropping his head and passed out.

Jt replied, sighing.

-A Perfect storm ... has gone from everything and all at once ...

He sighed, looking sorrowfully at his friend.

\- Help me upload it to bed. - He said, as he grabbed her shoulders -. He has to sleep all you can, your body will heal faster if he does.

Evan smiled and nodded.

\- No need to not take it ... I'll take care ...

His eyes changed color, and his expression hardened. Small veins were marked on her forehead and her cheeks. He went to Vincent, he picked her up and headed for the stairs.

Jt was muttering behind him while he removed his glasses and massaged his eyes.

\- I'll never get used to these things ...

They left him on the bed and immediately saw sinking into a fitful sleep, repeating every few seconds the name of his wife ...

\- Tomorrow we'll tell you everything that happened ... It will be better ..- Evan said. And he, he told us what they meant that they want to stay with children ...

He turned around and looked at Jt.

\- Take Vanesa'spapers and save them ... We do not want to see them the berserkers ...

Jt nodded.

\- I will, but do not think the same thing happen again ... They would not be able ... although I do not trust them ...

Evan denied.

\- No ... .- he said, thinking at that time, in Stuart -. I know it has been a horrible thing for his part, but I also believe that they are defending something we can not understand ... only they understand ...

Jt frowned, and unavoidably, he said screaming:

\- That I do not care ... Vincent had a chance to go back to being the guy I met many years ago ... and enjoy a normal life and he snatched ! 'Give me the same his reasons! - He immediately regretted yelling at Evan, and lowered his voice to keep talking -. Evan, children never have been. - He smiled, and automatically became very serious -. We do not know the real consequences of all this ... .- He said thinking about childbirth and Cat.

Evan sighed and nodded.

\- I think we're in the hands of fate, Jt, and there is little we can do about it ... Whatever, happens, and certainly do not believe that these children can hurt Cat ...

Jt bent down and placed the bedspread, over Vincent as he turned to see if he had a fever. He had not. When he rose again he faces Evan.

\- I'm curious, but I do not speak now of fate, which has made Stuart has nothing to do with fate ... .- nothing more to say, he realized the new circumstances of Evan. It was not just his friend. Now, thanks to him, it was like them. He continued talking after thinking for a while about it, trying to remember his first reaction Evan to know everything - ... well, have you lacked little to jump for him ...

\- Yes ... ..- Evan recalled the anger he felt inside to know - ... But after weighing it all, I think the problem was he did not want to separate from Vincent ... It is true, that is considered a child in every sense of the word ...

Jt nodded at his friend. He was right.

\- He wants it too ...

\- Yes ... possibly as much as you ... .- Evan looked Jt smiling wryly -. You pull to one side and Stuart to another ...

\- But I never kill anyone ...

\- Sure you do ...?

Jt bowed his head.

\- I'll see Tess.- told quickly to change the subject. Honestly do not think he could do something, but remembered how he felt when Vincent left him aside by the berserkers, and when he said he almost considered his brothers ... It was not a pleasant feeling. I knew it was not able to kill in cold blood ... but hate can make you do crazy things, and lost, too -. ... I want to be when she wakes up ... and I think the effect of the pills is about to end ...

\- Agree…. I'll stay with him ... and I'll call Heather ... They have to find that notebook of black notes ...

\- Yeah, how ... I guess Stuart fulfill his promise, and will ask Angus to give it to Dana ... I hope that Cat does not understand none of these things ...

\- It's true ... I hope so ... we are at a critical moment in a twin pregnancy ... the more withstand inside of her, better ...

They parted and Jt out the door of the room. When he went downstairs he could see Stuart standing in the garden, talking to Erik.

He sighed watching ... Even if they wanted to do something against them they could not, they were too powerful, but never again trust that was for sure, and would find a cure for Vincent ... whatever the cost ...

With that firm decision, he went to the basement and quickly found Devin there. He offered to help them with Vincent.

\- No ... no need ... - said, thanking his offer -. ... But, yes there is a thing you can do ... Take me to see my girl, please ... .for the shortest way, if you do not mind.

Devin smiled and nodded. The two left the basement and entered the tunnels.

* * *

They were descending, encased in two thick coats, slowly walking along the asphalt road, which, drawing curves horseshoe, brought them to shore.

The cold was intense but not run any air, so if you were well covered, it was easy to endure.

From the heights overlooking the hill where the castle was, you could clearly see the picture of the cliffs rushed at sea.

The green hills, mixed with snow fallen into that night was so intense sunlight that illuminated the island now, that made them will stop to admire the scenery, spellbound. They breathed hard enjoying the smell of clean air, heather, musty ... and cow dung.

It was not the first time they made that walk, but the first time they made it shine, and that had to be used.

Helplessly, back when the end of the road leading to the village were given, and observed that the castle had departed.

The medieval building, was not so great view from there.

The three plants looked clearly. Large triple windows on the ground floor, narrow Gothic windows on the second floor and other time, large windows upstairs.

On the roof they had taken the crenellated zone to create a narrow promenade that allowed surround the entire building.

On the front, right by the stone bridge covering the pit, the place where he had entered the first day, two crenellated towers, dotted with arrow slits, gave a very clear idea of defensive character that had the entire site ... They had observed that at night, low mists seized him, and made him practically invisible from the village.

As they passed through the quiet streets leading to the port, the two thought of what could be talking father and daughter, but neither spoke about it.

\- It's nice to think that nobody here can hurt us. - Dana said Heather sidewalk as they changed, giving way to low traffic site. People who were greeted them with a nod and a smile. They correspond to the same.

\- Yes ... - nodded Heather. They feel like bringing all the people we want here, and forget the world.

Nothing to say that she looked at Dana and looked at her. After a few seconds, the two grinned, shaking his head.

\- Not! .- They said at once, wrinkling their nose.

Dana sighed.

\- This is beautiful and conveys an incredible peace ... - said looking around -. But no ... is not what we have to do, nor is it where we want to be ... We are here to protect Cat, basically, and to leave the way clear for them, but I swear ... -. She grabbed Heather's arm and they walked briskly through the pretty pedestrian street full of small white houses with flowers in the front gardens, leading to the sea - ... I would give anything to be in NY giving face, and making everything that was in my hand, kick their ass for once and for all ...

Heather nodded.

\- We will, Dana, I am convinced that we will ... and then we'll come here, only vacaciones.- suddenly stopped and pointed his finger. Look how clothes so beautiful! That is the store I told you!

They both went to a clothing store for babies who were on that street. Ensembles pastel in tiny sizes, filled the window, along with other clothes for children between 6 and 12 years.

They were about to arrive, when the phone rang Heather. He picked it up and saw it was Evan.

She told Dana and answered quickly. In NY it was early morning.

-Hello! .- Greeted the descolgar-. Is something wrong? ... Should be sleeping ... he said very worried.

He listened carefully to what Evan was telling him, more and more serious.

\- No, do not worry we will not tell any of that ... but she also happens something ... spoke with Vincent before Jt arrived?

Heather waited quietly to Evan speak.

\- No, do not worry we will not tell any of that ... but she also happens something ... Could she talk to Vincent before Jt arrived?

She waited quietly to Evan spoke to on the phone.

\- Yes, you're right, she'd be hysterical ...

She looked at Dana, who was watching her, frowning.

\- I'm with Dana in the village ... she is talking to Bob. It has raised very serious and practically threw us out, to speak to him alone.

He left a little Dana, and she saw kept hearing and made continuous hand gestures. He realized at once that something had happened and was not good. A few minutes later, he saw Heather hung up the phone, and after taking a deep breath, she kept it in her purse, and walked briskly to her. Gave him no time to say anything, Heather grabbed her arm and was leading to a place that only she knew.

\- Where are you taking me? What happened?

Heather breathing again hard.

Heather picked up air.

\- Of all ... Let the first pub we see ... we need to talk and I need a double whiskey while I tell you ...

\- Whisky at this hour? ¡What happened?! . - Yelled Dana, stopping short in the middle of the street. Some neighbors looked at them intrigued. Heather pull her again.

\- Not here, Dana ... .- she looked around with a newly acquired, after his conversation with Evan suspicion -. In the pub ... and I can assure you also want a whiskey ... double.

* * *

Stuart went terribly angry of the house and into the garden. It was cold that morning in NY, it was raining weakly, and the leaden sky indicated that this would be a day spent by water. Thunder and lightning, they saw and heard on the horizon.

But to him that he did not care, his heart was going a mile a minute and did not know how to make you relax ... took out the phone from Vincent from his pocket and put it back ... he could not concentrate on anything now.

Never in his life had felt cold ... but this morning, there alone, standing, looking with infinite sadness the ruins of what was his home over the years, he felt something cold creeping through his veins and reached to the heart … Not! He could not let it exceeded! But ... How could I not ? ... In the time that damned scoundrel had smiled guessing what had happened, he knew that everything would change.

He opened his eyes, tried to take his mind the images of Vincent desperate, looking at him, as if for the first time he saw him with such hatred in their eyes, only feel, when you know, someone who want, he has betrayed you.

He shook his head from side. He folded his arms up to his chest thereby trying to get warm. He smiled thinking that all this time he had entado deceiving saying that there was no other choice ... I could not stop, it ceases to be what he was ... no ... fate had something reserved for the beast that was Vincent and so had been. Cat's pregnancy was proof, but what he really wanted, and Rebecca had told him many times and he subtly had recognized it, was his son.

Vincent was, and now he was almost lost him, felt, that could not stand it ... and worst thing is that could not do anything about it. I could do nothing so that he return to trust him ... and also had a battle to fight ... A battle in which there were only two options, win or die.

He took a deep breath feeling like the home of Reynolds everything around him was falling apart and little way left for hope ... and besides, Cat knew. ¿would run away of Skye, or give them a chance? ...

He ducked his head, and at that moment a heavy hand rested on his shoulder and squeezed.

He turned quickly, knowing who he was.

\- Erik! - He gave him a hug. He needed it -. When did you get back? Everything went well?. .- He needed to hear good news, and know that Ethan was under his control.

Erik was separated and bowed his head.

\- He escaped…

\- What?. - Stuart could not believe that this, too, had ended badly.

Erik nodded and slowly began to tell what he had told Vincent in the tunnels. Stuart heard him without interruption at any time.

\- …but…. ¿Lynn is okay? .- He asked when he was finished.

\- Yeah ... I guess the impression of seeing the bullet approaching her and Ethan at the last minute save her, was too much for her ... She's been under great stress all this time ...

Stuart pulled back and began to walk in the garden, becoming aware of what it meant that Ethan was with them again.

\- He knows where he was hidden ... Come for her ... and massacred all the people down there ...

\- They know it... and are taking steps ... Hugh and Samuel are helping them in everything they can ...

Stuart could not help cursing.

\- Dammit! This had to happen like this ...

Erik approached him.

\- How are you? .- She asked, and her expression knew, I knew everything.

\- It is not my best moment, Erik ... - He said with his voice quivering.

\- I know ... and I know what you're thinking ... - He took air -. I arrived just at the moment when I started the "fun", Devin and I have seen fit, to stay in the basement until the end ... .- he pressed the shoulder of his brother.

\- This is not funny, Erik.- Stuart said in a sad voice, and with his eyes fixed at the floor.

\- I know ... - he repeated -. But since I am not one to give advice, something I have to do ... I can not see you so sad - his expression changed into equally serious than his brother -. I'll just say one thing ... do not give up ... There are enough reasons for him to understand ... and something tells me he will ... He's hurt because he also feels something very important for you, much as now his mind is clouded by hate ... Besides, you ... you saved his life... By the way how did you arrive to him in time? I heard noises crystals twice ... I guess he fell one and in the other you ..

Stuart nodded.

\- I can distinguish his heart above all sounds of this damn city. .- He turned and looked him in the eyes. One of the porch lights impinged directly on Stuart's face and could see clearly suffering in it -. He never forgive me, Erik ... When killing Markus, he believes that I, chose for him ..

Erik squeezed the lips and nodded.

\- Vincent would have chosen wrong ... I'm sure of it.

\- You do not know…

\- Yes, I would have done .. His mind then, it was still that of a man who rejected the beast ... We have seen in our lives, some that even born so, take a long time admit it ... .- he returned to catch him shoulder -. But you taught him, then, to learn to accept himself ... Now perhaps his decision was the right ... he no longer hates the beast ...

\- No, now he just hates me ... .- he said with sad irony -. Only me and everything we stand for ...

\- I'm sure he'll get ... .No is easy to accept that you have been able to kill someone for what you have done but ... give it time ... deep down, was an act of love ... - he rummaged a little ground garden with the toe of his shoe, as he watched the ground. He was not used to talking about these things.

Stuart smiled very reluctantly, reading him thoughts.

\- Do not be sensible ... It's not yours.

Erik laughed.

\- You're right ... but I can not help but be worried about you ...

He looked and saw that his expression remained the same. He continued to talk, choosing his words to encourage him.

\- You just take these decisions so drastic, if there is a good reason and destiny, our fate has given you ... You yourself were thinking, the children not possibly exist, if you had not killed him. And the... . - He added - ... not yet know the whole truth about the connection that have with his children ... not yet know how special they are. When he realizes this, and I do not take much to do ... we'll see what happens ...

Stuart nodded. He understood what he was saying ... and not what was right, but it was more complicated than it seemed at first glance.

\- There's something else, Erik ... Although you may have heard it from the basement.

\- Are you referring to children? . - He said with a frown.

\- Yes ... Cat knows everything ...

\- That I thought I heard but could not understand how ...

He did not have time to finish.

\- Rebecca ...

Erik's eyes turned red.

\- Of course! Where is she now? .- He asked visibly angry.

\- Stanley took her and I could not do anything about it ...

Erik knew right away what had happened.

\- He or she?

Stuart nodded.

\- The choice was clear, and she knew it ... I had to make sure he was okay ... but I swear I would never forgive me if anything happened to her.

Erik shook his head from side to side, snorting.

\- Stuart, I know you're in love with this woman forever ... but ...

The berseker nodded.

\- You're right, I know, I know ... but still she did something more ... .- licked his lips before speaking -. He came to tell him ... Morgan. - Said it quickly without taking time to think about the consequences, and with to say he realized, that everything that was happening was her fault. He had put his world upside down twice that night. A part of him, he tried to hate her, but could not.

-What?! .- Erik walked down the garden unable to understand what had happened -. Be warned her that it was something of ours, not a children's story ... it was not something to go out there counting! Rebecca, yes that was our curse and still is! - He said angrily.

\- I guess that Morgan was more important to her than we thought ... or simply felt alone ... I do not know ... - However angry he was, Stuart, could not stop trying to defend her. She was the woman of his life and had always known she did not want to hurt them ... but sometimes her acts seemed the opposite.

Suddenly Erik's face contorted with worry.

\- Mines?

Stuart shook his head.

\- I do not think Duncan came to tell him ... No, that's not ... We were lucky that they were never happen, think of them as a source of inexhaustible wealth. For them only were talismans that we could control ... they never raised what may be worth ...

\- Yes ... were of interest only us ... .- Erik said, nodding sadly -. Only…..

Stuart lowered his head, feeling shame. Erik, like others, decided at the time not to succumb to the siren calls of those who arrived there, selling them another life full of adventure and possibilities. He did, he fell into the trap. Thinking about the English woman, who came to Skye, with her notebooks and her stories of a life full of wonders beyond that island, was determined to take the decidión that change his life ... Without a doubt, Rebecca, had been the axis of her life and now, still was ... and despite everything she had done, could never hate her, because I never could be happy if she was not at her side ...

He sighed and continued talking.

\- We have no time for this now. - he said trying to take control of the situation again. He looked toward the house. ... He's in good hands ... In the best. I promised to Vincent, I call Angus. Someone has to speak with Cat ... and with Bob is not the one to answer her questions ...- pulled the phone from Vincent pocket of his jacket -. But first let me see where they have her ... - he looked at Erik to say the latter, and went to him -. I know that you do not trust her, you have reasons, but I recognize the need, as well as the air I breathe ... Now I can not count on them ... .- he looked back at the house -. Help me find her, please.

Erik did not think twice and nodded.

As he opened the tracking application, Stuart realized something.

\- With all that has happened we have not warned the director ... and with they will have cleaned the place ... We have been carried away by emotions rather than thinking head. - He lamented -. ... I think we're getting old ...

\- That's right, very old. - Erik ratified -. I'll call him. - He offered himself -. ... May have left something, they have had little time ... You, looking for Rebecca ...

Stuart smiled thanking that despite everything, could count on him, but Erik said, very seriously.

\- Finding Rebecca, it is to find Stanley ...

Stuart nodded knowing that that was the only reason that would help find her. He could not blame him. Rebecca had earned.

He concentrated, looking for the point that she was, as he heard Erik, talk to someone from the director's office.

He found it in the not too distant place. At that time, Rebecca was on the other side of the East River, at a location just below the Queensboro Bridge.

He recalled immediately, some papers that Bob had taught him where they talked about a site, which occupied exactly the place where was the point that was Rebecca ... Ships storage of pharmaceutical Orton.

* * *

In the hall of the castle Macleod was taking place, a strong argument between a father and daughter. A desperate daughter because just realize, again, that his father was a consummate liar.

\- I'll never understand this fixation of yours never tell the truth -. She turned again towards him pointing his finger -. And do not tell me you have not lied to me ... .- He shook his head from side to side -. Hide what is happening is like lying ... .¡ Dad, are your grandchildren! How could you do this to us? - She looked at him again with the same disbelief in the eyes at the beginning of the conversation, if that Cat would scream constantly, could be called conversation.

They had stood since Bob had read the first sentence of the notebook. He could not believe that Rebecca, would have told without telling them ... she was not what had to.

\- Catherine, I do not I believed when Stuart, in his worst moments, we counted them, but when I heard that Erik was coming to NY all became reality ... The only thing that could do out there were your sons and their need to protect them at all costs ... .- shook his head back and looked at his gray eyes ... I've said a thousand times that we were going to tell you when things had calmed down ... we can not be distracted by this, now ...- turned to put his hands in his pockets -. We're involved in something too important ... and there is plenty of time to discuss the future of your children ... They are not born yet ...

Cat opened her eyes everything she could.

\- Yes ... but I, I'm here ... and my children too. Destroy the Consortium is very important ... - He said with heavy irony - ... but my children are more. You should have told me before coming ... Do you think they let us go just like that, knowing that we are your future?

Bob nodded vigorously.

\- Of course, they will Cat ... but keep in mind that no that's not an option ... are waiting for you ... and they have other plans for them ...

Cat closed her eyes, knowing what to say.

\- Do not remind me ... I feel like I'm between a rock and the wall ... ..- the lower lip -. I swear I want to have an open mind, but are our children and they are very special, to grow up with us and have a life as normal as possible ... away from mythologies and curses ...

\- ... Until all that change ... and they realize what they are ... .- he told very serious finishing the sentence.

Cat pursed his lips, in this, he could not deny he was right.

\- Yes ... until then ...

The two stopped talking a few seconds, while staring, located one at each end of the room.

Cat looked down the first. She was tired and children do not stop moving.

She sat down on a chair.

\- I do not know how he will react Vincent ... but I am very concerned that he still has not called ... .- he took the phone from the bag which had brought the notebook. Nothing.

Bob approached her slowly. He picked up another chair and sat down beside her.

\- Have did you tell him?

\- Yes ... .- she replied, without looking up phone -. Last night, after finishing reading it all ... I needed to. I leave a message, because he had told me, they were about to go for Stanley ... They were going to force Ethan to make a decision ...- continued playing with the phone, visibly nervous.

Bob took it off and away from his daughter.

He took his hands in hers.

\- He'll call you soon ... You'll see ... If something happened we would know it ...

Cat did not look, stood still a few seconds and then letting go, he got up from the chair.

\- You do not know ... maybe everything went so badly that no one left to call us.

\- Do not you dare say that! .- Bob shouted angry -. That's impossible…

Cat smiled, a painful irony

\- There are so many things that are impossible and they are in my life ... it would not surprise me more ... .- she gripped the table where breakfast was served -. She could not bear all this if something happens to him ... .- She took her hand and stroked the belly. Children automatically stopped moving -. .. I want to be with him and that everything is normal ... .- he looked at his father -. I have still hope that everything is wrong and are two normal children and someone finds something to heal Vincent ... - did efforts not to mourn -. Vincent and I want to grow old together and die together ... and do not want to think about his longevity ...

\- Cat ... There is no mistaking ... ... everything is as it is. - He said saving the pious lied this time.

She nodded her head.

\- Yeah ... in that I do not want to lie, right ... It's better to end .- I hope ... she resentfully said? -. Dad, you have no choice, they do not have to lie to me when I lie and you must lie you do not ... .- She began to mourn helplessly -. I'm so sick of all this ... I just want to hug him and never again be leave him.

\- Cat, please ... - He rose from the chair and went back to her. He hugged her and she did not resist. She wept inconsolably on his shoulder gripped him hard.

Bob was very clear that everything that was living was being amplified by pregnancy ... The hormones were not playing precisely on the side of Catherine ... She could not now sinking, had a lot to fight and had a lot to understand.

\- You can not imagine, what would that had lived the life that your mother and I wanted you to live life ... you deserved. - whispered in her ear, stroking her hair.

He let her mourn a while. She had to get everything inside her.

After a few minutes, Cat lifted his head from his shoulder.

\- Do you know what I think sometimes ?. - He asked quietly, wiping tears from her cheeks.

\- No ... Tell me ...

\- What would have happened if you'd told me everything, like you told Mark? He was luckier than me, from very young was with you on this ..

Bob left her and a few steps away.

\- Cat ... do not go out there. A decision that I will never regret, was taken and I know your mother and Thomas would agree with me ...

Cat went to him, determined.

\- ... Maybe we would have prevented the death of mom if I had known ...

\- Or maybe ... you'd be dead ...- he said angrily. He would not consider something -. And if it was not, and you had met Vincent, my fight would have made you distrust him, like I did ...

\- No, Dad ... that never would have happened ... he and I have to be together ... We would have found the way ... .- he said completely convinced.

Bob closed his eyes for a moment. He had to make him understand.

\- I have my doubts about it .. .- he said and added -. ... But Cat, you have to understand, above all, we wanted you to be happy and did not have to do with this story ... I never could have imagined that your role going to be so important in it ... I never thought that your destiny would have been linked to that of a beast ... and that the two ... . - He could not finish the sentence -. It's been just everything I always wanted to avoid ...

Cat came back to him.

\- We are destined dad, Vincent and I ... .- she raised her hands and looked around -. It is the only explanation for everything that has happened ... Look at where we have come ... We are destined to close this story once and for all ... Rebecca started it and I'll finish ... I do not want ... but it seems, that Vincent and I want, does not care fate ...

She leaned on the table beside him and continued talking, more to herself than to him.

\- How do you think will be Vincent? ... You will feel equally manipulated me, I know ... .- lips slightly bit -. It took a lot to get to appreciate Stuart would not want to lose him and I would not have to endure a discussion among them, I know that Vincent needs ... but now I do not know what the hell is going to happen, and knowing my husband, anything can happen ... - she looked back at his father -. .. I try to have an open mind as I have said, but I need someone to answer my questions and this time I want the whole truth ... I know I can not leave here ... but I want things to be clear around me ... and know if it is true that I can trust them ... - she remembered the dream she had had a few months ago, in which the berserkers were carried Vincent of her and she could not help but shudder.

Bob was going to tell her she could not do that or they would take her ... when the door of the room opened and Angus came. The two immediately turned toward it.

\- I will not deceive you, saying, I have heard this conversation by chance. - He said upon entering -. You're right ... We should have told you long before, and I think that I'm the best person. What would be better Stuart, or Erik, but the absence of them, I'll be your guide through this story ... but Catherine ... - approached her and took her hand -. we'll never force anything ... the decision is yours, but I hope you understand that this is something that goes beyond us or you ... We talk about maintaining a lineage ... a way of life that has endured for thousands of years, whose purpose, was always to care for his people ... .what it does Vincent ...

A Cat does not get the words out ... looking into his eyes he realized he was telling the truth and went into a tremendous desire to mourn but restrained herself ... why does everything have to be so difficult? ... She missed Vincent,so much! ... as time passed she felt lost without him ...

Angus ducked his head gulping. He lifted a few seconds and looked at the windows, which were open to the north and illuminated the magnificent stay. The clouds of light gray, returning gradually to gain ground in the sun.

\- It's early and the tide just down ... Come with me ... .- he tightened her hand. Without waiting she contestase, he turned to Bob -. You can also come .. You know well that this is all about ... possibly you want to see it with your own eyes ...

* * *

Tess was asleep when he came to the room where they had her. A woman in her 60s, with gray hair pulled into a high bun, which had been presented when they arrived as Marie, sat in a chair beside her. She got up when he saw it.

\- She's still resting ... No fever and breathing is quiet .. are you going to stay with her?

Jt nodded.

\- I'll bring a blanket and a hot coffee ... ... I think you need ... This will be fine. This is our little hospital room ... I have good and bad memories. - her expression changed and turned sad. Many years ago a fatal disease, came to the tunnels and a few of us died without anyone knowing out there ... Cat's cousin, Cathy, helped us ... we can never forget her ... Cat is part of our family ... and their friends ...- she said smiling -. I'll get the coffee and everything else, right back.

Jt thanked her smiling back and thinking, there were many stories to tell when all back together ...

The woman went out and he sat on the couch, pulling a little closer to the bed.

Nothing else sit felt every muscle in his body surrendered, and he could never get up again ... What a night!

He grabbed Tess's hand and resting her head on the back he fell asleep. It lasted little his dream, because immediately he felt like someone was stroking his hand.

He awoke with a jolt, and saw her looking at him smiling.

\- Hello! .- said, slurring syllables in a low voice -. How are you?

Tess tried to speak but could not. She wore throat was too dry.

Jt got up and approached a glass of water that was on the nightstand pinewood, glued to the bed. The drugs they had taken from Baker and he had brought were there. He reminded himself that he had to take a dose of antibiotic soon.

She sat on the bed, picked it up and drank it in one gulp. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath a few times to speak.

\- Where the hell have you brought me ?. - Was the first thing asked him looking around. They were in a kind of rectangular cave, with more beds to the sides and with candles everywhere.

Jt sat beside her and covered her a little more, with the quilt.

\- A very romantic place ... We are surrounded by candles ..

Tess could not help smiling. Points neck threw a little but she could bear ...

\- Jt ... please ...

He nodded.

\- Okay. A Cat and Vincent's friends came while you were asleep and we were offered this, to protect us. Baker was going to be evicted to prevent possible problems ... It was a miracle they appeared ... you are not able to go for a walk around ...

Tess looked around.

\- And where are we?

\- Under the city ... subway tunnels, sewage ... sidings ... so I've been seeing a lot of people live down here ...

\- And are also Vincent and Evan here? .- He asked interested.

Jt expelled air force, concern reflected in his face.

\- Yes ... Evan has been with you for a while, recently, while I was with Vincent ...

Tess looked at him with a frown.

\- What about Vincent? I know very well ... that face just means that something has happened ...

He nodded, ducking his head. He was counting slowly what had happened that night between Stuart and Vincent, which had found in the papers of Vanessa's papers.. Tess went from stupefaction, the absolute anger.

\- How could he do that? .- she asked thinking about the berseker.

\- He does not want Vncent stop being what it is ...

\- But that has made him lost forever ... Vincent never forgive him not, and waits that Cat finds out ... My God! ..- She imagined her friend scared and just do it - ... And what you told me about Ethan, and everything else ...?

Jt shook his head.

\- I know nothing ... and if I'm honest at this point, I can not more ... - he closed her eyes -. I'm so tired I could be sleeping one week ... ... no longer fits adrenaline to spend ... The only good roles are Vanessa's papers and that possibility of the Markus's notebook ...

Tess moved on the bed and opened it.

\- And that's a lot ... There is a hope that all this ends well. he said smiling. ... Come ... Get in me ... it is a small bed but I think we fit the two ...

Jt sighed ... Vincent was watched by Evan ... He could take a break ...

Laughing, he took off his shoes and climbed into bed with Tess.

They hugged each other.

\- Are you okay? - He asked her.

\- Yes ... and now better than ever ... You Sleep ... - whispered in his ear and then kissed him on the lips. He answered her and after a few seconds, was asleep.

Tess smiled and looked at it for a while, stroking his face slowly.

\- My hero ... .- said slowly, remembering how he had killed the hybrid to save -. Rest ... have still much to do ...

When Marie, accompanied by Jacob arrived, they found them asleep. He smiling covered them with the blanket he had brought and they left the room.

* * *

Music: watch?v=OdTcwlOq8Cs

 _Adrian von Ziegler... Circle of Life_

Nothing more, lower the fever, he fell asleep, and nothing falling asleep, began to dream.

He saw a landscape of gentle hills of emerald green, which were born at sea and climbed up to the clouds.

It flew up to spot a high mountain, and behind that mountain where the fog born, was the castle where he knew awaited him Cat ... but do not stop there, but continued flying until he began to plummet toward the sea…. but no, he did not go to the sea.

He took a sharp turn, when salt water drops stormy waves splashed his face toward the cliff, and then saw her, down a steep path along the wall. Her father gave her hand so she would not fall.

He smiled, enjoying seeing her again, as beautiful as ever, with her loose hair flying and her sweet face, that many times he had touched her, flushed with the effort to go down, without slipping ...

He was about to touch her, but did not stop there. Suddenly, he found himself in a tiny place where he could barely move and where your body and soul, is unfolded ... He heard voices, breathing a viscous liquid and saw small blazes through his eyelids almost translucent.

It moved in a continuous swing that rocked and almost forced him to sleep ... but did not want to sleep ...He wanted to feel her ... because I knew it was inside her ... I could hear her breathing hard her voice talking to Bob, feel her nervousness, her anger ... and as whole background, he could hear the sound of the sea ...

A few seconds later the noise stopped and what he heard were steps on a hard, dry surface ... steps and steps, then another voice ... ¿Angus? ... And again, the Catherine's voice. He moved abruptly, that she realized he was there, and she noticed him, placed his hand on him, and he moved again ... It was wonderful to feel, Cat's hand, stuck to his, crossing his sky and ground ...

It had been so long ... but Angus spoke again and was alone, said half a dozen words, when he decided which was to begin to listen carefully ...

* * *

That same morning, Frank Reagan watched television accompanied by his team of 5 men and women you trust, and could not stop blowing, crossing at the height of his immense chest arms and staring at the images…

The fire was devastating.

The large forest just outside Washington near the hospital of Hope had begun to burn a few hours earlier and was out of control.

He had burned the hospital and took the direction they were convinced that had razed the place, where they took certain patients and they thought it was a training ground.

\- Gary, please. - Frank turned to one of his trusted men -. Call the Federal Agency for Emergency Management and ask exactly that has swept hectares ... Invent a good excuse ... I have a feeling that forest fire was not accidental ...

The agent Mathisson, would make the call from the office phone when it rang. He picked it up immediately.

\- Director Reagan's office... Ah! Karen, how are you? We expected you ... Yeah, tell me, and what can not someone else go? ... We are in the middle of ... no, not being thus ... Do not worry ... we'll find a substitute ...

He covered the phone with one hand and headed toward the director.

\- His secretary asks me to tell him that her father is very serious in Florida, and you want to pass her vacation if you do not mind ...

Frank shook his head, picking up the phone. It was not the best time to do without her, but he could not say no.

\- Do not worry ... How is your father?

Karen with a trembling voice, replied:

\- So sad, he has had cerebral infarct ... I'm sorry ... I'm sorry. - She apologized tearfully.

\- No problem... - Frank said reassuringly. He turned and continued watching television -. The first is the first...

On the other side, he heard, as Karen blew her nose and she took a deep breath.

\- Allow me to recommend an agent I met not long ago ... it has been in the body at the 5th police station for years. He is the secretary of the boss Ribera ... he is exceptional and he could cover me these days without any problem ... and it is of trust I guarantee it. There are few people more honest than him ... call the boss and ask him ... his name is William Vane. I think these days he was on vacation ... but still the boss will inform you ... I do not think he puts any problem being you ...

The director kept almost all his attention on what was happening in Washington and barely heard what Karen was saying. He concentrated, hearing the name of the chief Ribera ..

\- I will do it…. You do not worry about anything ... and I hope and trust that your father can get out of this ... "he said trying to show more empathy than he felt at that moment ... There were too many things ... and all at once.

He heard Karen crying on the other side.

\- Thank you…. And director ... I am sorry.

Just saying that, she hung up.

Frank Reagan sighed and handed the phone to Gary. He turned to him as he watched on television the current state of Hope Hospital in Washington.

\- Call the Chief Ribera of the 5th and tell him if we can count on Agent Vane until Karen comes ... she says we can trust him ... ask Ribera if this is indeed ... Shit! Everything has burned .- He slammed his fist on the table! -. If we had found something earlier, we could have gotten in there.

Gary picked up the phone, nodding.

\- You can ... but do not worry about it ... I'm sure they would have cleaned everything up. Gary looked at the other aides to the director and they all nodded.

Frank closed his eyes and took a deep breath, completely filling his bulging chest.

\- You're right ... .- Gary turned around and returned to put their hands in their pockets. We forget this ... here we can not continue ...

He cleared his voice and addressed everyone.

\- Start to find the way to connect all the variables of this story ... Lord Chester, Washington ... .Baker ... the school that abandoned where the corpse of Aaron Baker appeared ... We have to convince the judge that there are indications of something great scale and we need all the means at our disposal ...

Gary looked at him sideways.

\- And how do we do that? .. We will need reliable evidence ...

Frank slowly approached him.

\- I do not know ... but he trusted blindly in your imagination ... - his expression was of equal anger and frustration -. ... but I swear that if I need to call Vincent Keller and prove to the judge, what they have done with him ... do not doubt that this time I will do ... - he massaged the bridge of the nose after removing his glasses - ... And I assure you that I would not like to get to it, would not be good for Mr. Keller ... .- He looked at them all at a glance. Did you understand me? ... Everyone to do their job!

They nodded and accepted the order. Gary went to the door to the living room.

\- Where do you think you're going? .- said his boss still very upset. He kept mulling over everything. He had the horrible feeling that they were getting ahead of them and that could be fatal, so he did not want anyone to disappear from his sight.

Gary raised an eyebrow as he showed her the phone.

\- Mr…. Karen, Vane ... - he said softly.

Frank Reagan closed his eyes and nodded.

\- Sorry, Mathisson, go, go, no longer remembered me.

Gary smirked and stepped out of the room, heading for Karen's desk to find her schedule.

An hour later William Vane arrived at the director's office, with the best references from his boss.

The same director, was the first to shake the hand of the tall agent with long hair and smart look.

Frank Reagan was in a better mood than before, there was new news that made up for the fire ... Mr. Erik MacDonald had called to tell him the direction of Stanley Hamilton's lair ... although for circumstances he had not revealed, he believed that nothing would be left of what he was in it ... anyway, as it had said organized the operation needed to go there ... Perhaps something important had been left in that rash flight.

He had also told her that they thought they were moving a place under the Queensboro Bridge ... specifically toward the Orton Pharmacy Stores.

\- Do not worry ... I'm your man ... .- William said shaking his hand vigorously.

At that moment the director's cell phone began to ring. He picked it up and looked who it was.

\- Gary, please introduce him to the rest of the team, I have to answer this call, it's personal ... and update him. - He said, as he left his office, picking up the phone.

Gary came up and took William inside.

\- I had been told that you were high ... but damn! I did not think so much ...

\- Well, you guess it depends on who you compare me ...- he answered smiling.

\- Do you know someone?

\- No, I think not ... .- said watching the people who were in the room.

\- Well, let's get to it ... we have a lot to do ... Our men will enter a pharmacist under the Queensboro Bridge ... Our sources just told us that there are reasons to go and investigate. Only need a judge's permission, and that's your job to get it as soon as possible ... I'll tell you everything right now ...- he looked at him a moment - ... but you must be open minded to many things that you heard ... .- He said as they walked towards the other agents.

William smiled and nodded.

-I'll have ... I'm hoping you'll tell me everything and I can to help ...- he said to Gary as he followed him, a strange expression on his face, that no one saw.

* * *

A mile north of Convington House, behind a lush oak forest, two eyes kept glancing at the grand tudor-style house and its surroundings.

The drones could not get in, because the whole perimeter of the house, with almost a hectare of diameter, disables the transmissions ... All they had left was the binoculars option ...

Rudimentary means as the Head of Murray called them ...

Two staff members, with whom the red-haired agent of Scotland Yard had tried to speak while on holiday in London, had disappeared. They had known right away ... they did not know how, but they had found out ...

Now he, as far away as possible from the mansion, guarded the entrances and exits of the place ... and after a few rather boring days, especially after the party of Lord Chester's little son, that one, it was a very lively afternoon.

Murray, he was convinced that things were going to rush.

Now, as it seemed, a large gathering of members of the English upper bourgeoisie was being prepared in the mansion. That was the rumor that ran through the towns nearby and London itself ... but there were things that did not fit, among them the guests.

From so far away they could not see their faces well, but he was certain that some of them were not simple "guests." They knew very well those who moved through this type of meetings and for now, had not seen anyone.

His boss had told him that if he came to recognize some of them, as potentially dangerous people, they would begin to move, and he was convinced of what he was going to get, it was crucial that he do, and more now, hospitals funded by the charity of Chester, had no results.

He was sure they were hiding something, but he had not been able to prove it ... and time was running out. If they did not find something soon, he would have to let it pass ... and he knew, for sure, that this place was the whole center. If they could get hold of that mansion, the Consortium would disappear forever.

He moved his head across the front of the house ... His tall staircase, the porch of double columns ... The side entrance where the cars parked, to allow to lower their occupants on rainy days ... Thank God, that day did not rain in the area, if not, would be much ...

Suddenly, his thoughts froze in his brain. He focused binoculars better. A big black car ... a late model Mercedes, perhaps, had just parked in that covered entrance ... and today was not raining!

He stood up at the risk of being discovered and concentrated on figuring out who the person was going to get out of the car.

He just recognized him and He can not help but exclaim.

\- I got you!

He was sure that this man, looking like he had eaten an ox for breakfast and drank a bottle of tequila, but impeccably dressed in a very expensive custom suit, was one of the leaders of a clandestine organization selling arms to highest bidder for some decades.

\- That can not be a coincidence ... Something was happening. . - He said to himself with a big smile on his lips.

He picked up his phone and immediately took a picture before he entered the house. Then he sent it to his boss ... and then he started dialing the Frank Reagan's phone.

* * *

While director Reagan and Murray were catching up, Cat went into a cave to hear a story, Vincent dreamed as he listened to the same story, Jt slept, holding Tess in his arms, Evan watched Vincent's uneasy dream as he mentally rehearsed, What had given her time to read from Vanessa's notes, Dana and Heather drank their second whiskey in the morning, Mark watched on the Montauk's house television as the forests of southern Washington burned while Emily tried to sleep and Stuart and Erik initiated the search for Rebecca ... rats populating the Bennett College, ran through the halls of the huge abandoned building, heading for the small basement room, from which came the smell of blood and fresh meat.

As soon as they arrived one after another, they ripped the clothes off and behind them the flesh of the soft parts ... It did not matter to them that the two corpses that were their food would have had a future just a few hours ago.

She had an exceptional job, and he too ... both had success and a quiet life in the big apple ... but that to the rats they did not care ... it only mattered that they were going to fill their little stomachs until they were satisfied.

He had died the night before, while enjoying one of his great passions ... run. Suddenly, walking down a busy street, someone had come up behind her and without a word, had broken her neck, and she, her, they had made her collaborate before they also split her pretty porcelain neck, while her tears fell into the hands of his executioner.

And now the two, Karen Davenport, secretary of Director Reagan and William Vane, agent of the 5th and right hand of Chief Ribera, would be devoured, in that abandoned place of God's hand, and that now and forever, again be forgotten.

 **Many thanks beasties, for your patience waiting and for remaining there .. a huge kiss ... Ana (Aryantha fic)**

 **To be continue…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

 **On the cliffs of Skye ...**

Cat walked slowly behind Angus, clutching at his father's hand. As I descended the steep dirt road, she could see how the children moved more than normal, and I could also feel their uneasiness ... But she also felt something else but she could not define it exactly.

She took her free hand to her belly and stroked it, trying to reassure them. A few seconds later, she noticed that they were moving less, but the feeling that had suddenly struck her did not leave her ... It was ... it was ... as if she could feel Vincent. She always did it but this time it was different ... It was as if she could hear him think ... no, rather, as if his voice were inside her.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds ... and took a deep breath. It was only happening in her dreams ... and now, he was not dreaming even if it seemed so. She took those thoughts out of her head and began to put all her attention to Angus ... she had to try to be objective ... though she knew it was going to be difficult.

They came to a great hollow in the wall and crossed, a vain that was in the background and that served as a door.

Slowly and in detail, Agnus was telling the story of his lineage. From the lineage of those who had been born to defend their people, while Cat and Bob, saw the frescoes on the walls of the cave, where that story was represented, from their return to the island, fleeing the persecution to which the new Religion began to dominate Britain, to the earliest memories of those who first inhabited that island when they arrived there from Denmark.

Catherine wrapped herself in the atmosphere of the cave, scarcely illuminated by the lanterns Angus had given them and by the voice of the berserker.

When they reached the end of the great cavern, she could almost see Rebecca and Duncan sitting on one of the benches, drinking the beer they had offered them and speaking what he had just told her, in an act of deep trust in her.

She understood perfectly how her ancestor felt, because she felt the same way. Touched by fate, to reach the man who should make her happy ... although Rebecca was not as lucky as she, or maybe she was not prepared to face the true nature of his love and that's why the curse with them could not be broken... However, now, maybe ...

Suddenly, Cat's heartbeat shot up as she noticed his presence as if she were with her.

"Cat, relax ... nothing happens ... I am with you, I am always with you"

She ignored him, thinking that it was all a matter of the pressing need to have him with her ... although she could not help but think that it would be wonderful to be able to take her hand ... and just then one of the children's hands squeezed To his belly, causing a small protuberance in him. She took a deep breath and automatically placed her hand on it. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, and really, felt that he was with her. She smiled excitedly.

"We have a lot to think about, Catherine, do not do it alone. When we get back together, we will ..." Vincent's voice slammed into his mind again ... This time he was calmer than before, which also slowed his pulse.

"I know my life, I know ... but our children ..."

"... our children, are ours and no one else ...", the forcefulness with which that phrase reached her heart, made her breathe deeply ... "we will never let them take them away ... Catherine ...", hear him say her name, almost made her cry. Her whole body melted when she heard him say it, "... we are strong enough to beat you to fate, never hesitate" ...

Another bulge in her abdomen appeared and she put her hand on it quickly ...

The berseker stopped at the last fresco showing him the images of the women who in those times shared their same condition that they no longer existed.

-" You have to understand that all this is our history and we can not forget it or give it for lost ... we will never be just more miners ... It may not be as before.- he looked at her again ... But we still have things for the To fight and against which to fight ... We do not want to disappear ... .- He shook his head-. Not...

I remember the day Stuart left, his argument for getting out of here was that they needed to keep feeling special ... A place in the world out of this. In that world that Rebecca had told her existed ... but she did not realize that it was not what he thought she was going to be, and that Duncan was already telling us. "

Bob also nodded, Bob raised his hand, to say something, but he had to clear his throat before speaking. The descent of the cliff, with the added responsibility that nothing was happening to Cat, had left him with a dry mouth.

\- ... yes, all that I understand ... but ... I have thought a lot about all this, since I knew that the curse was something real, I always thought they were delusions of a tormented Stuart, "he clarified. ... and that Cat had a leading role in it ... why do not you accept that your time has passed and let evolution do the rest? ... Think, that you are no longer necessary ... Achieve living and resting in peace ...

Angus looked for a long time at the fresco, where he saw some beasts fighting against their enemies, and then looked back at Bob.

\- Do you really think we're not needed? .- Angus looked at Cat-. How many innocents has Vincent saved, using what he is now?

\- Many ...- she said without raising her voice-. To much….

As soon as she finished speaking, she heard Vincent again inside.

"Yes, but someone died because of me".

Cat's face quirked a subtle smile and continued to answer Angus.

-Yes, Vincent saved a lot of people ... but that does not make up for the suffering he's been through ...- she said sadly-. I think I'm with Dad ... .- She looked at her father as she said it-. ... I do not think there's anything to save ...

Angus swallowed and crossed his arms over his chest.

\- Do you say it for the kids or do you really believe it?

Cat ducked her head, that was a good question.

Vincent's voice came back to her loud and clear.

"Cat, breathe ... breathe deeply do not get upset"

Angus kept talking, trying to make his tone as soft as possible.

\- I'd like to know what you would think if you were not pregnant with those children ... maybe your perspective changed a lot ... You know we can do much more good than bad.

Bob approached Angus angrily.

\- Do not pressure her that way, she does not deserve it ... I know my daughter and I know she'll try to understand ...

Cat reached them and put a hand on his father's chest.

-Leave it to Dad ... he may be right, .-she said softly-. The fact that my family and I, we are so related to that scares me, I do not know what will happen from now on ... Sometimes I feel that I can not think, as Catherine would do, a few months ago ...

She saw one of the old wooden benches, of which Rebecca spoke in the story that she had written for her, and went to sit on it.

When she did, she sighed, she was exhausted, though she realized at once that it was more metal than physical fatigue.

"I'm with you ... Whatever, we'll spend it together," Vincent said, feeling herweariness.

Bob and Angus approached her.

There was something that had been hanging around Cat's head for some time. She cleared her throat and asked his father:

\- You were on the island before, right? As was? Did not they tell you all about this?

\- No ...- he replied, shaking his head. He sat down beside her, as Angus watched them-. I had to make a trip to London for a meeting with the other part of the family, and Stuart asked me to come down here, to talk to Erik and tell him what had happened to him. Stuart was still convalescing from his physical and emotional wounds, and he did not feel able to get in touch with them ... He was ashamed of what he had done ...

\- He was afraid that we could repudiate him forever ... - he finished clearing Angus - ... when he left ... many years ago, it was not a friendly farewell ... He with Erik was the future leaders of the clan and we did not want him to leave the island looking for something that was impossible ...

\- He was looking for freedom and knowledge ... and a place in the world,".- Cat told them, remembering what Rebecca had said and what Angus had just told him.

Bob smiled.

\- Yes, but mostly he was looking for a woman and that made him not see things clearly. ... A woman who, in addition, was in love with another man ... Another man just like him, but far superior to him. In the many talks we had while he recovered, he always said ... He recognized that that had been his main mistake.

Angus kept counting.

\- "Stuart fell in love with this woman the moment he saw her and was just a child, all of us who were with him realized it ... and never left his thought ... not even, when he learned, that she and Duncan were together ... He did not care ... .- He picked up air and continued-. Duncan wrote us innumerable letters explaining the life he had in London ...And not only that, but what he told us, what happened to the first ones, who left the island in search of a different life ...Erik's father, my father and others, told the others ... .but even so, when they came last time ... Stuart and others went with them ... They did not listen to reasons and they abandoned us ...

We were all very young, but I remember the tremendous discussion they had both, Erik and Stuart ... They are not family as such, but they have always seemed ... They went to all places together, and they understood each other perfectly ... .-He smiled remembering those years-. They always gave me a little envy, and Gerald too ... .-He sighed thinking of his missing last day, after Stuart said goodbye, they fought as they walked down the hillside to the port where he was going to take the boat ... I came to believe that they were going to kill themselves ... Stuart won and Erik was badly hurt ... .- He sighed again, looking at Bob-. That's why he did not dare to call, let alone come back here. For a long time Erik hated him for having gone ... for preferring that life, than for him and his family ... until there came a moment when we thought him dead ... "

Bob nodded.

\- ... and then I arrived and I told you everything ...

Angus nodded.

\- When I met Erik in one of the pubs in the village, he was not too talkative ... - Bob began to tell, before Cat's watchful eyes-. He did not trust me and subjected me to a difficult interrogation ... but as soon as I told him the whole story, his expression changed. He drank two whiskys and then said: "Tell Stuart he can come back whenever he wants, yes, tell him I owe him a good beating and I'm going to charge him ..." - he looked at Angus and saw that he smiled-. We talked a lot that night between whiskeys, beers and cigar smoke ... from the Consortium, from my family here in England, from what was happening in NY ... And in the rest of Europe ... An alliance was formed between us and them, for possible contingencies ... and ... .- looked at his daughter. ... And that's what we have now ... a contingency..

Cat could feel the children move and thus also notice her husband's uneasiness ... and a strange sensation in the stomach, when she heard the name of Stuart ...

Bob kept talking.

\- Stuart was always on the sidelines with the hybrids ... But when he really knew you ... because of course he knew I had a daughter ... he could not keep doing it ..

Angus nodded.

\- Vincent is too important to him ... and he realized immediately ...

\- I know ... I know .. - Cat realized that her husband did not say anything ... and when you found out that I was pregnant you went quickly .. .- said with suspicion ...

The dark-haired Scotsman went to her.

\- Cat ... I know you have doubts about the reasons for not telling you everything and our intentions ... but I assure you that we will not force anything ... we do not want to rip your children ... we just want them to know all this .- said the magnificent looking wall- frescoes. ... and that they make the decisions that they create ...

\- They? .- She asked in astonishment.

They will grow up,.- his father told him-. And they will want to know what they are ... It is impossible to hide ...

Cat was speechless looking at the frescoes on the walls ... but unintentionally, a question formed in her mind:

"Vincent ... Will they decide?"

"I do not know ... Cat ... It is true that we will not be able to keep them isolated ... but we will always be there ... and also by then, who knows what will be of that cave ... and everything it means ... Quiet, a long time to make that decision ... and breathe, please. "

When Vincent told her that, Cat realized that she had been holding her breath since Angus had said, "Make the decisions they make." Paying attention to her husband, she opened her mouth and took a deep breath.

\- I need time to assimilate it ... .- She said worriedly-. Your wish would be for them to stay here ... and they would join ... to ... .- she shook her head-. It's too complicated for me ... Besides ... are there others like them? ...

Angus nodded.

\- There are "others" ... maybe something bigger for your daughter ... but there are ...

Cat smiled wryly

\- It seems something so out of my life to be here talking about this ... now ... .- looked at the belly -. When they have not even been born ... .- took up air again with force - ... is so ... so ...

\- Medieval?" .- Said Bob, completing the sentence for her, and Cat, when she heard him, nodded.

"Exactly Robert, that's what it is" she heard that Vincent say.

Angus scowled.

\- Yes, you may be right, but I do not want you not to see it like this ...- He bent his head for a moment and then raised it decisively again-. If you will allow me ... I want to show you something else ... .- He indicated them, the way they had entered-. Let's get out of here.

They climbed again up the cliff path. Bob grabbed hold of his daughter again while Angus went ahead ... Once they reached the top they saw that the clouds were returning to cover the sky and that the mist coming from the sea, was approaching.

Cat squeezed as tightly as she could with the jacket she wore around her. The damp chill was in her bones and almost made her tremble.

"Cat, relax ... Try it ... The cold will disappear"

Hear Vincent, made her immediately get warm ... She smiled and sighed again take his father's hand, followed Angus toward the castle.

When they arrived, they saw that those who were setting up the exhibition had gone out to eat.

Angus went through the rooms where it would place all the material and when he reached at last, he stopped. He approached one of the light-lined walls, with a tall base of the same color, and then Bob and Cat watched as it pushed the plinth and part of the wall, the size of a double door, opened.

Cat could not help but hold her breath.

\- Follow me ... - Angus asked, before disappearing through the dark vain that had been created.

They entered a room of about 30 square meters, lined with wooden shelves with glass doors. The roof was low, shaped like a ribbed vault and was painted a dark blue with small white dots ... they looked like stars in a stormy sky. Narrow windows covered the area glued to the vault. Two large rectangular tables occupied the central space. In one of them was a computer of last generation and in the other a printer DIN A3.

Cat just walked in and fell in love with the place. She wished that Vincent was physically with her at that time.

"I do not know what's going on, but you're very excited ..." she heard her husband say.

"I'll tell you everything ... I promise"

-What is this place? .-She asked Angus in astonishment.

He smiled, looking at her.

\- In this place is everything that we were, we are ... and I hope that someday it is, what we are in the future.

* * *

 **New York**

Late in the night, the private telephone of the president of the pharmaceutical company ORTON, sounded awakening him from a deep sleep. He picked it up right away ... it had to be something very urgent for him to be molested.

In it they asked for permission to accept a shipment of material that came from the old deposits of the Baker.

\- No ... no problem ... take charge ... You can take it to the warehouse under the Queensboro Bridge ...- he replied to the person on the other side-. They will have much faster access from there, if that is what they want, although I believe that the others are safer.

Their partners, as was the case, used to have to store sensitive material, and they always had places prepared for it. They were not always compounds that could be shown to the public without the corresponding make-up. No one should know they existed.

In addition, the Baker compounds had proved to be a reef, with immense possibilities that would make them rich ... How to refuse any request that came from them?

With his approval and after thoroughly clearing and in record time, Stanley's attic, all the material was transported in two refrigerated trucks to the place indicated, one of the many warehouses that counted the company.

It had, three of them located in the city of NY, but another 7 were outside and in them, was stored, not only stock of products, but also, materials of diverse origins, that needed a special environment for its conservation and a discretion absolute ... in addition, from their own uncontrolled experiments.

Now Stanley, with Rebecca and Ethan ... entered the agreed place, to supervise would be the guard and custody of all the material they brought. The other hybrid, the one who had thrown the darts at Vincent, Alfred, stayed in Stanley's car, at a safe distance in case there were any problems. It was a custom to always have the retreat covered.

As he watched as they emptied the first truck, Stanley checked his phone nervously, and found a message from De Lucca.

"The plan to have someone with the Keller family has not worked, Mark Newman has ruined it and now he has the bait, and both have disappeared."

He could not help throwing a curse as he read it. Damn Reynolds family! There was nothing he wanted more than to kill them with his own hands ... He looked at Rebecca for a second and could not help to see himself tightening her nice and delicate neck ... Something inside him became very excited as he stared at her ... and suddenly, a sharp beep pulled him out of his reverie, making him duck down quickly, to look at his cell phone again.

As he did so, he saw out of the corner of his eye, that Ethan was also looking at the phone, which John had given him.

They had just received a message.

Their expressions changed radically as soon as they read it.

"They know ... get out of there, now! They'll be on their way in brief" ...

They looked at each other in disbelief.

Ethan, quickly, went to the ORTON workers to get them back into the trucks. Just a few minutes ago they had started to unload, which would cost them little to reload everything.

He then went to one of them, who seemed to hold a higher position than the others, and asked him to call his boss immediately, asking for a new destination. The New York police would be there shortly. The manager did so, moving away from Ethan and the others as he spoke on the phone. When he returned, he made a gesture and went directly to the drivers, while telling them, that still in ORTON did not know anything about the police.

\- They'll be asking the judge for permission,.- Ethan said-. You'd better hurry to get this ready.

When the manager came back, he wrote down the address where the trucks would go.

The drivers, also workers of the pharmacist, as soon as they heard the closing of the doors of their vehicles, started, towards the new destiny.

The three watched as they walked away and then, Stanley, caught Rebecca by the arm.

\- We need to get out of here as soon as possible ...

Ethan called Alfred, who answered immediately.

\- The car is on its way ... You'll have to spend some time without seeing your collection ... do you have something for that arm and ... for the "other"? "He said to Stanley, staring at him when he said," other. "

Stanley nodded slowly.

\- Of course ...- He realized that Ethan knew he was sick. Gathering air, he pushed it away from his thought. They would have time to talk about it later, now they had other priorities.

They walked through the warehouse from side to side and out the front door. No sooner had he crossed than the door slammed shut.

While they waited for the car, Ethan did not take the eyes of Rebecca.

\- I wonder one thing ... How did they know we were coming here?

She said nothing, just looked ahead. No one had told him what he put into the message they had received, but seeing Ethan's expression as he looked at her, she knew right away. Stanley followed Ethan's gaze.

\- It's totally impossible ...

Ethan shook his head from side to side.

\- No, it's not impossible ...

He approached her.

\- They could not be watching, because I would have known ... .-The hybrid said, looking all over the place.

He stood in front of did her best to control her heart, she was sure he could feel it.

\- If what I'm afraid of is true ...- said Ethan slowly, staring at her. Rebecca saw rage in them, and an infinite sadness-. ... she is their Trojan horse ...

Stanley could not help but feel a hint of jealousy when he looked at her like that and a trace of uneasiness lingered inside him.

-What do you mean? .- He asked annoyed.

\- I think she's got a tracker ... She would not be the first woman to do it ... You can not trust women, let alone those who are capable of stealing your soul if you leave them .- He said this, still looking at her, though Rebecca knew that those words were not addressed to Stanley or to her.

He looked at him without understanding what he was saying, but aware that it was possible that Rebecca was carrying something ... It was not normal for the police to go to that store at that very moment. He went to her uneasily.

\- Raise your arms! .- he ordered.

She did, at the same moment the car entered the street where they were.

Stanley started to look in her clothes ... Rebecca could hear her gasping breathing, as she touched her, stopping in places where it was impossible to have a tracker ...

\- I would love your beloved Stuart to be here right now ... I would not be grateful to see this ...- he said, laughing as he held a hand to her breast.

She closed her eyes and held on. Then, apart from the car coming in ... they heard another engine. Rebecca opened her eyes in surprise, watching as her companions turned quickly there ... Ethan quickly knew who they were ...

\- Get in the car, right now! ... Are they!…

They got into the vehicle and Alfred started right away.

Damn scoundrel! Take your hands off her! Stuart shouted as he stopped the car with a sudden stop, and Erik and he opened the doors and went out, throwing themselves at them.

Rebecca turned to look, through the rear window of the BMW as the bersekers approached with speed to the car ... Part of her was scared thinking about what could happen to them, but another was very glad that they had come for her ...

Without realizing it, she took the pendant around her neck.

Stanley, from the front seat, only cared that Alfred would accelerate everything that could car ... In a fight between beasts, he would be a merely decorative object and of course dispensable ... Collateral damage ... And besides, he knew that those two wild beasts that ran like demons behind the car, wanted very much to catch him ... exactly the same as him to them.

"Alfred, accelerate damn it!" He shouted at the hybrid driver.

Instead, Ethan, just looking at Rebecca with a strange calm. He felt like the bersekers were about to reach them and then he decided to act.

\- "If you do not let us go ... I'll kill her" ...

His words, without being pronounced, reached the minds of the Scots.

Erik laughed.

-"All right, monster, queen for queen ... kill her and I'll kill Lynn."

Ethan did not say anything ... but Erik felt like Stuart stopped in his tracks, letting the car go a few yards away.

\- .. "You may ... but I know your friend will not leave you" ... - Ethan told him rejoicing.

Erik surprised, he turned immediately, seeing Stuart behind him ...

-... No Stuart, by God, NO!

Ethan laughed loudly in their minds.

"... Your friend," he told Erik, "... I would not be able to kill Lynn, and I was not going to let you do it ... and of course, he does not want me to kill Rebecca ... you know, I'm very capable of it ...- He looked at her, who, beside her, desperate, looked back as Stuart had stopped. He turned quickly to Ethan, and knew they were talking to each other-.I win ... but I'll leave you a gift ... ".- he said as a farewell.

With an almost invisible movement, he pulled the pendant from Rebecca, to her surprise and threw it out the window.

Stuart watched in slow motion as something fell from the car, hit the ground, and bounced until it stopped, a few meters from where he was. He came and saw the pendant on the floor. The son of a bitch had noticed, he thought.

When, desperate, he bent to pick it up, he heard Ethan's voice again ...

"She took care of her," she said almost in her whisper, and knew that, she only told him. She might be able to kill Rebecca, but she did not want Lynn to be hurt.

Ethan had cheated on them-he had managed to buy time and take Rebecca's locator-undoubtedly he had won, taking advantage of his weakness.

Erik in front of him, looking angry, as the car turned right at that moment and disappeared from view, ... and like Stuart, he had no intention of following.

"Stuart, this is more important than two women! .- He shouted angrily-. ... if it is necessary to sacrifice pawns, they sacrifice themselves. - anger was transmitted in each of his words - ... I do not understand that he could read in you, like an open book! ... That can not happen! ...

Stuart bent his head, nodding. There was rage inside him as well.

\- Yes, it has happened, it has done ... - he said to him raising the voice -. And he has read you too ... and he knows that you would be able to do it, to let Rebecca die, and if things went wrong, to be able to kill Lynn, just for revenge ...

Erik ducked his head.

\- You shot an innocent by Vincent! And now ... what the hell is going on in that head?

His friend approached him until he was only inches away.

"I do not know, Erik ... I do not know ..." he sighed. But first of all answer me to one thing ... really, would you have been able to kill her in cold blood, and let the woman die that I, your brother, love? ... .-They kept their eyes for a few seconds-... if you're going to answer me. ... never forget that I know when you lie ...

At last Erik ducked his head and started walking toward the car.

\- Let's go behind them, maybe, we can find them ... He did not look at Stuart as he spoke. We can track it down the old fashioned way ... and I know you can feel its heart ...

Stuart chased after him, sorry. They could not afford not to agree, but ... this ... he could not accept it.

\- Yes, but only in short distances ... -, - he said with lost hope.

When they were getting into the car, Erik leaned his arms on the car roof, thinking.

\- Maybe we can attract him to us ... - he said, making him participate in his thoughts.

Stuart knew right away what he was thinking.

\- I will not play with Rebekah's life ... no matter how much you hate her ...

\- I do not hate her.

Stuart nodded.

\- If you do…. You can not fool me ... and all this has been the straw that has filled the glass ... .- He shook his head from side to side as he got into the car. Erik did the same - ... I do not know if we can attract him or not ... I just know that if we want to catch them, they will have to help us ...

Erik nodded, as he started the engine of the SUV.

\- ... yes, but you will have to convince them ... because I do not think they are very happy to help us, after what has happened ...

Stuart stared ahead, trying to concentrate on Rebecca.

\- Well, look at it from another point of view ... if they help us, they help themselves ...

* * *

 **New York**

Something pulled Vincent to open his eyes but he did not want ... He did not want to part and less, after what he had just heard ... but that something, made the contours of his environment blurred, that the warmth of being inside her, was disappearing little by little ... and that his body and his soul to be just one ...

In the end what dragged him, it won, giving him only time to brush his face, when he left her body and the castle, and flew again on green hills and gray clouds.

He awoke in his bed on Riverside Drive, opened his eyes after a few seconds when he became aware of what had happened, and saw the ceiling and the canopy.

Deep breath…. He had to call her ... that could not have been a dream ... it was too real. He could feel her like never before. His empathy had been such that her sadness, longing, fear and uneasiness had settled inside him, and he felt them as his own.

He realized just open his eyes that it was night. How many hours had he been in that bed?

He saw Evan with his eyes closed, sitting in the little blue chair Cat had bought.

He sat on the bed trying to make as little noise as possible.

\- I'm awake ..." he said, without opening his eyes.

\- You'd let me down if you were not ... What time is it?" He asked as he sat up in bed.

Evan smiled as he rubbed his bald head in disgust, and looked at his watch.

\- 8 ... it's night ... You broke a leg ... Well, rather, your bone came out of your skin when you fell from the attic of Stanley, after Stuart had thrown you, according to him, to save your life ... according to you, prevent you from killing him ...

Vincent looked at him, motioning him to stop talking, licked his lips and smiled faintly.

\- You can skip all the rest, until I faint on the sofa in the living room ... I remember everything ... I remember Stuart ... .-Said his name in a whisper-. The images of his confrontation with the berseker, mixed in his mind, with the dream he just had and did not let him think clearly.

He took off the sheet, looking for the wound on her leg. As he did so he saw a large patch of dried blood on the bottom.

\- We took the band off just a couple of hours ago ... We did not want to wake you, you needed to rest the more the better.

Vincent touched the spot where a small, bright pink-colored scar marks the spot of his wound.

Evan nodded as he watched.

\- Yes, that is…. You've recovered perfectly ... .-He shook his head a little to one side and the other-. All that blood is the one that came out of the wound when they brought you here ... .- He shrugged. - ... for a long time he did not have to put a bone in place, and much longer still, he did not do it on the leg of someone so muscular ... It costs a lot more to move the bone ... I can assure you that we sweat a lot, Jt and me. Luckily the darts had left you unconscious, if not, I do not think we could have done it so quickly ... Stuart told us that time was fundamental for your body, not to cure it falsely. .-He stopped talking for a moment, watching his reaction in saying the name of the Scot, but Vincent did not make the slightest movement-. ... and besides, we had to make the fever stop.

Vincent stroked the wound slowly.

\- Would you mind bringing my clothes? ... I need to get up ... I think the leg will hold ...- he said reluctantly. He was still somewhat disoriented.

He sat down on the bed and with a little effort rose to his feet. Evan got up to grab him in case he fell down, but seeing that he was holding on, there was the closet and he pulled out a black cowboy pants, a T-shirt of the same color, shoes and a jacket. He left it on the bed.

Vincent frowned at the sight of it.

\- How did this get here? .-He asked, looking at him suspiciously at his trousers. They were not the ones he wore the night before.

Evan caught air on one of the pillars of the bed. He smiled before he spoke.

\- We had a very busy night your friend and I ... I can assure you.

Immediately, and without moving from where he was leaning, he was told the whole story.

Vincent did not take a moment to pay attention to him while he was dressing.

When Evan told him what had happened to the hybrids he could not believe it.

He sat on the bed with one of his shoes in his hand.

\- How could Jt kill him? .- He asked, unable to believe what he was hearing.

Evan had an explanation.

\- I think you were all right because you said that they had a huge ego ... According to Jt, he threw him to the ground a few meters from where Tess was a tremendous blow, but could not leave him unconscious for more than a few seconds .. .- He smiled as he told. ... and then he went to Tess, did not care about Jt...

Vincent closed his eyes.

Evan continued talking.

\- As I was about to catch Tess, Jt approached him from behind, and drawing strength, I guess from his own despair, or simply that per girl is able to do anything, even crazy like this ... .- said openly smiling -. ... He stuck a small tube of scaffolding, which he had found in the material of the hospital works, in the back ... he did it so hard that it broke his heart ...

Vincent shook his head from side to side ... he could not believe it.

\- How lucky they have been! .- He said, realizing that his friend and Tess were alive with a miracle-. They should both be dead ...

Evan nodded.

Well ...The wound on Tess's throat opened and we had to re-sew and bandage her-fortunately your friends appeared...

Vincent held up a hand.

\- ... that, later ... now I want to ask you something ...- He said looking into his eyes-. How was your thing?

Evan did not expect that question. He had told her about the fight with the hybrid and how he had taken her heart, but then realized that Vincent wants to know something more. He wanted to know how he'd felt.

He swallowed and went to sit on the couch.

\- It was different than before ...- He rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together-. When I felt that Cat was being attacked in her house and I went there, it was ... like ... ..- she found it difficult to find the words- ... as if there was a need that forces me to do what I did ... I was not aware of anything I simply had to stop them before they hurt Cat ... it was much more violent, it was only men but there was no pity in my actions ... I did not understand morals ... She was above everything ... .- stopped talking to wet her lips -… but this time…. I felt, a strange coldness ... I felt that I had to prevent him from putting that bomb on and I had to kill him for it ... but it was not an irrational thing ... Plan my arrival and kill him without hardly having time to react ... While he prepared the charges, I quickly approached, and I took his heart out as you taught me ... and I swear I almost did not stain myself ... .possibly if the hybrid had not been aware of his mission, I would have had to face him ... head on and perhaps now I would be dead ... but it was not like that…

Vincent sucked in air.

\- No ... and you won ... do not think about what could have happened ...

Evan looked him in the eyes, shaking his head.

\- No, I do not ... no ... what I think is how I felt with his heart my hand ...

Vincent smiled.

\- You felt powerful ... Capable of anything ...

\- Yes it's correct…. .- He nodded-. There is a moment where you believe yourself capable of everything ... and no ... I did not feel guilty ... Now I know what I can do and I know the power I have ... then it was more unpredictable, and I recognize that I did not like to know that I had killed simple men, even though they would have threatened Cat ... and I think I might be a little afraid of myself.

Vincent smiled.

\- So, I was for more than 10 years ... Until Stu ... .- stopped at his name. He drew in a breath and continued speaking-. You were very lucky to have us, you give me some envy...- He said half-jokingly half-seriously.-. ... going through all this alone, it's a hell ...- He kept putting on his shoes-. I could not turn to anyone ... I did not know what was happening to me, what was going to happen to me ...

\- That sounds to me ... .- Evan said, nodding.

\- Yes ... that's right ...-He remembered how little he had left to die-. ... I did not know how it would end ... if it did not become by Jt ... .-He looked at a spot on the wall of the room behind Evan-. ... maybe I was not here ...

The two got lost in their thoughts for a few seconds, Vincent suddenly sighed and as he finished putting on his shoes, he spoke again.

\- Let's leave these issues ... they are not good ... Anything you want to know you know where I am ...

Evan nodded, also coming back from the strange place where he had gone for a few seconds.

\- ... And now if you do not mind tell me how the hell you have known the people of the tunnels ... .- Vincent asked with interest.

He listened to him and told him while Vincent finished dressing.

\- While I was helping to install Tess in a large room with walls and stone ceiling, Jt went to the club to get his medicine cabinet, where he has his antibiotics and some things for Tess. Devin told us as we left the hospital, before they closed it, that they had material to be able to treat it ... but even so, he wanted to go for more ... .- raised an eyebrow and smiled openly.-. And luckily he did, he found something incredible ...

\- Which? .- Vincent asked with his mind on another question as well.

Vincent took the jacket he had worn last night, during the assault on Stanley's apartment. It was dirty, but he only cared what was in his pockets.

Evan was about to answer, but Vincent interrupted him.

\- Where is my mobile!? .- asked visibly worried. He needed to talk with Cat ... NOW ... Now that his mind was clear he wanted to hear her message again and call her ... He knew she needed him ...

Evan shrugged.

\- I have not seen him ... maybe Jt or Stuart ... he was the one who found you ...

\- Stuart...- He repeated the name slowly. He remembered that he heard Cat's message lying on the storage bed ... and that he fainted just after ... Or the cell phone was in that bed or he had it.

At that moment, he felt Stuart, walking alone by the road that led to the house.

-Stuart ...- he repeated again, this time with more emphasis-. He's here…

He put on his jacket and was there was the door to the room.

Evan got up quickly from the chair. He put his hand on the door so Vincent could not open it.

\- I do not think you should face him ...- Evan knew he was almost healed. There would be nothing to stop him now, and he was no match for the berserk-. ... I'm going to go down ... .- he said.

Vincent ducked his head for a second.

-NO! .- He shouted at him abruptly, giving no choice, as he pushed Evan's hand away from the door. He tried to put up with it, but discovered that Vincent was stronger than him-. I will not face it ... It's not the time ... I have to work with him ... .-he said but did not mention the dream he just had where he had heard clearly what Angus had told Cat and what they had talked about after-. ... but I have to make things clear between the two ...

Evan looked into his eyes, trying to know if what he was saying was true.

Vincent stared back at him ... and slowly, Evan pulled away.

Vincent nodded, opened the door, and left the room.

* * *

 **New York Tunnels**

When Vincent awoke, the first thing he saw in the dim light of his room was Lynn's blue eyes fixed on him.

Although he did not want to fall asleep, he could not help but fall asleep after a hard day. Concerned with what might have happened to Lynn and the others, in the foray into Stanley's lair, it had to be added, the situation in which she arrived, and what could happen to them, to her people , Now that Ethan had escaped, knowing of their existence and how to find them.

\- Hello ... - he greeted her slowly.

She smiled faintly, closing her eyes again.

Vincent got up from his chair and sat on the bed.

\- How do you feel? Did you just wake up?".- He asked worriedly.

Lynn gulped before speaking.

\- Yes ... a moment ago ... I think well ... .- she said seriously. I should not have fainted, but everything was so ... intense. .-It was the only word he could think of to define the situation in which they had been. She could still see the bullet approaching her face and Ethan's expression-. ... "Oh my God, Ethan!" She thought, remembering him ... remembering everything ... and remembering how she felt ...

Her right hand rested above his head resting on the pillow, while her left was above the sheets surrounding her abdomen.

Vincent brought his hand to it and squeezed it.

Lynn in a quick move pulled her away. She could not let anything touch her ... she could not after what she had done ... She looked back at him, feeling with an immense pain that she had betrayed him.

She knew that she felt something very deep for Vincent ... something that filled her inside like nothing, she had done before ... Something she knew made sense to her whole life, but when she was with Ethan in her apartment, all that disappeared and alone there was the desire she felt for him and threatened to devour her, every time he kissed her.

Vincent was surprised by his behavior. She was the one who was looking for his hand.

Lynn sat in front of him.

\- I should go to my room ... She took off the sheets that covered her and made to rise from the bed.

Vincent quickly prevented it by grabbing her by the shoulders.

\- You do not have to go anywhere. Erik has told us everything ... you were not to blame ... Ethan is strong and fast, and took advantage of his moment ... nothing else…

She looked into his eyes. Vincent saw in them a sadness that he had not seen before. Did she feel that way about the loss of Ethan? ... Realizing that it could be that, with enormous jealousy, they took over her heart ... No, no ... He had no right to be jealous, he reproached himself ... but ...

Lynn caressed his cheek.

\- I do not feel guilty ... that's why ...- she said, bowing her head-. ... but ... but ... now I can not be here...-She looked at the bed and the room.-. I can not…

Vincent grabbed her chin and forced her head up.

\- Of course you can stay ... Lynn ... I ...

She would not let him finish talking. She gently covered his mouth and shifted her head vehemently.

\- No, Vincent, please do not say anything ... I have to go ...

She got out of bed and this time he did not stop her. Lynn covered herself with one of the warm blankets, sucking in her scent, and slowly left the room, leaving him alone in the midst of a sea of doubts.

* * *

 **Skye**

Heather and Dana entered the castle room and found Bob sitting in one of the armchairs while sipping a cup of coffee.

They had just arrived from town, after talking long and hard about what Evan had told Heather and how to act from then on.

Dana approached him, her mind cleared thanks to the walk up the castle. Despite having eaten, the wiskys had taken over.

\- We have something to tell you ... Where is Cat? She asked not seeing her.

Bob got up and kissed her lips and went to the central oval table.

\- She has spent the afternoon entertained ... - he told them thinking about the long time Cat had spent in the room that Angus had taught them .- Now is in her room ... on a break. It's been a difficult day ... .-They both looked at him with concern-. Before you tell me anything, you must read this... .- He carefully slid Rebecca's notebook over the surface-. ... that's why Cat threw you out this morning from here. .- He caught air-. I'm tired of secrets ... .-He leaned with both hands on the table, watching them. He could tell by the look on his face that said the truth-. It was just hiding things ... I almost lost her, well I'm still not sure I did not lose her ...

Heather could not help but smile irony as she sat on a chair and opened Rebecca's vintage notebook. Dana turned to Bob and took her hand.

\- I love that you say that, it was time ... - she said smiling with sorrow ... But, precisely now, that, it will be impossible ...

And then they told him everything they knew and he did not ... and that under no circumstances could know Cat.

When they finished, only a few words came out of his mouth.

\- All right, I understand Vincent. I will be a tomb, I think I need time to assimilate that Stuart, was able to do something like this..-He lowered his head sadly-. ... but, I'll tell you one thing, knowing how Cat is, I hope she did not find out until the children were born, because, I warn you, as she found out now ... I do not know what she will be able to do ...

* * *

 **New York**

He was coming down the stairs when he heard the door open and saw Stuart enter the house. They were almost in the same position as they had been a few hours before, when Vincent threw himself on him, intent on killing him.

They both stared at each other without saying anything. Green eyes of both locked on the other.

Vincent finished walking down the stairs, past the berserker, and headed for the small living room.

He reached the chimney, which someone had lit, and leaned with both hands and arms outstretched on the stone shelf at the top.

He heard Stuart's footsteps behind him and the sound of the sofa as he sat down. He knew right away that he was waiting for her to start talking.

\- Do you have my phone? He asked without turning.

\- Yes ...- he answered, pulling the phone from his coat pocket and setting it on the table opposite the sofa-. It's full of Catherine's calls ... .-He cleared his throat-. I heard the message that Cat sent you ... telling you what Rebecca had written ...

Vincent turned around quickly and picked it up.

It was true. There were numerous calls from Cat ... and from someone else. Angela.

\- Then you know what I know ... .-He thought about telling him something of his dream, but he dismissed it immediately. he could not face that now.-. . But we will not talk about that now ... .- He showed him heis cell phone-. What did you take it for?

Stuart was tempted to explain something of the legend and the curse even though Vincent did not want to, but he remembered his previous conversation and thought that it was better to listen to him ... he did not want them to face each other again, it had not been pleasant. He focused on what he had asked, catching air before answering.

\- I needed it ... Rebecca is with Stanley ...

Vincent looked at him with wide eyes.

\- How?

\- After throwing you out the window ...- he began to count slowly-. "kill two of them, but Stanley pointed it with a revolver ... Another beast, the one that had thrown the darts at you, came to me ...-He shook his head from side to side-. ... I could not stay ... I had no option to win and could have hurt her ... .-he looked at him as he spoke-. Besides I was very worried about you ... I had to jump

Vincent ducked his head, looking back at his cell phone, smiling wryly at what Stuart had just said.

Seeing that he did not say anything, the Scot continued talking.

\- After what happened this morning, Erik and I followed her with the help of the locator and we went out for her ... she was in a ship under the bridge Queensboro, on the other side of the river ... your father-in-law showed me some ORTON papers and I think it belongs to them ... I called Reagan's office to investigate ...

Vincent looked up from his cell phone again.

\- And ... did you find her?

Despite the abrupt tone with which he spoke, Stuart was certain that a part of him was worried.

\- No ... we arrived when they fled with the car ... we jumped from ours to them and we could have taken them ... but Ethan, spoke to us ...

Vincent interrupted him at once.

\- Ethan!?

\- Yes. He escaped ... he did no harm to anyone ... but he fled ... and we see that he is with Stanley ...

\- Is Lynn all right?.- Now, yes, he was worried.- And the people in the tunnels? And Vincent?

Stuart nodded.

\- They're all well ... They've taken care of everything, ever since Erik came back with Lynn ... Also, as far as Ethan has told me, I do not think I'm going there ... He wants her to be protected from the Consortium's own people ...

Vincent put his cell phone in his jacket, and sat down in a comfortable chair opposite the sofa. He could not help but think of his wife choosing the fabric and his heart shrank.

\- What else?

\- Ethan told us he would kill her ... if we approached ... and Erik told him we would kill Lynn ... but the son of a bitch knew right away, that I was not going to let Erik do it ... You should have heard him laugh. .. and see the expression on Erik's face ...

Vincent could not help but smile irony.

\- Oh, now you have scruples?

\- Vincent! I've already explained!" .- He shouted, getting up from the couch-. You will not believe me capable of killing her for revenge ...

Vincent did not get up, just looked at him as he leaned against the back of the chair with indolence

\- I do not know, you tell me…

Vincent felt the anger inside the berserker. More than answering, he spat out the next words where he kept telling her about Ethan, ignoring what he had just heard, though he knew that his words had sunk deep inside him.

\- As he laughed, he took the pendant from Rebecca and threw it out the window of the car ... We tried to continue through the city but in the end, we lost ... What we would have given because Evan had been with us ...- He clenched his fists. The veins in his hand swelled, giving the impression that they were about to explode-. We can not feel Ethan ... I can feel Rebecca but with limitations and this time was not enough ... ... We followed them to the outskirts of the city, but there, we lost them ... and I think, that at some point they changed cars ... I do not know ... Something happened ...

He sat back on the couch, looking like he was defeated.

\- I can not feel her being so far away ... and I can not risk that we fall into some trap ...

Vincent was still cold and indolent, staring at him.

\- What have you come to, Stuart? To give me back my cell phone?

Stuart nodded.

\- ... and to ask you to help us find her ... Vincent without you ... we can not win this war ...

Vincent looked up at the ceiling and caught air.

\- And without Evan ... without Jt ... without the police, without Mark, without the Reynolds and without the people of the tunnels ... and without Cat ... .. - .- Vincent clarified to him. You need us all ... and now I do not know if we can trust you ...

Stuart bowed his head.

Vincent got up and the berseker did the same.

\- ... If I have to beg, I'll do it, it's the last chance we have to end what started so long ago .-He said raising his head.

\- It is not necessary…. We will help you, we can not go on with this ... we are tired ... and they will not stop until they get what they want ... ... we will finish this fight ... good or bad ... although, maybe, it ends with all of us before ... - saved the table that separated them and was placed right in front of him-. ... - ... if we survive and everything ends well ... I do not want to see you again, neither you nor anyone like you ... I do not want you to even approach Cat and neither our children, ever ... I want you to disappear from my life and forget ... forget you as if you never existed ...

He felt Stuart's pain, and contrary to what he thought at first, that did not make him happy. Annoyed with himself he went to the door of the house.

\- Stay as long as you want ... after all, I live in the tunnels, now ... and this house does not bring me good memories ... I have to leave ... tonight there are stars .-he said looking through the large window of the room.

Stuart did not say anything. A part of him was angry because Vincent could not see beyond.

Vincent opened the door and turned back to the Scotsman. He ran his tongue down his lower lip, annoyed with himself. He did not want to, but he had to ask.

\- One more thing…..- He said slowly-. Is it normal for children to have a connection with me, without being born? .- He asked, not looking into his eyes.

Stuart could not hide his surprise.

\- What did you feel?

Vincent looked up in annoyance.

\- It's none of your business ... Just answer the question .- he demanded.

Stuart stared at him.

\- Yes ... - he answered remarking the syllable.

Vincent nodded, and left the house closing the door behind him.

Stuart put his hand to his mouth, surprised ... and a broad smile on his face. There was still hope. Those wonderful children!

Taking a deep breath, for the first time in hours, he put his hands in the pockets of his pants and went to the stairs.

\- Evan! You can go down! There's no blood to clean. -He cleared his throat, as he watched Evan come down the stairs slowly-. Possibly Heather will have Markus's notebook in his possession ... Jt should go outside and call her ...

Evan came up to him.

\- We will help you, but it will not be easy to do it .- he said, without mentioning the notebook.

Although something told him, that Stuart had a compelling reason to do everything he had done, he felt that it was not necessary to kill an innocent man for it. That was going to be difficult to forget, and he was very clear, although in his new nature there was much of the man in front of him, on which side he wanted to be when everything broke.

Stuart bowed his head. A half smile flashed across his face.

-I imagine ...- He picked it up again and looked into his eyes-. But I assure you that things can change ... .- turned around and without removing his hands from the pocket of his pants went to the small room-. ... and now I'm going to lie down a bit ... I also need to rest ... from time to time ...

And that was what he did as he watched as Evan went down to the basement on the way to the tunnels ... He closed his eyes and the image of the last time he saw Rebecca took over his mind, along with Vincent's expression, knowing the truth, and Erik's anger, when he realized that Ethan was right.

Definitely ... no, I was not going to rest this time.

 **Will it continue ... did you like it? There is much more.))) Keep reading ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

 **Skye**

Someone knocked slowly at her door just as she prepared to go to bed.

She opened it, believing it would be Cat, to say good night ... Her sister had gone to bed very soon, barely without dinner, and that made her uneasy ... She would have liked to tell her everything, but Vincent did not want to worry her, more than she already was and Heather understood.

She was going to say "Hello" ... but the word stayed on her lips when she saw Angus at the door. He carried a book or notebook in his hand. She immediately knew what it was ...

\- Stuart told me to give it to you .-He handed it to her, but at the last moment he pulled it away-. Not a word to Cat about all this ... .-he said very seriously.

Heather took it and took it out of the hand of a strong pull.

\- I will not say anything ... but, I think you are not the one to demand anything ..

He watched as Agnus' nostrils swelled, and he expelled air through them.

\- I do not expect you to understand it ... but do not judge it ... Do not judge us lightly.

Heather stared at him and without saying anything else slammed the door shut in his nose.

Without wasting time, she went to her bed, pulled her cell phone out of her purse, and charging it to keep from losing power, began to photograph each page and send it to Jt.

* * *

 **New York**

Jt had left Tess, accompanied by Evan and some people from the tunnels, as he left to receive the call from Heather.

After having slept all they wanted and had eaten, what Mary had taken them, Tess was much better and not to say that he too. Everything that had lived that last night had made him sleep like a baby.

After all they had lived felt comfortable and protected in there, and according to Evan, could be quiet with Vincent. The wound was fully healed and he had risen much more calmly ... and the proof was that he had talked to Stuart and had not tried to kill him.

A young boy, named Jacob, drove him to the club in another van, this time red, with the emblem of a laundry.

They arrived there without mishaps. Jacob stayed in the car, parked in one of the alleys near the club, while he entered, through the back door. He did not turn on the light.

He started his computer, quickly. Just as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and saw that he had a good number of messages and a phone call.

The messages were from Heather ... and the call?

\- The boss! .-He exclaimed when he saw that it came from Angela Baker. That was what he and Evan called her.

A special boss, who paid their salaries and who allowed all their research, on the immense possibilities of bersekers' DNA, could be realized.

In short, she paid the bills and only asked for a detailed monthly report, delivered confidentially only to her, with each and every one of their advances.

Vincent had called her to tell her that he had found her father's body in the filthy cellars of the Bennett Collage ... He told her that as soon as she got to NY, she would call him to go see the body and prepare the funeral.

When he checked the messages he saw that one of them was hers, all the others were from Heather.

Angela's message read as follows: "I have tried to locate Vincent but I have not been able to ... I go to NY in 20 days, I am subject to extreme urgency in Switzerland, and as soon as I land I will call you ... Keep what remains of my father, cold "until then" ...

A smile formed on JT's face ... From what she seemed she was still quite unhappy with her father ... certainly not for less ...

He left the message of Angela, to show it to Vincent as soon as he saw him, and plugged into the computer on mobile. He sat down in his armchair and started looking in the photo folder of his cell phone.

Angela's message read as follows: "I have tried to locate Vincent but I have not been able to ... I go to NY in 20 days, I am subject to extreme urgency in Switzerland, and as soon as I land I will call you ... Keep what remains of my father, cold "until then" ...

A smile formed on JT's face ... From what she seemed she was still quite unhappy with her father ... certainly not for less ...

He left the message of Angela, to show it to Vincent as soon as he saw him, and plugged into the computer on mobile. He sat down in his armchair and started looking in the photo folder of his cell phone.

He opened it and 24 files appeared. He opened them all and ordered them to be printed, two copies of each. He kept an eye on them while the printer worked, but he did not want to go too deep. He had to read them very calmly and now was not the time ... He had to leave quickly in case they were watching the place.

When the printer finished, he took all the papers and put them in a folder ... He unplugged the phone, turned off the computer, ran from his house, also through the back door to the van.

Just seeing him out, Jacob, started the engine. Jt opened the front seat door and entered quickly.

They crossed the alley and out onto the avenue, accelerating toward the laundry, through which they had come out of the tunnels.

Jt took the walk to send a message to Heather. It would be very late there, but he was convinced that he would be waiting for him.

"Perfect ... Thanks Heather ... As soon as you take a look I tell you ... NOT A WORD TO CAT ... Have the cell phone by hand, then Evan will call you ... I miss you very much ... We all miss you ... JT"

* * *

 **New York-Skye**

Vincent jumped to the roof from the next building, after carefully observing that no one was watching.

He sat on the wall, where so many times they had been leaning, and watched the city and the few stars that the bright lights of NY let him glimpse. Surely she could see many more where she was ...

She had told him in her phone calls how the island was and, as it seemed, perhaps it was the closest thing to the paradise on earth ... yes, very cold ... although that to Cat, as a good New Yorker, did not Scared

As he looked at the sight and thought of her, he tried to calm his mind. Something tormented him after sleep and did not know exactly what it was ... He tried to concentrate.

He had to tell his wife, everything that had happened, not to mention Markus; That was too much for her, in her condition ... In addition, he was very clear, feeling what he had felt when he was inside her, how was Cat, anonymously, that would make a madness ... Possibly wanted to leave there ...

Vincent realized that a few hours earlier he would have wanted her to leave ... to run back into his arms and the rest of the world to go to hell ... They would do everything possible to protect themselves ... but now, after hearing the whole story , And with the clearest mind, he realized that it would be crazy to get out of there ... They would be waiting for her and they would catch her ... ..and that would be much worse than having a destiny to break a curse.

Cat was better there than anywhere else and he should be with her, but he could not leave what was happening in NY and run away ... they had to fulfill a clear mission and that was going to do as much as it hurt ...

Maybe then call that Bob Reynolds liar, who for his misfortune was his father-in-law, and talk to him ... to see if he could start to do things the way they had to, and certainly not tell Cat anything Of Stuart's ... He was very clear that at this point, he would know ... if Evan had told Heather, the three of them would know ...

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and looked for Cat's number. He was about to dial, but he thought better of it.

She sighed repeatedly, got off the wall and entered the building.

He walked down the stairs to the floor where his apartment was. He took the key from his trouser pocket and, after quietly opening it, went inside.

He did not turn on the lights. He simply looked at the living room and the kitchen. It was so sad to be there without her.

Slowly he went to the bedroom. He walked around the bed, where they had shared so much, and went out the window that led to the fire escape ... His other place, since that day when he gave her his phone number.

He smiled remembering how beautiful and excited Cat was and how frightened he was ... Scared, because he was in love with her now, without remedy ... although it took him a while to know how intense that really was. The appearance of Alex, who at first dislocated him deeply, made him recognize himself as he loved her, and what she was willing to do for him, despite what he was ... He made her suffer, when she never deserved it ... and then made her suffer with Tori ... and made her suffer again, when she made the decision to go ahead with the pregnancy ... He would never forgive himself for all this, for many years he lived ... Now, he just wanted her to be happy ... by his side ... whatever it cost ... she deserved it so much.

Thinking about all this, he sat on one of the cold steps and looked back to his city ... hers ... that of the two ...

He took the cell phone out of his coat pocket and looked at the time it was ... It was early morning in Scotland, but he was sure Cat would pick it up right away ...

He dialed and waited.

At the second tone, his wife's voice on the other side, made his heart dance.

-Vincent! ... How much desire I had to hear you! I could not sleep ... .- had picked up the phone from her bedside table the second after it started ringing. She lay in bed without turning on the light.

\- Sorry ... honey, I'm sorry to call you at this time but I had a little mishap ... It took me a while to get better ... but now, I'm already perfectly ... Everything under control ...

\- Yes?.- Cat asked unconvinced-. What happened to Stanley and what happened to you? And do not try to lie to me ... I think now I know when you lie to me.

Vincent told him that Ethan took them there, but that shortly after arriving at the apartment, two hybrids appeared and that he, was injured in a leg by a bad fall ... None of that was to miss the truth ...

He held his breath, waiting for his wife to say something.

\- Then you did not get anything ...

\- No ... and they have Rebecca ..

\- Oh! OMG! She exclaimed frightened.

.- Do not worry ... we'll take care of them .- he said, trying to hide what he was thinking of working with Stuart and Erik -. You just have to worry about being okay.

\- And Ethan?

Vincent closed his eyes, squeezing a little against the wall of the house.

\- Ethan has escaped ... and before you ask ... Vincent and the others have already taken action, in case he came to the tunnels ... but I think they will not do it ... because Lynn is there, and afraid of what can do the Consortium ..

Cat nodded.

\- He's in love with her ...

\- Yes ... but we do not have to underestimate him for it ..

\- No ... do not do it ... Never do ... .- He heard as Cat caught air. So you're okay? -. He was all his concern right now, above all else.

Vincent answered right away.

\- Sure ... I had a little fever ... but it happened..- Physically he was fine, but emotionally it was something else.

Cat sighed trying to relax.

\- I was so anxious that you would tell me that ...- she sighed again-. Now ... I want to ask you something ...

\- I know what it is ...- he said, smiling, anticipating her question-. And yes ... it was me ...

Cat shouted with joy on the other side.

\- Then it was true that you were with me all the time in the cave ... I can not believe it ... I ... as the hours went by I was more afraid that it would have been me, the one who had imagined everything ... You heard what Angus told us.

\- I was with you, Cat ... you did not imagine anything ... and I heard everything ... - he said, as he got up from the stairs and went back into the room. It was cold outside and he wanted to get warm. He lay down on the bed again, slowly. He put his hands free on the phone, set it on the bedspread-. After the initial shock of assimilating where I was, I heard the voice of Angus and began to pay attention ... and as I told you then, we should not worry yet ... there is a lot of time left and those children will be with us ... not with them. ..

\- Yes, I know but...

\- Nothing but Cat ...- Vincent shifted on the bed, sticking sideways, closer to the cell phone-. Promise me you will not give more laps ...

She reluctantly, she did.

\- Agree ...

Vincent kept talking.

\- Where did you go later? You were ... excited ... and you did not want to tell me anything ...

Cat remembered how she had felt, as she entered the half-hidden room of the castle. Vincent was right, she was thrilled.

\- I could not do it because it was so difficult to describe ... We left the cave and ... .- said beginning to tell him.

Vincent interrupted her.

\- I felt like you were ... I do not understand how, but I could see from the outside ... since you left there until you arrived at a small castle of gray stones on top of a hill ... then again it was inside you ...

Cat smiled ... it seemed so incredible and so wonderful at the same time.

\- We have to find out how they can do it ...- she sighed -. ... it seems so amazing ...- said this, she went back to what she was telling-. Angus took us to a room of the castle where Have accumulated in a great chronicle the history of his lineage ... There are manuscripts so old that it is almost scary to look at them ... you think they are going to be undone at any moment ... And one of the last annotations, done already, through computers ... is my arrival on the island ... made by the temporary substitute of the current chronicler ... Guess who are they?

Vincent did not have to think much ...

\- The substitute is Angus and the chronicler is ... Erik? - could not be another.

Cat nodded.

\- Exactly...-She took a breath-. It is incredible what there is in that room ... drawings of more than 14 centuries, mixed with family trees ... .We can say that they only lack what we find in the basement of the laboratory ... I would do anything because you were with me seeing everything ...

Vincent closed his eyes. Despite everything Cat was telling him, and everything he had heard ... he could not get Stuart out of his head ... and Paul Markus.

\- Vincent ... after seeing and hearing what I have seen and heard, today ... - she said slowly, ignoring what she had just promised. - ... I think our children are not just ours ... they belong to them and they know ... Stuart, Erik, they all know it ... and I think they too ...

Vincent bit his lower lip until he felt the blood in his mouth.

That was what was going on in his mind, all the time, since he had woken from sleep and realized that everything was real. He had felt ... he had felt that his children wanted him to understand what they were.

\- Cat! You promised me!"

\- Yes, but ...-she apologized-. She had so many questions to ask!

\- They are ours, Catherine, and I have no intention of them forgetting it ... .- tried to change the subject did not want to think about all this now, let alone his wife did it-. ... Cat, we will think of everything This later ... we still have to know more things, but above all you must rest. I'm worried about you. You can not face everything ... relax, and think only that children are born well ... the rest, little by little ...

Cat sat on the bed and switched on the light.

\- Yes ... I think you're right ... I feel that everything surpasses me ... I could not do this without feeling you by my side. Sometimes I just want to cry and shout ... Vincent, sometimes I do not feel myself.

\- Cat ... that's called pregnancy ... It's normal, and besides it's not an ordinary pregnancy ... Nor are you in a controlled situation ... Give yourself a margin to be desperate ... As soon as everything happens, you will become the Cat always ... and that will shake the world ..

She smiled at that.

\- You are great... You've always known how to cheer me up and be serenely. ... .-She smiled, feeling better at the moment-. You get your voice to relax me ... Are you going to sleep now?.- She asked, thinking of what had happened in the cave.

Vincent stirred a little on the bed.

\- I'm in our apartment ... and yes, I think I'm going to sleep here ... .. do you want me to come to you again?.- He asked, sensing what she was thinking.

Cat smiled excitedly.

\- Yes, of course if ... I would love to have you by my side in flesh and bone, but this will be for now ...

Imagining Vincent beside her made her sigh ... He had the best formula to make her rest. She frowned, thinking that all that was impossible because she was far away ... but at that moment, something occurred to her ... She smiled openly, thinking about the daring of the occurrence ... but, why not? He could feel her ... in every way ...

"Then let's not waste time ..." he said, laughing hopefully that it might happen again.

\- No ... we did not lose ... .- was going to hang, but at that moment he thought of something. Vincent!

He heard her as he was about to turn off the phone.

\- Tell me...

\- If you can not sleep, call me ... I do not want to say goodbye to you yet ... ok? She asked almost pleading ..

\- Okay…. Do not worry, I'll do…

Then, they hung the two phones.

Vincent undressed and rushed into bed.

Smiling, he took Cat's pillow and pressed it to his face, breathing hard. The delicate scent of her entered him and made him shudder. He closed his eyes, and although he had awakened very recently, he fell asleep immediately.

* * *

Cat undressed quickly. He got into bed and switched off the light from the lamp on his nightstand.

The moonlight filtered through the grates of the wooden shutters.

She closed her eyes and evoked Vincent.

Vincent making love to her.

She concentrated, in his scent, strong, masculine and unmistakable. A smell that made her, want him whenever he was near, the softness of his skin, while she walked , with her hands, with her mouth, with her tongue ... She took a deep breath at the thought of it.

With each passing day she wanted him more, with a yearning she never thought she could feel. Maybe the pregnancy had something to do with it ... somewhere, she had read that pregnant women could experience an increase in their livid from the 4th month, although of course, being separated, was more than enough to miss him of that way.

She sighed, still with her eyes closed.

The thick blankets that covered her bed crushed her lightly against the mattress, but contrary to what it might seem, it made her feel comfortable and clothed in a strange heat that colored her cheeks and increased, even more, her excitement .

Suddenly, she noticed the hand of one of the babies again running her belly horizontally.

She smiled hopefully.

"Vincent, are you there?"

A few seconds after asking that question, she felt the same feeling she had felt in the morning.

She smiled openly now. He was with her.

Her husband's voice came to her mind, corroborating him.

"Yes I'm here"….

Cat covered her face with her hands.

"It's incredible" ...

She heard Vincent laughing.

"I know ... Sleeping is not going to be the same now ... knowing that this can happen"

"No ... it can not be the same ... Too bad it does not happen to me ... although the other night I'm sure we dream the same ... Heat, sweat, ice on your back ..."

"Yessss, exactly the same ... But Cat, tell me how yours ended?

Cat remembered. Dreams have the peculiar characteristic that once you wake up they usually fade away until they disappear ... Although not all ...

"I think I remembered shouting your name, calling you, for you to come for me ... it was a dream so vivid that I woke up sweating ... with a heart racing...and missing you.

"Me too".

They waited a few seconds without speaking, until Vincent, surprised, told him with timidity, causing a mischievous smile on his wife:

"By the way, Cat ... I noticed ... I do not know ... slightly excited"

"Only slightly?"

"Well ... I think a little more than that ... I've never been inside you ... I do not know ... I'll just tell you that I think I am too ..."

Cat grinned at the sound.

"Then relax and enjoy ..."

"Cat! ... are not you thinking ...?"

While he said that, Cat moved in the bed looking for a posture as comfortable as possible ...

"You are going to experience something completely new"

"I can not believe it ... ..Cat ... NO! ..."

"Schhhh ... enjoy ..."

Her hands began to caress her own body, while in her mind there was only the memory of her husband in the infinite times he had made love to her ... As she did so, Vincent's voice kept repeating exclamations of astonishment ...

"I'm feeling, what you feel! Cat!"

"That's what it's about ... Let yourself go." .-She said-. "Just let yourself go ..."

She was descending in her caresses, from her neck, through her firm breasts and full of pregnancy, to her belly ... always with the image of Vincent in her mind ... A Vincent, complemented naked that caressed her, as only he knew how to do it.

Her hands continued down to the most hidden places of her. The ones he knew so well.

Her long, delicate fingers began to caress, the area he caressed, kissed, and licked, with circular movements and with the right pressure. Cat shuddered.

"Oh!" .-Exclaimed Vincent, completely devoted to his wife's experiment-. ... "I feel you! ... and it's incredible!"

Cat did not answer ... She continued descending and entered the place he entered. She caressed the whole area and went back up.

She continued to do the same, as her body was picking up temperature ... while her livid grew and grew ... imagining Vincent doing all of that to her, at the same time as Vincent's exclamations were increasing.

The movements of her fingers became faster and more intense ...

"Cat ... I can not believe it ... it's ... so ... I think ..."

When she heard that, and knowing that Vincent was inside her, in the most intimate way he could be, she could not take it anymore, and she let herself be carried away by the orgasm that came to her quickly and intensely ...

"CAT! ... IT HAS BEEN ...! IT HAS BEEN ...! ... I CAN NOT ..."

She let herself be carried away with pleasure, smiling smugly, while listening to Vincent ... but after a few seconds she realized that the feeling that her husband was with her had disappeared.

\- I hope you did not faint ..." .-she said aloud, though she knew he could not hear her.

She turned on the light and stayed a few more seconds in bed, enjoying the moment. Then she got up to go to the bathroom. She took Vincent's T-shirt she used to sleep and put it on quickly.

Despite the heat, naked in that house you could not stay long if you did not want to die frozen. Those stone walls were largely to blame for that.

Just as she was returning to bed, the phone began to vibrate. She knew right away who was.

\- Vincent? ...

\- Yes.

"Hello!" She said, smiling. Did you wake up?

Her husband laughed on the other side.

\- It's impossible not to wake you ... Oh my God, Cat, you do not know what you just did!

\- What have I done? .- She asked innocently as she pulled on her pajama bottoms and ran into the bed.

\- Has been…. Absolutely incredible ... I could not imagine that it could be like this ... I have not called you before, because I was recovering ... It is something amazing ... and very different from what we feel ... or at least what I feel ..

Cat switched off the light and covered it tightly with the blankets, grabbing the phone with the other hand.

\- So you like it?

Vincent laughed again.

\- What if I liked it? ... Cat ... at this moment I'm changing the sheets of the bed ... and I just left the bathroom ... Do I need to tell you anything else?

His wife covered her mouth with her hand and laughed in delight.

\- Really, changing sheets ...?

\- Seriously…. It has been among many other things, exciting, to the highest degree ... Feeling, and imagining you, doing it ... I have no words ...

Cat nodded.

\- You do not have to say anything else ... You've already said everything ... "changing sheets". .-She smiled-. You know?, someday I wish it could be the other way around ... that I would feel what you feel.

Vincent laughed. He picked up the phone from the table where he had left it in free hands, as he went to the dresser. He took a pair of pajamas from one of the drawers and put it on quickly.

\- Oh Cat! ... we can not be apart much longer ... I need you by my side ... .- He went to the bed and got into it. The apartment took some time without turning the fireplace and the heating, it was freezing.

\- And I to mine ... and the children too ... seen what they have demonstrated ... Vincent, they have made all this possible ... .I am convinced that they, have felt my sorrow and have called you ... please ask Stuart or Erik, if this is possible ... because you consider the power they have, if you can Get you and me, let's be so united ...

Vincent set the phone down on the sheet, took a deep breath, remembered Stuart, and slowly placed both arms behind his head on the pillow.

\- Yes. Of course I've thought about it ... I've been thinking about it all day long since I woke up in Riverside ... by the way, Evan, Tess and Jt, are in the tunnels ...

Cat frowned, worried.

\- What happened?

Vincent bit his lower lip thinking to tell Cat exactly.

\- The Consortium ordered a pair of their hybrids to catch Tess and Jt, and to blow up the building.

\- What?! .- Cried Cat frightened ...

Vincent hastened to reassure her.

\- Quiet…. Relax ... nothing happened ... The hybrids went badly stopped ... .- He did not want to go into more details, there would be time for it-. Evan had to call Frank Reagan to come and remove the explosive and it was decided to evacuate the hospital ... so it looks ... our hidden friends were watching Jt and when they saw what was happening they were offered a place to hide ...

\- But, are they okay?

\- Yes ... perfectly..- her husband assured her.

Cat caught air. She felt helpless being so far away ... and being pregnant.

\- It is so difficult to be here waiting for things to happen ... I would give anything to be with you there helping ... .- she said with a sigh.

Vincent nodded.

\- I know ... but you see, how important is what you have inside ... -. If Stuart had heard him say that, he would smile-. You and they must be safe.

\- Do you feel them? .-Cat asked curiously-. Can you hear their thoughts too?

Vincent thought for a few seconds.

\- Yes, I feel them. They are very simple thoughts referring to flavors, noises, smells ... something like "that I like" ... "I do not like it" ... they also transmit feelings ... happiness, disgust ... It's something like that ... but what I feel most is that they allow me to be with them ... they know that I am there ... Do not ask me how I know, but I know ...

Cat sighed.

\- It's incredible ... You should ask Stuart something about this ... he has to know how it's possible ...

Vincent closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

\- I will ...- and did not lie to him as he said it. In spite of everything, he knew that sooner or later he would have to-. ... but now ... you have to rest ... it have to be about to dawn there ...

Cat looked at the windows of her room.

\- No ... Not yet ... and besides ... I've already told Dad and Heather that if I did not come down to breakfast, you'd have called me ... and I'd stay in bed a bit ...

\- Well ... but it's late ... we can not extend this much more today ...

Cat nodded sadly.

\- I do not want to leave you…

Vincent smiled.

\- Me neither ... but we have to do it ... Tomorrow more ... I guarantee it ...

\- Ok ... tomorrow more ... Will you more? .- She asked mischievously.

Vincent laughed.

\- Yeah ... sure.- he replied with a smile. Cat laughed, too, and her wonderful laughter came to him, making him sigh.

\- Sweet dreams Catherine!

\- Sweet dreams Vincent!

\- I love you ...

\- I love you ...

The two switched off their cell phones and closed their eyes, with the well-founded hope, to find the other in their dreams.

* * *

 **Two days later in the English countryside ... .. 125 km from London**

The images of the thermal chambers of the plane, which was flying overhead, were being seen, by the members who were to lead the operation, all of them crammed in a Scotland Yard van, parked on a muddy road over a mile Of Covington House.

Murray, Gregor MacClain, the sergeant who would command the special team, and two of the members of the Reynolds family, who had been authorized to assist, plus the staff who would control the operation from there, made up the team.

The red-haired agent of Scotland Yard stared at the immense floor of the building on the screen, splashed with hot stains, from each of the guests to the seemingly casual meeting in the stately mansion. He compared it with the flat paper, which was above the narrow table.

\- We'll go in, and once I show the order to the person who will be responsible ... maybe the Lord himself or some of his children, that your men distribute the floor of the house .-Murray told the sergeant-. Your men, and you, have memorized it ... do not leave anything ...

\- Edward and Ian Reynolds, escorting their men to the service unit. While I will look at the targets ... .-He looked at Mark's cousins-. ... I do not want any international delinquents to escape me from those in the house ... and then we'll go for the hybrids ...-he addressed the Sergeant at that moment-. ... when that happens I want at least a group of 5 heavily armed men around me ... I know what they can do ... .- he said as a warning.

That said, everyone nodded, and with the clearest things, as to their future actions, they prepared to wait impatiently, the order to intervene that would come, via telephone, and through the head of Murray.

As he waited for this order to come, he mentally recapitulated everything that had happened, ever since he had seen the arms dealer.

Not only had he clearly seen him, but he had recognized two Arab sheiks, dressed in the same manner, very Western-style, suspected to be related, with suspected terrorists wanted throughout the world ... Also a couple of Ministers of defense, and some other leader of a drug cartel ...

All the photos he made of these people, while watching the house, were conveniently examined by the whole team and corroborated their identities ...

He looked back at the clock and his cell phone for the fifteenth time in the last three minutes, as he returned to see the images of the house ... Small orange dots moved on different screens and on different floors, the four noble floors and that of the service , And in almost 200 meters of plant ...

Silence and tension grew. Scotland Yard technicians who processed the images seated in two narrow chairs had given each of them patches, which were to be placed on the neck, which would prevent them from being registered in the same color as the guests. In this way they would know from there who were friends and who were enemies.

As time passed, the nerves were increasing, for all.

For them, inside that van, and for the boys of the special team, that in two vans parked next to each other, on an unpaved road almost 5 km from the house, waited for the action to begin.

At that moment, the phone began to ring. Murray picked up quickly ...

\- You can start now ... we have the order ... I sent it by email ... print it ...

Murray turned to the printer and saw, as they were already printing. He picked it up when it was done.

\- I have it in my hand ...

\- Perfect….

Murray was going to hang up when he heard his boss say something else.

For your sake, I hope everything is true ... otherwise, you will have problems ... .- he said in a very serious voice ... and he believed it ... although he was convinced that there was no possible mistake.

\- I know Captain, I'm aware of that ... I'll call you as soon as we have news ...

\- No need ... I'm going to witness the assault from here ... Sergeant MacClain has a camera on his shoulder that will give a real picture of what's going on ... everything will be recorded ... And now do not entertain any more ... go for them ...

\- As long as the signals can leave ... .- said in a whisper when he saw his boss hanging.

Murray hung up the phone and just do it, could not avoid looking at the camera that the sergeant was hanging on his shoulder ... It was not very funny that everything was recorded there as things could happen, which would be very complicated to explain to a judge .

The only way to catch members of the Consortium without going into "fantastic" details was to pass them off as world-class arms dealers and demonstrate that they had links to all kinds of organized crime ... Arrest a few of those bosses and blackmail them for them to speak, would be the final sentence.

Without waiting any longer, he drew his weapon from his holster and removed the lock before putting it back into its place, shouting:

\- Gentlemen, start the show!

They jumped from the van to their official car. Murray himself was driving, the one that would take him along with the Reynolds, to the house. The other two vans with the operative members armed would go after them

When they reached the private road that led to the house, Murray accelerated and in a moment were the three getting out of the car and a few seconds later, did the team assaulted. Some men scattered around.

Murray went straight to the door and rang the bell ...

The sergeant made a clear gesture of confirmation that the images and the sound of his camera were coming to the van and from there to the operations center ... That was not blocked ... Both Ian and Edward, and Murray himself, were surprised by all that ... it was not like them to let them pass ...

At that moment, the door to Covington House opened, and a man, thin, tall, with grizzled hair and knobbly and impeccably dressed, stepped out into the doorway.

\- I am Owen Manderly, Clifford Chester's personal secretary, Lord Chester's second son, how can I help you?"

They did not say anything ... Murray just put the paper with the search warrant in front of that Owen's face.

\- Scotland Yard! This is an order to search the whole house ... We have firm suspicions that they harbor here, to individuals in search and capture international ...

He shouted, as he entered, not looking at the secretary, who watched him as someone watching a madman ... with surprise, grief and some fear, in a huge room that was clearly the dealer. The others entered behind him ...

Owen, he came quickly, at his height and Murray this time, yes, gave him the paper, while saying:

\- Tell Lord Chester, that have a visit ...

At that moment, a huge wooden sliding door opened and a man in his 30s appeared smiling.

Behind him was a room that could be used as a library, a meeting room or a living room ... but in an enormous size. Murray thought for a few seconds in his small apartment in London, but as soon as he saw who was the one who had just appeared, and the people behind him piling up to know where the noise came from, he forgot everything and he concentrated entirely on his work.

The secretary handed the paper to the newcomer.

\- I am the second son of Lord Chester ... I do not understand anything about your reasons for entering my house this way ...- he said, his voice steady as he read the paper.

\- We believe here are certain individuals wanted by the justice of half the world ... You could give them to us and we would finish sooner ... do not you think ?. - he said knowing that he had caught them. No one could get out of there ... and he knew they were inside.

Lord Chester's son shrugged his shoulders and resignedly began to say:

\- I have no idea he's talking to me ... It's a shame my father is not here ... he has very important matters to attend to in Scotland ... - the last word came out of his mouth, much more slowly, than the rest, while his eyes fixed on Murray, and a cynical smile formed in his mouth-. ...but of course they can come in and do whatever they have to do ... This is a party with very important people, if you want to dig your own pit are in all their right to do so.

The two Reynolds looked him up and down and joined the assault members to inspect the rooms and the servants' quarters, looking for some of the hybrids they had logged, while Murray was on his way to the sergeant, so that his Team will start moving around the house.

When he entered the room and saw the strange smile that was on the host's face from the corner of his eye, a chill ran down his back ... that gave him a bad feeling.

... And he was not wrong to feel it. As soon as he entered the library room he began to search for the objectives, and found them ... but when he approached them, he realized that they were not the people they thought they were. They looked great, but they were not... He remembered Clifford Chester's smile and knew he knew it. He stood in the middle of the room and indicated to the guests who he was, and he needed all of them to show him his IDs. They had reason to believe that they were hiding very dangerous criminals here ...

A general murmur swept over the room, which was silenced when Clifford reached it.

\- Do not worry...- he said, looking at Murray-. His information is clearly a mistake, his sources have been gravely mistaken ... you should not trust everything you see ... .- He looked at Murray as he said this.

One of the guests, a man of the same age as the host, dark and tall, approached Murray.

\- My father is the prime minister ... as you will understand we can not tolerate being treated like criminals ... No one here ... is ... We all know each other ...

As he said this, he pulled his cell phone out of his pants pocket and began dialing a number. When Murray saw that, he realized that the signals could come and go ... why had they lifted the blockade? By the guests? It took a while to figure out ... but he did. So that the guests could call their contacts ... and he noticed that everyone was doing it.

He called the sergeant and whispered that he was sweeping the room slowly ... he wanted the pictures to be seen from the central.

\- Try to talk to them ...

The sergeant retreated a little and could see how he spoke tightening his hatred. He raised his thumb indicating that he could do it, then watched him move around the room taking pictures of all the guests.

The other teams that had sent to cross the house were arriving at the hall. They indicated that they had not found anyone but the house staff. The Reynolds had not seen any hybrids ... Outside, the other team prevented anyone from leaving, while they went to the outbuildings.

Murray asked the documentation to those who believed at the time were the people who wanted to stop. He noticed that none of them were as young as the rest of the guests. They all turned out to be part of the diplomatic corps of their respective countries and they all told him that it was the first time they were invited to a reception of that category and that they were delighted with it, but they could not tolerate being branded criminals. They would have to inform their ambassadors and consuls.

Murray only asked one thing:

\- When did they receive the invitation?

They all answered the same thing.

\- Yesterday afternoon…

He was beginning to despair and tying up, when his phone rang. He looked at MacClain and knew immediately that he was his boss.

\- Murray, listen to me ... we've checked the camera's images and we think some people could have been easily confused with the ones you thought ... yeah ... I know we all nodded ... but we were wrong ... The special team has traveled all over the place twice ... they have left nothing uncovered ... The prime minister's young son is there and has called his father ... guess who just called his father? And to top it all off ... some have started calling their embassies ... and their lawyers. We can cause an international incident ... Tell me you have something else ... or get out of there ... NOW!

* * *

 **London**

A few hours later, Murray drank a Scotch whiskey, alone, sitting at the bar of a pub in central London. He savored the golden liquid as he closed his eyes.

He prayed for his back, shoulders and mind to relax, and he could sleep well that night.

His phone, on ringing, forced him to stop praying.

He picked it up from the bar and looked who it was.

'Reagan'

He hung up reluctantly. There was no good news to tell.

\- Murray ...

\- How'd it all go?" Asked the NYPD Police Officer, just picking up.

Murray ran his hand over his face.

\- It could not have been worse ...

He took the glass and took a long drink.

\- Shit! .- Exclaimed Frank Reagan on the other side.

The red-haired officer kept talking.

\- We did not find anything, nothing at all ... The people I thought I had seen were not at all who I thought they were ...- he began to drink again-. After convincing everyone and preparing it conscientiously ... there is nothing ... It was a horror ... .- He left the glass in the bar-. I do not get it…

Frank went to the kitchen to make himself a good coffee. It was too early, or too late, depending on how he looked, but he needed it.

\- It's a shame ... I almost did not sleep waiting to call you, so you could give me some good news ...

.- I'm so sorry ... if it's any consolation, I will not be able to sleep tonight either ...- he rubbed his brow-. I have the feeling that they are one step ahead of us ..

Frank nodded.

\- I think the same ... when you called to inform me, can not tell you what happened to us.

While preparing the coffee, he was telling him in detail everything about what happened in the warehouse of ORTON.

\- "We went to the warehouse that Stuart had told us but we did not find anything ... a senior manager of the company was waiting for us ... he showed us everything and there was nothing of the Baker ... nothing ... or at least we did not see ... they had a Delivery note with daily entries of each the label came the date reflected ... all we checked were correct ... There was no arrival of recent material ...

When we did not know what else to do, except think about looking for camouflaged tickets to hidden rooms, I got another call from Stuart ... They had taken everything ... they had seen two refrigerated trucks when they arrived and saw from a distance, like Stanley Hamilton, the second Of the Baker, was checking the Stra Reynods ...

\- They knew it?…. Do you really think anyone could tell you? ...

\- Yes ... someone had to warn ...

\- They could not get them?

\- No ... they escaped ... and threw, through the window of the car, the tracker that Rebecca carried in a pendant ... who is in their power again ...

Muray could not help thinking about Ethan ... but that was something that Reagan did not know ...

\- And Mark ... do you know anything about Mark? ... I do not know if it's a good idea to call him ... knowing that we can be being watched from so close ...

\- Mark is hiding ... He has to protect Emily Keller. The men of De Lucca went to the museum for her ... Seen what we saw we did well to be called to my personal phone and at night ... and of course, I have not asked them where they are.

\- I think any precaution is not enough ... but what do you want? ... to make Vincent appear?

\- Most likely ... they do not rule anything out ... they already went to Mr. Forber and the Stra. Vargas ..

Murray nodded. It was true ... Seeing everything together, Cat could not be in a better place than away from all that ...

He drank what was left of the glass and left the money on the bar. As he left the pub in the direction of his house, still talking to Frank Reagan, he kept thinking about his unsuccessful operation.

\- They have given us access to everything ... they had nothing to hide and they let us know ... Lord Chester's son made reference to me that his father was attending to matters of great importance in Scotland ... I am convinced that they knew everything.

\- Then there are two ... one in NY and others in Scotland Yard ... .- Frank Reagan could not believe it. He poured the coffee into the large cup and poured a good heap of sugar. All members of his team were trusted. There was only the choice of microphones -. We will have to investigate ...

Murray laughed.

\- Yo ya no tengo ese problema después de todo esto, ya no tengo opciones de poder investigar desde la oficina…- He said, walking slowly under the persistent rain that fell that night in London.

\- They suspended you?

\- They will ... you can not untie one like this ... and go unpunished ... No more research on Covington House, I would almost say forever ...

Frank Reagan said nothing for a few seconds. He took a long swallow of his hot coffee.

\- We all know you're right ... They are the head of all this ...We can not give up and let them get away with it.

\- Who said I surrendered? ... you can do much more from hiding, and you do not have to ask for authorization from any judge ... I am convinced that they have started playing their game, and we are the only ones that can stop them. We have tried to do it as the laws tell us, now we will do it another way ... We just have to bring the right team here, as soon as possible ... - while saying that he stood in the street looking at the silhouette of Big Ben in the distance. They had a little time.

Frank smiled. They both knew, very well, who he was referring to.

* * *

 **Convigton House**

As soon as Scotland Yard left the house, Clifford and his secretary made the right orders for the reception to continue, and they would all pass into the large room where dinner would take place. As the guests approached them, the pertinent apologies were said ...

When everyone was seated and the food was being served, Owen excused himself and left the room, heading for the cellars.

He went down the steps that came out of the door that was located in the kitchens slowly and soon after he turned on the light. A dozen shelves supported, lying, more than a hundred of the best wines in the world ... But that was not what interested him.

He went to the north wall and moved the shelf slightly.

It opened, and he entered. A three-story spiral staircase was at his feet. He was lowering his grip on the railing.

He arrived in a circular room of white marble floors and walls full of niches with classic statues and original paintings by the most illustrious painters in the history of art. Seen from the foot of the stairs, he remembered the body of the Roman pantheon. The delicate and perfect illumination saw small continuous points at the intersection with the vaulted ceiling.

Four corridors at each of the cardinal points led to the various outbuildings of the hidden place under Convington House.

A place that when conceived as a bunker to protect all the material accumulated in the mansion during the bombings of the second world war, but that with time and with the growing threat of the Reynolds family and some renegade elements, was adapted as the real place of operations of the Consortium.

Originally, it occupied the whole extension of the main building, but later, it was increased until the square kilometer, of corridors and rooms. All this worked to the smallest detail to create a place underground, a comfortable and pleasant ... and fundamentally practical.

Everything that had worked since Rebecca Reynolds returned from Scotland with her great discovery was there ... All that was the society to which she and her siblings belonged, and everything that was later ... Besides that, they were all The formulations that had been created in its multiple hospitals, both those that were successful and those that did not ... But there were many more ... large meeting rooms and a command center, where reports were received from all over the world ... And to protect all that, the entire vault that covered it and the walls, with the best insulators and inhibitors which could be paid with money. No one could see it, and no one could see them. In short ... it was a place that did not exist.

Owen, took the East corridor and walked, past a few glass doors, until he reached a double door of dark oak-the door of that command center. When he opened it to the first one he saw, it was to Lord Chester, leaning on his cane, he was delighted to see that agents of Scotland Yard were leaving their domains.

Five more people handled different cameras, which controlled the entire perimeter and the building, and different computers. The hum of a large computer on one of the walls was heard as background noise.

Lord Chester smiled at him when he saw him enter.

\- What a group of useless people! They even thought they could catch us so easily.

His secretary, and his son's, approached him.

\- I wanted to know if everything is under control ...

One of the screens connected with the room where the guests were eating in pleasant harmony, while they were served by the servants.

The president of the Consortium, nodded.

\- Perfectly ... Each one of them, is installed comfortably in one of the rooms, while they watch the files and the videos ...

The cameras switched to the rooms, , where Murray's goals were being entertained, in the sense that they wanted to be, while they chose their new assets ... the best of all time.

Lord Chester and Owen smiled to see them.

\- Dear Owen ... go up to the cellar and lower our best champagne, and tell my son to come ... - he ordered, as he took him by the shoulder -. Let's start making history ...

 **To be continue…. Thank you for being there and continue reading me beasties ... A huge kiss for all ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mark got up to drink a glass of water in the middle of the night and as he walked down the stairs, he saw that the kitchen light was on.

He could not help a grimace of disgust. Emily still did not sleep well.

When he entered, he found her sitting on the island with a cup in her hand. The surprise made him stand still.

\- Your hair?

She smiled a little sheepishly.

\- Yes. Do you think I look good?

Mark did not know what to say. They had been half locked in that house for 20 days and had grown accustomed to seeing her by her blond mane. Finding her at 3 o'clock there, with her hair cut off, and dyed black, left him almost in shock.

He walked slowly to her and sat on the island beside her.

\- Why did you do it? And especially when? .-He asked in astonishment-. Last night when I went out on the porch to talk to Reagan on the phone, I did not care, and when I came back and did not see you, I thought you had gone to bed.

Emily drank some of the relaxing infusion she'd made, and after she'd licked her lips, she began to tell him.

\- I heard you speak to him last night ... - She put a hand on his knee. Mark looked at her and put his hand over hers -. I know you want to go back to action, go back to NY and keep fighting the Consortium ... and I also know you owe it to the promise you made to Vincent to protect his family ...- He shook his head-. You told me everything that happened from Rebecca's 200 years ago so far ...

Mark interrupted her, smiling.

\- You had trouble assimilating it ...

Emily smiled too.

\- Well ... there is nothing that a bottle of good whiskey does not help to assimilate ... .- she said remembering that night.

A week after arriving, Mark had told him the whole story, sitting by the side of the fireplace, with a frugal dinner and a bottle of wine ... as the things he told him became more incredible, they had to move on to something else strong.

At first, he had no intention of doing so, he was not prepared to endure a hysterical woman, but the insistence of her and above all, the determination he saw in her eyes, the day they fled the Museum, made him he realized that she was ready.

It was a hard and difficult conversation, where, to be sure, it was clear to her, the danger they were exposed to, but also, the true nature of Vincent now.

\- Mark ... - she continued talking-. we can not continue living in this bubble ... Though I swear a part of me would love to ... ..- she bowed her head in embarrassment-. You do not know anything about what's going on out there, other than what director Reagan tells you ... You're worried about Cat, your father and Vincent ... .- shee looked around. The warm kitchen of the house made her reconsider leaving, but the time to be afraid had passed. It had to start to deal with things ... -. You are a great conversationalist and one of the few people who earn me to drink beer ...- Her expression was happy and sad at the same time-... only William did. Only William and you ... .-He said looking into his eyes.

Mark did not know what to say.

\- Emily.

-Yes, I know ... you do not have to say anything, .- she told him, knowing he did not want to get into sensitive issues-. We have to go back to NY ... Now that I know Aaron is fine ... Thank you for getting me that phone .-She bumped her shoulder against his.

Emily.

"Yes, I know ... you do not have to say anything," she told him, knowing he did not want to get into sensitive issues. "We have to go back to NY ... Now that I know Aaron is fine ... Thank you for getting me that phone- "She bumped her shoulder against his.

Mark had taken his father's old SUV, which was in the garage, and had gone more than 100km to buy a pair of prepaid phones. Theirs had thrown them from the motorcycle, just out of NY. Emily had left a voice message to her son, in the cell of a friend who was with him, who said simply: "Enjoy your holiday a little more. I'm ok".

In that they had both stayed to know that he was well. A few hours later Aaron had answered with a "I'll do it, I'm fine too."

Mark bit his lip, feeling the blow on his shoulder and his hand on her knee.

He could not deny that since they had arrived at the house that night, after fleeing the museum, he had tried, that she was as comfortable, confident and secure as possible, and that the first thing was to keep the word He had given Vincent.

The day after his arrival in Montauk, Emily, had been sleeping, while he despaired watching on television the fire that devastated the hospital and everything around. The motherfuckers had gotten ahead of them and were getting rid of the evidence.

Then everything Frank had told him about Orton, that they had Rebecca, and that Ethan had escaped, had left him terribly worried. The only thing he knew was that the others were all well ...

He would pick up the phone many times to call Vincent but he never dared to do it, because he did not know where he could find him ... who says he would not be on the hunt?

Messages were sent with his father, to know how they were. Bob simply told her they were all right and that the pregnancy was going well, but he knew he was hiding something. He had a sixth sense about his father ... and he had not told her about Emily either.

Everyone tried to protect each other.

But the news that Frank had given him three weeks ago about what had happened in London had left him quite sunk ... and above all, the possibility that there were assets of the Consortium, infiltrated both there and in Reagan's own office ...

At first he thought selfishly, that it was better to stay on the sidelines ... It was better for Emily and indirectly for him ... but now he had been thinking for days that he could not keep hiding his head in the earth like the ostriches ... but what about her? ... The only possible option was to take her to the tunnels ... but was she prepared for it? ... that was the question that had been asking for days ... although there was also another that was, but that he refused to listen ... would he be prepared, to get out of that limbo in which the two were and that was the first haven of peace that he had had in years?

She was an incredible woman ... and the more he knew her, the more he realized it ... The first decision of her, just after the afternoon of her arrival, had been to take the packet of tobacco she still carried the pocket ofher her pants and throw it away ..

"If it is not for you ... they would have caught me ... and of course smoking does not help to escape" ... - she had said with total determination.

It cost them a little to stop feeling like strangers to each other, but little by little and taking into account how much experience they had spent, especially her, created a bond of complicity between them that both had noticed. The fact that Mark told him all that stormy night, sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, made that bond even greater, because in addition they talked about many things ... Mark spoke of his life dedicated to the fight inherited from his family, and how he felt when he learned that Cat was his sister ... and of the many years that he was watching her in silence ... And Emily told her about the loss ... of the loss of her love ... and part of her family ... one after another ... until only Aaron and her were left, of what was the wonderful and united Keller family ...

After that night there were many others of confidences ... Both found in the other, something they need, someone who will listen ...

Now, sitting in the kitchen, they had to start saying good-bye.

He looked at her slowly, running down her face and hair with dark blue eyes, and smiled.

\- It does not look bad ... It makes you older ...

He started to laugh.

\- Hey! .- She shouted, punching him in the shoulder-. Never say that to a woman! Now I understand that you are still single ... .- she said very serious but with a smile in the eyes ..

\- You're right ... I've never had much tact ... Women do not give me good ...- He bent his head for a moment-. Although there are always some exceptions .-he said slowly, lifting it again.

The two looked at each other and could not help it, Emily approached him and hugged him tightly.

He did the same by sinking his face into her neck.

\- A part of me does not want this to end ... but I can not remain oblivious to what is happening .. .- said as if he wanted to apologize.

\- I know, I know….

He stroked her curly hair.

Mark continued talking with his mouth close to her neck.

\- I'll take you to a very special place. If I asked you once you had an open mind, you must have it still more ... Vincent is there ... I will go with Reagan ... we have to find out who is filtering information, and help in whatever I can to catch Stanley and the others, now that the London option is frozen, until they find Rebecca ... I can not give up this fight ... All my life has been dedicated to it and we are at the key moment ... or them or us ..

Emily nodded without letting go. She knew what those words meant. Among other things ... another possible loss ...

\- Agree…. But promise me that you will not make the hero again, it's a great way to conquer a girl, but it's a little ... let's say ... dangerous ... .-she said, laughing subtly.

He nodded.

Emily gulped, spit with difficulty, pulled away from him.

\- ... and now ... I think I should go to sleep ... Tomorrow will be a long day, right?

Mark let her out of his arms.

\- It will be….

She left the island and, after leaving the cup in the sink, went to the door, but before she left the kitchen she turned and looked at him.

\- Thank you Mark, for saving my life ... and for ... .. - did not need to say anything more, he understood immediately, what she meant.

\- You do not have to give me ... I would do it again without hesitation ... -he said smiling.-. Sweet dreams Emily!

She smiled as she answered him.

\- Sweet dreams Mark!

He watched her leave and sighed, realizing that for the first time in his life, he would have given all the gold in the world, for not being a Reynolds.

* * *

They walked slowly down the cobblestone path. The entourage kept pace while everyone sang a sad song. Bob came a little closer to them and whispered that song was the same as Stuart sang, while he kept hugging Nick, after Morgan shot him.

The three of them nodded. Now they were singing to Gerald as they carried their ashes to the place where they were going to rest forever.

Erik informed them, for a few days, that he had finished the paperwork so he could send them there.

For the embassy, Gerald, he had to rush out of NY to settle a family affair. Frank Reagan, had moved a few strings and fixed the visa, so that it was reflected that he had left the country ...but really, Gerald had left the United States in the hold of a commercial plane, in an oak box as express mail and as such arrived on the island, a few days later.

Cat noticed that Vincent was not with her that morning ... Since they found out the connection they had thanks to the children, every time Vincent slept, she felt him inside her, but it was almost never the same time. Which was to indicate that her husband slept when he could ... Even if he wanted to do it to be with her, circumstances would not let him. Since they had lost track of Rebecca, they had not stopped looking for her, but the hybrids kept them on the traps they could hardly dodge.

As she thought about him, she gripped her father's arm. The road now passed very close to the cliff and the icy sea breeze reached them. She was already seven months old, and she felt it was getting harder and harder to walk.

Heather had been determined to examine her every day knowing that being a twin could be in labor at any time ... And Cat did not want ... She did not want her children to be born without Vincent being with her, and also in a place surrounded by strangers, although Bob and Angus kept telling her that everything was going to be all right ...

Sometimes it hurt that Stuart had not personally called her to apologize for not telling her the truth ... made her feel insignificant in the eyes of the berseker and that did not like ... and did not give him the confidence that everyone asked.

\- Are you ok? .- Bob asked her.

She nodded.

\- Yes ... I find it difficult to walk well ... but I'm fine ...

Bob looked ahead as he gripped her hand tightly.

\- You should not have come ...

Dana nodded, as did Heather.

Cat shook her head.

\- Gerald was caught trying to protect me ... things may be different now that I know that I know ... but this at least I owe ... He died for me and my children ...

\- Yes, but Cat ... - Heather did not give up. She'd been angry with her sister ever since she'd seen her dressed to attend Gerald's farewell-. You are not in a position to be walking along these roads and over with this cold ... - she said as she tightened her coat over her body.

\- I will endure.

Heather nodded in exasperation.

\- You're just as stubborn as Mom!" .- She exclaimed-. ... but tomorrow we will go to the hospital to get an ultrasound ... Evan has told me that they are sure to be preparing to leave ...

Cat sighed.

\- I do not think there's a more controlled pregnant woman in the world that I ...

Bob looked at her.

\- You 're not an ordinary ...

Cat said nothing, just watched the endless sea that stretched to his left. A wild and dark sea, reflecting the dark clouds that came from the continent.

They followed the party, composed of almost all the people of the town, children, grandparents, men and women, who paid a last homage to their friend.

When they arrived at a small cemetery surrounded by an iron gate with Celtic drawings, they stopped singing.

No one said anything as one of them opened the door to the pantheon, Angus, carrying the ashes, turned around and simply said,

\- Rest in peace, old friend in your home, in your land ...

All the others repeated, "in your home, in your land" ...

Cat looked at them and smiled. The feeling they conveyed was so intense that she came to understand what they felt for the birth of their children ... but even so, she could not understand why they had kept it a secret.

Angus entered with the box in the pantheon and remained in a few seconds, then left and slowly, were entered all those who had accompanied him there. They stayed very little, only a few seconds, but they knew what they were doing was saying goodbye.

The last to enter were them. The pantheon was large, with many small shelves to place urns ...

Cat made a vain attempt to count them, but then he gave up. They were there for something else.

Beside Gerald's urn someone had left a white rose. Cat stared at her remembering the redheaded Scotch and waved him off with sadness, thanking him to help save her life and that of her children.

\- A part of me will always be in debt to him ...

The others nodded and soon afterwards everyone left.

Most of the sequel was already rapidly coming down the road. The cold and the humidity were intense and the next stop to say goodbye to a friend, was the Pub ... Nothing better than toast for him, several times, to say goodbye.

Heather grabbed her sister by the arm.

\- Now we go ... I want to see how these tadpoles go ...

Bob took Dana by the hand and slowly they went behind them, returning again, this time in reverse, the stony road, glued to the cliff.

* * *

Stanley hung up the phone after talking to De Lucca. He turned to Rebecca for breakfast, staring at the wintry landscape. He could hear the murmur of other people doing the same in the great dining room, even though they were sitting alone on the covered table.

-They have called from London ... everything has settled down definitely ... Scotland Yard has thrown in the towel and our friend, the red-haired detective is enjoying a quiet vacation .. .- He sat down beside her even though she did not look at him-. You should pay more attention to what I say ... if I wanted to, many people could have problems ... .- He said threatening her.

Rebecca caught air and turned. She forced herself to smile and of course, he noticed.

The waitress who attended them every day, arrived at that time with the cafes ...

After their hasty flight from New York, they had settled into a luxurious spa hotel set in an idyllic spot, surrounded on one side by the lush woods of Maine, and on the other by the wonderful sight of a lighthouse and the sea that watched ... All covered by a thick layer of snow at that time.

\- What do you think of the cheese cake today? .-Asked Vera.

Rebecca replied politely.

Stanley just smiled. He waited for Vera to leave the cafes and leave, and went on talking.

\- I trusted that your return to take your original pills did not cause you any disorder ... He said as he poured sugar into his coffee.

\- You know I do not ...

It was true, she felt physically well, but, morally, she was shattered.

Never in her life had she been as hopeless as she was then ...

They knew perfectly well from the day of the ferry that Bob and Dana were alive ... they knew that the children were the product of the union of two beasts ... and thanks to her, they knew what that meant ... especially that Stuart would never look at her again to the face. When she had seen them behind the car she thought they had come to save her, but then she thought that maybe they had just gone hunting for the others ... And when Ethan removed the pendant, all hope died ...

But the worst of all, is that they had made her participate, everything that was happening around her ... Of their infiltration into every place of power ... including that of John, to the side of Frank Reagan, and that of others in the FBI, the CIA ... And not only here, if not, in other parts of Europe ... of course in Scotland Yard, that's why Murray's operation had not worked out ... Stanley boasted that luck was with them, because they had just begun their actions, when Agent had discovered the first buyers entering Convington House ... a wonderful coincidence that caused that they had to take urgent measures ...

Rebecca leaned back in the comfortable armchair and sipped her coffee.

Stanley looked at her.

\- It is true…..You're always perfect .- he said with open admiration.

Rebecca made an effort not to vomit the coffee ... the closeness of him, it produced insanity insurmountable ... but had to swallow it.

Stanley continued talking.

\- Our guys, they still fill NY with false leads that make your friends go crazy looking for us ...- he said with a smile-. Ethan from time to time has good ideas ... and the men of De Lucca are still looking for Mr. Newman ... .- after saying this, a grimace of displeasure was drawn on his face-. ... but we have not yet been able to catch them ... .- She knew that at that moment, he was referring to Vincent and the bersekers-. ... escape our traps ... and we do not know where the hell they hide ... but it's all a matter of time .. When we go, Ethan and a few They will stay in NY, they will end up picking them up and they will serve them in a silver tray ...

Rebecca was thinking about what would have happened between Stuart and Vincent so that after what had happened, they would continue working together, but when she heard the last thing Stanley said, she quickly got up in the chair.

\- Go away?

Stanley took her hand. She tried to remove it but could not, he grabbed it tightly.

\- Yes ... dear ... we're going to London ... someone wants to have you close for a while and has prepared a beautiful cage ...

* * *

He felt Tess's neck and saw that the scar was well. It was not very big and with the passage of time would almost go unnoticed ... although anyway, he knew that his girl that cared very little.

\- Well, I agree with Evan ...

Tess smirked.

\- Given that he is the doctor ... the strange thing would be that you were not ...

Jt nodded.

\- Yes, but in this case I keep my own opinion, before I let you get out of bed ... The ribs should also look their best.

\- My ribs hurt, but I'm so doped that I feel nothing.

And that was true, she was taking some powerful painkillers since the ribs could not be immobilized easily.

Jt sighed.

\- I think you can get up ...

\- Thank you ..." she said wryly.

She got up from the bed, and looking at him out of the corner of her eye, she began to dress.

Jo had finally entered his apartment and had taken some clothes, shoes and a coat. She had arranged all the paperwork that was generated when the house was sealed due to the shots and missing Tess, after her confrontation with Gabe.

A good excuse and the best of her smiles, and a lightning visit from Tess to see Joe did the rest.

Joe did not look good, hearing what they told him, but he swallowed the lie and they could leave as soon as possible. She still needed to rest and they were waiting for her, still a few days under Jt's care.

Right, Tess had finished dressing, when Vincent, wrapped in his cloak, and Jacob, entered the room.

Vincent's appearance left them breathless, even though it had been several days since his friend, the other Vincent, had introduced them.

Jt understood then, from where the sample he had given him, and because he had detected similarities with the children of Rebecca ... just see him, and after the shock, he knew immediately where he came from ...

\- I'm glad to see you better Tess ... - he said to her removing the hood of the cape, of the head -. ... it is a relief to see that there are things that are being fixed ... .- said the latter with A smile but also with some sadness... there was still a lot to fix.- I do not need to tell you that this is your home for the time that you consider appropriate ... I would say that here are safe ... - he sighed -. ... but it would not be completely true ...

Jt smiled and nodded.

\- We know ... and we thank you a lot .- He looked at them both-. You have served as a refuge when we needed it most and I swear to you that I will never forget it ...

\- Neither do I .- Tess added-. It has almost been a miracle to find you, within all this madness that we are living ...

Vincent smiled.

\- Well do not entertain any more ... Jacob will take you where you need to go, and he will bring you back ...

\- Thank you ... we just want to go to Baker ... Director Reagan has gotten us to let go ... and we'd better go now ...

Everyone nodded.

\- Thank you ... we just want to go to Baker ... Director Reagan has gotten us to let go ... and we'd better go now ...

Everyone nodded.

Vincent and Devin said farewell, heading for the tunnels farther north, and that, for want of use, it had been decided, in council, to close the entrances.

Jacob led them from the subway into a narrow alleyway and immediately saw a black van without advertising. Jacob took the keys from his pocket and opened it from a distance.

As soon as he got up and started, he turned to Jt, who was sitting next to him, reading a message that had just entered his phone, now that he had coverage.

-Maybe my father does not want to know more about where he's coming from, but I do want to know why I'm the way I am." .-He did not look away from the traffic as he told him-. I know it's very strange that I'm so "normal" ... Could you do a study?

Jt smiled and nodded excitedly.

\- Of course you do .-Suddenly his expression changed, remembering the situation in which they were-. .. but we will have to wait until all this finishes ... well ... - clarified at the end-. I do not have much access to the lab now. One must be careful.

Jacob frowned.

\- So why do you risk going now? .- Jacob asked, not quite understanding.

It was Tess from the back seat who answered.

\- We must thank some people how much they have helped us and we promised something, that we have to fulfill ... - Tess said, thinking of Jo and Henry.

The trip lasted about half an hour. They approached slowly to the roundabout that gave access to the Baker. Immediately a uniformed policeman, carrying an assault rifle, approached them.

\- It's closed ... they'll have to turn around

Jt undeterred, gave him a paper that he carried in his hand and that had been taken from the pocket of his pants.

The policeman read it.

\- Your documents please. - he asked politely and without changing one iota the expression of his face.

The three took out their driving licenses and handed them to them.

The agent thoroughly reviewed the paper, comparing the names and photos of the carnets.

After a few minutes, where he had entertained himself by doing all that, he nodded, handed them back their documents and indicated that they could pass.

\- Another person is waiting for you ... .- said as if nothing.

When they had entered, he turned and returned to his watchful position. They parked in the warehouse. Tess and Jt got out of the car and Jacob stayed, in case he had to get out fast ... Never knew what could happen.

\- Someone? .-She asked in surprise, as they crossed the empty warehouse and approached the laboratory entrance.

\- Yes ... I received a message from you just as we left the tunnels ... She has come to see her father ... and as you can see, she has had no problem getting in ...

Tess smiled.

\- That's what it has that everyone knows you ... nobody ever asks you for documentation ...

\- That's right ...-He caught her by the shoulders-. Do you mind if we deal first with hers, and then with yours?

Tess shook her head.

\- No ... of course not ...- She squeezed Jt's hand affectionately-. ... but then, while we go to see what remains of Gabe ... - it was difficult for her to say it - ... you will tell me that there is valid in those papers of which you speak so much Evan and you ...

They reached the door to the laboratory area, Jt opened it.

"Of course I will ... but everything we are doing now, when Evan can ..." he said with a frown. ... is to order all the ideas ... There should be no illusions ...

Tess nodded.

\- But everything in time ... Let's go for Angela.

They climbed the stairs and came to the great room that served as offices and laboratory.

They opened the door and immediately saw the still attractive Angela Baker, looking closely at test tubes with a dark green liquid.

As soon as she heard the door she turned to them and smiled.

\- Some day you have to tell me how you do to get these colors when you make those mixtures of yours? I've never understood ...

She smiled and moved over some incredible heels and inside a red wool dress that covered her from the neck to the ankles, approached them.

Jt shook his hand but she hugged him, then did the same with Tess.

Angela, pulled away a little, of the two seeing their faces of strangeness and apologized, if she had been too effusive.

\- I know everything that has happened ... Vincent .- said his name followed by a sigh, as always, and continued - ... told me everything, in a long phone call we had ... .- Her expression turned sad-. know what you've been through, Tess, and I'm glad everything went well ... and I'm sorry that Cat is not here ... but it's better for her to be so far away ... And more in your circumstances ... You know that I have weakness of the Vincent ... but she for me is just as important as him and that all of you ... you have saved my life and my soul ...

Jt ducked his head and went to his table.

\- You do not have to thank us ... You're paying for all this ... Without your funds we would not have anything at all ...

Angela nodded and waved her hands away.

\- It's just money ... and I'm honest, it's the best way I'm spending it ... My father did a lot of damage, it's time for all that to be returned with good works ...

Tess addressed her later.

\- Mr. Baker is in pretty bad shape ... Do you really want to see him? .-She asked curiously.

Angela sat down on one of the sidewalks and sighed.

\- The truth ... I do not really want ... I will remember it as when I was little and we were a family minimally happy ... I know that there is an oven here ... I thought it best to stay there ... and disappear ...

\- Do you want me to tell you what they did to him?

Angela shook her head from side to side.

\- No ... I can imagine ... Just end up with someone who was no longer useful.

The three looked at each other. At the bottom of it was right ... had only been that ... tie a loose end.

They sat for a time in silence. In the end, they got up knowing full well where they were going. They entered the small chamber where they kept some corpses to study them, like the one of Saul, the hybrid that Vincent killed ... and like Gabe ... and they went to the camera to the refrigerator where the body of Aaron Baker was.

They removed them, and Tess and Jt, passed the corpse, covered by a sheet, to a stretcher. They led him into the oven room, down the ramp.

Before introducing him, Jt told Angela if she wanted to say goodbye to him, alone, but she told them not to ... She had long since said goodbye to him.

Jt nodded and without further ado introduced him inside and lit the oven.

Five minutes later they were back in the lab.

Angela, in order to get rid of the strange sensation that had caused him what had just happened, asked Jt for his investigations, while she put on an elegant black long coat.

\- For all that you have sent me, the possibilities we have to find medicines that change the world are infinite ... How do you carry all that now?

Jt shrugged and sighed.

\- We do not carry it ... everything is paralyzed ... We can not do anything until this calms down ... but everything we write in the reports that we send, is true. The genetics Berseker has properties that can end with a multitude of diseases ... and still more ... You're right in saying you could change the world ...

Angela tightened her belt around her waist.

\- What you told me about their possible biological explanations, do you keep it?

Jt nodded.

\- Yes. I am convinced of this ... they are a concrete evolution of the human race ... some went one way and they went for another ... with some very special characteristics ... Maybe the explanation is, in his brain ... .- he shrugged again- . We will try to explain better ... and with evidence to support it. Mythology is very intriguing ... like the stories, but science is the only truth.

Tess then went into conversion. There was something hovering in his head since he'd heard the phrase, that berserk genetics could change the world.

\- Do not you think it will be a whole event, let it be public that something like that has been found? Because of course, you can not keep secret, that for example, you can cure the cancer ... and if you do it in secret, you will be doing something similar to what the Consortium did, choose people, even if it is free ... And if you do it public ... you will never admit those drugs without knowing where they come from, which will have to talk about their origin ... Others might want to use them ... and we would go back to the berseker hunt. We would eliminate the Consortium but they would appear more ... Do you think humanity is prepared to know how to manage something like this?

Angela and Jt looked at her, realizing all the implications of that. They both snorted at the same time, not realizing they were doing it.

\- Well, we'll think about that when we have to make decisions. Now you have, we have other priorities ... - said Angela looking at her watch-. I have a meeting with the mayor in 15 minutes ... I have to go.

Tess and Jt nodded. He offered to accompany her to the warehouse door.

\- Do not worry, I will not get lost ... My driver is on his way ... He waits for me at the entrance .-She turned before going out the door-. And you know, if you need me for something, do not hesitate to call me.

* * *

Lynn left the dining room where she was helping Marie, and headed for one of the exits of the tunnels. A door in the basement of a flirty pizzeria owned by a friend, which allowed them to get in and out of there when the situation required. It was located in a narrow alley away from prying eyes.

She opened it slowly and closed it again, sat down on one of the steps leading up to it and covered herself, curled up, inside her coat.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath several times.

She needed to get out of there at all costs ... she had to breathe ... And had to calm down.

It had been almost 20 days since he last saw Ethan

During the time she was in the Baker, her periods suffered constant jumps, they were never regular but since she left there and, despite her real age, it was a clock, as if she were really the age she appeared. .. but to her desperation, it was not being that way at the moment.

A few days earlier, on a similar getaway to this, she discovered a small business, in the corner just opposite the alley.

Yesterday, fearing that her suspicions were true, she had dared to approach there and now, she carried, in the pocket of her thick woolen coat, made by the people of the tunnels, what she had bought.

She took air a couple of times and took it back ... held it with two fingers and looked at it again ... Nothing had changed, it kept putting the same ... She was pregnant with Ethan ...

Vincent had gathered them, she and Vincent, to tell them everything that had happened that night when he was injured, and Ethan escaped, and for that reason she knew exactly what that pregnancy meant. Of the union of two hybrids, but with their DNA ... Exactly the same as Catherine's pregnancy ...

She leaned against the door frame and took a deep breath. The cold air that late March morning made her cough.

The only logical decision was to say, sooner or later they would end up knowing, indeed, she was sure they would, only to see her again.

She knew how important it all was for them ... and what Stuart had come to do ... something unforgivable of course ... but now, they all needed each other and had to work together ...

All this had assumed more or less ... knew that Evan and Jt would help ... And then, she would see what to do when the time came, as indeed Vincent and Cat would pass... but what she had not assumed was how to tell Vincent.

She had been avoiding him since her return.

He had been avoiding him since his return. She did not feel the strength to endure his penetrating way of looking at her ... she felt so ... so ... little thing beside her ... but at the same time she missed him so much ... she missed feel his hands in hers, be able to hug him and hear his heart beat hard ... hear his deep voice and feel, as her whole body shivered at the sound. It was crazy but so it was ... Still part of her did not understand how she could feel something like that, by someone like him ... but it was.

She sighed, closing her eyes again ... but also, she missed him ... Ethan, ... and maybe more now, since she knew that, despite being back with them, he was going to do everything in his hand, to save her from their clutches.

Something inside her knew that in spite of everything, his violent nature and without morals, he had fallen in love with her, and that made her feel something very deep for him ... for his possible redemption ... maybe that children, would help more to it still.

But Vincent's was indescribably special and she knew that as soon as he found out that she was pregnant, everything was going to end, before can start.

Tears began to run down her cheeks at the thought of losing him.

She forced herself to stop crying ... that child had been the fruit of desire, but also of love ... of a tormented and desperate love, but of love ... and deserved that she make the right decision possible...

She would tell everyone that day and pray that fate, had written what it had written, be benevolent with her.

* * *

Evan warned them that morning that he had two hybrids checked in a warehouse in the Bronx. They had just entered. They had to come right away.

They went to the place right away. For some days they had been prepared to go to Evan's warnings at any moment. They hardly slept, which had Vincent very sad. It was time to go with Cat and all this was taking away, those few minutes that passed inside her, were wonderful.

As soon as they reached the place, they found Evan pointing out how two hybrids were heading for a parked car, in the block opposite, next to an abandoned warehouse. Without giving them time to react they went for them.

They only thought one thing ... "one dead ... another alive".

Stuart and Erik, together they killed the driver, while the others ran behind the other who realized, before his partner, that they were being attacked.

He flew, rather than ran to the warehouse. Vincent and the others stood for a few seconds, staring at the place from outside. .. Another trap? ...

"Enter ... just him," Evan told them.

They paid attention to him and went to him ... This time they were more ... and they were longing to catch it ... alive.

They heard him go up the stairs and up behind him.

The hybrid moved quickly and camouflaged with astonishing ease to go unnoticed, but if they cornered it would have no way out ... and besides ... he had bad luck ...

When he reached the top floor ... the rotten wooden floor gave way down his feet and through the law of gravity, plant after floor, reached the concrete floor of the street.

He wanted to get up as fast as he could, but he did not have time.

Two beasts pounced on the hybrid without giving him time to flee.

Vincent came up behind Stuart and Hugh grabbed him hard, sticking him to the wall. The first one they killed, Saul, was a surprise but now they controlled how they moved and they knew how to attack them. The trick was to go around slowly leaving the wall behind him, so he had no where to escape ... control, and the moment he decided to jump to the ceiling, which used to be when he saw them coming to him, Stuart or Erik jumped, and collided ... on many occasions they still had gone, but in others like this they had been able to reduce it, but of course, all this being the 5 that were for him ... 5, because Evan stayed on the sidelines. He was the key piece to be able to locate them before the hybrids to them, and was kept out of the fight that every moment.

When Vincent reached him, the hybrid began to laugh.

\- Like cowards you are, you attack in a group ...- he said, spitting the blood that Hugh's punch had produced when he pulled out a tooth-. Do not dare to come for us when we wait for you ...

Vincent nodded.

\- We know what our limitations are ... Where do they have Rebecca? Where is Stanley hiding? .- went straight to the point ... could not waste time.

The hybrid laughed again.

\- Is that what you want to know? ... there are a lot of tracks in NY ... you just have to follow them ...

Stuart spoke later.

\- They're just traps ... We are not as dumb as you think ... I can feel your heart at a certain distance and I know that it is not near any of those places ... Where are they hiding?

The idea came to Evan himself, when they realized that in each of the marks they felt by tracking Rebecca, he immediately detected the presence of four or five hybrids waiting for them. They wanted to hunt them down. As soon as they knew, they approached and automatically, when they noticed that they were going for them, they moved away while Evan from a distance identified them and took photos ... later Hugh and Samuel saw them and realized that many of them were not from Baker ... with which, they could only be the Hospital of Hope and its training center.

The captured hybrid stirred when Erik began to tighten his neck, after giving him another punch

\- I can only tell you that you are wasting time thinking that I can tell you something about this ... - he said spitting blood through his mouth. None of us know ... none of us ... The only thing we know is that they are out of your reach ... and more that they will be ... many will be ... we will be

He could not help but smile openly at this.

Erik hit him hard again in the face.

At that moment they heard a beep. The hybrid phone had just beeped.

He shuffled hard to avoid being caught, but another blow to the head, given by the berserk, was unconscious.

From the way he had moved, they realized that the message was important.

They threw him to the ground, and Hugh and Vincent began rummaging in their pockets. They found him in an inside of his jacket. Hugh gave it to Stuart and he was staring at the messages.

\- There is one…. The numbers ... look like coordinates ...

Vincent took the phone out of his pocket and pulled his own out of the pocket of his pants. He started dialing the numbers on his phone.

They all waited for the result of their search, expectant.

\- Shit! .- He shouted when he saw where they belonged.

Stuart approached him.

\- What is it?

Vincent looked up from the phone.

\- A private airfield about 50 miles from NY ...

Erik took a deep breath and the others saw the hybrid on the floor. They remembered what he had just said.

\- They're leaving ... they're leaving NY ...- Stuart said desperately.

Vincent put the two phones in their pockets.

\- No, if we can stop them ...

And deciding this, they disappeared from the place as if they had never been there, leaving the unconscious hybrid on the ground ... There were other priorities.

Evan felt like they were leaving the building and came out behind them.

 **Read on ... there is much more ... kisses beastties...  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

When they reached the entrance rotating, they crossed with a white Lexus that left the Hospital.

The men guarding the entrance to the Baker let them in after checking their identities, and parked Jo's car in the warehouse next to the black van, where Jacob waited.

Tess and Jt went out to wait for them at the laboratory door.

Tess embraced Henry at the sight of him.

\- Thank you for everything.. .- she said him with a smile-. To Jo, I had time to do it when she saved my ass with Joe ... .- She turned to her-. I will never be able to thank you for what you have done.

They both smiled.

\- Well, you do not have to thank us ... keep in mind that you have helped me to unravel one of the mysteries of my life ... by the way, since when do you have a driver? .- Henry said, remembering the boy in the van.

Jt smiled funny.

\- Its a very long history…

Tess also smiled ... a long story ... and so much ...

\- Please, enter ... I have prepared a room so that we can do it with comfort .. - he indicated to them, conscious of what was going to happen. She had to see him again and close this story at once.

They went up to the laboratory floor and walked down the hall to a small adjoining room.

When Jt opened the door, they immediately saw a corpse covered with a sheet on an autopsy table.

\- Tess, It's your turn ... if you still want to do it ...

She shook her head.

\- I want to see him before you shred him...

Jt knew, that she had come with him in part for that, but the meeting with Angela and subsequent conversation had delayed him.

Tess took a deep breath, walked over to the stretcher, and slowly took the sheet away. The shattered body of the beast, with the color of death, appeared before her.

Through her mind passed, all the horrendous moments she had spent thinking of him creeping toward her, and the night he nearly killed her, but in the end, he fell on his knees in front of her, begging her to kill him before To continue suffering more ... Before remaining in what he had become.

She closed her eyes and saw again the moment she shot him ... and she also felt as she smashed shattered on the floor of the theater.

She gripped the stretcher, feeling her legs failed. Jt came up to her to catch her, under the watchful eye of Henry and Jo, who, knowing what that moment meant, had been kept in the background.

Tess pulled him back gently when she felt him by her side.

\- I'm fine ...- She opened her eyes and took a deep breath-. … I'm fine…

She turned to her boy and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away and caressed his face as she lunched her forehead with his.

\- I'm fine ...- she said again smiling.

He hugged her tightly and she let herself be hugged. Everything was over ... she was no longer afraid ...

She released Jt's embrace and headed toward Jo.

\- Let's have some coffee ... Let them do their job ...

And without saying anything else they left the room leaving them alone with the corpse.

* * *

They arrived at the coordinates, which had the beast on his mobile, just in time to see how a private plane of considerable dimensions lowered the ladder so that passengers were going up.

The airfield had four different hangars. They stood on the wall of one of them. When they saw that Stanley, taking Rebecca's arm, was leaving the furthest from the hangars, leading the entourage to the waiting plane, Stuart was going to launch toward them, but Evan stopped him.

\- Do not! Do not go ... there are a considerable number of hybrids inside ... nor could I tell you how many ... but many ...

They all looked at him. He was right without a doubt, but they could not see how they were going without trying anything ...

Vincent turned to his friend.

\- Stay here ... we can not let them go ...

\- Vincent ... no ...

Evan could only think of Cat ... If something happened to her husband ...

\- We have to go…

van nodded just when the 5 came out, turned into beasts, hurtling toward the launch pad, but just then, several bursts of assault rifles were fired from the roof of the hangar, which had left Stanley and Rebecca.

It took only a second to react, and they began to dodge bullets ...

In the minds of each of them, a word formed that came from the mind of Erik ...

"It's a trap! They were waiting for us!"

Stuart, as the bullets whistled around him, kept his eyes fixed on Stanley, who was smiling at the top of the plane ladder as he gripped Rebecca's waist.

"We'll go for the shooters ..." .-Hugh told them, looking at Samuel-. ... but he did not give them time. They were just 100 meters from the plane when the hangar door appeared, giving Erik the right, 4 transformed hybrids.

They got to five in seconds and the fight started. Hugh threw himself at the shooters, as he had said, but Samuel stayed with the others ... They did not have too many opportunities, drawing bullets and fighting those evil beasts.

As experienced as Erik and Stuart had been, the struggle soon became uneven, in favor of hybrids.

They were fast and had trouble beating them. Vincent came face to face with one of them who was in a moment, about to take his heart out, but Erik came to his aid and with a sharp blow sent him away.

While they were fighting to the death with the hybrids, Hugh, with the help of Evan, who had reached the terrace, managed to neutralize the men of De Lucca, and stop the rain of bullets ...

When Stuart removed one of the hybrids that had him caught by the neck, it raised the head the exact seconds, before its attacker returned to the load, to see like Stanley and Rebecca, entered the airplane, and by at least, 7 more men came in behind him ... Everyone was leaving NY ... and he was sure where they were going.

The engines of the plane went on. The scale was removed by the operators and the door closed, while they continued fighting without being able to approach ...

In one last attempt, Vincent jumped in to dodge the hybrids, and reach the cockpit of the pilots, but they grabbed him by the legs and threw him against one of the walls of one of the hangars, which he traversed ... The blow left him semi-conscious ... Erik moved faster than they had ever seen him do, he took one's heart out and one of them fell to the ground dead, but he who had caught Vincent, came running towards him ...

At that moment everyone heard a voice ... "I want them alive" ...

"Ethan!"

And the voice of Evan screaming in his brain ..

"We have to go ... We can not win ... They're going to get you all"

Vincent heard the thunderous noises of the engine of the plane taking off, just as someone was grabbing it hard and lifting it off the ground ...

* * *

They opened it in a canal from the sternum to the groin and began to take samples. For more than two hours they were examining how the beast in the end had dominated psychically and physically the man.

They took pictures from all angles and analyzed their soft parts ... They opened their heads and took samples of his brain.

While Gabe's body was being used to check the bones on his face, Jt turned to Henry.

\- You're going to tell me now, how you've come to Tess's life ... and why is this so important to you ...

Henry knew the truth about Vincent and everything Tess had told him about his relationship with Jt. Something told him that his experience might be good for Jt's friend, so it was understandable that he made them participate at some point in his secret ...

He caught air.

\- Something like him ...- he said looking at Gabe's corpse-. ... killed me many years ago.

Thirty minutes later, sitting on one of the banquettes in the living room, with Gabe's corpse at his side, he was trying to assimilate what Henry was telling him. His personal history, and his encounter with others like Gabe many years ago ... A mystery he could now unravel.

\- It's vitally important that you finish that asshole ...- he said, referring to the Consortium-. ... and that we will never again have something like that prowling the streets of NY... They are very dangerous when they become uncontrolled ... they become true monsters ...

Jt nodded without saying anything.

Henry smiled.

\- Can you say something? ... with regard to me ... you just have to keep in mind that if you kill me right now, in an hour I'll be back here, just a little wetter..- he said trying to iron the matter.

Jt nodded again, catching his breath.

They were being very rare days. To the tremendous surprise of knowing what hiding the subsoil of NY, had to add the overwhelming presence of Vincent ... and now this?

\- Give me a second ... - he asked as he recovered-. ... can not you die?

Henry shook his head.

\- Well, let's say I die, I die, but I rise immediately in the cold waters of the Hudson completely naked ... I shook my head from side to side in disgust. Pretty shameful indeed. I can not tell you how many times I've been arrested for exhibitionism.

Jt could not help laughing, he needed it, but then apologized, looking at Henry's face, thinking of that neat English man, stopped by public scandal, trying to explain himself with that correct accent.

He put his hands to his face, not knowing what to say.

\- I think with this I have covered the quota of rare things to bear ... - looked at him with curiosity. Yours, it's like Vincent's. Why do I suppose you'll know?

He nodded.

\- Yes, Tess told me ... and I do not think he has much to do ... Your friend may die for real, he may live longer than you, but not forever like me .-The latter said it with much sadness-. It's a condemnation, Jt ... you get tired of living and losing the people you love ...

He could not stop thinking about what Vincent would feel, not only losing them, if not, losing Cat ... but he immediately remembered the idea that Evan and he had about that ... and his expression changed. In case they did not find Vincent's cure that could be the solution.

He got up from the stool and held out his hand to Henry ..

\- Then, delighted to meet you, Henry, the immortal ... - he smiled coyly as he said this-. your secret is safe with me ... I have a lot of practice keeping secrets ...- He looked at Gabe's corpse-. And now, let's close it and make it presentable for your last trip ...

Henry nodded and settled on it.

When they finished, they moved it to the oven. After a few moments of silence, where Jt and Tess reminded the man that Gabe Lowan was, while he stayed away from the beast that dominated him, they put him inside and, for the second time that morning, they lit him.

Jt could not help asking Tess something.

\- Maybe we should have waited for Cat before we burned him?"

It took her a few seconds to answer.

\- No ... to her, he's dead ... let's leave it like this ... One day, in a very long time, maybe I'll tell her ...

Jt nodded knowing that this was not going to happen.

Tess stood for a few more seconds, looking at the massive iron door that separated her from hell, and with a deep sigh she turned and took Jt's hand, which was waiting for her. The four of them left without looking back ...

* * *

After fleeing at full speed from the airfield, they scattered each one in one direction, coming on different paths to the tunnels, when they were sure that no one had followed them.

The last to arrive was Vincent, who had remained hidden among the people strolling through Central Park.

He could still feel his head aching after the blow, which had been carried away by the hybrid. If Stuart had not lifted him off the ground, maybe this time, he would not be there. Stuart, always Stuart, thought with disgust ... no matter how much he could do, he could never forgive him.

With disguise he entered the sewers, through one of the tunnels of the park, and struck with force, the plumbing to indicate that they would come to open the gate.

He did not have to wait long to see Jacob appear by a bend.

Once he crossed the path, they went straight to the common room. The others were waiting for him worried. He was the one who had been worse off, but they had been dispersed, and he, once standing, was the first to say it.

When he entered the room he felt the sigh of relief on everyone's face.

Hugh went to him.

\- Damn we were worried! That hybrid left you very badly with that tremendous blow ...

Vincent sat down in one of the chairs. He saw that the other Vincent was also there watching, leaning on the spiral staircase. They shook their heads.

\- I've been away for a long time, to calm my head ... the blow left me somewhat stunned ...- He looked at Stuart-. Thanks for getting me out of there ... .- said in a whisper. It was hard for him to thank him ...

\- You do not have to give them to me .- said the berseker, staring at him.

The silence seized a few moments of the stay, until Evan spoke:

\- They were about to catch us all .- he said-. They were perfectly covered by Stanley's escapade and the others.

Erik let out a curse.

\- It's amazing the power of these hybrids ... and there are many ...

\- ... and the rain of bullets certainly did not help us ... .-Added Samuel.

Vincent nodded at that and turned to Evan.

\- By the way, Evan, we told you to stay out of the way ... we can not risk losing you ..

He nodded.

\- Yes, but the situation was desperate. I do not know from the inside how it looked, but from the outside, it did not look like you were going to get out of there alive ... I had to go ... there was no other choice.

Again they did not speak for a while, until Samuel asked the question that everyone was thinking.

\- And now that? Here I suppose they will have remained De Lucca and his men, and certainly some hybrids ... but the one that Stanley is gone, we all imagine where, does not leave us many options.

Stuart shook his head.

\- Do not…. Now, if we have to think about what Murray told us ... We have to go there ... and play with their same cards ...

Vincent got up from the chair where he was sitting.

\- Yes ... but we can not leave all this unprotected - He looked at Vincent-. ... and someone has to stay to eliminate the ones left, to end Ethan ... and to know how they are ahead of the police actions ..

Erik was going to support what Stuart was proposing, when they heard footsteps down the hall. Lynn walked slowly without saying hello,

Vincent, covered with his cape, ducked his head, stopping leaning on the stairs, when he saw her enter. Since she had returned, the day that Ethan escaped, she was not the same, he dodged it continually, and the complicity he had noticed at the time, had disappeared. A part of him thought he understood the motives, after all, what was he? ... but that never ceased to hurt him ... He came to hope to have someone again in his life, like when Cathy was.

She slowly drew closer to them and then saw Stuart rise from the chair where he was sitting and take Erik's shoulder.

\- It can not be ... .- said tremendously surprised.

Lynn gave no time for the salute.

\- I have something very important to tell you ...

\- What is Lynn? .-Vincent asked, not thinking about Cat for a moment, and glancing at the reaction of the bersekers.

She sat in the first free chair she saw. She bit her lip and looked at Stuart. She was sure they already knew.

-I'm pregnant….

Vincent, Hugh, Samuel, and Evan could not believe what they had just heard, while in Stuart and Erik's face he could not help but form a shy smile.

\- ... and as you can imagine the father is Ethan ...

Neither knew exactly what to say.

She kept talking, was very aware of her situation.

\- As you know, we both have a part of our own genetics ...- She looked at Vincent-. It's a case very much like yours and Cat's ... and I know from what Vincent has told us what this means for you ... .- She turned her eyes to the bersekers and realized they were holding the air. She bit her lip again-. Of course, I have no intention of aborting ...

Stuart and Erik breathed again.

She smiled.

\- Not that it's the best way to have a child ... but Ethan in his peculiar way of wanting, I know he does ... And maybe this child can serve ... to redeem ... somehow ...

Vincent stepped away from the group and sneaked out of the room. Lynn watched him walk away and sigh; Then she would go and look for him.

Hugh could not be silent at that. He'd been watching Ethan the whole time he'd been caught.

\- I do not think that's going to happen. Maybe he's infatuated with you ... because of the bond between beasts ... and wants to protect you ... and that's why he did not say anything about where we hide ... but, I do not think he has any other feelings ... If at any moment he catches you ... Will enter here without complex ..

Erik was right.

\- It's true, Lynn, the connection stays with you ... Ethan I do not think he is ever redeemed ... he likes too much what he does ... and how he is ...

Evan approached her, who stood still listening to them, to try to cheer her up.

\- Do not worry about anything ... we will control you like Cat ... and everything will be fine ... Also if we protect you well ... and we win this damn war, you do not have to see him again ...

Then again they heard footsteps coming from the stone corridor, and when they were still in shock at Lynn's announcement, Mark came in through the door of the room, and an Emily, with short black hair, was at his side.

Vincent, not quite knowing what had happened, went to them and first embraced his sister-in-law and then his brother-in-law.

\- What happened? .-He asked frightened, as he let go of the embrace and looked at Emily-. Your hair?

\- They went after her, just when you were facing Stanley ... Frank Reagan was telling me some of the things they said to him .. .-he nodded to Erik and Stuart-. ... I think you were hurt ... and I did not want to worry you more ... We fled as we could from the museum and have been hiding in Mountak so far ..

Emily smiled, looked at Mark and stroked his back, shyly for a few seconds.

\- He saved my life, entering the Museum through the ventilation system ... If it had not been for Mark ...

Vincent could not believe what he was hearing.

\- And now…. ?

Emily nodded.

\- Mark was desperate not to be able to help with everything that was falling ...

\- Yes ... I suppose you know that Murray has his hands tied ... - Mark told them, assuming that it was.

Everyone nodded.

Erik answered.

\- He asked us to go to London to try something on our own ... but we had to try to hunt Stanley and the hybrids here ...

\- ... and get Rebecca back ...- Added Stuart-. But now all that is not possible ... we can not do it ... they are gone ... and although we know where ... we can not go, without being detected ... and try to catch a merchant as did Cat takes its time.

Vincent told Mark what had happened.

\- We could not even get close to the plane ... They were waiting for us ...

Mark sighed worriedly.

\- We have many fronts open ... besides yours, someone filters information to the Consortium, that's why the director does not trust to take more action ... Scotland Yard has closed everything concerning Covington House ... and now this ... You have no choice but to go ...

Erik looked at the stone ceiling of the living room.

\- Yes, but how?…

Just then, Jt entered the great hall, with Tess on the arm, smiling.

\- I think I can fix that ... but with some conditions ...

* * *

At 20 p.m. Erik, Stuart, Vincent, Jt and Tess, were riding a private plane owned by Angela Baker on the way to London.

Jt and Tess after finishing with the problem that Gabe had assumed, and having agreed with Angela, that all decisions about the investigations on the bersekers would be left for after finishing the Consortium, if that happened, they had asked to go To London with them.

Knowing that Angela could lend her private plane, everything moved very fast.

In just over an hour, they decided that Evan would stay to check that no one was approaching the tunnels, and help Hugh and Samuel detect hybrids, then call Director Reagan and Mark. Everyone would have to collaborate ... but the first thing was to know how the information leaked, and from that, Mark said, he would deal.

Also, now that they knew Lynn was pregnant, it was important that Evan could do the relevant tests ... Although it would be difficult to approach the Baker they would have to try ... the tunnel men would take care of it. It hurt him a lot not to go with them, because he wanted to help Cat in everything he could with the birth ... because they were very clear that the birth would be in Scotland, but Jt and Tess said that they would go to Skye soon to be with her, And between them and Heather, plus the collaboration of the doctors there, there would be no problems ... or so they hoped.

Vincent would have given half a life, to go with them ... but his first mission was to end the Consortium when before ... they had no more time ... It depended on the life of his wife and children ... and his own ...

Arrived at the airport shortly before 7:30 pm.

Angela was waiting for them in her car, in a long black coat.

Vincent came over to thank her, but she came forward and hugged him.

\- Do not let them kill you…. You have a wonderful woman and you are going to be a father ... it would be a great loss ... .-she said him.

He hugged her, too.

\- Thanks for everything Angela ... For all.

With a lump in her throat, she let go of him and saw him board her plane, along with the others.

She remained there, still, all the time it took the plane to take off, until finally it did, heading London. When she lost sight of it on the horizon, she got into the car and told her driver to take her to the hotel ... she needed a hot bath, a cup of spice tea, some whiskey ... and a box of tissues.

* * *

It was still two hours to reach his destination, when Vincent fell asleep, hoping to be with his wife, but he woke up in a few minutes, his heart coming out of his chest.

When he got off the plane at 7:30 a.m., local time, his priorities had changed.

* * *

\- Take a deep breath now ...- Heather said, taking her hands-. .. you are in your 35th week ... normally the births of twins should not go beyond 37 ... but your children weigh already what they have to weigh ... and they are already placed. At any moment we have to run to the hospital.

Cat snorted annoyed.

-Heather, I'm sick of breathing ... and hold my breath ... put on my side and all that ... ..- she sat up and sat as good as he could on the floor of her room. I'm almost sure that when the time comes I'll forget everything ... besides, is not there something called epidural anesthesia?

Dana sat up in bed smiling. He had just turned the camera off. Cat had insisted on recording everything that had to do with the pregnancy so Vincent could see it afterwards, if they had a chance.

\- Sometimes it does not give time to put it ... and of all the ways, you will have to push equally ... you feel it or not...

Cat closed her eyes.

\- I swear I have a crazy desire to have them leave ... I can hardly move, and I'm in the bathroom peeing, most of the day ... - she told them to help her get up. Speaking of the subject ...

They each grabbed her hand and lifted her off the ground.

Running, she headed for the bathroom.

While she was there she told her sister.

\- This morning I had many discomforts in the back ... It was as if they kicked my back ... Do you think it might matter?

Heather looked at Dana, not knowing.

\- I do not know ... I guess they'll have to stretch from time to time ... They are in a very small place and are becoming bigger ...

Cat kept talking from the bathroom.

\- Today afternoon I will go again to the library to find things about babies ... special .- - said not knowing very well how to call them-. Angus has told me that there is some information on births ... but he tells me not to be afraid ... they are normal babies like all other babies when they are born ... .- She shrugged-. They eat and sleep ... nothing else ...

Heather sat on the bed.

\- Do what you want, but do not go to chairs or move more normal ... and no long walks in the field ... It's too cold ...

Cat stepped out of the bathroom, pulling up the cotton trousers she used for exercise.

\- I want to wear jeans! .. Really this ... .- He pointed to her huge belly-. ... ... back to normal again?

Dana smiled and nodded.

\- Of course you have, and you have gained only what is strictly necessary ... you will look great, and Vincent will drool when he sees you, just as he does now.

Cat and Heather laughed at what Dana had just said.

\- Yes ... I sure do ...- Heather said.

Cat sighed and smiled thinking of her husband and the nights they were spending together, when he could sleep and the children let him into their consciousness.

It was wonderful to feel him so deep inside of her ... even if it was so few times and so short ... the poor man would have to be exhausted ... She thought funny that the two deserved a good vacation.

She had been looking in the library of the Bersekers for something connected with the connection they had with children ... and had found references, from a kind of collective ancestral memory, which was transmitted genetically ... That's why, she sensed, Vincent could feel that he was flying through the landscapes of the island ... the cliffs, the castle ...

Heather got up and headed for the door.

\- I'm going to see if I can track down Evan and ask him about your back pain ...I know that's important ...

Dana followed her.

\- And I'm going to get your father ... We will go for a walk through the town ... I need to leave even if there is this fog that invades everything.

Cat nodded, staring out the window. Angus had told them that they would have fogs all week and that left them few options, and to her less than anyone ... No running in the field with this humidity.

She said goodbye to them and began to change clothes. She had another day of interesting reading ahead of her, and hopefully, hopefully, that Vincent, at some point, would fall asleep and be back inside her.

* * *

Lynn found him in the kitchen talking to Marie about the meals they would have to prepare next week ... they had to organize the remaining pantry before asking their friends for more food. Almost all they had were donations, they could not be abused, but the winter had been hard and the reserves had declined considerably.

As soon as she appeared, Marie discreetly stepped aside and said she had to check things out in the warehouse.

Vincent stared at her as she left, saying nothing.

Lynn approached him and touched his arm.

\- I know I should have told you before ... but I felt too embarrassed to do it ...

\- You do not have to explain me .- he said, but he did not look at her.

\- I do not want to hurt you, Vincent ... but I can not help feeling something for him too ... I can not help it ... and this child ...

Vincent turned and looked at her this time.

\- You do not have to explain me .-he repeated, and Lynn saw tenderness in his eyes. Something she did not expect. ... I know how things are ... I do not like them, but I understand them ...

She said nothing ... I did not know what to say to her understanding. She only sighed.

Vincent hugged her and kissed her hair.

\- No one will think ill of you because what has happened, we all understand ... and I swear that you will be well ... You and your son will be well with us ... I will take care of it personally ...

He hugged her harder and she did the same, feeling safe and happy for the first time in a long time.

* * *

After dinner, Cat went to Heather's room to get a bandage, for the cut she had made, with the paper from one of the books she had been browsing that afternoon, on her finger. She itched and knew her sister had brought a complete kit.

She knocked first on the door, but no one answered. Heather Should still be with Dana in the living room. Without thinking twice, he entered the room and began to look around. She did not see the medicine cabinet at first sight.

She moved slowly toward the closet. She opened it and immediately saw one of the sides, took it and leaned on the bed. Just open it, saw a bottle of alcohol and just below bandages, band-aids and tape.

She took out the boat, one of the bandages and the tape, sat on the bed and healed. When had finished pouring some alcohol, she covered the wound with the band-aid, and this with and the bandage, so that it would not move.

As she squeezed the tape tightly, she lifted her head upward, frowning in pain, and as she did so, she saw in the upper part of the closet a black book on the edge of the cabinet.

When she had finished healing, he got out of bed and took it. She did not understand that she could make a book up there. She did not think it could be from Heather, maybe from some other guest the castle? She could not help but be curious.

he stretched slightly and stood on tiptoe, and thanks to the door of the closet was open and could place his immense gut, took it.

It was a black notebook about 20 x 15 cm ... A diary? ... A travel notebook like the ones about Rebecca?

She opened it, smiling and just see the name on the first page the smile froze on her face.

"Genetic analysis of the patient Vincent Keller ... Data analyzed in the first examination ... reference: enzymes ..."

She felt dizzy. She started to walk backwards and ended up sitting on the bed with her heart and breath rushing.

"What the hell was that?" ... was all she could think of. Leaves began to pass quickly. Phrases and more phrases and the name of her husband on all pages ... Suddenly, she came to one of them where she could read ... "Composites with which to experiment to obtain a cure ... Genetic material of the subject's parents, Vincent Keller ...

Then Cat realized that it was what she had in her hands ...

It was Paul Markus' note book! The book he used to find Vincent's cure!

She raised her head in despair and looked where she had found it.

How did he get there ?! How did she get to her sister's room ?!

With a horrible feeling, she jumped out of bed and with the book in her hand, ran out of the room, down the stairs, as fast as her condition would allow.

* * *

She came to the living room, where the others were talking about what was supposed to be happening in NY, her heart about to slip out of her chest. They rose from their respective seats, only to see her enter.

She did not stop to see them simply went to the oval table and dropped the book on it.

Although she could hardly breathe from the effort she had just made, the screams came out of her mouth uncontrolled.

\- WHAT DID THIS IN YOUR ROOM, HEATHER !? ARE THE NOTES OF PAUL MARKUS!

She leaned against one of the chairs because she was certain she was going to faint.

Nobody said anything. Everyone looked at the book and looked at it.

\- I WANT YOU TO ANSWER ME, NOW!

Bob came up to her and took her by the arm. Above the surprise of the fact that she had found the book, they were worried about her. Any emotion could have consequences.

\- Sit down, please .- he said.

She saw Dana and her sister looking at each other with a face of circumstance. She pulled her father away.

\- NO, I will not sit down! Not until you tell me what's going on here! ... .-she said firmly.

Dana looked at Bob and Bob nodded. She shook her head.

\- No ... no ... it's very dangerous ...

Bob put his hands to his head.

\- Heather! We can not do anything ... .- he looked at her daughter-. We know her very well, she will not move from here until we tell her ...

Cat nodded, looking sadly at her father.

\- I thought we were done with the secrets, Dad ...

Cat sat in the chair and covered her face with her hands. She made a gesture of pain when he noticed a subtle prick in her belly.

\- Tell me once. Please ... if you have not told me before, it can not be good ... - she said without removing her hands from her face.

Dana sat down next to her and took one of her hands. Cat leaned back in the chair. Bob went to one of the windows with his back to them. Fog surrounded the castle. She did not want to see her daughter's face when she knew that no one, not Vincent, had told her the truth ... and when she knew what Stuart had been able to do.

\- I do not know how to tell you this ... we should leave it for after the delivery Cat ... we do not gain anything by getting more nervous ... - she squeezed her hand tightly and smiled, seeing that she shook her head-. ... you think only that now we have an opportunity, to have the notes of the good doctor, so that Jt and Evan can find a cure for Vincent ... Cat, think about it ... the details are the less ...

Cat stared at her.

\- I may be pregnant, but I'm tired of all this ... you're hiding something very important and I'm imagining that I will not like ... .- touched the belly again."I should not have gone down the stairs so fast," she thought, for a moment as she slowly massaged her kidneys-. ... I will not stop thinking about it ... You can not prevent the ugly feeling I have is maintained and that I do not think it is good for children ... .- she said, as calm as she could-. Please tell me the truth of how this has come .- Cat pointed to the note book-. ... to your room .- She looked at Heather-. When Markus died, nothing was found there ... You must understand that I need an explanation ... .- looked at his father pleading-. please, Dad, you promised me ... no more secrets ... "

Bob turned slowly. Heather sat on the couch, which was next to the fireplace and covered her face with her hands ... She knew she was not going to end well ... she knew her sister very well ... and now she was even more upset than usual, no matter how much she seemed to be relaxed ...

\- The book gave us Angus ... - he began to tell his daughter.

\- Angus? I do not understand….- Said Cat, shaking her head from side to side.

Bob licked his lips and sat down on the other side of Cat.

\- You have to know that things are always more complicated than they seem ... and I know he did what he did, because he feels something very special for your husband ...

\- Who? ... Angus? ... Daddy do not understand anything! ... .- she interrupted him again losing her patience ... - I barely know...

Cat did not finish the sentence. She immediately realized that they were not talking about Angus.

She sat up slightly in the chair.

\- You do not talk about Angus ... do you? ... you talk about Stuart ...

They both nodded.

Heather got up from the couch and moved closer to them little by little. Cat seemed calm, but her breathing was very agitated.

\- What did Stuart do? .-She asked them.

\- To keep Vincent from being what he is ... .-Bob said slowly, not wanting to go into details.

Cat said nothing. In these words there were many things implicit, horrible things ... She knew that they had not been able to find anything in the laboratory. Everything had taken him ... who killed him. She swallowed. Furtive tears began to fall down her cheeks.

\- Are you telling me that this bad born was able to kill ... .- had to catch air to continue talking ... Was he able to kill Paul, to prevent Vincent from having a cure?

Dana ducked her head, gripping Cat's hand tightly. Bob slowly nodded and Heather stood beside her sister ...

Cat began to move her head from side to side, first slowly, then faster and faster.

\- Cat, I know it's hard to assimilate .- Dana told him.

She could not hear.

\- ... since when does Vincent know?

Dana looked at Bob before answering. Heather was on the brink of heart attack ...

\- From the day they went to Stanley's apartment ... He told Vincent ... But they have decided that everything can wait ... we have to win this war before ... and now we have that notebook ... It can help you so much! .- She said, trying to get her to stay with the good ...

But Cat only heard what she wanted to hear.

\- From the day they went to Stanley's apartment ... He told Vincent ... But they have decided that everything can wait ... we have to win this war before ... and now we have that notebook ... He can help you so much! "He said, trying to get her to stay with the good ...

Cat only heard what she wanted to hear.

\- ... then he did not want to tell me either ... he lied to me ... ..- she stopped looking at them and looked at a point in front of her -. ... - But how could he be able to kill him ... HOW COULD YOU BE ABLE TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS! AND TO DO SOMETHING SO TO VINCENT! HOW COULD WE DO SOMETHING LIKE IT!HE HAS CONDEMNED US AND OUR CHILDREN! .- She shouted, striking the table-. I've tried to be patient ... to have an open mind ... .- She got up from the chair. Heather went to help her, but she pushed it aside-. ... but I can not ... .-Cat touched her chest-. ... I need to breathe ... I need air ... and I need to get out of here, I can not stand being at home ... I can not…

Bob reached for her.

\- Cat, sit on the couch .. Dana will make you tea ... please stay! ...

She pulled away, another prick pierced her lower back, but she barely felt it.

\- DO NOT! I need to be alone ... I have a lot to think about ... Leave me alone, please ... Now I do not want to be with anyone!

Cat went to the door, and when left the small room, she ran down the hall, up the stairs to the street floor, and without taking her coat, went outside.

The few seconds it took Dana, Bob and Heather to react were fatal, for by the time they left the castle to look for her, the fog had already swallowed her.

 **To be continue. Prepare for the following ... soon a very, very special chapter ... Thank you very much Beasties for your infinite patience ... A thousand kisses for all ...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Night of March 27, 2015**

The darkness surrounded her, dotted with small spots of diffused light, which came from the lights of the stone bridge, and the road that led down to the village.

Only heard in the silence of the incipient island night, her quick and heavy footsteps, striking against the stones, and shortness of breath while running trying to get away from the castle.

The only thing she could think of was to run away from there. If she ran fast enough maybe she could get the ferry that would take her away from all that ... She could not bear the thought that Stuart had murdered a man, just to make Vincent, something he never wanted to be and for that same reason, to condemn their children to a future like the one that appeared to them ... How could he have done such a thing! ... And since Vincent had not said anything to her!

As she continued to run and hit the road, the dream she had, the first night she became aware that Vincent was out hunting, was reenacted in her mind ... He was dressed in a kilt in a stone room By the clan ... and Stuart took him to him, while he did nothing to prevent it ... and while his father and Mark, they took her from there ... Vincent would go with them and take his children, because he belonged to them and she was not part of that union.

\- No, he would never do that ... he would never leave me for them .. - she said to herself, trying to calm down and breathe normally - ... He would not leave me ... I am the most important in his life ... and ... children…. Cat took a deep breath.

She could barely see more than 2 meters in front of her, and only if she had, as was the case, one of the lampposts of the road near her.

She bent over to try to stop the pain in her side, and kept trying to control her breathing ... The mist came out of her mouth every time she blew out the air, but she was not aware of it ... She was not aware that they might be about 5 degrees below zero and she was wearing only a thick wool sweater ...

Suddenly, she heard a noise ... Car engines that were approaching from the village ... ,. The most normal thing was that it was Angus ... NO! She could not let them see her!

She looked around and all she could think of was to get off the road and take a small path up the mountain ... she could not see anything, but neither would they see her ...

Before the cars caught the curve, she jumped onto the road, and began to trip up the rocks.

When she had only traveled a few meters, two SUVs sped past the castle. She could scarcely distinguish them, but she would swear that one of them was Angus. She had done well in hiding.

She stood still for a few seconds waiting for the engines to move away and then started walking again ... she would go back to the road, later, guided by the streetlights that marked it

At that moment, the voices of Dana and her father came to her ... She ran, uphill, to the opposite side from where they came ... leaving the lights to her left ...

She kept running until her lungs could not anymore ... She could no longer see the lights, nor hear the voices ... Intuitive that the road was to her left began to descend, but suddenly a tremendous pain crossed her back, and made her belly tighten .

"If you want me to trust you again," he said at a certain moment. This is the only way you have to get it ..

"... but Vincent," he said, catching a curve almost skidding. No need ... I've told you so many times ...

He did not answer.

Stuart bit his lip.

\- Okay, it will be as you say ...

She bent over, clutching her lower back ... She took a deep breath and closed her eyes ...

It did not last long ... but she was immediately aware that all the punctures she had been feeling ... had a cause ... were imminent contractions.

And she was also aware that the fog was getting denser ... The total darkness, and that she was dead cold ...

She went straight ahead, trying to reach the road, she needed help ... but instead of going down, she started to climb ... she turned around looking for a reference but could not find anything to give her a clue where she was ... There was no north or south, no east or west ... no voice to guide her.

Very frightened, she kept going up. For a moment she thought that maybe it would be better to stay there, hoping you would go and look for her ... but if she did not move she would die of cold ... ..and her children too ... She began to shout:

\- Bob! Dana! I'm here!

She waited ... but no one answered. She kept walking, hugging herself tightly ... The mist was beginning to wet her and she felt her hair stick to her face ...

She stopped and tried to get her bearings. She had to go back where she had just come.

She took a deep breath trying to clear her mind and think with logic.

She decided to take the road on the right; If what was in front was a climb, she had left the downhill that led to the road to his left, if all that was right, now it should be on your right.

She began to walk resolutely, without letting her embrace. The cold got into her bones and made her tremble.

She raised her ear, expecting to hear someone shouting her name, but she heard nothing.

\- Dad! Dana! Heather! I can not see anything! I need help ... please! .-She shouted, standing for a moment.

She was going to walk again when another intense pain prevented her. She grabbed her belly tightly, began to breathe, as she had so often rehearsed with her sister and Dana. She closed her eyes and felt the pain growing, growing, until she reached a point difficult to bear and then began to disappear, little by little.

How long had it been since he'd last felt it? It was the first thing she thought ... she did not know that accuracy, but calculated that it had not been more than 10 minutes.

When the pain ceased, she began to walk again. The tremors intensified and she heard as her teeth beat against each other ...

Suddenly, in the distance, she saw a very dim light ... It had to be the light of the bridge or maybe some of the road ... She went to her in despair, but immediately realized that she was rising again ... and began to hear in the distance a noise that came and went in intensity and that came from her left.

She did not know it was that noise, but she had to get to those lights. It could only be the castle. Perhaps she had turned around and was approaching from behind.

She kept walking, calling her father, every few seconds ... the noise on her left grew louder and louder ... and suddenly, she knew what it was ... The sea! ... Holy God! It was approaching the cliff! ... With which the light she saw, was part of the road that led to the cemetery ... It was going in the opposite direction!

She stood there not knowing what to do. She could not see the ground clearly, and she did not know if she was on the road or out of it ... The noise of the sea crashing against the rocks was terribly intense and the smell too ... She could not risk taking a false step and falling ...

She began to cry without even realizing it ... She felt lonely and desperate, in a strange place, with strange people, in whom she could not trust ... She closed her eyes and took a deep breath a couple of times ... She could not surrender, her children ... Vincent's children, were about to reach this world ... She would not give up ... she would turn around, go to her left and try to get to the castle ... surely sometime someone heard her ... they could not be far from it. She put her back as straight as she could and forced herself not to tremble ...

And so…. Something broke inside her ... and a hot liquid wet her pants ...

She crouched scared ... "NO, IT COULD NOT BE! Not now!" She thought ... forgetting all the determination she had felt ...

She had just broken water

She could not help shouting again ...

\- HELP! I NEED HELP! DAD!

She lifted her head and then she thought she saw a shadow in the fog ... Something moved in the dark.

\- I'M HERE! HERE!

She was going to keep on shouting, but she began to think, that it could be Angus and that he was coming, to take her and take away her children the moment they were born ... She began to walk back ... without knowing that the edge of the cliff was only a few meters from it.

The shadow was defined more and more ... And she kept walking back ...

\- CATHERINE! DO NOT MOVE!

She was paralyzed ... it was not Angus's voice ... It was the voice of ...

\- VINCENT!

The mist drifted away from him and only when he was within inches of she could see him clearly.

\- It can not be ... - she said to herself, but she knew that yes ... that voice always made her shudder. - VINCENT! "She repeated her name, shouting, and would have continued to do so, but he came to her, quickly, and hugged her ... He hugged her so tightly that she thought, that he would let her breath out, but she did not care. They kissed with all the pain of the absence and with all the need of reunion. Tears streamed down her cheeks to her lips.

They stopped kissing and she buried her head in his chest, feeling his heat and strength.

\- Cat! What a fright you've given me! The cliff is right behind you. If you had taken a step further ... .- said her husband away from there. Cat, hearing it, remembered that he could see in the dark. When they were safe on the way, they kissed again unable to be apart ... They needed so much ...

\- I was so worried ... when we parked and ... - he began to say, not hugging her, but she would not let him continue, she had to say something very important.

\- Vincent, they're coming!

Her husband turned away from her, pulled on her coat, and took her in his arms without any effort ...

\- Honey ... I could not let them take them ... Stuart did ... and you did not tell me ..." she said, trying to justify her escape.

Vincent shook his head from side to side.

\- Do not talk about it now ... Do you have contractions?

\- Yes ... I think so ... but I do not know how long ...

As if his body would hate her, at that moment the pain reappeared ... tightly gripped Vincent's neck, until it passed ...

\- Okay, let's start counting now ...

Then they heard voices calling them and saw lights coming towards them.

\- Vincent! Cat!

Jt and Tess came out carrying a flashlight each.

Tess walked over to her and hugged her.

\- Is this called spring for these places? "She said jokingly pointing to the thick fog, excited to see her friend again and now safe in Vincent's arms

Cat could only shout their names.

\- Tess! Jt! You are here! She could not stop moving her head from side to side-. This can not be happening ... it can not be ... I must have fainted ...

Vincent kissed her hard again.

\- No ... my life ... I'm with you ... really, I'm with you ...

\- But how?. She asked in astonishment.

Tess smiled as she took her friend's hand.

\- That's an incredible story ... We'll tell you later ...

Behind, from Jt and Tess, Stuart and Erik appeared

Cat's expression changed rapidly.

\- Do not come near me!

Vincent tried to calm her down.

\- Quiet, they do not do anything you or the children ... .- sadness reflected in his face. Bob told me everything. We'll talk about it later ... But, now ... .-He said to her, looking into her eyes-. ... we need them ... "

Stuart was going to say something, but Vincent with a gesture made him quiet.

\- Take us to the hospital immediately ...

\- But Vincent...- Cat said, unable to understand.

\- Quiet. Jt, Heather and I will be there with us..., true?

Erik nodded and said:

\- We can not take her running there, the cold would kill her ... It's wet and cold ... Follow me ... I carry blankets in the trunk of the car.

And just after that, Erik and Vincent, carrying Cat in their arms, disappeared ...

Stuart motioned for Tess and Jt to follow him to the car, to pick up the others, and to go to the village hospital.

* * *

As soon as they got to the car, Erik opened the backseat door. Vincent left Cat, came in, and rested her head on his legs.

Erik pulled out two blankets and passed them through the window.

Vincent placed them on top of her. Cat was still shaking.

The Scotsman got into the car and set out for the hospital.

Cat took her husband by the hand.

\- How can you trust them after what Stuart has done?

She could not understand that her husband was with them.

He pressed his hand to his chest, and in turn took her pulse. It was fast ... very fast.

He stroked her face with his other hand.

\- Do not worry about that now ... I know what Stuart did ... but, we have other priorities ... right now, that our children are born ...

\- ... but Vincent ... I do not want to be in his hands ... .- She shook her head from side to side-. How could be able to do something like that? We trusted him ... How could he betray us this way?

He kissed her on the forehead.

\- He's told me a million times ... that ...- He could not help feeling embarrassed and guilty as he said it-. ... he did it for me ... because I did not want him to stop being such ... but in doing so ...

Cat, annoyed, finished the sentence.

\- ... condemned our children to what they are ...

Vincent understood his anger, but it was not the time to put her more tense, rather, the opposite.

\- Yes, it is true, but those children have already done a little miracle with us ... and whatever they are, we will love them ...- he said, stroking her cheek and giving her a kiss-. ... and stop worrying ... right now they already know what their site is.

Vincent looked up and saw Erik look in the rearview mirror of the car for a second.

Everything was spoken.

It had been done and discussed, without rest, since Vincent woke up from his little dream, until at the castle, where they found Bob, in the mist, looking for desperate Cat ...

With little resentment, he told them what had happened and that Cat had launched into the street, without a coat and tremendously altered ...

Pretty much nothing was visible but, Vincent could see in that thick darkness, and he could feel her heart ...

It had been done and discussed, without rest, since Vincent woke up from his little dream, until at the castle, where they found Bob, in the mist, looking for desperate Cat ...

With little resentment, he told them what had happened and that Cat had launched into the street, without a coat and tremendously altered ...

Practically nothing could be seen but Vincent could see in that dense darkness, and could feel her heart... He could find her and he launched himself in search of her ... Angus took two flashlights out of the trunk of his car, and without time to say anything, Tess and Jt caught them and ran after Vincent ... Erik and Stuart followed them, ordering the others to get into the castle and To wait for news.

Now, telling that to Cat, Erik just nodded ... and drove. The only way to gain everyone's confidence was to do exactly what Vincent had told them.

The berserker looked again through the rearview mirror and saw the Angus SUV arrive, and by the way of driving, there was no doubt that Stuart was driving it ... Since they had taken the cars that the Reynolds and Murray had prepared for them at the airport, Stuart had driven as if the devil himself were chasing them ... and he, too ...

Upon awakening, Vincent had told them, forgetting their differences with the berserkers for a moment, what had been experienced since the night his leg healed, he had a high fever and dreams led him to Cat. That special connection that linked him To her children and that allowed her to be with Cat ... to be inside her, to feel what she felt and to be able to communicate with her, while he was asleep.

Jt and Tess just ran out of words, but both Erik and Stuart nodded.

\- It can happen ... it has not always happened ... but there are cases ... The children are very close to you ... and very close to her ... possibly have felt the anxiety that Cat caused your absence and they have looked for you ... .- Stuart told him.

\- Looking for me? ... So far?"

Erik tried to explain.

\- They do not mind the distance ... it's as if your consciences, your minds were united ...- He smiled-. They just had to let you in so your mother would be happy ... and you too ...

Vincent would never have believed anything like this, if he had not experienced it for himself ... if he had not felt all that he had felt on those nights of sleep ...

Stuart kept talking.

\- As we have documented ... you can get to see real places ... to smell ... to hear what other people say to Cat ... It is a kind of union with the collective memory our ancestors.

Vincent nodded.

-All that I have experienced ... I have seen your landscape as if it flew above the ... and your castle ... but only until it reached her. Then I'm inside Cat ... Feeling together in an incredible way ...

\- And children? He could not help asking Jt.

\- They are there, no more ... dreaming ...

Tess laughed excitedly.

\- It's beautiful all that ... It has to be something incredible to feel, "she told Vincent.

Stuart took a deep breath, watching as Vincent looked at him.

\- Say it... .- he said to the Scot-. I know you're dying to do it.

Stuart shook his head.

\- I will not ... but I know you think about it and that's good ...

Tess, very interested in the conversion of the children and that connection, and seeing that the tension between Stuart and Vincent could be cut with a knife, kept asking.

\- And what exactly have you felt, now, that has upset you so much?

Vincent sank a little deeper into the plane's leather seat and searched for the right words to describe it.

\- I could only feel a primary instinct that forced me to look for a way out of a warm and narrow place ... My mind could only think of that in finding the way ... and in moving for it.

Erik stood up.

\- She's in labor! .- he said briskly.

Jt shook his head.

\- No ... it's impossible ... they would have warned us ...

Stuart spoke then, raising his hands to calm himself ... Vincent had gone white ... They were very far

\- Let's say they are preparing and they have warned you to come to her ... They could know that you were so far away physically ... Just let you know ... Let's say that childbirth is starting ...

Jt picked up his phone but Erik took it off.

\- No ... if they have not called is that she has not noticed yet ... just some discomfort ... You'll make her more nervous ...

Stuart nodded, looking at his watch.

\- We will arrive on time ... .- rose and went to the back of the plane. I'm going to make some calls ... we have to go to Skye ... before it really starts ...

During the drive, Vincent and Stuart had made clear how it would be all ... Stuart tried to convince him that things had to be this way ... but not not let him.

\- If you want me to trust you again .-he said at a certain moment. This is the only way you have to get it ..

\- .. but Vincent .- he said, catching a curve almost skidding-. No need ... I've told you so many times ...

He did not answer.

Stuart bit his lip.

\- Okay, it will be as you say ...

With what they did not count, it was that Cat had learned that Stuart had killed Markus, and that she had thrown herself out of the castle on that foggy night and in labor, even if she did not know ... Almost seeing her ... but when she saw the lights of the cars coming up the road, she had lost her way ... Vincent remembered later, having felt something, but he blamed it on the proximity of the castle where she must have been ...

Now as he held her in his lap as he stroked her face, he thanked whoever it was that had arrived, in spite of everything, in time. He could not help thinking that if Stanley had not taken Rebecca they would not have arrived ... although a part of him, he thought for a moment, that perhaps his children would have waited for him ... Cat had broken waters when he was already looking for her ...

Fate has strange ways. He smiled and stroked his wife's belly, then kissed her forehead again.

\- ... Do not worry everything will work out, my life ... everything ... ..I am with you ...

Cat nodded just as the expression on her face changed. She gripped her husband's hand tightly and closed her eyes.

\- Other!.- She shouted, gritting her teeth.

Vincent took her hand harder.

\- Breathe, Cat ... you have to breathe every time you feel a ...

Erik looked in the rearview mirror with the question reflected in his eyes.

\- About every 8 minutes .- Vincent replied-. When is it to arrive?

Erik returned his eyes to the foggy road and answered:

\- Little ... about twenty minutes ...

Cat released Vincent's hand a little. The contraction had passed.

\- Try to be less .- he told the berseker-. I'm sure this is going to go fast.

Cat looked at her husband.

\- I can not believe you're here ... it can not be true ...- she said, still surprised, to have Vincent by her side.

Vincent nodded, smiling.

\- We learned that Stanley was leaving New York, we went for them but we could not do anything ...

\- They were waiting for us ...- Erik said angrily-. It was impossible to prevent them from leaving ...

Cat immediately asked:

\- Rebecca?

Vincent nodded.

\- Yes, Stanley has taken it to her.

Cat closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Vincent continued to tell him. It was a way of making the journey to the hospital shorter.

\- We all met in the tunnels, and thanks to a good friend, and Jt and Tess, who had just been with her, we decided that the only option was to come here. Scotland Yard has closed all research on Convington House ... Those motherfuckers cheated on Murray and made him take a vacation ...

Cat looked at him in astonishment, shifting slightly on the seat, seeking a more comfortable posture, and covering more with Erik's blankets. Being wet did not help her quit shaking.

\- What happened?.

Vincent shook his head.

\- We do not know very well ... but we believe that they are ahead of our movements ... He looked up from his wife and looked out the windows of the car. Everything was black. There may be informants in NY police and Scotland Yard ...

Cat nodded.

\- They have already done it other times ... Remember your network of clientelism ... I came and I guess it will continue to arrive from the smallest to the highest places .-She returned to what he had said at first-. Who is that person who helped you? .- She asked even though, she had a suspicion.

Vincent looked at her, saw her expression, and smiled.

\- Yes, it was Angela ... She was in the morning with Jt and Tess saying goodbye to her father ... They burned him right there ...

Cat's expression changed and a little guilty.

\- True, I did not remember her father .. - whispered.

Vincent kept talking.

\- Jt told us that she had volunteered for what was needed ... - he sighed - ... And we asked for your private plane.

Cat smiled with the little irony that the moment allows.

\- ... and asking you, she acceded delighted ...

Vincent bent down and kissed her hard again, stroking her forehead.

\- This is not the time to be jealous ...

Cat opened her eyes and shook her head.

\- I'm not jealous ... but ...- She was not breathing for a moment-. Other!

She took her husband's hand again, as she sat up slightly, something she said, that it would hurt less if she was sitting ... She closed her eyes and began to breathe.

\- 6 minutes. - said Erik without taking his eyes off the road.

Vincent shouted,

\- Accelerate!

The berseker did it.

The pain pierced her inside and made her feel like she was going to split in half. No matter how much they explain it to you until you do not know it, you do not know what it is ... Cat thought in a moment of lucidity, before she tightened her grip on her husband's hand.

\- Breathe, Cat ... breathe ... We'll come and get the epidural ... and then it will not hurt ...

Cat nodded.

\- I do not think I'll have time to put the epidural ...- Erik said looking into the rearview mirror.

Vincent looked at him as if he could kill him right there.

\- Drive! ... .-He said, but many more were said among them. This was no time to frighten her any more than she should have been. It was not going to be a delivery were going to be two ... Vincent could not get that out of his head. Two….

Cat relieved the pressure in Vincent's hand.

\- It's already ...- she said slowly, breathing normally again-. Keep telling me ... You did not mention Evan ... he could not come? .- She asked in surprise.

Vincent put on face of circumstances.

\- What's up? She asked, surprised.

Her husband prepared to explain.

\- It was necessary that someone stayed to control that the hybrids did not approach the tunnels ... and he can do it ... besides he has to help your brother ...

\- Mark?

Vincent licked his lips.

\- Yes. The night we were in Stuart's apartment ... De Lucca's men went for Emily, and Mark saved her. They have been hidden ever since ...

\- Oh! .- Cat could not believe they had. They had gone to Vincent's family! She sighed ... she was very worried about her brother-. They are fine?

\- Yes, everyone in the tunnels ... That's why it's so important that Evan stays ...

Erik looked at him again in the mirror.

Vincent looked at him in turn and spoke again reluctantly.

\- ... Well ...and Lynn, is pregnant with Ethan ..

Cat put a boat in the seat and sat completely.

\- What?

\- Erik stops putting you in my head! ... I should not have told her!.- Vincent yelled at him.

\- You already know everything ... Enough of secrets! she will thank you ... .- Erik said.

Cat nodded, looking at Vincent.

\- You're absolutely right ... if you'd told me about Markus ...- She stopped talking for a moment. Tears of grief and rage almost escaped her eyes-. I ... would not be ...

Vincent put a finger in her mouth.

\- Okay, Cat ... Leave him ... we'll talk about them later ... .- he lowered his eyes and changed the subject-. ... Lynn is fine ... Evan will take care of her ...

Cat could not stop wondering one thing.

\- But, what if ... Ethan finds out ... remember what you're feeling ... .. Who says the same thing happens to him?

\- Ethan is not like Vincent ... I do not think it's the same thing ...

\- But you do not know ... All those people can be in danger ... You should have brought her with you ...

Erik and Vincent realized that perhaps Cat was right, it would have been a good solution to avoid trouble, but, Vincent thought, did they trust them enough to do so?

\- Let's stop talking about all this until ...- He caught air-. .. the moment ... and please, Stuart! Get out of my head too!

Erik smiled behind the wheel of the car.

Cat frowned at him.

\- Is he talking to you?

He nodded.

\- Yes... He tells Erik to accelerate more ... We are not going to arrive on time

Cat closed her eyes.

\- ... and also says they have called the hospital and we are waiting with everything prepared ... .- said his wife.

She looked at him.

\- But you will be with me, at all times, right?

\- I will not leave you for a second .. Never, never ...- He looked at her as if she were the only one in the world.

Cat stroked his face and hugged him tightly ... but at the second ... a scream escaped her throat...

\- Oh! OMG! She clutched at her belly as she closed her eyes and clenched her teeth.

Vincent took her by the waist massaging her lower back.

\- Yes, stay that way ... You will be better seated than lying down ...

He looked at Erik.

\- How much is left ... I think that would have been less than 6 minutes ...?

\- Nothing, do you see those lights?.- He indicated faint yellow lights, which were beginning to see through the fog-. That's the hospital ...

Cat took a deep breath as she felt the contraction already over.

She hugged Vincent and asked in his ear.

\- Can not you feel them now?

\- No ... I'm awake ...- he replied with a smile-. If I was asleep ... .- He caressed his huge belly, already low, due to the imminence of the delivery-. ... I would be feeling the same as you ... .-he put on face of circumstances-. .. Your contractions and possibly, the relative suffering that supposes for the children to leave of there ...

Cat pulled back slightly and saw in his face that it was not something he wanted to go through.

-It would not be bad ... well, yes we would have a great connection ..- she said in jest.

Vincent clasped the fingers of his hands with hers.

\- We already have it ...

She nodded and gathered their foreheads together.

* * *

The light coming from the entrance of the hospital came to them as if it were all day. They turned to see a building of much smaller proportions than the New York hospitals, built in stone with English red painted windows and wooden shutters.

Erik walked around the building and saw the emergency entrance. He had not parked, when two nurses had left, carrying a wheelchair and a blanket.

They heard a couple of brakes behind it, and by the time Cat got out of the car, helped by Vincent and the nurses, there were Tess, Heather, and Jt by her side.

Angus and Stuart's cars followed Erik's, and parked behind him.

Vincent pushed the nurses aside and led the chair that carried his wife.

"Tell me where I have to go ..." he said.

They both looked at Erik who had just arrived followed by everyone else and nodded.

The nurses did not waste any more time and told them to follow.

One of them, very young, red-haired, freckled with freckles, turned to Erik as he walked.

\- We have prepared a single room, as requested by Mr. ****, by phone. Also the delivery room and the operating room for what might happen.

Cat turned to Vincent at that.

\- - Quiet ... it is normal ... Many twin pregnancies ended in cesarean ... ... But I'm sure it will not be your case ...

Cat looked at him intrigued.

\- How do you know?

Vincent shrugged.

\- Call it intuition ...

They entered the hospital, leaving, information desk to their left and a waiting room with a few patients to their right. They followed the low-ceilinged corridor, with peach-colored walls, full of children's drawings in wooden frames, toward the elevator opposite.

\- The room is 205, second floor .-said the red-haired nurse.

The nurses came in, Vincent and Cat. The others went up the stairs. There were too many.

They arrived at the plant and just outside the hall went to the left, until a glass door opened and went through.

At a counter that was both nurses' control of the plant, they were received by a woman, about 50 years old, something in meat and abundant gray hair, with a smile and a great joy in the look.

\- Miss Catherine is already here .-she told him.

Cat grinned at her, before screaming again.

The others came after them and made an act of following them, but the woman stopped them.

\- I know your condition .- she said to Erik, putting a hand on his chest-. ... but they will only be those ... The others will wait outside ...

He glanced at Vincent who had knelt beside Cat and squeezed his hand as he helped her to breathe so she could stand the contraction.

\- Every when are they now?

\- Around 5 minutes ...

She nodded.

Stuart approached them.

"Vincent, Cat, introduced you to your midwife ... she's Mrs. Ellis ... and she has a genius of a thousand demons, but she's great ..."

She nudged Stuart.

\- It is not so much ... .. you can call me Margaret ... here we are all old friends ... When you have your children in your arms I will tell the story ... And now everyone who has to get out comes out! We'll let you know as soon as you can get in ... there's a waiting room down the hall ... and there's coffee in abudance ...

Vincent got up when he saw that Cat had been through the worst.

\- Tess, Jt and Heather stay with me ...

He looked at his father-in-law and Dana. Bob just nodded and took Dana by the hand after they both kissed Cat on the forehead and hugged her.

\- We are with you…

Vincent took his arm before he left.

\- Watch them for me ...

Bob smiled.

\- They've heard you say that ...- he said amusedly-. And I'm no match for them ...

\- I know ... but still I want you to know that I do not care about them ...

\- They already know ... .- he grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it-. But I swear that despite what seems at first glance ... you do not have to worry ... We'll talk ...

When they all stepped out into the elevator hall, Margaret closed the door and led them to the room they had prepared for Cat. It was large and spacious, with a bathroom just entering the left. A large bed, two wooden tables, a sofa, a small closet and two other armchairs. A television was clinging to the ceiling.

\- Introduce me to your friends ...- she said as she helped him up from the chair and gave her a hospital nightgown-. ... "Oh! You are soaking wet and cold ...!.- She said, seeing and touching her-. When did you break the water?

Cat shook her head.

\- I do not know for sure ... three quarter of an hour ... Maybe ... but it could be more ...

Margaret nodded.

\- Well the first thing is that you change and get into bed I have ... .- looked at Vincent-. We have ... to look down to see how you go ...

Cat asked Tess and Heather to go to the bathroom with her.

\- She is my best friend and she my sister .. - said to the matrona as they accompanied her.

As they waited, she turned to Vincent.

\- I understand what Stuart told me ... But do you have experience in births? .-she asked with crossed arms.

She nodded and did not let him finish ...

\- Well ... I will, I do not admit complaints! .- Seeing that Vincent was going to say something-. ... But you will be with me at all times ... I recognize that there is nothing more beautiful than your own children get belly of your wife ... And your friend? .-She said looking Jt inquiringly.

\- Doctor Forbes ... I am a biochemist ... geneticist ... lately I do a lot of things ... I have followed Cat's pregnancy from the beginning ... .- introduced himself as he held out his hand.

\- ... And he is my best friend ... - Vincent completed.

Margaret nodded, and there was a knock at the door. Another younger woman entered the room.

\- Do you want us to put the epidural already?

Margaret introduced them.

\- She's Carla, the anesthetist ... She'll give you the epidural ... if necessary ...

She directed her.

\- Now I'll see ... I'll call you right away ...

Carla nodded and left the room.

Just then, Cat came out of the bathroom. Tess helped her to lie down on the bed while Heather picked up the clothes in a bag and put them in the closet. Then they would take it to the castle and wash it.

When she lay down, Cat remembered something.

\- Please talk to Dad and have someone come to my room ... I have a small suitcase ready for this ...

Heather nodded

\- I'm going to the hall and I'll call him.

Cat lay on the bed and dropped her head on the pillow ... She felt very tired and that had only just begun.

Margaret placed a ribbon around her belly so she could see the contractions and heartbeats of the babies on the monitor. A double, strong, regular, fast sound filled the room. Everyone smiled ... Then he went to the foot of the bed and removed the sheets.

\- Well, Catherine ... Let's see how you're going ...

She carefully removed her nightgown and Cat spread her legs.

Tess walked over to one of the chairs and stood beside her. As Jt got to the other side.

Margaret put on some gloves and opened her legs a little more.

Vincent quickly saw that it was dilated, very dilated, and a small thread of blood ran down the inside of his legs.

\- Cat we are going to put you a way, for what can happen ... It is part of the protocol, do not worry ... .- She said as she reached inside. Cat shifted uncomfortably. Vincent was always watching what was happening.

Margaret took off her gloves.

\- You're 8 centimeters ... a few more contractions and they will come out alone ... They are perfectly positioned ... do you want the epidural?

Cat thought of the pain of each contraction.

\- Yes, please ...- he said, holding his breath. I was beginning to be afraid of the next one.

Vincent looked at her.

\- It may be longer ...

\- It does not matter ... you can not imagine what hurts ...

Her husband looked at her smiling.

\- I know….

To corroborate it, they watched as Cat's expression tightened, and he tightened his grip on Jt and Tess's hands.

Jt could not help shouting.

\- Epidural please, or break our hands!

Cat sat up slightly.

Margaret grabbed her back.

\- Get up until they come, do not get too far from the bed so the monitor can continue doing his job. And you, Vincent massage the lumbars ...

Cat with difficulty did so and clung to the sheets as he bent over. Vincent listened to the matron.

Margaret left the room, while Cat contracted, beginning to sweat. The cold she'd felt, lost in the fog and during the journey, had completely disappeared.

Heather came in then.

\- Angus has gone to the castle for everything.

Cat nodded.

\- When all this is over we have to talk ... .- said to the four.

Tess looked down.

Cat smiled at her.

\- But I'm so glad you're all four with me. .- her eyes filled with tears-…. I've missed you so much.

Her friend went to her and hugged her.

\- And I to you ... .- Tess closed the eyes. Really she had missed it very much ... but she was back ... and her fears turned to ashes.

\- ... and I understand that you have been back together ... - she told them smiling, looking at them both. It was what had to happen ... although you insisted on not seeing it.

Jt and Tess glanced at each other. They were sure Cat was right, but there was so much she did not know.

Vincent continued to massage his wife while she stood, clinging to the bed.

A few seconds later Margaret returned, accompanied by the anesthesiologist and another nurse.

\- Lie down again, Cat.

Just as he did, she screamed again. Cat felt herself tearing inside. It was the most painful she had ever had, and she was almost following the previous one.

Margaret quickly lifted her nightgown.

\- My mother! Already almost these ... That is 10 centimeters and the neck is completely erased ... Cat, I'm going to ask you for one thing ... No matter how hard it is, do not push until we get to the parlor ... okay? It seems that these children are in a hurry ...

She screeched under her breath.

\- I do not know if I can! - everything inside her asked her to do it ... It hurts a lot!

"There is no epidural ..." he said to the others. We're going to the delivery room, Carla ... call Clive, the neonatalogue and tell her that twins are coming ... to go down to delivery room 2 right away.

Carla hurried out of the room.

The matron and the nurse pushed the bed off the wall and began to pull it out of the room.

The contraction continued until they reached the delivery room. Vincent was gripping his wife's hand. While Heather reminded her that she had to breathe, while Cat broke into a sweat, again.

When they arrived, they immediately passed her to the couch. They placed their feet carefully in the stirrups and Margaret sat on a stool between Cat's legs. Vincent stood beside her excited, waiting for their children.

\- When they are about to be born ... you will sit ... .- Margaret said, and he nodded.

They put a robe on the three of them, because Jt had disappeared behind the anesthesiologist. He had an idea and needed to prepare it.

They reconnected it to the monitors.

Heather and Tess, one on either side of Cat, gripped her hands tightly.

\- Now they are going to go very fast ... as soon as you notice the contraction you have to push with all your strength ...

Cat nodded.

Margaret cleared the area, and reached out her hand to the children.

\- Do you want to do it? He asked Vincent.

He nodded in delight.

They put on gloves and sat where Margaret had been. He reached slowly into Cat.

\- I do not hurt you right?

She denied it and smiled biting her lips.

\- Can you touch them? .- she asked.

He nodded.

\- Okay ...-Margaret said, pulling him aside-. Cat comes another ... as soon as you notice the pain pushes everything you can ...

Cat felt it at once. She released Tess and Heather and clung to the stirrups of the chair, pushing with all her strength.

\- Breathe ... Breathe ... Push again! Strong! Stronger!…..

Cat held her breath and pushed as hard as she could. The contraction gradually disappeared.

Margaret rested her hand on her belly and squeezed lightly.

\- Rest a bit…. I think I'm not going to make you a tiny cut ... I do not think it's going to take any more ... this is perfect.

Tess took a towel from the nurse who was with them and wiped the sweat from Cat. She was exhausted.

\- You're doing great ...

Heather turned the chair around and stood next to Vincent.

\- Is there much left?.- She asked the matron.

Vincent shook his head.

\- Not... In the next, we will see the head of the first ...

At that moment the door of the parlor opened and Jt came in suddenly. The nurse came quickly to him and put on a robe, watching as Margaret nodded to stay. He held a refrigerator in his hand.

\- Did he arrive on time?

Vincent looked at him in surprise.

\- They are not yet born, if you mean that ... but, what do you want ...?

While he was talking, he knew.

\- The umbilical cords ?

His friend set the refrigerator on the floor and stood beside Tess.

\- It's a unique opportunity, you have to understand me. I also want to take some samples to the children when they are born ... .but it will be what you say ...

Cat looked at him exhausted.

\- First they have to leave ... then do what you want ... but do not hurt them ..

Jt kissed his forehead and wiped the sweat again.

\- They will not even know ...

Again the door opened, and a young man, with thick brown hair and good-looking, entered the parlor.

He smiled and introduced himself.

\- I am Clive ... I am the neonatologist, I will take care of the babies just as they are born ...

Margaret looked at Vincent and Cat.

\- He's a lovely boy and he knows who you are ... do not worry about anything.

Vincent nodded, but stared at Tess and Jt.

\- Do not separate from him at any time as soon as he has the babies ..

They both nodded very seriously.

\- It will be, ... I will stick like a limpet ... you do not have doubts.

Clive bit her upper lip without saying anything. He had already been warned that this could happen.

Margaret glanced at the contraction monitor. The children's pulses were still regular.

\- Cat! Another comes! Hold on tight and push!

She felt it arrive before the midwife said anything. She grabbed herself hard and stood up pushing as hard as she could. Heather, who had returned to her side, told her to breathe, and then to push ... but she was not there to count breaths ... I just wanted them to leave as soon as possible ...

She felt Margaret stirring something inside her.

\- All right, Cat! Push a little more! .- She shouted-. I can see the head!

\- Yes, Cat, push! .- Her husband shouted.

A huge smile lit up Vincent's face.

The contraction passed. Margaret rose from the bench and told Vincent to sit down.

\- In the following contraction the baby will leave ... you already know...

She felt it arrive before the midwife said anything. She grabbed herself hard and stood up pushing as hard as she could. Heather, who had returned to her side, told her to breathe, and then to push ... but she was not there to count breaths ... I just wanted them to leave as soon as possible ...

She felt Margaret stirring something inside her.

\- All right, Cat! Push a little more! She shouted. I can see the head!

\- Yes, Cat, push! .- Her husband shouted.

A huge smile lit up Vincent's face.

The contraction passed. Margaret rose from the bench and told Vincent to sit down.

\- In the following contraction the baby will leave ... you already know

Vincent told him to wait a moment, and he turned the chair to go and see his wife. Cat tired and sore, she looked at him. He grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her hard.

\- You are magnificent and I love you so much, I do not know how to tell you ...

She smiled and kissed him back, grabbing him from the collar of his sweater.

\- I love you too ... but, please take them out ... - and that sounded like an order.

He nodded and sat down on the sidewalk.

Margaret looked at the monitor.

\- Cat, one more push and it will already be ... ok?

\- Yes ... the first will be ... .- She said, looking at her in fear.

Margaret shrugged.

\- Do not worry ... the next one comes easier ... you will see ... and it will leave you a little time to rest ...

\- Same? .- She asked, frowning.

Vincent answered.

\- It may be that they leave almost in a row, like it takes an hour ...

Cat shook her head.

\- Please, get them out of here fast! .- She asked.

Tess and Jt laughed heartily. They needed it. They were almost more nervous than the parents themselves.

Then they heard a beep. Heather put on face of circumstances.

\- I'm sorry ... I thought I'd turned it off ...- she said as he pulled his cell phone from the back pocket of her pants. She looked at the message-. It's from Evan ... I sent him a message saying that they were coming ... And asks me to record the birth and send it to you ...

Cat and Vincent shouted in unison.

\- NOT!

\- That way I did not pass ...- Cat said, just before another contraction came-. OH OH!

Margaret screamed at her, too.

\- Yes ... THAT'S CAT! Vincent ready!

Cat could only, as the intense pain made her scream, hear as everyone around her told her to push.

She felt something slip between her legs and she saw Vincent's face as ahe heard a baby cry and she could see Vincent's eyes turning yellow for a moment.

Margaret said, glancing at the clock should have right in front of her:

\- Time of birth: 22:50

All the pain suddenly happened when Cat saw the face of her husband ... A face full of happiness.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds ... and opened them just in time to see Vincent rise from the stool, leaving a small, pinkish-smelling little thing on her chest.

\- It's Vanessa ...- he said as he continued to hold her. Cat touched her face for a moment-. And she is perfect ...

\- Vanessa Anne ... ..- said Cat stroking her husband's face.

He closed his eyes excitedly.

Margaret sat back down on the stool, and cut the umbilical cord, while the parents and the others gazed at the child with a rapt glance.

Jt wiped the tears from his eyes and with professionalism, approached Margaret to give him the cord. She did so and he put it in a sample bag, and put it in the fridge he had brought, and it was filled with ice.

He had asked Stuart, when it occurred to him, to speak with the director, to allow him to use a laboratory to be able to immediately extract stem cells from those cords ... They knew I would never misuse it ... And of course, the director did not object.

The neonatologist came to them.

\- Give the girl a moment ... I do all the tests, cleaned a little to her, and I bring her ... I'm going there .-he said, pointing to a table covered with a blue sheet.

Vincent pulled away, letting him catch Vanessa. He nodded to Tess and nodded behind him.

Jt went with her, with another bag of samples, and took a hair of the brunette melena that Vanessa had been born, while she did not stop crying, or rather scream. He closed the bag and put it in the pocket of his pants.

Vincent having Tess controlling his daughter. He stayed with Cat. He wiped the sweat from her face, and kissed her again ...

She looked at him.

\- You still had doubts, right?

He took a deep breath.

\- We both know what they are ... It is normal that I had doubts ...

\- Yes ... we know ... our children ... and from what I hear, Vanessa ... has good lungs ...

They both laughed, looking at the place where their daughter was.

Heather ignored what Vincent and Cat had told her and she was recording everything with her cell phone. She went to the girl and recorded while doing the tests, then had to turn around, because the matron, who was removing the placenta of the first baby, began to scream.

\- Cat, comes the other! .- She said looking at the monitor.

Cat noticed it at once. Vincent did not have time to stand in front of her. She took him by the hand while with the other, she clung to the stirrups and was building up, as soon as she tried to breathe twice ...

\- PUSH! PUSH!

She felt Margaret's hand again inside her.

The contraction passed, but without giving him time to rest, another came more intense. Cat thought she was going to be unable to bear the pain.

\- CAT, very well PUSH! PUSH! VINCENT, COME HERE!

Vincent released Cat as best he could and Heather took his place.

\- PUSH CAT! .- Cried her husband-. NOW...NOW GOING!

He did not give her time to say more. Cat collapsed when she heard another cry and the same feeling that something was slipping from within, and again the voice of Margaret saying:

\- Time of birth: 23:03

Vincent stood up, and Cat could see his eyes again eyes change color. He left the baby carefully, on top of her, and her eyes returned to normal. . Jt took the cord again, as soon as the experienced midwife cut it off.

\- Cat ... I introduce you to Michael ...- Vincent said almost in a whisper ... he could barely speak.

Cat saw him just like his sister ... so small ... The tears began to fall uncontrollably down her cheeks as Vincent leaned his forehead against hers.

\- It's over ... you've done great ...

At that moment, the nurse who had helped the neonatologist, arrived and gave Vincent, a small package containing a little girl in a small t-shirt, a diaper, a white bedspread that wrapped around her, and a hat on her head. She handed it to Vincent while she took little Michael and took him away.

Vincent held up his daughter's eyes for a second, to see Tess and Jt hugging each other crying ... When the nurse arrived they separated and stood on either side of the neonatologist. Jt also took another hair from his godson's head ... because he was sure it would be, and put it in another bag that he slipped back into the pocket of his pants.

Vincent looked down again at Vanessa ... and before approaching Cat, he saw a bracelet on her little wrist where it put her name ... "Vanessa Anne Keller Chandler" ... He sighed with emphasis.

Margaret brought him back to reality.

\- What I said ... That you see them a little and then you can go out to be known by others ... .- She sighed-. If you want…. Of course...-She and Vincent held their gaze for a few seconds, until he nodded, then she returned to concentrate on her work-. We have to sew a little stitch of nothing, taking advantage of the fact that you lightly anesthetize the area to cut, and clean everything that is left after these things ... which is not little ... By the way, we will get you blood tomorrow ... .- Vincent heard and nodded. She looked at him-. We'll get Cat to the plant as soon as she's ready ... and so she rests a little while we do it ... Then she'll have to quickly put them on her breasts ... to get her milk up as soon as possible ... .- She turned to Clive-. How much have they weighed?

\- 2,700 k the girl and 2,500 k the child, they do not need an incubator, they are perfect ... It gives the impression that they are babies of more than 35 weeks ... almost say that of 40 ... although in these cases ... anything is possible ... .- He said smiling openly .- Ah! if the milk does not rise we will have to give bottles to keep them from losing weight ... Margaret, if you want me for something more, I will be by urgencies ... Today is full moon ... Will not be our only birth ...

Margaret nodded and watched him leave the delivery room. She had also noticed that there was a full moon.

Vincent handed Vanessa to Cat. She took her and looked at her with Vincent glued to her.

\- Did you hear what he just said? She asked him, taking one of his small hands.

Her husband nodded. Cat kept talking softly.

\- Well, it's even worse ... because according to the last ultrasound that Heather did to me, in a private consultation in the town, where Angus was taking me, I was 35 weeks ... - they looked at something worried. You and I know when I get pregnant and if you put yourself to count there is not 35 weeks ...

Vincent did it mentally and realized that his wife was right.

\- They go two months in advance ...

Cat nodded. It was strange, but what was not?

\- Let's leave it for now ...- She could not take her eyes off her daughter-. I do not think that's a bad thing ... and seeing her, seeing them .-She saw the nurse give Michael to Tess to take with her parents-. ..." It's all worth it ... and we would not change them ... would we?

\- True ...- he said sincerely.

They looked into their eyes, nodding, and they kissed.

\- I still can not believe you're here with me ... and with the cavalry ...- she said, stroking his face and looking at Tess, who was now at their side carrying Michael in her arms.

She left him and Cat caught him, one on each arm. They were perfect ... with their tight cheeks, their little eyes slightly swollen and their little hands, one on top of the other ... Fixing a little ... she could almost see that they looked like Vincent ... and that pleased her a lot ... She remembered for a moment the Days that Vincent turned away from her ... out of fear ... and how she was convinced that things were going to go well ... "and what the hell was right!" She thought, smiling. Everything had gone well ... and besides ... he was with her ... and that was the moment, the greatest of his life.

Margaret interrupted her moment of happiness.

\- Okay ... Cat, please let me take them for a moment ... now rest, while we fix you, we put you to bed and we take you to the room ... I already sewed you and to have taken two you have not To notice nothing at all ... .- Said Margaret, in a voice that they had to listen to him.

Cat gave babies, one Heather and other Tess and saw out of the delivery room. When they did, he realized that Vincent was staying with him.

\- Go with them ...

He denied with his head.

\- I will not leave you alone at any time ... Relax ... As if I was not ...

\- What do you think they'll do when they see them? . Cat asked, still fearful.

Vincent took a second to answer.

\- Nothing…. Stuart may have done what he's done and I'll never forgive him ... but those kids are very important to them ... It's true that they just want to protect them ...

He pulled up a chair, and sat down beside the bed. He grabbed his wife's hand and kissed her.

\- ...and now…. Relax ... close your eyes and forget all this ...

Cat listened, but added.

\- ….for now…

* * *

Tess and Jt carrying the twins left the room, followed by Heather who was sent the video that had recorded to Evan, and they went to the waiting room. They found everyone there, Bob and Dana, Stuart, Erik and Angus. A small mauve travel bag sat on one of the chairs.

Nothing more to see them all smiled. Bob put his hands to his head.

\- ALREADY?...

Tess and Jy nodded in unison.

Dana and he walked slowly. The others remained at a distance, but Tess could see the gleam in Stuart's eyes.

Jt picked Michael up and introduced him.

\- This is Michael Thomas and was born about 10 minutes after his sister ...

Tess inclined the child.

\- And this is Vanessa Anne ...

Dana smiled excitedly, they all gave each other the names of their parents.

\- Can I hold her? .- She asked Tess. The tears almost jumped from her eyes ... her thoughts could not help but leave the day that his son, Adam, was born ...

\- Of course ...-Tess handed it to her and gently squeezed her hand, imagining what was happening.

Jt turned to the grandfather.

\- Can you take it too?

Bob visibly excited took the child very carefully.

They were both quietly asleep.

\- How's Cat? .- He asked them as he did not take his eyes off his grandson.

Tess answered.

\- Okay ... it's perfectly fine. She is being cleaned and then taken to the room. We will be notified to take the children ... they have to put them in the chest as soon as possible...

Dana and Bob nodded. Little by little they turned to the Scots, who were still separated.

Nothing was said. They were only taught ...

The three of them smiled, and Stuart gave each one a kiss on the forehead, and said a few words in Scottish.

Then they put on their jackets.

"That's Cat's bag, Heather ...- Angus said.

She nodded.

\- We're leaving already ... We leave you one of the SUVs. Stuart said to Bob, giving him the keys. So that you return to the castle when you want ... We will speak ... now is their moment .. - said looking at the little ones ... -. Everything else can wait ...

Erik nodded as a farewell and the three of them left the waiting room.

\- Anything you want, you just have to ask for it ... all the staff will help you happy . ... - he told them from the hallway waiting for the elevator. When it arrived, the three disappeared inside it.

* * *

Taking advantage that they were with their "grandparents", and with Tess and Heather ... Jt left the room and asked the first nurse who found where information was. The nurse told him that on the first floor side of the main entrance.

Jt went there unhurriedly, realizing that there was little movement that night. The man who was there, who looked like he was about to retire, told him that the director had left a note via telephone, where it was said that could use one of the laboratories.

The man looked at him with the face of a few friends, and went to a table where there were several notes scattered on top of it.

His face astonished to find one of the principal was visible. He picked it up and looked at Jt.

\- Are you Jt Forbes?

Jt smiled and pulled his driver's license from his wallet.

The man checked everything and then made a phone call.

In a few seconds a guard arrived at them.

\- Go with Mr. Forbes to one of the labs on the top floor ..

The attendant nodded, and without asking he asked Jt to follow him.

They climbed the elevator to the top floor, and there in the narrow aisle he led him to a small laboratory. Once Jt entered, he closed the door behind him and left him alone.

He took a quick look around, and then recognized what he needed. He set the fridge on the table, put on a gown that hung from a clothes rack and gloves on one of the sideboards, and began to work.

* * *

In the meantime, Margaret warned the others to come into the room. Cat was waiting for her babies to nurse them as soon as possible.

They almost ran there.

Bob was the first to enter carrying Michael in his arms, followed by Dana. They were looking forward to seeing Cat.

They found her sitting on the bed with two cushions on each side and Vincent sitting in one of the armchairs. He rose as soon as he saw them.

Margaret came in behind Tess, who was the last of the entourage and helped Cat put the babies on her breasts.

\- Now it will cost them something to eat, but do not worry ... something they get and that is very good for them ... If we see that they lose weight, as Clive said or that does not raise the milk, we will opt for the bottles ... .- She looked as both Vanessa and Michael, despite their eyes closed, were gripping Cat's nipples-. Anyway, we will have some prepared, in case they are hungry ... Ah! Remember to give yourself moisturizing cream after each shot ... until the milk goes down you can get some wounds ... and they hurt ...

Heather stepped in front of Margaret.

\- Do not worry, we carry everything in the bag.

The matron smiled.

\- Better ...- she said looking at her. Then she spoke to Cat again-. If you bleed more than is normal, and you'll see ... .-She looked at Vincent-. ... you just have to ring the bell on the nightstand, okay? .-She got up from the bed, where she had sat to help Cat, watching as everyone nodded-. Well, and I'm leaving ... .-She looked at the two of them-. If they fall asleep ... sleep ... is a piece of advice that I give to you ... Ah! I forget it…. Someone will bring you something to eat ... Eat it all ...

And saying this, and saying good night, she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Everyone said goodbye, but they did not look at her, they only had eyes for Cat and the children.

Bob walked over to her and gave her a loud kiss on the forehead. Dana sat on the bed and took her hand. Tess sat down on the couch thinking about what Jt would be doing now ... and hopefully it was over soon ... it was not time for chemistry ...

\- Congratulations! .- Said Bob, but I can not help looking at Vincent with some suspicion.

He nodded.

\- Yes ... Congratulations ...

Bob took a deep breath, removed a worry from above, and shook his hand. Vincent shook it tightly.

\- Tess has already told us everything that has happened there ... It has been hard ...

\- Yes, but you have an extraordinary daughter ...

Cat smiled.

Bob nodded.

\- Yes, I had noticed that.

At that moment they heard a click and saw that Heather had just taken a picture of Cat and the children. Everyone looked at her.

\- The doctor of the patient wants photos ... He said that you rest, that tomorrow will call you ... ..- She put the cell phone in the pocket of the pants. By the way ... - she said sitting on the bed too-. Dana and I, we have put a lot of things very necessary in that bag ... when you finish feeding them ... you will come and we will help you a little to be more comfortable ...

Dana nodded. She was so excited to see those babies so perfect , because she knew that deep down, when they found out she was pregnant, they had all gone through fear and doubts ... The only one who always had it very clear was Cat.

\- Yes ... we'll help you ... and then, will we stay or leave? .-asked them-. If you need us ...

Vincent shook his head from side to side.

\- Go home…. Rest ... I'll stay ... .- He took Cat's hand-. We have been apart for a long time ... and besides, they are my children ... .-He touched his father-in-law on the shoulder-. You will have time to stay with them.

Dana let out an involuntary laugh, but Bob did not look annoyed.

\- We will be delighted…

\- I do not doubt it .-Vincent replied, smiling as Dana did.

Cat in the meantime noticed how her children were trying to get something out of their breasts ... they were like that, about 10 minutes and then Vincent helped them to leave them in the crib. They did not cry ... they kept sleeping as if nothing ...

They took that moment to get her out of bed, and in the bathroom, Dana and Heather, they put comfortable clothes on and helped her to wash and comb her hair a bit ...

Just as they got back to bed, a nurse came in and brought her a tray with some food. They put it on the table and Cat devoured the soup and the stuffed meat that they had given him ... and Vincent too, because they had put ration for two.

As Tess did, Bob, Dana, and Heather just stared at the children, but suddenly the door opened again and Jt came in, with the refrigerator in his hand.

He approached Cat and planted a resounding kiss on her cheek ... and then went to Vincent.

\- A hug, big boy ...- he said and they hugged each other-. I told you we'd be on time ... And it has been fantastic ... I think I'll never forget this day ... I'll tell you what I intend to do with this ...

\- But not tonight ... and of course none of us will forget this day ...- Tess said, reaching for him and taking his hand-. Have you done everything you wanted to do?

\- Yes ...- she said, showing him the refrigerator-. It's done...

\- Okay, so we're going ... They have to rest, if the children leave them, and we too ...

Jt nodded at Vincent and Cat.

Cat took their hand.

\- You can not imagine what it was like for me to have you here today ...-She looked at the other-. ... to all of you ... -she licked her lips-. one thing, before you go ... They ... have seen them.

\- Yes ... and then they're gone ... They've left a car for us when we leave ...- Bob said, looking at them both-. I'll just tell you they were visibly excited ... especially Stuart ...

Neither Cat nor Vincent said anything ...

After this, they embraced all the recent parents and left the room, with Jt asking Bob, where they were going to sleep, them, that night.

* * *

They were a few complicated hours, which happened when they were left alone, but Cat tired and everything, could, with Vincent, go through the first changes of diaper and the first uncontrolled cry, until about three o'clock in the morning, the Two fell asleep in their only cradle. Margaret had recommended them, in one of their nocturnal visits, that it was better that they sleep together ... They would miss each other apart ... and usually one consoles the other ... or rather, if one cries the two of them cry ... but of all, all, now they had to be together.

There was a moment when they could not control their crying, despite having suckled as much as they could, having drunk a small bottle and having a clean diaper, but Cat came up with something ... She came as she could to the bag that Angus had brought her, and was leaning on one of the armchairs, opened it and took the necklace with the gem ... Vincent had been feeling it since the bag arrived in the room ... but now he did not care, he did not need the beast at all. She saw how Cat could in the cradle by the side of the babies ... and automatically, they could see a smile on their faces, and both stopped crying ...

They looked at each other nodding.

\- Incredible ... better than a pacifier ... .- was the only thing that occurred to say to Vincent, at the laughter of Cat. She covered her mouth quickly so as not to wake them.

Then she took her husband by the hand and got into bed making a hole. Vincent quickly dismounted and accepted, delighted. It was a small bed, but now, they did not care, there was nothing they wanted more than to be as close together as possible ...

The two of them rested their heads on the pillow without taking their eyes off each other as they embraced.

\- How long do you think they could stay asleep?

Cat shook her head from side to side.

\- I do not know ... I guess the gem reassures them ... But as soon as they are hungry ... the gem will not stop them ...

Vincent nodded, looking at his wife's wonderful face, despite the weariness in her.

\- I think I already know how your father will give me back everything he did to me and everything that fell silent ... He's going to be an exceptional nanny ... he also seems to be delighted.

Cat smiled, amused.

\- Dad Bob, babysitter of two babies-beast ... you have to admit it's funny ... yes ... .- laughed again.

Vincent did the same as he said.

\- Destiny is destiny and we all get ... not just us.

They both laughed in unison and kissed ... they parted and looked into each other's eyes, little by little the intensity of their kisses increased and their tongues met each other ... both sighed to feel them ... Their bodies began to warm, because they always wanted ... they were something they could not control ... but this time, the two separated at once, joining their foreheads ...

Vincent, in a hoarse voice, said, catching his breath:

\- This time, and without being a precedent, we'd better leave ... we're tired and you're not in a position ...

Cat nodded.

\- I know that at the moment I am the least desirable woman on the planet ... .- said whispering, touching his belly slightly flaccid-. But I promise to fix it.

Vincent laughed.

\- Oh, my God, what you've been through! And of course, you're still the most desirable woman in the world, be as you are, you do not have the slightest doubt ... are you aware of what your body has just been through? ...

\- Yes, I am ... and it hurts ... and much ...- he said, nodding effusively. She looked into his eyes-. It's been wonderful, what you've done. .- She said, stroking his face.

Vincent shook his head.

Vincent shook his head.

\- Do not think ... I did almost nothing ... I swear that if it had not been for Margaret ... Evan would have been more appropriate ... but she was perfect. It shows the experience and, I admit that this is not my field ... and I was too worried about you .- he kissed again - with epidural would have been different ...

Cat put a finger in his mouth.

\- Shhhh ... it does not matter ... it's already happened ... The important thing is that you were there, with me and you brought them to the world ... I guess not in the place that we both wanted ... - remembered her longed NY- ... but everything has gone well.

Vincent hugged her tightly. Cat gave a small splash.

\- My breasts ... be careful! .-She warned, slightly sore.

Her husband looked down.

Cat's swollen breasts peeped through the neckline of her nightgown.

\- The milk is rising ...- he said softly touching them.

She sighed.

Vincent withdrew his hand at once.

\- Let's ... now they are yours .. .-he said looking at the children -. but they will be mine again...- he said smiling with mischief.

Cat smiled too.

\- You can not imagine the desire I have that they are ...- She said to him and it was her voice that sounded hoarse, this time-. and not only that ...

\- Cat! Leave it! ... or I'll have to go take a shower of cold water ...

\- By the way, Vincent ... .. Did you like what happened that night ..?

She could not finish speaking because Vincent covered her mouth with his hand.

\- Of course I liked it! But let's leave this subject ... please ... is not the time ... .- He removed his hand from her mouth, seeing the smile on his wife's face-. Cat, please do not be mean ...

They kissed again, after Cat swore he would not do it again, and then she buried her face in his neck.

\- As much as I hold you, I still think it's a miracle that you're here. Sometimes I get the feeling that I'm going to wake up from this wonderful dream ... and I do not want to ... -She shook her head from side to side-. How is it possible that you arrived on time?

Vincent smiled and looked at the babies gratefully.

\- They are to blame ... and Stanley indirectly ... If he had not come to London ... I would never have ridden on that plane ... But I swear, that something tells me that they are so special ... no matter how much I bother saying this... .-He could not stop thinking about Stuart as he did so-. ... that would have waited for me to arrive ...

Cat smiled.

\- Yes?

\- Honey, you broke waters just when I was about to get to your side ... They knew it.

\- It could have been a coincidence .-she told him.

Vincent put his head back on the pillow and Cat leaned on his chest, tucking his hand under his sweater. It was no time for joy, but she needed to touch him, needed to feel his skin. The one she'd dreamed about so many times ... that made it more real.

Vincent continued to tell her what had happened, to forget the coincidences.

\- On the plane I fell asleep and I did not dream of being inside you ... I dreamed something ... - looked at Cat-. ... I dreamed that I, it was them and I only had one objective, to position myself to leave a narrow and humid place ... and the effort that I assumed ...

Cat put her hand to her mouth.

\- They warned you!

He nodded.

\- Yes, they did ... and until they did not feel close to me, it did not really start ...

Cat squeezed as much as she could into his chest.

\- I swear, I can not be more grateful ... I could not have done it, without you, and without Jt and Tess here ... and less, even after learning about Stuart ... .-She swallowed.-. It would have been awful ...

Vincent lifted her head and kissed her. Cat pulled back a little and asked what she had thought for a long time.

\- What agreement did you get with him?

\- To a non-aggression for now ... Cat, after Stanley opened my eyes, a hybrid gave me tranquilizing darts ... otherwise I might have tried to kill him ...- He sighed.-. I do not think I could have done it, but I would have tried just the same.. .-He licked his lips-. But in the end he threw me out the window..- Cat opened her eyes as wide as she could.

\- Your wound ...

Vincent nodded.

\- Indeed…. When he explained everything to me, he said that it was because he had to do something to save my life ... to get me out of there ... I was no rival and they would have killed me or captured ... .- He settled in the bed and took Cat with more force- ... I crawled, seeking a haven to call Jt, and reached the old warehouse, lying in what was left of "our" bed. - He put a lot of emphasis on the word "our" as he looked into her eyes and saw in them much sadness-. ... and there, I heard what you had left me engraved in the message of voice ... Imagine my impotence! I could not do anything ... with a fractured leg, a fever, and thousands of miles away from you ... .- Cat buried his face in his neck and kissed him. He closed his eyes, feeling them. He did not open them as he continued to speak-. ... when I stopped hearing your voice, I gave up and fainted ... I woke up in the bed of our home in Riverside. Evan and Jt had taken care of my leg and were trying to lower my fever ... slowly, my own body was healing me ..

And did Stuart face it?

He nodded.

\- I was waiting down ... When I knew it, I went to him ... I was too weak ... but even so, you can not imagine what came out of my mouth ...

She nodded and kissed him.

"I can imagine ... just as I would have gone through mine."

"Jt asked him what was in Markus's office and said he kept a notebook ... the one you found tonight ... and that notebook was here. Angus gave it to Heather and she sent Jt photos of each of the leaves ... According to him, they can be very helpful ... but now ... .- He looked at the children. It does not make much sense to seek a cure if my children are like me ..

He sighed, Cat's kisses relaxed him in a wonderful way.

"Well, we'll discuss it later ..." Cat said, still kissing him.

\- Then I dreamed about you and the cave ... and something inside my change ... I know we have to work together ... But I will never forgive him for killing an innocent ... simply because he has considered that I must be what I am ...

Cat nodded again.

\- Exactly. He decided for us, and our children are like that, in part, for him, although Gabe also had some fault ... but .. .- stopped kissing him and looked at him holding his head with his hands - I'm sure they are going to special and wonderful, because apart from beasts, ancestors and memories shared by generations ...

Vincent looked at her in surprise, thinking about what Stuart had said on the plane.

When she saw his expression, she said:

\- I read a lot all these days ... I'll show you ... - she kissed him, then followed with what she was saying-. are our children ... and that make them different from all else ... because you and I are also special for other things, that have nothing to do with all that ...

After saying this a yawn escaped her mouth ... and Vincent too.

Cat leaned back against his chest for a more comfortable posture.

Vincent stroked her hair.

\- More tomorrow…. Now we have to rest ... whatever they leave us ... ..

\- By the way…. Do you feel their hearts? Cat asked her, trying not to close her eyes.

Vincent nodded.

Yes ... I feel them ... and now they are calm ... I feel them the same as I feel yours ... Before while taking Michael, to put it in the cradle, it seemed to me that his heartbeats relaxed to my contact ... but when leaving it in the cradle…

\- If I know ... to cry ... the gem is your substitute ... I think there is a lot of you in them ...

Cat yawned again.

\- I am so looking forward to this, and to return to our apartment with them and be calm ... And go for a walk in Central Park ...- She said, dragging her words. Tiredness was overcoming her.

Cat closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep. Vincent continued to hug her.

-I promise that soon, we will return to that apartment .- he said in a whisper, looking at his children who slept peacefully.

He kissed her gently on the hair and closed his eyes. He fell instantly asleep ... until two hours later, the children crying, woke them up suddenly ...

 **To be continue...**

 **To apologize, if the details of the birth, are not all correct that should be ... but I swear that I almost do not remember mine and also, I have not given birth twins ... allow me certain narrative licenses .. . OKAY? A kiss for all and I hope it was worth the wait to be able to have them together again.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

 **Covington House**

As Rebecca descended the metal steps that led her to another basement, prettier than the one in which she had been locked up for so many years but a basement after all, she could hear Stanley behind her saying, visibly angry.

\- I hate being underground ... Damn! Too many years hiding from the sun ...

Lord Chester, who led the group, turned toward him as they reached the room where they led the stairs.

\- Do not be so negative, Stanley ... - he said, hand over his shoulder .- This is not a basement any, here we could live for a long, long time without needing to leave ... has all the comforts and some more ... Also, it is a small sacrifice that we have to pay To enjoy as we deserve when the world is ours ...

Rebecca closed her eyes.

"The world be ours" ... Hopefully that will never happen ... I wish they would arrive on time, to stop them.

Once they had all descended the stairs, Owen, led them down the corridors of the elegant bunker until they reached a wooden door, with white moldings. He opened the silver latch and let them in.

Rebecca entered behind Chester and in front of Stanley. She saw that they were in a large room, wonderfully decorated in a modern style, but with antique touches, very much to her liking ... and she soon realized, that this was going to be her cage.

She stood a few seconds breathing hard. Lord Chester turned to look at her.

\- I hope you like it, Ms. Reynolds ... We have prepared it with all kindness so that you are as comfortable as possible ...

No one could take his reason. Stanley paced the room, composed of a sitting room with a bookcase full of books, a comfortable white sofa and a lacquered round table with two matching chairs. Pictures of all kinds of landscapes populated the walls, painted a very light lavender color. On one of the walls he saw a desk with two drawers on each side, and just above the fireplace a flat television fixed to the wall. Directly opposite the sofa, a screen separated a large wrought-iron bed and two side tables from the rest of the room. In the background, two doors were visible, Rebecca guessed they would be the bathroom and the dressing room.

Everything was flawless and beautiful, but she only had eyes for the folding screen. Her mind traveled to the past, to a moment very similar to that, where she was locked up in another place like that ... and where she lived and suffered her sentence for so many years that she almost lost the account ... She saw the same furniture again ... she smelled again and saw the smoke from the stove that warmed her ... and saw the cradle again ... Her eyes filled with tears, but she raised her head and looked at them with determination ... It would not give them the pleasure of seeing her defeated.

\- Precious, without a doubt ... - she told them, her voice as calm as she could.

Stanley walked over to her and kissed her cheek. Rebecca closed her eyes. His touch made her nauseous.

\- I'm so glad you like it, my dear, and then I'll come and see you...

The old Lord Chester nodded.

\- Yes. We have issues to deal with ... and meet with some very important people ... things are progressing smoothly ... .- He looked at Rebecca, as he headed for the door-. In the dressing room you have a wonderful selection of clothes ... you can become more comfortable, after a long trip, you need to rest ... They will bring you a little dinner right away ... and if you want anything just have to ring the doorbell next to your desk ... will come right away to meet you ...

Rebecca could not help looking into his eyes.

\- What is it that awaits me this time?.- She asked directly, without changing the neutral tone of her voice.

Lord Chester burst out laughing at Stanley.

\- Nothing bad…. I can assure you ... .-he said, faintly surprised by the question-. The love of our good friend perhaps ... - there was a lot of irony in his voice when he said that - Rebecca, you have always been one of our most valuable possessions ... your qualities ... they are exceptional ... and here is where it should be, a you're also a murderer ... there are reasons to be controlled ... .- he said, while his gaze became cold as ice and his expression changed suddenly, becoming harder-. ... and also ... You may be an excellent bait when the time comes ... because I am sure that despite what has happened in the hangar, on his departure from NY, as he has informed us, our colleague here present ... - looked fleetingly at Stanley.- ... They will come to look for it ... I know that they will not surrender even though Scotland Yard will no longer bother more ... They will come and we will be waiting for them ... and this time everything will end ...

Rebecca swallowed.

Stanley spoke then.

\- I know you've thought Stuart and others you would not forgive you shall tell Morgan what the island ... but you saw what happened ... they risked too much for saving and catch me ... They will not leave you ... they will not leave us ... They will come ... .- he repeated with his weasel face and bulging eyes, taking it for granted.

She stood still in front of them without saying anything. They were right ... they almost killed them when they had tried to get the plane off ... and she had seen Stuart's face ... he still wanted her despite everything ... and he was not going to leave ...

The two men looked at her for a few seconds and said goodbye, they left the room.

Just as the door closed behind them, she put her hands to her face. She breathed a few times in a row, because she did not want to be seen crying ... She knew there would be cameras throughout the stay ... She was sure of it ...

He turned and slowly went to sit on the couch.

Seeing the elegant walls around her, she knew she could not survive if they lost this war. She would let go ... She could not take it anymore, she had already fought quite ...

* * *

 **New Tork**

Mark paced the laundry room, waiting anxiously for Evan's phone to ring.

Heather had sent a message to one of the collaborators of the tunnel people and he had warned them. It was a trick in case of extreme necessity, and of course this was.

Vincent and the others had not stayed in London because, as it seemed, his brother-in-law had dreamed something, that he had thrown them into a suicide race to get to Skye as soon as possible.

There they had found out that Cat had found out what Stuart had done. Vincent told him, as he prepared for the trip, and still could not believe it.

Cat hysterical, which was understandable, had left the castle, without a coat and completely out of it, in the middle of the night and an intense fog. Bob, Dana, and Heather could not find her, but Vincent only had to hear his heart to locate her, and he did so within a mile of the castle, on the road to the cemetery, and near one of the cliffs surrounding the island .

It was a miracle, because if he had not come then, they did not know what could have happened. Bob and Dana had gone to fetch flashlights, but by the time Vincent reached it, he had already broken water ... They would never have arrived in time ...

Thinking all this, he could not stop quiet. He paced the small storage room of the laundry, unable to get out of his mind, the huge succession of events that had brought Vincent to that path, just to find Catherine at that moment ... of course, fate had to to see with their lives, if not, these things would be impossible to understand ... Something united them ... and it had always been so.

As Heather had also told them, when astonished, they saw them getting off the SUVs at the entrance of the stone bridge, Vincent told them, that he had a premonition that the children were about to be born ... And that they were warning him ... and the berseker nodded very seriously as he said it ...

He raised his hands to his head, smiling ... .but how special were those children!

He looked at his watch ... Heather had called for almost an hour saying that they had arrived at the hospital.

To avoid getting more nervous he made a review of the day ... It had been hard, seeing that some of them had to go to London, but from Heather's first call, it was crazy.

The people in the tunnels received the emergency call from Cat's little sister, and then they carried the message to the common room, where Evan, Hugh, Samuel, Vincent, and Lynn talked about what could be done from now on. Mary and Jacob were teaching Emily the part of the tunnels she could use, and by the way, they kept her away from Vincent ... she had to prepare it before presenting them.

Director Reagan was going to send them a file containing the records of all his trusted employees ... and he had told them that they were investigating ORTON, to catch them in some security breach ... There had to be something they could not control ... They were the key to dismantling what remained of the Baker research level, and if they managed to bring it out, part of their structure would go to hell.

The other priority was to find De Lucca and Ethan ... were the visible of the organization now that Stanley had gone to London ... And then of course it was to trust Stuart, Evan, Murray and Vincent to do their part ... But all that disappeared from their minds, as soon as the news came from Heather. Evan and Mark went outside to be reachable and the others stayed inside, waiting ...

He sighed ... and looked back at the time.

Got damn! How long was it taking ... or was it normal? It should not be easy to give birth to twins ...

I was going to ask Evan, when the latter's phone rang again. He picked it up at once.

\- Heather ... tell me ...

Mark looked at him in despair.

Evan smiled ..

\- Already…. Both? Really?

He left the telephone on an industrial ironing board in the storage room between them.

Mark could not keep quiet. He leaned against the table, in front of the phone and Evan.

\- How are you? How's Cat?

Evan asked the same question, and at the same time Mark

\- Can you let me talk, hysterics?" - they heard, that Heather said to the other side of the line.

They listened to him.

\- Cat is fok ... tired ... but everything has gone great ..." - she laughed, as she spoke, visibly excited-. ...And the children are perfect ... well ... I think I saw something in the eyes of his father when he took them in his arms ... you know ... Vincent brought them to the world, helped by the matron ... an exceptional woman ... but it was him ... Oh! It has been precious I swear to you ... Beautiful… I recognize that we have been very scared, but as soon as we saw that cars were coming down them, we knew that nothing bad could happen ... and so it was ...

Mark took a deep breath and Evan did the same. Heather kept talking.

\- I'm sending you a birth video ... Not that it was very funny to record it but they have not heard ... .-He laughed again-. Then I send you photos so that you can see them well ... Now we are waiting for you to go up to the room, and we have the children here ... They are just like Vincent ...

Mark was quick to say.

\- Well, let's hope ... the Reynolds genes are powerful ...

Evan looked at him, smiling half-way.

\- Maybe, but Cat is more like her mother ...

\- Yes ... but that genius is the same as that of his father ..

Heather stepped in.

\- Yes ... she is just as stubborn ... and has a gift to make us suffer ...

Mark nodded.

\- Totally Reynolds ...

Evan shook his head from side to side.

\- Ok ... Heath ... Tell her I'll call her tomorrow. -he looked at Mark- ... we rejoice all and now it's time to rest ...

\- Yes ... she is exhausted and imagines the work that lies ahead, two babies ... But hey, she has us all with her ... Ah! By the way…. Jt has taken samples of the umbilical cords and the children themselves ... I suppose you will know for what ...

Evan frowned.

\- If I'm honest, at the moment not ... but it can be useful ... it's a good idea ...

Mark spoke later.

\- Tell him not to harm my nephews or he'll see them with me ...

\- Oh! Do not worry ... I think there are many "defenders" of these children ... many ... She said with clear double intention.

Mark nodded with a smile.

\- Yes ... I think you're right ...

\- I have to leave ... I'll call you ... I'll send the video ... Okay?

\- Perfect ...- Evan said-. Ah! Heather ... I'm sorry I could not go with them ... You know I'm really looking forward to seeing you ...

\- I know, I know ... and I know why you've stayed ... I miss you very much. She said, sighing. It will arrive ... I love you, do not forget it….

\- I love you too…

There was silence in the store for a few seconds. The emotions would not let them speak, until Heather said unable to contain the laughter:

\- ... and we love you Mark too! We all love you, Uncle Mark! .- And they all laughed ... The accumulated tension had passed and now a momentary peace enveloped them. They were happy because that had worked out well.

\- We talk ... They're telling us that we can go and see her ... bye, bye ...

And saying this, hung up.

Evan picked up his cell phone and nodded to Mark, leaving the warehouse and heading down the tunnels. They found, on the way, people, on their way, to the place where the dinners were given, they went on to the great hall ... Hugh, Samuel, Vincent and Lynn were still there. As soon as they saw them in, the two hybrids went to them, while Vincent and Lynn rose from the chairs where they were sitting ..

\- And... well?" .- Hugh asked, very nervous.

The newcomers smiled.

\- They were born ... and everything went well ...- said Mark nodding.

Lynn and Vincent smiled excitedly.

\- Is Cat okay? .- He asked.

\- Yeah ... okay ... according to what Heather told us ... you know ...- Evan said with a sigh, thinking of his girl-. ... was very excited ... the children are well ... and Vincent has been the one who has brought them to the world ...

Lynn at this instinctively took her hands to her belly ... Vincent saw him, ducked his head, but said nothing.

Hugh shook Mark's hand.

\- Congratulations! Two more Reynolds in the world ... .- he said smiling.

Mark held her tightly, but his expression turned serious, despite the gleam of joy in his eyes.

\- I hope your story is different from ours ...

Evan tilted his head a little.

\- Do not forget what they are ...

Mark took a deep breath.

\- I do not forget ... but if we do not fail them, they will not have against whom to fight ... they can have another life ...

Samuel looked at him with some pity.

\- I think, no matter what happens, it will not be an easy life ... but they have a family ... well, they have two families that never left them ...

Everyone knew that this other family was the Scottish part.

Mark looked back.

\- I am very happy for my sister, Vincent and the children ... but do not remind me Stuart and the others ... especially Stuart ... I still boil something inside every time I think about what he has done ...

I thought I knew Stuart very well. He had been in the family for so many years that he was a member, and he could not understand how he had been able to do such a thing ... no matter how much he said that the excuse was his feelings for Vincent ... When they went to catch the plane that Angela Baker had put her at his service, was unable to say goodbye to him ...

Thinking about Stuart, he remembered something he had not told them.

He looked at them all one by one.

\- By the way, Cat has figured out everything ... Heather told us on the first call ... She escaped from the castle and Vincent had to go get her just to get there ... She wanted to flee from there, and she was in labor even if she did not know. It was already night and a terrible fog enveloped the area ... They could not find her.

Vincent frowned at Mark.

\- So ... if Vincent had not arrived ...

Mark finished the sentence.

\- Perhaps, we would not have had a happy ending ...- Evan nodded as he heard him say it-. It was very cold and Cat was not wearing a coat ... .- continued counting Mark licking his lips and smiling - ... Apparently the change of plans and his suicidal journey by car, it was Skye's, because the children warned in dreams to Vincent that something was about to happen ...

\- Children? .- Lynn reached them-. Did the children do that? ... .- Scared asked.

Evan went to her quickly grabbing her shoulders gently.

\- Do not worry about anything ... for nothing .- he said smiling - ... your baby, or your babies, will be fine, ... I guess they will be special too ...

\- Yes ... but Ethan is not like Vincent ... There is much evil in him ... And if he is like him ... and if he communicates with him... - she said, staring into his eyes.

Vincent stood still watching the scene, trying not to notice the rage he felt inside. He could not bear to see her that frightened ... and could not do more.

\- And if ... nothing Lynn ... step by step ... is still too soon to think about that ... In a few days we will go and do an ultrasound, although I recognize that I'm a little afraid to get you out of here ... I don't think Ethan is a long way off.

Vincent intervened then.

\- We will use an exit that he does not know and we will do at night ... I will watch ... - Lynn realized that there was a certain longing in Vincent's voice to want to face Ethan and that worries still more-. Is that enough?

Evan nodded.

-Yes ... but I'll have to go out and go to the Baker any other time, I'll have to analyze how you're ...- He raised his hands on her shoulders-. The same thing we did with Cat ...

They kept their eyes fixed and their eyes turned yellow at the same time.

The others were slightly frightened. It was the first time they'd seen Lynn like this ...

She simply ducked her head and nodded.

\- Okay, I trust you….

Vincent came up to her and gave her his hand, she gripped it tightly.

\- Let's have dinner ...

She nodded and followed him.

Mark turned and watched them leave the room.

\- We will go soon ... before we have to talk about the next steps that we are going to give ... Now more than ever we have to make this end as soon as possible ... .- It seemed that the birth of the children had encouraged them.

Vincent nodded and before he left he turned ... He had just remembered something:

\- Emily's in Cat's room, in case you want to go and see her ...

Mark ducked his head, a bit flushed, at the sound of her name.

\- Thank you, then I'll talk to her ...

Vincent and Lynn left and left the others in the room. No sooner had they come out, Hugh rubbed his hands.

\- Where do we start? ... I really want to crush them ...

Mark nodded and hit him on the shoulder.

\- Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, and take the illusion out of hunting ... but the first thing we're going to do, is to take a lot of papers...

* * *

The meeting went on longer than he thought, but they made it clear how to act from now on ... then they went to dinner ... Mark hoped to see Emily there, but he had not gone. Mary had brought something into the room ... When he reached the room, which Cat occupied before he left, he found her fast asleep. He woke her up carefully.

\- Emily! - he called her, sitting on the bed.

She opened her eyes slowly.

\- What ... what ... What happened? I could not go get you ... they told me that you would come to see me when you knew something ...

Mark smiled and motioned for her to shut up.

\- The children are already born ... and Vincent has been with Cat ...

Emily sat up in bed excited.

\- How is it possible? They went to London ...

Mark shrugged.

\- Let's say he has had a premonition ... They have arrived by miracle, but they have arrived ..

Emily smiled and hugged him.

\- I'm really, really ...

\- Heather, Cat's sister, has recorded everything on video ... Evan will show us tomorrow. I have not yet seen them, but from what he said they look like his father ...

\- In everything?

Mark nodded.

\- In all ...

Emily blew ... It was going to be a complicated family ...

\- Well ... we'll be there to help them as soon as they come back ...- She grabbed Mark by the neck, watching as he ducked his head, not sure when that would be ... or if it would be possible-. ... because I'm sure they'll come back and everything We'll get it Mark, we're the good guys, we have to win ...

\- That only happens in movies ... and not at all ... He said, smiling sadly.

\- Okay ... but now it will happen ... You'll see ... I also have powers ...

Mark remembered something then.

\- Did you get to talk to the museum?

She nodded.

\- Yes ... I was taken to a warehouse and from there, I could call my friend from the museum ... I have already been granted the license ... do you think that three months will have enough?

Mark shrugged.

\- I do not know…. But it's better that it be ... ..- he looked around- .. this is not ... The Plaza ... but here, you will be safe ..

"Yes ...- she said, nodding-. .. but I would like to help, not just be "safe" ... Vincent, Cat, children ... You ... you're part of my family now ...

Mark ducked his head. What he felt there was between them was not something he was accustomed to feeling. Of course, there had been women in his life ... but they had never meant anything beyond a couple of nights ... but now he felt he was different and that was scary ... and he knew that she too ... Both had lost much and They did not want to go through it again. Until it was over, they could not think of anything different from what they had now ...

He sighed, smiling at her, and squeezed her hand as he rose from the bed.

\- I let you sleep ... besides, I still have to get in touch with Frank ... I have to ask him to send me something ... "He was thoughtful for a few seconds. In an involuntary movement, he ran his hand through his curly hair and then looked at Emily. "... Tomorrow, as long as you're going to stay here, I'll have to introduce you to someone and you have to promise that you'll have an open mind.

She let out a loud laugh, the stone walls of the peculiar room gave her back. They both realized that this was not the time to make so much noise and they indicated with gestures that they should speak in a lower voice,

\- More! .- She exclaimed in a whisper.

Mark nodded.

Emily put on face of circumstances.

\- All right ... I'll try.

\- You better do it ... I do not feel like chasing a hysterical woman through the tunnels. - He told her jokingly.

Emily frowned, then lay back on the bed, covering her neck.

\- I'm not usually hysterical ...

Mark smiled funny.

\- We'll see about that tomorrow ...

Emily threw one of the cushions on the bed.

\- Okay, okay ... I'm going ... I'm going ... - he said, as he picked it up and threw it back to the bed.- Sweet dreams, Emily!

That was his farewell every night for the last twenty days. There was much more than a simple wish for a good night in those words.

\- Sweet dreams, Mark!

They looked at each other for a few seconds, smiling and Mark headed toward the exit of the room ... but before he left, Emily said:

\- I'm looking forward to seeing those children ... our nephews ...

Mark turned a second to look at her.

\- Me too, and Cat, and my father ... I think, I feel a little lost without them ... .- he said with some sadness,

Emily was going to tell him something, but she thought better of it. She understood how he felt, and as much as she told him, she was not going to make him feel any better.

Mark waved goodbye and left the room.

He went to the nursing room, which was empty at the time, and lay down on one of the beds. He covered himself with a blanket that Jacob had left on the bedspread, and without undressing he fell asleep, dreaming of a life totally different from his own ...

* * *

 **Covington House**

As soon as she woke up, a day and a half after she had reached that place, she went to the bathroom.

After spending the night next to Stanley, she needed to get a good shower of hot water ... she could not stand even looking in the mirror knowing he had touched her.

Since she was with him, she always woke up alone. He got up very early and used to go get his dose ... It was long ago that she realized, that not only took sera to not get old, in small doses, so they would not pass bill as the other patients of the Baker, if not, that he was taking something else, and from some conversation he had heard between him and Ethan, he was almost sure that he was medicating against an illness that was killing him ... And if she was, what she believed, she could cure him, but she could also end up killing him ... and that certainly made her very happy.

When she came out of the shower, she looked at herself in the mirror, taking out the accumulated mist, with her hand. The image it returned, did not displease her ... the serum had an exceptional effect on her ... And she was splendid ... For the last few days, she was, even though she was dead inside ... but now, after they had brought her there ... seeing herself again locked up ... she had made a decision ... If everything went wrong ... she would let go ... but He would take them with her to Stanley, to Lord Chester, and to all those who would take the imprudence of underestimating her.

She smiled at the mirror reflection.

\- I wish many people would ...

She dried her hair and went into the dressing room. She was putting on a suit, black pants, white shirt and black jacket ... when they knocked on the door. A few seconds later, without her answering, she heard them open with a key.

The man who had accompanied them there, when they arrived, Owen, entered with a tray.

\- I brought you your breakfast .-He set the tray on the round table in the sofa.

\- When you are finished, you just have to ring the bell ... They have asked for the newspapers and they have given me this note.

He pulled out a neatly folded white paper from the pocket of his impeccable jacket.

Rebecca stared at him as she gave it to him. Almost like a steward of your time ... The perfect confidant of his master.

\- Thanks Owen ...

\- You're welcome, Miss Reynolds. With your permission, I'm retiring ... Anything you want, do not hesitate to call ...

Rebecca nodded as she watched him leave.

When the secretary of Lord Chester and his son closed the door, he sat down on the bed and unfolded the paper. I immediately recognized Stanley's intricate handwriting:

" _It will take me a while to see you today. There are issues that require our immediate attention ..._

 _I think you should know that your friends have been seen taking the ferry that goes Skye ... We are sure, that they have come from NY following in our footsteps, but something has happened, that has taken them to the island, and that can only be one thing ... I guess I do not have to tell you ..._

 _Enjoy your day ... if I finish soon, we may go for a walk in the gardens ... I do not want you to wilt for lack of air and sun ... besides, it is good that those who have always watched us, see you here. As our hostess told you, you are a magnificent bait .._

 _Yours, always ... S. "_

The paper fell from her hands when she finished reading it. They had begun to tremble to know what that journey meant ... The children! Catherine!

She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes.

\- Please, please, that everything went well ..." she said aloud, wondering further, what the hell were those sons of bitches planning at the meeting Stanley had been summoned to ...

She was certain that something was going to be done to get Catherine and Vincent's children, but she, too, knew with certainty that "they" would rather die than allow it ... and that hurt him greatly, because he did not want, under any concept, that they died ...

* * *

 **NY**

Early this morning a package was delivered to a South Manhattan laundry. It was a pack of 40x40, perfectly packed, and weighing heavily. The recipient was the owner of the establishment, and the sender was only two initials and a PO box.

But contrary to what happens, with the immense amount of packages that every day are sent and delivered, this did not reach its recipient.

The employee who picked it up, took it to the back and left it on a metal shelf next to a pile of ironing. When he was about to return to the counter, he tapped his cigarette lighter three times on a pipe, and smiled as he left the store, closing the door behind him.

After a little more than five minutes Mark opened the door that communicated with the basement and went straight to the shelf where the package was, picked it up, left a note in its place and returned immediately.

When he entered the tunnels, Hugh and Emily were waiting for him.

\- Here it is .- he told them. He gave the package to Hugh-. It's the files with the photos of Frank Reagan's team members. Check them out exhaustive... Are Evan and Samuel gone already?

Hugh nodded, while Emily looked at the package curiously. They had told him many things, but still had not had time to rest them, and everything was going too fast to entertain them with questions ...

\- Yeah, they went to the hangar a little while ago ... Maybe they can track where those who did not went to London are hiding ... I hope they find Ethan's trail ... I do not care about him ... .-The angry expression on his face when he said that, made it clear. Evan has said he's sure he's not going to attack, but I'm not sure ...

Mark dismissed the matter.

\- Well, they will not be long in coming back and we will have our lookout again ... Now ... .- He caught Emily by the arm to her surprise .- - ... I will introduce you to someone ...

Hugh looked at Mark with complicity. He knew who they were talking about.

\- I will leave with this to the room and I will wait for you, while I go reviewing it ... by the way, Devin has told me that they are going to close the accesses that Ethan knows ... they would be disabled from this afternoon ...

Mark nodded.

\- It's a good idea, but something tells me that if he decides to come and see her ... he will not have to come in ...- He said good-bye to Hugh-. Right away, I'm there ...

Hugh also said goodbye and was lost by the tunnel that would take him to the great hall. Mark and Emily went the other way.

They talked along the way of things Emiky still did not understand, and Mark was clearing them, until they came to a narrow corridor that communicated with a room.

Before entering, Mark took her by the shoulders.

\- Remember what I told you yesterday ... you have to be open-minded ...

Emily folded her arms.

\- I am not a woman who is easily impressed ... and with everything you have told me ... there can be nothing worse ... that there may be worse, that your brother-in-law becomes a beast!

Mark licked his lips, making faces of circumstance, not without skepticism.

\- Ok ... yourself, and what a cost, you feel sorry for me ... otherwise, I'd bet something ...

They entered the room while Emily protested at what Mark had just said.

\- Pity? Mark Reynolds are ...

Mark stepped slightly aside for Emily to approach. She watched as Lynn got up from one of the chairs, and when she turned her head to look at the person who was talking to her, what she saw left her speechless. He gripped Mark's arm, while Vincent rose from the edge of his bed ... Emily swallowed when she saw him approaching slowly, without more, she fainted.

\- I knew it .- said Mark, grinning as he caught her, avoiding her bones on the hard stone floor.

* * *

 **Skye**

The fog disappeared the day after the children were born.

Vincent could see from the hospital room the magnificence of the island's landscape. Beautiful and wild ... wild and bucolic at the same time ... a fight of opposites ... He could not help but smile ... It could not be otherwise…

When they arrived at the castle they found at the entrance a twin stroller with their cuckoos placed ... Had a huge red ribbon tied to the handlebars and a note with the names of Tess and Jt ...

All received them with hugs, and soon they dedicated themselves, to the small new guests.

Cat and Vincent went up to their room, to leave what they had brought from the hospital, and as soon as they opened the door, they saw a huge cradle ... prepared for the two children to sleep together ... It was light wood and had turned bars. In the upper part of the same as a capital, figures of little bears decorated it. Beautiful sheets of white thread and a peach-colored blanket completed the whole.

They approached her to admire her. You could tell that it was handmade and with infinite care in every detail.

\- What a beautiful thing! .- Exclaimed Cat.

\- Yes, it's true ...- Her father's voice came from the door of the room.

Cat smiled.

\- Thanks Dad ... It's ...

Bob shook his head and shut her up.

\- No ... Cat ... it's not mine, it's theirs. Erik brought it, yesterday ... It's from his family.

Vincent and Cat looked at him, not knowing what to say.

They both took a deep breath, left everything they carried on the bed, and after a glance at each other, they left the room, passing in front of her father.

Bob closed his eyes for a few seconds and followed them. It was going to be difficult.

The first days with the children, passed, with few hours of sleep, little talk and much walking up and down. Going down to the village and up town, because according to Cat, the children had to go out every day, no matter how cold it was, and as she went up the hill to the castle, pushing the car.

All this was putting her, little by little in shape ... And that, Vincent thought, was what most worried his wife ... Cat was in a hurry to return to being the one before ... Not in vain, she was a police woman of NY, expert in kicking asses, in functions of mother ...

Margaret had told them that breastfeeding was the best way to recover ... and there were no problems in that. From the next day to give birth, her breasts were filled with milk and had to give and take ... is more, began to fill bottles and store in the refrigerator, to discharge milk, when they were not very hungry, and avoid hardening and possible infections ... and being able to delegate, that moment in Vincent, who gave them the bottle looking at them, entranced.

Of course, Cat adored those little ones who only ate, slept and screamed, but they were crying, but her husband was sure, that she could not stay for long without taking action ... She was going to hurt a lot to stay on the island While they were going to London ... and to him, to leave it again ...

During the few free moments the babies left them, she showed the castle to him, the works of the Museum, which was to be installed on the street level, and of course, the library with the chronicle of the Bersekers since they arrived at The island and the mainland.

A complicated story that showed that a people who colonized, in principle, through violence, ended up living with conquered peoples.

The people of the coast of Scotland and England close to Hadrian's Wall, along with the people of Skye and other islands, accepted them as their defenders against other threats, which never missed in the coming century ... but there was one against That they could not ... Christianity and its doctrine ... Before that and its power they had nothing to do ... and little by little, the ancient gods and themselves, had to disappear because the lives of their worshipers, considered heretics, and that of the berseker themselves were in serious danger ...

But all that was only the beginning of the story that could be found in those pages.

Vincent came behind her, in the framed space, through the tall little rectangular windows with stained glass windows, which allowed the entrance of natural light. He stared in amazement at the numerous set of books and caught some of them. He opened it and read something, in the eyes of his wife.

A few seconds later, he placed it on the table and placed both hands on it, at the side of the book, with his head down. Without looking at Cat he said:

\- Nothing of this can change what has happened ...

Cat nodded. Vincent kept talking.

\- He told Stuart that if we win this war ...- He caught a breath before continuing-. ... I do not want to hear from them again ... .-He shook his head from side to side-. But I do not know if that will be possible ... .- He looked at Cat without understanding-. How could he do it? ... no matter how hard he tries to explain it, I can not understand it and also makes me feel guilty ...

He turned and sat down at the table. He covered his face with his hands.

Cat came up to him. She hugged him and he rested his head on her shoulder.

\- And you know what is the worst? .- he asked in a choked voice.

Cat nodded, stroking the back of her neck.

\- I think so ...- She licked her lips before continuing to speak.-. ... that you do not know that it hurts more ... If the death of an innocent friend who only wanted to help ... Or that what Stuart has done, forces you to hate him ...

Vincent nodded without saying anything and clutched his wife tightly. She kept stroking him and said in his ear:

\- I know ... because the same thing happens to me ...

* * *

Two weeks after childbirth, they had to go to see Margaret to control how Cat was going, and to see the children.

Jt and Tess helped them put the strollers, gift of Dana and Bob, in the back seats of the SUV. They stayed in the same castle, since Stuart and Erik preferred to live in the village, in a house of the family of Erik, in this way, the two friends could help them at all times. The children were the great subject of conversation and for now, the pending talks that were between all, remained for later.

As they finished securing them, Tess and Cat came in for the babies, and Vincent and Jt continued the conversation they had had since breakfast.

\- ... And what did Vanessa use to do that? .- Vincent asked as he closed the door.

Jt replied by gesticulating too much.

\- After reading it many times, we believe it took blood and tissue samples from you before inoculating the serum. That way, I thought I could create something that would return you to your normal state ...

Cat, who was putting Vanessa in the chair, turned around when she heard they were talking about the antidote they had discovered in her mother's papers. Jt told the two of them, the day after the birth, when they were sent home. Since then, his friend had been busy reading the book of Markus and helping the first parents, like everyone else.

Tess brought Michael to Vincent, and he put it in his seat, then closed the door on one side of the car and looked at his friend,

\- But you, you have nothing of mine before ...

Jt shook his head.

\- Nothing ... I have checked everything, it is impossible to get cells that are worth, something of yours before you leave ...

Vincent sighed.

\- And the problem with Markus ...- Jt continued-. ... is that it only made experiments with mice, based on the formula that I gave ... is not the original formula Muirfield 14 years ago ... and we have no record that in the end it works ...

Cat came up to them.

\- You can always try again ...

Vincent hugged his wife, kissing her hair.

\- I know you would want us to do it, but to dig up my parents again ... it's something that I do not want anything, especially because I do not know, if it would be worth something ... We can try Aaron ... but it's a line too far ... Right? .- He said, advancing to Jt.

His friend nodded.

\- Yes ... a nephew I do not know if it would suppose enough of your original genes to counteract the serum ... It is feasible, in some cases, with the old patients of the Baker, but there we are only palying side effects that have nothing to do with you ...

Vincent separated from Cat and said:

\- Let's go ... get in the car. .-He looked at his watch-. We are late ... this preparation of two babies takes time ... a lot of time ...

Cat nodded and said goodbye to Jt and Tess, went to sit among the children.

Vincent opened the driver's door and was about to enter, but at the last moment he turned to Jt. He grabbed his shoulder. He did not want him to carry a responsibility that was not his.

\- Do not worry if things do not go as we want ...- He looked back sadly at the back seat-. They are what they are and I believe, that now, I can not be who I was again ... My children will need my other self ... ..- their expression changed ... and all this ... I owe it to Stuart ...

Jt saw the rage and pain in his eyes.

\- Hope Vincent .- he said, trying to comfort him.

His friend nodded.

\- I have ... but even if the miracle that we have searched for so long ... they can not stop being what they are ... and that's why I do not ... How sad, right ?! After so many years and so much suffering ... when we can achieve it ... we can not use it ...

He squeezed his friend's shoulder and got into the car. A few seconds later, he sped off, on his way to the hospital.

Jt stared at him.

He squeezed his friend's shoulder and got into the car. A few seconds later, he started to hurry to the hospital.

Jt stared at him.

\- Do not give up Vincent ... There may be other alternatives ... ..

When he stopped seeing them, he re-entered the castle. The Scottish spring cold was pouring into his bones and no matter how hard you tried to warm up afterwards, there was no one to take it out.

* * *

Margaret was waiting for them in her office when they arrived. Clive took the kids and Vincent went with him.

\- How are you, Catherine?.- She asked, putting on her gloves, and Cat sat down on the couch to examine her.

\- Well ... I feel very well ... Today I am more tired, because tonight they have given enough war ...

Margaret smiled.

\- They have bad nights, like all .. .. .- she looked at the area where she had put a couple of points-. Let's see ... everything seems fine. I'll take this in a little while, and we can say that you're perfect ... As she took the stitches off, she kept talking. Your blood tests are normal. Finish the iron box we gave you when you left here, and concluded. She looked up at her for a moment. Do children eat well?

Cat nodded.

\- Yes perfectly…. We give them some bottles because sometimes it seems that they are hungry ... I think I'm going to get some milk, taking advantage of the flood and we will give them in bottles ...

\- Do you sleep?.- She said as he got up and checked his pelvic floor-. Squeeze a little ... if so, very well ...

\- I do what I can ... Vincent helps a lot ... .- A sweet smile on her face-. I find it incredible to have it with me right now after all that has happened.

Margaret smiled too.

\- We never know what fate will bring us ... .- She examined her breasts and took off her gloves-. We're done...

Cat got up from the couch helped by the matron and began to dress. Margaret sat at her table and pointed something at the computer.

When Cat finished, she sat down in a chair, in front of her.

\- Now they will come with the children ... They will weigh them and check that everything is going well ... You will have to come in a couple of weeks again to have them examined again ... - said Margaret.

Cat nodded.

Her matron stopped writing on the computer and looked at her.

\- Well, you're great ... you can do what you want ... but I would expect you to have relationships ... usually are about forty days for everything to come back more or less to your being ... but it depends on you .. - she smiled- . When you are ready, you will know ...

Cat nodded again.

\- Okay ...- She cleared her throat before continuing-. Can I ask you something?…

Margaret nodded.

\- About them?

\- Yes ... how long have you known them?

Margaret leaned back in her chair and smiled.

\- All my life ... I was born and they were already here ... and when my parents were born too ... .- She licked her lips-. No one in my family is like them .. We descended from the original inhabitants of the island, but for us they are something so special that can not be explained in words ... They were our conquerors for centuries, but then everything was changed and became our guardian angels ... in our guardians ... and us in theirs ... Our traditions mixed with theirs and are now part of the same whole ... .- smiled.-. We have our own festivals transmitted for hundreds of years ... and our prosperity depends on them ... They found the mines ..

Cat frowned.

\- The mines? .- Cat, on hearing him say that, recalled that Angus had made reference to if they were not what they are, they would be simple miners.

Margaret smiled.

\- They will tell you ... But one thing I'll tell you ... Do not distrust them ... they will never harm your children, they are very special ... you already know ... They can give them a second chance to continue living ... and worth doing ...

Cat ducked her head.

\- But they are my children ...

\- ... and partly yours ... Fate has chosen you and Vincent ... No doubt ... Cat, you are a strong couple, both separately and together, that will help you assimilate all this ... besides, that you are perfect to start a new generation ...

At that moment, the door opened and Vincent entered with the children in his arms.

\- They have gained the right weight and everything is in order... .- he said as he entered-. ... just told me, to continue as before ...

Margaret got up and went to see them.

The little ones looked at all the places and none, while they moved their little hands.

\- Oh! They seem to be hungry ...- Margaret gently touched her tiny little heads-. They're beautiful ... a real blessing. - He told them and looked at Cat as he did .. - They have your eyes, Catherine ...

She smiled sheepishly and looked at Vincent.

\- We'd better go or cry in the car.

\- Yes ...

Her husband gave Vanessa for Cat to take.

Margaret held out her hand and he shook it.

\- Well, my work is done ...- She sighed-. It's been a pleasure, Dr. Keller ...

Vincent shook his head,

\- I did not do anything ...

She smiled.

\- The first hands that they felt, were yours, never forget ...

She turned and embraced, as she could, Cat and Vanessa.

\- Congratulations! Enjoy them ... now and always ... We will continue to see through the town, and anything, you know where you have me ...

Cat smiled. She could not stop that woman from falling. It was seen from afar that she was a good person ... and she was defending them, as they all did ... but maybe, she did not know what Stuart had done.

Cat hugged her back and Margaret kissed Vanessa on the forehead, which was already beginning to protest.

.- We're going .. .- Vincent said, opening the door to the office.

The matron saw them leave and closed the door when they left.

Sighing, she went to her desk and picked up the phone. She dialed from memory, a number and then they answered.

\- Hey, Erik, I'm Margaret, how are you?

* * *

When they reached the castle, Vanessa and Michael were screaming and crying as if they were possessed by satan ... not even the one their father caught them, made them shut up.

They went immediately to the living room, and strange thing, there was nobody ... There, Cat gave them both to eat, sitting on the sofa.

Vincent was with her, ready to go for a bottle, if they were hungry, but this time, it was not necessary. They were both asleep and Vincent changed the diapers, on the same sofa, and put them in the cuckoos of the car so they slept.

When he finished, Vincent sat down and hugged his wife. Cat leaned back against his chest.

\- You can tell that you're tired ... .. - he said looking into her eyes.

\- I know ... I'm sleepy ... but I'm fine ... I have to start being myself ... I'll see if I find someone ... where will they all be?

\- Leave them ... it's sunny ... and it's not bad ... they've gone out for a walk ...

-... now, but we said that we were going to buy diapers ... they disappear ...

Vincent smiled.

Cat stroked her chest through the white wool sweater her husband wore.

"I'll go, do not worry ... you stay and sleep a little ... taking advantage of the silence around us.

Cat laughed.

\- Okay…. "She looked at him steadily." We have not had almost time to catch up on everything ... it's been weeks of madness ... and we've practically not been alone at any time ... "she said.

\- They rule.

\- Yes ... but a part of me misses, some intimacy ...

Vincent sat down beside him.

\- Well you can not imagine me ... - he said smiling with malice.

\- I imagine ... I assure you ...- She kissed him again-. ... but now it's going to be impossible ... because I'm sleeping ... this night has been agitated ... they were very hungry ... as now ... neither you ... nor the gem were effective ... .- She struck him in the chest-. ... Go away…. I will enjoy this peace, which will soon be over ... in every way ...

Vincent stared at the landscape through the living room windows.

\- Yes, you're right ... In every sense ... We will have to talk to them ..

Cat nodded, closing her eyes.

Vincent gave her a kiss on the forehead, and by the time he left the room, his wife was already asleep.

She woke with a start when she heard footsteps approaching the hallway. At first, she did not know where she was, but then she remembered. She thought it was Vincent who came back with diapers for babies, but then realized that this was not Vincent's way of walking ... No, it was not Vincent ... was…

As soon as she saw him, she rose from the sofa.

\- What the hell are you doing here?

Stuart very seriously entered the room.

\- Come and talk to you ... I think you're ready to have a few words ...

\- NOT! .- She shouted at him, not remembering that she could wake the babies-. I do not have anything to talk to you…. Vincent made a decision and I respect it, but the further you are from me, the better ...

Stuart, being patient, went to her.

Cat walked away.

\- Do not even think about getting closer to the children! I'm not ready to talk to you yet! ... .- She snorted several times trying to control herself but at last burst out-. You killed him! .- She shouted as she was approaching him, and beat him in the chest with anger -. you killed him! ... when he was helping us ... damn bastard! .- She kept hitting him, while Stuart endured Cat's explosion of rage with stoicism. He knew very well what she felt ... and understood ... partly that was one of the reasons to be there ... He had to let Cat let go of what she felt ...

 **Do not stop reading ... :))) a besazo Ana ..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

At that moment the children began to cry. Cat went to them quickly, grabbed Michael, cradling Vanessa with the other hand ..

Then Stuart bent down and made to take her.

\- No ... not Stu ...

The words stayed in his mouth.

Nothing more to take, Vanessa, stopped crying and her eyes, into his ... It was the first time, she was looking at someone. They turned yellow while Stuart's were turning red. He pressed his lips to her little ear and began to sing very softly.

Astonished Cat saw a smile on her daughter's lips as she continued to hold Michael, who was crying.

Little by little Vanessa's eyes closed as he continued to sing the song. When she fell asleep still smiling, Stuart put her back in the stroller, turned and looked at Cat.

\- May l? .- He asked, extending his arms towards her.

Cat, at first, grabbed Michael harder and walked away a few steps ... but then looked into the berseker's eyes and knew that she had to do it ... Not in vain was it somehow, his grandfather ... and if Vincent relaxed them like that ... he could not be less ...

In her brain feelings were mixed, but one prevailed above all others ... She felt that those children were going to be more of them than her own, and she did not like it, even though within those "them" her husband was.

Anyway, she turned to approach the berseker and gave it to Michael. Stuart smiled with infinite appreciation and did the same as Vanessa, and Michael behaved just like his sister ... recognized him ...

Stuart left him in the car and sighed looking at them.

Then he turned to face Cat.

She was watching her with her arms folded around her chest.

\- I think we have to stop fighting ... and talk ... there are many things that have to be clear ...

Stuart nodded.

\- I want to do it ... ..you have to understand that I am not your enemy.

Cat said nothing. She just told him to sit on the couch. She sat down in a small armchair in front of him.

She clasped her hands and after clearing her throat began to speak:

\- I can not understand how you could have been cold-blooded to do something like this ...- Stuart was about to say something, but she motioned for him to shut up-. No ... let me speak ... Paul was a man who just wanted to help and you had no right to end your life for something that does not really make sense ... .-She stared into his eyes-. If you loved Vincent so much you had to have respected his decision ... He wanted to stop being like you ...

Stuart shook his head from side to side.

\- He did not know what he wanted ... I know it is the most selfish act that can be committed ... to get to kill a man not to lose him, but for me ... is more than ... - he said rising, while the voice It was broken. He started to pace the room, trying to recover, knew that Vincent did not want to know anything more about him after everything was over and that hurt him enormously-. Cat, he did not yet know what he was, but after that he learned to accept himself ... If now, he had to choose I do not think he decided to stop being ...

Cat also got up:

\- Normal! He may have come to accept it ... but deep down, he knows that you have forced him ... Your children, thanks to you, are what they are and we can never forgive you ...

Stuart caught up with air.

\- You were meant to have those children ... You have to understand ... I've only been an instrument ...

Cat turned desperately.

Stuart went to her and took her hand. She did not pull away.

\- I know that I have disappointed you ... I know that it is difficult for you to trust me ... but this goes beyond us as independent entities ... it is part of a whole ... and those children are the hope of a new rebirth of our lineage ... Who Tells you that at some point in the story we will not have to fight again? Will we have to defend ourselves again? ... deep down, now we are doing it ...

Cat shook her head.

\- I'm not sure that was our war ... But she lowered her eyes as she told him.

Stuart took her hand harder.

\- Yes you do ... do not lie to me ... You yourself know that fate has played with you since you were born ... well, since before you were born ...

Forced her to sit down

\- Cat ... Rebecca was the one who opened the way ... she made mistakes with your mistakes, you could fulfill the destiny of the Reynolds ... A destiny that is totally linked to who we are ... to us ... and sure that if we look in the history of Vincent, we also find his nexus of union with this ... It is not a coincidence that he ended up being what he is ...

Cat tilted her head slightly.

\- He told me, that when he was just a teenager, he dreamed of a girl with brown hair that saved him ... that protected him ...

Stuart smiled.

\- Your union was written somewhere ...- He sighed-. Do not forgive me for killing Markus, I have no forgiveness ... but please Cat, do not give up on us ...

Cat looked at him and he saw fear in her eyes. That surprised him ... He had expected rage, mistrust, sadness ... but fear?

He touched her face lightly.

\- Why are you afraid of us?

Cat got up.

\- You do not have to have us ... You know we'll never hurt you ... And if you decide at the end, to disappear from our lives we will understand ... ..- sigh again.

She went to the window.

\- That's impossible…. And you know it well ... and I know you will not hurt us, nor will you force us to anything ...

\- So what's so scary about you?

Cat turned and looked at him. Stuart saw tears in her eyes.

\- I'm afraid, someday, you'll take them away from me ...- she said slowly-. ... to the three

Stuart got up and walked over to her as she continued talking.

\- They, the children and Vincent, are like you ... .. Share thoughts, feelings that only you have ... A story, a destiny ... a life, much longer than mine ... I can not compete with that ... I'm not like you ... - the dream was repeated in her head again and again-. Seeing how you have slept them ... as they have looked at you ... as Vincent has them relax ... the gem ... everything ... I do not know what my role will be in their life ...

He took her by the shoulders.

\- Cat ... do not you think that ... you're her mother ... And you will always be ... and it's ... great that you are not, now, like us ... .- He licked his lips, trying to find the right words-. You will give them the necessary balance ... the normality they will need ... Cat, one thing is not at odds with the other ... Do not be deceived ... we all need you ... even us ... .- He picked up air again-. I would never think of separating you from you ... Never ...

\- But ... when Vincent ... is still young and I start to grow old ... what happens then? .- She looked away from the Scot-. ... Stuart, deep down ... I'm just as selfish as you ... .- she said embarrassed-. ... because I can not bear to think that I'm going to die, and I'm going to miss it part of his life and that of my children ... and that even, maybe ... they come to forget me ...

\- OMG, Cat! .- He hugged her, she let herself do it ... That will never happen ... They will never forget you ... and when you die, a large part of Vincent will die with you, and I say in part, because he will have his children, to fight for ... And I can assure you that a part of me too, if I am still in this world ... I hope it is not so ... You will never be forgotten ... we do not forget how much we live ...

At that moment, they heard a cough behind him. They turned to the place from which came that unexpected noise.

\- I know that I interrupt an important conversation ... .- Jt said from the doorway-. ... but I could not avoid hearing ...

Stuart folded his arms.

\- It's not very polite of you to do that ...

Jt laughed.

\- Do not talk to me about education ... you may have something that surpasses me ... but for me, you will always be someone who has condemned my friend to be what he is ... and has killed a person to get it.

Cat wiped her tears.

\- Jt ... Not the best time ...

He moved toward her.

\- No ... in that you are wrong ... It's the best time ...

She frowned.

\- What do you mean?

He looked at them both, making an intentional pause dramatically.

\- Think of Rebecca for a moment ...

Stuart said very seriously.

\- Where do you want to go? .- Thinking about her did him a lot of harm. They had paralyzed her search for the birth of the children, but that could not wait much longer.

\- I want to get there .- Jt continued, smiling-. ... that we managed to save Rebecca from certain death, adding to the compound we already had, your young blood Cat ... because we realized that in your blood and Rebecca's there is something that makes it different from the others .. Who says we can not do the same with you? Well, Evan has doubts ... and it's normal, because we still have to do more tests ... but ...

Cat covered her mouth with her hand to stop talking.

\- Are you telling me ... that there would be a chance that I would live as much as Rebecca ... as Vincent ...?

Jt nodded slowly.

Stuart laughed.

\- Sure ... why not? ... you're a Reynolds ...

Cat looked at Stuart as he said that ... and quickly embraced Jt, with all the strength she was capable of.

\- You can not imagine what I want right now ...

Jt smiled.

\- I imagine that the same as before ... it is very bad to want only for interest ...

Cat let go and punched him in the shoulder.

\- We tell Vincent? .- He asked again, getting serious again.

She was going to say yes, but then she thought better.

\- I do not know ... maybe we should be sure it works before we do it ...

He cocked his head.

\- I am almost 100% sure that he will ... but...- He shrugged. ... I can be wrong.

Cat bit her upper lip.

\- We'll wait a little longer ... still not in a hurry ... We're still young ...

They both nodded.

\- Yes ... I do not want to give you false hopes ... and we will also try to find a serum for him ... even if he insists that he can not stop now ...

Stuart bowed his head; He still could not bear to hear that.

\- I think I'd better go ... - he said looking at Cat- ... I do not want to find Vincent ... yet ... .- He started toward the door-...one thing more... In a couple of days, we will come. We have to decide what to do ... Murray is getting impatient, although he is very happy that everything went well, and I thought I understood that he had news ... He was going to send us something by email ...

Cat stared at him for a few seconds, while he waited for her reaction to such a meeting.

\- Come to dinner ...- she said, on impulse.

Stuart nodded gratefully.

\- All right ... we'll do it ...

She left the room and Cat sat on the couch breathing deeply.

\- That you will have to tell him ... Vincent is going to be very surprised that you, you have invited them ... .- Jt said crossing his arms.

Cat glared at him.

\- Shut up! I do not want to think about anything now ... Sit by my side and serve me with a pillow ... He has interrupted my little "siesta" before eating ...

Jt squared.

\- At your service!

She sat down on the couch, Cat, hugged him, and rested her head on his shoulder. In a few seconds she fell asleep, while Jt considered how to explain to Tess or Vincent, to find them like that.

* * *

 **New York**

Frank Reagan got up from his office table, picking up his personal phone that had been ringing for a few seconds. As soon as he saw it was a hidden-number call, he knew who it was.

He was alone, except William, his new secretary in the absence of Karen, who was at his table in the room continued.

He closed the door slowly and went to the window.

He took a quick look at the square that was visible from there, and immediately saw him sitting on a bench in a gray raincoat and a hat.

\- You should not call me here, and the less you get so close," he said visibly annoyed speaking very low.

\- I know, but after you assure yourself that you did not have any micros around, I've risked ... I think you should know that we've been checking your collaborators' files carefully and none of them is one of them. Samuel and Hugh have not recognized them, and besides, I've done some field work and they're all the people who say and they've never had anything to do with the Baker, or anything that might have a relationship with the Consortium ...

\- I'm glad ...- Frank could not help but relax his shoulders.

\- Only doubts with your last signing ... because it had some resemblance to one of the hybrids, but it went to the 5ª station, I talked with its boss, Ribera, and with his companions, and I saw some photos of him of group ... and there is not doubt that he's, who claims to be ...

\- Perfect for that side, but we still do not know how they are ahead ...

On the other side Mark nodded.

\- Yes. But we are discarding things ... We always stay on Saturday and I give you the last thing we have about Convington House ... Murray is investigating on his own and it seems he has something that can help us ... and I want you to take a look ...

\- Okay ... Saturday at the usual time?

\- Yeah ... how are you doing with Orton?

Reagan closed his eyes.

\- Very slow ... too much bureaucracy to know what their legal patrimony ... We want to find a hole to sneak in, but the judges ask us for irrefutable evidence ... William has a lot of right hands with them, but after the fiasco of the warehouse that Stuart told us, no one wants to get wet ... but anyway, we do not give in to the effort ... Everything else?

Mark smiled.

\- Very good ... eating and sleeping what they have to do ..

\- Great ... until Saturday then ...

Frank hung up after saying goodbye. Just then they knocked on the door.

\- Come on William ...

He appeared in the doorway.

\- The fire chief just arrived ... .. the meeting will start in a few minutes.

Frank glanced at his watch and nodded and left his office.

As soon as he saw his boss leave, John Douglas, alias ... William Vane, went straight to the window of the office. He looked out, scrutinizing his perfect vision of the people on the street. Immediately a man caught his attention ... he had just dumped a cell phone into a wastebasket. He was walking in his direction, but a waterproof hat would not let him see his face. He took a couple of pictures with his cell phone and sent them. As he walked away, he took off his hat, but turned his back on him ... and then, suddenly, a car blew his horn in the distance, and the stranger in the raincoat turned around ...

John smiled openly when he recognized him ... Mark Newman ...

\- Your luck is just over ... .- He said as he watched as he was getting lost among the people on the avenue-. Just by following his "boss" ... and then he would end him ... or maybe not ... His real bosses would be very happy ...

He put the phone back in his pocket, closed the window curtains, put on his impeccable suit, and returned to his desk, as if nothing had happened ...

* * *

 **Skye**

Cat asked Jt that during the early dinner he did not tell anyone about Stuart's visit. She would tell Vincent first when they were alone, so Jt, wanting to lighten the mood, dedicated himself to tell stories of the days when he and Vincent met, and they laughed non-stop.

Cat thought, that those moments, were worth more, than talking about transcendent things ... besides, she was delighted to have her friends there.

I loved to see Tess again, next to her and being the same Tess as always ... They both knew they had a great postponed conversation, but their time would come ... There was only one thing that surprised her, and was that since that she had seen her again, always a handkerchief, a neckerchief-scarf that covered her neck ... even when I saw her freshly picked up in the morning ... It had to be recognized that it was cold there, but for that I was not ... and Tess had not been never to cover much ...

She shrugged as she thought that .. and just smiled as she watched as Vincent walked around the room with Michael in his arms ... Vanessa, however, was very entertaining with her grandfather, who, sitting in the Armchair, did not do more than put strange faces while he had her on.

\- If we do not stop laughing and talking, it's impossible that we can get them to sleep .-she said playfully, had no desire to stop. She needed him after her conversation with the berseker and see how the children had reacted to him ... and the hope that had put Jt in her heart, helped a lot to be relaxed and happy ... if it could be true?

They went on for a while, going from Jt and Vincent's childhood, told by Jt, to Heather and Cat, told by Heather. Bob handed Vanessa to Dana and sat next to her daughter.

\- Cat, we're all here, if you want to take a shower? ... we stay with them. They finished eating with which, there will be no problems ...

She looked at him and realized he was right. She smiled

\- Do you know Dad? I think I'm going to listen to you ... .- She took a hint of the sweater from her chest-. .. I'm stuck to myself ... despite the absorbent disks, you notice ...- She did not know how to express it.

Dana came to her aid, winking at her.

\- Sticky ...

Cat nodded, smiling. She got up and approached Vincent, who tried to sleep Michael without much conviction. He loved to watch his son ... and see that his eyes were more and more like Catherine's ...

\- I'll be right back ... ..- she said while giving him a kiss on the cheek .- It will be just a moment ...

Vincent nodded, watching her leave the room, unable to avoid a sigh. He stared at the doorway for a few seconds.

Dana and Bob exchanged a knowing look and then looked at Jt and Tess, and they realized the four of them thought the same.

Dana cleared her throat before speaking, looking up from Vanessa's round face.

\- Vincent, if you have something to do, you can leave ... we will stay with the children ...

Vincent turned to her, blinking as if he had awakened from a dream.

He stood there with his mouth open, not quite knowing what to say.

\- ... I think not…. I have Michael.

Tess rose as a spring from the chair, where she was sitting, and took the child from his arms.

\- Do not worry ... I took care of him ... did not I, Michael? What do you want to do with Auntie Tess? .- Asked the baby as she ran her finger through the mouth. Michael moved arms and legs delighted.

Bob looked at Tess, suppressing a smile.

\- Yes, Vincent, ... surely something you have to do ... A break time is always good ... These 15 days have been hard ...

Vincent swallowed.

\- Yes, yes ... you may be right - he said slowly-. I'm going to ... - He looked at the door-. I'm going to ... do some things ... Yes... I can use some free time ... -He turned before leaving to look at the five of them. He realized that Heather could barely contain her laughter ... but he did not care- . Do not you really care to stay with them? ...

Everyone nodded at once.

\- Not at all ... - Jt said very seriously-. You deserve a break ...

\- Well ... well ... I'm going ... ok ...- he said with a wave of his hand and as soon as he was out of their field of vision, made to run down the hall to the stairs ... but still had time to hear his father-in-law say...

\- And you don't be in a hurry to get off! Damn! ... we almost have to throw him ... Who is aiming for a good malt whiskey?

... and the laughter that followed.

* * *

He heard the shower water begin to fall, undressed as fast as he could, and slipped into the bathroom.

He ran the curtain scaring his wife.

\- Vincent! What are you doing? .- she asked, watching him get into the bath with her.

\- What do you think? They literally kick me out of the living room... they stay with the kids for a while ...

He said smiling, as he hugged her and let the water fall above them. He lifted her lightly and began to kiss her.

She responded at first, but then, putting a hand on his chest, she forced him to stop.

\- Honey ... I do not know ... yes ... I'm not yet ... .- she said, covering her still-flabby belly.

Vincent watched what they were doing and made a loud laugh.

\- Please, Cat! Do you think that matters to me? ...

He took her hand with the one she wanted to cover herself and squeezed closer to her. His hard, throbbing limb clung to her.

\- You have nothing to hide ... that is a simple accident that will disappear with the passage of the days ... but even if that did not happen ... for me you are the most desirable woman on earth and just thinking about you I think I will explode ... - he kissed her again-. ... - ... we can play a little ... but if you do not want ... I was content to feel like this ... stuck to me ...

Cat smiled slightly biting her lower lip.

\- Do you want to play?...

He nodded ...

\- Yes ... but only if you want ... He said with closed eyes, while gently stroking one of her breasts and placing Cat's hand on his altered penis.

Cat laughed heartily at the obvious need of his boy.

\- Okay, but it will be as I say.

Vincent said nothing, just nodded, feeling her touch.

Cat adjusted the intensity of the shower waterfall, so that it fell on them without disturbing them and then began to kiss him with the passion of someone who wanted something for centuries and could not do it.

The taste of their mouths invaded them ... wishing they would never stop ... but Cat did.

He pulled away from Vincent and stood behind him.

Vincent put his hands on the shower wall. Cat began to kiss her back, while her hands, in front of Vincent's body, ran down his shoulders, his chest, his marked abs, and were reaching their destination.

He sighed again as he felt her touch, in the most sensitive part of his limb. Cat played with it, while the water continued to fall through their naked bodies.

\- I've been wanting to touch you for so long ... I can hardly believe I'm doing it... .- she said as she continued to fill her back with small kisses. Vincent said nothing. He was unable to speak ... he could only feel.

Cat came down and raised her hand gently. Making every movement Vincent shudder. Her skillful fingers settled on his testicles and tightened, just enough to draw a moan of pleasure out of his throat.

She kept coming down her back licking every inch until she reached her hard, perfect buttocks. She licked them, kissed them, as her right hand caressed and "tortured" his hard, moist limb ...

When she realized that Vincent could not stand it any longer, she placed herself again in front of him, and kissed him opening his mouth to his, waiting for his tongue to fill it, and she fill it with his.

Vincent responded immediately, kissing her eagerly, as he pressed her to the wall, his hands caressing her breasts full of milk and her nipples, now large and dark.

Cat quickened his hand, while the other hand played with the head of his penis. Vincent let out a sharp groan, caressing her breasts, and moving his hips, as if he were really inside her, until he burst ... filling the skin of Cat's belly with his hot, thick liquid ... while she kissed and licked his nipples, and kept waving her hands around his member still erect.

Vincent shuddered a thousand times and felt like the orgasm, that his wife had provoked him, came and went ... until he could not take it anymore. He took Cat's hand away and hugged her tightly, filling her damp hair with kisses.

\- Catherine! I love you ... I love you ... .- He bent down and kissed her again ...

She hung on his neck, smiling between kisses.

\- I love you, too ... My life is nothing without you ... Nothing…

* * *

He returned to embrace her and could almost feel the tears falling down his cheeks .. How could a love be so great? ... He never thought that this happened to him ... Never ...

They stayed a few more seconds like this, while the warm water of the shower relaxed them. Then they showered between laughs and games and when they were finished, they dried quickly. Vincent took Cat in his arms and carried her to the bed.

They lay down and went under the sheets while they did not stop kissing.

\- You're wonderful .- he said as he stretched her long hair down the pillow-. It is normal that I have become eternal not to see you ...

Cat turned to look at him, taking his hand and wrapping her fingers around his.

\- We did not think we would get together so soon, so this is so special ... .- she said looking into his eyes-. I do not think anyone could imagine that we would be together to see how our children were born, things being as they are ...

\- No ... - He went to her and kissed her.

-... and we have a little more time until they start to protest ... although ... - she added hopeful that it was so-. every time they eat more, these children ...

Vincent smiled at that.

\- I think I remember some photos at home, where I looked when I was a baby and looked like a ball ... .- smiled-. ... a baby almost round ...

Cat stroked his flat stomach and wide, sculpted chest.

\- Well, now you don't look like ... On the contrary, you have a great body ... mmmm .- she gave him small kisses on the chest.

Vincent nodded, taking a deep breath. When she did that, she drove him crazy.

\- Well, you have to understand that I have done a lot of exercise ... and the army helped it ... but above all, the fact of being 10 years practically locked in a warehouse, where I could only play video games ... despair ... hold Jt and return to Despair ... took me, that the only way to not go crazy was to exercise ... The warehouse was a makeshift gym ...

\- Until I showed up .- Cat said, as she continued to kiss him.

Vincent closed his eyes.

\- Well, it remained, until we kissed and until we made love for the first time ...

He looked at her eyes.

\- I've always wanted you, just like I want you now ...

She nodded, stroking the beard on his face.

\- And I to you ... from the first moment I saw you ...

They kissed again for a while, then Cat, rested her head on his chest again.

\- I have a curiosity…

\- Tell me ...- he said, closing his eyes. He felt so comfortable in bed that, he would not have left it, in no time.

\- It's about Afghanistan ...

Vincent shifted uncomfortably ... The sense of peace was gone.

Cat continued talking.

\- Have you remembered any more of what happened there?"

Her husband caught air.

\- No ... not much more ... I only have memories of what came back to my memory when I fainted ... remember?

Cat nodded.

\- How could I not ... I missed my invitation to dinner because of one of them ... I had to open the box of your gift ... this wonderful flannel pajamas, alone, and spend a horrible night, thinking that you had not come, for have seen me kiss Evan.

Vincent smiled remembering those days.

\- I admit that it affected me, even if I tried to dissimulate ...- he kissed her forehead-. ... but only a cause of force majeure would have prevented me from going to that "date "... It was a shame .. .- he said with a sigh.

Cat came back with Afghanistan. She leaned her arms on Vincent's chest and looked at him.

\- Do not you want to remember something else?

-If I'm honest…. Not…. I think I did much more harm than good ... and I prefer that my mind have blocked it ... I remember the moment I realized what I had become, and I remember screaming at night for nightmares that disappeared as soon as I woke up ... That's enough ... I do not need to know anything else ...

Cat looked into his eyes. She saw a bit of sadness in them. She stroked his face again.

\- It must have been awful to come back here after that...

\- I fled as I could and after much thought ... I just thought to go to Jt ... less bad, that he behaved as what is ... a brother ... .- He forced Cat, leaning her head on his chest again. He held her tightly-. ... But all that has happened ... now I am with you ... and luckily, our children, despite being what they are, they have us, to guide them ...

He sighed, closing his eyes.

Cat stuck to her still wet body from the shower and also closed her eyes, but then opened them. She could not let her body relax too much and fall asleep ... she did not want to fall asleep ... Not now.

She pulled back slightly and licked her lips, enjoying the taste of her husband.

\- Stop talking about memories ... there are things that you have not told me yet ... how did you get to the island, for example? ... We know that they watch the ferry ...

Vincent rested his elbow on the bed and began to caress with the middle finger the birth of Cat's turgid breasts, as he began to tell her what had happened.

\- You're right, we were waiting, but the good thing is that we knew, ... when we got out of the car, four of them appeared ... He sighed as he came in like Cat, closing her eyes, enjoying his caresses. But ... knowing it, we controlled the arrival of the ferry making it coincide with ours, and as soon as the hybrids came for us, the ferry went down at least 20 men, with red eyes like the flames of hell ... soon our attackers disappeared in the fog…

Cat nodded, her eyes closed.

\- It's similar to what happened to us ... Lord Chester and his henchmen, they should not want to bring here more effective ... they just want to keep us under surveillance and that way, they force us not to lower our guard, any carelessness we have ... can be fatal ... .- She put her hand to her neck and she picked up Vincent's. She kissed it gently and then pressed her to her face -. How could I ever think of going alone? .- She sighed, more frightened now than at that moment-. While fleeing the house was all I had in mind ... To leave here as it were ...

Vincent kissed her.

\- You were angry ... very angry. Stuart's mixed with the pregnancy was a combination too explosive ... In addition, you would not have gotten very far ... the last ferry that came out, was ours ...

Cat kept squeezing Vincent's hand against her face.

\- I still think it was a miracle that you appeared ... otherwise ...

Vincent kissed her again, taking her by the waist and putting her on top of him.

\- Do not think about that any more ... - he removed the hair of his face - ... It has already happened ... everything went well ... our children are with us and we are together and we are never going to separate ...

Cat smiled into his eyes and kissed him. For a few minutes they only spoke their lips and their tongues ... and the hands of both walking the other's body.

She had read a lot about pregnancies and knew that it was not normal that after only two weeks of childbirth, she wanted so much to be with him, thought, while she noticed how Vincent caressed her buttocks and was undone inside ... But she also knew that her case was not normal ... They were not normal ... and the fact that they had been apart for so long that everything was, more different if that was possible.

She kept kissing Vincent, each time with more intensity, noticing how excited he was again. His cock, hard and hot, slammed back to her belly as he grabbed her waist and pulled her over.

Vincent began to kiss her on the neck, while with his eyes closed Cat said, between sighs of pleasure:

\- mmm ... I think Margaret has given me to understand that everything is fine. She has removed the pair of points and everything is perfect down there ... I think if we are careful ... .- Cat stopped talking to catch her breath while she felt like Vincent, sweetly kissing the birth of her breasts -. I think Dana or Heather put some lubricant in the bag ...

Vincent put a finger in her mouth ... and lifted his head from her breasts.

\- If you give me permission ... You will not need the lubricant ... .- he said with malice.

Cat, rose slightly and took his face with both hands

\- ... But I do not take anything ... you understand me ... .- She said with wide eyes, grabbing Vincent by the shoulders.

Vincent smiled and started down his wife's body, while he slowly covered her with kisses.

\- Do not worry about that, serious, very difficult ... but anyway, when the time comes I took care of everything ... and I promise to go slowly ... everything slowly that you tell me ... ..

-... mmm ... in that case ... Mmm ... .. you have ... everything ... my ... permission .-she said between sighs of pleasure as she laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes.

Vincent licked her skin as he said:

\- From the day I showed you what your orgasms were ... I have not stopped thinking about provoking them again ... it was incredible ...

She was now the one who could hardly speak.

\- ... you can not imagine what I would like to feel yours ...

Vincent caressed her belly ... the belly that had housed their wonderful children and kissed it, again and again ..

\- I already told you that, maybe someday ... that will happen ... Anyway ... you have nothing to envy me ... Yours are ... I have no words to define what I felt ...

He was coming down, kissing his girl's hip, leaving his favorite place, and went inside her thighs. He bit them, pressing hard enough not to hurt her, but to moan. His hands slid down her thin, shapely legs, caressing her knees, her twins to her ankles, as he continued to bite the inside of her two thighs.

Cat sighed desperately ... He was driving her crazy.

Vincent lifted his head a little and went to where they both wanted him to go. At the first contact of his tongue Cat gave a cry ... And the next ones could not stop grabbing the boy's head and squeezing it further. It had been fun and pleasant to self-conscience, especially knowing that he felt it with her ... but this was unique.

\- Margaret was right ... - said Vincent almost whispering - ... everything is perfect, just as I remembered ... Wonderful ...

He returned to what he was doing as Cat squirmed with every kiss, every touch. The tongue of her husband and her fingers caressed with skill,. Giving him an unusual pleasure ...

In a moment, Vincent inserted two fingers inside her ... And Cat sat up ...

\- Does it hurt you? .- He asked, frightened.

Cat smiled, dropping again ...

\- No ... not at all ... it continues with both things ... - she said letting go.

Vincent smiled and ignored her. He tightened the pressure of his tongue on her clit as he stroked the entrance of her vagina with his fingers.

Cat sighed deeply as she gripped the pillow and stared at the ceiling with her eyes wide open ... she felt the orgasm begin. She tried to stop him to enjoy more of his contact, but she could not ... From a small point, the pleasure grew in waves that filled her completely making her shudder, as she grabbed her husband's head and squeezed her more ... he continued until that he noticed, she let him loose and relaxed her legs ...

\- Okay ... Vincent ... okay ... I can not ...- she pleaded, pulling away slightly.

He lifted his head and saw her, with closed eyes trying to breathe again ..

He cleared his throat.

\- I already told you that you would not need lubricant ... .- he rose and Cat heard as he opened the table and flogged in it. She did not want to open her eyes. She did not know if she was ready to do it ... but she had a huge desire to feel it inside her.

She noticed Vincent leaning on the bed above her. He kissed her on the lips and then moved to her ear.

\- If you notice that I hurt you, tell me right away and I'll stop ...

Cat did not say anything ... she just grabbed her buttocks and walked with him in her movements.

Vincent, assuming that was a clear invitation ... slowly penetrated her. Cat slightly frowned at his expression, but did not say. Vincent moved slowly, still looking at his wife.

\- Well? .- He asked worriedly.

\- No ...- she merely said. She opened her eyes and searched desperately for his mouth. He found her willing, as Vincent realized he could not take much more.

Despite the slow movements, the delicacy with which he tried to do it, the fact of being inside her again, of seeing her face and of feeling her heart racing, could with him and within a few seconds, while kissing passionately to his woman, who was clinging to his neck, gave herself entirely to him, and burst again.

A groan escaped her throat as she buried her head in Cat's neck, and instinctively increased the pace with which he penetrated her. When he could no longer bear it, he dropped down next to his wife, breathing hard and eyes closed.

He still felt bits of the pleasure that had flooded him, when he noticed Cat's hand running down his chest. He opened his eyes and saw her looking at him, excited.

He coughed slightly to clear his throat and said, almost apologetically,

\- I'm sorry, I could not take it anymore ... have not you ...?

Cat smiled openly and moved closer to him. She gave him a subtle kiss on the lips, and caressed his face.

\- No ... but it was normal ... let my body recover ... besides, I understand your urgency ... I would undo myself to have you inside me, I suppose that the same thing happened to you ...

He nodded.

\- Same ... - he said. He sighed and hugged her tightly. Cat rested her head on his chest ...

They stood there for a while, feeling each other's heartbeat as they enjoyed the intimacy they had lacked in the last few days ... but something began to creep through Cat's mind as soon as the effervescence of passion descended.

She leaned up slightly and rested her arms on his boy's chest as she looked back at him.

\- There is one thing I have not told you ...

Without opening his eyes, Vincent smiled wryly.

\- You could not have been quiet a little more ...

Cat grimaced in disgust, and then her husband added:

\- ... do not listen to me ... tell me ... - He caressed her back while he told her.

Cat licked her lips before she spoke.

\- Stuart was in the castle today ... when you went to buy diapers ...

Vincent's expression changed completely. He removed his hand from Cat's back and placed it over his head, resting on the pillow. He did not say anything ... he just looked at his wife. Cat understood that he wanted her to continue and she did.

\- At first my reaction was quite violent ... I did not want to see him ... I did not want to know anything about him ... but then, the children, because of the screams I have given ... - she explained with guilty in the eyes - ...have begun to cry and he has calmed them ... in a way ...

Vincent was not surprised ... if he could do it ... they could not be less.

Cat continued.

\- ... They have even fixed their eyes on him, smiling ... then he has sung a song in their ear and they have fallen asleep again ... it has been almost ...

Vincent finished the sentence.

\- ... magical ...

She nodded at that.

\- Yes...- She ran her tongue over her lips-. From there, we have been talking ... and in the end ... we have been left ... to make a truce ... You decided to continue the fight ... and then move away ... and I am with you ...

Vincent looked at her, then fixed his eyes on the ceiling.

\- Do you really think we can get away? ... I read many things in that library ... and I do not know ... if our children are so united to them .. I do not know ..

Cat caressed him again and kissed him. She remembered what Jt had said and sighed.

\- We will wait…They have to spend many things still to think about that ...

Vincent nodded.

\- Yes ... did he say anything about London?"

Cat nodded in turn.

\- Yes ... .- cleared the throat-. Murray has new news and claims that we go as soon as possible ... I have been with Stuart that I would come to dinner on Saturday ... - she said with some fear.

Vincent looked at her in surprise but then closed his eyes. He knew his wife was right.

\- Sounds good to me ... It's mandatory to talk about what will happen from now ..

Cat looked at him for a few seconds. She did not like to see him so serious ... She kissed his chest, knowing that the afternoon of passion had ended with her news, although she did not want him to do it ... How well the two nudes, together, there, in that immense bed !

\- I think we should get down now ...- She said sadly.

Vincent looked at her and shook his head.

\- No ... I think not ... .- He also said very seriously. Forcing himself to forget the previous conversation-. We will be here until they call us desperate ...

Cat laughed.

\- Don't be bad!. We can not do that to them ...

Vincent pushed her lightly back onto her. He kissed her with strength and passion.

\- I know it was complicated this first time after ... but I think we should try again ... so you ...

Cat's eyes widened in surprise.

\- Vincent! Are you sure already ...?

Her husband took her hand and carried it between them.

\- No doubt, it has been a long time of drought ... and I really want to see your legs tremble ... again ... - began to kiss her neck - Also do not forget, I am a mythological beast and we have certain ... advantages ... we soon recover from the efforts.

Cat laughed heartily ... and an idea went through her head. She could not help saying it.

\- You know, Vincent?" .- She said as she stroked his buttocks and pressed them closer to her hips -. ... sometimes I had the fantasy of making love to that mythological beast ...

After saying it, she looked at him defiantly, running her tongue over his lips, and bringing her mouth closer to his ... Vincent said nothing ... He simply closed his eyes and when he opened them ... They had changed color.

* * *

 **New York**

John arrived at William's apartment when it was already late. He took the key that had taken away the afternoon that killed him and opened the door. He went in and just took off the ponytail with which he collected his long hair.

He went to the bedroom and switched on the light from the table where it was prepared in the mornings.

As he removed the two latex inserts that simulated the policeman's nose, the dental pouch and the lenses that changed the color of his eyes, he remembered how he had gotten there.

When one of his collaborators told them that there was a policeman in the 5th that looked very much like John, and that was the right arm of the boss Ribera, they only had to start investigating to give credibility to the paper that the hybrid was going to play .

It fit perfectly with the idea of occupying a position in the team of director Reagan. It was the first step that all the chosen had to give ... to look for someone to substitute. You just had to find the right person. And of course, William Vane was perfect for John.

He got up, went to the bathroom and gave himself a quick shower after doing a few sit-ups. I needed to let go of adrenaline and today I did not want to call any woman ... today I could only think of the opportunity that had come to hunt one of the Reynolds ...

As long as he put obstacles in his way so that the ORTON investigation would not come to fruition, he would keep Reagan under surveillance, and on Saturday would follow him.

He picked up the phone to call De Lucca, but at the last moment he decided to send her a text message. Anthony's men controlled no one to disturb the Consortium's investigators, who were comfortably working at the facilities ORTON had provided them with, and he simply wanted to tell him that everything was going well ... for now ... The police, thanks to him, were looking at a place far from where they were.

He smiled. Everything was coming out perfectly. All the Trojan horses, like him, were doing their job well and no one suspected them ... If Stuart's hybrids had not recognized him, no one would.

He looked at the phone and this time it did ... Ethan had to know what was going on ... He coordinated now those who had stayed in the United States ... between the two would decide that it was better ... whether to kill Mark or catch him. He was a Reynolds, he could give them a lot of information ... John shrugged as waited for Ethan to answer ... The two options he liked ... In both, there would be blood ...

* * *

 **Skye**

When they reached the cliff, they both stopped. Cat clutched the handlebars of her children's car. She let the wind from the sea hit her in the face as she closed her eyes.

After all day at home dedicated to children and talk about how to deal with your relationship with the bersekers ... Tess and she had decided to go for a walk around. That night was dinner and they needed to relax a bit.

Vincent and Jt had stayed in the castle, keeping an eye on the library "familiar" ... nickname that had put Jt in a moment of inspiration ... It had not been much fun to Vincent but had to swallow with it ...

Between the two there were many things to be told and they had not yet had the opportunity to do so.

Now, the two, next to each other, watching the brave sea breaking on the cliffs of the island, decided that it was time.

They had climbed the same slope, which Cat climbed the day she got lost ... the slope that led to the cemetery ... and they had stopped in the same place where Vincent found her.

\- You were lucky he will find you so soon ...

Cat nodded.

\- Yes ... you can not imagine the fear that comes to pass ... for everything ... My head was disturbed by what I had found out and could not think clearly ... - looked at the children who slept peacefully covered with blankets in the car - ... when I saw that I had broken waters, I think I went into sock ... I was not able to do anything ... I just wanted my father, Dana or Heather to come and get me ... I was almost unable to walk.

Tess nodded. She took Cat's arm and made her turn around. They kept going up the road.

\- I know very well what you have felt ... I have been feeling for a long time .. A fear that grabs your stomach and makes you sweat ... and doubt if you are going crazy ... because you can not think, more than things impossible

They were looking forward. Cat smiled.

\- Are you going to tell me? All?

Tess took a deep breath.

\- Yes, I think so…

\- Better ... because I know you've been lying to me ... and that hurt a lot, a lot ... and it still hurts.

Tess kept looking ahead. She did not want to look at her as she spoke. She gripped his arm more tightly and kept walking toward the cemetery.

\- First of all you must know that I know Henry Morgan and Jo ... much more than you think ...

\- What?

\- Yes ... he has helped me ... and do you remember one day that you went to ask him if he had information about corpses of some homeless? ...

Cat frowned and stopped walking.

\- Yes ... of course ... I asked you to look for some files about them and that's where you lied to me ... I went to the coroner to find out if they had received a corpse ...

Tess nodded.

\- Let's say ... I was investigating the same thing as you... Together with Henry and Jo, I was investigating the deaths of those homeless ... and that day it was hidden in his office ...

\- I can not believe it ... .- Cat shook her head from side to side-. ... That's why he did not let me pass ... He referred me to the director and he forced me to stop investigating.

\- Yes, I know ... they were the ones who took everything from the archives and also the corpses ..

Cat could not be more surprised ...

\- Why were so many people interested in poor homeless people?

\- I already know why you had it. ... I've met Vincent ...- Tess bit her lip.-. And the interest of all the others ... is because it was not the first time something like this happened ... but this case was special ... for me ...

\- Why? .- She asked without understanding.

Tess swallowed.

\- Cat ... Gabe did not die as a result of the laboratory explosion ...

Cat put her hand to her mouth and she had to hold on tightly to her friend's arm.

Tess saw a large stone cross, with a sufficiently large base so that the two of them could sit, and went there.

They sat down and left the car in front of them.

Cat took a deep breath trying to absorb it.

\- He's alive ...

\- He was alive .- Tess corrected, pulling the scarf from her neck.

Cat looked at her and could see a wound of about 8 centimeters passing through it, still a pinkish color ... It was relatively recent ...

\- I killed him because he asked me ... but before he did this to me ...

Cat looked at the scar and looked at her. Then she could not help but hugged her ...

\- God, Tess! Why did not you tell me anything? ... You were not prepared for all this, being alone ...

\- No, Cat ... that's why I did not tell you anything ... because I had to prove that fear could not with me ... and I tell you ... that Henry and Jo helped me ... Henry had his reasons ... He also has an interesting story that tell…

Cat frowned, interested. Tess continued talking.

\- He was the one who put me behind the track of a "thing" that was destroying homeless ... a "thing" with half of the shattered face, almost an animal ... but that in the robot portrait that made him and Jo taught me, he had the face of Gabe ... that's why I fainted ... that day ...

Cat could not believe it.

\- ... the beast invaded him completely ... I saw him dead and the wounds I did, along with the wounds of the explosion, received no help, and healed deformed ... then the beast took control ... but in Some moments, Gabe was there ... and I just wanted to finish ... and that's what he asked me ... to finish him off ... and with his suffering.

Cat could not help but get excited ... Gabe had done her a lot of harm ... but at one point in her life, she thought that she loved him.

\- Where is he now?

\- He is no longer ... we burn in the Baker ... The same day we burned what was left of Aaron Baker and then, we burned him ... but before, Henry and Jt did the autopsy ... Would not have liked see him, listen to me ... Remember, who he was when you were together ... The rest does not count

Cat thought about it, but she could not stop thinking about many other things that, because of her jealousy for Vincent, and her obsession with her, he had come to do, so she wiped away the few tears she'd shed for himm and said Tess resolutely:

\- Tell me everything ... and do not leave anything ...

* * *

Dinner was cordial. They had called a catering company in Inverness and had prepared a Scottish dinner, including the haggis, although Cat refused to eat.

During all the time that they dedicated to eat, they only talked about the babies and to enjoy the food. Erik was told that it was all that had in front of them, and from what tradition came ... It was like an encyclopedia on their land ... Stuart kept the distance with Vincent, but both knew that that would have to end, while Angus, admired to the babies, who during much of the dinner were in the arms of Jt and Tess.

When they finished, the company workers took away all the rubbish and the material, and left there, after collecting their emoluments, which Erik generously paid, in the face of the anger, of Cat and Bob who considered themselves the hosts, and therefore with the Right and duty to pay. There was no point in protesting.

When they were alone they knew that seriousness was beginning. Stuart was there was the bar furniture and offered whiskey.

Cat and Dana savored a good spice tea, while everyone else accepted Stuart's proposal for whiskey.

Erik was the one who broke the ice.

\- You all know why we have gathered tonight ...- He looked at Cat and Vincent-. First of all I want to congratulate you for the birth of your children ... I know we were not sincere with you and we would have liked you to find out otherwise ... but ...- he sighed-. ...things have happened like this ... No one forces you to anything and you are free to make any decision ... but that, is something that can be discussed later ...

Vincent nodded, while Cat looked at Stuart. There were things that would never be easy to forget, but Erik was right.

\- ... We have to go to London as soon as possible ... Murray awaits us ... we can not wait any longer ... The Reynolds have told him that they are sure that within the sequence of the prime minister there is one of them ... They have recognized in the photos of some newspapers to One of the hybrids of London, with which they had met again and again ... Murray thinks that they are occupying positions within important organizations ... but we still do not know why ...

Bob remembered a conversation he'd had with director Reagan the night of his house's blast.

\- What Frank told me once ...- he began-. That they had to become the right hand of their leaders ... but without intimacy, because then it was hard to cut off the head of the snake, may be the key ...

Dana immediately came to where Bob wanted to go.

\- ... maybe they want to kill the leaders of those organizations ...

\- ... that would be chaos ... .- Jt said.

\- And they have the weapons to neutralize that chaos ... Imagine that there is one of them in the Pentagon, MI6 ... in Interpol ... near the governments of the western world ... and criminal organizations that have power, money and arsenals of weapons….- Bob said, getting more and more scared.

\- ... the chaos ... ..- returned to say Jt- ... and they would be the new order ... The hybrid would be their guardians and their best weapons to prevail ... OMG!

\- ... and the worst of all is that without more reliable evidence, no one will believe us ... They go one step ahead of us in everything ... We must go for them, without delay... .- Erik decided - ...now the Law and Justice do not serve us at all ...

Stuart spoke then.

\- In a few days we will go ... and this time we can no longer be "polite" in Mallaigh ... we have a plan to finish them and that from Covington House they do not know that we have left and those who have left ...

Stuart smiled.

\- They are usually 4 or 5 ... and nobody has said that we will go alone ... others will take care of killing them ... and they will return to the island later ...

There was silence for a few seconds ... until Tess got up.

\- Jt and I will also ... We will help in whatever we can ... We want this to end as soon as possible.

Jt nodded his head.

\- I know I have a lot to work on .- he said-. ... but if we do not end with them ... they will end us ... We have no choice ... the rest can wait.

Vincent, who had been spinning a thought for a while, heard them and shook his head.

\- I… No ... I do not want to leave Cat and the children so soon ... I don't feel able to do it ... Give me a little more time ...

\- Vincent! - shouted Erik- .. We do not have time!

Cat got up from the chair and looked resolutely at her husband.

\- You will not have to leave me ... I know children need me like their mother I am ... but I can not stay any longer seeing this from the outside ... I could not stand it ... I could not stand being away from you, worried about you ...- She looked at the bersekers-. I'll go with you ... My father, Dana and Heather ... and the gem ... will help take care of the children and control them ... and of course, this is the safest place to be ... here, I know ... .-She looked at Stuart-...that will protect them with their life.

Vincent shook his head vigorously, leaving no room for anyone to say anything.

\- That's impossible!…. If something happens, they would be left alone ...

\- Nothing will happen to us while we are together ... I have to go ... I can not leave you alone, I do not want to be without you again ... I want to fight with you because we have to do it. We have to finish them, both ... .-She told him hoping he did not understand, but Vincent kept shaking his head from side to side.

\- I knew ... all that mania to get in shape ... I knew .. .- said looking at her and pointing it with his index finger - ... NO! CAT, YOU CAN NOT COME! NOT!

They stared at him, frightened, as his eyes became amber and his rage increased. In the minds of all, the same thing arose ... "No, not again" ...

Vincent watched the fear in the eyes of those present, and hearing those words in his mind, approached Cat, who had been paralyzed after hearing him scream, he took her arm and took her out of the room ...

* * *

 **New York**

He watched as Frank and Mark spoke, trying to dissimulate what they were doing, but for someone who paid attention, it was very obvious. Mark was entertaining himself by taking photos of the late sunset of the city while Frank was looking at a brochure with information about the building.

John a few feet away, dressed like a tourist, with his long hair tucked under a baseball cap, watched them from a distance, hearing clearly what they were talking about.

Mark set a pen on the terrace wall that Frank hurriedly picked up to cover with the booklet.

Apparently this was information Murray had found while investigating from London. John could not help a grimace of anger ... always thought that it would have been better to kill him than to discredit him ... but the one who commands, commands ... and they had a totally different way of working.

No problem, when he arrived at the office the next morning, Frank was sure to show them the content ... then he would send a copy to his bosses in London and another to De Lucca.

With Ethan he would talk later, to report the death of Mark Reynolds. They had come to the conclusion that a dead Reynolds was always better than one alive, and they did not want to make mistakes ... if he got shot, it was best to kill him ... Besides, Ethan was sure that no matter how much they tortured him, he was not going to say anything they did not already know ... so what to wait for?

He kept an eye on her movements, and saw that after picking up the pen ... they said goodbye and each went to a different side of the terrace of the Empire.

He let Frank Reagan by his side, who of course did not recognize him, and followed Mark. As soon as he had the opportunity, he would take advantage of it ...

* * *

When Evan calculated that Lynn had to be one month pregnant, he decided it was advisable to have an ultrasound scan and start taking blood samples ... He had to follow the same protocol as with Cat.

They ventured to go to the Baker at night, to make them. Jacob had taken them and introduced them to get the documentation that Frank Reagan had obtained to them, before Karen, his secretary, had to leave for family matters.

The ultrasound had worked out fine. It was still a tiny little thing, but it was the definite confirmation that it was there ... Ethan's son ... was there ...

The blood, Evan, would analyze it the next day, when it went to the Baker again. It would be quick, because even though they had sealed the tickets that Ethan knew, he still did not trust him.

Now, Lynn, along with Evan, were walking through the tunnels that led them into the dining room.

He was lost in thought ... He had been convinced that Heather would be back soon, but it was not going to be like this ... Until it was all over, he would not see her again, and that hurt him a lot. He had so many things to tell her ... his body was recovering from the side effects of Baker's medication and was even beginning to regain his hair, his skin and the color of his eyes ... But without her a part of him was empty ... He had fallen in love with Catherine ... but what he felt for Heather was much, much more intense. He loved her.

When they reached one of the first gates that led them inland, he stopped...

Lynn turned to look at him.

\- What happen?

\- There is someone outside ...- confirming his suspicions that he should not be trusted-. I'm sure it's Ethan ...

Lynn froze ... She glanced around and realized that they were very close to the entrance to the tunnels, where Ethan had left, the night they escaped together ...

\- I want you to go out ... I need to see you" ... ..- They heard clearly both in their minds.

None of them said anything.

\- Lynn, I know you're hearing me ... I swear I'm not going to hurt you but you have to get out ... If not ... I'll come for you ... and I will not do it alone this time.

Evan shook his head.

\- He will not ... - he told Lynn - He does not want them to know where you are ... ..

She didn't say anything. She stared at the direction from which the voice came, and as she turned to Evan, he saw that there was pity in her eyes.

\- Don't go ... Lynn.

\- I have to do it…

And without more went towards the exit ... closer. His mind opened and he said to Ethan:

\- "Do not move from there, I will come to look for you" ...

Evan sighed. He struck three of the pipes in one of the walls of the tunnel, and was quickly behind her.

* * *

It was night when they left the Empire ... He did not know where Mark was going, but he needed only a little place with few people to open his throat and almost rip off his head.

He walked down Fifth Avenue, and shortly before he reached Broadway, he took a street on his right. He walked for a long time in streets always in a straight line.

John followed at some distance. A few minutes later he realized that they were on their way to the old industrial area that was being rehabilitated near the Meatpacking and near the Hudson. Much of it was occupied by lots that were becoming urbanized.

The closer they got to the river the less people were around ... Where was Mark going? John wondered without being very clear ...

As he followed, he began to see places that could be great to get rid of, but it had to be something darker and isolated that would allow him to get angry. He would not give him time to scream, for at the first blow he would tear out his vocal cords and throat, but he wanted, as well as killing him, to be a warning to all who were behind them.

Mark turned in a corner and then John saw the perfect spot.

Just ahead of them a few blocks away were the elevated tracks, now converted into a park, creating a long, dense shadow at the entrance of a dead end ... and most importantly, no one was around ...

He accelerated a little, and just as Mark reached that shadow, by the side of the alley, he jumped without waiting any longer, becoming the giant beast he was, and his claws went straight to Mark's neck ...

 **To be continued…. A huge kiss to all those who keep reading this story ... there is still a lot to tell ... and I hope you liked ... Ana ..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

 **Skye**

Vincent hurried up the stairs pulling Cat, who was trying to break free. She could not do it

\- Vincent! You are hurting me! - he was nailing his hands, almost claws, on the wrist, by which he had it grabbed her.

He said nothing. He kept walking, until they reached his room, and there he threw Cat on the bed, and he went straight to the children's crib.

Cat was frightened, he was practically transformed. She knew that to tell him, that she was planning to go with them would not like it, but I do not imagine he was going to get like this. She never thought the beast would appear.

She followed him with her eyes as Vincent reached the cradle, took the necklace of the gem, and closed his right fist tightly around it, closing his eyes.

Cat watched his profile change and his face slowly relaxed as he followed with his eyes closed.

A few seconds later he was back to normal. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, turned to look at his wife.

She, sitting on the bed, did not dare say anything. She just stared at him, still frightened.

-Your heart goes a thousand times an hour .- he said in a low voice. He went to the bed and sat next to her, holding the gem tightly in his hand.

Cat took a deep breath, noticing that her husband's voice was the same as ever, and there was no anger in the room.

She caressed his knee as she began to speak:

\- Vincent, it hurts in my soul to have to separate from them ... they are my children and I know that my duty is to take care of them and to be at their side especially now that they are so small ...

Her husband nodded energetically, to what she said and put him free hand on hers. Cat kept talking, watching him even though he did not look at her:

-... but I also know that I have to go with you ... this war I have to fight it with you, I can not stay on the sidelines ... I'm sure that fate has me reserved an important role in it ... .- She took her husband's chin and forced him to turn her head toward her-. Vincent, look at me ... you know I'm right. Not only were we always destined to know each other and have these wonderful children, but we are also destined to end this ... Stuart told me one thing the other day that made me think ... .- She ran her tongue over her dry lips. Vincent kept looking at her without saying anything-. He told me that Rebecca started all this, and that her mistakes will help me learn from them, and do what I have to do to close the circle ...

Vincen swallowed and removed Cat's hand from his chin. He got out of bed and went to one of the windows. The lampposts lit the way to the village.

\- I do not want anything to happen to you .- he said slowly. I'm going to be honest ... there's one thing I did not tell you ..

Cat frowned.

\- About what?

\- About your trip here ...- He turned to look at her-. It broke my heart when I saw you get on that boat ... but after a few days, I realized that I was much more relaxed knowing you away ... until I found out about Stuart, of course ...

\- Sure ... - repeated his wife nodding.

-Cat ... I can not stop thinking about what would happen if I lost you ... if our children lose you ... .- He shook my head from side to side-. For much destiny that we take behind, I prefer to stop it side and know that you stay here, safe from everything ... I know I will not fight well if I have to protect you ...

His wife smiled. She got up, went to her bedside table and rummaged through some papers. When she turned to look at him, she had her pistol in her hand.

\- I thought I'd made it clear a long time ago that I could defend myself ...

Vincent made a face of supplication,

\- Cat Please, do not do this ... stay to protect children ... I still do not trust them ...

Cat shook her head from side to side.

\- Dad, Dana and Heather will do it ... and I'm honest, I trust Angus, I trust them ... now ... and from what everyone has been telling us ... I think pregnancy did not let me think With clarity ... I really know that the children are here better than anywhere else, even if we are not with them.

Vincent looked at her and slowly relaxed his shoulders.

-It's impossible ... I do not know why I try to make you come to reason ...- he said abandoning the fight.

He went to the cradle and again left the gem hanging from the headboard.

Cat watched as he did, as she returned to hide the pistol in the drawer.

Vincent, went to meet his wife and the two hugged.

\- We will fight again ... - he said with a sigh. ... but promise me ... .- He forced her to lift her head to look at him. ... that if it gets ugly you'll walk away and leave me ...

Cat frowned.

\- Honey, we are not to be brave ... - Vincent complained without raising his voice - ... you know what I mean ...

Still hugging him, Cat nodded reluctantly.

-Of course I know it...

He continued to stare at her, waiting for her to respond to what he had asked for. She surrendered.

\- Okay, I promised ... I'll walk away ... but it has to be the very, very ugly thing for me to leave you.

Vincent took a deep breath and let her head rest against his chest.

\- Think of our children ... better one of the two ... than none ...

Cat just thinking about it grabbed him harder, and she began to feel her eyes fill with tears.

"That will never happen ... I'm sure we'll both go back to them ..." she said in a choked voice. We are destined to save each other, you never forget ...

Vincent nodded and bent his head, kissed her.

\- That's right, we're destined ...

Suddenly, a voice came to his mind. He turned away from his wife listening.

Cat knew immediately what was happening. They were talking to him.

\- Vincent, what's wrong? Are you worried about what you could tell me? .- She asked, thinking that the interruption was due to Vincent's anger in the room.

Her husband shook his head.

\- No, it's not that ... Hugh just called Stuart. Something very important is about to happen in New York ... .- He looked at Cat with a worried face-. And, as it seems, has to do with your brother ... .- She opened her eyes wide, terribly frightened. Vincent took her hand-. We'd better get down ...

Cat nodded, shaking her head energetically, and without waiting another moment, they left the room, heading for the castle's dining room.

* * *

 **New York**

He turned off his cell phone when he saw her appear. She was dressed in black jeans, boots of the same color and a red anorak ... Her blond hair fell loose on her shoulders. She was more beautiful than she remembered.

He smiled in satisfaction, as he felt his heart beating ... It was good to feel alive again, and being with her, he succeeded.

Instead, Lynn came up to him and noticed something strange. He thought that his heart would go crazy when he saw it ... and thinking that the hope of a redemption motivated by pregnancy, could be a reality, but now, being close to him ...

\- What are you doing here? ... You told Stuart to watch over me ... I did not expect you to show up. They could have followed you ... .- she said angrily.

\- They have not done it, I can assure you ... and I needed to see you, despite what you did to me ... I felt empty without you ... .- he answered with a deep longing in his voice, staring at her blue eyes.

She did not know what to say. Though he had come out of the tunnels without thinking, fearing that he might come in ... a part of her was afraid of his reaction after he had betrayed him.

\- Ethan ... I ... - not really knowing how to do it, or what to say, he began to apologize, but he covered her mouth, forcing her to say nothing.

\- Do not say anything ... I know because you did ... You can not stop being what you are, and you trust them ... but soon ... - did not follow, looked around and shook his head. Then he bent down to look at her, grabbed her tightly around her waist and kissed her.

Lynn hoped to feel what she had felt the other times he had kissed her, but it did not. I just wanted to get rid of him.

\- What's the matter? .- He asked, pulling back, looking her up and down-. I notice something strange being close to you ... a quick noise ... .-He looked around-. I know someone has come with you ... but this ... .-He shook his head from side to side-. ... not the same ... Lynn, tell me what it is ... .- he demanded.

She closed her eyes, had to tell him or it would be worse not to. He would know that she lied ...

With the decision made, she fought hard and did it.

\- I'm pregnant ... and, of course, it's yours.

Ethan leaned back in astonishment. He looked at Lynn, up and down again.

-I can not believe ...- was the first thing he said-. I can not believe it…. A son ... -. He turned around. He kept shaking his head-. It's incredible ...

Lynn was quick to make things clear.

\- I do not care what you think about this ... I will not go with you ... I know what you are and I do not consider that you can be a good father ...

Ethan stared at her for a few seconds. He approached her in two strides.

\- You're right ... you're not coming with me ... Not now ...

He grabbed her by the waist.

\- When this is over, for better or for worse ... I will come to get you ... and if you resist ... I will kill them all, including that damn thing ...

Lynn smiled.

\- You can not ...- Her eyes turned yellow. Do not underestimate them ... and me neither ... We caught you once ...

Ethan smiled, grabbed her chin and lifted her face slightly.

\- I like that, you're a warrior! ... but it will not do you any good ...- He leaned his other hand on her belly and looked in front of him-. "Your guard dog is getting nervous ... I will not hurt him! You do not need to be so upset!.- He shouted at night.

Evan's eyes, from a roof of the building in front of them, were still yellow, though he knew Ethan was telling the truth.

The hybrid turned back to Lynn. His hand continued to caress her belly.

\- I never thought of being a father ... but I think I would not do it wrong ... a little Ethan Jenkins who inherits my essence ... and yours ... It will be exceptional ... .- fell into the account of something then-. ... but I will not tell to the Consortium ... And you will not let those damn bersekers take it like they did with the children of the others ... Although, on second thought, it does not matter, they will not arrive in time ... .- he said smiling.

He bent down and kissed her hard. Lynn tried to push him away, and then she realized she no longer felt the same attraction she felt for him before ... Something had changed ... maybe, the child? ...

\- ... you know, if something comes between us when I come to get you ... I'll end it ... you do not have the slightest doubt ...

He kissed her again, and almost at the same time, Lynn, felt nothing grabbing her. Ethan disappeared from in front of her, as if he had never been there.

* * *

 **Skye**

They arrived in the room, in just a few seconds.

Bob jumped off the couch, leaving Vanessa in Dana's hands. He looked at Cat and then at Vincent.

His daughter went to him.

\- Everything is arranged ... but you will have to take care of your grandchildren ... well ...- He looked at Dana and Heather. ... you will have help. I know you do not want me either, but I have to, and now, I want to know, what about Mark ...

His father merely told him.

\- For now ... nothing ... Stuart will tell you, is who has talked to Hugh ... It has put us in the background ... but there are still things I do not understand ...

Meanwhile, Jt, he approached Vincent to ask how he was.

\- I'm fine ...- he said in a low voice, reassuring him-. ... but I can not help but worry about her and the children ...

Tess reached them.

\- Well do not do it ... you are not alone in all this ... and I understand Cat ... This war affects us all and we all have to be. They will have to do away with each of us, if they want to win.

Vincent smiled gratefully, but he knew that was not so difficult to happen.

Cat caught her daughter in her arms and as she cradled her, standing, she addressed Stuart.

\- Tell us what's happening in New York and what has to do with my brother .- she urged him.

Vincent took Tess's arms to Michael. He needed to spend as much time as possible with them. He kissed him on the forehead, and sat down in one of the armchairs between Jt and Tess.

Stuart looked at them both with his children and could not help but sigh. Erik looked at him, and shook his head.

"Give up your sensibilities and start talking" .- he reproached her with no one to hear him, especially Vincent.

Stuart gave him an annoyed look, and he did.

\- Hugh has told me that they have set in motion a plan where Mark is going to do bait.

Cat frowned.

\- Bait of what? She asked without understanding.

Erik replied very seriously.

\- The bait to hunt John ...

\- What?! .-Vincent rose to his feet as soon as he heard it. Michael was startled, but not lloró-. It is very dangerous ... it will kill ... You know very well how they attack those bugs ... You have no choice!

Jt, he forced him to sit down.

\- Wait till he tell you the rest ... Do not forget that Mark is not alone ...

They had to put the children in the crib, and besides, it was too late, but neither Vincent nor she wanted to release their children. Without saying anything they both thought the same ... They would cradle them until they slept in his arms. They were going to be there for a long time without seeing them ... and they could only trust, hopefully, it was a little ...

Stuart cleared his throat and continued talking.

* * *

 **New York**

He was about to reach Mark, when something came from his right and knocked him down.

He lay on the ground, not knowing what had happened.

It could not be a hybrid, I would have detected, nor any of the berseker. He knew they were in Scotland.

So what?...

He tried to get up, quickly, and again, that something, pushed him, but this time, with such force, he threw him against one of the brick walls of the alley. He hit his head and fell to the ground again ... what was going on? He wondered, frightened for the first time, since he had become what he was now.

He jumped up, letting the beast, still in control ... and when he raised his head to face his unexpected opponent, he was speechless ... and the little moment of stupor by what he saw, was used, by Mark, to appear behind his incredible and huge aggressor, and shoot him 2 shots, one on each knee.

The beast immediately fell to the ground, roaring with pain, and lay on his back. Mark stepped closer and without a word he shot at the shoulder joints. John roared again, squirming on the floor.

Vincent stood a few steps behind Mark, not losing sight of the hybrid, which due to the wounds, was starting to change ...

\- Hello! .- Mark greeted as he kept on pointing.

John only had eyes for Vincent, who was now covering his face with the hood of his black cape, staying close to both. She could not take her eyes off her ...

What he had seen in a second had turned his world upside down ... how could such a thing exist ...?

\- "That!" He managed to say to Mark as he tried to raise his hand to point, unsuccessfully-. "That monster!" What is it?!

Vincent came up to him ... The light from the streetlight struck him directly on his face. His blue eyes distilled an infinite rage, while his sharp fangs were divined in his open mouth, to speak ...

\- I'm not a monster ... the only monster here is you ...

John, unable to bear seeing him, turned his face.

\- It is impossible that you exist and still less that you can speak ...

Vincent answered loudly in his ear.

Both he and Mark could see that an uncontrolled tremor ran through him.

He tried to crawl further away from them, but he could not, though they began to see that the wounds were closing.

Mark shot him to his knees again. The hybrid screamed again.

They had made it very clear, when they set the trap, that they could not give him the slightest advantage, or they would have problems ... Experience had taught them that they moved too quickly.

John shouted at the impact of the bullets. He stared at Cat's brother fiercely.

\- How could you do this to me? ... As soon as I get up, I intend to disembowe with my own hands! .- shouted him.

\- I'm not going to let you get up ...

\- Then kill me now, you son of a bitch!

Mark smiled. Shoulder injuries also began to close. Without thinking twice, he shot again.

This time, John did not scream. He simply breathed quickly and closed his eyes.

\- Stuart had always told us that your weak point was your ego ... and of course he was right. -Mark kept saying it to him-. When we started to see the photos of Reagan's collaborators, I recognize that your costume gave the punch ... and besides, you're surprisingly similar to William ... but the fact that you had come so suddenly to the group made something not fit us .. We called Karen, and of course, we heard the message that you had made her record ... But when they called the hospital they told us that their father had never been admitted there ... He stopped talking for a couple of seconds, then asked:

\- Where's Karen, John?

The hybrid still unable to move, smiled.

\- Dead ... but I had to force her to do a number of things before I killed her ... It could have been easier ... but Ethan has always had, a certain phobia of killing women in cold blood, and I had to cope with myself ... - he said Slowly, breathing with difficulty because of the pain. He knew he needed to have it entertained to be able to recover ... and he should do it all ... .because the thing at his side was scary. He had handled it like a pelt ... What hell would it have come out of? He wondered ... but the more he thought about it, the more he came up with one.

Mark kept asking him.

\- And William?

\- I do not think you're such a fool to ask that. - he answered, while he noticed how the wounds began to close slowly ... to receive two shots in each one delayed the recovery. He needed more time-. Let's say they are keeping each other company ...

Mark sighed. How many people were going to die for this?

He took two steps toward him again.

\- Fool me? .- He laughed-. You fell into the trap without any difficulty. Hugh realized immediately who you were. They saw you when they robbed the Baker. A huge beast with incredible strength...

\- Yes, that's me…. And I'll show you right away! ... .- threatened with the eyes changing color.

Mark shot two more bullets into the wounds on his knees.

John squirmed on the floor.

\- We prepared all this, to attract you here ... a lonely place, which is more, because the NYPD has cordoned off the area ... Director Reagan controlled everything from the moment he saw you follow me from the Empire ...

* * *

The deployed team maintained the perimeter of security, while he watched the scene from the entrance to the alley. He could clearly see Mark bending down to talk to John who remained on the floor.

He wanted to tell him a few things before ... The same ones, which he already knew ... Frank only expected him to control his time well, if the beast recovered, the tables could change, although Mark had such help.

He looked at the imposing figure who was standing behind Mark ... but he did not see his face ... it did not matter, he did not want to see it ... better this way, one thing was knowing that existed, and quite another ,, see it with your own eyes.

Knowing what was going to happen, because it could not be otherwise, he turned around, and waited ...

* * *

\- We had many discussions about whether to leave you alive or not ... About taking you to the same place where Ethan was and questioning you ...

\- I'll never say anything ... and you could never keep me ...- he assured her.

\- We did it with Ethan...

\- Yes, and it's something I've never understood ... ..

\- Yess ... .- Mark nodded smiling - ... anyway ... in the end we thought that, precisely you would do that and we did not want to risk. We would kill you. I would kill you, it was the only possible decision, but first I have to tell you something ... I want you to know why I killed you ...

Mark crouched down to hear him. The knees and shoulders of the hybrid were bleeding copiously, leaving a black stain on the floor. He knew they would start to close quickly. Even if he did not heal well, he could stand up and attack.

He aimed the pistol directly at his head, resting it on his forehead.

John coughed and smiled.

\- You will not, you will not dare ... I'm going to destroy you! ...- he said, feeling impotent and full of terrible anger ... out of the corner of his eye, he could not stop looking at the shadow that remained motionless to inches from them.

Mark, apart from the rage, saw a terrible fear in those eyes. He came closer to him, and staring at him, said slowly,

\- My name is Mark Reynolds, my sister is Catherine Chandler, and my cousin was Kevin Reynolds, although you knew him by Jeremy Gallagher ...-His voice almost broke-. He died, right after Morgan killed my Uncle Nick, his father. I will never forgive myself for not being there to avoid it ... .-The tears began to fall on her cheeks-. You killed him, damn bitch, get ready to die ... **

But just then, drawing strength from his incipient recovery ... John lifted his arm and grabbed Mark's neck tightly ... squeezing it until he stopped breathing.

Mark, shocked, released the pistol to, in a motion reflected, grab the hand that was drowning him ... but then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Vincent came quickly to them, and with a terrible roar ripped the John's arm , from the shoulder.

The hybrid gave a heartbreaking cry ...

* * *

Director Reagan whirled around, frightened, to see Mark quickly picking his pistol from the ground, and the huge hooded figure, with what looked like a human arm in his hand.

Automatically took out his revolver and went to them.

* * *

John looked at Vincent, his eyes disengaged, feeling the blood drain from his body.

Meanwhile, Mark, got up slowly, after picking up his gun. He aimed his hand firmly at the hybrid, and without saying anything else, he shot.

* * *

Frank Reagan, just came to see how the bullets hit the hybrid ... Two in the head and one in the heart ... He was dead ...

He lifted his head slowly and looked sideways at the hooded figure who had just released the arm he had ripped out. He was unable to say anything.

Mark turned to him.

\- Thank you ...- he said. I owe you my life….

Vincent simply nodded weakly and without waiting, he ran down the alley until he disappeared into the dark of night.

Mark turned to Reagan.

\- The bastard got me by the neck, and he would have killed me in spite of his wounds, if it had not been for him ...

Reagan kept looking at the place where Vincent had disappeared.

\- You do not need explanations ...-He drew air trying to forget-. Well, it's all right .. and he .. .-Frank said looking at the dead man-. ... it's history ...

He took out his phone and dialed a number.

\- Gary, tell the ambulance that it can happen ... and the team that removed the perimeter ... We took him to the Baker.

He hung up the phone and turned to see Mark staring at the corpse.

\- Seeing him like this does not seem so dangerous ...- He rubbed his forehead-. ... but I can not feel sorry for him ... and it's true, what you told me the day we planned ... here is a lot of revenge ... I wanted Kevin as if he were my brother ... but we all know, that besides he, they have made suffer so many people that we do not have to shake the pulse when we have them in front ...

\- Mark ... Leave it ...

Frank realized that a part of him was justifying himself for having shown no mercy with him ...

\- No ... I do not want to leave! Fuck! He deserved each and every bullet I fired at him, each one! .- He shouted and then looked at him-. Do you know what he said to me? ... What killed him to true William Vane and ...

Frank ducked his head.

\- and Karen ... I imagined ... - he said as calmly as he could-. Mark ... what are you worried about? .- he said, then approaching him The sirens of the ambulance began to be heard in the distance.

Mark thrust the pistol into the holster and slowly approached the director.

\- I've seen Vincent's expression after he ripped out his arm to save my life ... and after I killed him ... and I've seen my reflection in the glass of that door ... and I swear there was more humanity in his face than in mine ... -he said sadly and some bewilderment in his voice.

Frank caught air.

\- Do you feel that you have made him suffer too much?

He had a hard time answering, but in the end he ducked his head.

\- Yes ... a blind hatred has taken over me ... and I just wanted him to suffer and almost for that hate I make me kill ... If my father were here he would give me a good punch ... He would tell me: you should never lower your guard, it's not worth hurting ... You had to have shot him no more than knock him Vincent, and would not have forced him to have to do what he ended up doing ... -. He tilted his head-. I have the feeling that this war will end also with part of our humanity. It's not just something my brother-in-law and Vincent fear ... it will happen to us too.

Frank grabbed him by the shoulder.

\- Do not worry ... We have to finish with them as soon as possible before we again have reasons for personal revenge ... it has to be a surgical job ... without feelings ... - he said knowing what he was talking about .-. ... It has happened here now ... it's already done and you can not back down ... You'll ask Vincent for forgiveness, when you see him ... Now, let's look in his pockets. Something we can find that works for us ... it's good that there is a less hybrid, but we need something to continue investigating ... We are in stalemate ... Murray's thing is interesting but without proof it is as if we did not have anything ... we can not approach to anyone and tell him that one of his faithful collaborators, is a Hybrid between man and beast and who wants to end it ...

As they listened as the ambulance reached them, they rummaged in their pockets for something that might be of use to them. Mark found a wallet with fake documentation on behalf of William Vane, a few keys and a few dollars.

Frank Reagan took the wallet from Mark's hand as they watched as the ambulance entered the alley.

\- You think he might be living in William's apartment?.- Mark asked as he read the driver's license.

Reagan sighed.

\- We can not have anything to prove ... .. - picked up his phone again-. Danny*, get the car and tell the crew that we're going to Laffayette's 153 ... There was his William Vane apartment. See if we're lucky.

* * *

 **Skye**

\- So, you're telling me that they've tricked John into believing that they did not suspect him ... and Mark has let himself be seen, to follow him?.- - Cat repeated as she walked briskly to Vanessa, who was already wearing a while asleep in her arms. Dana rose and took ker gently, sitting on the couch beside Heather, before doing so, looked at her with circumstantial face ... Cat was about to explode.

\- But what the hell was he thinking!" .- He shouted, raising his hands-. ... John is a monster! .-She looked at his father-. Daddy say something!

Bob frowned. He also seemed worried.

\- A long time ago, I trusted Mark's judgment, though, he knows, John was the one who killed his cousin... and maybe that might cloud his judgment.

Cat put his hand to his desperate face.

\- Oh my God! .- She said in a whisper. Even though she had known the existence of her half-brother, she felt very close to him.

Bob shook his head from side to side.

\- ... but Cat, let's not worry yet ... NY police backed him ... He's not alone ... nothing has to happen ...

\- Sure ... .-she said with a sigh.

Vincent looked at his father-in-law. Michael had fallen asleep, got up and handed it to Heather.

\- Well, it does not make sense to let him go any further... .- He walked over to Cat and took her hand. He looked at Stuart-. When we leave?

He folded his arms before answering.

\- Tomorrow ... we will go out at night ... according to old Connor Uhtredson ... we will have storm ...

Cat looked at him strangely, and tired of surprises.

\- Who is Connor Uthredson?

Erik smiled.

\- A "very old" sailor, who feels in his bones when a good storm approaches ... and never fails ... We need a lot of noise to make it work ... and the unpayable collaboration of him and his son, Soren

Jt shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

\- Then "they" .. - looked to the town-. They will open the way ...

The two bersekers nodded.

\- Yes ... you can not implicate yourself, you are too important..- Stuart replied-. ... but do not worry, those who will go, know what they do ... and they gladly accept it.

Vincent felt a certain sadness in his voice.

Then there was silence in the room. Everyone thought of the same thing: ready farewells.

Stuart coughed.

\- I think we had better go ...- he said, gesturing to Erik. Then he looked at Bob-. I imagine Hugh will call me, but just in case, as soon as you know something about Mark, send me a message ...

Bob nodded.

\- I think we should all go to rest - he said-. The little ones need to sleep in their cribs ... and the rest of us do nothing by staying awake until they call ... as soon as he can call ... .- He looked at Cat-. And I'll go and talk to you ...

She took a deep breath, and approached Dana who handed her to Vanessa.

\- Agree…. Let's go to bed ... but ... .-went to Erik who was about to leave the room-. ... I have heard of something several times, and I would like to know what it is, before I leave my children here ... I do not want surprises or more secrets between us ...

The tall, grizzled Scot looked her up and down.

\- You say ...

\- I want to know what the mines are ...

Stuart bent his head, smiling, half-sided, and Erik stretched out his height. He nodded.

\- Okay, you are in your right, and by the way, Jt...- He looked at the scientist-. ... you will leave doubts about the origin of the gems ...

Jt frowned in surprise, just like everyone else.

\- Stuart! ... Have you let me investigate knowing everything? Knowing all about gems? ... Come on, man! .-He put his hands on his waist-. How could you have been so ...?

Stuart raised a finger to silence him, before he said anything he could regret.

\- Shhhh ... You asked me to leave you, you did not tell me anything else ... you did not ask me anything else ... and it was not time ...

Jt shook his head from side to side, still with his arms in jars.

\- ... it's amazing, how can you be so cynical...- He lowered his head, deeply angry-. I've investigated ... but it's a dead end ... or was it your fault? .-He asked them, realizing that he had just got it right.

Erik smiled.

\- Tomorrow, I'll come and fetch you tomorrow. It's a nice excursion .- Told them-. Stuart has to prepare our way out ...

He nodded.

\- Yes ... I have things to do ... but Erik will be the perfect host ...

They said goodbye, wishing the NY news were good, and left the room.

Jt looked at the others.

\- When will the surprises and secrets end?.- He asked, repeating what Cat had said.

Vincent smiled.

\- I'm convinced that I never ... Right, Bob?

Bob looked at him in surprise.

"Sorry, Vincent, but I can assure you, and now it's true, that I have none left ..."

Vincent raised an eyebrow at him.

\- I never know when you lie to me.

Bob grinned.

\- Never…

Cat got into the conversation.

\- Well, we've been through this before ... let's ...- She kissed her sister on the cheek and then hugged Dana-. Trying to get some sleep ... as soon as someone knows something to communicate it to others ...

Jt, annoyed and upset with Stuart, grabbed Tess by the arm.

\- Let's go ... I needed to rest a while from all this, even if it's a little ...

Tess smiled, massaging his back.

\- Do not worry ... I take care of you to rest ... .- They said goodbye to the others and left the room in the direction of their room. Behind them were Bob, Dana and Heather.

Vincent walked over to Cat and kissed her on the forehead. She knew that despite going to bed, she would not sleep until she knew how her brother was ... Both, taking their little ones, who slept peacefully, in their arms, the last ones left, turning off the light when they left.

* * *

 **New York**

Vincent reached the tunnels by one of the entrances to the West. Walking the path that led to the area where they were living helped to reassure his mind.

Then they noticed that he had come in and they went out to meet him. Lynn and Emily had been waiting all the time talking, telling each other how their fates had taken them there. When Samuel and Hugh warned them that someone had come in from the West, they did not wait any longer and went after them, they found Devin and Jacob on the way, and they all went to meet him.

Turning a bend at full speed, Vincent met them head-on. Something in his expression made them all stop, except Lynn, who was slowly going towards him, but he, pulled away. He looked down at his hands full of blood and continued down the hallway to his room.

As he left, he said to them in his deep voice,

\- Do not worry about Mark, everything has gone well ... John is dead ...

Lynn stood still watching her walk away, while Emily closed her eyes and drew breath.

\- Leave it alone ...-Devin said-. If he has gone through what I think has happened, I am sure he will not want company in a while.

Jacob nodded in agreement.

Even though it hurt to leave him now, and she wanted to tell him what had happened to Ethan, Lynn listened to Devin and Jacob, and let him go.

* * *

They reached the fourth-floor apartment on Lafayette Street, Frank Reagan, his son, Danny, and Mark. The special team stayed in the van. They had observed it with infrared cameras and there was no movement of any kind, no heat source.

Mark pulled out the keys he had found in John's pants pocket, and tested it until the third attempt, the chosen key entered with a cleaning in the lock.

As soon as he opened the door he turned on the switch in the small entrance. When they turned it on they saw that they were in a small rectangular distributor where they gave the kitchen, a bathroom, what looked like the living room and a room. It had large windows and was spacious and seemed comfortable ... Frank could only think that poor William would never enjoy it again ... and in Karen, his secretary for more than 8 years ... I hope someday they could know what they did with their bodies and give them rest ... I knew I would not stop until I did.

Mark walked into the living room, while Danny went into the bedroom. Frank followed Mark.

They switched on the light and looked around. The living room had an American kitchen on one side, and there was a scrap of food prepared on the bar that looked out onto the living room.

On a small table in front of the green sofa, a small laptop remained lit, and beside it was a cell phone.

Quickly Mark sat down and glanced at the laptop. It was blocked and asked for a password, the same thing happened with the cell phone.

They took the two sets, and took a couple of laps all through the room, opening all the drawers and looking in every corner where they could have kept something important. When they had emptied the boats, sugar, coffee and salt ... They heard Danny call them from the bedroom.

\- Come here ... I found a cell phone!

The two looked at each other ... another?

They went straight there.

As soon as they entered, they saw a makeup table full of bulbs, which was to serve John, to prepare to play William. There were latex inserts of different shapes and sizes, placed in order, above the white wooden surface.

Mark walked over to Danny and picked up his cell phone.

\- Where did you find him?

\- Under the mattress ...

\- Then this is the one that interests us ...

\- It's blocked…

Frank looked at him.

\- Then we'll unlock it like everything else ...

\- Let's take one last look ... and we'll go to my office to have the team work with them ..

Mark handed the phone back to Danny, and handed him the other phone, and the laptop.

\- If you do not mind, I'm going to call Evan to go to the Baker to see John's body, and then explain why he's going to find him like this ... and I'll call my family, I know Hugh was going to tell them What we were going to do

\- Rest a little ... it has been hard ... when we have something we will let you know.- Danny said, giving him a friendly blow on the shoulder.

\- Well ... you know where to find me..- He intended to stay with them, because they always appreciate all possible help, but realized that I needed to disconnect for a while.

The two Reagan nodded. For an additional hour they continued to search the whole house. When they saw that it was no longer worthwhile to follow, they left.

* * *

When Evan entered the lab, the first thing he saw was John's corpse on the table and he put his hands to his head.

The members of the ambulance had left the body, there, just as the director had ordered them. When they left William's apartment, Mark left Evan with a warning to go, wanted to get there before him and tell him what had happened. He did not want her to see the corpse, without giving any explanation.

\- What the hell happened?.- He asked Mark.

He, alone, and sitting on one of the stools, remained lost in his thoughts. He lifted his head to hear him speak.

Evan saw the marks on her neck.

-And you? .-He went up to him, and when he came, he raised his head to examine him. He touched gently the area of his neck that was starting to turn dark.

\- I relied on him and I lacked enough to finish with me ... - he said very seriously. He did not look at it as he spoke-. I was so obsessed with making him suffer and he paid for Kevin's death that I ... .-He did not know how to go on, but Evan understood perfectly.

\- I understand ... revenge is a bad counselor. We do things that we later regret ... if we get to do it ... .- He went to a cupboard with glass in the doors, opened it and took out a tube of cream. He gave it to him.

\- Apply this, from time to time and we will avoid that you are putting of all the colors ... It was a pity that we could not go any of us ... How did you get rid of him? ...

Mark swallowed.

\- No need ... I have seen Vincent in all his "splendor" ... he was the one who ripped his arm to get it off ... he did as someone who breaks a stick ... He blew heavily. It was not pleasant for him to do it, I feel guilty for having forced him, somehow ... I think he is more sensitive than you with these "things" .- He shook his head from side to side- ... but you could not come ... he would have detected you right away and the whole plan would have gone to hell ... But I almost did not do it myself.

Evan approached the body, putting on gloves. He wanted to get samples of everything before the body cooled, but the first thing was to clean the blood that stained everything.

He glanced sideways at Mark. He had heard what he had just said and imagined what he was thinking.

\- If it's any consolation, I'll tell you that I would have done the same thing as you... I do not think I could have put aside revenge ...- He picked up a pair of scissors and began cutting off John's clothes-. Kevin helped me so much, and it was so important to me that he was in the Baker, that sometimes I think it was as if he had been waiting for me all this time ... without him I would have been alone in the middle of the beasts ... he was my table to escape and the first one that gave me hope, that there was someone trying to destroy them ...- He moistened his lips-. Do not torture yourself ... if I feel that and it was not my family, you have the right to feel much more hate ... And we are human, do not forget ... emotions sometimes dominate us ...

\- but in this case ...

\- Don't think about it any more ... you're alive and he's at this table, waiting for me to open it to see what's inside ...- He smiled- ... and we are one step closer to ending them ... and that's what counts ...

Mark stared at him and smiled back. He got up from the stool, took the ointment that Evan had given him and put it in the pocket of his coat.

\- I'm going to call my family, knowing them, they will not have taken an eye on everything that goes there at night. I go to the other room. I leave you alone to do ... .- wrinkled the nose-. ... whatever you have to do ...

Evan smiled.

\- Ok ... rest, and give them memories from me.

Mark left the lab and entered the little room that had been attached to him. He poured himself a coffee from the machine without turning on the light. He pulled his phone from the back pocket of his jeans and set it on a low table. He sat down on the couch and drank his coffee in one gulp. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and then took a deep breath, dialed his father's phone and waited for him to answer.

 **Keep reading .))**

 *** Danny Reagan also borrowed from the Blue Bloods series.**

 **** Phrase and scene taken, in part, from the wonderful work of William Goldman, The Promised Princess ... bearing in mind that there is a lot of revenge in this chapter, I could not pass up this homage to one of my favorite literary characters ... This It's for you, Iñigo Montoya, and for you, too, Mandy Patinkin! ... If you have not read the book or seen the movie, you're already late.))**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI**

 **Skye**

They slept little that night. Mark called at 6 o'clock local time at his father's phone and he automatically went to Cat's room so she could get up and talk to her brother.

He found her awake sitting on the bed, nursing the twins, while Vincent prepared to change diapers. Her husband had heard the phone ringing in his father-in-law's room and had called for Cat, though it was not necessary because the children had started to move restlessly in their crib and she had awakened.

He handed the phone to his daughter with a smile on his lips and then went to his room, wanted to take some sleep, curled up next to Dana. Knowing that his son was well was the best news to have a good night's sleep, even if it was short. Anyway, they would not go and see the mines ... they would tell him. They would stay with Michael and Vanessa. They had to get used to it. Heather was also going to stay with them, because as soon as she could, she wanted to call Evan.

Cat put the phone in his ear, and squeezed it with his shoulder, leaving Michael on the bed for Vincent to change his diaper. She arranged Vanessa better and leaned her back on the head of the bed.

\- Mark! Tell me you're okay!

She heard her stepbrother's laughter on the other side.

Mark looked at the ceiling of the Baker's small room, before answering.

\- I'm fine ...-He drew in a breath and prepared himself for the anger Cat was about to throw at him. His father had already warned him about it.

So it was.

\- How do you think to do something like this ?! It could have been very dangerous ...

He sighed.

\- You're right ... it could have been fatal ... but your friend Vincent, avoided, that John would finish me ...

\- Did you take Vincent with you? .-Cat stepped up and picked up the phone again. Vanessa clung tightly to her chest ... she was still hungry and she did not want him to escape.

Vincent stopped looking at Michael to look at her, hearing him talk about Vincent, which the little boy took advantage of, to put his toe in his mouth.

Although it was hard for him to recognize himself, he was always a little worried about his wife's special concern about his namesake.

\- Cat, you have to understand that the others, they would have detected them and the police had to keep as far as possible ... he was the best option ... - Mark explained to him-. He was my backup in case things got complicated ...

Cat licked her lips. She looked at her husband and he turned his attention back to his son. He started to spread cream through his cuff before putting the diaper on.

\- All right I understand ... but everything went well, did not it?

\- Yes ... - it was better not to go into details - ... He used the identity of a policeman named William Vane, to be able to enter the team of the director, once they got rid of his secretary ... .- He swallowed as he said-. Both are dead ...

Cat sighed. More deaths ...

Mark kept talking.

\- He told me before I killed him .-he stopped talking a few seconds.- You're good? .- Cat asked, worrying about her brother's mood.

\- I've been better ... but it will happen ... it always happens ..

Cat changed the subject.

\- Has Dad told you that we're going to London?

Vincent came up to her and took Vanessa out of her arms. The little girl had fallen asleep and the milk trickled down the corner of her small lips.

Cat kissed her husband, while Mark answered.

\- Yes ... he told me ... are you sure you want to leave the children so soon? Are you ready for it and for what awaits you? ... You know this is the end, for good and for bad ...

Cat nodded. As she watched as Vincent handled himself perfectly with Vanessa ... as he took off her pajamas without waking her, and slowly changing her diaper.

\- I am ... we can not continue living like this ... we need everything to end ...

\- I understand you...

\- I'll have a bad time ..-Vincent looked at her, and nodded. He was going to have a bad time too-. ... but we have no choice. Dad, Dana and Heather will take care of them, and I'm sure that here, nothing will happen to them ...

Mark slowly massaged his brow.

\- I would like to be with you there ... but here we also have a lot to do ... They will realize immediately that John is not available ... and Ethan is very scared ... but the worst thing is that according to Murray we have to find evidence soon, that demonstrate the True scale of all this, so we can prevent them from fulfilling their plans ... -He got up, went to the coffee pot and poured himself another coffee-. In one of the pockets of John's pants were the keys to William's apartment ... we went up there and found a laptop and two mobiles, one of them under the mattress of his bed ... Reagan's team is analyzing it all now ... -He poured sugar into his coffee and returned to the sofa-. ... they've let me rest until they find something ...

Cat listened intently. Vincent, meanwhile had finished changing the two and put them in the crib. Vanessa was already asleep and Michael did it right away. Then he turned to his wife, who had already put on her pajamas, and got into bed with her. He put his arm around her shoulders as Cat continued to hear what Mark was telling her.

\- I hope you're lucky, with that ... you'll say something, as soon as you know something, no matter how small ...-She sighed, leaning her head on her husband's shoulder. Vincent raised the quilt a little further to her neck-. I'll try to call you as soon as we get to London ...

Mark sighed.

\- Okay ... I guess you'll go with our cousins ... they'll love you ... they're like me, but bigger ... .- he said laughing .- ...and best of all, they have the best pub in London ... with a curious name by the way ... Sometimes I think that Dad and Uncle Nick had powers ...

Cat smiled, curious. Vincent did the same.

\- What is the name? .- she asked.

\- You will see ... I do not want to disintegrate the surprise ... .- said to him smiling - ... and now tell me ... how are all? ... the children, Jt, Tess ... the happy father?

Cat smiled.

\- All well ... the children are wonderful, you will adore them ... I have the best husband on earth ... -she said as she stroked Vincent's face- ... and Jt and Tess ... well ... let's just say it's great to be able to be together ... I missed them so much ... Same as you….

Mark closed his eyes.

\- Give them a hug from all of me .. Ah! And Evan ... the poor man is now gutting the dead. He gets very bored without having Heather around ... -He sighed again-. Take care, little sister ...

\- You too ... little brother ...

Cat hung up after Mark did, and stretched slightly to leave the phone on her nightstand. She would give it to her father when she got up. Now, she just wanted to stay in Vincent's bed and sleep as little as she could ... she'd barely glanced at it, waiting for that call.

\- You've heard everything, right?

Her husband nodded.

\- Of course ... We'll wait for news ...- Vincent sighed-. Sleep, today is going to be a very long day ...

Cat lifted her head and kissed him gently on the lips.

\- What would I do without you? -He asked, smiling.

\- Well ... right now ...- he said thoughtfully- … change diapers….

She laughed and hit him on the shoulder, then squeezed him closer, grabbed him by the waist, and closed his eyes.

Vincent, on the other hand, stayed awake, with a little knot in his throat that would not let him sleep ... It was going to be a very long day ... and he looked at his babies ... very sad ...

* * *

 **New York**

He entered the laundry room that was open 24 hours a day, and as soon as he entered the tunnel, he went straight to the great hall ... He imagined they would be waiting for him ... but he found them looking for him, as they had with Vincent, when he had entered , A couple of hours earlier.

Emily could not help but ran to hug him. Mark welcomed her and buried his head in her shoulder. It was nice to feel the warmth of her body, but then he pulled away from her, though he kept clutching his hand, to ask for Vincent.

\- How is Vincent? ... It saved my life ... but I have seen his expression after doing it ...

Devin, who along with Hugh and Samuel, arrived at that moment towards them, answered his question after nodding.

\- Do not worry is fine, and I know I would do it again, without hesitation ... but he does not like his wild side to dominate him ... for him, the most important thing he has is his humanity ... if he loses it he loses everything ... In the past, taking his darker side, it cost him to be on the verge of being lost forever ... Only Catherine could save him from himself ...

Mark took a deep breath and ran his hand over his face.

\- I feel that it happened ... I should not have risked so much, it will not happen again ... .- He licked his lips and after sighing the subject. He began to tell them what they had found in the house of the late William Vane-. We have two mobile phones and a laptop ... They have been taken to the principal's office to work on them. One of the phones was on the living room table, but the other was hidden under the mattress ... that has to be the one that interests us ... They have sent me to rest ... and we are left in that as soon as they know something they will call us ... in the usual way ...

Hugh asked him before going to bed a little.

\- Did you call your family?

\- Yes ...

\- Perfect ... they had to be very worried ..

Mark nodded.

\- Yes, they were ...-He drew in his breath again-.. but it happened.

Hugh, Devin, and Samuel said goodbye to him, telling him that as soon as the signal was heard, they would call him, so that he would go to the laundry. The three of them left, leaving him with Emily.

He turned to her.

Emily pointed at the mark on his neck, worried. Despite the collar of his coat, she had seen it at once.

\- John, he grabbed me and drowned me, if Vincent had not intervened ...

She nodded.

\- That's why he was covered in blood ...

Yes ...-he corroborated, appalled-. I got lost ... and Vincent had to rip off his arm, if not, now I would be dead ..

Emily licked her lips and gently touched the mark that John's hand had left.

Her mouth had gone dry just thinking about what might have happened. So much so that she did not care, from someone other than her son, who was literally terrified. Just thinking about losing again ...

Mark stared at her, and he saw that all this was affecting her, even though he tried to hide it.

\- I still find it strange to see you as a brunette ...- he said, stroking her hair-. Did you get to talk to Aaron?

She nodded, withdrawing her hand, delighted to speak of something else.

\- Yes ... he will stay in Los Angeles until we tell him that he is sure to come back.

\- I'm glad ... that you talked to him and that he does not come back for now ... It's not safe ... Ethan is still loose.

Emily lowered her head.

Mark looked at her in surprise. It was rare for Emily to hide her eyes.

\- What happen?

She took a deep breath before speaking.

\- Ethan was here tonight, he wanted to talk to Lynn ...

Mark leaned back slightly at that, worried.

\- And?

\- She went, without hesitation ... yes ... Evan went behind ... He told her that if she did not go, he would enter ... and considering that Vincent had gone to prepare your trap ... we were a bit defenseless ...

Mark could not help but wonder about Lynn's reasons for going to see Ethan.

\- You sure that was for this?

Emily smiled a half smile ... she knew why he asked. By now, she was already aware of everything. After fainting in Mark's arms, seeing Vincent, they had all had a long, long conversation ...

-Lynn, she told me that as soon as she felt the touch, she realized that things had changed ... she was not attracted to him as she had been before ... She thinks it may be because of her pregnancy ...

Mark's eyes widened.

\- Does he know about pregnancy?

She nodded.

\- He could feel the baby ... just like Vincent.

Mark pursed his lips.

\- Shit! ... That's not good ...

\- We know ... He told her, that soon he would seek her again ... and that he would not say anything to the Consortium and that she e was not going to allow the berseker to take that child ...

\- So ... Did he look good? .- He asked-. I had always had doubts that I wanted to be a father, such a selfish being ...

\- Yes ... Lynn saw him excited at the possibility of having a little Ethan ...

\- God, do not want me to be a little Ethan!.- He thrust his hands into the pocket of his trousers-. We can not let him get close to him ... Tomorrow we'll talk to redouble surveillance ... we must be prepared for when he comes here ... because surely he will ... - he said staring at a point in the stone wall of the tunnel, while imagining what this, uncontrolled, thing could do, entered there, ooking for his "wife" and his son ..

Emily rushed out of her reverie.

\- Yes... but that will be tomorrow ... now you have to rest, - she said caressing her arm. That ... - she said indicating the mark of his neck- ... It has to hurt.

Mark slowly shook his head up and down.

Emily smiled, feeling a strange sadness in his eyes ... Something told her that he did not want to be alone that night.

\- Come with me ... I make a place in my bed ... It is big ... - she indicated raising her eyebrows a lot. And that this has nothing to do with ...- she added, getting very upright.

Mark smiled tightly.

\- Nothing to see...- he said.0-. I have no doubt ...

She shook her head.

\- Exactly ... do you accept ? - She asked with all the innocence she was capable of ... trying not to laugh.

Mark thought for two seconds and nodded.

\- Okay ... yes, I warn you that I snore ...

\- I know ... I could hear you from my room ...

Mark frowned.

\- Hey, I do not snore! I was joking ..."

Emily shook her head from side to side.

\- Well you're right ... snoring ...

\- That's impossible ... I would wake up ..

\- I can assure you that you do ...

Arguing about it, they Emily smiled, feeling a strange sadness in her eyes ... Something told her that she did not want to be alone that night.

\- Come with me ... I make a place in my bed ... It is big ... - he indicated raising his eyebrows a lot. And that this has nothing to do with ... "he added, getting very upright.

Mark smiled tightly.

-Nothing to see," he said. I have no doubt ...

She shook her head.

\- Exactly ... do you accept?" She asked with all the innocence she was capable of ... trying not to laugh.

Mark thought for two seconds and nodded.

\- Okay ... yes, I warn you that I snore ...

\- I know ... I could hear you from my room ...

Mark frowned.

\- Hey, I do not snore! I was joking ..."

Emily shook her head from side to side.

\- Well you're right ... snoring ...

\- That's impossible ... I would wake up ..

\- I can assure you that you do ...

Arguing about it, they began to walk, toward Emily's room, while their voices were lost in the echo of tunnels..

* * *

Just leaving Mark, they went to the office, which despite being near midnight, boiled with agitation ..

All were ready and prepared, waiting for them.

Rose, her computer savvy, came to her boss and he handed her the cell phones and the laptop. He had been warned on the way to the office, and she was ready to unlock them. The information in them might be vital. Danny pointed to one of the mobiles.

\- You start with this ...- was the cell phone they had found under the mattress.

She picked them up and went straight to the meeting table, where she had her laptop and a gadget plugged into her that would help her in that important task.

Reagan stood looking at them all, while Danny picked up the phone and called his partner to tell him, that he would have to go without him, that day too ...

\- First of all I regret that you do not sleep tonight ... but that's the way things are ... thanks for coming ... - everyone made the gesture, that's what they were for. Frank thanked him again and began to tell them something important, and sad. It had never been pleasant for him to give bad news-... Before he died, the hybrid has confessed something we had already imagined when they told us who he was ... William Vane is dead ... and ... .- He bowed his head in sorrow-.. ... and Karen ... too.

Exclamations of content pain were heard in the room. Karen had been working as the director's secretary ever since he started his job ... the loss was immense, something like losing someone in the family.

-... He told us ...- he continued-...that the two of them were together ... I know that what I ask of you is difficult, but I would like to find your bodies ... if possible ... we will dedicate a part of our efforts to it when circumstances ... -He paused for a few seconds, watching his collaborators and saw that they all nodded-. They deserve it-. ... .-He drew in his breath-. And now to work ... Rose, I need that as soon as possible ...

She nodded and continued typing on her computer.

\- Give me a few minutes and you'll have ...

Then he turned to Gary.

\- Take care of the work that John did ... And look to see if you find something of interest on your table ...

He hurried there.

Danny, after hanging up the phone, went out for coffee. He brought one for his father and one for him.

They leaned on the table.

\- Have you notified Grandpa?.- Asked his son.

Frank nodded.

\- Yes ... I told you everything before it started ... you know I'll be home late ... -. He drank the bitter black coffee, and set the glass down on the table-. What do you bet that does not take to call? ...

Danny smiled.

\- Always the foot of the canyon ..

\- He would give anything, to be involved in all this ... .- sighed - ... Do you think Murray is right and there are more people infiltrated? .. The photo he sent us is at least dubious ...

Danny nodded.

\- .. It is, but he is very convinced of it ... and the Reynolds also ... You were right to think that they were positioning ...

\- ... I'm sure that son of a bitch would have killed me as soon as I got the order ... but in the meantime, he's been obstructing the investigation. It's incredible that he deceived us that way ... when Mark told us, the day he showed up at your house ... I could not believe it ...

\- Me neither…

At that moment Rose screamed:

\- Eureka! I got it! Who the hell says I'm not fast?

All went straight to their place.

Frank got right behind her.

\- What have you found?

They all looked at the laptop screen.

\- It's a prepaid cell phone ... and we know who it is ...- Rose was concentrating on what she saw-. and he just called three different phone numbers ... These three…

They saw on the computer screen, a small list with the three telephones.

\- There's nothing else in the Sim or the phone ... I just used it to call ...

Danny asked what they were all thinking.

\- Can we know who these numbers belong to?"

\- Yes ... - I answer ... but I do not think they are real names ... What we can do is use the telephone companies to tell us in which towers of repetition have been detected ... she turned to look at his boss. But we need an order for that ... otherwise, they will refuse to do so ...

Frank turned to look at his son.

\- Danny calls your sister! .-Let's see if she knows any of the judges on duty tonight, and she can lend us a hand ... let her tell us that we can find those who escaped from the Baker and everything they took-. ... Let's hope she does not know, what happened under the Queensboro Bridge ... We have to locate those phones!

Then he turned to everyone else as his son came out of the office with his cell phone in his ear.

\- And this is for everyone ... while the authorizations arrive, I want you to investigate, the possible changes, that have occurred in the closest person of all who is someone in this city, for now ... With what we Murray told me, I'm sure John was not doing this alone ...

* * *

 **Skye**

They were still having breakfast when Erik arrived, with his SUV. It had been a strange night waiting for Mark to call and waited for the children to wake them up. They were left, eaten and quiet with the "grandparents" and Heather, ... And the two couples got into the car.

They went to a place north of the island, crossing the coast. They were observing the wonderful landscape that was shown before them ... The gentle green hills melted that steep rock formations that rise of the mountain, tens of meters, creating capricious and incredible forms ...

Erik entered a path that bordered the coast, and a sea of pure blue received them, framed by the mist that began to arrive from the horizon. The four held their breath. Vincent realized that this place was about to steal his heart, even if he did not want to. It was impossible not to be carried away by all that beauty ... a beauty that was much easier to feel than to describe.

They came to a hollow provoked, clearly by the man's hand. They took the paved road, which meandering down to the depths of it.

In front of where Erik parked, they saw a huge black metal door, placed under a rock wall. On the left side of her was another door, a normal size, and a window.

Behind that window there were two men watching closely as they reached there; One of them, very tall and very thin, with an abundance of blond hair and a thick beard, gave a great smile. Then the door swung open, and he came out, starting to walk in his direction.

\- For Odin, Erik! How long have I not seen you here! .-They shook hands, and their eyes turned red for a second.

\- Yes, you know ... I've been busy ... .- he said as an apology. He turned to the others-. I've come, so they can see the installations ... I guess I do not have to tell you who they are ...-The newcomer shook his head, still smiling-. It's Karl Madsen ... he's our security chief and a great friend ...

The man went to the two couples and shook hands with everyone, leaving Vincent to the end. When they touched both eyes also changed color.

\- Enchanted to meet you ... and delighted to meet you Vincent ... - He stared at it for a few seconds and then without letting go yet his hand went to Erik.- Stuart was right, he's special ...

Erik nodded, but they all noticed the expression on his face when he heard it, which was not something he liked very much.

\- Can you open the big door for us? .-He asked him to change the subject.

Karl let go of Vincent's hand and went over.

\- Of course, but Kendrick, not today, had a meeting with some French jewelers in Fort William ...

Erik slapped him on the back.

\- Do not worry, I'll show you all ... Kendrick Dunn is our commercial ...- He pointed to the rest-. Some day you will know ... He is not like us, but he has a great talent for business...

Karl nodded. He took a command from his trouser pocket, pressed a button, and the large black door embedded in the rock mountain opened.

\- Are you going to stay much longer?.- He asked Erik before they entered.

He shook his head.

\- No, we're leaving tonight ...

Karl looked at him in surprise.

\- Is it night? ... A good storm is expected ... Connor has ... .-He stopped talking suddenly and a sad expression on his face. He looked at Erik-. Is that why he came to see me?

The grizzled Scotch nodded slowly.

\- Yes ... that's why ...

The others looked at them intrigued.

Erik noticed.

\- You'll know later ... Karl, we'll leave you ...

The security chief nodded and went back to his office.

Erik invited them through the huge black door.

\- Welcome to the mines of the Isle of Skye ... where the gems come from ...

They all looked at him and went through the door little by little.

When Erik entered, the door closed again and powerful lights illuminated a high tunnel dug into the rock.

\- Follow me, we'll go to the meeting room ...

They walked down the tunnel, hearing their feet clanging on the hard unpolished rock floor.

At 100 meters, they reached a flight of stairs. They went up, leaving a white double door on their right, and they came to another door, just the same.

Erik opened it and let them in.

When they entered they saw that they were in a room of about 25 square meters, with a large window in the background. Through it, one could see in the distance, a stone wall that rose above them.

A large central table and chairs, along with dark wooden shelves, were all furniture. A white door was to his left.

\- Approach the window ... - he indicated.

The four of them listened.

When they arrived, they saw just below them, a cantilevered roof with transparent glass, which led to a room twice as large as that, where people were seen to work ... and to the bottom of the ground level of unpolished stone, they looked A considerable number of people dressed in blue overalls, helmets and goggles, who worked directly on the wall with mechanical and manual instruments. Trays, of different sizes, on wheels, were placed near them.

Vincent turned around.

\- When you want, can you start?

\- Before, sit down ... the explanation is long ...

None of the four did.

Erik sighed.

\- Fine, however you like ...

He went to the window and stared ahead.

\- "One of the reasons why our ancestors left their land was because something they needed with a terrible urgency had been exhausted ... Since the beginning of time ... and there you have the skeleton that you found in the warehouse of Windsor, together with their "necklace", a bright green gem, similar to the leaves of the trees with the first drops of dew on them, as one of the earliest chroniclers of our history wrote, they served to control the soul of the bersekers when the violence, no longer came out of their soul, at any time, and when they became a danger even for their own fellowmen ...

When they reached the lands of the East of England, the priority was to find more gems like these ... they traveled, and conquered the island from north to south, except for small Saxon strongholds ... Alliances with the Christian feudal lords arrived, many mingled with the inhabitants Of the island, and a strain began to populate those lands, Danes, Saxons and Normans united in future generations ... and little by little, the idea of the search that had led them there disappeared ... "

Jt intervened.

\- But others kept looking ... the only reference I found on the gems brought me to this island ... an annotation of a jeweler who spoke of the exceptional quality of the emeralds of this island ... The bad thing is that that reference disappeared immediately ...

Erik nodded.

\- Yes, our people deleted it...

He licked his lips and continued talking.

"As Jt put it very well, others continued to search, and on their journey westward they came to this island ... and the first thing they saw was the women who were born, who wore jewels, with those gems ... .and that, That they did not plunder the island, they could not do it, because they realized that the inhabitants here would take them to them ... And that they did, they took them to the places where they extracted them to use as an ornament, for their peculiar and beautiful color

After so long searching, finding them that way, made them realize that this was their place ... This was their new home ... ...

That place is just below us ... Long ago it was exhausted and closed ... but other veins were encountered ... immense veins, of exceptional purity.

At first, they were only extracted, with the aim that we all know ... but over the centuries, where we stopped looting, and we became lords of land and sea, united with women and men of the island ... We realized that it could be a good way to trade ... .- he smiled-. ... and so much that it was ... yes, always, taking into account that the extraction would be controlled ... We did not want to happen the same and disappear ... All at some point we would need to have one at our disposal ... and even if you do not believe it, they are much more fragile than they seem ...

What we did not count on was that when the gemological industry began to function, as something more than craftsmanship ... the quality, and with that particular peculiarities of those green crystals, was going to be what it was.

We received visits from all over Europe, from the best jeweler to the jeweler who was willing to pay anything for it ... You can say that the most exclusive jewels in the world are made with part of our gems ...

-Of course, we made it clear to all of them that they would never, under any circumstances, tell anyone where they came from and keep the secret by risking their lives on it ... of course they said yes ... This island became rich, each and every one of the inhabitants of the island is dedicated or not, directly to it, receive their share of the profits ... but they, I can assure you, that much more ... We all won ... "

Cat shook her head in astonishment. She peered out at the window followed by Tess and watched the people working in the huge hollow dug into the rock

\- And I suppose you were modernizing ...

Erik walked over to her.

\- Yes ... and specializing ... Many of the children who were born, became geologists, engineers, gemologists ... economists .. we can not forget that part of the business ...  
Now without doubt we live of it ... and it seems that this island is an inexhaustible source ...

Its power can not be explained ... but for millennia it knows that the stones interact with the human being ... something like that happens to us with them ... it may depend on the custom or a strange faith in which it is ... Of course, Is something more transcendental than scientific, but real ... -he said looking at Jt- ... And that's all…

Vincent watched the work area in front of them, stuffed his hands in the pocket of his pants and asked,

\- And your gems ... where do you keep them?

Erik smiled and went to the white door on the left wall. He took a key out of his trouser pocket and slipped it into the lock. He twisted it around and the door opened. He held it open as he indicated with a clear nod that they could enter.

Without saying anything they did.

It was a rectangular room about 4 square meters. Full of glass shelves. Small boxes of black felt were deposited on top of them.

\- There used to be many more ... now we are very few .. - and in saying this, he can not help looking at Vincent.

He looked back at her.

\- Do you think my children need them? ... The gem already reassures them.

Erik shrugged.

\- Normally, yes, having your genes ... but who knows ...-He looked at Cat as well-. Your children are unknown ... but all this belongs to them ... they also have our blood besides yours ...

Jt opened one of the boxes, after looking at Erik, who nodded.

The gem that was in it was smaller than the ones he had, and those he had seen in the berserk boxes, which died working for the Consortium and which Rebecca had ordered during their captivity.

\- The ones we found will go to the Museum you're preparing ... right?

\- Yes ...-Erik leaned against the door frame and crossed his fingers-. Then they used a different way of working ... They must be there in the narration of our history ... As you can see these are smaller and you look well, the nuances in their court are different, but if you take them, the effect for us is the same…. And continue blocking any crawl that we can start ... I will never understand why the Consortium left them in that basement and did not realize the value they had ...

Vincent frowned.

\- Because they only cared for you ... When you went crazy they killed you ... and that's it ... Then, they fixed it ...

\- Yes ... they are no longer necessary ... they no longer affect any of the hybrids ...

\- But to me ... yes ... and I thank whoever for it ...

Cat looked at him and took her hand. They went out again to the meeting room.

Jt went to the window, and stared at those who worked just below them ... He sighed. He could not help feeling unkind for the bersekers, and it was not the first time. They had let him spend his time studying a gem, from which they had all the answers ... Why? ... He could only find an answer to it ... to have him busy away from Vincent, that's why Stuart had done it ...

\- Well, I think we'd better go back to the castle, we have a lot to do before we go..- he told them all.

Erik nodded.

\- I agree with him ... It's going to be a long night. We will pick you up at 9 p.m. and catch the last ferry ...

\- We'll be ready ...- Cat said resolutely.

Erik nodded again and led them to the exit.

* * *

That afternoon, in her bedroom, Jt approached Tess from behind and hugged her. They had just made love and talked for a while sharing thoughts. At that moment she had risen from the bed uneasily, to observe the black clouds that were approaching the coast. Their time of peace was ending.

\- Go back to bed ... we still have a few hours left,.- he told her. He kissed her neck-.. Stop worrying about Cat, I do not think it will affect Gabe much ...

\- I know, but I can not help thinking, that were not the best news for this moment ... .- grabbed the hands of his boy - but I did not want to lie to her anymore ...

He kissed her slowly in her hair.

\- You think, you both have closed a page in your lives ... and that, it will help you to be much happier ...

Tess caught air. She could see distant lightning. The storm was approaching.

\- I want to ask you for something…

He turned and put his arms around Jt's neck.

\- Whatever you want,.- he said, kissing her.

Tess looked him straight in the eye.

\- If things get ugly ... you'll walk away ...

Jt shook his head from side to side.

\- No, no, no ...- Tess said, grabbing him face with both hands-. You're too important for anything to happen to you ... and ... this is my job. To fight the bad guys, and thanks to your support, to your boundless love ... .-He smiled-. . … I'm fine…. I can do it, or at least try ...

-I will not leave you alone ...- he said decisively.

\- I will not be ... but you will ...".- she demanded.- ... I need to know that you will not run an unnecessary danger ...The berseker genetics is more important to mankind than we can ever think ... If any of us fall into it, you have to stay together with Evan, looking for things to help ... And also if Cat and Vincent survive ... .- she swallowed as she said it -. ... you're going to need a lot ... .you already know why ... .- she looked into his eyes-. ... It's imperative that you stay out of danger ... and also ... Who me was he going to come to save at the last moment? ... He smiled openly as she said that, remembering what had happened in the theater, when she thought that everything was over for her, and as if it were a miracle, he appeared to her side. What happened in the hospital was much more blurred in her mind ...

Jt did not know what to say. He knew it was silly to argue. She was right. He smiled.

\- It's true, but you owe me two ... the theater, and the hybrid, that I stuck a bar of steel in the heart ...- he said very emphatically, making it clear that he was very proud of it.

She laughed heartily.

\- Jt ... my hero…

\- Yes ... and I intend to remain so ... I may be kept out of the way ... but if you need me, silva*** ... .- He looked into her eyes and brushed a strand of hair from her handsome face-. I could not bear to lose you ...

Tess ducked her head with tears in her eyes.

\- Oh! .- It was all she could say before she hugged him tightly-. I love you ... I love you ...

He tightened her grip on his body.

\- ... and I to you ... more than I ever thought anyone could be loved ...

They began to kiss, with passion, and with the pain of knowing, that the end of this story was about to begin, for better or worse, and walking slowly, they went back to bed.

They were both kneeling in the tub. Cat bathing Michael and Vincent bathing Vanessa, in the small double tub of thick plastic, and adapted to the little ones, that Heather had given them.

They had them grabbed in the back so they did not slip, even though they had a hole to leave them with no problems.

The little ones loved the water ... floating reminded them where they had been for almost 8 months, and they almost looked like normal children, except that sometimes when their father touched them, their eyes turned yellow, to the scare of Cat, who should have been accustomed, but could not help it ...

They had learned to realize that this effect did not always occur and that intrigued them ... When was the connection that was in them established? ... They would have to find out little by little ... if the case ...

All their feelings that day were double. There was joy and sadness, there was tenderness and pain ... They both knew, they would have given something because everything was over already, and they were a normal couple ...

At that moment, Michael and Vanessa smiled, as their little feet pushed against each other in the little plastic tub ... and when their parents lathered them with their little colored sponges. Heather had not been able to resist buying a blue and a pink ... the problem is that at that time Cat used the rose and Vincent the blue ...

She looked at her husband.

\- Can you hear what they think ... or feel it? .- She asked interested.

Vincent cocked his head as he poured a small bucket over his daughter's head to clear her hair.

\- I do not know ... it can ... it's as if I hear laughter ... or sometimes it's feelings ... of cold, of hunger, of heat ... of pain ...- He shook his head from side to side. It is not easy to define ..

Cat nodded.

\- I'm fine with that. .- She stood still for a second - and what would they feel when Stuart caught them? I swear it was very special ... It was as if they recognized him ...

Vincent was not sure he wanted to know.

\- According to Jt, a part of him is in them ... and in me ... You're right when you call his grandfather ... although it pains me to recognize him ...

Now Cat, it was, that cleared up Michael's body soap. They both took the towels they had left on the toilet, and with the newly acquired practice, wrapped them in them and carried them on the bed.

Cat took the moisturizer and handed it to Vincent.

\- You've heard what Erik said today ... they consider them heirs entitled to the benefits of those mines ...

He began to spread the cream over the body of the baby and Cat did the same while they thought about it.

\- I've heard ... but I can not stop thinking about what Stuart has done ... I can not ...- He sighed-. And I admit that all this comes to me ... Damn, Cat! I am a simple guy from Queens, it is difficult to assimilate that my life has had so much transcendence in something so distant ...

Cat nodded.

\- You're right ... When I read Rebecca's entire story ... and I argued with Bob, one of the things I threw in his face was to hide all this ... Mark, at least, knew from a very young age where he was ...- She began to put pajamas on Michael.

Vincent finished putting the diaper on Vanessa and turned to look at his wife.

\- ... but keep in mind that it has conditioned your life ...

Cat frowned. That was true... without a doubt ...

They finished dressing the children and left them in the crib. Normally they would sleep most of the night ... but that night was going to be special. Then they would have to say goodbye to them, and Cat and Vincent were very clear, that they would get them down to the entrance of the castle to give them to Bob and Dana. They had been strictly forbidden to go down to the port with them ... better say goodbye there ...

Cat looked out the bedroom window. The storm that Connor had predicted was already coming to the island.

They cradled them for a few seconds and the two fell asleep practically shaking hands. They had the idea that something of them would touch each other while they slept ... They had spent a lot of time together, and needed each other's contact.

Cat took a deep breath and headed for the closet.

\- Let's pack. Little thing, right?

Vincent nodded.

\- Yes ... the essential ...

\- Agree…. Besides, I hope I need very little ... and that we will soon return for them...-He said with a sigh, looking at the cradle.

They each filled a small traveling bag, and Cat set her pistol on the table. She was not going to put it in the suitcase ... would take it over. Then she went to take a shower.

Vincent, who had done it before, lay down on the bed, dressed, and after looking at his children, closed his eyes and waited to be able to relax for a second.

He had almost fallen asleep when he heard Cat exclaim.

\- I can not believe it! I can fit the jeans!

He opened his eyes, watching her come out of the bathroom with, only, her great, tight jeans ...

She turned on herself, for Vincent to look at her.

\- What's up?" She asked.

Vincent smiled. No one would have sworn, ever, that she had practically been the mother of twins.

\- I have no words ... you're fantastic ... Even more than when I met you ...

Cat grinned and went to the bed, lying on top of him.

\- Show me ...

He took her neck gently and kissed her hard. As he walked gently his hands over her bare back. Cat can not help but sigh with pleasure.

Vincent heard her, pulled her away from him and forced her to lie face down on the bed. She was delighted to see Vincent take off her T-shirt and straddle her. Cat closed her eyes and smiled, preparing to feel one of the greatest pleasures she could imagine.

A massage at the hands of Doctor Vincent Keller.

His fingers traced every inch of the skin on her back, from her delicate neck, to the very bottom of her, where the waist of the cowboy pants she wore. He reached into that waistband and reached down to her buttocks. Cat gave a long sigh.

Slowly, as his hands ran down her arms, she was filling her neck with little kisses, her shoulders, the skin of her shoulder blades, her again, narrow waist and then, dragging her fingers down her spine, she went up and down, Noticed the small tendons that Cat had tense.

With each passing, Cat felt an incredible peace and relaxation ... but, in turn, her libido began to alter.

She turned, as she could, between Vincent's legs and invited him to lie down on top of her. Mouth to mouth and chest to chest.

Cat reached into Vincent's trousers, just as he had done for hers, and caressed the skin of her bottom slowly, just with the tips of her fingers. Vincent deepened his kiss, playing with his wife's tongue.

They parted, almost without a breath, and looked into each other's eyes. Without saying anything, both of them took off all the little clothes they wore, quickly, finishing this on the floor, and Vincent without further ado, penetrated her, knowing she would be ready to receive him, but even so, he did it first with immense delicacy, And when he saw that Cat closed her eyes, and received it with a sigh of pleasure, entering much more inward, until he noticed how his whole being was inside.

They looked into each other's eyes at every moment, as their bodies came together and separated in perfect synchrony ... Cat stroked Vincent's firm buttocks as he lifted her hips to deepen her pleasure.

It did not take them much time to get to orgasm. Wishing that way was so natural in them, it did not surprise them. Cat threw her head back as Vincent buried his face in her neck.

He dropped to her side, but still touching her. His hand lingered on her neck, noting her quickening pulse as he heard it perfectly.

When they relaxed, they positioned themselves in front of each other, resting their heads on the pillow.

Cat gently stroked her boy's broad chest. She was like this for a couple of minutes.

\- What are you thinking about? .- asked Vincent.

Cat shook her head slightly. Her hand went down the body of her boy, until his navel.

\- There is one thing I have not told you ...

Vincent raised an eyebrow.

\- I can not believe it, a Reynolds having secrets?

Cat smiled.

\- Do not be silly ... you know that I have few secrets ...

Vincent's eyes widened.

\- So, you have secrets?

\- Vincent! .-She shouted softly, pushing her hand away.

\- Okay ... I'll let you talk, but do what you were doing again. I love that you touch me ... That makes up for everything- He said, rolling his eyes when he felt her touch again- - Am I going to get angry when I know?

\- No, I do not think ...- She looked into his eyes.-. Jt told me, a few days ago, that he believes, firmly that he can synthesize a serum that can work with me just like with Rebecca ... If that happens, I ... could have a life as long as yours ...

Vincent as he heard her became more serious.

\- And how is that?

Cat went on to explain.

\- "We have heard before that Rebecca is special, that the Reynolds are special, but according to him, it is because our blood has something that they do not have others ... And that is why what they did to Rebecca worked, alone with her ...

They managed to make the serum because they used my young blood for it ... my blood worked with her. Why is not it going to do it with me? "

Vincent sat on the bed hugging his knees.

\- Cat ... I can not think about that now ... we still do not know what's going to happen to us in the next few days ... and I do not want you to have to take that serum the rest of your life ... it can not be good ... you can have side effects ... No forget that it will have a percentage of them ...

Cat sat beside him with her legs crossed and caressed his back.

\- Ask Rebecca? ... I do not think she has any complaints ... Vincent ..- stroked his short brown hair-. ..Let me live with you ... -She licked her lips-. I do not want to stop being with you, or with my children ... I do not want to die and to know that you will be here without me ...

Vincent looked at her. She went on talking.

\- Yes ... I know that it is selfish ... and that the natural, is to try to stop you being what you are ... but our children have no choice ... and I can not bear to think of you living without me ...

He turned to embrace her tenderly, and they both lay down on the bed again.

\- Catherine ...- he whispered into her ear-. I could not bear to live without you ...

Cat shook her head from side to side.

\- You'll ... you'll have them .-She looked down at the cradle-. Rebecca once told me that everything happens and we all seek to be happy, and your life will be very long ... You may find another ... She found Morgan, and now she has found Stuart ...

Vincent shut her up.

\- Forget about that ... and as for Rebecca, part of me has been telling me for a long time that the man Rebecca was destined for was not Duncan, if not Stuart. I ... -He put his index finger on her lower lips and gently lowered it-. ... I am destined for you, and you for me ... There will never be another ... Never ... that's why I'd like to die a second after you did ... hugged you ... just as we are now ...

He approached her and put his soul in the kiss he gave her. She squeezed everything she could with him, and they made love again, as the first lightning began, to see themselves on the horizon.

 **Keep reading, there is more ... .))**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII**

 **Skye- Mallaig**

Connor's ship commanded by him and his eldest son, Soren, passed through the great waves that the storm was erected with great mastery.

The experience that that old sea-wolf had was so great that none of the men around them in the ship's cabin had any of the fears. Not even when they approached the intricate coastline of the Scottish cliffs, a couple of miles north of Mallaig.

Only seamen of all life knew that there, the wall of the cliff had a crack. A crack 2 meters wide and that for centuries had been used by the smugglers to have access to the island ... That crack was introduced about 100 meters inside land, always up. But because of how narrow it was, it was barely visible from the sea ... despite the sand, it had created a small beach.

With the passage of the years they had been creating steps in those 100 meters and now the cliffs could be saved, not without some difficulty. Especially on nights like this, where the sea was breaking, and the clouds of the storm covered the moon, but the men who were on that ship had come up countless times around and could almost do so with their eyes closed ... but still so they would have to be very careful, if they did not want the sea to swallow them.

The lightning blinded them just as Connor tossed the anchor just 50 meters off the small beach to avoid the shallows ... The men, in neoprene suits, threw themselves out and started to swim ... Connor and his son watched as they slowly reached the beach ... when they all did, they lifted the anchor and turned to go to Mallaig, on the longest way and in passing, dodging the big waves ... Then they would entertain them, and the others would attack ... but they had to give them time to arrive ...

The lightning flashes gave them a glimpse of the abrupt coast whenever they exploded in the sky.

Connor controlled his watch, and when it had been an hour, they turned their course and headed for the boat, there was the harbor. He was sure that as soon as they entered, they would appear, despite the storm ...

The pilot of the port indicated them by radio as soon as they saw them coming, where they could moor the boat. It was not surprising that they arrived so late, even if it was the Connor ship, because he had not frequented the port for a long time, and it was not surprised, because if you catch a storm like this, at sea, soon as possible.

Soren, stepped out of the cabin, and in seconds his raincoat, was soaked. The water fell in such a quantity that it was almost impossible to see beyond a meter in front of one.

While Connor began the mooring maneuvers, Soren set the maroma to tie the port. It was not easy, due to the amount of water and the movement of the sea, although they were already to the shelter of the port.

Connor stopped the engine and turned off the lights before leaving the cabin. He looked at his watch. The Ferry was about to start its last trip to Mallaig ... and the others had already had time to arrive ... It was their turn.

He went down to the deck, covering his head with the hood of his raincoat, but it did not matter. The water that was falling torrently was soaking wet him. He went to where Soren was, which was hooking the maroma, already on land.

He glanced quickly at the small harbor, and he can see only a few fishermen in the pub opposite, from where he was, watching with concern, that the storm was no more, and the integrity of their boats could be compromised. Now some of them had come to the door to find out who had dared to go out to sea, with a fishing vessel of that size, in the middle of a storm like that.

As soon as he landed, he noticed, something, slowly approaching them.

His eyes turned red almost immediately while his son's eyes turned yellow. They both turned slowly and saw them arrive. There were four, the old captain of the Ferry, and the other three hybrids. The same ones that Angus and the others had to face when they arrived.

If in this case, they would have come more from Skye, they would have been limited to watch from the distanciam but in this way they assured that they would come by him. They had to be sure that they could win so that they would be bullied in them, and in the desire to kill a "red eye" as some of them called them ... and so, they would not watch his back ...

The rain was still flooding all over, when they could clearly see them coming to them. The pub people had gotten inside again and they had closed the door ... Many knew that this was not their war, they were all the same, they were neither bad nor good, so it was better not to interfere ...

Connor stood in front of his son and grabbed him by the arms. His broad shoulders and still strong body did not look like a man tired of living, but he was ... in every wrinkle in his face, the life he had led was marked, a life long and full of experiences, but which for a long time no longer made sense ...

He knew the hybrids would go for his son first, like hungry wolves, but he also knew that as much as he had promised, Soren would try to protect him ...

\- You know what you have to do ... You have promised me ... I am proud of you and all your brothers ... I could never have imagined a happier life, but it is over ... it has to be this way ... - He said again.

He noticed that Soren refused to do so. It was his father, he could not leave it alone, although he had asked.

One of the hybrids got ahead.

\- How strange that one of you has arrived here ... - said to him strangely - ... you never come alone ...

\- The storm caught us fishing and our ship has engine problems, we would not have reached port, and we would have ended up drifting ... - he explained, but he was very clear that he would not believe it ...

Another one of the hybrids was placed next to the one that had spoken before.

\- You look too old to be one of them .-he said smugly-. You know you will not be alive out of here, will you? .- He said smugly.

Connor grabbed his son ...

\- It is probable…. but I'm sure I'll take some with me ...

The hybrids burst out laughing.

He looked at them but did not say anything ... no matter how much he was what he was, they were too many and he was right, he was too old ... but that was precisely his advantage, he was too old and it was his moment ... He had to rest and see many of the loved ones he had been missing along the way ... He was also a warrior, for many, many years, and for that reason he wanted to die like a warrior.

In his head he felt as the four were preparing to turn and jump for him ... and that was what he did, just after hugging his son, tell him how much he cheated and throw it into the water, with tears in the eyes...

Connor prepared to put up with as much as possible ... They attacked with everything and although the berseker had more experience and was stronger, they were too many for him .. The fight was fierce, but the berseker managed to contain them, enjoying how long it had not did, of what was its essence. The defense of what he wanted most, his land, his people, his way of living and dying.

Throwing one hopped hopelessly above three of them fell on the last, sinking his teeth into his neck. When he released the dam a few seconds, his head hung from his mouth. He threw it away, watching as the others came at once for him.

Before he could react ... a claw struck his abdomen and opened it from side to side ... the hybrid he had killed, lay on the ground and he realized that soon would be with him ... Another hybrid came to him to tear out his heart, and at that moment a lightning fell so close there that night became day ... and he could see in the distance, the flashes of bullets coming out of the revolvers that carried the men who had landed on the beach…

They were firing non-stop, bursting the heads of the hybrids around Connor, but they did not arrive in time to avoid as the hybrid that was closest to him, took his heart out.

Just as he pulled him out of the body of the berseker, with a feeling of triumph immense, having defeated one of the ancients ... heard the shots and saw the heads of their companions fly, the next second, heard another shot and did not feel anything.

He fell to the ground, half-shattered head, while Connor's heart slipped from his hands and fell to the sea.

* * *

 **Skye**

Erik, Stuart, and Angus arrived at their usual time.

They found them all, except Vincent and Cat, waiting for them.

Nothing was said. Everyone knew it was not the time to do it.

Stuart told Jt, to come with him to take his small suitcases to the car. He did it. As they left the castle, the storm, which had been preparing for some time, began to discharge water, and also, just then, Vincent and Cat began to descend the stairs that led to the entrance.

Vincent was carrying his suitcases, while Cat held the two twins crying in despair.

They came downstairs and Vincent followed Jt outside to leave the suitcases in the car.

Cat approached Dana and Bob and handed them to the children.

\- Take care of them ... .- he sighed looking at them. He stroked their faces trying to make them stop crying-. I've left everything ready. Vincent has already installed the crib in your room and you have milk in the fridge for a few days ...

Dana squeezed her hand and carried Vanessa, who was crying rather than crying.

\- Do not worry ... we are prepared for everything that can happen ... and I know ... that they behave well ...

Bob walked over to her. He kissed her forehead. Michael in his arms stirred and joined the screams of his sister.

\- The family will be delighted to welcome you ...

\- I know, Dad ... I'll miss you ..

He hugged her.

\- Be very careful ... - then looked at Vincent - ... be very careful ..

Heather, who had remained slightly apart, went to her sister when she separated from Bob, her eyes full of tears.

\- I would do anything to go with you - she said in her ear.

\- I know Heath ... but you have to be sure and here you will be ... my children depend on you ... and there is no one in the world that I trust more ...

The two sisters cried without consolation.

\- Come back soon, please ...- she asked when they were released.

Cat nodded, wiping away her tears.

\- Do not you have the slightest doubt that we will ...

She turned and saw Vincent saying good-bye to Bob and Dana.

She reached them and apologized in front of the bersekers, by the scandalous cries of the children.

\- We just woke them up ...

Stuart smiled and grabbed her shoulder.

\- They do not cry about that, Catherine ...

He walked over to Bob and bent down to say something in Michael's ear. The boy's eyes changed color, he automatically stopped crying and a smile lit up his face ... Then he approached Vanessa, and it happened the same, after whispering something to her too ...

Cat took Vincent's hand and squeezed it.

Erik broke the transcendence of the moment.

\- We'd better go ... the ferry will not wait ...

Vincent and Cat kissed their children on the forehead ... looking for the last time, how they smiled, and they left the castle without looking back ..

Jt and Tess said goodbye to everyone promising to return and asking them to protect them from everything and everyone ... Bob pulled his revolver from the back of his pants ...

\- I promise you, that nothing bad will happen to them...

They left the castle and sat in the back of the minivan. No one said anything as they came down the road. There was only the clatter of water on the roof of the car.

In a few minutes, Cat could not stand it anymore and asked Stuart, in a broken voice, what the four of them wanted to ask him:

\- What did you tell them?

Stuart turned and looked at both of them. Vincent saw the berserker's heart in that look, and for the first time in a long time, he knew he could trust him ...

\- That I would bring you back with them ...

* * *

 **Ferry, Skye- Mallaig**

They took the last ferry out in the direction of Mallaig at 10 o'clock at night ... They said goodbye to Angus in the harbor ... He stayed there getting wet in the rain until he saw them leave.

They still did not know if everything had gone well, but they could not wait any longer. Murray had said that they had to go as soon as possible, because time was pressing.

According to Stuart, they must have dealt with them at Mallaig, but anything could have happened.

Cat, Vincent, Jt and Tess got indoors, while Stuart and Erik stayed outside, enjoying the storm.

Cat and Tess walked to the windows to see the spectacle, noticing how the ship began to lurch as they left the harbor, while Jt and Vincent joined them. The sky gave the impression that it was about to fall on them and the continuous movements threatened to throw them to the ground. The two couples embraced.

Of course Connor had been right. The storm was incredibly strong, and there, in the middle of the sea, the impression of lightning, thunder and waves hitting the hull, made fear settle in their heart and their rational mind. Of all, it was not a good day to go sailing.

\- Can anyone tell me, how we have come to be about to die drowned in a storm in the middle of the sea, between this island and Scotland?.- Asked Jt half jokingly, half seriously, realizing that there was a real possibility that that would happen.

Tess with wide eyes, seeing as ecstatic as the spectacle of thunder and lightning that was presented before her eyes frightened, she replied:

\- I do not know ... but I never would have imagined ...

An hour later, Stuart entered the room for the travelers, who only occupied them, and shook the water that had fallen on his cap and his raincoat.

\- Incredible, right !? .- He shouted at them, to make himself heard above the noise of the raging sea and the storm. He looked through the glass, while the others sat unable to keep their balance. -. The forces of nature unfolded in all their splendor!

As if the storm answered him, a deafening noise, which seemed to have broken the sky in half, was heard. Cat closed her eyes at the sound. She wasn't a person who was easily frightened, but now, despite knowing that everything was fine on the island, and they were comfortable and protected, she could not help but think of the little ones ...

\- They'll be all right, right? .- She asked Vincent.

He nodded.

\- Yes, Cat ... they will not let anything happen to them ...- He looked into her eyes-. Do you have doubts now?

She shook her head.

\- No ..- She stroked his chest over his sweater-. ... I want to fight at your side ... but ... - she shook her head from side to side- . ... since I said goodbye to them ... I can not help thinking that it may be the last time they see us ...

Vincent hugged her. A flash of lightning dazzled him and he had to close his eyes.

\- It will not be…. We have not come this far to lose ... - He looked at Jt and he nodded-. .. and you've heard what Stuart has promised them.

He turned to look at them.

\- Do not frighten them ... I have seen worse storms ... this iis quite bearable and for this ship is nothing ...

Tess frowned skeptically.

\- Are you sure about that?

Stuart smiled and nodded.

Just then the door opened again and Erik came in, bringing with him, water and wind, and the noise of another thunderous thunder. He closed it quickly.

He took off his raincoat hat and went toward them.

\- They have called from Mallaig to the radio of the boat ... .- took up air with force, while the others looked at him impatiently-... They have finished with them ... we have free passage ... The SUV left in the morning, is waiting for us, to the suburbs ... .

Vincent stood up.

\- Any casualties?

Erik ducked his head.

\- Some ...

Cat closed her eyes.

Stuart sat down beside him.

\- Catherine ... when he decided to do this, it was a real possibility ... that's why Connor wanted to go ... Has been his desired death ...

The others watched Cat as she ran her hand over her face.

\- Too many sacrifices ... How many people have died because of this, over the years? .- She asked them even though they knew she did not expect an answer. She looked at Stuart and Erik.-. These people have sacrificed for us and we did not even know them ... do not you think it's hard to live knowing that? ... How can you compensate for something like that?

Nothing more to say, the answer came to his mind ... and to everyone else's, but nobody said anything ..

* * *

 **Mallaig**

An hour and a half later they reached the port.

As soon as they got down, they saw that a couple of men were waiting for them. Erik and Stuart went towards them followed by the others.

-They've killed the hybrids ...- he told them as they touched the ground.

When they reached them they greeted each other.

\- Where is? -They asked.

The two men pointed out to them a ship that anchored very close to them.

They went there, and saw three men, surrounded a corpse on the ground.

A tall, very strong man with blond hair and beard came up to them. He hugged Stuart and Erik tightly and waved to the others, bowing his head.

Erik rested his hand on his shoulder.

He turned and introduced himself to the others.

\- He's Soren, the Connor's son ... - then looked at him, and could not help saying - ... You should have waited a little longer ...

He denied with his head.

\- No ... my father was determined ... he wanted to die fighting. He said goodbye to me on Skye, but asked me to come with him, to help him maneuver the ship. He just could not bring him in this storm ... but he made me swear I would not help him. I am not like him and I feared that they would hurt me or kill me. He threw me into the sea when the fight began ... and he killed one before the others could with him ... - caught air - ... We threw their bodies into the sea ... ..- looked at the broken body of Connor that was being carried by the rest of the men who had killed the hybrids, to his cabin inside the ship.-This was his opportunity ... he was a warrior long ago ... and he died as such ... fighting for what he believed and killing Those who wanted to destroy him ... They plucked the heart and when they killed the hybrid that had done it, the heart fell to the sea.

The tears came into his eyes and into the Cat's. Stuart came to him and hugged him.

\- You said it, he died like he always wants to die. Bury him in the pantheon, next to all the others ... It hurts his heart ...

Soren pulled away from Stuart and wiped away his tears.

\- Oh! Do not worry about that ... The sea was for him his second home ... his heart belongs to it... .- From the ship came a whistle. Everything was ready for them to leave -. The car, a black seven-seater, is parked a couple of streets further east ... the keys are in the glove compartment ... Good trip- . And looking at all of them, and I hope to see you again, soon.

Cat came up to him before he left and grabbed his arm.

Soren stared at her.

\- I'm really sorry about what happened. And it was our fault ...

He smiled and took her hand.

\- It's not your fault ... all this comes from far behind ... You have the opportunity to finish all of them and my father, and my family through him, have contributed to it ... I can not be prouder ...

He squeezed Cat's hand, nodded again to say goodbye to everyone, and walked away in the direction of the ship.

Cat watched them leave for a few seconds. Despite being wet she did not care. Vincent reached for her and grabbed her by the waist and kissed her on the forehead.

\- Let's go, you're freezing ... and a long drive awaits us ... We'll be back ...

She looked at him and saw the face wet with the rain of Vincent was aware that they were getting wet. She nodded, and taking her husband's hand, they ran toward the car, behind the others.

* * *

 **New York**

Mark spent all day holding his nerves at the Riverside Drive house. They had called him in the morning, to tell him that they had been able to unlock the phones and that they knew that had only three numbers.

They were prepaid phones, and they had not been able to know the names of their owners, but something was telling them what they would be, the Stanley, De Lucca, and Ethan phones. They were pretty sure of that. In the other mobile there was nothing and in the laptop, neither, they found anything of relevance ...

He dropped his cell phone on the low table in the living room and lay back on the couch. It was night, but he did not turn on the light.

He closed his eyes and the first image that came to his mind, was Emily's as they nearly kissed. He opened them again and nailed them, on the ceiling dimly lit by the streetlights, sighing.

He remembered in detail everything that had been going on since they came to her room. He remembered the smell of the candles, the soft light and the warmth she felt.

He remembered how he took off his jacket when they arrived, and how he took out the ointment that Evan had given him, to have it extended by the wound on his neck ... and as she approached and innocently offered to wear it ... and how he, unthinkingly took off his sweater and waited for her to do so.

No sooner did he notice her contact on hisr skin than his whole body was shaken ... and when he realized that she was so close to him, the shock intensified ... He could not take his eyes off her face, her eyes, her lips ... and when she lifted her head ... he knew that the same thing was happening to her. Unable to avoid it, they drew closer, until they were glued to each other, until their lips were inches apart. His hands unknowingly surrounded his waist ... and when he was about to kiss her ... everything that happened around him came to his mind, and he remembered why, that, had not happened before, and could not happen now ...

He immediately separated from her.

\- I'd better go ... I can not ... I'm sorry ...- he said, and he saw her with much sadness in her eyes, she nodded.

\- It is true…. better no….

He can not hear her say anything more. He picked up his clothes and left, without knowing full well where to go.

When he had been walking for a while, he realized that he was near the tunnel, which led to his sister's house, and that he had the key that his father had given him, in the pocket of his pants along with all his other keys .

He arrived there and after spending more than an hour sitting on the porch of the house drinking a long whiskey, thinking of Emily, lay down on the couch and fell asleep, waiting for him to be called.

He'd been thinking about going to Reagan's office and being with them, helping, as much as he could, but after what had happened, he could not do it. He could not stop thinking about his inability to commit to anyone. He could not stop feeling that he had to be alone, not to hurt the people who love you ... Of the family you can not do without but of this ... yes ... Or in this case not? ... and what it was, was a coward ?, a coward, who dared not give himself to someone really ... with their fears and their pain, their obligations ... with their insecurities ...

He picked up the cushion he had thrown on the floor as he lay down and pressed it to his face.

\- Shit Mark! Why can not you ever relax? ...why can not you enjoy one of the best things that life has given you? ... .- he wondered aloud to himself.

Just then, when he was about to punch himself, the phone rang. He sat down on the couch suddenly, and picked it up.

\- Mark ...- he said.

Frank Reagan's voice was heard on the other side.

\- We have it! ... We are going to Clayton, a small town in the north of the state ...

\- What? I could not believe it.

\- As you hear ... - Frank took a breath ... the companies have given us information from three repeaters where the last calls were made with those phones ... one is located in a repeater in New York and is the last one to be made since John's phone ... we think it was Ethan ... the other was also located on a repeater in the city, but the last call that was made was more than a month ago ...

-Stanley ...

\- Exactly ...

\- And the last phone number, it appears in a repeater located four kilometers from Clayton ... We have gone crazy to know what relationship it may have with John and in the end, we have found it ...

Mark stood up.

\- And which one is it?

\- Near Clayton and in the area of industrial ship that repeater there is an old industrial estate that was abandoned a few years ago, problems of water leaks from the nearby lake ... My agents have been collating data and in the end we have found that one of those industrial ship, the argest, it's in the name of one of the ORTON partners ...

Mark let out the air he had held.

-... and you think that they hide there ... along with DeLucca ...?

\- Yes ... although, sincere ... let's say, that's the only thing we have ... We can not go to a judge with this and ask him to sign us an order to enter there, without further evidence ... but, what the hell! I'm willing to take a chance. If it works out well, we'll see how we solve it later ... If we stop the scientists from Baker and DeLucca, surely everyone wants to hang the medals ...

Mark nodded with a smile.

\- And total, if it goes wrong ... we can not do anything to stop them and everything will go to the same shit ... In the background, we will not lose so much ...

\- You are right. ... Recruit as many as you can, .- He told him, knowing who he meant.

\- Okay, I'll go get them ...

\- In an hour, in the alley behind the laundry ...

\- We'll be there…

He went down to the tunnels running. Everyone was asked who was where he could find the hybrids. He found them in the common room talking to Jacob, Devin and Evan. There were no signs of Emily or Vincent. He told them quickly what Frank had told him.

\- Hugh, Samuel come with me ...

He approached Evan.

\- You stay ... Ethan can come at any time, especially , when he knows what we are doing ... we must protect all these people ... .- his thought went to Emily. He wished, he could say goodbye to her before he left.

Evan nodded. Even if he had given anything, to go with them.

\- Do not destroy anything, if you can avoid ...

Jacob rose from his chair, and so did Devin. They went to Mark

\- Do not worry, we will watch all the entries ... Whatever, what is ... We are more ... and we know this better than he.

Mark, Hugh, and Samuel said good-bye to each other, and hurried to the tunnel to reach the entrance, where the van Frank had sent them to pick up.

* * *

 **Covington House**

Owen ran down the hallways of the great mansion, toward the private rooms of Lord Chester. He held a paper in his hand.

He knocked on the door, and as soon as they gave him permission, he entered.

\- Owen! What happen? It seems changed ...

\- They just uploaded this ...

He handed him the paper and he read it aloud ... "Our calls do not answer the assets of Mallaig and have not made their daily report" ...

The old man did not think twice what to do.

\- Send two men ...

Owen nodded and hurried out of the room.

Lord Chester finished putting on the burgundy tie that he had chosen, that night for the dinner he had to attend to, and then slowly came dragging his diseased leg to the table, that was used as a private office. He opened a drawer and pulled out a cell phone. He dialed Ethan's phone.

He looked out the large window of his room, the vast array of its domains, which at that moment were illuminated by an immense full moon, from the rolling hills, through the immense green fields, to the bottom swamp. The peace that normally inspired him, contrasted with the restlessness that, now, invaded inside.

What if….?

* * *

 **Clayton, Jefferson County, New York State**

They arrived at the old industrial estate at 5:30 in the morning.

A clear area filled, all around, with low undergrowth and gentle hills.

The vans stopped a couple of kilometers behind one of those hills and, they watched.

The phone calls, that came from there, had been made for different hours a day ... They had to be there ... from Lucca had to be there ...

A few minutes later, when it was still night, cars began to arrive that entered a *** parallel to the one they had investigated, and they did not leave.

\- They're coming to work ... They've been hiding in Clayton and coming and going ...

Mark focused on the night vision binoculars, better, so he could see something behind the doors that opened when the cars came in.

When the next one arrived a sedan of garnet color ... saw that a pair dressed in black with two assault rifles, opened and closed the doors, after approaching the driver.

\- Shit! There are armed men controlling the entrances ...

Danny walked over to him.

\- ... that's good ... at least we know that we are not mistaken, as happened in the ORTON laboratories ... if something similar happened ... They were going to roll heads ... the one of my father, yours and mine ... among others ...

Mark smiled wryly, Samuel and Hugh were at his side.

\- I can ... but the problem is if we survive to be able to toast with champagne ... Although we still have Ethan ... of course ...

Frank Reagan behind them looking through the binoculars, said to them:

\- Step by step ... first we will enter there, then we will see what we do with Ethan, going for a man is only complicated ... You'll know right away that something has happened ...

Something came to Mark's mind upon hearing that.

\- Maybe, that helps us to be able to take it ... I know where he will go if he realizes that everything is lost ... That weakness of yours, as we have always said can end with ...

At that moment, another car arrived and instead of entering inside the **** where they parked, it stood in the door of the **** in the name of the shareholder of ORTON, and of it, three people were lowered. One of them, a men's closet, wearing sunglasses, opened one of the backseat doors ...

\- Hel! l He's DeLucca!.- Samuel exclaimed quickly. A tall dark man, dressed in an impeccable suit, got out of the car and followed by what looked like bodyguards, entered the building.

Hugh nodded.

\- Yes, without doubt he is ... We have to leave him alive ... we can interrogate him ...

Mark turned to them. The fact that they had just confirmed that they were in the right place, had caused him an important rush of adrenaline.

Danny gestured to the team to get ready. They would surround the area and try to enter from behind. Frank Reagan would stay there watching everything with the binoculars.

Mark turned to Hugh and Samuel.

\- Can you take care of those at that door?

They both nodded.

\- There's only one problem .- Samuel said.- ... that there could be more hybrids inside ...

Hugh stared at the place where they had to go and added,

\- ... we will have to trust that it is not so… As soon as we give you the signal to enter from behind ... I do not think they have the part that does not look on the road. I am convinced that they feel safe there, and have not had so much time to know that John is not operational. They have not made any calls to your phone.

As soon as they said that, they came out behind the hill and the next thing they saw of them within a few seconds was how they accessed the building on the roof.

They held their breath for the next few minutes. Mark was afraid they'd be seen long enough for DeLucca's thugs to use the assault rifles, that, would warn the rest of the compound, and the plan to catch them off guard, would go to hell.

Danny took off his binoculars and massaged his eyes.

\- It's going to start dawn at any moment ... we should get in before ...-. He licked his lips-. Do you think they'll get it?

Mark nodded.

\- I'm sure of it ... otherwise, we're screwed ...

Just then, the industrial ship's door opened slightly and Samuel stepped out, indicating that they were clear.

As they were left they came out from behind the hill and reached the polygon, running behind the industrial ship. They had to turn around, but it was safer.

The space team, with assault rifles and bullet-proof vests, like Danny and Mark, came to the corner, and the first in the line peered out to see if everything was clear. He nodded and they all passed as he covered them.

As they reached the half-open door, they could see Samuel waiting. They all went in and he closed the door, again.

They were in a large industrial ship, where they would have parked, about 15 cars.

\- How did it go? .- Mark asked.

\- Well, there were three ... the two, who controlled the entrance, and another, stationed at that door.

He pointed to a white door with a card reader at his side. He had a way of communicating with the other industrial ship, the one they had originally come to investigate.

Samuel started to walk there and saw the bodies of the three men, who Hugh, was hiding in the corner away from the entrance. All had deadly wounds in the abdomen. Mark noticed that they had teeth marks on his neck. They had been paralyzed before killing them ... He could not help thinking about the luck, that had to escape the trap to John with life ... He sighed and continued, following Samuel.

They reached the white door and Hugh arrived, too.

He held an identification card in his hand. It belonged to one of the men. They imagined, for what they just told them it would be the one who controlled that entrance.

\- Shall we go in now? We're ready ...

Samuel gave the assault rifles seized the dead, to Danny and Mark. They both refused, to show off their pistols ...

\- They are more manageable ... .- said Mark, smiling.

Hugh passed the card through the reader, and the door opened with a slight beep.

The special team entered first, while still aiming ahead of them.

The first thing they saw were ascending stairs. They were climbing slowly, behind them, stood Hugh and Samuel ready to attack and then, Mark, Danny and a team member closed the group.

They climbed two flights of stairs and immediately began to hear the noise of people talking at the same time. A double-glazed door at the top, and another card reader blocked their way. Mark peeked out.

It was a large room of people in white gowns seated on tables, stuck to the walls, all of them equipped with laboratory equipment.

A large central slate was in the center, with a bunch of lines of numbers and letters lined up in white chalk, which to Mark sounded like Chinese, but which immediately reminded Kevin, and that happy time when he was preparing conscientiously for their mission. He closed his eyes, making that memory stay with him, and then he turned to Danny.

\- Check out…

Danny looked at the same scene as he did, but he stayed with something Mark had not seen. At the top of the room, on a metal tribune, 4 ... not, 5, guys with assault rifles guarded the work of scientists.

He turned to Samuel and Hugh and showed them.

\- Take care of two of them, immediately, the rest leave it to us ..- He turned to Mark-. I do not see DeLucca ...

Mark nodded.

\- Me, neither ... Hugh, open the door ... I was in charge of introducing ourselves ...

He addressed the team.

\- Do not skimp on bullets ... but do not hurt the scientists, they will be the tests that justify all that ... If not, we may have our hair fall out ...

As soon as he finished saying this. Hugh flipped the card and Mark shoved open the door.

\- ATTENTION, LEAVE ALL WHAT THEY ARE DOING! NEW YORK POLICE!.- He shouted, pulling his plaque out of his trouser pocket, showing it up, and pointing it at everyone who was moving with his pistol.

Hugh and Samuel jumped up, before the bullets from the rostrum began to rain, turned into two terrifying beasts. They went to their targets, disarmed them nailed their claws on their necks and let them fall on the metal floor while they watched as they , they went to help others.

DeLucca's other men had started firing as soon as the initial shock had passed and they were in constant contact with the police force. One of the latter had been struck in the chest, and lay on the floor fainting. The vests prevented them from killing you, but depending on the distance, they fired, they could not avoid the tremendous impact of a projectile at that speed.

Danny beckoned Mark to notice that there was a door on the north side of the rostrum. He was sure it had slammed shut, when they had entered. Mark picked up the phone and called Reagan, who answered the following second:

\- Cover the exit, may DeLucca want to escape! .- He shouted, making himself heard through the sound of bullets. Just hanging up, one of the men from the rostrum fell dead from her at his feet. His head had flown away.

Only, one man remained from DeLucca's and Samuel was thrown by him.

As soon as the mercenary saw him, he began to shoot him, but Samuel, still a beast, dodged the bullets easily. At the moment, he ran out of bullets. The crew stopped firing, knowing what was going to happen, and the silence settled in the industrial ship. The man began to recoil and when he was stuck to the wall, he threw the rifle and pulled out a revolver, but he had no option to shoot, Samuel was at his side. He caught her head in his hands, as he showed her his horrible fangs, and the yellow cold of his eyes, and broke his neck without thinking. The scientists could not take their eyes off the scene that was developing and when the noise of the neck when breaking, they all fell to the floor with the hands on the head.

At that moment, the door Danny had pointed at Mark, opened and a man appeared, just a second, just to shoot, and the bullet passed by brushing Mark's shoulder.

He did not flinch when he felt the burning sensation.

\- Hugh, Samuel! Lucca has to be there!

The hybrids were at the door, seen and not seen. Danny and Mark and the others began to search desperately, for a ladder to take them there. By the time, one of the men, found a spiral staircase in a corner, Hugh and Samuel had already entered.

They ran up as they heard the cries of the beasts, and some shots. A man was thrown from within, and bouncing on the railing of the rostrum, he went to the floor of the laboratory ...

When Mark and Danny entered, they saw Samuel with another man, who had already broken his stomach, and Hugh cornering DeLucca in a corner of the large room ...

Hugh turned around to see them coming, and then, DeLucca pulled a pistol from his back. He pointed quickly at Hugh, but Danny was faster than he, and shot him right in the heart.

Anthony DeLucca on receiving the shot, fell slowly, hit a table and fell to the ground dead, but before, a deadly bullet, came out of his pistol ...

* * *

 **London**

They arrived at noon after a long trip. Erik was driving through the streets of the big city, knowing where they were going.

They passed the door of a small hotel, and Stuart motioned for them to look at it.

\- Come on there ... it's your family ..."

They all turned to look at it, and immediately, they saw, that there was a pub, with a beautiful facade, very Scottish, with an incredible name ...

Cat read it, slowly:

\- "Rebecca's" ... I cannot believe it ...

Everyone laughed.

\- What a great sense of humor some people have-. Said Vincent.

\- Well, from what Mark told me, it was Dad and Uncle Nick's idea ... There's no better way to hide, than to let yourself be seen ...

Jt, Vincent, and Tess shook their heads, sighing.

They parked the cars in the hotel's garage. Erik motioned them down.

When they had all left, they picked up their respective little luggage.

In a few seconds, two men of Mark's age and as he had told Cat, much like him, but larger, they stepped out of one of the doors that communicated the building to the garage. They addressed them.

Erik greeted them by shaking hands. They knew each other when they had left Skye, a few months earlier on their way to New York, after Stuart had told them about the special pregnancy of Cat.

Then he went to her.

\- Cat, introduced you, to your cousins, Ian and Edward Reynolds ... Guys ... She's Catherine ... Mark's sister ...

One of them smiling broadly and without her doing anything, lifted her into the air and held her in his arms.

\- Cousin! We were looking forward to meeting you! I am Edward ...- He lifted an eyebrow and set her on the ground again, winking at him-. We've heard a lot about you ...

Cat smiled slightly embarrassed.

\- I imagine that yes ...

The other Reynolds, much like the late Kevin, came up to her and gave her another hug.

\- Congratulations on the birth of your children …- he said smiling, but more content than his relative.-. I imagined that it would not have been easy to leave them ... but anyway, we thought you would not come ... they would only do them .. .- looked at Erik and Stuart and then Vincent.

He approached him. He held out his hand.

\- I'm Vincent ... Cat's husband.

Ian nodded.

\- We know, we know you well… from a distance, but well ... Robert kept us informed at all times ...

Vincent did not know if the neutral tone of voice, with which Cat's cousin told him, that was due to English restraint or some second intention

Cat turned and introduced the rest.

\- These are…

Edward stepped forward.

\- Jt Forbes and Tess Vargas ...- He held out his hand. Then, Ian did the same.

\- I see, that our fame precedes us ...-. Jt said, shaking his hands, as he elbowed Tess.

Ian smiled.

\- Well, you are his best friends ... you are on the list ..

\- What list? .- Asked Tess intrigued.

No one answered.

The Reynolds waved at them to follow.

\- Follow us here, Murray is waiting for you in the pub ... Then I will take you to your rooms.

They all did.

Vincent could not help commenting.

\- Good name, for the Pub ...

They both smiled.

\- Yes ... I suppose if they had known she was alive, they would not have put it on.

Stuart frowned.

\- Do you know anything about her?

Ian nodded. They began to climb narrow stairs, their walls covered with clear wooden planks.

\- We've seen her from afar ... Stanley takes her out for a walk from time to time, through the gardens of the mansion ... She never goes out alone ...- Ian looked at him seriously-. We believe that he does it so that we see her ... We are sure that they know that we watch them.

They arrived at the pub which at that time had a good clientele. No one seemed to notice them.

Ian and Edward carried them across the room, perfectly decorated with motifs and pictures of Scotland, until they reached a dark wooden door. When they opened it, they found themselves in a large room, and as they had been told they saw Murray there, sitting in a comfortable wooden armchair, at a table, which had a pile of papers on it.

He got up quickly to see them, and went to greet them.

He hugged Cat and then Vincent.

\- First of all, congratulations for your children ... and I feel very sorry to have separated from them, but you were necessary to finish all this once and for all ..

He shook hands with Jt and Tess and the bersekers.

They were invited to sit, but they had been in a car for almost 10 hours and preferred to stand. Ian came out of the room, and went to get beer for everyone and something to snack on.

Then, he took a breath, sat down on the table, and began to speak.

\- I suppose they've already told you that all this is going on..- he said, looking at the four of them-. We have a photo, where one of them is seen in an official act ...

Everyone nodded.

He turned to take the photos from the table. He taught them. A red circle marks the blurred figure.

\- In this shot, it is impossible to see him if you do not look very well ... the shade of the curtain covers almost everything ... Ian, Edward and the others, looked at it a thousand times and in the end, they are almost sure that it is one of the hybrids which became here in London ...

\- ... and is part of the security of the prime minister? .- Asked Vincent, looking closely at the photo.

\- Yes ... because one of his previous members, has suffered a sudden heart attack and is dead ...

Cat nodded.

\- Dead ... Like William Vane and Karen, the director's secretary.

Tess leaned against the table.

\- They kill them and with careful references occupy their posts ... This takes a long time to prepare ...

Ian then came in with the beers and handed them out.

One of the Reynolds nodded.

\- They have had a lot of time to do it ... and that we have been like a grain in the ass ... but here they have had a lot of power ... Luckily in New York things are different ...

Murray cleared his throat.

\- ... You are right, but something more important than the photo itself ... .- He looked at all and took an envelope from the table - ... What is not I said is that this photo, I received it in my mailbox the day I called ... . It was in an envelope ... and that red circle was already made ... we have not drawn it ... and there is something else that is not yet taught and is the fundamental reason to have brought you so soon. He looked at Vincent and Cat-. I'm sorry guys, but ... -. He opened the envelope again and looked inside-. ... besides the photo, I found a note ... .- He handed them a yellow paper that he took out of the envelope.

Vincent came up to him, picked it up and read it aloud.

"You have 10 days so that everything is unleashed, if you do not stop it, there will be no turning back ... Remember: Swamp, N.O .."

No sooner had he read it, the words than they all thought, came out of his mouth:

\- There is a traitor among them!

Cat, could not believe this. Someone, from within the Consortium, had just helped them.

They were going to say something, all, when Murray's phone rang. He picked it up right away.

\- Tell me ... if they are here with me ... recently they have arrived ... .- answered, knowing who was calling and ordering all to be silent with a sudden gesture. He remained silent, as he nodded to what they were saying.

Vincent looked at Cat and vocalized ... "It's Mark." She sighed in relief.

Suddenly, Murray's face brightened and he smiled openly as he nodded. Stuart, Erik and Vincent did the same.

He pushed the phone from his ear and said:

\- They have entered the laboratories that ORTON, had put at the disposal of the consortium ... of the Baker ... and DeLucca has fallen ...

Joy overflowed in all of them, upon hearing him say that.

He went back to the phone.

\- You got one of the scien….- he began to ask Mark, but had to stop, because they kept saying something from New York. His expression changed and he slowly sat on the edge of the table and ducked his head.

\- Shit! .- Vincent shouted. Turning around and slamming the wall hard. A hole the size of his fist stayed in it when he pulled it back. Stuart sat down in a chair and covered his face with his hands. Erik remained impassive.

\- - Ok ... I'll tell them ... Call me as soon as you know something else ...

\- What the hell is going on? .- Asked Jt, holding Tess's hand. Cat did not dare ask.

Murray, hung up the phone, and answered Jt.

\- DeLucca is dead, but he has taken Hugh with him ...

* * *

 **It will continue ... The final fight is coming ...**

 **A kiss for all and infinite graces to continue reading ... And if you have arrived here, do not miss what is missing ... :))**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII**

 **London**

Cat, sitting on a wooden bench in a corner of the pub bar, watched as Stuart picked up the phone again while she drank tea, which she had just given to her, the waitress, Jodie, her cousin Denis's wife. The pub began to welcome the first customers of the afternoon, and the tables were filled with people who left work and wanted to relax for a while.

She stirred the red liquid, thinking how desperate inactivity was. They had been expecting news for two days, and these were not coming. The joy of the news of De Lucca's capture had been truncated by Hugh's death, but now, they realized that it might have been of no avail.

She just called the island, like every day, two or three times, and everything was in order.

The twins, surprisingly, were behaving very well and only ate, slept and smiled ... Cat imagined their little faces and felt her heart shrink. She sighed and took a sip of her tea. She mentally repeated herself, that she would soon see them, and tried to concentrate on something else.

She turned her eyes to Stuart to see how he was. Hugh's loss had affected him greatly.

The Scot had been on the phone all morning talking to Evan about what to do with Hugh's corpse.

Erik had not been involved in that question. He did not seem to agree with the idea of being buried on the island, but it was difficult to convince Stuart otherwise.

No sooner had he learned of the death of the hybrid, and to the astonishment of all, he counted slowly, as he had known him, and what he supposed to Stuart, to see, who trusted him.

That need arose after recovering from the mental and physical wounds of the abduction and death of Mary Reynolds, Nick's wife. Stuart totally abandoned his life, and accepted Robert Reynolds' invitation to stay with them, but he made the decision not to get involved in the mission they had

Despite this, he tried to convince some of the hybrids closest to him, that there were other options ... and that they were on the wrong side. He did not want the Reynolds to kill them ... That worked, and Hugh, Samuel and Andrew were his eyes and ears inside the Baker. His only fault ... not have known, at any time that Rebecca was alive.

He told his story, and he did not speak anymore ... He spent the rest of the day, drinking whiskey ...

Cat imagined that it would have helped him a lot, be able to say goodbye to him, as they did with Gerald and Andrew, but this time, that was impossible ... Samuel and Evan would take care of everything ...

Cat took another sip of her tea, watching him.

She caught air and looked back at her phone. Nothing. Mark was silent.

They had not figured out much either in those two days of waiting. They had been watching repeatedly, the videos that were shot during Murray's failed assault, and looking closely at some of the air photos that were taken and that detected the heat.

She opened the door and closed it quickly, leaving the bustle of the bar behind her, and slowly, went to the wall, which was opposite the door.

Cat wanted to take a look at those aerial photos, but she also wanted to do something else.

He had fallen in love, upon arrival of the paintings, and photographs of all formats, in black and white frames, carrying almost the entire wall. Small painted portraits, and photographs of what the Reynolds family story looked like, in pictures.

Until then, she had not had time to look closely at them, but now, taking advantage of Edward having taken Vincent, Tess and Jt to tour "their" domains, to explain how everything worked, including their security system , and had left her alone talking to her sister of the children, she thought that would be a good moment to contemplate it slowly.

The red-haired policeman of Scotland Yard still had friends in his body and had gotten copies of everything. The idea was that new eyes, look at all that material and find something that would have escaped Murrary and the Reynolds.

\- Do you want more tea? .- Jodie asked her, with a smile-. I have to go down to the basement for material to fill the cameras ... I'll prepare another, before I go?

\- No ... no need .. Enough, you have enough work .. .- She looked away from the berserk and put it on the door of the office-. I think I will enter there while waiting for the others, and I'll take another look at the aerial photos ... That "Lake N.W." ... we have to find out soon what it means ...

\- Okay, if you want anything you just have to tell me ... here I will be ..

\- Thanks Jodie ... If Vincent comes, you'll tell him where I am, okay?

\- Do not worry, I'll do...

Cat got off the bench, leaving a hole in the bar that was automatically occupied, and headed to her cousins' office. The place where they had met with Murray the day they arrived from the island.

She approached the wall and watched the faces of her ancestors who looked at her from their fixed pupils ... She smiled in admiration of the work of some painters who were able to capture even the transparency of some fabrics of the dresses of the time.

She was mesmerized to see those portraits, when suddenly the door of the office opened, letting in the noise of the pub.

Cat whirled around and found herself facing Ian.

\- You frightened me .- he told her instinctively.

His cousin closed the door quickly.

\- Sorry ... Jodie told me you were herev .- He smiled, approaching her-. ... what I did not imagine was that you were so focused.

Cat nodded and pointed to the wall.

\- Yes ... well ... since I came the first day I was fascinated by this wall ... I find it precious what you have done here ..

His cousin smiled and stood beside him.

\- It does not have much merit, everything is given to you ... I recognize that this family since the father of Rebecca, Robert, has been very united ... most of us are relatives in weave or fourth degree ... but still, it is as if we were brothers ... We are proud of it, even if it has its ... loads.

Cat looked back at the pictures and sighed.

Ian looked into her eyes, seeing the emotion in them. You could tell she felt all that as his too, and of course it was.

\- Let me take a tour of your family history ...

He approached a small picture of a newly married couple, aged over the years, who presided over the wall.

\- Robert, the patriarch of the family, was a freethinker, advocate and fond of anything that meant exploration and research. We have always believed that if he had not fallen in love with his wife, he would have been traveling all his life ... but love is love, the grief is that it did not last long ... Margaret died of tuberculosis when Rebecca had little more than 6 years ... she was practically raised by her father and her older brothers ... and that way, she became their equal ... Those are they the day of their wedding.

Cat thought she saw Rebecca's features on her father.

Ian moved a little to the right.

\- This portrait was of the complete family a few months before Margaret's death; The children are, by order of height, Robert, the eldest, and our ancestor, Arthur the Median, ancestor of Denis, and the smaller Edward. He was the one who was closest to Rebecca, getting to go with her to NY ... and it was who realized that she had disappeared ...

Cat approached the portrait and smiled amusedly, seeing a girl Rebecca, dressed in the fashion of the early nineteenth century, smiling innocently.

\- Robert was the one who betrayed Rebecca ...- He pointed to another portrait of a man of about 25 with a large mustache and short hair-. He married very young and always worked with his father, and along with him, and other men with their same concerns, founded a society to study the strange ... which eventually became the Consortium ... .- bit his lips.

Cat interrupted him.

\- I read Rebecca's diaries, and my father and Uncle Nick told me many things ... but seeing the pictures ... putting a face to so much name ... is fascinating ...

\- It has to be ... but I grew up seeing them, I guess I'm used to it ...

She ducked her head.

\- I was not so lucky ...

Ian looked serious and shook his head from side to side.

\- No ... Cat ... never say that ... great that you feel that fascination ... almost innocent, because of our history ... You were the one that you were lucky ... We immediately loaded with the weight of an obligation that would mark our whole life ...

Cat pursed her lips, staring at her cousin. She saw the same features as Kevin, stylized but very masculine features, high pompons ... only the color of hair and eyes. Unlike Kevin, who was red-haired, light-eyed, Ian was dark-eyed brown.

Ian, seeing that the magic of the moment was being lost, returned to the portraits and pointed to three columns, which descended from three portraits in particular.

\- All the portraits that depart from Rebecca's three brothers are from their direct descendants ... until they reach our parents and us ...

Cat went straight to one of the first portraits ... a young woman with blue eyes and a resolute eye on the painting. There was no descendant column beneath her.

\- Rebecca ...

Ian stepped closer.

\- Yes ... and besides, it is a beautiful painting ... They did it a few days before his birthday ... a few days before leaving for the adventure. I suppose his father in the bottom of his heart, was afraid of never seeing her again ... .- said. -. ... and that comes to be the same as saying, which was taken shortly before all this began. She was an advance in time ... Imagine what it must have been that a woman practically traveled alone at that time.

Cat smiled amused.

\- Knowing it now, I will tell you, it is not a woman like the others ... poor of the one who tried to mess with it! ... .- said blowing. She looked at the portrait again. - ... She was 24 years old, right, when she left?

Ian nodded and then asked, interested, folding his arms:

\- How is she now? ... Your father and Mark have told us things about how the miracle happened that allowed her to continue living, and everything related to her confinement ... but I imagine, still understanding that she has passed, it must be difficult to define ...

Cat nodded. He was right it was difficult. She looked at the portrait for a few more seconds before answering. She recognized herself, not in the physical resemblance, but in her gaze, in her determination of a determined woman ... She had seen her many times, when she looked in the mirror ...

She moved a little closer to the wall. Even though it was a dark portrait, in which the marks of the brush could be seen, one could see in her eyes the intense blue of the family, which the anonymous painter had managed to capture especially well. She had not inherited it, but Mark, yes.

\- "I would say, she has that same look," .-she said-. "but then it surrounds something timeless, a feeling that she has lived so long that everything is questionable ... She had, and has secrets that I know, we will never know , and certainly a will to survive incredible, in spite of everything and everyone ...

Since leaving the Baker she has evolved constantly, adapting to her new situation and I think she finally feels at ease with what she has close ... with us ... and with Stuart, and with his mission to stop to those who took advantage of their discoveries ... once and for all .. "

Ian snapped his tongue after hearing him say that.

\- If she had let Duncan kill them all ...- he lamented-. Maybe we would not have come to this ...

Cat bit her lower lip. That was something, that everyone had thought of at some point.

\- I can assure you, .- she began to say.- that she regrets not having done so, but in her defense she argues that she was not ready for it. She was not prepared to let her husband kill her brother ... or anyone who was in cold blood, to prevent a greater evil ... Now, it's easy to say by seeing everything that has happened, but then it was not ... you have to put yourself in that moment and think about what you would have done ... I, therefore, am unable to judge her.

Ian frowned slightly.

\- I understand what you say, Catherine, but you can not help thinking of what might have been, when you've seen so much blood, dear, and hated, in your hands ..."

Cat nodded at her cousin sadly ... She let it go for a few seconds and looked back at the wall. She had no arguments against that.

There was a photograph that had caught her attention, the same day they arrived.

It was a group of about 10 men of different ages, who were smiling at the camera. She seemed to recognize someone.

\- They're my father and Nicholas, right?"

Ian nodded.

-" Your father, Nicholas, my father Michael, my other Uncle Alexander ... Nicholas's brother, Alfred ... is now in Switzerland together with other of my cousins, bringing to light the dirty cloths of another Baker that was in Verna ... Your success in NY, has made everything come to light ... now, we just need a little push ... I hope Mark finds something soon ... here we have our hands tied, we are too few to fight openly against them

There is also my other uncle, cousin of your father, Henry ... And of course, we are those four teenagers who grabbed for the men without having anything clear where they had gotten, Edward, the tallest, me, by his side, Mark the blondest ... and Kevin ... ... .- His voice broke , but soon recovered. - ... We just met. They told us everything, like Mark, when we were teenagers, and soon we knew that something united us and we became something more than family ... we became almost inseparable friends ... .- He lowered his head -. His death ... it was horrible ... I think we have not recovered any of it ..."

Cat could not help asking him a question, seeing that the column had no continuation.

\- Do you have any family? Only Denis has told me to have a partner ...

Ian shook his head from side to side, slowly.

\- No, we, like your brother, have dedicated ourselves to this exclusively since then ... We have seen our parents suffer for relationships that have never come to work ... if you look there are no women in the photos ... our mothers and grandmothers, have always been better away from us ... and more secure .. Much more ... and yes, we give thanks that they had those relations, if not we would not exist, but for some reason, and without we have spoken between us, most decided not to leave this in inheritance ... The fight ends with us ... Of course, we are not monks .. .- he said smiling a little - but nothing serious ... no one who can miss us if we die ... The less you have better bonds ... the less you suffer ... and the less they suffer.

Cat looked at him with a hint of sadness in her eyes. He was right, but she could not help thinking that it was a sad choice of life. The same choice of life that Mark ... for a moment, she thought the idea that maybe, if she had known her destiny, would also have taken the same option, and missed the opportunity to be with Vincent, but then she discard it ... That was totally impossible ..

Ian continued talking.

\- Well, not only is Denis married ... Mike and Elizabeth, the cooks, you know them ... they are also family. They are dedicated to "take care" of this place, and of us when it is necessary ... they carry the pub, and much of the management of the hotel, and they, do not give the face unless there is no other remedy ...

\- "Why a hotel?" A pub? ... make sure there are always witnesses?

His cousin smiled.

\- Well, I admit that that does not come bad ... but when they have interested us to give us some fright, they have done it, and they has mattered very little, that there were innocent people.

Cat nodded. That was normal. They had never cared. With a sigh, she looked at the photo again.

-Is your father here with you?.- She asked looking at the dark-haired, intelligent-looking man between Robert and Nick.

\- No, my father died a few days before your father returned to NY ... they put a bomb in this house ... We were able to leave, all but him ...

Cat put her hands on her head.

\- I'm so sorry ... Did you really they dare do that? .- She asked in surprise.

He shook his head from side to side.

-" Yes, they dare ... Cat, all this building, composed of three independent buildings**, one of them where is the apartment, where you are staying, is built on the lot where Rebecca's house was. It has suffered fires, explosions, everything very subtle ... but with a single end ...

My father was killed shortly before your own died, Thomas. An unfortunate coincidence ... which, by the way, leads to many others, perhaps not so unfortunate, but rather surprising."

Cat stood still. She did not expect to have to remember Thomas at the time, and she did not know what to say. She left that topic, and focused on the other "things" that Ian had hinted at.-

Surprising coincidences? What do you mean?

She heard Ian swallow. His cousin leaned on the table and said:

\- Cat ... sit a moment ... I want to tell you something ...

Cat ignored him, staring at him. He had frowned, and his dark brown eyes had grown darker.

\- Your father did not tell you, the whole truth of Vincent's kidnapping ...

Cat smiled, lips tight.

\- What a novelty ...- she said, narrowing her eyes.

Ian smiled slightly.

\- Do not keep it in mind ... in this "profession", you have to know how to keep secrets ... - swallowed again - I think that being our cousin, Mark's sister, and one more of the family, I must be sincere with you ..

\- Shoot ...- she told him to go through that moment, as soon as possible ... She could see in the distance that he was having a terrible time, and was curious to know that his father had "forgotten" to tell her.

\- Ok ...- He caught air and started -. When Bob returned to NY, he did it for two reasons ... first because the death of my father had left him very touched ... just like me ... and with a lot of anger inside ... and while we were preparing the burial ... we got information coming from Kevin . Although your father was here at the time, Nick stayed in NY watching his son from away, and in contact with Mark ... He told us that we still do not know how, but that the Consortium had long ago located Gabriel Nehru, one of the children in the Chimera program who had disappeared under another name ... Gabriel Lowan ... does it sound, true?

Cat nodded.

\- Yes, of course…. - sh e frowned suddenly-. One moment, Ian ... Mark knows what you're going to tell me?"

He just nodded.

Cat narrowed her eyes and heaved the air out of her lungs. "They are a lost case", she thought angrily.

\- "Do not even consider it ...- he said, and seeing that she did not say anything, he went on-. Well, the fact is, Lowan was one of the assets on our list. Nick tried to go for him, but he escaped ... the problem was that he was an assistant to the district attorney, and it was very difficult to get close to him ... As soon as, we arrived, we took care of the body of the Bustamante hit man that Gabe had destroyed ... we did not want the coroner to ask questions. In addition, we imagined that the Consortium would go and look for it. They, I suppose, decided to wait for Gabe, when they needed him ... According to Kevin, they thought he had the beast controlled ... When we arrived we went directly to him ... We left his apartment and found laboratory equipment, destroyed ... at that time, we did not know why he used it."

Cat nodded again and explained it to him, though by now, she was sure he already knew. Ian realized she needed to tell him, but for her, than for him.

\- Gabe was dying ... He needed to kill Vincent to take all his immune systems and to live ... - caught air.- When I saw Vincent, flying in that net, I thought that my only chance, was for him to live ... But when I revived him, what I did was heal him ... I do not know how, nor why, but it was ... The beast was gone ... until they arrived They ... If you think it cold, save your life, change mine.

Ian said nothing to that, but of course it was undeniable that Lowan had much to do with everything that happened afterwards.

Cat continued to speak, voicing her thoughts.

\- It's funny ... I made a mistake similar to Rebecca ... if I had let Gabe die they would have changed a lot of things ...

Ian shook his head.

\- Do not think about that Cat ... you've said it before with Rebecca .. every situation is in a moment and nobody can judge the decisions we made ... .- smiled .- I still?

She nodded.

\- After you saved his life ... in the Consortium they soon learned that something was happening with him and one of his collaborators got a sample of his DNA ... They found out that it was clean ... Kevin told us ... - the corners of his lips rose slightly - you know what your father had thought about him ..

Cat smiled, remembering.

\- Yes ... and ... better an ex-beast, than a beast ... - she shook her head from side to side. How simple it was! .- She sighed-. Thank goodness, that things have changed.

The two smiled imagining the "good" Bob Reynolds.

\- ... I was also with Lowan, another of the orphans. - Ian continued. - ... I think you knew her as Tyler ... We think she was a sleeping asset, although they did not use women for that ... We analyzed once her DNA, in a first meeting we had with her, and we saw that her genetics were also altered ... that's why Bob killed her ... we escaped once, but she would not do it more... It was a surprise to know that she was related with Lowan.

Cat listened to him without blinking.

\- The thing is, when we found out about Lowan, Bob decided to come immediately to hunt him ... and I came with him ... I could not bear to see my father buried in the family pantheon ... and that's why your father and I, took the first flight to NY ...

\- ... and when you arrived, the Consortium found out, and sent a photo to Thomas ..

Ian looked at his cousin, somewhat worried, but kept talking.

-Yes, that's right ..He called us.- He ran his hand through his hair, staring at Cat-. You have to understand that neither of us knew who Vincent Keller, was except a name on the list of the Muirfield project ... We did not know that he was alive .. not even that he was related to you .. Thomas did not tell us the name of the problem, when he spoke with my father ... .- Ian sighed .- ... He did not come to the place where we had stayed and we imagined that something had happened ... Bob called to his firm and they told to him that he had run over, and that was very serious ... - Ian saw that Cat made efforts to retain the tears and changed the subject. It was painful to talk about a dead father ... The same thing happened to him.- ... well, returning to Lowan ... we knew where the mansion of his family was, and we decided to go for it with everything ...

\- The helicopter ... -she said in a low voice.

That part was not going to be very happy for Cat either, he thought, as he nodded.

\- Yes ... the idea was to kill Lowan ... but in a second everything changed .. We saw a beast fight against Lowan, and we were very surprised ... we did not know who it was ... Bob killed Lowan, saving Vincent to die, do not forget, and I threw the net, which the helicopter carried, on Vincent. Bob told me not to kill him ... and at that moment, I saw a young woman rising from the ground with a weapon ... we saw how you got to him and took his hand in a vain attempt to prevent us from... and I was going to shoot you, thinking that maybe you were Muirfield ... professional deformation, I'm sorry ... .- he said, bowing his head- . ... but then, Bob prevented me. He told me that you were his daughter ... Cat ... and I swore to you that I have not seen him more confused in all my life ... - after saying this he stopped talking, waiting for Cat's reaction.

She stared at him, with a bunch of questions in her head.

\- But my father did not kill him ... he used him only against the "bad guys" ...

Ian nodded.

\- We can say that we reset him ... and we had to fool Zhao, for that ... He never knew of our existence, so when we decided it was a good idea to use Vincent to kill the hybrids, we go to him ... Bob was so ... amazed ... that you were close to one of them, that for a few days, when we had him unconscious, we did not know what to do with him ... then he came up with that idea ... for the first time In a long time it cost him to kill someone, and it was because he did not know that there was between you and him ...

Cat just closed her eyes. She did not want to get into it ...

-... So, we went to Zhao ... - continued to tell Ian.- ... getting his collaboration, we made a weapon, which could end the hybrids with more ease, and by the way, we controlled for that Vincent killed him when he was ready, using his own unique new serum. We had just found out that he was selling his own guinea pigs to the highest bidder ... It was the moment .. ..- he caught air.- You have to know that the FBI, through an FBI agent , called Brian Hendrick, who had been part of the Baker's clientele network for some time, was an intermediary between some of the high commanders of the army and them, to implement the Muirfield project ... He found it comfortable working for the FBI, and he never heard of us from the Consortium ... Zhao was just a scientist ...

Cat raised her hand, motioning him to stop talking. The agent's name was familiar.

\- One moment ... One moment .. Brian Hendrick? That was the FBI internal affairs agent who interrogated me for arresting my father and wanted to catch me too ... I wanted to know who I fired ... - Cat stared in front of her-. .. maybe, if he worked for them , What I wanted to find out was if I had shot Vincent! ... .-Cat ripped her bangs out of her eyes, amazed, raising the volume of her voice with every word she said-. .. That's why so many questions about my father's wounds ... I knew there could be a beast! Fucking bastard!

Ian smiled.

\- ... Mark had a long conversation with him after that and I think that since then, he's ... disappeared ... .- said slowly.

Cat would not ask.

\- Keep up with Vincent ... - encouraged him.

\- Ok ... We knew who Vincent was, by his footprints and we got Zhao to sell us his new improved formula, and that he on his own was selling to the highest bidder ... I no longer trusted the Consortium ... He was clear that at any moment they could do without him ... he knew too much. That formula is what we injected Vincent ... but we asked him to make it a little special ... Vincent could not heal again as fast as before ... Bob was very upset to know that you were somehow linked to him and was not willing To allow it

\- I ... I know that, believe me, I know very well ...- Cat licked his lips. His mouth had gone dry-. Now I have a couple of questions to ask you ... Scar?

He nodded.

\- We took it to be a better soldier ... When you dedicate to go eliminating people, and more specifically beasts, it is better not to have anything that can make you stand out from the anonymous crowd ...

\- Okay .- she said, understanding the motives-. ... and now tell me, where did you have it locked up to turn it into a killing machine?

Ian smirked.

\- I think you already know ...

Cat nodded as she said slowly.

\- In the basement of Rebecca's house, right?

His cousin nodded his head. Cat kept talking, confirming her suspicions.

\- It was he who made those marks with his claws ... not those that Rebecca locked ...

Ian took a breath ... took a few seconds to answer.

\- Yes ... it was him ... when he began to feel that he was losing his memories ... when he refused to forget you ...

Cat put her hands to her face.

\- "There is no destiny" ... .- said remembering what had seen engraved in the stone.

Ian only had one question ... and a plea, to ask her.

\- I hope you can forgive the pain that may have caused you ... We did not know ... It was you, and he was a beast ... there was nothing else ... and ... did you tell Vincent?

Ian ran his hand down his neck, saying that ... he'd already been told how Cat's husband was spending them.

She simply shrugged.

\- Do not worry about the first thing ... if I have forgiven Bob, how can I not forgive you? ... you did me a lot of damage ... but I understand the reasons .- she said sighing .- and as for the question ... I do not know ... now, I can only think, that I do not think I'm able to return to Down there ... No doubt he will have to know ... at some point ... - He looked at Ian into his dark eyes-. ... That place is our home now, even though Rebecca has been living in it ... It's the house where I want to raise my children, demons! I do not think I can forget that Vincent was locked up there ... losing hope .. - She got up from the armchair and started pacing the room.

\- You want me to go on? Ian asked after a few seconds.

She nodded, stood and shoved her hands into the back pockets of her jeans, and waited for him to do so.

Ian did not wait long ...

\- When Vincent was fully operational, I left, went back to London ... Bob had some friends in the FBI, including Agent Tucker, until he was killed ... They controlled Vincent and Zhao, playing with both of them, until Vincent killed Zhao ... and I'm sure the Consortium thanked us.

At that moment the door of the office opened and Vincent, Tess, Jt and Edward entered. Ian stopped talking and watched his cousin's reaction.

Vincent went straight to his wife and kissed her, noticing her racing heart at that moment, as Tess told them what they had been taught. Cat only smiled, hugging Vincent, and listening to them, occasionally glancing at Ian.

\- We are perfectly protected ... The whole block is theirs ...

\- Yes, Ian told me that it was the land where the old Reynolds house was built ..

Tess started to tell her, leaning against the table while the others sat down. Edward gestured to Ian and they left the office, apologizing.

\- You know then that they are now three buildings joined by the garage ... the hotel, with the restaurant, the pub and the rooms distributed in the total 5 heights, and two on the sides with apartments for them, those that give the square, and others for guests like us, who are those whose windows overlook the Thames ... Well ... there are surveillance cameras in the four corners of the block and in the first and last floors surveillance equipment ...

Vincent interrupted as he made Cat sit on top of him grabbing her by the waist.

\- As Edward has told us, they have suffered many attacks from them ... the original house was burned, in the winter of 1850, just the day after a notice in the Times with the name "Lord Percival Chester Byrney "who was one of the founders of society and Robert's death, at the hands of Duncan, ... You know Rebecca killed him just before they caught her ... and that must have been their way of revenge ... Only the stone fireplace we saw in the dining room ... The grandparents of your father and Of the parents of the others, all died of violent deaths ... They have had to rise again and again ...

Hearing that, Cat, could not help but say, looking seriously at Rebecca's painting:

\- They are hard ... they will never surrender ... for each one that fell others took their mission ... until now ...

The others were going to look in the direction she was looking, to know the reason for the serious expression of her face, when the door swung open, and Stuart entered, saying quickly and determinedly.

\- Tomorrow morning I want to go near Convington House ... I want Rebecca to feel that we are with her and not lose hope ... will anyone want to come with me?

* * *

 **New York**

Lynn looked up from the book she was reading, sitting on the spiral staircase of the great hall, when she heard a distant sound of footsteps. The speed of her heartbeat increased, as she heard them approaching, and regained her normalcy, when she heard, as she walked away, and contrary to what might seem, the memory of the Ethan visit was not what it made her nervous.

She sighed and turned her attention back to the book she was reading, Shakespeare's sonnets ... she had found it the previous morning in Vincent's room, and when he opened it, she had seen a dedication: "Shakespeare knows everything." Without knowing very well why, she put it in the pocket of his jacket.

She had reread it all that night and immediately knew that dedication for reference to Sonnet XXIX. She read it again, now, aloud, sitting on that step of the stairs:

 _"When in disgrace with Fortune and men's eyes,_

 _I all alone beweep my outcast state,_

 _And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries,_

 _And look upon myself and curse my fate,_

 _Wishing me like to one more rich in hope,_

 _Featured like him, like him with friends possess'd,_

 _Desiring this man's art, and that man's scope,_

 _With what I most enjoy contented least._

 _Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising,_

 _Haply I think on thee, and then my state,_

 _Like to the lark at break of day arising_

 _From sullen earth, sings hymns at heaven's gate;_

 _For thy sweet love remember'd such wealth brings_

 _That then I scorn to change my state with kings." *******_

She was sure that book had given it to Catherine. In that poem was the essence of how Vincent felt, and what she had meant to him. Of course, who said that it was one of the most romantic poems ever written, he was right.

She gently stroked the book's skin cover. Lots of questions had formed in her mind during the three days that Vincent had been held in the deepest tunnels

She heard footsteps again, and this time, even before she lifted her head from the book, she heard Devin's voice calling her.

\- Lynn! You are here?

She immediately got up from the step where she was sitting and started down the stairs, after putting the book back in the pocket of her jacket.

\- Yeah ... is something wrong?

The man nodded.

\- Marie asks me if you can help them prepare dinners for those who do not want to stay ... Caroline and Erin, are in the infirmary, with colds, and has been left without help. Emily has gone ... and they have thought to ask you ... but as long as you are well ...

Lynn smiled. She had been up for two days with vomiting and dizziness, so she had let her rest ... but she was not sure if it was because of the pregnancy or the nerves of not knowing what Vincent was going through alone, despite the fact that they had told her, a thousand times, that he would be fine ... and that he only needed a little time ... but ...

She got up from the stairs and went straight to him.

\- Of course ... but first I wanted to tell you something ...

Devin nodded. Lynn caught air, and said:

\- Maybe, you could take me to where Vincent is ... I'm worried that this alone ...

The expression on the face of man changed radically.

\- I do not think that's a good idea ... He will decide when he has to return ...- he said seriously-. Neither does Jacob dare to descend ... and it is his son. He has gone through this before, trying to help his father, at other times like these, and realized that he should not have done ... is not nice ...

She ducked her head. She knew that but did not want to give up hope.

\- Yes...but... - Lynn pulled the book from the pocket of her jacket and showed it to him-. ... but he might not be what he needed ... Catherine could ...

She stopped talking when she saw Devin move his head from side to side.

He took her hand and stroked it. He had seen his relationship evolve since minute one, and although a part of him was glad for his friend, he thought she deserved someone to tell her the truth.

\- Lynn ... I know this is going to hurt you ... but you, you're not Catherine, and although it's obvious that something unites you both ... can not compare with the relationship they had ... That only happens, if it happens, once in a lifetime ...

-... but ... he ... I ...- the young blonde refused to believe it.

\- Forget it ... it's impossible ..."-he said firmly.-. Cathy's memory is too powerful.- He looked at the book she still held in her hand-. He has read it a thousand times, and keeps doing it, every night ... and you know why? ...

Lynn nodded sadly. Devin's sincerity was hurting her a lot ...

-... because they read it to each other ... I know him many years ago and I know what he has gone through after she died, and I can assure you that for him he will never die ... he sees her in his son, he sees her In each of the corners of these tunnels, in every street of the city .. and he feels that he is always with him ... -. He squeezed her hand tightly-. I do not deny that he can not feel something for you, it's more, it's true, he feels it ... but Lynn, would you be able to be with him, knowing that inside his heart you are not alone? And that the feeling he, now, feels for Cathy is stronger than he will ever feel for you, even though she is dead, and you, live?

She squinted, trying to be strong enough not to cry, barely getting it.

She swallowed. She looked at the book for a few seconds and handed it to Devin. He took it.

\- Please, could you leave it on your bedside table? I'm going to help Marie, and Emily...

She did not say anything else, just walked out of the large common room, with the clear idea that she had a lot to think about ... if her badly wounded heart left her.

* * *

 **Near Convington House**

Stuart got out of the van and stood in the middle of the road. It was a sunny morning, and only a few clouds in the distance made it impossible to see a perfect blue sky. Despite the number of trees that populated the lush forest that lay between them and the house, he saw her walk.

She was walking alone, but he could feel someone else with her.

He closed his eyes and heard her heart beating slowly and rhythmically ... He wanted with all his might to hurl himself at her, and to take her away, destroying anyone who put her in his way ... but he knew that he could not ... he would not go very far without being detected ... and that would endanger the whole operation ... They could not fail ... This time no ... although he was clear that if they were not able to defeat them, he would enter there, no matter that they both died in the attempt ... he did not want to leave her alone and he was sure, that she would want the same thing.

He watched her a little more, as Erik got out of the car. The gray-haired berseker, was sure that this reaction of his brother, was because he could not stand still waiting, after Hugh's death ... And that he did not like ... that his Stuart did not think clearly ... and being there now, it was not thinking clarity ... That woman had trapped him without remedy and to take erroneous decisions ... which could be terribly dangerous, for all .

Edward remained in the driver's seat while the four, Vincent, Jt, Cay and Tess, who had not wanted to miss the excursion, looked out the windows and watched the place with the photos of Murray in their hands. It was their first approach to the terrain ...

\- Stuart ... I do not think she can feel that far, even if she has part of our blood ... -Erik said, trying to persuade him to get inside the vehicle.

Stuart held up his hand and told him to wait a few seconds. He was sure she could feel him.

Just then, he watched her stand, looking right in her direction, and could feel her little heart racing.

\- Yes, my dear ... I am here ... - said very low - ... Do not lose hope.

* * *

Rebecca a couple of miles from him, she felt him immediately. She was enjoying, if she could call it enjoyment, to go out each day for a couple of hours from her cage, to stroll, while Stanley grabbed her arm tightly, and told her a lot of trivia that would make her very bored.

As soon as she approached the edge of the stone path, waiting for him to join her in that daily habit, she felt, as all her senses picked up the near presence of Stuart, and in an instinctive move she put her hands to her face, trying to keep tears from flowing down her cheeks. She could not see him. .. but he was there, somewhere in that forest, and he was watching her.

A radiant smile flashed across her face ... and then, breaking the magic of the moment, a voice was heard behind her.

\- I see her especially smiling this morning, Miss Reynolds.

She turned quickly to see Owen behind her carrying a cup of tea.

Rebecca closed her eyes for a fraction of a second. She had made the mistake of being carried away by the emotion of feeling Stuart again, and they should not know it.

She picked up the cup, smiling, and turned her gaze to the splendid landscape around her.

\- Yes ... it must be the sun ... It was a wonderful day and everything smells musty ... I've always been fascinated by this smell ...

Owen smiled, putting his hands behind his back. Rebecca could clearly see the butt of a small revolver peeking out from beneath his flawless suit. She took a sip of her tea from spices, at the attentive gaze of the Chester's assistant.

\- The rain gets everything impregnated with that smell ... and you know that here we will not have anything else, but rain ... - he said.

Rebecca nodded. She drank her tea with two sips and Owen picked up the cup, which he placed on top of a silver waitress who had taken the garden to serve tea.

\- You're right ... I never, even though it seems strange, has never bothered the rain ... Although I recognize that after being locked up, it is a relief to see this sun ...

She glanced briefly at the place in the distance where Stuart was ... It would be so easy to run into his arms ... but no, she could not do it with Owen armed only a few inches from her ... She did not think for a moment that he hesitated to shoot.

\- Mr. Stanley has asked me to keep you company while he handles very important matters ...

Rebecca raised her eyebrows.

\- Lately he always has very important matters to attend ... -. She said with barely concealed irony.

Owen stood beside him.

\- Yes ... it's true ... but do not worry, you will not be alone. Do you allow me to accompany you on your walk? ... I'm sure you has to be a great talker ...

Rebecca smiled.

\- Do not doubt it ...

Owen smiled.

\- What do you say if we talk a little history? the Second World War? Is a topic that I am passionate about.

Rebecca nodded.

\- I give the reason in which it is ... any moment or subject in particular? .- She asked him.

Owen began to speak visibly excited to share his wisdom on one of his favorite subjects, while Rebecca took one last look right in front of her ... and then turned around to take that walk, surrounding the house with slow pace, while her heart still beating at a frenetic pace.

* * *

 **New York**

Mark entered the office of the police station, greeting Gary with his hand, not waiting for the director to be warned.

He found him sitting at his table reading, worried about some papers, while he stroked his mustache. Mark noticed that there was no one else in the large office.

Frank looked up as soon as he saw him enter. His expression was a mixture of anger, sadness and rage. It was hard to see in a man as imposing as him, all those expressions together.

\- Can you believe that, in spite of everything, the county judge refuses to hand them over to us?" "..." He threw the papers on the table and some fell to the ground.

Mark said nothing, bent down to pick them up.

Frank got up annoyed.

\- Leave them! They are nothing more than a string of nonsense ... I hate the bureaucracy ... .- He went to a small piece of furniture near the window, opened a door, and took out two glasses and a bottle.

\- I'm not very good at drinking at this time ... but I need it today ...

He poured some Kentacky bourbon into the glasses and handed one to Mark.

He took it and took a small sip.

\- Did not Erin's request work, clarifying the urgency of our action for risk of flight? .- He asked.

Frank shook his head. He kept the golden liquor in his mouth, savoring it, and after swallowing it with his eyes closed, he replied.

\- He says that we should have warned him ... and that he intends to stay with the detainees for 24 hours more ... We have strictly forbidden to enter the factory ... we can not look for more evidence, nor can we get the scientific content. ... - He sighed.- Of course, we can not go there to interrogate them. We have our hands tied ... .- He sat down in one of the armchairs that his team members used when they worked with him, fixedly to Mark.- I feel as if he were beating me against a wall ... and besides we are running out of time ... John's phone rang again ... it was the other two numbers ... Ethan And Stanley is sure to have imagined what is happening ... and if they can not communicate with De Lucca, take action ... also, those phones have been disconnected ... This is a damn disaster ...

Mark nodded, thinking of all the people who cared and who would be in danger if those two felt cornered, and with the glass in his hand, went to the window.

\- I thought that ending De Lucca would be the final blow ... but it turned out to be a dead end ... There is no more information about him than what we knew ... there was nothing in that office, and we know nothing of his life outside the Consortium ... For not having, we do not even have his footprints ... He's just a damn corpse at an autopsy table ... - he looked out the window at the bench where he sat the day the deception started to John.- With how close we were! ... I was convinced that behind him, the others would fall like dominoes, until they reached the root of everything ...

\- I thought the same thing ...

They both raised their glasses without looking at each other and drank a long drink. They remained silent for a few minutes, feeling both the same: an incredible impotence.

\- How's your wound?.- Frank asked, breaking the silence between them and staring at Mark's shoulder.

Well, it was just a touch ... I was lucky ...

She turned away from the window as he answered and sat down beside him.

Reagan set the glass on the table and kept asking. They had other things to deal with.

\- Did the Scots say anything about Hugh's corpse?"

Mark nodded.

\- Yes ... they told us to keep him at the Baker until they can take him home ... Stuart, said, that for him, Hugh was one of them, and he had no family to whom he could give him back ... , His place was to be among them when he died .. - he left the glass on the large oval table and closed his eyes for a moment .- I can not stop reliving the instant I saw the bullet hit his full forehead .. He died in that very second ... and I swear I saw him in his eyes ... I watched them go out ... before they collapsed on the ground.

Frank got up and went to his table.

\- Do not be mortified so Mark ... I know we've had a few days so hard... but you should not let it bother you ...

Mark smiled wryly.

\- That is easier said than done ... - his mind flew to the only person that could help him, which he had not seen since three days ... did not dare to approach her ... was afraid that she go away, after how he fled from her, that night.

The director of the police sat at his table, smiling, in turn.

\- I know ... but you have to try ... By the way, Captain Ward has called asking when I'm going to release ... your absence and Catherine, it shows a lot ... .- he stayed thinking a few seconds - I think it's time to tell him everything ...

At that moment the door opened without anyone calling, and Gary walked slowly into the office. It seemed that the weight of the universe had fallen on his shoulders.

\- He just called Samuel ... They have found them... well, what is left of them ... - he said, trying to hold back the tears.

Mark rose from his chair.

\- Samuel? Who did he find?

Frank did not move even an inch in his seat. He had hope, obviously unfounded, that they were alive. Now, that hope had just died.

\- Send the coroners and a couple of ambulances ... - he told his aide. Gary nodded and left the office, closing the door behind him. Frank put his arms on his desk for a few seconds and then, sighing, picked up the phone. I'll call their relatives ...

Mark understood that at once.

\- Samuel has found Karen and William ...

Frank nodded, as he reached into his address book for the family telephones Gary had signed up for. His responsibility forced him to say it in person, but William's father lived in California, and Karen's father in Florida ... By this time, he would have to do it by phone. It was no time for travel.

\- Samuel came to see me this morning ... - he began to explain to Mark-. He said he had the feeling that John had taken the bodies to the Bennett ... They took Gerald ... and Aaron Baker ... I sent him to check it along with some members of the team ...

\- And he was right ...

\- Yes...

He did not say anything else. Before the respectful and dismayed look of Mark, began to mark the numbers, to give the news, that never want to give.

* * *

Evan turned around twice around the table where he lay down the body of Anthony De Lucca, Baker's chief security officer. He had met him when he was there, although their encounters were rather casual, only in the dinners organized by Morgan. The security chief was not too fond of walking the labs and he always heard rumors that he did not feel very comfortable dealing with the hybrids.

He had tried to trace his movements once they brought him there ... but he did not have enough technique yet to do so from a dead man ... On Clayton's industrial ship, Samuel tried, but he was too moved by the death of his friend, and he could not do anything. Now, as Frank Reagan had told him, they were forbidden to go back there, and another door which was closed.

He did not know what to do that could give him a clue about who that man was. Something had to have somewhere? He had no documentation, no phone, no keys, no computers in the office ...

\- Where the hell are you hiding your life? He asked, folding his arms and staring at him.

The dental plaques had not worked and the fingerprints had long since been erased. There were no birthmarks, no wounds, no broken bones, nothing that could identify him ...

On the other hand, Evan had tried to track Ethan, from where he stayed with Lynn, the day he went to see her, but he had not. He moved a lot and knew how to do it.

He sighed, thinking, frustrated, that Vincent would have been of much more use than he, and went to the large laboratory table. He picked up the bag with the little that the dead man had on it and overturned it on the smooth surface.

They could not surrender after all they had lost, after all they had sacrificed and everything that was at stake ... By now, if their guesses were true, it could be on the verge of unleashing chaos.

He was very clear that the current life of Anthony De Lucca, was the Consortium and its cause .. but when it began to create such a strong bond, that joined it to that organization? ... It would not be more than 50 years .. De Lucca had to be recruited after building the building financed by Baker, well afterwards ... So, what was his life before? ... and after the Baker's fall?

He was going to search again for what little he had on the dead man, when someone knocked on the door of the laboratory. He did not know who he could be, and he could not help but get nervous.

Without waiting for an answer, Angela Baker came out the door. Evan breathed a sigh of relief.

\- Hi! Can I come? .-She asked, entering directly. She was dressed in tight jeans and a plaid shirt. Her hair pulled up in a high bun and a pair of low-heeled boots.

Evan hurriedly covered the corpse of De Lucca with a white sheet.

\- I do not know if I can say this ... but how informal you are dressed! .- He said feeling that he needed some relaxation at that time.

Angela smiled and nodded.

\- Yes ... it is that today I did not want to get up too much ... I do not have any obligation, and I just wanted to rest before leaving tomorrow for L.A ... I have a meeting with one of my affiliates ... I just came to see if you could give me more doses of mine ... I do not know when I will return, I think I will spend some time on the West coast ... .- She licked her lips.-. And to ask if it is going to be necessary to continue taking it ... Jt told me that maybe you are going to be the last ..

Evan cocked his head slightly.

\- I think we can say that you will be clean very soon ... but give me a margin ... - he said thoughtfully .- Now we are very busy ... Keep taking the dose, and on your next visit, I hope, with Jt already here, we can Make another study ...

She left her black handbag on one of the side tables, pulled out a small box and handed it to Evan. She leaned against the table, watching as he walked toward one of the refrigerators, which held the samples of the Baker's former patients. She did not take off the black leather jacket that looked, felt some cold that morning. Her expression became worried at the thought of how far away the others were-how far away Vincent was. She took his image from her mind quickly, she knew that did not do him any good.

\- Do you think they'll come back soon?.- She asked quietly.

Evan, took the intended serum from her and put it in the box. Slowly he went to the table and gave it to her. She put it in her purse, waiting for a sincere answer to her question.

He stood looking at her as he reached into the pockets of his white coat.

\- Yes, I think they will .- he answered earnestly-. I have to do it, if not, it would be to give up all hope ...

Angela sighed.

\- How are things going? If you can tell me, of course ...

Evan showed him one of his characteristic English smiles, which always hide something more than a simple smile.

\- Well, considering that you're helping us in everything you can, I think you deserve to be informed.

He gave her a summary of everything that had happened to John and De Lucca, and to the impasse they were in now.

\- The problem is that time is running out. We thought the key would be him, but for now ... nothing ...

Angela looked at the metal stretcher.

\- Is that him? He asked.

Evan sighed and as he made an idea flow through his mind.

\- Do you want to see it? Maybe you recognize his face ... maybe he had a relationship with your father.

She looked at him slightly reluctantly.

\- It's very disgusting?

\- No ... It's a clean shot in the heart ...

They went to the stretcher, and after Angela nodded, Evan pushed the sheet away from Anthony De Lucca's face.

She frowned and looked closely at the dead man's face.

\- If I am honest, he is not unknown to me... .- she said looking at Evan-. What was your position within the organization?

Evan swallowed.

\- His security chief ... we assume that in the Consortium, he also had an important role.

Angela looked at him again.

\- I may sound like I've seen him talking to my late father ... but I can not tell you any more ... I'll keep thinking about it ... if you do not mind, I'll take a picture of him.

Evan pursed his lips and nodded. They did not lose anything with her. He trusted Angela's discretion.

He turned, went to his purse, took out his cell phone, and came back. Once Angela made a couple of pictures, Evan covered it again.

While she put the phone back in her purse, Evan went to the table where he had spread the few things De Lucca had carried on the day he was killed.

It was fortunate that Mark and Danny could put the body in one of the vans with which they got there, before all that was filled with County policemen ... The shooting had been heard in the league and they soon realized that they would visit. If they had not, they would not have been able to get the body later.

Angela approached Evan, and she noticed what he was looking at so closely.

\- This is how little we find him ...- Evan explained. You see, a silver ring, without any mark ...

\- On which finger did he take it?

\- In the thumb ... it does not contribute anything ...

Evan picked up a black suit stained with the victim's blood.

\- This costly costume ... which of course is made to order ... and with the name of the tailor ...

Angela opened her eyes. Evan shook his head back and forth, with the same expression of disappointment.

\- Do not put that face ... - he said to her - ... we went to talk with him ... "Made for Mr. De Lucca" he told us verbatim. He was going to get his errands, and he paid in cash ... Nothing out there ... -He raised a hand-. What's more, it occurred to Mark to look in the cameras surrounding the tailor's building, in case he had taken a taxi, and that could lead us to find out an address ... Nothing, ... was walking, and in a couple of crosses we lost ... The cameras in those places did not work ...

\- What a bad luck!

\- Yes ... that's what we think ... -. He continued to point out what little remained-. ... a handkerchief without brand new ... although it does not matter because the DNA we have extracted has not contributed anything ... and this pendant that carries the neck ... Not so it seems that the silver is good ... could have a girlfriend ... who knows? There are no names, no trademarks of any kind ...

The heir of the Baker empire, she stared at the pendant. Evan realized that there was something in his expression that he had not seen before ... Unbelief?

Angela approached it slowly and picked it up the chain.

Evan looked at her intently.

\- If I am honest, I have hardly paid any attention to it...there are certain models of split pendants like this ...

Angela caught the half-heart as she nodded.

\- You're right there are hundreds ... but none like this ... - she said raising her head and looking at him with cheeks burning with emotion.

Evan took the pendant from her hand. It had a half-heart signature, it was silver and in the center, another half-heart stood out, this time formed ... by a green crystal ...

\- The color of that gem is wonderful, almost ... it is magic ... It is not any emerald ... I can assure you, I understand these things. Many years ago I dedicated myself to the design of jewels ... It has different shades and shines that despite being something so small it catches you ... and gives you peace ..- Angela spoke slowly as if it were under the effects of a deep impression.

Gem! Peace! Those words exploded in Evan's brain when he heard them. His hands began to tremble. How could he have been so blind! He had become obsessed with the ordinary shape of the pendant, but he had not noticed the small unpolished green stone!

He went to one of the sample shelves and, after opening the door, took one of the gems that Stuart had loaned them to study. He smiled remembering what Jt had told him the day before. The bastard as he had played with them!

He grabbed her with a strong fist against it and felt it immediately ... his anger, his anger, disappeared, and a lax sensation of peace invaded ... He had not touched them since Jt had saved his life and if before, he did not feel them, now the effect was undeniable.

\- Watch this ... -he handed the gem to Angela, and she, seeing it, and in a size like that, put her hands to her head. She sat down on one of the stools and swallowed. Her throat had suddenly dried out ... Evan's as well ...

\- It's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen, where did you get it from? - She picked up the gem from Evan's hand. She lifted it and looked at it in the backlight.-. God! It's amazing, I never thought I could see something like this, this size ... and I assure you that this is worth a millionaire ... It's exceptional ...

Evan was paralyzed ... Did he just say, see again ?! He licked his lips to the point of losing his British patience ...

\- I know ... Angela ... did you just say ... see again?.- He repeated aloud, what he was thinking.

She turned in surprise, not hearing this last ...

\- Do you know? And you keep it in that cabinet..- she said, pointing to the place where it was stored-... Where did you get it!?

Evan closed his eyes to burst. He took a deep breath five times before answering.

\- There is a police cord around the building ... in case you have not noticed.- He said wryly-. It's safer here, than anywhere ...- he took the gem and left it on the table while Angela followed her gaze. Then he grabbed her by the shoulders and gently shook her, causing her full attention to focus on him-. I swear I'll answer all your questions but ... please tell me if you've already seen it ...

Angela blinked several times before speaking, as if she had just awakened from a dream.

-It's the first time that I see it...

Evan dropped his head in dismay, still catching her ... What he did not know, was that Angela had not finished speaking.

-... is the first time I see ... this part of the heart, but the other part ... that, I have seen it before ...

 **To be continued...**

 ***** My sincere thanks to the writers, the entire technical team and of course the cast headed by Ron Perlman and Linda Hamilton, for giving us so much ... so much magic and so much romanticism in its purest form. The epic love of Vincent and Cathy will never die ... and even less, if to illustrate we have poems like this, almost written for Vincent ... BATB'89-90**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV**

Ethan walked slowly through Times Square, pulling his cell phone out of his pants pocket again. He stood in the middle of the square and looked everywhere ... The distrust had settled in him.

He had not been able to contact De Lucca or John for two days ... and after Lord Chester told him that there were problems at Mallaig, he was starting to be worried.

He had called the assets that he controlled and things went well ... nobody suspected anything and they were beginning to earn the respect of the people around them, including their bosses ...

He continued along 5th Avenue. The crowd that came and went from one side to the other, like any afternoon in the big apple, gave him security, while he thought about the consequences of what might have happened.

That John was discovered, was serious, but not overly compromising, but if they had DeLucca, things could go to hell. He knew that he would not let himself be caught alive and that he was a man who was wary to the extreme, but he also knew the tenacity of his enemies ... and knew the weapons with which they counted ... they might have been few, but, despite themselves, they were incredibly effective ...

In the morning, he had thrown his cell phone to the Hudson and had just bought a new one. He tossed the cigar that was smoking on the sidewalk and dialed the London number.

Owen answered right away and immediately passed him with Stanley. He kept walking as he spoke. He was sure that call could not track him.

\- I think we have problems.

He told him what was happening in NY ...

\- This looks bad ... if they catch Anthony ...

His immediate superior reassured him.

\- It is impossible to find anything ... you already know how he's.. but even if it was, this is very advanced ... the assets are positioned in all places where we place them .. Some still need some time but ... this is unstoppable ...

Ethan stopped walking and looked around. Stanley's words had not reassured him.

\- But you know that they have left Skye ... they will be close to you ...

\- Yes ... we know they are in London but now we do not have enough troops to be monitored there ... It is better to wait for them anyway. They will come ... This is a fortress ... they can not get there and also without the support of Scotland Yard ... they are very few, even if they come with "them" ... What you have to do is not let them get you ... coordinate the assets in your charge and be prepared to give the order, when we tell you ...

Ethan caught air and ducked his head.

\- OK... I will do it….

\- Do not worry Ethan ... The loss of John is painful ... but in a war and this is ... there are always lose something ... think of the reward ...

\- I do ... - but his reward would not only win that war ... no longer satisfied with it.

They said goodbye and they both hung up.

He slipped the phone into the pocket of his jacket and began to retrace his steps. He would do as he was told, give the order, but he would not do it from New York.

\- Who the hell is Silvana Costa? .- 98Asked Frank Reagan altered.

A minute earlier, Evan Mark had run into the office, jumping over to Gary, followed by Angela Baker, both looking as if they had discovered the greatest secret in history.

The two people who were with the director at that moment, Mark and Samuel, and himself, had jumped out of their seats, at such a startling apparition. Samuel was telling them the painful details of the finding of Karen and William's bodies, and the conversation was over as the surprise guests burst into the office.

Evan was unable to say anything other than a name. The name of woman that the director Reagan just said.

\- I repeat again ... who is Silvana Costa? .- He said, losing his patience for seconds.

Evan gestured to Angela to explain.

She was still ahead with her stomach in her mouth, the nerves of discovery, and the unknown shape of her driving driver, when it was a matter of utmost urgency.

She sat down in an armchair and began to speak to the expectant eyes of the three men.

\- I think Silvana Costa ... is the De Lucca's woman.

\- What? .- Repeated the three at once. They looked at Evan.

\- She recognized the pendant that our dead friend had around his neck .- He told them.

\- What? ! .- They repeated again, visibly altered.

Evan folded his arms, smiling euphorically.

\- Let her explain ...

They looked at Angela, who also smiled.

\- I went ... .- started saying .- to Baker for my dose of serum ... Evan was with De Lucca, and he asked me if I could see him, in case his face sounded to me but, although I recognize that no I was unknown, I did not identify him ...

\- and then we went to take another look at its effects perdonales ... and here is that when teaching the pendant ... - said Evan, indicating that she continued ...

\- .. I freeze to see it ... It is inconfusible for its green stone ..

\- ... stone that is neither more nor less than a small piece of our green gems ... .- Evan Interrupted-. ... and I did not realize ...

His three listeners moved their heads from one to another as if it were a tennis match.

\- I recognized him right away .- Angela continued.- I have studied something about geology and specialized in gemology, as a good rich girl ... and I can assure you that this emerald does not go unnoticed, even if it is relatively small, like that ...

\- What's that got to do with De Lucca? .- Asked Mark, hoping that all this would be of some use.

Angela nodded.

\- It has to do with the fact that the other part of the pendant ... I saw it in the Silvana Costa's neck, at the inauguration of an exhibition on JMW Turner, that took place in the MET, about a year ago ... and I can ensure that it is a unique piece ...

\- And?.. -. Frank asked expectantly now.

Angela smiled.

\- ... and when I asked her, she told me that it was a very special gift to be ... of her husband ... She said, textual, that both shared a same heart ... .- said that making a gesture of negligence with his hand, and making a face of displeasure.- ... I remember, perfectly, because I thought the most cheesy thing I've heard in a long time ... .

The three of them moved their hands over their heads. Angela continued to speak.

\- I have known this woman for years ... interesting, refined, very cultured ... but she has the peculiarity that she goes alone to all places or at the same time accompanied by her two teenage children ... Her enigmatic husband, according to her, is dedicated to import and export, and spend most of his time outside NY, so when he returns he just wants to stay at home and rest ... And it is for this reason that we have never ... seen him...

Mark literally threw himself into Frank Reagan's computer. He introduced her name, and then a picture of a recent news appeared, where she was spoken of as one of the illustrious guests to a party of the Italian embassy, from which came her ancestors ... She was alone

Frank Reagan, he pressed the intercom.

\- Gary, get me an order to enter the house of Mrs. Silvana Costa and another to take her to interrogate .. I want her here ... That, if she has not fled ... .- turned to Angela. .- You will not know her address, will you?

She grinned from ear to ear.

\- Of course... by who do you take me for? ... precisely Silvana has been news because she and her family moved just a couple of months ago to Central Park West 145-146 ... 5C ...

Frank and everyone else rolled their eyes ...

\- My mother! What a place ... The San Remo ... Gary ... Did you hear?

\- Yes...- nodded his current secretary through the apparatus.- Reasons?

Frank laughed ...

\- To be the secret refuge of Anthony De Lucca ...

\- I will do…

Immediately they set out, but stopped shortly when they heard a whistle behind them. They turned and saw Angela with her arms in hips looking at them.

\- With your permission ... and without it ... I'm going ... I think you owe me ... I can not lose this ... Something tells me you'll need me again ... I know how rich people think ...

Mark, Samuel, and Evan looked at each other, shrugged, nodded, and walked down the hall. Angela passed by in the middle of the movement, although this time she was wearing simple flat shoes ... **** The class is the class, she could not help but think Mark, closing her eyes, and smiling, knowing what her sister would say if she knew what she had just think. Cat understood Angela's part in all this, and she accepted it, but she did not like to see her drool every time she saw Vincent.

"Miss Baker ..." the director called her before leaving. Angela turned around immediately ... "Thank you ... if this goes well we owe you a huge favor."

She smiled gratefully at the words of the director. He looked into her eyes. Everyone knew that he had been a widower for a long time, but a widower of the real ones ... of those who worshiped his wife ... and of those who for many years passed by, he could never forget her ... In short, a man of any Woman in her right mind would fall in love.

Angela cocked her head slightly, holding back the smile.

\- I'm satisfied that he invites me to dinner ... and it does not have to be expensive ... I have simple tastes ...

Frank Reagan smiled and nodded.

\- That is done.

She looked back at him for a few seconds and quickly turned to the others.

\- I'm going in my car ... does anyone come with me?

Mark turned and saw Reagan grin and shrug his shoulders as he looked at him. He shook his head from side to side as Mark blew hard and left the room behind Samuel and Angela.

\- I'll call Danny to go too ... and his special team ... in case you have to throw walls ... I'll go with the order ... Do not do anything until I get ... I do not want to ruin it ...

Mark nodded, leaving the office.

No sooner had they come out than he pressed the intercom again.

\- Gary! I want that order NOW!

* * *

They stayed in their cars in front of the building San Remo, while waiting for the approval of the director to be able to enter.

As soon as they saw a patrol car arrive, they knew it was him.

Danny had just arrived with a few assault men, and a couple of specialists in opening safes.

They all met at the entrance to the building. Frank showed them the order to search the house.

The doorman opened the front door, surprised, when he saw the police and the FBI signs showing them, Danny and Mark, and the sequence of people, some uniformed and some not, who came in behind them.

He did not ask and they said nothing.

They took the elevators and reached the 5th floor. Mark knocked on the door.

In a few seconds, they heard delicate steps and a middle-aged woman, and from Asian origin opened the door. She was wearing the uniform of the service staff.

Frank Reagan stood at the door and showed her authorization.

The woman, seeing them, put her hands to her head.

\- What's the matter?.- She asked them with a sharp accent.

\- Is Mrs. Costa in the house?

\- No ... She's out ...

\- Do you know when she's coming back?

\- Soon…

Mark looked at his Frank and Danny ... Samuel and Angela, along with the others waited at the bottom of the landing. Evan had said goodbye to them, just leaving the police station ... he preferred to go to the Baker to finish the work he had with De Lucca, in case he had to show him to the "possible" widow.

Frank went into the hall of the house and showed the order more closely.

\- This is a court order to search this house ...

The woman looked at him as if she understood nothing.

\- This house? .. why?

Mark passed by, without waiting, followed by everyone else.

Danny began to give orders to his team.

\- Look for all the sites ... especially computers, mobiles ... anything that smells to Consorcio ...

\- And if possible a photo of De Lucca ... along with Mrs. Costa ... .- added Mark.

\- I'll stay ... with ... what's your name? .- Asked the woman of the service, Frank.

\- Ashley, sir ...

\- Are you alone in the house?

\- Yes ...

\- Then, if I may, I'll show you a photo ... and I want you to tell me if you know him ... okay?

She nodded frightened.

Frank pulled himself out of the pocket of his jacket, the photo of Anthony De Lucca's face, already dead, still in the ship's office. He showed it to her.

The woman rolled her eyes and Frank was sure she was going to faint. He grabbed her arms to avoid it.

Angela arrived at that moment with a chair, which she had just found in the immense room that was united without walls at the entrance, and which was full of shelves with books ...

Ashley sat there, breathing rapidly, as she began to cry.

\- Is he dead?

\- Yes ...- Angela said, quickly taking a handkerchief from her purse and squatting down as she spoke to him ... -. Do you know him? Is it the lord? Mrs. Costa's husband?

\- Yes ...- Ashley said in a whisper, while her nose was ringing -. .. It's Mr. Anthony ... but how is it possible? What has happened to him? ... Oh! .- She exclaimed suddenly-. The Lady knows nothing! ... poor lady! ... when she finds out ... and the children! -. She burst into tears.

Frank and Angela looked at each other, smiling ... They already had the confirmation ... now alone, they had to find some more proof of it.

Angela got up and turned to Frank.

\- You can take care of her ... it would not be good if she could get a cell phone ... We do not know what she knows and does not know ... we can not trust her to call Silvana and tell her everything..- She said in a whisper, in his ear-. I'll lend a hand to the boys ... I think I can know better than them where a man like that, can keep his secrets ... my father was from the same school.

Frank felt a tingle in his neck as he noticed the air Angela exhaled as he spoke. He could not help but swallow saliva when he noticed it. Then he shook his head in agreement with what he was saying, trying to shake off his mind.

\- Very clever .- he said, also in his whisper, smiling.

\- I simply know how far the loyalty of the service can come ...- she said taking off her merits.

Without saying anything else, she entered through the doorway that was in front of the front door, feeling that Frank Reagan was watching her as she walked away.

She entered the dining room, presided over by a dark table for about 10 people, perfectly arranged, with exquisite taste, and from there, turning left, she passed to the immense hall.

The first thing that amazed her was the five windows that opened onto Central Park. The leafy trees of that part of the park came to them, and filled it all with green. The second was the elegant and practical decoration ... it was not normal for a house of that level to look so warm and cozy.

The walls painted a very light yellow color, were perfect for the green that was seen by the windows ... Comfortable sofas facing the fireplace, with a clear wooden table full of books and architectural magazines and interior decoration .. A huge television just entering with another set of armchairs and sofa ... not very wide tables that were placed between the windows and that were occupied by abundant school material. A large bureau was placed on the back wall and just above it was a portrait where one could see a woman with two small children. Angela recognized in it Silvana Costa ... and was wearing on her neck, the pair of the pendant he had seen in the Baker.

Mark was watching the picture when he saw Angela passing by. She smiled at him.

She ducked her head, glad to have succeeded, and went out through the last of the doors, from that room, and into an office. Danny's men were already there, and he could see how one of them was wearing a frame with a photo.

He came in and saw two windows, which opened onto West 74th Street. It was decorated in a very simple way. A large office table completely cleaned of objects, which only had a couple of picture frames, with two children in each of them ... and possibly a third, which would be the one she had just seen taken.

A bookcase, low, on one side, next to the door that gave access to a small bathroom, allowed to see a pile of books. Angela approached them to see that they were all about economy and finance.

Samuel stared at a picture of Monet, which was obviously original, of large dimensions on the wall opposite the bookshelf.

Angela watched him approach, lifted him around a corner, his eyes turning bright amber, and he screamed at the sight of what was below:

\- Voila!.- He removed the huge picture with hardly any effort and set it down on the table-. Here it is…

Angela saw a large silver safe.

She moved a little closer to see her better, at the same time that they all came from the nearby rooms with Mark at their head. The two specialists in opening safes, quickly got to work with Danny glued to his back.

\- That's not ... .- Angela told them and they all turned to her-. There will only be money, papers of some properties, legal documentation and some jewels ... the one we are looking for can not be there ...

\- How do you know?.- Mark said, annoyed. He was tired of everything getting complicated.

\- Because my father also had two safes ... and these people, they all think the same way.

Angela turned and went into the other room that led directly to the entrance and from where she could see the director Reagan next to the woman of the service staff, who was still sitting in the chair, crying with mucus lying.

Mark frowned and followed her.

\- You did not tell us!

The room, where they were now and despite being very close to the entrance, had been used as a library. Floor-to-ceiling shelves were placed in the spaces between the doors that opened to her. A central glass table, and four comfortable earwigs in the corners, with their corresponding lamps, decorated that place.

As he studied the collection of books carefully, he answered Mark:

\- It was not necessary ... everything was there, it was the same as I could tell you ... I opened it when he was arrested and everything I started I gave Erin Reagan, for the case against my father ...- She turned and smiled at Mark-. I use it now...- She said with a wink.

\- And what the hell do you keep there? .- He asked surprised, and amused, at his sincerity.

Angela smiled.

\- Nothing important ... a photo I made with my cell phone to someone I met at a costume party ... You can check it whenever you want ... it's my only great weakness ...

Mark said nothing. He knew whose photo it was.

\- ... but do not worry ... I'm trying to overcome it. - Angela added with a sigh ... And now ... let's focus on what we are looking for ... a place to save something that no one should ever find ...

Mark looked at the books just like her.

\- Do you think he can be here? ... - He touched the back of a few of them. They were of excellent quality leather. These books are not of adornment.

Mark looked around.

\- From what you see, someone was very fond of being here .-he added-... That armchair is very worn.

Angela turned and looked at the chair marked by Mark. She went to him and sat down. She looked at the part of the bookcase that was right in front of her, from there.

He got up quickly and went to the specific place. He began to read the title of the books on the highest shelf.

\- Cryptozoology ... The curios cabinets of New York from the late 19th century ... Fantastic animals ... European legends ... Discoveries and explorers ...

He smiled. He never thought that his obsession with the books of Pendergast ******* was so helpful.

They were dedicated to something common ... ... the fantasy, the inexplicable, the unreal, and the faith of believing in something impossible ... with the desire to know, above all ...

They were books of considerable size and weight, and were placed at a height she could not reach without heels.

\- Tell Samuel to come and stay with us ... I have a slight suspicion ... .- asked Mark without taking her eyes off the books.

Mark called the hybrid, who kept watching the progress they made, opening the safe in the office ... Then he walked over to her.

\- Look carefully at those books ...- Angela said. He tilted his head slightly-. The cabinets of curiosities were characterized during that time when much of what they exhibited was false. Nothing was what it seemed ...

Cat's brother frowned. He understood where the Baker heiress wanted to go.

\- And they are all the same size ... and almost of the same thickness ...

Angela nodded.

\- They are also dedicated to something similar issues ... and they are right in front of that chair ... ..- she indicated the worn couch.

\- ... and there is something else ... - he added - ... stand out more than the others ... and I do not think it is because of its size.

\- THERE'S SOMETHING BEHIND! .- Cried the two in unison.

Just there, Samuel arrived, entering the room from the office, looking disappointed.

\- I was right Miss Baker ... we found just what you said ...

As soon as he saw it, Mark went to him and grabbed his arm.

\- Look to see if you can get to those books ... I would, too, but you're stronger than I am ...- he said, smiling innocently.

Samuel looked at him for a few seconds, raised an eyebrow, and then began to do as he was told.

He went to pick up the first book ... and he could not do it. There was no separation from the former.

He stared at Mark and Angela surprised.

\- What the hell?

\- Grab from the first to the last.- Mark said.

Samuel nodded and put his hands in both places. He pulled forward and took everything with him.

\- Shit! .- He exclaimed-. ... they're fake ... It's a damn cover ...!

He left it on the table behind them and the three of them looked at what was in the hole that had been left.

Mark did not wait.

\- Dany, tell your guys we found the other safe!

At once they heard a lot of quick steps toward them.

The Director also approached leaving his guardian alone. He had not taken his eyes off Angela all the time they were investigating in the library ... and she, of course, had noticed.

Experts in opening safes took positions immediately. Someone brought some stairs and in a visa and not seen, they were drilling at the side of the lock.

Suddenly, the woman in the service began to cry louder and saw her rise from the seat. A mature and elegant woman entered the house ... "Silvana Costa," thought Angela, just to see her. Frank Reagan went to her, took her arm immediately, while he showed her his police badge and without giving her a chance to say anything, led her into the dining room.

A few seconds later a shout, uncontrolled crying ... and finally a loud noise was heard. Ashley rose quickly from the chair where she sat and went to the dining room, calling the lady, sobbing.

Frank left the dining room and reached them, with the phone pressed to his ear.

\- She just fainted ...- He explained-. It was the perfect time to give us the keys ... but she could not bear the impression of knowing that her husband was dead ... " Just then, they answered his call. Yeah ... I'm the NY police director, Frank Reagan, I need an ambulance in the San Remo ... yes ... apartment 5C.

He hung up and put his cell phone in the pocket of his jacket. He watched as the men, brought by his son, worked in the safe.

\- Let me know ... if anything comes up ... We take Mrs. Costa to the Baker .. Surely Evan will be able to calm her, and then we'll make her see her husband ...

Everyone nodded.

He turned and went back to the office, where the woman of the service took the hand of her dismayed mistress, while she cried in dismay, but first, for a second, to look at Angela.

\- I think I owe that dinner ... Thank you very much for your collaboration. - He said smiling.

She waved her hand gratefully.

\- Call me when all this is over ... I'm sure we'll enjoy a great evening ...

He nodded and disappeared from her sight.

Angela, I can not help but think, smiling at the popular saying that says something like "a nail pulls another nail" ... and although the first one was incredible ... this, of course, was not bad ...

As she thought this, she heard the sound of a small drill, and turned.

The library had been filled. Everyone was expectantly at what they could find.ç

It was 10 minutes long where you could not hear anything except the drill. When the expert who was carrying it saw that it slipped from his hands, he knew that he had reached the inner hole, took it out and proceeded to punch another part of the box, just below the lock.

Mark and Danny came out of the house when they saw the paramedics arrive with a stretcher, to take Silvana Costa to the Baker. Frank Reagan, on the landing, spoke to Gary indicating where her children were, so that within a couple of hours someone would warn them that her mother had just been arrested ... she recommended going in person and being very tactful ... and then take them to the central to meet with her. He should not tell them anything about his father.

They said goodbye to Frank and went back inside ... They realized immediately that the sound of the drill was no longer heard. They were opening the box.

They were placed underneath, and the policeman passed them what he found, after taking a few pictures of the contents.

The first thing he got was a laptop, then a mobile phone and three hard drives ... and finally, documentation, passports, the whole family and three wads of $ 50 bills.

Between Mark, Danny, and Samuel, they took it all and placed it on the table there. The others stood around her to observe what they had been looking for.

Danny opened the laptop and turned it on.

They saw the screen blinking for a few seconds and then two lines and two holes appeared with a latent cursor in one of them. Mark cursed and Samuel struck the table.

The lines were written with symbols of the most varied including interspersed letters and numbers.

\- Shit! -. Danny exclaimed. It's encrypted ... I can not enter ... We'll take him to Rose ... I guess she'll be able to ...

\- No!.- He heard Mark exclaim.

He pushed Danny away from the computer and turned it off.

\- I do not doubt Rose's ability to decrypt it ... but we are in a hurry and I know who can do it before, and with many more guarantees ...

Danny frowned.

\- Who?

Mark shook his head as he picked up his computer, his cell phone and hard drives, and shoved them into a couple of test bags.

\- I can not tell you…. It's a big secret ... and it's not mine ... -he looked into his eyes-. ... but trust me ... -He turned and walked to the door, taking the bags with great care-. I will keep you informed ... I promise ...

Danny watched him leave, unable to say anything. When he managed to react, he picked up air, and thought, that they really trusted him, which they would have to wait for ... and to make himself shorter, they would keep busy.

\- Boys, keep checking the house! We are looking for anything that has a relationship with De Lucca or with the Consortium! -. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed his father's number.

His men in murmurs returned to work, while he, with the telephone in his ear, and Samuel, looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

 **London**

They decided to leave the apartment for a walk around the area of the banks of the Thames, which the Reynolds security cameras could control. They needed some fresh air to settle down.

After seeing what was really Convington House, they still had more doubts that things could go well ... It was a huge estate ... they could not get closer than a mile without being detected ... If the lake had a relationship, they did not know which one It could be ... it was quite far from the mansion.

Aside from everything, Vincent knew that Cat was worried about something else and imagined it would be for the children. They had just talked to Bob and that always made her feel sad ... and so did he.

\- You do not have to worry.- Vincent told his wife, putting his arm around her shoulders. They have already told you that they are well ... and they do not remember us ..

Cat tugged on his arm. It was true that she was worried about them, but also, it was hanging around her head what Ian had told her ... she did not like to hide it from Vincent ... but she did not think it was the best time to do it ...

\- Do not say that ...- she cried angrily, trying to forget Ian ... for now-. I hope they miss us a lot ... They are our children ...

\- But they are very special ... do not forget ...

\- I do not forget it…

The air of the cold late London night was facing them and Cat's eyes filled with tears ... or he wanted to believe her ... it was through the air. He took them away with a quick wave of his hand, and pressed closer to her husband, asked him something that had been around him for some time.

\- Could not you hear what Stuart told them on the day of the farewell?...

Vincent put his other hand in the pocket of his pants. As the sun went down, there was a great drop in temperature.

\- Yes, I heard ... the problem is that I did not understand ... He speaks to them in a language that I do not understand ...

Cat smiled.

\- Look at the positive side ... our babies are already learning languages ..

Vincent bit his lower lip, smiling back.

-Yes ... it's true ... but I do not know if it's good or bad ...

Cat kept asking.

\- And what did you feel ... what did they feel? Did not you think their crying had to do with us?

\- No ...- he said, shaking his head in thought-. Not…They were angry, sad and angry ... We had just woken them up ... I did not think they knew we were leaving ... I could only think that we were separating from them ... at that time they were my children ... not special children ... Only children ... .- he sighed-. This is crazy ... Children trust him ...

Cat took a deep breath.

\- A lot ... they're connected to a level we could never imagine ...

\- And that will be good or bad? He returned to the same question.

\- We do not know, for now, but one thing is clear ... we can not keep them away from him ... the moment they can look for him.

Vincent crossed his arms at the height of his chest.

\- In that case, we have to be as far away from him ... that we can ...

Cat quickly thought, that it was not as easy as her husband thought.

Vincent sighed heavily, and asked, changing the subject, as he looked at her for a second:

\- How are you with Gabe? ... It still seems incredible to me that he was alive all this time ... Tess should have told us instead of fighting alone against him ... I swear I'm stoned, when Jt told me ... I saw her in the Baker after she killed Gabe and was shattered .-He shook his head from side to side-. ... I hope you have forgiven me for not telling you everything ... but it was not the moment ...

Cat took his hand.

\- Do not worry ... I understand ... .- looked at the front. She lowered her head .- I am also very afraid to think what I could to have passed Tess ... but I understand her reasons for keeping it, and to do what she did ... It was personal, and a struggle with herself, apart from against Gabe ... But anyway, I can only think now that Gabe is dead ... he was already dead for us, even if we were very wrong ... and I know that I can never forget what he did ... what he did to me, but ... - she sighed-. ... is a closed matter ... and ...

Suddenly, Vincent saw that Cat was silent and stared straight ahead.

\- I can't believe it! .- Exclaimed his wife, and without a word she ran. Vincent followed her with his gaze and froze, seeing her hugged another man. He went to them, not knowing what to say or what to do, and saw, as Cat turned away, to a young blond man looking at her in fascination...

\- Can not be! -. He said to himself ... Patrick ...

When he reached them he could see his wife smile openly.

\- Look Vincent ... he's ...

Vincent did not have time to continue talking.

\- Yeah ... I know who is ... -. With no sign of rejoicing, he held out his hand, which Patrick shook, smiling, somewhat self-conscious.-' What are you doing so far away from NY? .- He asked, frowning. Patrick had worked for the Consortium, why could not he be doing it now?

He ran his hand through his hair. Cat noticed that he was shorter than the last one who had seen him outside the court, when he ratified his statement about how his brother had died, and like this one, he had killed Kurt Windsor.

\- A while later, of all that, I decided to change the air. A friend told me that they needed people to work in private security in large companies, here in London that is where he lived. He knew about my problems with my brother ... - He took a deep breath before continuing.0- ... and he offered me a job ... Let's just say, I now prevent others from doing what my brother and I did before.

Vincent stared at him as he said it and knew he was not lying.

\- And is it going well? .- asked Cat interested in that way. She noticed that her husband was looking at her with the face of few friends.

Patrick nodded back.

\- Yes ... I recognize that yes ... .- he put his hands in the pockets of his jacket.- .. and if it were not because it rains a lot, the weather would be similar to NY ... I am honest I do not miss ... I have some bad memory ... and other very good ones, I recognize ... - he looked at Cat as he said this-. You look beautiful, Catherine ...

She smiled innocently.

Vincent cleared his throat. He took his wife's hand.

\- We're glad to see you ... that's good for you ...-he said, waving goodbye to him and dragging Cat with him.

\- … and you,…. What are you doing over here? .- He asked them.

\- Honeymoon.- Vincent quickly replied, gripping Cat hard.

Patrick smiled.

\- Congratulations!

\- Thank you! - Cat said, walking backwards, trying to get Vincent to release her. He did not even bother to answer.

As they walked away from him, Patrick shouted at them.

\- If you want, can we stay for dinner, one night? ... do you have my phone, right, Cat?

She heard Vincent say:

\- Yes...sure...

Cat frowned at him, then turned and waved Patrick away.

\- I got it! .- She shouted as Vincent dragged her along, causing her to stumble over the raised tiles in the driveway.- We would love…!

Vincent did nothing but mumble, asking since his wife had Patrick's phone ... and what the hell did she have it for?

Cat kept saying good-bye to him, whispering past the whispered comments of her husband, until Patrick was lost in the crowd.

She turned to her husband.

-Do you want to jump at once?".- she demanded.- He's already gone ...

Vincent did it ...

Cat folded her arms in front of him.

\- He was not lying, was He? .- she asked, shaking her head.

\- No ... He was not lying at all ... and he was not lying when he said you were beautiful ...- he said very seriously, looking over her towards the river.

Cat put her hands on her hips.

\- Vincent Keller do not say...you're ...!

Just then, Vincent's phone rang. He took it out of the pocket of his leather jacket and looked who it was.

\- It's Jt ...- he said to Cat as she took off.- Tell me ... is something wrong?.- He asked

His friend, knowing that he had escaped a good scolding.

\- Yes ... you'd better come right away ... there's news ...

* * *

 **New York**

Mark got out of the cab, up the stairs to a flirty house in the Chelsea neighborhood with the facade full of vines hanging from the balconies.

He ran them up quickly and knocked insistently. He had called the office and told him he had a party that day.

\- Spencer opens the door! ... I need to talk to you ..!

He kept knocking until the door opened.

A Spencer in a suit, freshly shaved and smelling wonderful, received him.

\- Mark! What the hell are you doing here ?! Do not tell me you're coming back with me! He exclaimed as he tried to leave the two-storey house owned by his parents, who now lived in Florida, where he lived.- Carson is unbearable, and smells terrible ...

\- No, I did not come for that.

Mark reached out and prevented him from closing the door.

\- Mark! What do you do? ... I told you that I can not .. .- he said starting to get angry ..

He did not say anything else. He pushed open the door and, taking Spencer's arm, made them both inside. When they did, he closed the two locks, and went to the hall to the left of the hall, under the astonished glance of his companion.

\- Mark, I'm starting to get angry! What the hell is going on so you can break into my house like this?

\- I need you urgently ...- he said as he took out what he had brought from De Lucca's house and left it on the dining room table. Spencer's face lost its color when he saw it.

Mark reached for a plug and when he found it, he switched the computer to the light.

He started it and immediately the screen appeared, they believed, asked for the password. He turned it so Spencer had it in front of him.

He slowly sat down on one of the chairs. His legs trembled.

Mark stepped in front of him.

\- He needed to be decrypted as soon as possible ... Noah ...- he said very slowly.

Spencer looked at him with wide-eyed eyes and the expression of a ghost.

He tried to say something, but he could not. The second time he did, a fragile thread came out of his throat.

\- Since ... - he closed his eyes, he could not believe it ... - since ... when ... you know?

Mark made a good face and smiled, for the first time since he had arrived.

\- I think that from a couple of days after starting to work together ...

\- Shit Mark! How can you do this to me ?! Fuck, we're supposed to be friends as well as comrades! ...- He told her, his face disengaged.

\- ... and we are ... It was your secret and I am not who to say anything ... .- He licked his lips-. Besides you're not to blame ... any other partner, would not have known, but I ... I, too, have secrets ... and I have to know if I can trust the people I have close ...

Spencer ... or rather, Noah, looked at the computer on.

\- Is that part of your secrets? .-He asked, pointing.

Mark nodded.

\- I'll tell you everything ... but really, Spencer ... - he did not want to call him by his real name, it was not natural .. - It is something very important for everyone ... I would say that for the good of the future of the world...

His companion rose from his chair. He took off his jacket and threw it, angrily, on the sofa. He turned to look at Mark ... very angry. The clumsy and shy Spencer had disappeared.

\- If you know everything, you will know that I can not do it ... if the CIA finds out I will go back to jail ... I am totally forbidden to connect to the net ...

Mark nodded.

\- I know, but I do not think you need to connect to do it ...

Spencer began to move around the room with his arms folded, moving his head from side to side.

\- Without the CIA's support, I will not do anything ..

Mark moved closer to him.

\- Please ... we can not trust anyone ... not even the CIA ... I'll just tell you that the head of the NYPD has knowledge of everything ... and if something happens it will give the face for you . I would not be impersonating you if it were not important ... .- He ran his hand over his face beginning to despair, watching as Spencer kept saying no head-. What can cost you one of the best Hackers of all time, decrypt a computer? You have entered the most secret places on the planet! Hell, you hake the Mosad ... the CIA and the MI6 in the same week and at the age of 17 ...! It was half the world waiting for you months ... This is nothing for you ...

Spencer went to him and faced him.

\- Nothing for me ...?! In case you have noticed ... .- he said with irony .- ... I was finally caught ... I was taken from my parents' house in Vancouver at dawn, some huge guys with assault rifles, and I was put in a cell, only God knows that place, thickened, for hours without saying anything ... and then end up in Rikers in a cell of isolation ...

Mark raised an eyebrow.

\- You were in Rikers for 15 days .- he said smugly.

Spencer glared at him.

\- ... the worst of my life ... Damn! I was 17 years old!

-... and then, the same arrived and they offered you a job ... irreproachable ... -. He said slowly, crossing his arms.

Spencer kicked the ground.

\- ... They should have given me a medal for finding a fault in their security systems ... instead they accused me of treason in a quick trial, and swore that I would never leave jail ... like I could reject it ...

-... and that's why ... you redo all your systems ... and you signed a life contract with them ... I'm wrong?

The young agent, moving from rage to surrender, shook his head.

\- They gave you a new identity ... they dyed your hair in black and they put some dark lenses, so that no one recognized you ... Noah Harper, would be a very quoted objective for an important part of this world ... and for last, a life published as an agent of the FBI ... what better cover!.

\- Yes, but ... I am your slave! ... Do you understand? You know what else I can not do other than what you're asking me for? See my family! ... if in all these years I have completed the second? ... Why do you think that for you, I will breach the first ...?

Mark looked at him in despair.

\- Because we have to do it ...! -. Shouted him-. Possibly the computer technician in the office of the director will solve it, but it will take a long time .. and we do not have time ...

Spencer was still with his arms folded in front of Mark.

\- How did you find out about everything?

Mark sighed.

\- As I told you, I need to trust the people I have near ... -. His companion nodded, awaiting the answer-. I took your prints ... and with the help of an uncle of mine who died, and who was a real expert in fieldwork and investigating, and the FBI database, we managed to find out the whole story ... But it's your story, for My is as if it did not exist ... but please -. He told her to come to the appeal. We need Noah ... if it works out, I swear I'll convince them to let you see your family ...

Spencer bent his head visibly touched by what Mark had just said. He swallowed before he spoke.

\- My brother Ryan was 7 years old when they took me out of my house ... I have not seen him for 8 years ... he will be huge ... and my parents ... .- He could not finish speaking, because his voice broke.

Mark did it for him.

\- Your parents believe the same as everyone else, that you're in Rikers ... without being able to receive visitors until a federal judge allows it ...

Spencer nodded. Slowly he took off his dark lenses, set them on the table ... and his blue eyes locked on Mark.

\- If you have to connect to the network, we will have to go ... -. He told her as he drew breath-. If they find out ... I'm lost ...

\- Done ...- Mark assured him quickly. We will go to the office of the director ...

Spencer turned and went upstairs to the rooms. After only a couple of minutes he appeared with a black briefcase covered in dust.

He opened it and sat down on the table in front of De Lucca's computer.

\- You were lucky that I did not throw this ... When they call me, they used their own material ... although of course the programs are unique and mine ...

He pulled out a couple of small devices from the briefcase that Mark certainly did not know they were, connected them to the laptop, and quickly began to do his job.

* * *

 **London**

\- That Angela has discovered everything?.- Vincent asked Jt in disbelief.

They were in the pub sitting at one of the tables, trying to make themselves heard above the murmur of the people filling it. They had arrived immediately from the walk, and Denis had indicated where Jt and Tess were, talking about the subject, while they waited for them to be called from the dining room for supper.

Cat looked at Vincent as he heard the name of the heiress Baker mention. She could not help something that would aggravate her stomach whenever he heard her. She was not a bad woman ... she was a great woman ... but that fixation she had for her husband was not funny ... and the fact that they owed her so much ... she also thanked him, but ...

\- As you hear, Angela managed to connect De Lucca with Costa, for a pendant with a green gem that had around the neck the dead ... Mrs. Costa had one exactly the same ... and from there everything else ... They have gone to the apartment and have found Two safes ... Angela herself told them there were two ... -Tess continued-. Samuel called Stuart to tell him everything ...

Jt took over in the narrative, just as Jodie brought a pint of black beer to each and some fries. They thanked him and continued Jt.

\- Angela found the second safe behind a few books ... inside it was a computer, a mobile, and three hard disks ... .- drank a swallow of his beer-. Of course Vincent, you're going to have to invite her to dinner ... or something else ... - he said looking at him with mischief-. .. this is not paid in any way ...

As soon as he finished saying that, he received a tremendous elbow from Tess and an equally tremendous kick from beneath the table from Vincent. Tess turned her gaze to Cat, who drank from her beer with the face of a few friends.

Cat's friend quickly continued to tell them what they knew, as she glanced at her boy, who at that moment wished he could disappear from there.

\- They're all in the office now, Erik, Stuart, and your cousins talking hands-free, with Samuel and Director Reagan ...

Cat frowned, somewhat worried.

\- What about Mark?

Tess nodded.

\- That was it ... The computer is encrypted and Mark without giving time to anything, has taken all the material and has taken it ... From what you see you know someone who can decrypt it quickly ... -. After saying this, he shrugged. That's all we know for now ... They have not said anything new since. He said looking at the office door- ...which I do not think Mark has returned ...

Vincent took a sip of his beer and leaned back in the chair.

\- Hopefully it gives us a new starting point ... I'm looking forward to doing something ... whatever ...

Cat swallowed, and after some thought he said,

\- We have found Patrick Franco right here behind ...

Vincent closed his eyes, disgusted.

Jt and Tess would look at her in surprise.

\- Here? And what? .-Jt asked. Is not that a coincidence?

Vincent nodded.

\- I think the same thing…. He told us a story ... and he did not lie .- He said while he sighed. His expression made it very clear that he was disappointed. A part of him would have enjoyed drawing his heart and throwing him into the river.

Cat pretended not to have noticed.

\- Yes ... wanted to put a little distance with his past and came to work for a security company ... has told me that now is dedicated to prevent others from stealing ... - caught air-. Seeing you, it occurred to me that maybe we could use it to get into Covington House ... you know how to sneak where you have not been invited ...

Vincent looked at her with wide eyes.

\- NOT! .- He exclaimed, unable to control his vehemence.

Cat faced him.

\- Well, I do not understand, why not! ...- she snapped at him with the same vehemence.

\- Because not!

\- Why do you say that, right? You have seen, with your own eyes that has nothing to do with the Consortium right now ... and I know he would make it enchanted ...

Vincent laughed, cynical.

\- I'm sure he would be delighted ... you can see it in his eyes when he looks at you!

Cat opened her nostrils, and Jt and Tess began to sneak subtly into their seats.

\- Yes! It's true! ... The same way Angela looks at you ... and your help does not bother you at all! ...- she told him distilling rage.

Vincent looked at her with tight lips.

Denis's voice, suddenly at his side, made them turn in surprise.

\- You can come to dinner when you want ... Jodie has gone to warn the others ... I think it will be the best, while we wait for news from NY.

Tess and Jt rose quickly from the armchairs and, taking Tess's arm, Cat and Jt to Vincent, went to the dining room.

* * *

 **New York**

Noah's work, alias Spencer, was accurate and fast. Mark realized that seeing him typing non-stop, computer gibberish that only he understood, he was more afraid of knowing what he could do with that, than with a gun in his hands.

After discovering the encryption code, which was not easy ... they had to find the password that would allow them to pass ... in the end, it turned out to be a series of uppercase and lowercase letters, with numbers that made no sense on their own .

It had been a couple of long hours when Mark had not stopped pacing, watching Spencer ...

As soon as he told them that they had the free pass, Spencer on the hard drives and could get an idea of what they contained ... especially the first two and third had a password away ...

\- We're leaving .- he said-. Turn it all off ... that password will find out later ... We can not make them wait any longer ... Meanwhile, we will be working with the first two ...

Spencer said nothing, simply did as he was told.

Mark took the computer, the cell phone and the hard drives, and Spencer himself and took it to the director's office ... They had to send those files to London ... and whatever they found in them was worth it ...

On the way, in the taxi that took them there, he called Cat, but did not answer his call ... he immediately changed number by calling Stuart ... while he talked to him, watched as Spencer looked at him with wide eyes ... When he hung up he smiled ...

\- Now I understand that you told me that you also had secrets ... What the hell is the Consortium?

Mark shook his head.

\- It's very complicated to explain in a taxi ... if everything goes well with this computer ... you'll find out while we take a look ...

They arrived in a few minutes and entered the building running up in a blink of an eye to the floor where the director's office was.

\- Mark! Frank exclaimed as soon as he saw him. Everyone stood up as he entered.

He greeted them with a smile on his lips. Behind him came a boy of one 25 or 26 years old, tall, very thin and with dark hair.

\- Make us a place ... we already have it ...

Rose rose quickly from her chair and turned away her computer.

Mark placed everything he had on the table and told Spencer to sit down.

\- He introduced you to my FBI colleague, Spencer Hawks.- he told them-. He has extensive computer skills ...

The alluded smiled are ironic as he placed the hard drives in a hub and this in De Lucca's computer.

Rose sat down beside him.

\- Could you tell me what you've done?.- She asked innocently-. They have told me that Mark has come to you without hesitation ...

Spencer cleared his throat at Mark.

\- I do not know if that would be a good idea ...

Mark came to his aid.

\- Do not worry, I already told you that I will cover you ... it is good that she knows how to do it .. you will know where you have to stop ..

Spencer nodded. He turned on the computer and everyone, Frank Reagan and his associates, along with Mark crowded behind him.

The password request was already in English and Spencer typed it ... That had not taken much to discover ... They entered the computer, and saw that it is practically empty ... only appeared external hard drives ...

\- You will say ...

Frank did not think about it.

\- Let's start with the first...- He indicated.

\- Agree…

Clicked the name of the disk and waited for the screen to be filled with files.

 *****Character of the novels written by Douglas Preston and Lincoln Child, based on the agent of the FBI, Aloysius X. L. Pendergast. The cabinets of curiosities belong to the novel** **The Cabinet of Curiosities...  
**

 **To be continued...soon...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter XV**

 **London**

Vincent stared at the solitary river walk, where the windows of the comfortable apartment, where they had been lodged, were in the adjoining building of the pub. He had come up just finishing dinner with the rest, telling Cat to let her stay. He needed to be alone. She did not say anything, not even made a slight movement with the intention of accompanying him ... she just kept talking to Murray.

He folded his arms when he heard her enter. It had not taken him long to ignore his desire for solitude.

The reason for his flight from dinner was clear: He was annoyed ... upset? Not! He was upset! What the hell, he was jealous! That was the truth as much as it hurt ...

The moment he saw Patrick, something inside him threatened to explode. What was the man who made him look like that? Maybe, the way he looked at Cat, the way she looked at him?

Thinking coldly was something irrational ... He saw her kiss Gabe many more times ... but .. were kisses without delivery, without passion, soft ... but the two kisses between Patrick and Cat, who had seen, took them to engraved in his mind ... the small goodbye in court ... and above all, the bar, the day they met, after they had been separate ways, or so they thought.

If he closed his eyes he could see her hanging from his neck again ... he could feel the same feeling he felt that day. A desire to scream with all his might: Get away from that woman, son of a bitch ... we belong to each other ...! But while he saw her as he kissed, opening his mouth to him ... he realized that that was no longer real ... no longer belonged, at that particular time, they had lost each other ... Fortunately it was not forever.

It did not matter that Cat told him later, that everything was part of her cover and could not let him discover her ... The image in his mind was impossible to erase ...

Cat left the pistol she was carrying with her at all times, on the round table in her kitchen and sat on the sofa.

\- Are you going to wait long to say something?.- She asked, sighing.

Vincent licked his lips and answered without turning.

\- I'm tired of strange rooms ... of hotel ... of castles ... I want to go home at once ..

Cat noticed in her voice that her assumptions were true. He was still angry ... and she, too, and more after hearing Angela's name over and over again during dinner.

She watched as her husband turned to her and prepared for what was about to happen.

"Did you really mean to call Patrick?.- He asked directly.

\- Of course. We are blocked and any help can be good ... Look Angela everything that is contributing to the cause ... .- she said with irony.

\- It has nothing to do with it .- he answered quickly.

\- Like that has nothing to do? .- Cat got up from the couch quickly.

\- I do not call her ... she appears ... and helps us ...

\- And Patrick too, he would and he did ... Or do not you remember that if it were not for him, you'd be in jail for killing Kurt Windsor ...?

Vincent did not stop.

\- He did it for you ...

\- And Angela does everything for his dedication to the cause .. - said Cat angrily. The irony was gone-. It's amazing how disinterested she is ... and what luck, by the way .

-Is not the same!.- Vincent yelled-. I can control her!"

Cat came to him, staring into his eyes.

\- Vincent Keller, you're screaming at me ... and I'm not going to let you down. Are not you saying that I can not control what Patrick can feel for me? I've thought of him because he has practice of sneaking into places where he is not invited and I do not think Convington House knows who he is ... and I'm sure He will know how to go unnoticed ... We are in a dead end ... we need something to help us ...- She said, barely catching her breath.

Vincent swallowed, folded his arms, and faced her.

\- I was not squealing ...- he said simply, giving the impression that the reasons for Cat's proposal did not seem to be worth discussing.

Cat nodded, disgusted with rage from all sides ... and also crossed her arms.

\- Vincent ... I think your behavior is very selfish.

\- Selfish?.- He asked, his eyes widening in astonishment.

\- Yes ... Selfish ... you do not think about what I can feel ... and how I feel like Angela and you are so close ... in those jokes that you do constantly with the interest she has for you, which seems to like you, By the way ... and you let her come ... but you do not tolerate that Patrick help us ... that he approached us ... That is not just Vincent and you know ... I only think a reason for all this ... and it is that you are jealous .

A vein in Vincent's neck swelled.

\- I'm not jealous ... I just do not like to involve more people ...

Cat laughed.

\- Lie ... - she approached him and put her index finger on his chest .- ... I think I have never given you reasons to be jealous ... Instead, you ... .- hit him repeatedly in the chest. In the face of her husband's growing anger-. ... I have had to put up with your sudden interest in becoming a doctor next to Alex ... your destructive and animal relationship with Tori, and now ... the "disinterested" interest of a millionaire of a certain age, but with a body "almost" better than mine ... and you, what have you endured?

Vincent hurriedly answered, pushing his finger away from his chest.

\- Gabe ... Patrick ... you shoot me...

\- Gabe was a mistake ... I thought it might work but I did not want it ... I never wanted it ... and Patrick recognized it was a breath of fresh air after you left with her, but it did not mean anything more than that ... I am Very grateful to him ... and of course, I will not justify myself again for shooting you ... That night you almost killed me trying to kill my father ... that accident that provoked ... could be fatal ... and you never asked for forgiveness. "

\- You did not understand what I was happening ...- he replied quickly.

\- What you were going through ... and what we were going through ... in the background it's always about you ... the victim is always you, well no ... many times the people around you have to suffer ... and I do not mean The beast ... -She shook her head from side to side-. You were going to kill my father, when I asked you to let me take him to justice ... you did not listen to me ... but you did listen to her ... Or do you think I do not know that she was negatively influencing you at all times?.- She asked him, drawing much of his grudge against Tori and kept it, because it seemed a bit of a let-down when she died - ... ... And of course Bob was a son of a bitch, liar and unscrupulous, but he was my father ... and now I can tell you, that I am very happy that he is alive ...

\- Cat, we've already talked about this ... .- it was all Vincent could say after hearing her say that. He was visibly affected by his wife's vehemence.

-How do you think it sat me to leave me in the precinct, handcuffed, blaming me and my ancestors of all your problems ... and gone? ... and that you carried her always on your arm ... and that your priority was her ... .- once she had started she could not stop taking out the pain, the disappointment ... and the sadness of those days. It was a full-blown catharsis.

\- Cat ...

\- ... and how do you think it made me feel that she was with you the day I went to see you, after shooting you? ... or when I saw you cry when she died after I, I, saved your life? Or that you start worrying about me right after that? ... Vincent, I'm not the second plate of anyone ... and that, I thought with Tori ... and with Alex ...

\- Cat!

\- ... I know that many things have happened but there are still times when I wonder what would have happened if she had accepted you as you are and would have continued with your medical plans saving the world ... What the hell would you have done? ... I confessed my feeling after a long time and you left me with the word in my mouth, thinking of going with her ... -. she shook her head from side to side ... "I'm sorry to feel this, knowing what happened to Alex ... but it was so painful ...

\- Cat! .- Cried her husband-. Shut up already! .- He could not bear his wife's recriminations any longer-especially because she was right.

Vincent's eyes turned yellow. Cat stopped at the sight.

\- Vincent, control yourself! Do not you think you're going to do that now! This is not the time to show up! .-She shouted though she knew her words could do little-. You know perfectly well that I am right ... and the gem is in Skye ... -she lowered her voice as she said this last.

Her husband shook his head from side to side in a guttural voice, and with his eyes still yellow, he said:

\- There are other ways to placate the beast ... and I think it will be the only way to shut you up!

He took his wife in his arms and, after dropping everything on the table that separated the kitchen from the living room, let it fall to her, gently. Cat tried to resist. She hit him in the chest ... tried to push him away ... but in the end ... she surrendered.

She started to scream and could not help it, to laugh at the same time.

\- You will not be able ..!

Her husband's yellow eyes had disappeared and her lips formed a funny and amused smile.

\- Of course I can ... I can not stop you putting me at 100 when you argue ... ... He said, ripping off the buttons of her blouse and exposing her delicate black lace bra.

He buried his head between her breasts, while she did not stop laughing. What mattered least was her blouse at the time.

Vincent stood up as his legs settled between hers, removing the dark blue sweater he wore.

\- Vincent ... we can not ... we have to make things clear ... You will not believe that after all this I will be so easy, right? .- She said provoking him and making her position very clear.

Vincent smiled as only he knew how.

\- Yes, I believe ... because you're lying to me ... you have as much desire as I do ...

\- Eh!.- Cried his wife.-. You can not read me the thought !

Vincent turned on her again. He caressed her face as she turned his back.

\- Will you take off my pants or do I take them off? -. He asked.

Cat gave him a push to get up.

Without saying anything, he unbuttoned his belt and then the buttons ... Vincent let the pants fall on the ground along with his slips.

Now it was her turn.

He laid her down on the table again. He kissed her and as he did, slowly unbuttoned her belt, button, and lowered the zipper. Cat propped her feet on the table, lifting her hips, so that he could take off her pants and her brief black lace bra-pant ... It all flew to the sofa.

He went to her and took her face in his hands and kissed her hard.

Then he lifted her lightly and released her bra and went to the couch, along with the rest of the clothes.

He did not expect much more ... A part of him was shattered to find out how Cat had really felt when all those things had happened ... things that went through his fault ... One and a thousand times he had said that he had behaved badly to her ... but to hear her say, there was It was very hard ... so ... and as I had thought a thousand times, I had to make her happy ... because she deserved everything ... And he had to stop putting scenes of jealousy that did not come to mind ... because he trusted his wife ... and always would ...

He penetrated her without delay ... watching as Cat shivered as she felt him inside her. Then they began to move frantically. He lay on top of her and Cat dug her nails into her back, and her teeth on his shoulder, as he was lost in her neck ...

Cat's legs crossed over his hips and Vincent put his hand under her butt, lifting it so that they were more united if it fit, and the pleasure was more intense ... they needed intensity ... they needed strength ... they needed to get out all the rage that they end up of feeling for each other ... anger that was not a reflection of how much they wanted ... how much they needed to be with each other ...

Cat pushed him at a certain moment and lifted her legs, placing her ankles on her husband's men. Vincent looked into her eyes and grabbed her by the hips pulled her closer to him. The penetration gained in depth and Cat grasped with strength of his arms, to control that the intense pleasure that she felt in that position did not turn into pain.

Vincent slowly penetrated her, each time a little deeper and each time a little faster. Cat squeezed her pussy tightly, noticing how she was catching Vincent's limb, and continued to grab her arms with her hands ... she lifted her hips slightly and pressed her ankles to his shoulders ... in this way she could control her pleasure and also Vincent's.

Feeling ecstatic about what she made him feel, he let himself be carried by his movements, precise and ever faster and deeper, until he could do no more. He lifted his face with his eyes closed ... receiving a long and intense orgasm, while filling it with his hot liquid ...She felt it immediately. He felt the spasms of Vincent and felt its essence in her vagina ... but it did not stop moving ... now it was her and she was about to do it ... She took Vincent's hands that were on her hips and carried them to her breasts ... play with her nipples ... He did it... and enjoyed it, as he continued to move inside her, still feeling the last discharges of his orgasm.

Cat allowed herself to be carried away by the pleasure she felt throughout her body and forgot everything ... she could only concentrate on a single point in her being where she was growing what was going to make her explode ... Little by little that point became bigger ... and more intense ... until with a groan and arching her back on the table ... it became as big as she and devoured inside ... Vincent squeezed his hand tightly on her clit ... and she convulsed ... One, two, three times ... until her senses could not stand it any longer and slowly and panting, she took his hand away and brought it to her mouth to kiss it.

Vincent lay on top of her, resting his head on her chest, hearing her heart pounding. Cat rested her hand on his hair.

\- It was a low blow on your part to do this ... I wanted to make things clear.- She told him, still breathing hard.

\- Do not worry, you've done it ... you're absolutely right, I can not have two measuring rods ... and ... with respect to the second plate ... .- swallowed without moving an apice ... - of course Tori was not like that ... by the time I knew that my decision had been a mistake ... I never wanted it, but I admit that I was influenced by the idea that we were unique and that all the others were in Our against ... and regarding Alex ...

Cat interrupted him.

\- You do not have to tell me ... I know ...

Vincent ignored her.

\- If I had gone with her, even if she accepted me ... it would not have worked ... I was dazzled by the idea of returning to normal life ... but then I would have realized that it was not with her I wanted to do what...

Cat sighed, regretting it a little, having been so hard on him, though taking into account what had just happened, it would not be a bad idea to argue with such intensity from time to time. She smiled to herself.

\- Vincent, I think we'd better go to bed ... tomorrow can be a difficult day ...

Her husband began to rise, and then they heard the knock on the door. Cat slipped from beneath Vincent and slipped into the bathroom quickly, though her legs still trembled. He put on his pants, while he was going to open ..

Stuart was found in the doorway. He looked at him smiling.

Vincent knew that smile was coming.

\- Do not you dare say anything ...

\- I have not even thought about it.

He was right he had not done it ... but it was not necessary, seeing him as he was looking at him.

\- What happen? .- He asked her, wishing he was gone.

\- Mark just called Ian ... so it seems you did not hear the sonar phone ... - coughed slightly - ... Have decrypted the computer ... they have taken it to the office of the director Reagan and from there, with the maximum security, they are sending them to us ... It will take still a while ... we will leave the computer in it and we will go to rest A little while

Cat came out in that bath time with a bathrobe. She had just taken a quick shower.

\- Already?

Stuart nodded.

\- The problem is that in order for the download to go faster, they have to have them closed ... they have opened the first one of the disks and it looks like accounting information from both De Lucca and the Consortium ... In the second they appear all their previous programs, Muirfield among them ... I think that I appear until I ... -. He said with a smile-. ... Anyway ... you have to walk with feet of lead, the expert who has done it said, that there may be traps in many places of those hard disks ... It is noticeable that they knew what they did and That for that reason, we believe, that what there is, will have much value ..

\- In case we do not have many illusions ... we've had a few disappointments ...- Vincent said leaning against the door ...

Stuart looked at him for a few seconds, feeling a growing resentment in him ... and he could hear clearly what he was thinking.

\- I'm leaving ...- he told Vincent without speaking ..

\- Fuck ... Stuart do not do that ...! Vincent asked, too tired, to feel him in his head.

The man smiled.

\- Rest ... much ... tomorrow may be the day ... I can not wait to get Rebecca out of there ...

Cat nodded.

\- He figured it ... See you tomorrow!

They closed the door and both sighed at the same time.

They got undressed again and they got into bed. They embraced. Cat closed her eyes as she rested her head on his chest.

\- Okay, we'll use Patrick .-he told her, when she least expected it.-. But only if we have no alternative ... and yes, it's true, it's jealousy, jealousy, jealousy ... and I know they're by Low self-esteem ... but understand me, I will always think that you could have had another life with someone more normal ... And it makes me sick the way he looks at you ...

Cat pulled away from him, smiling.

Vincent kept talking.

-And yes, it's true Angela does the same ... and it does not bother me ... but I understand that to you yes ... I'll talk to her ...

Cat got on top of her husband.

\- No need ... I know that you love me and despite your previous "slips", I trust you, there are extenuating circumstances ... Also intuited that Angela is not of the families try to break, and something tells me that it will still be a lot Time bound to us ... I just want you to be clear that what counts for you, will also work for me ... I do not want you to yell at me for something like this, or to make a fool of yourself, for some stupid jealousy ... You'll have to learn to control yourself, like I do and I did ... and with Alex, it was more or less easy ... there was reason to understand your reaction ... but with Tori ... the poor is dead and I can not stand thinking In this now, but I would have liked to strangle her with my own hands ...

Vincent hugged her, sighing.

\- We better try to sleep ... I think they can call us at any time ...

Cat dropped back onto the bed mattress.

\- You're right…

They kissed for a few seconds, and they stuck to each other. Then Cat buried her head in his chest ... Within a few seconds, she could tell from her regular, calm breathing that she was already asleep ... instead she could not do it ... He had heard what Stuart said about the Consortium's old programs ... and something had been removed inside his stomach ... I was sure I could not stay in that bed for long ...

* * *

Murray leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. The dim light of the office, just a small lamp above the table, was affecting him.

The files were unloading at considerable speed, but he did not think he could stand it without falling asleep.

He looked again at the plane of the Covington House complex, and his aerial photos, and returned the same doubts ... How to get in there without being killed before approaching them? ... If only they knew how many there were, They could try to get them out and some of them would enter ... but it was very complicated ...

He took the note that had been left in the mailbox of his apartment and was leaning on the keyboard of the computer and returned from reading a part:

"... swamp NO" ...

Ian was right when he said that it had to be related to the swamp or lake that was seen in the aerial shot of the area.

He sighed in disappointment, because he could not make sense of it. He had no choice but to do, what everyone else ... to go and rest for a while ...

From the failed assault on Convington House, the Reynolds offered to stay with them. They were going to provide a bit more security, than the fact of being alone. He had his own little apartment in the same annexe, overlooking the river, where the new guests were staying, and he recognized that he was comfortable.

He smiled, thinking that it was almost a miracle, that he would come by his house that day to get some clothes, if he had not, he would not have seen what was in the mailbox.

At that moment, the door of the office opened and saw Cat's head appear.

\- Are you still here?.- She asked in surprise.

He nodded.

\- I wanted to find out something else before I left ... We do not have much time..

Cat came in. she was wearing pajamas, fluffy slippers and a sweatshirt.

\- And you, what are you doing here at this hour?. - he asked smiling .- We were in which we would let you from NY, where it is still day, to make a first analysis.

Cat licked his lips.

\- I could not sleep ...- She sat down on the table-. ... I've started thinking about what could be on those hard drives and knowing what my parents did, there may be things of theirs there ... -She looked Murray in the eyes.-. Bob has told me everything, but if I can, I want to read it first hand ...

\- Well, who knows ... may be only your collection of movies ... .- smiled with irony .- ... although I do not think ... is more, I think it will be what you say ... but that might hurt you, Catherine.

\- I know ... but I have to ...

Murray nodded and motioned for her to sit on the chair.

\- There are 15 minutes left to download the hard disks ... I'm going to lie down for a while, anything, let me know.

Cat stepped past him and sat down.

\- Do not worry, I'll keep watch ... and I guess I will not be alone for long ...

Murray laughed.

\- You know your husband well ..

Cat nodded.

\- Very well ... I have let him sleep ... but he will come right away ...

Murray opened the door and left, still smiling.

Cat sighed and stared at the discharge counter. 13 minutes.

She crossed her legs over her chair and began to wait ...

In a few seconds she heard a previous noise from the bar and began to smell fresh coffee.

She covered her face with her hand as she smiled openly. She knew her husband very well ... and was delighted.

* * *

Five minutes later, when he began to smell coffee, Vincent, accompanied by Jt and Tess, and carrying a tray with four cups of steaming, entered the office, to Cat's astonishment.

\- From him, I was waiting for him .- said looking at her husband .- ... but you ...?

Jt and Tess smiled and said nothing, they took two armchairs that had been attached to the wall and sat, behind Cat, and behind Vincent, who after leaving the tray on the table had sat next to his wife.

He divided the cafes, before the attentive and proud look of his Cat, and then Tess spoke:

\- We did not want to miss the slumber party ...

Everyone laughed ... on the one hand it was true ... Everyone was in pajamas.

\- No, really..- Jt started to say, sipping his coffee-. ... we were already in bed when Tess said that knowing you, I was sure you were not going to wait until tomorrow to see those hard drives.

At that moment, the computer beeped. Everything was unloaded.

Cat picked up the phone and called her brother. I do not take two tones to answer.

\- We already have everything Mark ... have you looked at something?

\- Only what you have been told ... you would get faster if we keep them closed ... Now that everything is decrypted leave us ... you have to sleep ... so that tomorrow can happen ...

\- Mark do not be heavy .. you know that I'm not going to do ... .- said Cat decided-. Stuart told us that on disk 2 are their previous programs ... I have to see that puts ... Maybe I can fill the gaps that have populated much of my life ...

Vincent smiled.

\- Well, I am your older brother, had to try ... .- said Mark sighing-. Ah! The date of the copy is just the day Dana took Rebecca out of the Baker ... That day we hit right on their waterline ... and they had to secure the material ... or maybe it was De Lucca himself who copied them In case everything collapsed and he had to negotiate.

Cat licked her lips.

\- A perfect shot, but ...- she said.

Her brother did not let her finish.

\- Yes ... I know ... but at a great cost ...

There was a sad silence between them ... until Mark broke it.

\- We'll start with the record labeled as one ... and since you insist, do you start with both?

\- Perfect ...- Cat answered .- Anything here will be ...

\- Same thing I say ...

They did not say goodbye, they simply hung up.

She left the phone on the table and then opened the tip 2, started to look at the files it contained, with Vincent glued to it, and Jt and Tess at their back.

The files were sorted in chronological order. The first, compressed files in RAR had by title dates, from 1940 to 1975.

After this they found the first uncompressed file. Cat put her hand to her mouth.

 _"Chimera"_

\- Oh! Holy God! It is the name of the program in which my mother worked with the orphans ... there she knew my father and ... Gabe-. She looked at Tess slyly-. Gabe told me. And also the password that served me to enter the macro memory of Muirfield that was in the plant of Orchan ... .- She swallowed-. Gabe also told me

Vincent looked at her sideways and added.

\- I was watching you all the time and thankfully I did it ... The fire did everything ...

Cat nodded.

\- I had to stop downloading data, because I saw your file and then, Gabe did not know anything about you ... but it did not help ...

Jt coughed lightly.

\- I think it was precisely the intervention of Vincent saving you, which gave you the track of your existence ... you were not characterized by fine work, when the beast appeared.

\- Cat, do you want to open it?.- Tess asked her friend.

She nodded, determined. She clicked the file and appeared a hundred that were housed inside him.

They all came labeled with names.

It was Tess who first saw her mother's name.

\- There, Cat! -. She exclaimed, pointing-. Your mother…

They all looked there.

 _"Vanessa Che, supervisor of beta tests.·_

Cat opened it automatically. A document behind them followed, all with the name of her mother and only a number to differentiate them, from her curriculum to the work they were doing during all the years they were working for them.

She went over everything. Seeing the reports that she herself contributed and that had been for the most part, scanned a posteriori. From a certain date, Vanessa remarked at all times that the side effects of the tests were not admissible ...

\- What she did not know, is that those were for real, the effects with which they were experiencing...

Cat, by curiosity, opened the first file of Chimera, and what was found was a document dated 1975 where it was made very clear what was intended: to convert the children of the orphanages that they had begun to subsidize in "the next bersekers".

\- Your first and incipient DNA experiments.- said Jt.

Another file at the end of the long list was titled "Statistics".

Figures and more figures appeared, but they were left with only three. Subjects dead: 17 ... subjects with genetic change: 52 ... Latent subjects: 26

\- A latent subject was Xavier ... luckily we could arrive in time ... .- Vincent said thinking about the man that Sam became a beast, hoping to carry out his revenge.

Cat hit him on the shoulder.

\- Good thing you arrived on time ... I swear that during some horrible minutes, I thought you were dead ...

Vincent smiled.

\- But then you were with Gabe ... It did not have to have affected you so much ... -he said with much, much irony.

\- Vincent ... do not say nonsense ... I guess you never believed in Gabe and she ... - said Tess assured 100% of them ... after all you know when they lie ...

He denied with his head. Cat said nothing. He continued to stare at the computer screen.

\- No ... You're wrong, Tess. I believe it ... I swear ... Cat was convinced that it was the right decision and did not want to think about me ...

Cat smiled.

\- You should have thanked Gabe to make me go and say goodbye to you ...

Vincent smiled in turn, openly.

\- Yes, I should have done him... it was the best decision he could ever have made .. Forcing you to come that night to my houseboat ...

Jt and Tess both said it.

\- Sex of rupture ...

The two looked at each other quickly and laughed scandalously.

Cat told them to lower their voice.

\- Did that tell you, Cat?

Tess nodded.

\- Yes ... and you, Vincent?

\- Yes ... What a pair of fools! They did not believe him or them ..

Vincent put order.

\- In case you're not aware we're here ..

\- Exactly .- said Cat-. ...but, you're right ... what a pair of fools! ... although I think I was much dumber than you .. I missed one more push, to fall back into your arms. She turned to him and gave him a subtle kiss-. Your behavior with Sam was final ...

\- ... do not forget the rose ...

Cat laughed heartily.

\- Yes ... I can not forget the rose ...

They both looked into each other's eyes remembering what happened that night ... How much they talked and how much they loved each other ... They were back together ... What happened next best forget it ...

Jt pulled them out of his memory when he indicated a name on the screen.

\- Speaking of Gabe ...

 _"Gabriel Nehru"_

Cat opened it and found a document, about 20 pages, sorted by dates.

\- Yeah, it has to be him. Lowan was the last name that his adoptive parents gave him ... those that my mother found him to get out of the experiments ... Look put ... ..- remarked a few lines on the screen-. _Disappeared ... Reference Vanessa Chandler._

The latter was added a posteriori. You could see that the letter was different ...

\- They knew your mother had to do with her disappearance ...

\- Yes ... but they knew it much later ... - said Cat very serious and sad.

\- He says there's a reference to Vanessa Chandler ... we have to find her ... - said Jt.

Cat nodded. It was coming out of the archives to the root. As she did she could not stop thinking about one thing.

\- What I do not understand about this is that my mother wore a pendant with a chimera ... I can not believe she did for this project ... She always told us, that it was to never lose respect for nature, but now , I see that they did it, precisely because that was what they wanted to achieve ... a combination of genes in their only being... That was Gabe and I suppose all the other children they subjected to the experiments ..

Tess folded her arms behind them.

\- Do not give more turns ... Believe that what your mother told you ... I do not think she lied to you, it may be a way for them to believe a new species ... but possibly for your mother, it was the one she said ... she could to be a reminder of what the man can do when he loses his selfishness and licking ... Remember that she took Gabe out of there ... And had in mind a possible cure for the soldiers who had undergone experiments in Afghanistan ... She worked with them, but also on her own ...

Jt nodded.

\- I have a crazy desire to get to NY and get to work ... There so many things we have to prove based on what she thought ... or maybe ... did ...

They watched as their eyes shone with the excitement of experimentation, and the discovery. Cat thought Jt might have liked her grandfather. She glanced at the photo of her ancestor, located on the wall, behind them, and then returned to the computer.

\- You will ..." Tess said, taking him by the arm and kissing him on the cheek. As I told you, your role in this story, I do not think it's hunting bad guys ... your role is much more important.

Jt crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows.

\- No matter how hard you try ... you're not going to make me change my mind ... I'm going to go with you to Convington House.

Tess rolled her eyes. There was nothing to do ... she was going to say something else, but Cat exclaimed:

\- Shit! Robert Reynolds FBI ... There is a file with the name of my father! ...

It was true, it was a little lower than the name of Vanessa.

Cat opened it at once.

There was only one document, marked as confidential. It was Morgan's address to someone named Franklin.

 _"Watching the FBI's presence Robert Reynolds is far more dangerous than it might your men to keep an eye on who you're talking to, but let them have to keep the FBI from suspecting us ..."_

Then there was another document that looked like the answer.

 _"We've done what you asked for. Robert Reynolds and a couple of agents have been asked about the behavior of some of the children ... and I think we have a problem ... He's been talking to scientist Vanessa Che and so they have not commented Your collaborators, it seemed that Mr. Reynolds might be interested in will follow closely the developments and keep you informed ... "_

The signature corresponded to: _"Franklin O'Sullivan, supervisor of the Chimera experiment"_.

\- They soon realized something had happened between them ...- Cat smiled-. My father told me that it was almost love at first sight ...

Jt pointed to the screen.

\- The next one is dated a few months later ... it's signed by Franklin to Morgan.

 _"The relationship between Robert Reynolds and our scientist is true ... they have begun to live together." Following your request, we have monitored Dr. Che's behavior, and everything is proceeding normally, no suspicions are detected in their work ... "_

They passed the next, dated a year and a half, later.

 _"To the attention of Morgan Aldridge,_

 _Dr. Che has suddenly broken her relationship with Robert Reynolds ... at the same time three of the potentially perfect boys for the dead experiments have appeared, one of whom attacked Dr. Che not long ago ... Do you think it could have been Reynolds? We look for directions on how to act with respect to the doctor. From your words I trusted that you will know what to do with Robert. Ah! One more detail, the doctor is pregnant. "_

Next came Morgan's reply.

 _"Do not worry about Reynolds, it's our business, just letting you know that our lawyer, Thomas Chandler, will be going to the doctor, they've been friends for a long time, he'll tell us if we run into any problems with her. It's a shame we have to get rid of her. "_

Cat took her hand away from the mouse. Although his father had told him everything, she had trouble believing it, now she had it there. Black on white. Morgan had placed Thomas next to his mother ...

Everyone looked at her.

\- Cat ...- Vincent called as she looked at the screen-. Let's continue reading ... Bob would not lie to us in this ... and you know that your father loved you at three above all ...

She nodded.

\- My only doubt is ... And if my mother, instead of keeping her secret, her doubts about the experiments, both in the Quimera project and in the Muirfield, would she have told my father? What would she have done? Had he betrayed her?

Tess hugged her friend from behind, shoulders.

\- I'm quite sure she had not. They fell in love, he would never have been able to betray her ... nor to you ... I knew your father for many years and I know ...

\- Yes, but when they killed her ... He did not say anything .. did nothing ...

\- Maybe not you .- Jt added-. But to them, maybe ... Let's read on ... and do not worry ... we have no doubt about your father ...none..

Vincent nodded.

Cat sighed.

\- Let's keep going…

Robert Reynolds's file ended that document.

It came out of it and was passing one file behind another ... looking for some in particular ... It would be time to see them all in detail.

The next one that caught the attention of the four was named Thomas Chandler.

She opened it.

It was a document from Stanley addressed to Morgan.

 _"Just to tell you that Thomas Chandler and Vanessa Che were married yesterday ... He told me that he has fallen in love with her and that he is sure that it will not be a problem for the confidentiality of the experiments ... It is funny that he still thinks that all this It's a patent issue.I hope your stay at Convington House is productive ... we need more funds to continue the mission. "_

\- Their wedding .- whispered Cat-. I could not believe these people were so familiar with their parents' lives.

Vincent kept looking at the documents until he found one where he saw Cat's name.

\- There is nothing ... until they find out that you were born ...

It was addressed to Thomas and was forwarded by Morgan.

 _"Congratulations on the birth of Dr. Chandler's daughter ... you are sure to be a great father, do not forget to let us know if Robert Reynolds appears."_

\- That Morgan was right ...- Cat said sadly-. He was the best father you could have ... both with me and with Heather ...

Tess nodded.

\- I guess when they killed her, he realized, really, what they were capable of.

Vincent stroked his girl's leg over her pajama bottoms for a few seconds, then stood up.

\- Jt, come with me to make more coffee. I think we're going to need ... .- He turned to his wife-. Rest a bit…

She nodded.

Tess sat down in the chair that Vincent had occupied until then.

Cat lost in her thoughts watched the screen, while Tess raised and lowered the scroll looking among the hundreds of files something else that sounded.

\- Shit Cat! Look….

Her friend listened.

What Tess had opened was a document signed by Morgan and Stanley, where reference was made to the Meatpacking factory where Jt was injured.

 _"We continue with the same system of action: the distant idea of Dr. Cox makes sense even if it's unethical ... for some ... and it continues to work despite the years that have_ passed _the ages. Sacrifices are necessary. The results prove it. "_

\- It was dated in 1980 ... they had been catching subjects for many years ... -. She looked at Cat-. You can not imagine what I felt when I saw my table full of records before the 70's ... You have to admit that they knew how to do it without attracting attention ...

Cat nodded. She remembered how Tess and Jt had concealed everything until they had injured Jt, and she also remembered the day of the funeral for all the victims ...they had to pay for their crimes.

\- I suppose the other hard disk will find much more material, previous to these dates ... possibly have a copy of the file of Rebecca and equal ... .- opened her eyes a lot to realize this-. ... of Vincent's mother ...

Hearing Vincent's name, made Tess realize something.

\- You know Cat ... Thomas came to your mother's life in a not very sincere way ... but the same as your mother marked your path and your father, I mean Bob of course, he did too ... So much he, like Robert, took you to Vincent ...

\- Each one by different ways.- She said after thinking about what her friend had just said.0-. Do you really believe that we have a fixed destiny in our lives, and whatever we do, nothing can detract from it?

Tess shrugged.

\- I do not know, Cat, I've always been very reluctant to believe in fate and signs ... but, there are so many coincidences in your life ... I do not know what to think ...

Cat looked back at the screen. As soon as her eyes remained fixed on a particular file.

"Kurt Windsor".

\- Oh, what a surprise!.- -She said with a certain irony, getting up in the armchair and picking up the mouse.- Windsor ...

She clicked on it and a number of documents appeared.

They were looking and most were medical tests ... complete blood tests with different dates and X-rays ... apart from other tests.

The first document acknowledged Windsor's consent to the trials to which it was subject. His signature was at the end of the page.

Of course, it became what it was by choice. He had always been amazed that someone could be that way of his own free will ... the bersekers thing was something else ... they were born that way, and they were proud of it.

Bob once told him that when they got the list of targets, Windsor's name appeared, but until they did not have Vincent with them, they could not get close to him ... If Stuart had wanted ... but he did not want to ... never he wanted, until he had them before him ... and he realized who they were going to be, of whom they were destined to be ... Cat could not help thinking about how things would have changed if Stuart had killed Windsor. Vincent would never have gotten involved with him, and would never have known Tori ...

\- Look at Cat! ... the last of the documents is an e-mail that De Lucca sends Morgan ... refers to his death at the hands of _"Reynolds hybrid, Vincent Keller, the loose link of Muirfield in Afghanistan"_ ... and puts ... _"tell his daughter to get us what's hidden in Curiosities Chelsea_ " ... was not there where you find the skeleton and the gem strap?.- asked Tess.

Cat nodded.

\- Yes ... Tori was called by the lawyers, while Vincent was bleeding ...- She caught air as dhe said that.- It still hurt, despite all that had happened afterwards ... They realized that Tori was another beast ... and very special ...

There were a couple of replies to that email. The first was from De Lucca ... " _It's back to pass ... Keller has killed all our men in Chelsea Curiosities ... and they have done with the skeleton of Windsor and with the leash ... Another thing .. We have made a band of robbers very important to get the gem of the Russian ambassador ... It is better that all are gathered ... we do not want to attract who should not ... now tell me, what will be the next step, and do not forget that Robert Reynokds is in jail? "_

In the following Morgan replied:

 _"What they have taken from Curiosities Chelsea sure that Vincent has ... watch the detective and the places that usually visit ... We have to do with everything, it would not be a good idea to find out its origins ... The Russians I think it's okay ... I should not make the blatant ambassador of her jewels ... she risks robbing her ... and as for Reynolds ... in jail this is fine ... but dead would be too ... Let me think about it a little more ... "_

Cat stretched out in the chair.

\- Good thing Dad, left right away ... and you see ... Patrick and his brother hired him from Lucca ... I'm sure neither Stanley nor the present occupants of Convington House will recognize him ... - she said remarking this last one.

Tess stared at her, letting herself drain into the armchair and resting her elbows on the armrests.

\- Cat... You and vincent have discussed, did not you?"

Her friend made herself beg but in the end, she nodded.

\- Yes ... but I can not be angry for a long time with him, and I know that the misunderstandings hurt us ... but this time, I could not contain myself .. I am very annoyed by his attitude towards Patrick, which at heart is still insecure by his Part, and let's not forget, towards me ... But hey, we talked ... and he apologized ... We can not forget what Angela feels and not compare it with Patrick, it was a mistake he made ... for him, Angela did not matter ... he was unable to put himself in my place ...

\- So ... are you going to call Patrick?

Cat sucked in air.

\- I'm still thinking about it ... It will depend on how the events unfold ... can be a very good trick ...

Tess said nothing more about it. I was sure they had already talked enough about it. She continued reading the title of the archives.

Cat put her finger on one of them.

At that moment, Jt and Vincent entered with the cafes. They parted them, and sat in their seats.

\- Have you found anything interesting? -. Jt asked, sitting behind Tess.

\- Anything from NY?.- Vincent asked his wife, sitting behind her.

Cat shook her head, taking a sip of her fresh coffee.

\- No ... but we have found a file on Kurt Windsor ... and on the system of capturing subjects for their experiments ...

They told them what they had read and indicated the next file they were about to open.

It was a scanned note, between Morgan and Franklin the project supervisor. The dates were later than the previous ones on Chimera.

 _"Several children have disappeared in 3 months ... at first we thought that given their abilities they could have escaped, but now we are not so sure. It is strange that we have not found them yet, they could not go alone anywhere ... and the police would have finished them found._

 _I have suspicions that someone from within is helping them, but I do not know exactly who ... "_

At the bottom of the document was a handwritten note in red ...

 _"Contact Thomas Chandler ... Investigate Dr. Vanessa Chandler ... change her to another project?"_

Beneath that document they saw another signed by Thomas Chandler.

 _"... I am sure that my wife has had nothing to do with it. I have not noticed anything strange in her is just as always, excited about her work and taking care of me and our daughters ..."_

As every time the names of their parents came on the screen, Cat sighed again.

\- Was it really true?" he thought so? Or was I protecting her? .- She said, staring at the screen.-

\- Think that last ... I'm sure it was like this ... - her husband said taking her hand.

Cat squeezed her tightly and nodded.

They went to the root menu and went on reading the file names again. Most were technicians ... but there was a lot about the Reynolds and the annoyances that were causing them both in England and here ... They were still not forgiven that their former headquarters were spared by the flames, even if one of them had fallen for it.

They were struck by the fact that in a small report on the attack on that seat, someone had emphasized the following phrase ... _"... some of the vigilantes speak of something big and with great claws, wrapped in a cloak that fought with them ...", too had added ... "investigate on my own ..."._ Cat was sure that the letter was from Morgan .. the annotations in the scanned documents were his ... and in this last one there was no doubt ... wanted to investigate to Vincent. She shared with the rest her thoughts.

\- I'm sure that's what Morgan put it .- Cat said-. He means Vincent... he must have figured out he could be...

Cat stopped the scroll in a particular file, it was an email, the title was " _Stuart Macleod"_.

She opened it.

 _"We have gone to the place where the wife of one of the Reynolds was held ... and we have not found a trace of the woman ... nor of Stuart ... we are certain that he killed the others ... The bodies were destroyed and the place destroyed ... there was a lot of blood and we thought part of it was the woman, and part of Stuart ... I know it's difficult that he's dead ... do you contemplate the possibility of the Reynolds have taken ... or rather, that he is gone with them? ... in view of what we have seen ... it was he who defended the woman ... The bad thing is that they have not returned the list they stole from us and that, it's very dangerous .. "_

Signed the email De Lucca ... Behind that email came Morgan's reply ...

 _"The whole operation has been a disaster ... We can not tolerate having this information ... but the worst thing is that they have Stuart with them ... their value to us is incalculable ... We will have to finish it before they use it against us "..._

The conversion ended with another e-mail, the most clarifying, signed by De Lucca:

 _"And who's going to do that?"_

The four smiled ... It was true, it was not a good enemy ... although they did not know then, that, Stuart was going through a personal crisis that had him completely blocked ... maybe it would have been an easy target ...

They talked for a while while their cafes drank what they must have assumed for the Reynolds to find a berserker to protect, in a certain way, at the same time they learned to trust him ...

\- Your uncle Nick never had it clear... .- Vincent told Cat.

Cat nodded.

\- I guess it's normal ... there was a lot of suspicion ... Not forgetting that they knew the story of Rebecca and knew that they could become unstable ...

\- Yes ... Stuart explained all that I faced when I knew that my life was going to be longer than normal ... - he sighed thinking of Paul Markus, and how excited he was when he told.

Jt looked at him.

\- How do you do that?

\- I do not take it ... it's not the moment to think about it, when they can kill me tomorrow ...

Nobody said anything. He was right.

Cat picked up the mouse again and looked back at the root menu.

They followed the technical reports of how the Consortium, the Baker ...

\- Oh! A file on Sam Langdon! - She exclaimed, opening it quickly-. I'll send it to Dana as soon as I can ...

Jt began to read the document.

\- He is sent from De Lucca to Morgan ... He only says that the most important thing is to keep him convinced that his decision is correct ... - read verbatim -. " _... since you have decided to keep the archaeologist working for us, you have to avoid having doubts, with some of the things that we have taken, he has shown some reluctance ... You must continue to believe that those who killed your child will pay and that what you are providing will help you. I do not know what you want to use it for, but I know I'm not going to like it ... and I do not like that you've agreed to give him the old dungeons ... but I'm not going to argue about it. You guys will have to fix it, if it causes problems ... my men and I ignore the safety of the tunnels ... Yes, I think you should know that you will not get out of all this, you know too much ... or convince you, and your "specials" Doctors, of suicide, or we will take care of him ... "_

Tess smiled.

\- They did not get along very well for what it seems ...

Cat moved her head up and down.

\- That's why they kept all communications kept ... I think they had different methods of work ...

She stared at the screen.

\- There are no more documents about Sam ... I suppose there will be some later, and also, nothing about the archaeological discoveries he had made ... Possibly they kept everything in the chamber that we discovered, and they tortured him so that he would go crazy ... - she took a deep breath.- That is the impression I had when I saw him in jail ... he had deceived us with his self-control but everything was feigned ... deep down he was a man lost and shattered by grief and guilt ...

\- Yes, but it fulfilled almost its mission ... besides looking for the Consortium to the adults in which the children of the experiments of Chimera had become ... -. Vincent added-. And everything so that Gabe, will take charge in the end to close the case ... and save the ass to those that were in the list that Sam had ...

\- Well some ended up dead ... - Said Jt, looking at Vincent.

His friend nodded very seriously.

\- And all the others, who were in that room, I suppose they would return to the fold of the Consortium ...

Cat could only add one more house before retaking the mouse and continuing to read files from the root menu.

\- Poor Dana! ... I hope with all my heart that my father can make her happy.

Before he could concentrate again on the screen, Jt shouted, rising from his chair, "Muirfield!"

 **To be continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter XVI**

 **London**

Cat quickly clicked on the name.

Jt put his hands to his head to see what was inside ... more files and hundreds of documents ... It would be a difficult task to analyze all that.

\- It's what I saw in Orchand ... Said Cat. She looked at Vincent and saw that he was watching the screen, hypnotized, pale by moments ... it was time to face something that had been running away since returning from Afghanistan ...

Cat stepped aside for her husband to stand in front of the computer, and gave her the handle of the mouse. It was his turn ...

The compressed file that first opened unfolded about 30 documents. Jt read them aloud, because Vincent asked. He could not do it.

They told how the project had been created.

Everything had originated by wanting to experience the Consortium with ordinary subjects, and to study their reactions to the effects that these would cause them. The directors of the program were Morgan and Schneider, one of the scientists, Zhao. Two of these men, Vincent, had killed them, and all four of them knew. No one said anything about it.

Morgan and Schneider would coordinate everything from the Baker, but Muirfield would have its own entity ... and would work separately, to avoid complications. It would have its own security and its own scientists and the responsible would be Zhao.

They had the approval of London and with the help of certain elements of the Pentagon, whose names did not appear and who had presented the project to their superiors. What hurt Vincent most of what he read was a phrase: " _... the 11S, and our subsequent entry into Afghanistan, has been the perfect excuse for everything to have gone on wheels. No one has asked compromising questions ..."_

Vincent struck the table.  
\- They cared very little about the country or us, or the reasons why we went there ...-. He shook his head, denying it-. They cheated us ... they were just looking for more guinea pigs ...

Jt continued reading. Every time he was getting more nervous. He was going to see in detail, where he had put his friend.

" _The project will be published in places of public access, especially in recruitment centers and military agencies, in order to encourage all who want to, can enter. No one will be discriminated by race or sex, having the gene that_ _allow you to accept the serum. "_

Cat turned to him and asked,

\- Where did you see it?

Jt swallowed.

\- When I went to join him, I saw him on a bulletin board.- He licked his lips-. It put it as an experimental program to improve their abilities and their reactions in combat ... -. He looked at his friend, who kept his head down while he spoke-. ... you have to understand that I did not want him to be there ... nobody in his family wanted ... we had lost enough, but he insisted ... I thought that would protect him and he would return home safe ... When they told us that he had died ...

Vincent sprang up from his chair.

\- We already talked about all this ... You, it was not the fault Jt ... They accepted me because they saw that in my DNA towards a gene that allowed me to become what I am ... How we got tired of saying ... Everything was written ... .- He said all this without looking at anyone in the face. He sighed when he finished speaking.- I think I need something stronger than coffee ...

Cat took his hand before he went.

\- Honey ... we can leave it ... we know it's here and we can see it whenever you want .. It does not have to be today ...

He lifted his head and took her hand.

\- Yes ... it has to be today ... nobody knows what can happen to us tomorrow and I need to do it ... It's time to face my past once and for all ...

He left the office and returned in a few seconds. He had a bottle of Scotch whiskey and 4 glasses. No one had said anything while he was away.

Vincent poured the golden liquid into the glasses and passed them. He drank his in one gulp and picked up the mouse again.

He closed the documents he had just read and opened another file. The title was "V _iable inscriptions_ ".

When he opened it he found a considerable number of documents with first and last names.

\- _Laferty ... Raymond Ascalvo, Eric Milverson ... Zach .._..

He changed his voice by saying that last name. He had had to kill him to keep from killing Cat, even though Reynolds had already sentenced him.

He held his breath when he saw another name.

" _Vincent Kelle_ r"

He opened it without delay.

There was an 8-page document.

The first thing they saw was their name and next to them in red letters the word Viable. It was followed by the results of different tests, from blood tests, to DNA tests, to certain tests of physical resistance ... In the end, everything was signed by ...

" _Dr. Vanessa Chandler_ ," .- Cat read slowly-. She worked for Zhao ... both in Chimera and here.

They kept reading.

Vincent just put his hand on her thigh and squeezed it.

\- Never forget that your mother just wanted to save you, your daughters, your country, and then to us when you saw what was happening ... thought of something that could cure us, that could reverse ... - memories returned to Vincent, one behind the other….

They met each other's eyes and Cat nodded.

Jt read aloud the notes that Cat's mother and the other scientists who were in Afghanistan, were doing in Vincent's report, and assumed that in all other soldiers, while Vincent was controlling the scroll.

Seeing so much chemical compound in the different doses, Vincent could not avoid saying:

\- ... and we thinking they gave us vitamins ...-. He shook his head from side to side. He looked carefully at the names of the components -. ...One of them will be the Stuart's DNA ...- He sighed.

Jt stopped reading, when he realized the part to which they were arriving.

One of Vincent's superiors wrote the report of his actions in combat.

 _"It responds perfectly to what was expected of the reaction to the serum ... He is fast, wild and with astonishing precision. The number of casualties in his charge, could rise to 30 and all in one single incursion ... I want to emphasize in The particular case of the soldier, who maintains a control that no others, unfortunately, do not have ... maybe his previous life as a doctor, saving lives, has conditioned this ... "._

It was signed by _"Major Edwin Fuller_ "

Vincent swallowed before speaking.

\- He was my superior ...

Then there were more annotations where specified, the next doses that were injected and the effects that that caused in the fighting ... or what was to be the same, the number of casualties that he achieved, and settlements that managed to rescue from the hands of the enemy. That number of casualties was increasing with each new serum administration.

Vincent ducked his head and closed his eyes. The images of it all came back to him after many years of being held in a dark and deliberately forgotten corner. He could see the blood clearly, feel the violence that pushed him, hear the screams ...

Without opening his eyes or raising his head, he began to speak slowly. Cat grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. She wanted him to never forget that she was at his side.

\- The day after the battle we never remembered much ... just the moment to go out to fight ... I remember that I asked your mother once and she told me that it was normal, the adrenaline that took possession of us in that moment, united to the Composed of "vitamins" that injected us, made everything happen at a speed that few could assimilate ... but that was then, little by little, came the nightmares ...

Jt nodded.

\- I attest to it ... It was horrible, to hear you scream at night ... until the day I saw you transform yourself with my own eyes ... - sitting behind him, squeezed him hard on one shoulder. Vincent took his hand without looking at him-. You were about to kill me, but at the last moment... .- He could not continue speaking.

His friend shook his head vehemently. He knew he could have killed him and did not want to think about it.

\- I do not know what I would have done without you ... I do not think I could have endured it for long ...

Cat's eyes filled with tears, Jt's as well. Tess put her arm around her boy's waist.

\- Come on, let's not get in the worst. Things happened like they had to happen ... you did not deserve to end up like this ... Jt ... was there ... And then you met Cat ... and that would not change you for anything ... -. She told them, taking away emotion at the moment. She could not bear to see them like this.

Vincent nodded, smiling. He raised his head and looked at Tess.

\- And neither would you .. I would not exchange you for anything ...

Tess wiped the tears from her cheeks.

\- Oh crap! You're not gonna make me cry ... She picked up her glass of whiskey. Fill me in and let's continue with this ... I have the feeling that we have in this office half a life ...

They all laughed at what Tess just said ... and to tell the truth, she was right.

Vincent did as she asked, and taking a deep breath he continued to read.

Thereafter the reports focused on their reactions on and off the battlefield. Erratic states, moments where I knew neither friend nor enemy ... deep feeling of anguish ... or euphoria ... Extreme behavior ... And by what they said, in all the assets were giving the same cases.

His file ended there.

He continued reading the names of the other archives ... suffering for every one he had met, until he came to another with the name of Major Fuller. He opened it.

It contained an e-mail from Zhao, signed by him, by Morgan and by Schneider, where it was ordered to eliminate the assets, because they considered that the experiment had gone out of hand and were not viable in order to return to civilization ... and Not for the Consortium to absorb them all ... They decided to choose a few, who once explained the new conditions of their life, would be easily usable by their innate tendency to violence, but others would not ... They would learn from the mistakes and start Another project ...

Fuller had written a note in the same post where he had written a few names including Zach and Vincent.

Then they saw the reply that the Major gave, at the command of his superiors of Muirfield and of the Consortium.

 _"I know it was said that this project was going to be under the control of scientists, and I assumed it, but I can not understand that we have come to have to kill my men ... From the defense department I have been ordered to comply with that order, Although it is clear that they do not deserve to die for the mistakes that we have committed, although now some are more animals than is our duty to find a way to bring them back to normal ... They are innocent victims, and I will always know, and you too"._

Another simple mail dated a few days later, responded to that ...

 _\- "Mission accomplished ... we proceed to the repatriation of the corpses that we have been able to rescue from the fire" ..._

Vincent was lost in thought again.

\- "After I killed one of the Colonels, the one who scarred me, and saved your mother, who wanted to make it public, a tremendous fire broke out ... the gunpowder store burned down and I think a lot of my friends were left Trapped there ... some were so out of control that they did not know what they were doing, I suppose they were the same ones who provoked him ... I take advantage of that moment to escape ... .- He drank a shot of the whiskey. -. I remember that I took my backpack, water, a survival kit and my army jacket ... and I left ... Walk for a long time ... Until I reached one of the bases of the Australian army, which was a few miles north ... ... dehydrated and broken ... but alive ... Then I did not know how I did it, now I know that my special condition helped me to resist that ...

I arrived in such bad condition, including the scar on my face, that had caused me to lose a lot of blood, that I faked an amnesia that could be credible. I had rid myself of my plates just as soon as I saw the flag in the distance ... The next day they said that the nearest American base had suffered a devastating fire and it was rumored that there were no survivors ... they assumed that it came from there. I was lucky because two days later a plane was leaving for Sydney with the wounded and they put me in ... They had too much work to worry about more wounded ...

When I arrived in Sydney, and being an American war veteran with amnesia, they spoke to the embassy and they immediately put me on a plane that brought me to Washington ... I should have gone to the veterans' hospital, but I took the first bus to NY ... Spend many nights watching the apartment ... - he said looking at Jt ... and in the end, in the middle of the most desperate, because it was becoming more difficult to control me and the most horrible ideas was going through my head, I decided to speak with you…. It was you or ...

The three of them listened attentively as he spoke, because they knew it was the first time he told it ... But when he said that last, Cat pounced on him and kissed him ... She kissed him without mercy, without letting him breathe, without letting him say anything else ... He embraced her ... and stuck to her with all his being ... the ghosts were coming out of his soul, after more than 12 years trapped in it ... "

They were silent for a few seconds. Jt took Tess's hand and little by little they were assimilating what had just happened. They could almost see the black demons that Vincent had expelled from his soul, leaving his body, and undoing in the darkness of the room.

Cat broke away from her husband and kissed him again, taking her face in his hands ...

\- It happened ... You came back alive from there ... and destiny had you in store for me ...

Vincent said nothing, just looked into her eyes, and Cat saw so much in them that he almost scared. He saw Vincent alone and lost that he could not find himself in the middle of his city ... and saw the light that meant for him the arrival of her into his life. She smiled, sighed, feeling immensely proud of herself and him, and looked back at the screen.

\- Let's continue ... now I think our story will start ...

Tess nodded her head.

\- Muirfield's archives are over ...

Cat picked up the mouse while with the other hand still grabbing her husband, who kept looking at her. She knew he would need a few more minutes to stop thinking...although he might not have them.

She went back to the root menu and continued reading the titles.

There was a lot of material from the Consortium about experiments and a few loose emails that ran from Morgan and Stanley to De Lucca ... also some from Zhao, who continued with their experiments, and in which he named his mother in. One in particular made the four of them tense. Cat's hand twitched and made Vincent look at the screen, again becoming aware of the reality he was now living.

\- Is that what it seems?.- He asked them all.

Cat nodded.

It was an email from Stanley to De Lucca, dated at the end of October 2003 ...

 _"Despite what Thomas Chandler says, we are sure that the doctor Che is not going to let it run for long. Reports coming from our NY Times collaborator tell us that a woman is going to talk to Miss Murdoch ... And that condemned journalist has already disclosed in the editorial some of what his source is going to say ... "American soldiers killed as animals in Afghanistan, after having been subjected to a failed experiment"... Our liaison at the Pentagon and the FBI , are prepared to prove that all that is false, but we can not risk more ... You have to stop her... Comply with the agreement and the sooner you do it better. Do it accurately ... and leave Thomas alone, he has two daughters ... I suppose he will know who it was but I do not think he wants to say anything ... he knows that if he did, his daughters could be in danger ... Keep your phone pricked ... "_

Cat stopped reading, got up, picked up her glass and threw it against the wall, next to the front door. It shattered ...

She raised her head to the ceiling.

\- Why did you have to do it, Mom? Why did not you let him run?

She sat back, defeated.

Tess hugged her from behind. Cat grabbed her arms and squeezed them closer.

\- I gave them the perfect excuse to do it ... I take it out of the city and take it to a place where nobody was around ... .. - she told them swallowing.

\- Do not say that again..- Tess chided her.- We've talked about it many times ... don't do it ...

Vincent was to help.

\- Cat, they killed her, not you ... - He said, stroking her face and removing the tears that were sliding slowly down her cheeks.

It has always been said that the most painful way to cry is that which occurs without noise, without cries, without showing despair ... but that cry, content, is the one that arises when we no longer have the strength to scream, we can only resign ourselves to the pain that slowly settles in our soul and there stays forever ... There are no guilty, give equal, because you know that no matter how you punish them, they will never give you back what you have lost ... That will never come back ... But when we become aware of it , we become stronger ... relying on the memories and their example, we can raise our heads and breathe hard ...

That was Cat's crying and that was what she was feeling ... And then, at once, she thought that it had happened that night, too ...

She looked at Vincent smiling.

\- Fate wanted you to go through the door of our house just as my mother was leaving ... she was going to fetch ***me. You recognized her, and you were going to go to her, to ask for help ... and you noticed that someone was following her ...

Vincent could not help bow his head.

\- I did not arrive in time ...

Cat smiled. The tears were gone.

\- .. but you saved me ... never forget .. -she looked down for a few seconds. .. and deep down I know that I lost her, because she wanted to put an end to the same thing that I am putting an end ... .- Cat smiled- It makes me angry that she did it because we lost her ... but am I not doing the same thing with my children? To risk my life, so that these people disappear and all this does not happen again, and do not suffer more innocent people, with the real possibility, that they can lose me? ... if I accepted this, and defend it ... I have to accept what she did ... and feel immensely proud of her ... because she was a brave woman ...

Vincent nodded.

\- You do not have the slightest doubt ..

Everyone nodded.

\- And I'm sure you'll feel a lot more proud of her .- Jt said, grinning-. .. as soon as I can get to work again ...

Tess looked at them all.

\- Do you want us to go or leave it here? ... besides, it's late ..- she added looking at her watch.

She was afraid this would be too much for them.

Cat picked up the mouse again.

\- Vincent ... can you get me another glass?

That was her reply, looking at Tess sideways.

\- I take it as a yes ... - she said - .. Go ahead!

Vincent put a finger of whiskey in his glass and handed it to his wife.

She accepted it delighted. She picked it up and drank it in one gulp. She handed it back to him. Vincent refilled it, along with Tess and Jt.

Cat straightened her back and blew the air out of her lungs.

\- Let's get to it ... before we get so drunk we start seeing the double screen lyrics ...

Her friends and her husband laughed heartily, and nodded.

The next thing they saw was another loose document sent from De Lucca to Stanley.

 _"We do not know how it could happen, but the police have told us that Chandler's eldest daughter said when she was found that she had saved ***from our men who had killed her mother, a monster ... and we already know how were our men that I sent to fulfill the mission._

 _When Zhao has seen the recovered bodies of the NY coroner's morgue, he has said that he had only seen that in Afghanistan ... made by his own men ... Talk to Morgan... Zhao is very clear that somebody has been left alive ... New assets no longer they work like this ... and we have none out of our control, as far as I know ... I hope you answer me soon ... in the meantime we will watch Catherine, the doctor Che's daughter._ "

Then, there was an email from Morgan.

 _"We are working on locating the" monster "of Miss Chandler ... For now we should not worry about what she says, no one believes ... and neither the repercussions of the disappearance of the bodies of your men ... officially, were incinerated , B0before the autopsy, due to a bureaucratic mistake. One last thing ... we have to get to the doctor's body ... she belonged to us, you know ... and watch out if Robert Reynolds appears, in the cemetery or the Chandler's home. "_

Cat sighed.

\- In one thing the damn bastard was right, nobody believed me ...

Jt added one thing.

\- Could not they have tracked you down with the new assets?..- He asked looking at Vincent.

Vincent shrugged.

\- If they did not, they were not prepared for it ... then... Thank God…

Cat opened another document.

\- It's about my mother's grave ...- she said.- . De Lucca tells Morgan that someone have killed the men who were going to unearth my mother's corpse and have taken it ...

\- Your father ...-Tess said.

\- Bob ... .- said the name of his biological father with affection ... with gratitude for what he did at that time -. He took it, hid it from them and put a white cove on her stone. I found her with Gabe.- Now she and dad are together ... forever ...

The following documents and archives were merely scientific and others related to Baker's safety, to the new beasts ... to Zhao ... They found nothing of Vincent, neither of Thomas nor of Reynolds until passing a many of them.

Until October 2012 ... Until the first case of Cat, where Evan found DNA of cross species ... when she found Vincent.

What they found was an e-mail from a certain McCleary who told De Lucca, that inspector Catherine Chandler had tried to locate the inspector who took the case of her mother ... Then he would literally put it ... " _We will set a trap for her on the subway._ .. "

\- McCleary, it was the supposed FBI agent who tried to catch Vincent ...-she said.

\- Until I kill him...- Added Vincent.

Tess did not know this part of the story well, he looked at Vincent for a few seconds after he said that, but she said nothing.

The next document was from De Lucca to the "agent" McCleary.

 _"We have been in charge of the bodies of the subway ... Stay close to Inspector Chandler. What we have seen in these bodies can not have been caused by one of our beasts ... Remember we have a few quite conflicting ... of course, we have to find out if this, is related to what killed*** those we sent to kill Dr. Chandler. Stay alert ... and communicate with me, or with Morgan ... leave Zhao to his work he does not know about our other threats ... he needs to be focused, lately, his formulations*** are leaving a lot to be desired and Dr. Schneider's team is getting much more positive results ... "_

Cat lowered her head slightly ashamed.

\- I made the tremendous mistake of calling the old inspector who took the case of my mother, they had moved him and in his place, they called me, and I, in my absolute ignorance of where I was getting into, I went to the appointment ... I had to I suspect when he mentioned that he was calling me about the relationship that a DNA sample might have contaminated with my mother's case ... I never told him anything about contaminated samples ...

Jt raised his eyebrows and nodded several times.

\- I knew right away that you would give us problems ... and I told you both times ...

Vincent turned to face him.

\- Yes, you did, it's true ... and you were right, from the moment that Cat appeared in the store, with Tess ...-He shook his head at her, making it clear that he had not forgotten her. -. ...our whole world, sad and solitary went to hell. .- He smiled and punched Jt on the shoulder.- but I'm sure that despite all that, you think just like me, that day was the most important of our lives ... "

Jt looked at him earnestly for a few seconds at the attentive gaze of the girls, but then a huge smile on his face.

\- Without a doubt, with all the good and with all the bad thing it was ... .- turned-. You came in like a gale, first one and then the two ... and it was the best thing that could happen to us ... for you and for that day! .- He exclaimed, raising his glass.

Vincent joined him.

\- For you! ... that you saved us from a life of videogames and beers ...

Everyone laughed, toasted and drank ... Vincent sharing his glass with Cat.

They spent some time talking about that first meeting, relaxing after having faced the memory of such hard times.

Tess was in charge of returning to a serious conversation.

\- The only thing that hurt and still hurts, is that you did not tell me anything that was happening in your life, until you have no choice ...- She said Cat.

\- If, after you shoot him .- Jt added, then glanced at Vincent-. Have you noticed that both of them have been shot?"

He nodded, sipping his whiskey and moving his head up and down slowly

Tess defended herself.

\- If Cat had told me everything before, that would not have happened ... the other shot better we did not speak ...

Cat nodded.

\- If we'd better leave it .- She glanced sideways at her husband and knew that he remembered the scolding he'd had a few hours before, and where the subject had come up.

She continue talking by focusing again on the screen.

There's an e-mail from McCleary to Morgan:

\- I think you should think about controlling the office of the coroner who carries the cases of the 125, an Evan Marks ... We have to do with what they have and make it disappear from there ... by the way ... With these samples, we may know who we have to hunt ... "

Cat bit her lip.

\- and ... not only did I put it behind you, I also put them behind Evan ... - expelled air forcefully and leaned on the back of the chair.

The following emails and reports referred to the attempts of Chandler's detective to get information about Vincent and about Muirfield.

De Lucca complained that another of his agents had died trying to finish off with the detective.

 _"They had to enter into their computer and fry it ... but we are already clear that the asset with which it is connected did not die in Afghanistan ... We will have to work with those names and see the records we keep of the bodies that we brought from there ... Do something, we can not lose more men without knowing what we are facing specifically. "_

Tess frowned.

\- ... and me without knowing anything ... watching as Evan's laboratory was filled with strangely shattered bodies ... and without imagining what the hell was happening ... Cat. She touched his friend on the shoulder ... -. ... this is not done to a friend.

Cat turned.

\- Tess. I did it to protect you and you know it. Vincent killed him, but I had to tell Evan that it was me ... he covered me with Joe ... but I know he did not believe it ... normal ... he was never stupid ...

She nodded, not very convinced.

\- Not telling the truth has its consequences ... he did nothing more than think that something could hurt you ... and I understand your frustration at your lies ... even if you did for our sake, "she said angrily. It is normal that what happened ...

Jt told them to stop talking, just read something.

It was an email from De Lucca to Morgan, Stanley and Zhao.

 _"The samples were in the morgue, my man has spent all day there until we have found them. With the excuse of the forensic association inspection, Mr. Marks does not suspect anything ... and he has left us the field free. The important thing is that we already know who we are going to ... The soldier Vincent Keller is alive, he did not die in the fire, nor did we kill him ... You should recognize that you made a huge mistake with the identification of the corpses ... or did you not care too much ? ... I guess everything was fresh meat for you ..._

 _McCleary will try the detective to give it to us ... I do not want to go back to the wrong tactics for now ... We do not want any more of our bodies, do we? "_

\- Shit! .-Cried Cat-. ... I clearly remember that day. I was so worried about the case of those hidden girls ... and so excited for your help.- She said that by looking at her husband and smiling at him-. ... that I did not think it could be strange... Idiot! .- She said to herself.

Vincent smiled slightly. He remembered what had happened later when Cat began to suspect him ... he was afraid of losing her.

Cat turned to Tess.

\- They kidnapped me and told me that Vincent was not all that "good" he looked like ..

\- What they kidnapped you! God, Cat! You had not told me anything about all this ...

Cat shook her head slightly.

\- You would have been crazy if I told you ... They offered to give me information about my mother if I took them to him ... And you know the curious thing I just remembered ... He told me not to believe that you were a "protective mythological beast" .. if not a monster ...- she said laughing-. and that's exactly what you are ... You were never a monster ... you might want to become one ... but no, you became what as you say Stuart was destined to be "a protective mythological beast" ... It does not stop being funny ... - She sighed as she took the glass of Vincent and drank a short drink-. It's absolutely incredible ...- She looked at Vincent- ... but well ... in the end we could control it ..

\- Control it? .- Tess asked, slowly, frightened by the answer.

Jt hugged her by the shoulders.

\- Do not forget that they have always been the bad guys and there was no option ... Vincent gave himself up, but neither Cat nor I could let him do it ...

Vincent continued.

\- I give me away because I did not want them to hurt Cat. I do not know what they would have done to me .-He said with a sigh-. but ...- He looked at Tess-. ... but your friend did not consume it and Jt either ... in the end, the three agents of Muirfield including McCleary died ... He was strangled by the beast ... then we disposed of the corpses ... but it was late, Muirfield knew he was alive ... and they would come back

Tess looked at the three of them. He leaned back in the chair and lifted his hands slightly.

\- Okay, done, done, and after all this time ... I understand why ... as Cat told me later ... now things are not white or black ... they're grey .. and she was right .. that's what they are ...

Jt took her hand and squeezed it, feeling proud of her.

\- The first thing that agent did was try to put Cat against me ... he told her things that were true, but he did not tell the reasons for them ... he was right that I killed many people in Afghanistan, much more People I will never remember and I will have to live with it, and also innocent people ...

\- Simon Holmes ... - said Cat.

Vincent nodded.

\- He got me scared ...- he said very seriously-. And I recognize that it also helped in my decision to surrender ... after having come into your life ... I could not imagine losing you ... would have ...

Cat would not let him follow.

\- But it was only a few moments of doubt, even if you had not told me what happened to him .- She turned to Tess. Vincent separated him from a woman they were trying to force .. and he died ... It was 5 years before he met me

Tess just listened but said nothing.

Then Cat looked back at him.

\- ... but ... I immediately knew that I should not be afraid of you, you are not like that ... and that you would never hurt me ...

Jt nodded and her husband swallowed.

\- Until that day on the terrace ..

Cat nodded and rolled her eyes.

\- Yes, but there, all the fault was me never "sufficiently adored" father ... - said with irony - there are things that it is difficult to forgive him ... is going to get tired of babysitting ... -. She looked back at Vincent apologetically- ...but, really, at the time, I knew you would never do it to me ... if you're, of course ...- she smiled-. I hope you have forgiven me for having them ...

Vincent drew her to him, pulling the chair, as one day in the boat house, and gave her a strong kiss on the lips.

\- Would it be impossible not to? .- He said after kissing her.

Jt interrupted them.

\- Guys, I do not know if we're going to want to see the following-. He said looking at the screen, very serious ...

De Lucca wrote this to Morgan:

 _"We can not allow more of my men to die. We have lost the whole team ... as long as you do not guarantee your safety ... I do not think to risk any more, you should consider removing your new" children "from your arms once and for all ... Of all ways and following the orders of London, we are going to make her, get close to Dr. Marks ... we can sabotage him if he goes on investigating cross-species DNA that could lead him in the wrong direction. "_

\- Claire ...- Tess said in a whisper.

There was another mail from Morgan to De Lucca:

 _"I will not bother to talk more about that topic ... Do your job, that's what you get paid for ... We want you to put microphones at Alex Salter's house, you may still have a relationship with her."_

Cat swallowed at the sight, glancing at Vincent, who did not say anything.

\- Somehow they knew, I suppose through the letters you sent her, that she was your fiancée when you went to Afghanistan and they began to watch her ... they placed micros and they learned of the thing of the cabin ... Perfect place to catch to a beast.

Vincent did not say anything. He was reading another document where Morgan ordered De Lucca to kill a journalist because he had a meeting with Alex Salter ... and in another document ... Claire would talk to her, to convince her to help them catch him. .

The next email made him close his eyes.

 _"Vincent Keller has escaped from the trap of" Claire ".Search to Alex are sure she tried to leave the city .. As soon as you have opportunity to kill her and bring the body can not leave loose ends._

The order was signed by Morgan and Schneider.

None of the four said anything. Alex had been buried for a long time, and those who had given the order were dead. Nothing more could be done for her, nothing more, except not forget her and that both Jt and Vincent could never do it, because Alex would be part of his memories and his life, always.

Cat closed the document and moved on to the next file.

 _"Evan Marks."_

Now it was she who closed her eyes, as did Tess.

 _"Our Doctor Sorensen has contacted Dr. Marks to somehow fix the fact that he discovered Claire and she had to tell him the lie we had prepared for this contingency ... We believe from him reports that there is an interest, beyond Dr. Marks's professional, toward Detective Chandler. It's a weak point from which we can take advantage. "_

Cat ducked her head.

Tess moved her from side to side. Leaning back in the armchair.

In another mail, there was talk of the real possibility that he would give that "monster" on condition that Catherine did not suffer any harm. He wanted to get him out of her life.

Cat sighed.

\- He had just seen us together ... and told them where they could find you ...

\- Do not forget that I had a very close relationship with him, those days ... - said Jt, tilting his head. I came to blackmail him to shut up, when I saw that he was about to discover me ... He knew that I was the one who sabotaged his research on Vincent ... and of course, I'm not proud of it ... but I have no choice.

Vincent looked at him and nodded. What would not Jt do for him?

A simple mail came later. From that Sorensen to De Lucca.

 _"We have it. Mark gave it to us, it's in the external laboratories."_

\- He gave me ... but he immediately realized the error he had made ... and paid for it ... But then we got back .. - said Vincent thinking that now Evan was one of them.

\- But he had to pay a price quite something ... - added Cat.

Vincent nodded.

\- ... but now, he is happy, Heather has understood his situation ... and he also accepted ... better so dead ...

Everyone nodded to that.

After continuing to look at certain reports related to Evan's investigations, they found another, which referred to the day of his death. Cat saw a name that made him read it carefully. From Lucca to Morgan.

 _"I told you plainly that we can not with him ... or your hybrids come into play or we can not hunt him, unless we use her as bait._

 _I know you do not want to do that to Thomas but there is not going to be another, and I still have doubts that I did not tell Cat anything about us after his mother's death. It is very strange that the lives of her and of Vincent Keller have united by a chance of the destiny ..._

 _Evan Marks is being sent to the Baker to do whatever you want with him, although from what Stanley has told you, you will continue with your experiments on resuscitation ... I will only say that he is practically dead. We find him vital signs, but his injuries are deadly need ... In the end, his love for the detective led him to sacrifice, I think we underestimated them ... although it is true what Stanley said, she has stayed with the other ... if you can thst he survives could be a good ally._

 _In short, what I leave in your hands ... but think seriously about using the detective ..._

 _We now have an added problem, our man, Paul Davis has been asking a lot of questions since we brought Vincent to the lab ... and since Evan Marks was injured. Do not forget that he had a close relationship with Dr. Chandler; he was the one who brought him here after the orphanage was closed, and since he did not have the gene that we needed, he made him work for Muirfield on his security team. I had confidence and I know that they talked a lot during the days before the doctor Chandler died, maybe she knows more than itseems ... he always felt her loss very much and I am certain that he recognized Catherine, in the woman, whom Dr. Marks protected with his sacrifice .. I'm afraid something is going to do ... something that can cost us dear ... "_

Tess frowned.

\- Is not that the guy who went into the police station bleeding to death?

Cat nodded.

\- The one who told you about Orchand ... and that Muirfield was going to be vulnerable for a while ... - added Vincent.

\- Yes, it's the same ... Another victim ... - said Cat catching air forcefully, she looked at all and then fixed it on Vincent - ... And that brought Gabe to you ... And from what I see, that put my father back in the center of everything ... I made them have doubts about him ... and ...

Jt did not let her finish speaking, he knew where she was going and he was not going to consent ... He was certain that there were still things that were hard to read. He could not let her start blaming herself.

\- Let's continue reading ... .- He said with determination.

Cat glanced back at the screen.

Another file with an email ... was back from De Lucca to Morgan:

 _"We have already taken Paul Davis's body from the morgue ... and we have recovered the body of the one who ordered him to be killed. I know you are convinced that he got in touch with the detective ... the fire of Orchand could not be accidental ... There was A leak in the files and then everything burns ... surely they have had something to do ... We keep watching Thomas ... and I just wait for your confirmation to catch Detective Chandler ... "_

\- They were planning to use you to catch me ...- Vincent said, raising an eyebrow -... more or less what Gabe did.

Cat turned to face him.

-And why did not they?"

Tess pointed to the screen.

\- Maybe, because they were worried about something else ... Look!...

In the root menu there was another loose mail, immediately after the previous ones.

 _"Thomas / Robert Reynolds"_

Cat stared at the screen not knowing what to do.

Vincent refilled the glasses Tess and Jt handed him, then did the same with his. He drank a sip and after slowly licking his lips, he put his hand on top of Cat's hand on the mouse.

\- Now it's me, who tells you that it is not necessary that you do it ... we know what happened ... they ordered to kill him...

Cat for all reply opened the file. Vincent held up his hand.

\- I have to do it ... just like you ...- she said looking into his eyes. They saw a few documents. Cat started with the first. It was an email from De Lucca Morgan.

 _"We can not waste any more time ... he's going to talk to his daughter ... He tried to dodge us, but we still saw him and I hate him. He called Robert Reynolds just to send the photo to him, Country, and let us know if he found out that they were in contact with his daughter.I know he has told you many times that it has nothing to do with Vincent Keller's appearance in Catherine's life, but we can not be sure anymore Nothing ... from what we hear, pretend to tell her the whole truth and that she knows, her real father ... Morgan, I know you do not want to do it, but we have no other ... you have to shut him up before it's too late ... Yes It begins there ... how much do you think it will take to give all the information you have to the police ... to your daughter? "_

Morgan's forceful reply followed.

"Reynolds has escaped from our radar and I do not want to get my boys out yet. His position at the FBI makes it very difficult to get close to him ... and we also know that he is not alone, Stuart is with them, even though he is in the shadows, A point in his favor very important ... We believe that we know why he is in New York ... there have appeared again more sleeping assets of the orphanage, that they had disappeared, dead among them we have detected Gabriel Nehru, now he calls himself Gabriel Lowan ... I'm sure that the late Vanessa Chandler helped them escape ... Reynolds is finishing what he started a few years ago ... The London operation could not do with them, I think there was only one down ... although they will be busy for a while ... but even so, he has come along with another of the Reynolds ... "

\- Ian .-Cat said slowly as he read on.

-... As for Thomas ... Do it ...

Cat put her hands to her face when she read the following:

 _"He has not given us time to take him to his house ... we have had to improvise ... He has been followed before he spoke to his daughter and thanks to a timely traffic light ... but he has not died ... We will be close, in case we have to re-improvise ... I'm sorry it was not as fast as you would have wanted. "We'll keep in touch, and if you need me with Reynolds, say it"_

Cat cocked his head sadly. She swallowed hard, remembering those hard moments, lying on her father's bed in the hospital, never waking again. Heather and she said goodbye to him when the doctors said that his injuries were serious enough and that they did not believe that he would pass from that night ...

She left everything, Vincent's search, her job, stayed with him ... and holding each of the sisters a Thomas's hand accompanied him to their last breath.

Cat touched her forehead for a few seconds. Vincent saw that she could not hold on much without crying, took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. Cat leaned on his chest and let himself want ... that was all she needed ... Vincent and his friends by his side to go through this, for the last time ...

Then Cat's phone started ringing, giving everyone a scare of death.

\- My mother! -. Exclaimed Jt. Who the hell is it at this hour?

Cat took off quickly, wiping away her tears and pulling away from Vincent. It could only be one person.

\- Tell me Mark ... Yes, we are still here ... .. What? .- She picked up the mouse and left the disk 2- ... What erase it without opening? ... Yes ... No, tell me? Really?-. Her expression became very grave-. Right now ... - right clicked on the name of the disc 3 and gave it to delete ... -. Already ... done ... ... okay, we'll wait until you can send it to us ... but if you find it high to call us ...

Jt and Tess looked at Vincent without understanding. He turned to them.

\- They have tried to open Disk 3 and had a virus and a locator ... they think the Consortium can know that we have the information of De Lucca ... and seeing what they have done to avoid it ...it can not be good ...

* * *

 **Few minutes before in NY**

\- Well, then Disc 1 contains information on Mr. Costa's finances, see De Lucca ... - Gary wrote.

\- That's right .- Frank Reagan corroborated, somewhat disillusioned.

\- ... and for what it seems Disk 2, is the story in documents, both scanned and in the form of copies of emails, of the projects of the Consortium here in NY ...

Mark nodded.

\- Cat is seeing it more in detail in London ... it's something that interests them a lot ...

Gary wrote what Mark said.

Spencer in the meantime had deciphered the password key of the third disc and had just got up to drink the coffee they had brought him.

Rose looked at him as if he had seen a ghost. When she found out the password, she was able to see him handle a certain decryption program that she had not seen for a long time ...

\- ... but ... that program is forbidden ... - she had told him - ... It created a hacker a few years ago to get into ... -. She stared at it for a few seconds, then opened her eyes wide-but it's not possible-. he's in jail ...

Mark came to her then, watching as Spencer grew more and more nervous ... And squeezed her shoulder.

\- Leave him Rose! ... All that we'll talk about later ... he has to work ...

She slowly nodded.

It was then that Spencer got up from his chair and handed Mark a paper.

\- It's the password for disk 3 ... I'm going to have coffee ... I need it ...

Frank Reagan served him fresh coffee from his office coffee machine himself.

\- Good work.- he said, handing her the cup.

Spencer nodded.

\- Yes ... good work ... .- was poured sugar.

Frank looked around, and seeing that no one was nearby, he added,

\- Do not worry ... if they find out, nothing will happen to you ... I'll answer for you ...

Spencer looked at him, swallowing.

\- I am glad to hear that…. I guess by sending information through the NYPD network, they can not catch me ... but I'm not sure... they're like scavenger vultures ... always on top of their prey ...

The conversion was over, because at that moment Mark exclaimed,

\- Shit! Again!

Spencer walked right over, leaving the coffee on the table.

\- Do not touch him!.- He shouted at Mark.

Cat's brother rose quickly from the chair so that his companion could sit down.

\- It is independently encrypted ...

Everyone stood behind him.

Spencer applied again to save the encryption program ... when he did and applied the corrector, what appeared on the screen again made sense ... but suddenly, a small window appeared in one of the corners of the screen and a lot of phrases composed of signs, letters and numbers were sliding at high speed ..

\- Shit, shit! We are hakeando to us ...There we turn off the connection! ... right away!

As he said it, he got into the network configuration and disconnected the wifi from the computer ... once he did, the window that had just appeared disappeared.

He turned to speak to the director.

\- They know that we have entered ... and that I do not think that it is good ... I will try to deceive to them but I do not think that it obtains for a long time ... -. He unplugged the hard drive. The only good thing is that you can already watch it ... it is free ... but please from another computer ... Look to see your take something from there that serves you, because if I can not deceive them, they will know that you are behind them ...

Turned the Wi-fi on again

\- I'm coming for you!" .- He said to the other side and began typing very fast on the keyboard, while a thousand and one windows were displayed on the screen ...

Mark grabbed the hard drive.

\- Can I send it to Cat now?

Spencer nodded.

\- Yes... but erase the other as soon as possible ...

\- Agree… .- He sighed, looking at the screen-. If they know that we have come this far ... that can make everything explode already ...

Spencer nodded.

\- If it's in my hand, I promise you they will not know. I'll try to believe that it was a failure on the net ... but, just in case, hurry ...

He went to the others with Rose's computer. They connected the hard drive and started to see the files. They had only read the titles of a dozen when they realized that this was just what they needed ... but the time was running out, they needed something to act ...

* * *

 **Covington House London**

A yellow light blinks for a few seconds on a computer in the bunker. The expert who controlled it immediately went to work, immediately calling his superiors.

He tried to find the source of the signal, but it would not let him. This, jumped from one country to another, returning to do the same route as if it were a loop.

These signals were created to detect intrusions in their systems ... but now, could not find where the intrusion was ... when he checked the diagnostics, the system told him that it was a failure on the network ... but something said that that could not be possible ...

They came right away, Clifford Chester and Stanley, we followed Owen.

\- What happen? .- Asked Lord Chester's son.

\- An alert device has jumped ... but the diagnostics tell me it is a simple error on the network ... it has only been a matter of seconds, but still ... there is something that does not fit ...

Clifford ordered him to rise from the chair, and he began to make tests on the failure ...

\- It is undeniable that someone has entered the system ... this device only jumps when someone enters our databases ... and bearing in mind that we have not heard from De Lucca for a couple of days ... I would say that however much the system tells us it's a bug, I'm sure they've come in from NY ... De Lucca was not as reliable as we thought ...

Stanley folded his arms in concern.

\- Morgan's compromised files had all, a warning order when they were decrypted ... And I am sure that De Lucca made a copy of all of them when we left the Baker ... and knowing him for sure he has been updating it ... What it's clear is that unfortunately he is dead ... if not they would have never come to it ...

Clifford hit the angry keyboard.

\- Hell! Who tries to block me is good ... very good ... does not stop jumping so that I can not find the signal and at the same time bombard me with signals of network failures ... .- He shook his head from side to side-. ...they can not have found this, right now!

Stanley shook his head.

\- It's very early ... but I think it's time to bring the council together ...

Clifford nodded without moving from the computer. The war had just become personal.

\- Owen, begin to prepare everything ...- he ordered-. And warn my father ... He does not like being woken up at dawn, but the case deserves it ...

The Chester's assistant left the control room of the bunker to do what they had just been told.

Stanley picked up the phone and started dialing Ethan's phone ... he had to press on to give the order.

* * *

 **New York**

Evan went down into the tunnels through the entrance below the Baker, and for a time he had been isolated from the rest because of the explosions ... Devin and the others had worked to clean them and were again viable, to avoid complicated walks.

It was late, late, but he wanted to see Lynn for a moment before going to bed. There had been dizziness and vomiting in the last few days and the tension was much higher than he would like, and by the way, he would wait for someone to warn him of what was going on in the director's office with De Lucca's hard drives.

After the surprise of knowing that De Lucca had a double life ... and that this mystery was resolved, he had let the police take care of him and he had returned to the tunnels ... I did not want to leave them alone any longer ... Samuel had gone with Mark and Vincent, had not yet returned from his self-exile.

Early in the afternoon ... They told him that Frank Reagan had Mrs. Costa and that they were going to the Baker for her to reconcile the corpse ... He left everything he was doing, and he went immediately.

Now, as he let himself be guided by the marks that had been placed on the walls and only if you were part of the peculiar family of the underworld of NY, you could know, was thinking about what he had just lived a few hours before.

Silvana Costa had seen the corpse of her husband and had collapsed on top of him. They took a long time to maintain a normal conversation with her, but in the end, after giving her a tranquilizer and lowering the security measures around her had succeeded.

She clung to the pendant, the partner of the other carrying De Lucca, while answering the few questions that the Reagan director asked there ... most of them could not answer because in the background did not know the details of their business ... she could only tell them that they changed their name when her husband began to prosper in business ... she never asked the reasons ... by the time their children were born and were Mr. Costa ...

Evan shrugged. It was a very interesting way of hiding ... A double life, with two different names impossible to relate ... but in the end, they did, because De Lucca, could not help feeling the love he felt for his wife, and that made him wear that pendant ..

Love, the love that can be our salvation ... or our perdition ... Suddenly he stopped thinking. He had just felt something, and not far from him ... It could not be! NOT! Not now!

He was going to run to warn the others and go find Lynn, when from the shadows of one of the tunnel bends, something undefined, moving at full speed, fell on him, and could only feel like two claws He was nailed to his chest ... he managed to escape, but he felt the blood begin to flow ...

He quickly converted to protect himself, and to attack, but could not do so, because whoever had struck him had disappeared. He lifted his sweater and saw the marks of the claws of the one who had tried in vain to take his heart.

Still converted into a beast ... He ran all that his special condition allowed him to warn all the people in the tunnels of the danger that hovered over them ... but mostly he ran to save Lynn ... and his son ... .. Ethan had come to look for them.

* * *

Lynn and Emily walked slowly down the tunnels to their rooms, having been reading the children a little. Without Vincent being with them, Lynn had taken it as an obligation and Emily was helping.

They both had a lot to think about and a lot to worry about, and that had made them feel good together.

\- You still do not know anything about him? "Lynn asked Emily, after a while in silence, listening to the noises of the pipes that kept ringing ... messages to Devin and the others ...

\- No ...- Lynn shook her head.-. I have not seen him since that night ... Luckily at least Evan and Samuel keep us informed of everything ... but I can not help being worried ... for everything ...

Lynn caught air.

\- I am too ... - she touched her belly, barely bulging-. ... I have good reason to be.

Emily smiled.

\- Do not worry ... there are many people who take care of you ...

Lynn nodded.

\- I know ... but I can not stop thinking about the feelings so contradictory that I have now ... .- she looked forward. They were coming to Lynn's room-. Sometimes I feel a tremendous desire to get out of here and run as far as I can ... and wherever, start a new life ... and forget everything ...

\- It's not a bad idea ... to start over is usually good ... but here, do not forget, that there are people who love you ... and that you would miss ...

Lynn massaged her forehead with a smile.

\- It's talking to talk ... I would not ... I'm not that brave ... and besides, you know what I am ...

Emily nodded.

\- Yes ... but maybe, someday they can cure you ... - she said opening her eyes, and trying to give her a little hope.

Lynn burst into laughter.

\- I can not trust that ... -. she looked around-. I'm very comfortable here ... but I do not think it's my place either ...

Emily looked into her eyes.

\- And Vincent?

They stood at the door of the room.

Lynn tightened her grip on the wool and leather jacket she wore. She had suddenly felt a cold sweat.

\- Vincent ... Vincent is ... too much for me ...

Emily put a hand on her shoulder.

\- Do not say that ... I'm convinced that between ...

She could not finish, because Lynn took her by the arm and ran with her back, by the same place that they had come.

\- I've felt it to him! - she told him screaming .- He is close, very close!

Emily was carried away by Lynn tried not to fall.

\- Who?! .- She shouted frightened.

\- Ethan!

Lynn turned to look behind her.

\- Oh! OMG! ...

He did not see anyone behind them, but he was sure that Lynn would see him.

They kept running toward the big dining room, though she knew there was no one there, but when she turned a corner, Lynn stopped dead. Emily hit her when she could not stop suddenly and almost made them fall. Vincent's sister-in-law looked over the blonde woman's shoulder and saw him coming toward them from the shadows.

A smile was on his face.

Lynn pushed her against the wall of the tunnel, and went to him. Emily swallowed and stuck everything she could to the stone wall, trying to be invisible. She knew it was Ethan ... and that was Lynn.

The hybrid approached her and made to kiss her but, Lynn pulled away. Ethan looked surprised.

\- Are not you glad to see me? .- He asked.

\- No ...- she said-. No ... I'm not happy to see you in this place ... I do not want you to hurt these people ... if you want to talk to me, we can see ourselves outside ...

Ethan smiled.

\- Well, I'm not going to hurt anyone ... if you come with me ... I do not plan to leave this city without you ... Besides, I do not feel the animal that lives in these tunnels. Although it may be a pity, it would have been very good to offer it to my bosses as a farewell gift .-He clucked his tongue, annoyed-. Surely they would have loved to split it in half to see how it had been possible .-He slipped his hands into the pockets of his jacket-. Things are going to rush because your friends could not stand still ... now we're going to play run ... but first I'll try that you, our son ...- He said looking at Lynn's bell-.. .. and I ... we are very far in case everything does not go as it should leave ..

Lynn swallowed.

\- I have no intention of going with you anywhere ... My son needs to be here .. we do not know how this pregnancy can be ... -. He told her, but he kept a lot of talking to Vincent, not even to tell him that he would never be able to with him.

Ethan shook his head from side to side.

\- I know that Mrs. Keller's pregnancy ... has ended well ... with which I do not think we have to worry about that ...- He smiled slightly-. I can feel his or her heart and it's strong ... it could not be any other way ..

Lynn walked away from him.

\- I will not go with you ... and if that's what I have to fight I will ... I will fight ... - her eyes could have turned yellow.

Ethan radically changed his expression.

\- You will come! .- He exclaimed-. I do not understand what has happened to you since I saved you, from that bullet thrown by that damn berseker. You were mine ... and now ...

\- Now ... I am his ...- She put her hand to her belly-. And I know you will not be a good father ... and something tells me that he feels it too ... I can not allow my son to be raised near you ...

Ethan was aware that he could not fight her. He did not want to hurt her ... He looked around and saw Emily stuck to the wall.

In a few tenths of a second, she had it around her neck.

\- Do not! .- Lynn shouted-. Let her go ...!

Ethan hit the wall and lifted it slowly as he did not stop squeezing. Emily could barely breathe ... desperately grasping the hand that tightened her neck, but could do nothing against the strength of the hybrid.

\- The decision is in your hand ... I can not fight against you ... you have to come with me because it is what to do ... - he looked into her eyes and Lynn saw almost a supplication - ... come with me, I promise you we will be happy ... or at least I will try ... I will try to make you happy.

Lynn, seeing as Emily was running out of oxygen, realized that there was no choice.

\- I'll go wherever you want ... But let her go ... she is an innocent person who does not deserve it ...- She asked.

She went up to him, took him by the hand and kissed him on the lips.

Ethan released Emily and let her fall.

Lynn could see her falling slowly, faint.

Ethan kissed her back. Lynn avoid thinking about anything ... did not want him to know what her true feelings were at that moment. She simply looked back at Emily to make sure she was okay.

\- Your heart beats .. Breathe, do not worry ... you will be fainting for a while ... it will do us good to get out of here, before anyone found out.

He grabbed her by the hand and kissed her again. He brushed her hair back from her face.

\- I promise to make you happy, no matter what ...

Without saying anything, he took her in his arms and Ethan ran toward the entrance through which he had entered the tunnels, the one Lynn had left the day he knew she was pregnant. When he decided that he could not wait to get her, he just had to track her down.

As Lynn was led by Ethan into an uncertain future, she could only watch the path they were leaving behind, hoping, desperately, that before they left, someone would rescue her from the shadows of his own hell.

* * *

Evan ran through the tunnels following the trail he knew was Ethan, as he passed near the common room, he heard footsteps. He paused for a moment, but then he knew who he was and ran toward him without fear. Samuel was surprised to see him arrive half-converted into a beast ...

\- What the hell! -. he exclaimed when he saw that Evan stood beside him.

\- Ethan has entered the tunnels ...

\- How was it possible?

\- Very simple ... I just arrived, you can not detect it and Vincent, only God knows where it has gotten ... Besides, Ethan, is too fast, so that the watchers detect it ... and already knows the place ..

Samuel put his hand to his mouth.

\- Where did you come in?

\- I think of the place she dated the day they met, when she found out Lynn was pregnant...

Samuel punched the wall.

\- Shit! How can we not think it? .- He exclaimed angrily-. He just had to track her ...

Evan nodded. It had been a terrible mistake.

\- ... I think he's going to get her ... now.

Samuel looked ahead and behind them in the dimly lit tunnel.

\- We will go to the exit ... we start to track it from there ... Ethan would not risk going further into the tunnels of what he just toured ...

Evan nodded. They became their hybrids and went straight to try to stop it, almost, unavoidably.

Ethan followed the same tunnel by which he had reached her, and in a few seconds they reached the bridge near the exit.

A place that had always fascinated Lynn. A good number of small bridges linking service tunnels with others ... inside an immense stone cave without end, with a half-point arched roof, unpolished stone ... with another in an endless plot. All of them built at the same time, though the name of the one who had thought it was lost in the fog of time .. .Lynn was certain that almost no one in the city would know of its existence.

When they were crossing one of them, Ethan stopped. Lynn looked forward hopefully and saw Samuel and Evan that appeared through the door, which was his destiny ...

\- We have guests at the party..- Ethan said, dropping her to the floor.

Evan stepped onto the bridge, approaching them.

\- We will not let you take her to her ...

Behind him, Samuel stood at the exit with his arms folded.

Ethan smiled.

\- You have no chance ... none.

Lynn stepped on her way to get free from Ethan had been standing behind him. Evan realized immediately that there would not only be two, with one ... They were going to be three against one ...

He did not have time to think about it, especially in the danger for the child, that she could fight ...

Lynn quickly became the hybrid that the Consortium had made of her, and with the beast's disheveled face and yellow eyes, distilled rage ... and as Ethan turned away in surprise at what he was feeling behind him ... she pushed him with all her strength against the railing of the tunnel with the intention of making him fall.

... But Ethan was faster than she already knew ... he pulled away just in time and only felt the push on his arm ... the inertia of the force with which Lynn, had been employed, made her fall to the floor of the bridge in front of him ... on her knees ... That moment Samuel and Evan took advantage to change and pounce on Ethan ... between them managed to get him off the bridge and take him to the tunnel they had entered, thus moving away as much as possible from Lynn ... There began the struggle between the three ... Samuel tried to take advantage of Evan's attacks to reach his heart but it was impossible was so fast that he became a shadow of the stone wall itself of the tunnel ... dodging them easily, while blows came to them without being able to see him come.

In one of his blows Evan was fired against the wall so hard that he was unconscious. Automatically, the beast disappeared, leaving the man alone, fainting.

Samuel jumped at him taking advantage of the moment where he had him shot. The two ended in the middle of the bridge. Samuel put his teeth in his throat in the hope that the paralyzing would affect him ... but it was not like that ... Ethan pushed him off and pushed him away from him ... Samuel fell over the rope that served as a railing for the bridge, being able to grasp the edge of the wooden floor of it, with both hands, and hanging on it ..

Lynn, who was sitting on the other side of the bridge she had come crawling on and worried about her child, could not let out a scream.

Samuel with the strength of the hybrid came back up immediately but Ethan was waiting for him right in front of him, and was going to push him sending him to hell, definitely, while Samuel saw how his neck was full of blood, when they heard a terrible roar coming from the tunnel, where Lynn watched him all terrified ... They all turned to see a huge beast, filthy, their clothes torn and desperation reflected in his eyes and in his frightful open mouth showing terrifying fangs, pass by of Lynn, without seeing her and reaching Ethan and Samuel ... The hybrid of the Consortium could not react with the speed of which it was capable, before the terrifying vision that was approaching him ...

Samuel pulled away from the edge of the bridge, just as Vincent lifted Ethan off the ground, effortlessly and tossed him over the rope, into the void.

The cries of the hybrid, in their rapid fall, were heard more and more distant, until suddenly, they stopped ...

Vincent leaned over the edge of the bridge ... with his breathing altered and his fierce face disengaged ... He turned, walking to where he had come in ... he stood beside Lynn, not looking at her for a few seconds, then ran back to where he alone knew.

* * *

 **Convington House**

Stanley had not spent the night with her and that had worried her. It was not normal for that to happen, but on the other hand she was grateful ...

Just finished breakfast, when Owen opened the door of her exquisite cell.

\- Have you already finished?

She nodded.

\- Yes... You can take it ...

Owen nodded. He picked up the tray with the tea cup and the remnants of jam on toast and headed for the door.

\- Where's Stanley, Owen?

He turned to answer.

\- He has had a very urgent meeting ... surely he will come to see her.

She nodded, but said nothing. She leaned back on the sofa.

Owen was about to open the door when he accidentally hit the tray with the door knob. Everything on top of it staggered.

The porcelain cup slid off the tray and fell to the floor.

Owen immediately ducked and picked up the pieces on the same tray.

\- Do not get off the couch, please .-He ordered Rebecca. She stood still-. I'll collect all this in a second ... I would not want it cut.

Gently he took each of the pieces of the cup, his gloved hands until he was convinced that there were none. He got up and stretched his suit.

\- I'm sorry ... .- he said sincerely, as he turned toward the woman-... Do you want something, else?

Rebecca shook her head from side to side.

\- Well ... I'm retiring ...-At the last moment Owen turned to look at her-. If there is no one with whom to go for a walk ... and if you do not mind, I can accompany you ...

As soon as he heard the key, her expression changed slightly.

She got up went to the bathroom and when she returned she sat down again on the sofa, resuming reading the book she was reading.

When it had been little more than half an hour, she left it in her lap and leaned back in the back closing her eyes, falling asleep. After a few minutes she woke with a start.

The book that she had left leaning on her thighs it was dismissed, with such bad luck that it came to rest under the table.

She stood up from the couch and bent gently to pick it up... but as she did so, she also took a piece, a little more than three centimeters, from the cup that had fallen to Owen, and which, owing to the fall it had broken in the shape of a sharp point.

The Chester assistant had not seen it when he picked up the other pieces. The reason? ... because it had been left under one of the legs ... but she, yes, she had noticed it.

Without losing a second more, she took the piece of porcelain and the book with the same hand, got up and went to leave both things on her bedside table, of course with the book on top of the porcelain ...

She turned to the small sitting room, sat down on the couch with feigned face of boredom, and turned on the television ...

 **To be continued…**

 **Thank you so much Marah... for your ideas( I hope that you like) ... and for your support...**

 **Every time there is less for the end ... I hope ... A huge kiss for all ... Ana**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter XVII**

 **NY**

While Spencer was struggling with Lord Chester's son, so that he could not follow his trail, and entertain them as much as possible, a myriad of files, they slid across the screen of Rose's computer.

Mark clicked on them at an astonishing rate until he found it ... the photos and names of all the hybrids that had been converted by the Consortium since the beginning of their genetic experimentation ... and in the same document, the target they had assigned.

The file with the name John, gave them the key ... in the name was the director of the police, Fran Reagan and the reasons why, that was his mission.

They found the names of the director of the FBI, the CIA, senior politicians, judges with power, congressmen ... and others of dubious behavior, drug lords, terrorist groups, traffickers ...

Frank glanced up from the computer, and spoke to his men.

\- Immediately print all these files ... and start locating the possible targets ... I want them to be sent to mobiles right away.

Everyone went to work immediately. Then Frank looked at Mark.

\- Where do we start?

At first, Cat's brother said nothing ... then he rose from his chair like a spring and picked up his jacket while still looking at the screen. He pointed to a name with his finger.

\- By the Mayor ... is the one we have closer ...

The name of a hybrid and his photo were attached to the name of the current Mayor of NY ...

Rose sat down in the chair that had just left Mark, empty and gave the print button.

Gary gave them the paper as soon as he had it in his hand ...

Mark looked at her as Frank organized the team and called his son. As soon as he answered, he told him to prepare his best men to go to the Mayor's house ... Frank knew that he lived in a large house in The Hamptons ... He told him to go there ... quietly. They wanted to hunt him without knowing anything was happening. When he hung up he went to talk to Gary.

\- Call all the captains and put them on notice ... we have to prevent the worst from happening ... Give each of them a few photos and the targets .. - looked at his watch. It's going to be a difficult night for the NY City Police Corps. In the car I'll call the FBI Director, here in NY, I've known him for years ... and I'll put him on notice of the threat he's having. Side ... if we can neutralize it in time, I'll ask you to help with your men ... -He turned to look at Rose-. Do you know how to send it to the London computer?

Rose ran toward him and took note. Then he turned to his boss.

\- I'll do it right away ...

He went to his computer and put it to it.

Meanwhile, Spencer stopped staring at the screen for a moment, and watched Mark, who stood very serious looking at the photo of the hybrid.

\- What's the matter? - He asked, though he knew the answer. His partner was worried. His drooping shoulders said very clearly that for the first time in his life he felt defeated.

Mark lifted her with a sigh.

\- If they know that we are going for them ... will not give us time to save them all - he said looking around - ... we are not enough ...

Frank Reagan heard him just as he hung up the phone. He went to him.

\- We'll do what we can.

Spencer nodded.

\- We'll make it possible ...- he said in turn.

The director took Mark's arm.

\- Let's go to the Hamptons ... the hybrid is part of his security staff ... he'll be with him, there ...-he said, reading the sheet Gary had given him with the hybrid profile. Seeing that he did not react, he forced her to move-. Mark, we have to go ... Step by step, we can not give up now ...

He nodded slowly and without saying goodbye he left the room behind him.

* * *

 **Covington House**

The meeting was made by video conference and the strong men of the Consortium, decided that it was time to start the "Operation Destiny". In view of what was happening in NY they could not take a chance, that the Reynolds were those who had entered the computer of De Lucca, and therefore, in the archives of Morgan ... It could be able to stop some of the assets ... But never, they could stop them all ...

The Covington House basement operating room, filled with Consortium experts and Lord Chester's security team, was preparing to advance the inevitable.

Stanley stood with his hands behind his back, watching her with a smile on his face. All of him was looking forward to this happening ... he would not have to wait any longer for his dream to come true ... and he would have the best woman in the world to share with him ... He cared very little that she was with him at the force…

There was only one thing he wanted to do to make his happiness perfect ... kill Stuart and show his corpse to Rebecca before setting it on fire ... He was sure that they would end up appearing there ... and that made the possibility of fulfilling his desire of complete happiness, was almost real ... They had nothing to do if they went there ... They would crush them all and then when they had all the power, they would enter that island of the devil and take the children ... going over whoever was needed.

Lord Chester put a hand on his son's shoulder and told him to stop ...

\- Disconnect everything ... Let's start ...

His son looked at him wide-eyed and turned off the computer.

\- But father, we were not going to do it like this ... ... we were going to go little by little so that no one suspected that the incidents were related ...

Lord Chester nodded.

\- And we will, but we can not wait the time we had thought ... it will have to be faster ... I have a slight idea that we will do to deceive the public ...

His son looked at him in surprise.

\- What do you mean?

His father smiled.

\- Do not worry...

He got up slowly and hugged his old father.

\- Call your brothers ... .You know what you have to do ...

Separating himself from his father, he nodded slowly and went to his room to get his phone. Lord Chester addressed those who looked at him from the screens.

\- We can start ... but you know gentlemen, little by little ...

Everyone nodded. The screens turned black all at once, while Stanley dialed Ethan's phone ... smiling.

* * *

 **London**

After what Mark had told them from NY they had been unable to go to sleep.

They continued to glance at everything on Disc 1 and found scanned material they already knew, such as Rebecca's complete medical record and all the women, men and children, all anonymous, who had abducted for their damn experiments ...

Everyone remembered then, the chambers where they kept the corpses to use them as it suited them.

They found among those files also the one of Lynn ... They read that they had already been watching her and they took advantage of a day in which she passed alone by the factory, annexed to where was, later, the laboratory of Sam, to catch it ...

Cat sought, keeping at all times, an eye on the computer screen and another on the phone, the file of the woman who might have been Vincent's mother ... But he did not have time, for just as dawn began the door of the office opened, and Ian and Murray entered with a cup of coffee in their hands.

The two shook their heads from side to side.

\- I can not be that you've been here all night ...

Jt nodded. She got up and Tess did the same. It was time for more coffee.

\- I think we are not going to sleep until this is over ... .- Tess said passing to his side.

Ian approached Vincent and Cat.

\- I suppose if you have not called us, there is nothing worthy of interest ..

Vincent licked his lips and leaned back in his chair.

\- No ... we have only been remembering and seeing the history of part of our lives, from its disgusting point of view, of course ... but ...

He raised a finger clearly calling attention to them.

\- ... but Mark has called a while ago and told us that Disk 3 was encrypted separately, and when they decrypt it they have realized that it was trapped ... They may be locating them ...

Cat kept talking. She left what she was looking for for a better occasion, and saw if Mark had sent her any messages. Nothing….

\- ... He asked me to delete the file and wait until we were sent again ... .- sighed-. And in this we are ...

Vincent rose from the chair and took his wife's hand to do the same.

\- Let's go outside, I need to get out of here ...

They all left the office and sat in the armchairs beside the bar, where Tess and Jt were already, drinking a great cappuccino made by Jodie ... Vincent and Cat asked the same.

\- Bad night-. she told them, looking at them with pity-

\- You do not know well ...- Cat said, closing her eyes for a second-. Where is Edward?-. She asked Ian, realizing that his other cousin was missing-. ... he may be the only one with common sense staying in bed a little more ...

Ian smiled, as did Jodie.

\- No ...- he said, shaking his head from side to side-. It's close to Covington House, keeping an eye on it ... We've been taking turns doing it for a few days ... since we caught De Lucca ...

Cat looked at him with pity.

\- This is going to end all of us ...

His phone beeped, a signal that a message had just arrived, and everyone gave a boat.

Catherine got down from the stool and looked who it was ... Just do it, she put a hand to her mouth and tried not to cry.

She gave him Vincent's phone and walked away from them ... she needed some solitude ... Her guts hurt when she thought of them ... aside from noticing how the milk rose to her breasts ... I knew That the separation would be painful, but that it reached the physical pain, never would have imagined it.

Her husband picked up the phone and saw what had caused that reaction in his wife.

Heather had just sent them a picture of the twins, freshly eaten, and newly changed in the crib, sleeping.

\- Oh, they're beautiful.- he said, looking at his Cat.

She nodded without turning.

Jt took the phone away from her and all those present allowed themselves a moment of tenderness, seeing the image of the two Keller twins, sleeping with the peace with which only the innocent can do it. Tess went to her friend and hugged her. Vincent was just as touched as she was ...

No one spoke for a few minutes ... No one spoke until the pub door opened and Stuart and Erik entered.

The faces of grief from the distance of the children disappeared, and soon began to tell them everything that had happened.

\- We have to be prepared to go to Covington House before they know we're cornering them .- Stuart said decisively-. We can not wait any longer, or they will escape ...

Erik came up with something.

\- We can get close to us, and check how many people are inside the house that this armed ... in the hope that there are no hybrids ...-he told them, and looked at Vincent and Stuart.

-... and once we've done it ... we'll go through the door ... This is no time to be around ... They'll know we're going ... we can only hope we're more ...-Stuart added.

Vincent turned to him.

\- Why do not you call Angus? Or any other hybrids on the island ...?

He nodded weakly.

\- I have thought ... but I can not do it ... we can not lose more brothers ... - he bowed his head slightly. He looked ashamed of his weakness. I know this war is the same as ours ... but ... with us it's ok ... I can not ...

\- Maybe they want to come ... - added Vincent remembering Connor.

Erik shook his head, energetic.

\- No!.- He snapped-. We're not going to sacrifice anyone else ... It'll have to be enough with what we are." They all noticed that in his expression there was nothing of Stuart's shame.

Jt raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. He did not like what that man made him feel.

\- Well, I would not bet on us ...- he said defiantly. I do not think they welcome us when we go ... and we are few, although you, are worth more than all others ...

They all noticed some contempt, poorly concealed, in Jt's words.

Erik and Stuart kept their eyes fixed on him, saying nothing as Jt held the guy with his head held high ... until Cat came up behind him, took him by the arm and led him into the office.

\- We will continue to look at those hard drives ... - she winked at Vincent as he passed by his side, already recovered from the excitement of seeing his little ones ... - I have the pustle, that we will find it That we lack in them.

They left the group with Tess behind them.

When Cat closed the door, Erik stared at Vincent, waiting for an apology. It did not arrive.

Ian and Murray noted that the tension of the moment, rather than diminishing with the absence of Jt, had just increased. It was clear that Vincent did not care what his friend had said ... or perhaps he shared it? They both thought without telling him.

The tall, elegant Scotchman, too must have thought, because he left the coffee half-drunk on the bar and left the pub without saying anything.

Not a minute had passed since Cat entered the office and Erik left, when she left, with the phone in hand, motioning them to go there. They all listened, looking at her expectantly.

\- It's Mark ... - he told us ... - they are sending us the disc 3-. ... It says that it is very important ...

They passed by his side and saw that Ian was sitting at the table managing the computer, with Jt and Tess, behind him ..

Cat kept talking to Mark. This one was telling him what had happened, and what they had found ...

\- There is the list of hybrids with the names of their victims ... We have found the name of John, joined the one of Frank Reagan, and now we are going for by the Mayor. His name is also associated with a hybrid, which appears to have infiltrated one of his bodyguards ...

While her brother told her all this, she told the others.

\- ... we have left the team of the director collecting all the information about the objectives ... but, we believe that we have been able to intercept and that may make them advance what they had thought to do ... If it is to end their objectives. .. we can not arrive in time to save them all ... there are dozens of names ...

Cat pushed the long hair off her face, and closed her eyes at that.

She went to the computer and looked over Ian's shoulder.

\- We are opening what is being downloaded ...

Mark looked around as he heard his sister. They were coming to the house ... It was still night and there was not a soul around ...

He pulled his gun out of the holster from under his jacket, and started to get out of the car following Principal Reagan.

He could smell the water of the sea, hear the sound of the waves on the nearby beach, and see a starlit sky, impossible in the city ... Of course, it was a beautiful place to live ... As long as you could afford it ...

\- Catherine, I have to leave you ... I'll call you as soon as I can ... and by the way, I want to ask you something ...

\- You'll say me...-his sister said, moving away from the table.

\- Do not say anything to Dad until all this is over ... I firmly believe that we are at the end of this story ... He has always fought in the front row and has been able to with it, but I also know that now so far from everything , will suffer greatly knowing that it is we who are fighting now.

Cat nodded as she heard him speak.

\- I understand you perfectly ... Do not worry, I will not tell him anything ...

\- Ok ... - watched as the men of the assault team began to unfold around the house. They were the same ones who had entered the ship, where DeLucca had been hunted, except for two, who had been seriously wounded, and were still in the hospital-. Whatever you find, you tell me ...

\- I will ... Mark, be careful ...

Mark sighed.

\- I'll have it ... See you, little sister ...- he said, saying goodbye.

He called her that again, and Cat broke her heart ... The tears fell back down her cheeks ... She took them off with a quick movement of her hand ...She didn't like being so sensitive, it gave her a feeling of weakness...

\- See you soon ... - she said goodbye, forcing her voice not to be noticed.

They said nothing more. Both hung at once. Cat stared at the phone, oblivious to what was happening behind her ... until she heard a scream from Tess.

She turned quickly in time to see her, to point out a mass of lines on the screen, on top of what Cat thought was a topographical map, and to hear her exclaim, at the same time:

\- Got damn! I know what they mean! It's a map! ... A map of the subsoil!

* * *

 **Scotland Yard**

It was very early, but Murray's superior, Thomas Crawford, was already in his office reviewing reports of planned robberies on the city's banks which had ended with the death of several hostages, when one of the new members of his personal equipment, entered his office.

He looked up from his work and looked at Frederick's impassive face.

Frederick Manson, had arrived at Scotland Yard, just after Murray, to take the "vacations" that well deserved, had. His references, coming from the London police were exceptional and had proved to be a great agent ... of course, he was less troublesome than Agent Campbell. Every time he remembered what had happened at Covington House, his stomach would turn.

\- Tell me Frederick ... is something wrong? - He asked, leaning back in the chair and waiting for the answer, his hands folded in his lap. He frowned slightly, when he saw two white gloves on his hands.

The newcomer closed the door, smiled, and slowly pulled out a muffler gun from the cartridge case under his jacket. Before Crawford had time to say anything, he fired ***twice at his head. It barely made noise.

He looked at his superior while dialing a short message on his phone, answering the one he had received just over 3 minutes... Then he opened the door and called one of his companions.

Flaherty, one of the old agents of Scotland Yard, who had faced Crawford for the job of chief for years, entered the office with the face of a few friends ...

Manson looked at the chamber in the corridor, which he had prudently disconnected, and closed the door. Flaherty was stunned to see his boss with his head burst.

\- What the hell…?

He began to say something, but then Manson began to scream.

\- NO ... NOOO ... NOOO... What are you doing? ...

And to the astonishment of the veteran agent shot him directly in the heart.

The noise echoed throughout the building. He pulled out the gun with the muffler, conveniently registered to Adam Flaherty, and placed it in the agent's hand. He changed his face, and went out into the hall, shouting, carrying in his hand his gun, which was what had killed the Agent .

Soon, the chaos was unleashed ...

* * *

 **The Hamptons, residence of the Mayor of New York**

The team led by the NYPD's police chief, his son, and Mark Reynolds, were scattered around the sides of the house.

The three men of the mayor's personal security, occupied their positions covering the perimeter of the mansion and the surrounding land that included a private beach, without hearing anything of what was happening near them ...

... although that, it was not quite true. One of them was listening to every subtle movement that was taking place near them. The brakes of police cars as they parked away, the doors of the vehicles opening and closing carefully, the sound of safety when they took off their weapons, barely whispered conversations, the cautious footprints breaking small drooping twigs of the trees that populated the street, or that they slipped slightly with the sand of the beach ... and he could hear too, a good number of hearts that beat with force ... and quickly ...

No one had told him anything, everything was still working as planned, but he soon knew that they were coming for him ... He was doing his round in the back area of the house, which led to the covered porch, to the infinity pool and to the private beach ... His 2 companions were inside, and the Mayor, and his young wife, sleeping on the top floor.

He interrupted the round and went immediately to the house ... they were about to get there ... and did not want to face them ... yet.

He entered the house through the enormous kitchen, greeting the youngest member of his team, who at that moment had a fresh coffee.

\- No problem..- he said, and passing by his side, went to the entrance hall where were the stairs that went up to the top floor.

He greeted another companion and started up the stairs. It was normal that from time to time they would go for a walk around the rooms. When he was up he pulled the phone out of the inside pocket of his jacket and looked to see if he had the message. No... He decided to call Ethan, his closest contact, to know what was going on, but he was not lucky either ... the phone was off or out of range ...

At that moment, there was a knock at the door of the house. The member of the security of the president in the hall hurried to open without forgetting to take out their weapon.

From the top, the hybrid heard how they opened, and as his companion asked who they were and what they did in the house ... followed by a short silence. He imagined that those who had just arrived were identifying themselves.

\- Do you know this man?.- He asked with someone in an uneasily deep voice.

His companion was slow to reply. When he did, his voice indicated surprise and confusion.

\- Yes, of course ... It's Peter Sand, one of the Mayor's security personnel ...

\- And is he here now?

\- Yes, he just went upstairs, ... but he will have to say that ...

He could not finish speaking. Danny, Mark and two other men pushed him away from the door and hurried up the stairs ... but Peter was no longer listening to the conversation ...

Knowing that they were looking for him and that he could not contact anyone, he realized that he could only do one thing before it was over ... to complete the mission for which he had been prepared.

He took out his weapon, made a determined step toward the Mayor's room, opened the door, and entered without making a sound.

* * *

 **New York Tunnels**

A huge shadow came to where Ethan's shattered body had been ... Blood had filled the ground ... and Vincent had to walk on it so he could hold the body in his arms.

I did not want to leave it there ... He had to disappear ... from reality, and his nightmares ...

He carried it easily, through the tunnels, dug into the rock, deeper than any he knew ... and after a long walk, he came to a lake ...

A deep lake that no one knew where it came from or where it was going, but it lay there, starting from a nearby waterfall ... He took the boat on the bank that he had entered and threw the body into it.

He remembered the day he had taken Cathy with itm when he saved her from Paracelsus... He rejoiced in the image of her face and her gaze as he carried the boat back ... He sighed ... How much would it give to return to that moment!

Slowly, he carry it to the very center of the lake. He knew there was a lot of depth. He picked up the limp body, bursting from the terrible fall, and let it slip into the water.

He stood still, watching him until he sank ... and much later ... Then he lifted his head and looked at the place, the great cave of high stone ceilings around it.

He drew air tightly, closing his eyes ... He had killed again, again ... He knew that the circumstances of his life had led him to it, even though he had sworn it would never happen again ... But even so, even if he had sworn it, he could not allow himself to be taken ... He would never let anyone harm his people ...

He picked up the oar and went back to shore. When he got there, he had made the decision to return ...

* * *

 **The Hamptons ...**

Mark went upstairs the first, in time to see the door of one of the rooms closed. He ran there without knowing for sure that the others followed him ... He was convinced that the hybrid would be there ...

Knowing that he could not exercise caution at this point, he kicked the door ... and just then, a shot was heard ...***

The bed of the Mayor and his wife was right in front of the door, framed by two doors that opened onto a balcony, which surely had a view of the sea ... The hybrid with yellow eyes and face countenanced by the change to the beast, side of the bed, pointed to the two people ... the woman had her chest full of blood and barely moved, while the Mayor tried to catch her in her arms screaming, staring at the man who had just shot them and who was preparing to do another time ... All this Mark saw in just a tenth of a second ... The only thing he needed to fire his gun at the head of the hybrid, preventing him from reacting, or the Mayor and his wife, would not be the only ones to die that night…

The curtains of the window were filled with blood and brains ... The hybrid fell to the ground ... and Danny coming behind Mark, approached him, and even knowing that he was dead, shot him again, this time in the heart ...

He turned to Mark, who was holding his weapon. And said to him succinctly:

\- Just in case….

Mark nodded ... As he went to the injured woman ... Danny pulled her husband away, checking that he was fine and trying to reassure him ... Thing, of course, impossible.

\- She's alive ...-Mark yelled-. It was regular, but weak ...

Mark grabbed one of the bed sheets and rolled it up and placed it in the woman's abdomen ... she had to contain the bleeding or she would die bled ...

One of the agents who had arrived with them, picked up his phone and immediately called for an ambulance.

The Mayor, a mature man, tall, of great presence and with undeniable knowledge***, was looking at them now, his eyes full of tears and an expression of madness on his face.

\- What was that? ... He was one of my men ... how ...

At that moment, Frank Reagan, entered the room. Immediately the Mayor came to him, gripping his arms tightly.

\- Why Frank? ... Why? .. - was all he could say ... -. It was the same demon ... he looked at me with those yellow eyes!

Frank forced him to sit in bed and little by little he was telling the reasons for what had just happened ... while in the distance began to hear the sirens of the ambulances ...

* * *

 **Rebecca's pub ... London**

\- It is a map of the subsoil ...- repeated again taking the aerial photos and putting them next to the image of the screen - ... The mansion and the surrounding land ...

Everyone approached the screen. Tess kept talking, looking at Jt.

\- Do you remember when I took the floor plans from NY, and you took out those that no one could find through the computer? - She asked, pointing to the disconnected and meaningless lines.

\- Yes ... I remember ...

\- This is the same ... there are only lines in the nearby area and the surrounding area ... The same happened in places where there were abandoned stations or rooms for maintenance services of the city that were at different depths ... The same thin line in the lines, getting thinner when lower down, there are those places ... These lines are showing a network of tunnels and stays that extends more than ... How much? 1 km square?

\- Yes, more or less ...- replied Jt, following the look on the finger of Tess who was drawing ... - It's true! Now I see it clearly ... They are under the house!

\- ... below and around the house ... - Tess finished saying smiling.

Cat walked over to her friend and took her hand, smiling openly.

Tess squeezed her, not taking her eyes off the strange, overlapping plane on the map.

\- There's something under that mansion! .- Exclaimed Stuart and Vincent at once, unable to believe it ... though on second thought it was not so strange to remember where they had their operations headquarters in the Baker.

Murray put his hand to his face.

\- ... now I understand everything !... Were hidden, there, the ones I saw arrive when we entered ...

Ian automatically gave the print button to see it on paper ... He needed to do so and intuited that almost everyone else too.

He picked up a phosphorescent marker from one of the drawers on the table and prepared to clearly mark the lines Tess pointed out and what they could mean.

While the map they had found in a file with the name Mother House, it was printed, Tess moved closer to the screen, while again picking up from the table one of the aerial photos of the area.

\- Look here .. - she pointed to a point on the lines away from Covington House -... it's striking the shore of the lake ...

\- ... And it's corner N.O. of the same…. - added Jt.

They both looked into each other's eyes, while the others watched what they were pointing at.

\- It's an entrance ... or an exit ... By the subsoil ... -they said at once.

Vincent walked over to his wife who looked raptly at the screen. She was shaking. He wrapped his strong arms around her.

\- The traitor has indicated us where we can enter ... .- said very seriously, kissing his wife in the hair. As strong as she wanted to look, she was still very sensitive and more to what they had been reading that night.

Stuart nodded.

\- Yes ... and that's what we're going to do ...

Vincent looked at him.

\- But it can be a trap ... - he was quick to say, although he clearly wanted it not to be.

Stuart shook his head from side to side.

\- We have no choice but to take risks ... I'm going to look for Erik, he is not far away..- he said, looking sideways at Jt.

At that moment, Murray's phone began to ring. He picked up the call immediately. He was one of his colleagues at Scotland Yard, calling him, to tell him, that one of his partners had just killed his boss ...

* * *

 **Hamptons**

When the ambulance arrived, Sharon was alive ... They had stabilized her, and the paramedics believed that if they arrived at the hospital on time for a transfusion, it could save her life.

Her husband listened to the words of the paramedics, his face disengaged by worry and what Frank had just told him.

It cost him to assume it but after what he had just seen ... He had no choice but to do it.

He dressed with the first thing he found and went down the stairs of the house behind the stretcher that carried his wife.

Frank received a phone call as he came down behind him. It was Gary.

\- They've seriously injured the mayor's wife, but he's fine ... and we've done away with the hybrid-. He said, before his assistant spoke.

\- Very well, boss ... but I have bad news to give you ...

Frank stood on one of the steps, letting the medical staff walk past him. They climbed another stretcher to take the remains of the hybrid.

\- I do not like bad news -He said, massaging his neck.

\- I know ... but ...

\- Say ...- he ordered, not lingering further.

\- We found another file that explains very clearly what they were planning to do ... The hybrids killed the targets and their strong men occupied their places ... We have the relationship of strong men ... The file is also encrypted but Rose, under Spencer's orders has opened ... He sent it all to the phone ...

Frank nodded.

\- It is very bad? He asked.

\- A lot ... Ah! Spencer just told me that they stopped hake it ... or they gave up or they know what's going on ...

Frank sighed.

\- Ok ... I'll see that list ... - and after saying this, hung up.

He opened the file immediately as he went down the stairs and into the street. What he began to read was a list of those "friends" of the Consortium placed in the high spheres of the factitious powers of the State, and who would be in a position, undeniable, to seize the vacant posts ... including in her, who could have replaced him ...

Frank had to lean on a patrol car to withstand the impression with sufficient force. There were people on that list that I had known for years ...

The Mayor came to him to say goodbye and go in the ambulance with his wife, and thank them for everything.

He saw that Frank was getting pale at times and asked him what it was ... The police director gave his phone to him, and only a word came out of his mouth ...

\- Traitors ...

The Mayor caught him in surprise and glanced at him. He became as white as Frank.

\- We have to do something ...- was the only thing he could say.

Frank ducked his head,

-... it may be too late ...

The Mayor took a deep breath. He had just made up his mind.

\- We'll do it like no ... and we'll start at the top ... Send everything to my cell phone ... I guess you have my number ... Frank nodded ... - I'll send it to one of the members of the President's Cabinet, he's familiar mine and of complete confidence, that he awakens the President and tells him everything ... that I did not trust anyone, much less his vice president ... He shook his head from side to side. Possibly we will have to make a lightning trip to Washington ... Be prepared ... and bring all the material you can get ... you have to convince him to take action right away ... this is a full-blown coup.

Frank sighed.

The paramedci told the Mayor that the ambulance was ready.

\- Wait for my call….-He told.

Frank nodded.

They said goodbye with a strong handshake.

\- Thanks for saving my life…

\- Give them to me when your wife is safe ...

Frank stood alone in the car, staring at his phone. He unbuttoned his tie, and the collar of his shirt.

Mark had seen from afar how he talked to the mayor ...

Frank Reagan seemed to him at that moment, tired almost even surpassed by events. He said goodbye to the mayor's personal security service members, who he was asking a few questions, and started walking toward him, surprised to see him like this, when his phone started ringing.

He took it out of his pocket right away. He did not recognize the number.

\- Mark Newman .- he answered earnestly, as he took one last look at the corpse of the hybrid they had just taken out on a stretcher, stuffed into a black bag. Frank had told him they would take him to Baker ... It might be helpful to Evan ...

\- I 'm Devin ...

Mark walked away from where they all were, covering their ears to hear better.

\- Devin?.- he looked at his watch. It was not time for the man in the tunnels to call him-. Something wrong?

\- Yes ... Ethan has come down for Lynn ... - he said without further ado. Devin did not usually walk the branches.

Mark stopped short, fearing the worst ... Lynn ... The innocent people in the tunnels ... Oh, my God! Emily!

\- What? ... How is it possible? And Evan and Samuel?

In the distance a telephone beeped. He turned and saw that everyone was staring at the corpse of the bag.

\- They're all relatively well ... Ethan is dead ...- He heard Devin say, but his attention was now somewhere else.

\- I'm very glad about it, about all of it ...- he said with a sigh of relief- ... I'm sorry, but now I have to leave ... I'll call you as soon as I can.

He hung up and went to the corpse.

Frank Reagan came out of his lethargy and opened the black bag. He rummaged in the dead man's pockets for a phone, until he found it.

A message had just arrived. Just put "Forward". He read it and passed it to one of the agents.

\- Put it in a test bag ... do not let anyone touch it ... We'll give it to Rose ... or Spencer.

Mark turned to him.

\- What was it?

-They just gave the order ...

-... Then ... because he tried to kill them ...? .- asked Mark surprised.

Frank was very clear.

\- Because he felt cornered ... he heard us coming ... He could do it ...

Mark ran his hand through his hair.

\- ... and has decided to fulfill its mission ... in case we caught ... or we killed him ... He made the decision to know we were here ...

Frank said nothing, Mark was right ... They had pushed him to fulfill his mission ahead of time and they would have to live with it if the woman was not saved ...

Now other hybrids could be receiving the same message, without being able to avoid it, other targets could be dying at the hands of their executioners ... Executioners who had sat, gladly, at their own table ...

Mark felt bad ... possibly if the President took action would end the conspiracy ... but how many people were going to die? It was impossible to stop them ... He realized that only one thing would help him to overcome the frustration he felt ... to help his family to end the causes of everything ... He had to help defeat them once and for all. ..

As he made that decision, Danny approached them. They told him what they had just said ... seeing their faces had immediately realized that something happened ... When his father passed the list with the names, unlike Frank and Mark who seemed defeated, his face only reflected rage ...

\- I'm going to coordinate the police while the Mayor does what he says ...- he looked at his father-. It's going to be difficult for us to save them all ... .-He grabbed him by the shoulders ...- .. but the Reagan did not give up ... Dad ... we need you ...,

Frank looked at his son and smiled ... He was tremendously proud of him. He drew air and sat up.

\- You're right ... let's go to my office ... I'll prepare for what may happen with the President ... while we save as many as we can ...

\- I talked a little more than 5 minutes ago with Gary and nothing had happened yet ... but that message ...

\- Yes, that message..- said Mark.

Frank nodded.

\- We go to the office ... also needed coffee ... a lot of coffee ..

He nodded to let Mark in, but he pulled away.

\- What happen?.- He asked in surprise.

Mark ducked his head.

\- I know what I'm going to tell you is not going to like it, I do not want to leave you hanging now ... but ... I think I have to go ... I think I needed ...

Frank held up his hand, telling him to shut up.

\- ... You're going to London ...

Mark bit his lip. He needed to be with his family ... whether that was the beginning of a new life or the end of everything ...

\- Angela ... will leave the plane, again, I'm sure of it ... Now that Ethan is not.

Frank interrupted him.

\- Ethan? What happened to Ethan?

\- He's down to the tunnels by Lynn ... I do not know the exact details ... but I've been told he's dead ...

Frank folded his arms.

\- Love was his undoing.

\- That's right ... what would not we do for love?.- Mark wondered to himself, though he still did not have the answer to that.

Frank nodded thinking of his wife.

\- We 'd do it all ...

... the case is that the tunnels are safe ... .- continued Mark explaining, changing the subject. He did not like to think of his reaction to what he knew, he felt for Emily. He tilted him head and looked at him with the hope of understanding-. I must be there ... when this is over ... I must be with my family ...

Frank nodded, though it was on his face that he did not like it very much.

\- "I understand ...- He tied his mustache.- Tell Samuel to stay and go immediately ... I'll need him if we have to go to Washington ... and I'll take your partner, too, although I know he will not be very happy with the idea ...

We have to give them irrefutable proof.. .-he continued- ... so that you can act with the necessary hardness ... I think you should know what has been happening, from the beginning ... and for that I probably need Samuel ... besides it's a good ace in the sleeve when we have to stop and interrogate all the people on that list ... and of course, we will erase Vincent's files ... and everything that endangers your family or the people in the tunnels ... I know they will know how to be discreet ... but we have That to do it well ... there does not have to be fissures or that this comes out to the public light ... and you know how it is the press ... they will throw to jugular of all that is somebody and protect to this city ... or to mine ... We will all invent a good story. "

Mark smiled ... he was going to ask just that, to erase everything that had to do with Vincent, his family and the people of the tunnels ... But he had gotten ahead of him ... and he was glad that Frank, he was once again the strong man, strong and determined. Although all this had touched him, he was a man of the feet and accepted his responsibilities and obligations.

\- I do not have the slightest doubt ... .- He said with respect to the good story. - I'm going to take the good doctor ... surely he wants to come ... I'll take care of him when we get back ... -. He added indicating Peter Sand's corpse.

Frank nodded.

Mark held out his hand.

\- A pleasure to work with you, director ...

\- The same I say ... be careful in London ... We all want you to come back, everyone ...

Mark nodded as he walked away.

\- We will do it…

He picked up his phone and called Devin again... He needed to get in touch with Evan, and let them tell him in detail, what the hell had happened to Ethan.

Rebecca's Pub London.

As soon as he got the call, Murray had a horrible suspicion. He ran his hand through his red hair as he told the agent who had told him that he would go as soon as he could ...

He hung up the phone, and turned to the others ...

They saw in his expression that something had happened. He went directly to the computer and asked Ian to leave the map and to look at what had already been downloaded ...

\- There must be a listing of the hybrids and their targets ...- She looked at Cat-. That's what Mark said, did not he?

\- Yes, but, why? Who was? What did he said?

Murray licked his lips before answering.

\- One agent, the veterans ... just killed my boss ... and another agent has killed him ... I can not believe Flaherty worked for the Consortium. That's why I need to see those files.

Ian went to the download folder and saw that there were more new files ... They had to see many before finding it, which helped them to realize, what was going to happen.

Murray was right, his boss was in those files, attached to the photo and to the file of one of the hybrids ...

\- That's not Flaherty.- he said, pointing to the photo-. I have to go to Scotland Yard. I hope the hybrid is there when we arrive ... I go for my weapon ... .- He had it in his room.

Vincent addressed him before he left ...

\- We go with you… Stuart, and I ... - Looked at the berseker - ... and Erik, if he wants to come ...

Stuart left the office saying

\- He will come ...

Murray nodded and stepped behind him.

\- I came down right away ... Wait for me in the garage ..

Cat went to Vincent.

\- I want to go with you ...

Her husband shook his head from side to side.

\- Do not ... stay here ... keep looking at those files ... and get ready to go to Covington House ...- he looked at Ian-. ...Call Edward and ask if he has seen any movement in the mansion ...

Ian nodded and pulled out his phone.

Jt took his place in front of the computer with Tess.

Cat took her husband by the hand to avoid leaving.

\- I have to go up to get dressed, - he said hugging her ..

She nodded.

\- Promise me you'll be careful ...

Vincent kissed her lips.

\- Nothing will happen to me ... we'll take that bastard ... There is less left to finish all this ... Think about it….

He kissed her again passionately, and without stopping to look at her, he left the office and went straight to his room.

* * *

 **House of Angela Baker**

Angela watched the news from her bed, hugging her knees.

She had discreetly retired from the police company after they discovered DeLucca's safe ...

She had gone to her office and worked on something that kept her mind occupied, though it was impossible not to think about what was happening outside those walls.

She thought to call Mark but did not want to be heavy ... she would still bite her nails.

When she got tired, she went to her house, and went to bed. She put the television on and went to sleep, news startled her ... something was happening in the city ... All the police had been mobilized and The Mayor's residence in Los Hamptons had been altered ... It was known that a couple of ambulances had arrived but no one had said the reasons ...

The cameras had arrived there, and he could see between police and ambulance lights in Frank Reagan's tough, manly face and Mark's beside him ...

She sat on the bed and hugged her knees trying to control her nerves ...

Suddenly, a noise startled her. She closed her eyes and looked around without knowing where the sound preceded ... after a few seconds she recognized them ... her cell phone ... She started to pick it up.

\- Yes? .- She answered without looking who it was.

\- Angela ...

Sigh. It was Mark.

\- Sorry if I bothered you for hours ... but I have to ask you a big favor ... again ...

She shook her head from side to side.

\- Do not bother, I can assure you ... and you can order whatever you want ... But tell me what is happening ... please ... I do not have any nails left ...

\- I will ... but on your plane ... Are you coming to London with Evan and me? We need to be there as soon as possible ...

* * *

 **Scotland Yard**

They arrived at the Scotland Yard headquarters just as a stretcher was lifted to an ambulance.

Murray approached quickly. Those who carried her told her that it was the corpse of their boss ... they had shot two heads in the head ... The culprit's body was in the other ambulance.

The agent "in suspense," went where he was told. Stuart, Vincent, and Erik, whom Stuart had found leaning into the river, and then he had gone on the hunt, behind him. They had to prove their identity.

Murray motioned for the coroners to let him see the dead man. One of them opened the zipper of the black bag he was in. They had shot him in the heart ... and he recognized it at once. It was not the hybrid ...

They closed the zipper again and he turned to the others.

\- We have to go up ...

They followed him through the chaotic building, full of agents talking on mobiles and forensics, putting all their attention on locating the hybrid, until they reached the fifth floor where his office was.

As soon as he entered he saw his companions, including the one who had warned him. The four concentrated on watching the group of 12 men and women watching them. A couple of them went immediately to him.

They told him everything in a rush. Manson had found Flaherty in Crawford's office, the gun in his hand had just shot him ... and he was going to shoot him ... but it was faster.

\- Just a moment! just a moment!.- Murray asked them altered-. He saw that his fellow beasts did not stop looking everywhere-...who the hell is Manson? And how could Flaherty have killed the boss? ... they may not get along but from there to kill ... and where is that Manson?

One of his companions, a young boy, more than Murray, very, very blond and with very blue eyes answered:

\- Manson is the agent that replaces you ... a very good metropolitan police guy, he has a file of arrests to remove the hiccups ... and that he had already helped us other times, without going any further, in your failed assault on Covington House, it was our link to the Metropolitan if you needed them. Crawford was delighted with the ... although deep down I think he missed you ...

Stuart got into the conversation. There was no doubt that it was the one they were looking for.

\- And where is?

The young officer looked him up and down, wondering who the hell that big guy was, but seeing Murray's face of anticipation and impatience, he replied:

\- In the interrogation room with the internal affairs agent ... He is very affected, very nervous ... We can not forget that he just killed a partner ... The paramedics wanted to take him to the hospital to keep an eye on him, but they They have not let him go ... He has to testify beforehand about what has happened ...

Everyone breathed hard at the same time. It had to be him ... and thanks to internal affairs, for once and without precedent, Murray thought, he was still there ...

Murray left the blonde agent with the word in his mouth and went into the living room. It was a square room, without windows, not very big, glazed, which allowed to see from the outside ... and to see from inside.

Murray drew his weapon as soon as he saw it... The other officers followed him, frightened to see him take out his weapon and point at the man in the meeting room.

Vincent, Stuart, and Erik stood behind him, staring at the hybrid talking to another man in a suit.

They immediately noticed a change in him. He stopped clasping his hands and talking, completely ignoring the person in front of him. He turned his head and looked at them. At that moment, Murray fired. The bullet went through the window, shattering it ... but it did not reach the hybrid.

When, after having covered his head instinctively to protect himself from the glass, they turned to look, the hybrid, becoming a beast, had placed behind the stupefied agent of internal affairs.

The men who were there, seeing what their companion had become, drew their weapons ... but soon they realized that they were no match for him, when firing their weapons, they saw that he dodged them with tremendous ease.

Murray told them to stop shooting. Vincent and the converted bersekers, it did not matter since they had witnesses, they went for him, but he was faster.

With a single movement of his right hand, he grabbed the internal affairs agent from the neck and broke it. The dead officer's head bounced as it slammed down on the table. A second later the hybrid came out of the meeting room.

Stuart and the others noticed that he was looking at the windows ... they were only 5 stories. It would not mean anything to him to jump out of there and run away, and that, they could not allow it.

The hybrid moved slowly and they did the same trying to surround it ... but the agents who had seen everything were very nervous and just watch him leave the small room they raised their weapons ... but not only aimed at the hybrid , also pointed to the other beasts.

Murray ordered them, again, not to shoot ... and then watched with terror as the hybrid rushed to the nearest window ...

He never arrived, because Erik and Vincent, anticipating, jumped for him ... they grabbed him so he could not camouflage himself in his speed. Stuart moved as fast as he could to get the heart out of his chest, and Vincent ran his claws down his neck, leaving his head barely clutching a few muscles, to the body ...

They saw how his eyes could not believe what was happening, but only that ... soon his head fell back and his whole body collapsed on the floor.

Vincent, Erik, and Stuart returned to normal, and Murray's companions still speechless, watched as they did. Murray let out a sigh of relief, as he bent down, clutching his knees... He drew in a breath, turned around, and looked at each of the officers, who, although they were not pointed, had not kept their guns.

\- I think I owe you an explanation ...

 **Soon more ...;)) Kisses, beasties ...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter XVIII**

 **Tunnels**

Emily was lying on the bed, resting, after Evan examined her and saw that everything was fine ... Her neck would have been sore for a few days but there were no serious injuries ... she had been lucky.

She was worried about what Samuel had told them ... Everything was rushing and she knew nothing about Mark ...

She remained with her eyes closed listening very quietly to one of Loreena Mckennit's songs, which, as always, would calm her soul when she needed it.

She was going to turn off the light to try to sleep for a while, when she heard a noise outside ... She opened her eyes immediately, to find Mark with his hands in the pockets of his pants leaning on the stone that framed the door that made the door ...

\- I did not want to wake you ... .-he said-. Nice music…

Emily put out her phone and sat on the bed.

\- I was not asleep ...- she said in turn. She did not know what else to say, all she wanted was for him not to leave.

He came slowly and sat on the bed. He looked into her eyes and without saying anything, he hugged her tightly. Emily grabbed her neck and closed her eyes.

\- I'm so sorry about what happened to Ethan... .- he whispered in her ear as he stroked her hair-... I'm so sorry ... I can not imagine what I would have done if something had happened to you ... I promised Vincent that I would take care of you.

She moved slightly away from him. She brushed her hair out of her bangs. Little by little the blonde roots were appearing in her hair ... Mark could not help smiling at the sight of them ... contrary to what could be believed made her look younger.

\- I hope not only, you rejoice because of what you promised Vincent, - he said he raised his head with timidity and looking into his eyes.

Mark was going to say something, but she covered his mouth with his hand.

\- You do not have to say anything ... I know ... Your absence from these days has made it very clear to me ... - She tilted her head-. Mark, we're not kids. We do not need to hide ... I know what is going through your head ... - she sighed-. ... and what is going through mine ...

Mark took her hand.

\- I'm going to London…- He said to her-. I've talked to Evan and he's coming with me ... Angela, come back and give us your plane ...

He did not say anything else ... he could not.

Emily licked her lips.

\- All right ...- she said patiently-. ... I think I understand that with what you have just said, you are really telling me: "we can not talk about this now, because I am not prepared, and because I do not know if I will return from this fight ..." ... I'm wrong?

Mark shook his head up and down, smiling.

\- I see we understand each other ...

They stood for a while without saying anything simply looking into each other's eyes.

\- And I thought I was difficult, but damn, you're worse... - she said smiling. She took his hand-. I'll wait for you. We both have a past that has marked us and will mark us for life ... but I do not want to lose your return, when you no longer have an excuse, possible, or impossible, to have to kiss me ...

Mark squeezed Emily's hand tightly, unable to keep from laughing. He stared at her hand as he spoke again.

\- Samuel and Evan have told me everything that has happened ... Ethan almost kills them ... if Vincent does not appear ...

Emily gasped, seeing that Mark definitely avoided talking about what was between the two ... It was his decision, she had already said everything she had to say. She followed the conversation he had begun.

\- Yes. It was lucky. Poor Lynn, even when I left her, was stunned-over the death of Ethan and Vincent's sudden appearance.

Mark lifted his hand, raised his head to look at her as he spoke.

\- Evan has told me that it was better not to bother her ... Devin has promised to take care of her while we are not ... and this, for better or worse ... it will not be long ... it has to end already ... - He took a deep breath, and turned back to Lynn-. Have you talked to her?

Emily nodded.

\- Yes, they took care of us at once ...Evan and Samuel recovered quickly and saw that Lynn was very stunned. They found me one of Jacob's friends, on the floor of the tunnel. They took us to that kind of infirmary and there, I could talk to her ... Lynn was confused by what she felt about Ethan's death ... She did not feel anything ... and after the one that somehow felt to him, it was not something easy to assimilate ... The only thing that could make sense to that changed, is that when she became pregnant, the priority was her son, and no matter how beastly Ethan was, she knew that he would not be a good father... and that had made her feelings toward him have changed ...

Mark nodded, understanding her.

\- And Vincent has stayed? -He asked.

Emily shook her head from side to side.

\- No ... disappeared after throwing him down the bridge and nobody knew anything about him ... Lynn asked Jacob, and he just said, "When he wants to return, he will return" ...

\- He came back when he realized that his people ... and included all of us ... we were in danger ... and he killed for it ... .- said Mark with a face of circumstance .- ...  
I do not know how he will assimilate..

\- Nobody knows…

At that moment, Evan appeared on the threshold of the room.

\- Whenever you want Mark ... I'm ready…

He nodded, getting up.

Sighing, he turned to her, who was sitting. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

Emily grabbed him from the sweater before he walked away.

"- ou're going to come back ..."- she said very seriously. Mark closed his eyes. .-. ...and you will give me the kiss you owe me ... and many other things ...

He caressed her face slowly, looking into her eyes.

\- Promise me... - he started to say-... That you will not dye your hair again ...

Emily started to laugh. Mark along his forehead with her, and they both stayed like that for a few seconds. Then, slowly, he took her hands off his sweater, and sat up.

\- Promise me ...- he said as he walked away, pointing his finger at her.

She nodded, smiling.

\- I promise…

He met Evan at the door and they both went in the direction of the great room where Mark had left a bag with the essentials to take.

When they were walking 50 meters in silence. Evan cleared his throat.

\- I have to spend a moment for the Baker, I want to catch one thing ... - He said, but he knew he was not paying much attention. He had inadvertently heard the conversation he and Emily had had, and though he tried to do so, he could not remain silent-. ... I know not what is my business ... but I believe, since we are going to face almost the hells of hell, if we are in time ... and that we may end badly ... If I were you, I would have kissed her ... That you get ahead ... - Mark made a very clear gesture that he came to say ... "do not get into this" but he ignored-. ... Soldiers of all times in history ...- continued Evan, putting Voice of English professor.- ... they always felt reborn their forces in the battlefield when they returned to think about the last kiss that had given to their women ...I myself am looking forward to kiss Heather... .- sighed sad- ... although that will be more complicated, considering that she is in Skye ... but you ...

He turned to look at Mark, but he was not at his side. He turned and saw him turn a bend in the tunnel toward Emily's room. He smiled openly and leaned against the stone wall and waited.

* * *

Emily sat on the bed ... thinking about what had just happened and thinking about how she was going to sleep that night, when she saw him re-enter. Before she knew it, he had seated himself at her side and gripping her tightly around her neck and waist, kissing her ...

He kissed her with all the passion he carries, thinking about it every second, minute, hour, day, week ... of the last months ... Emily clung to him, kissing him with the same intensity he was doing ...

When Mark stepped away, she still could not breathe of the impression. He got out of bed, without saying a word ... and slowly, still looking at her, he left the room to meet Evan.

* * *

 **Rebecca's Pub**

When they arrived at the pub they saw that Jt manipulated a drawing program, where, with the help of Tess and the collaboration of the others, they tried to make sense of the intricate lines of the map that they had found in the papers of De Lucca ...

They were coloring each of the levels and had found what looked like a staircase, which located on the east side of the Victorian mansion allowed access from it to that kind of Bunker ...

Everyone present stood up just watching them enter. Cat went quickly to get her husband's arms.

\- How has it been? .- She asked impatiently.-. Have you caught him?

Erik walked past him and answered the question, before Vincent did.

\- We killed him ... He intended to escape and that, we could not allow him ...

\- Had not he run away yet? - asked Jt without understanding - ... Since they called you, until you could arrive, he had plenty of time ...

Murray shook his head.

\- He had everything studied ... The dead man was carrying Flaherty, he had to stay telling his story ... No one should suspect that he had been ... he only ran away when he realized that we were there to hunt him ...

\- He could feel us ... and tried to leave the window but we caught him before and we killed him ..

Tess crossed her arms and frowned.

\- And no one saw you?

Vincent smiled.

\- On the contrary ... they all saw us ...- he said, holding Cat tightly around the waist-. Murray told them everything and after what they saw, coupled with the fact that the security cameras in the hall leading to the chief's office were disconnected, made them realize that Murray was right ...

Ian then entered the office. Everyone turned to look at him ..

\- Denis told me you were back ... What happened? Are you all right? - He asked worriedly.

Stuart smiled.

\- We are fine ... very well ... we will tell you .. - then turned to the others - ... Following with what Vincent said ... the fact is that thanks to all this, we have a team of Scotland Yard agents ... - said to the astonishment of everyone - ... it would be better a night attack, but we have no other .. We have to go before they realize that their plan may not work and they will flee ...

Cat turned to look at Vincent, who continued to speak ... so it seemed they had thought about it on the return trip, from the offices of Scotland Yard.

\- We leave right now ... The agents along with Murray and the Reynolds, will stand in the door and begin the assault ... they will try to put up with it as much as possible, because I do not think they will welcome us with open arms ... but we ... we will go through that tunnel ... If we find it ... You will cover us .- He said looking at Ian.

He had a hard time reacting to what he was hearing, but he still nodded. It was the moment for which they had been preparing their whole life. He could not let himself be overcome by fear. He left the office and heard him call Denis.

\- Go down to the basement and take the guns ... I'm going to call Edward to be ready ...

Inside the office Vincent stood up and faced Erik.

\- You should stay with them ...

The berseker straightened and looked into his eyes.

\- I told you I'll go wherever Stuart goes ...

\- What if there are hybrids defending the mansion?

\- They will have to manage ... But, if you have so much interest ... Why do not you stay? - He asked even knowing that that was impossible...

Stuart got in the middle of the conversation. Cat, Tess, Murray and Jt watched them noticing Vincent's growing anger at Erik's immovable decision.

\- I am convinced that if there are hybrids, they will be down ... protecting those there and what is there ... - he told them trying to calm the moods.

Vincent said nothing. He did not like Erik's selfishness. He had to go, it was something personal ... Cat too, although he did not want her to go, and Stuart, was unable to leave Rebecca's release in other hands. He was convinced that she was in those tunnels ... In the planes they were interpreting they had seen innumerable rooms of all kinds of sizes and the berseker was sure, that in one of them, she would be.

Cat unable to wait any longer, separated from Vincent.

\- I'm going to get dressed, and get my gun ... Tess, will you come with me?

She nodded.

\- Yes, of course ... wait a moment to download this on my mobile ... we can move better if we have ...

It was the plane he had marked with his computer.

\- I'm coming up with you too ... I guess Ian can give me a gun ...

At that, Tess stood before him.

\- No ... you can not come ...

Jt smiled.

\- I told you that I would go ... - looked at Erik -... as he said ... - there was a lot of irony in his voice - ... I will go wherever you go ...

Tess was going to say something else but he came forward.

\- There is no possible discussion ... .- and without saying anything else left the office to prepare.

Tess watched him pass by and Cat and Vincent saw their worried face, and they assumed, that it would be similar to what they should have.

Everyone was leaving to get ready to go to Covington House as soon as possible. Murray picked up his phone and began to coordinate the movements of his team and to try one last move ...

Vincent and Stuart were the last.

Stuart knew what he was thinking.

\- Do not take it into account ... It's nothing personal ...

Vincent sighed.

\- I do not know, maybe you're right ... But sometimes I have doubts ... I think there is something personal between him and me ...

Stuart bowed his head.

Vincent started to walk, but he stopped to wait.

\- Do you think we'll be back?

Stuart cocked his head and shrugged.

\- Maybe ... and maybe not ... If they think it has everything controlled, we will have a chance, but there are too many variables that we can not control ... I can only tell you one thing that my father told me, many, many years ago ... "prepare for the worst" ...

Vincent closed his eyes. I did not want to think about the worst.

Stuart grabbed him by the shoulders and the two left the office ... Only destiny knew the future that awaited them from that moment ...

* * *

 **Corner N.W. of the lake, in the environs of Covington House.**

They got out of the van more than two kilometers from the mansion. The rest of the way they did it on foot. They could not let them see them.

They must be concentrating on those who wanted to enter through the front door.

The decision was made. The three beasts would enter the tunnels. Vincent could not help but maintain a certain sense of guilt and rage ... For many agents that were, in the end everyone knew they were few, if they found hybrids defending it, they would have nothing to do.

He glanced at Erik as they hurried to the west side of the lake, traversing a leafy forest that bordered, at its farthest point, the precise green meadow that framed Covington House.

The idea that he had had the berserker become the reinforcement of Scotland Yard's men still seemed to him to be the best... but he had been engaged in Scotland Yard's journey to the little Reynolds hotel, that he could not leave Stuart alone ... and that was not true, because he was not alone!

Two of the best police officers in New York were with him, Jt, that although it still seemed incredible, he had already killed a hybrid, too, and of course, he ... but, as you can see, all that It was not enough ... Erik did not trust that they would be able to finish the mission they had been entrusted with ... that it was none other than to rescue Rebecca and do away with everything that moved down there.

Although they had sometimes had doubts, he now realizes that Erik had always underestimated them, and he was sure he would always ... and he, too ...

He shook his head in disgust ... he did not like the way things were happening ... but he had no choice but to accept it.

He turned his head back, looking for signs of Murray and the Reynolds ... They still did not see each other ... looked at his watch. They had the right time ...

Getting there would be relatively easy, finding access would be something else ... besides, he did not like it to be daylight either. It was manual, that to catch someone by surprise, it was better to do it at night ... although on second thought ... did they really believe that their presence would be a surprise?

He shook his head from side to side. No. His pessimistic part told him that they would be coming for them ... That thought, he thought, was more or less what Stuart had said that he thought ... that everything was going to go bad ... If not everything was not catastrophic, would raise his morale.

He smiled to himself ... what an idiot! He could only think of Cat, that something happened to Cat ... He watched her walk through tree roots as they neared their destination, and tremendous anxiety swept inside him ... He breathed a couple of times, slowly, trying to calm down ... There was nothing he could do. She had wanted to be there with him and there was no turning back, but he begged whoever heard him, that if something had to happen, that it happen to him, because he was unable to continue living, if she did not share his life ...

When they reached the lake, they stood at a prudent distance from the NW corner ... After a while observing the surroundings, the Bersekers and Vincent indicated to the others that there was no one in the vicinity and they decided to continue.

They skirted the lake, along a bank of weeds, with tall trees barely a meter from the water, treading cautiously the slippery mud.

Vincent suddenly ordered them to stop. He pointed to something directly on the west side of the lake. They all looked there, and saw among ferns larger than an adult man, and lush riverside trees, a silver flash.

Stuart ran to him and before they noticed that he was gone, they saw him very close to the flash, looking all around.

\- He's checking, if there are cameras around ... - Erik explained.

Then Stuart motioned for them to approach, then began to remove ferns and they could see a silver steel door, embedded in the NW corner of the lake.

They had found the entrance.

They set off with Vincent and Erik to the front, and with Jt closing the march.

The biochemist and lover of fantastic literature, smiled thinking that all this reminded him very much of the arrival of the Company of the Ring, at the gates of Moria ... although he did not believe that entering was so easy ... Also remembered the monster , who lived in the lake that was at the gates of the city of the dwarves and could not avoid looking suspiciously at the lake that left behind ... That lack of attention, where he walked, made him slip and be ready to fall into the cold waters. At the last moment, he grabbed one of the low branches of a nearby tree and saved himself from the dip. The shock made him stop thinking about fantasies, less frightening, that he thought he was about to live, and concentrate on what they just found ... and how to act from now on. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked for the color image of Morgan's map.

Meanwhile Vincent, Stuart, and Erik were studying the door.

Made of steel it had a considerable thickness and was inside a frame of the same material. There was no lock of any kind.

At that moment, they heard the noise of the Scotlard Yard assault vans. Knowing that they would control them for miles before they arrived, the sirens had been turned on to indicate that the party was beginning to spur ... One, perfect and hopeful, effective, distracting maneuver ... Then they began to hear shots.

\- We have to go in..- Vincent said urgently, approaching the door.

Cat and Tess stayed in the background. Without a lock to fly, they could not provide much.

Jt said nothing. He knew that it was not his strong physical strength ... but he was convinced that among the three would ... He looked at the edges of the door and immediately saw cables that came out of the right frame and returned through the rock wall.

\- Hey!.- He warned them-. Look at that ... it can be the sensor of an alarm.

Everyone noticed the cables. Stuart, determinedly, approached them and grasped them firmly with his hand.

\- Will not they think, that after getting here we will have a few simple cables?

He tore them out of the wall and frame as Jt, Tess and Cat closed their eyes, waiting to hear a buzzer. They opened them when they saw that it did not happen ... The two women stopped holding their breath ... although, Jt, it did not.

\- Do not trust ... the fact that you have not heard, does not imply that a signal has not been fired inside, - he told them.

As Vincent and he approached the moldy iron door, Stuart could see out of the corner of his eye as Erik pulled out his cell phone and wrote something ...

\- Erik ... what is happening? .- asked interested,

His brother raised his head and smiled.

\- It's nothing ..., I was just saying goodbye ... in case things go wrong ..

\- From who? - he asked, with an accomplice smile on his lips.

Erik put the phone in the pocket of his trousers and headed for the huge iron door.

\- We do not have time for confessions ... but if we leave this, I'll tell you ...

\- More reason to do it .- Stuart said with a grin. Then he turned to Vincent-. You are ready?

He nodded.

\- Okay, let's get to it ...

The three of them turned and grabbing the edges of the door began to force them ...

The hinges jumped and the door opened, making a raucous noise as it brushed against the concrete floor.

They changed again, seeing if the gap they had opened was large enough for them to pass. The three of them nodded, agreeing to the effort they had made.

Cat gripped Vincent's hand tightly, pulled him to him, and kissed him.

\- Let's finish them off ...

\- Yes, we will do it...

They said to each other, gathering their foreheads together.

He kissed her again and stroked her face.

\- Be careful, please…. I'm so afraid of losing you…

She looked up at him.

\- You will not and I will not lose you ... I know ...

They kissed again, grabbing their necks so they could be as close as possible to each other.

With a deep sigh they let go, and began to pace behind the others, into the dark bowels of Covington House ...

* * *

 **Last floor of the mansion**

They saw them coming a mile before they reached the house and this time, it was not time to play. They had been waiting for them to return ...

The chief of the security team, a highly experienced English exmilitarist, had rushed to one of the sloping rooms whose windows allowed him to control the entrance, and through the cell phone began to coordinate the defense. Other of his men would keep defending the back.

Lord Chester and the whole council had ordered him to stand firm. Under no circumstances could they pose a threat to those below.

Despite the pressure, he was calm. What was coming was not an army, Just 3 black assault vans ... when could men be? 12 ... 16 ...? 20, at the most?

If they saw the bersekers, they had to shoot them right away to kill, to the head or to the heart ... because the only real danger, they personified it ... and Vincent Keller, of course ... He had a pile of reports of all of them on top Of his table in the mansion, which so testified.

Nobody had wanted to move from the bunker ... despite their advice to do so. You always better defend a position when you do not have to worry about the civilians who depend on you, but according to Stanley, they could not leave. They were in full implementation of the plan that would lead them to conquer, direct and save the world. They had an obligation to frighten the police or to kill them, and to throw their bodies to the lake ... that yes, they had promised to them that as soon as the phase of implementation finished, all that were in that bunker, would leave by the Tunnel and each one would take a road.

Seeing how the enemy, with lights and sirens, was coming down the path of stones, picked up his phone and began to coordinate their men ... they would not let them down from the armor.

* * *

 **Exterior of the mansion**

They went down the back of the vehicles and pulled up behind them. Ian looked at the men who were with them. 15 agents of Scotland Yard had joined the hunt, they had all seen how they converted and had believed Murray when he told them that this was what he had been inventing for so many years ... and that Lord Chester and his henchmen had deceived them into making them As a complete inept, when they tried the first assault at the head of the Consortium.

One of the men, armed and wearing a vest, stepped slightly from behind the armor and a burst of gunfire received him.

Murray stood beside Ian.

\- They are not going to let us move ... then start shooting the vehicles .. and pray that they have nothing more expeditious ... This is the end, without a doubt, all the cards are already on the table.- Cat's cousin told him.

\- Well ... then we can not be here for a long time ... we have to enter ... and stop them from the inside ... .. - he squeezed everything he could the vest and took out his automatic weapon.

\- When did they tell you they were coming?.- Asked Ian, wishing he would be soon.

Murray looked down at the green esplanade that stretched around him. He smiled.

\- Give them time ... Let them spend bullets in the meantime ...

A quarter of an hour later, it was costing them God and helping to hold the position. Each time one of them tried to get out of the vans, they shot him from different positions ... Some of them had already been injured and the maximum they had achieved was to break the glass in some of the windows from which they shot.

Ian looked again at the esplanade, and smiled once more. He elbowed Murray as he tried to cover one of his men to reach the door. It was impossible. He had to go back ... and they were only 10 meters away from her ... It was hopeless.

Murray turned to feel it, cursing, but then he noticed what Ian was pointing at. Another 5 armored special police corps of London, came up the road raising a cloud of dust.

The white powder contrasted with the dark blue storm clouds coming in from the south.

\- The cavalry arrives! .- said the agent hair, with renewed hopes,

The vans parked next to the others and under the special equipment, commanded by Sergeant MacClain, perfectly prepared and with an assault rifle in his hands.

He approached them. Edward, stood right in front of them, along with other Scotland Yard men, waiting for instructions.

MacClain reached them dodging bullets from the mansion.

\- This is a full-fledged war ...You just have to tell me when you want the party to start ... really ... Those bastards owe me one, and I'm going to charge them...

* * *

 **Bunker….Passages**

The roof of the tunnel they accessed, was a dark wooden vault that had been propped up. There was hardly any light and it smelled musty. The ground was wet and slippery with the mold that filled it all. It seemed as though the lake was often inside him, perhaps that was why there was an iron door at the entrance ... although he had seen the noise he had made in moving it, it had hardly served them. The water had leaked anyway.

\- These tunnels must have been built for years..- Cat thought aloud.

Tess and Jt were looking at the map that they themselves had been marking with lines of different colors.

\- We must be two floors below the floor of the mansion ... We must find a ladder by turning one of the turns to the left.

Vincent stood next to his wife and took her hand. He was pointing forward with the flashlight while his wife was pointing her gun.

About 100 meters from the entrance they found stone stairs leading to a wooden door. Stuart pushed him with relative softness and opened.

Jt frowned; It was being too easy.

They went through the door, first Stuart and then the others, with Vincent and Cat the last.

In doing so they found themselves in a totally different place. Walls covered with wood. Sockets in the hallway in front of them. Treated oak floor and ceilings decorated with plaster ... and electric light.

\- According to the plans, this extends below Covington House and its surroundings ... this plant is just below the house, but it can be appreciated that there are some deeper areas to which it is acceded by other places of this basement ...- Tess told them, watching her cell phone.

Cat listened intently to Tess, but then she saw Suart close his eyes, concentrating, and after a few seconds a smile crossed his face.

\- Rebecca is very close, just a few meters from us ...

Just then, the lights went out and everything went dark. Jt cursed and turned on the flashlight he had just turned off.

\- Just one ...- Vincent pointed out-. ... so you can follow us, - he looked at Cat- They know we're here ... but they do not know what we can do ... Stay behind us, agree?

Cat nodded. She would remain ... but she would not be quiet while she did. She re-checked that her gun had the insurance removed. It was noticed that Tess did exactly the same thing.

She turned and kissed Jt.

\- Keep that light ... I think we'll have company soon ...

Erik and Vincent changed, and they started to walk to where Stuart indicated them ... The first thing was to go for Rebecca ...

* * *

 **Rebecca's room ..**.

Stanley stalked into Rebecca's room. He came without a jacket and with the pistol gripped by the belt of his trousers.

He went straight to Rebecca and took her by the shoulders.

\- It is done!.- He said excitedly-. An unexpected setback has made things go ahead, but deep down that is a blessing ... Everything was ready, no need to wait any longer ...

He grabbed her tightly around her waist and kissed her lips. She, as she had been doing for a long time, did not inconvenience her, but made it clear, as always, that it was he who kissed her.

Stanley turned away.

-... but not all happiness is perfect ... There is a group of people, outside, who are trying to make us party ... your Stuart is not with them ... a pity!.-. He said wryly. He went to the bathroom and a few seconds later came out with Rebecca's bag in his hand.

Have you taken your dose? .- He ask her.

She nodded.

\- Well, perfect ... I'll take mine on the way ...

He picked up a suitcase from the closet and set it on the bed. Rebecca looked at him blankly.

\- We're going ... We're going to leave the lake tunnel ... It's not in very good condition, but the front door is no longer an option ...- He was worried about Ethan. He had not answered ... Which wasn't essential to begin the operation, but it was a great loss, if their suspicions were confirmed ...

\- but ... - Rebecca still did not understand anything ...

\- There are no buts ... the process is already underway. I just have to see the results ... Lord Chester and his follower may want to stay here ... I know they have a great security staff ... but just in case, you and I are leaving ... I have an apartment Small, in the north of France, very close to the Mont Saint Michel ... You will love it ... Prepare the suitcase ... little thing ... From there we will see the world resurface ... in our hands.

He approached her and kissed her again ... but this time for Rebecca was different, because he had to make great efforts to appear indifferent ... She had just felt Stuart nearby! ... and not just Stuart.

As Stanley delighted in the kiss and hit her, her brain kept guessing, "I could not leave now" ... "just when Stuart was so close" ... "I had to do something." .. and then he remembered the piece of porcelain.

She pulled away from him with her usual indifferent face and went to her bedside table. She took the book, to leave it in the suitcase and took the piece of porcelain that was below ... she saw where he was, back to her checking their passports ... and did not wait any longer ... Rebecca approached from behind and she stuck the piece of porcelain in her neck ... she knew that if she gave him the right place, and from being a small object, she could do him a lot of damage ...

He nailed it hard and twisted it. Stanley put his hand to his neck and found her hand, took it quickly. He pulled the piece of porcelain, which she had stuck in his neck ... and then turned.

Rebecca realized then that Stanley, it was not normal ... It had to take a lot of time playing with the berseker-derived sera and that had changed it.

She moved slightly away from him, looking like her makeshift stiletto, fall to the ground, covered in blood. Stanley looked at his hand, red, not believing what had just happened. Blood came out of the wound, but not at the speed Rebecca had wanted. She looked into his frightened eyes, rightly so.

Stanley strode over to her, gathering momentum, all the pain and rage he felt at that moment, and slapped her, and laid her down on the bed.

Without giving him time to react, he straddled her and took her from her fragile neck, with one hand ... He did not need it any more ... She grabbed that desperate hand ... Stanley pressed it just to that she could breathe, but letting him feel she could strangle her whenever he wanted. He had the power.

He crouched over her and Rebecca could see the wound had stopped bleeding.

\- You've always been a damn harlot, who sold herself to the highest bidder .- he said to the ear-. ... You bewitch us so that we fall at your feet ...- He sat up, looking at her incredible blue eyes-. ... You used Morgan to live like a queen ... but I wanted you more than he ... I adored you from the first moment I saw you ... but he was who had ... .- Pressed his neck more tightly-. Do not get rid of me so easily ... I want to live a long time ... with you ... I'll never let you go back with that beast of the devil, because you belong to me ... if not it would have been for us a long time ago that you would be dead ...

Rebecca could barely breathe ... she twisted under Stanley, but he had her very well seized ...

With his free hand, covered in blood, he began to unfasten the buttons of her linen blouse ... but he could not finish it because an unexpected noise, followed by other similar ones made him stop ... Shots! In the bunker!

He looked at Rebecca and looked at the door of the room ... At last, he sighed, released his neck and then he hit her in the face, leaving her almost unconscious and with a wound that began to bleed on her cheek ...

\- Do not move ... I'm not done with you yet ...

He got up from the bed and left the room, locking her locked again.

* * *

 **Bunker ... hallways**

They had met the first defenders of Covington House, barely 5 minutes after starting to walk in semi-darkness.

They were 4. Three men and a hybrid. Stuart and Erik jumped for the hybrid, his night vision, as well as Vincent, gave them an advantage ... little advantage, because he was moving at such a speed, that was unpredictable where he was going to hit ... Vincent took care of the men, Like Tess and Cat, who fired following the light beam of Jt's flashlights. Hidden behind a bend in the tunnel ... they saw that the men who came to them wore night vision goggles ... but it did not help them ... Vincent was getting rid of them, one by one, with the help of Cat that hit one of them on one leg, while Tess, wounded another in the arm.

It was obvious that the fear of the beasts of the newcomers prevented them from concentrating, as might be expected from men of their professionalism ... When you are only a few inches away from you, sharp claws, open jaws, and eyes like those that look at you With hatred, almost everything learned is forgotten, to give way to an ancestral fear ...

Meanwhile, Stuart and Erik played the cat and the mouse with the beast ... at the end, with the arrival of Vincent everything was unbalanced ... They managed to hunt while moving along the walls going for Erik. They threw him to the floor and Stuart pierced his chest, drawing his heart ...

Cat from the opposite corner shouted, without giving them time to celebrate that victory:

\- More coming! I hear his steps ... and also doors closing.

Stuart threw his heart to the floor and stood next to Cat.

\- Rebecca is very close ... She noticed his altered heart ... Follow me ...

Erik stood beside him, while Vincent let the others pass by and stood in the rear ...

Jt held the lanterns firmly in his hands...

They kept walking. Tess looked from time to time at her cell phone, looking for a reference. They noticed that this area was more decorated than the previous one, and that the doors that were open, showed almost luxury stays ... They could recognize a kitchen and a pantry, together with toilets, a laundry, a huge library ...

\- Not far away there has to be a large room ... the largest of all and a little further east, some spiral stairs ... - Tess indicated.

Turning on one of the corners. Stuart stopped suddenly.

\- Rebecca's in that room ... And now her heart goes much slower ...

He hurried to it and tried to open the door. It was closed. He pulled back slightly and kicked it open without needing to become. He stepped inside and Erik did it behind him.

They had only just entered the room when they heard how the footsteps were closer and just at that moment, the light returned. Cat peeked out and saw them coming ... there were five of them, armed and sure to be willing to kill them.

Jt tossed the lanterns to the floor and placed himself on the opposite corner of the girls at the hallway entrance, took the gun, that, Ian had given him. He was not as good as they were, but ...

Vincent also prepared to fight by taking advantage of the friendly fire, and the return of the light, but suddenly, he heard his name.

\- Vincent! I need you! It was Stuart calling from the room. Rebecca is unconscious and hurt.

Erik, with the face of a few friends, leaned slightly and told Vincent to enter. He stared at Cat, who was standing next to Tess, taking turns firing, preventing them from reaching the hall.

\- Go! We take care of them ... Go! - She said, nodding. Vincent looked at her uncertainly. He did not want to part with her-. Go!

Erik came from behind.

\- Come in ... I'll take care of them ...

Vincent moistened his lips while still looking at his wife. She gestured for him to leave.

\- Go! Do not worry!...

Vincent was not convinced of what he was doing, he turned around and entered the room ...

As soon as he did, he saw Rebecca in Stuart's arms. They were both on the bed and Rebecca was unconscious with a strong blow on the face, from which blood came ... someone had beaten her.

He walked over to them and took her pulse. She had it strong. He noticed that not only had blood on her face, but also on her chest and hands ... but that blood was not hers ...

\- She's fine ... It just must be from the blow ... she had to give him the strength to make that mark ...- he told Stuart. He took a deep breath.

In the hallway there were shouts and shouts. Vincent got to his feet and turned worriedly. He had to return to his wife as soon as possible.

He bent slightly, over the unconscious woman.

\- Rebecca! Rebecca! .- He moved it gently-. Rebecca! You have to wake up .. We have to leave here ...

Stuart said the same thing, and within a few seconds they saw her open her eyes, slowly.

Stuart hugged her.

Rebecca could not believe it at first, but as she felt his hands gripping her, her unmistakable scent ... she realized that this was real. Stuart was there! ... In spite of everything he had done, he had come back for her. She lifted her head and kissed him, gripping his face tightly.

\- When I catch that damn bastard I'm going to destroy it .. - he shouted, touching delicately the cheek hurt her.

\- No ... now we just have to get out of here, you can come back anytime and I do not think I'll do it alone ... -. She told him. She got up with Stuart's help and went to Vincent to hug him too-. Thank you ... thank you ... I can not even imagine what it would have been like for you to leave the children ...

She stopped talking as soon as she heard the sound of gunfire and the roar of a beast. She imagined it would be Erik.

\- I've tried to kill Stanley, but I could not ...- She sighed remembering her hands on his neck and his look of hatred and desire at the same time-. If he had not heard the shots, I do not know what he would have done ... -she told them-. Let him drink some water and we'll go ...

She staggered to the table where a jug of water sat

\- There is an exit near the lake ... I think I'll get there ... Owen told me the story of these tunnels and he told me about her ...

Vincent was going to tell him it was just the place they had come in, wanting to go out and see what was going on outside, when they heard the door open and without giving them time to turn a sound rang in their ears ... Vincent had a tenth of a second to know what was going on and could only pull her a few inches from the projectile's path.

He fell on Rebecca, and quickly, saw that white wool dress she was wearing a red spot, began to spread ...

* * *

Cat turned to look every few seconds at the door through which her husband had disappeared. Erik was massacring all who came to them ... and those who escape from their claws and tried to reach, they received them with bullets.

When she thought she was already in control and she thought about going out into the hall, along with Tess and Jt, they heard a crash of broken glass and everything went dark again. The bulbs had jumped ...

She heard the screams of her friends and before she could react a tremendous blow she threw her to the ground, causing her pistol to escape from her hands ... she moved quickly to find her, when suddenly, she heard, and saw, a shot to her left ... and a burning in the lower leg made her scream ...

Cat crawled trying to reach one of the walls. The lanterns had stayed in the other hallway, and so did Vincent.

\- Jt! Tess! Are you OK? Please, answer! Vincent! Erik, where are you?

She kept crawling, without answer.

She hit one of the walls and leaned against it and realized then that she had stopped shouting and shouting.

She could feel his warm leg and something draining from her. She did not see the wound but just in case it was better to have a tourniquet below the knee.

She took off the jacket she wore and broke the lining. Cat rolled it up and as if it were a rope, she tied it around her leg ... while still calling her husband.

* * *

Vincent turned to know who was holding the gun and on the way, he made his head toward the door, saw Stuart with wide eyes, and almost without breathing, looking at the figure that has just appeared. He kept turning on himself, and found Erik's icy gray eyes, staring at him.

He got up immediately hearing Cat's screams on the other side of the door , and completely astonished to see Erik with his wife's pistol in his hand, to point at them, after firing Rebecca.

\- Do not you dare move ...- he said, and to put more emphasis on his words, pointed straight at his heart.

Stuart quickly got between him and Vincent, which took advantage of the latter, to try to bend down to help Rebecca. He saw that he was conscious and that he was trying to find the wound with his hands ... he also saw in her eyes the pain she felt ...

\- Do not move Vincent! Stuart step by my side..- Erik said imperiously and imperturbably. What was happening was not an outburst, it was something that had been studied beforehand. He had simply waited until Rebecca was crammed.

Stuart did not move.

\- I have no intention of doing it ...

He could hear Erik's thoughts clearly in his head. Vincent could hear them, too. They were both perplexed. Until that moment he had hidden them from both ... but now there was no reason for it.

Vincent returned to try to bend down to help Rebecca, but when Erik saw him, he fired again and the bullet hit the back of his hand. It went through it, and hit the wall.

Vincent returned to try to bend down to help Rebecca, but when Erik saw him he fired again and the bullet hit the back of his hand. He went through it, and hit the wall.

Vincent suppressed a cry as he took her by the wrist and pressed it to his chest. He heard Cat in the hall, calling him desperate.

\- Do not open your mouth! .- He threatened. His powerful voice echoed throughout the room. Then he turned to look at Stuart-. No ... do not get into my head Stuart ... You know I'm right .. -He shook his head from side to side while pointing-. She's to blame for all our ills ... It's just as guilty as those we've come to hunt ... You have to let her go, she deserves to die just like them. She does not have to be with you ... she makes your good judgment disappear ... you no longer think clearly ... and the same thing happens to him ... -He looked at Vincent-. It is true that it is the closest thing to one of us that we have encountered ... but he is not your son! It's just a damn hybrid like everyone else ... We are your family ... and those children can not be with them, they do not deserve them. What happened was only a means to an end... Those children belong to us and they, they want to take them ... We can not allow it, brother ..

At that, Vincent's eyes flashed.

\- As you think to do something to my children I swear that I will kill you!

"You can not be her father, and Catherine can not be her mother!" I will not let them grow anywhere other than where they should be, and who they should be with!

And as he said this, he pulled the trigger.

 **To be continued...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter XIX**

 **Main entrance….**

From the moment the sergeant and his men had reached the environs of Covington House, things had become even. The men of the special team of the metropolitan police, maintained the cross fire with the defenders, while preparing their assault to the mansion.

MacClain asked Murray, the Reynolds and the men of Scotland Yard to stay as far as possible from the bullets ... this was no time to become the hero. They came prepared.

They had a stroke of luck when the men who defended the back suddenly disappeared ... Someone had told them to enter the house ... leaving only a couple of them, defending the back entrance ...

MacClain gave them the order to attack by that side, and throwing smoke cans, they managed to finish them both ... They had only just come in and saw men coming down from the upper floors ... and they were addressing them ... The confrontation was imminent ... The men of the special body asked for reinforcements ...

They threw more smoke cans in the main entrance and taking advantage of the fact that the shooters could not see clearly, they went to the door, and sewing it open shot ... They entered as they could, before the smoke dissipated ...

As soon as they did, they saw their men in the passage leading to the back door, while Lord Chester's men stood in the gallery on the second floor, hiding behind the columns ... The crossfire had begun ...

MacClain realized immediately that these men were the same ones who were defending the door ... When more men took out of those windows better for all ... Had to go for them ...

They started firing at the columns to leave them in place, while they went up the stairs, covering each other ...

It was not easy to win that position ... Those who were coming to the gallery were shot and a few of their men were injured and even a couple of them, reached under the helmet, were lying dead on the steps ... but still ... they got it ... They got there ... and faced the men who held their position ...

MacClain only asked if they were willing to lose their lives for this ...

Some surrendered ... others attacked the desperate knowing that they were going to die ... but not wanting to surrender ...

As they were securing the area, they went up from floor to floor until they saw that no one was shooting outside. It was a large mansion, and the fact that it had stopped the rain of bullets did not guarantee that there were no men waiting for them in some corner, but even so, MacClain allowed Murray and the others to enter.

They paid attention to him and they entered the mansion ... they found the beautiful lobby they had seen on their previous visit ... the floor full of bullet shells, the wounded ... and the dead ...

Ian and Murray made a tour of the lower part, while Edward climbed to the upper floors ... One of MacClain's men reached them and motioned for them to stay by his side ... he called his superior by the communicator and he came down from the upper floors where they continued securing the area ...

When everyone was together, he told them to follow him ...

\- We have controlled the entire floor below, but we have found no one but the men who defended it... According to you .- he looked at Murray and the Reynolds-. ... there had to be a staircase that communicated with the basement ... -. They nodded-. ... I think we've found it...

They went down to the cellar and there they saw a part of the open wall that led to a spiral staircase ...

MacClain peered inside.

\- We will secure the whole house and then we will enter ...

Ian and Murray did not know if it would be a good idea. Thinking about Cat, Vincent and the others, I did not know if the entrance of a special equipment could not be counterproductive ...

\- Yes, but we will do it carefully ... a little space and a lot of people ...

Murray pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

\- I'm going to coordinate the arrival of the ambulances ... They're going to have a lot of work.

Ian nodded.

\- I'm going to get Edward ... and we'll get ready to go ... down there ... But first, as the sergeant says, we have to make sure nobody's out here ...

They left the cellar and went upstairs ... then while Murray was out ... Ian climbed the stairs to the first floor. He had seen Edward in the gallery ... He had the phone in his hand. When he reached it, he showed it to him.

\- I'm trying to call Cat ... the phone does not signal ...- he said worriedly-. I do not think they have coverage ... but ...

\- They just showed us the entrance by which they go down to the bunker ... Let us secure this, and let us go in for them ...

Then they heard a horrible noise ... something like animal roars, and they saw two red-eyed monsters coming at a devilish speed towards them ...

The hybrids jumped from the hallway, ready to tear apart the men in the hall ... The sergeant started firing his gun trying to avoid it, placing himself between them and his target ... and at that moment, something sped from the entrance of the house and swept one of them. He threw it against the wall of the stairs and then stood up.

Everyone present looked at him. Ian and Edward from the top were stunned ...

\- Who the hell ...?"

Then they heard someone coming in too, shouting. Murray coming behind him.

\- Do not stop shooting! He alone can not with them!

They looked better at them ... And suddenly their faces brightened.

\- Mark! .- Cried the two in unison.

\- Do as I say!

The sergeant started firing uncontrollably, just like everyone else, trying not to give the newcomer, who had stolen one of the beasts.

This one, as Mark spoke, had recovered from the unexpected of the blow and was facing Evan, become a beast as well. The two began a joint dance where they studied, while both dodged the bullets.

Sergeant MacClain and most of his men worked to destroy the other, but despite the barrage of bullets falling on him, it was impossible to prevent him from falling on two of the special agents and shattering his neck.

Mark shouted at them. His cousins had joined him.

\- Shoot the head! We have to try to corner him!

The beast looked at him for a second, and from his horrible mouth carries pointed teeth with a frightful laugh. He flung himself at him with incredible speed ... but Mark was waiting for him. He pointed before he saw him jump and fired twice ... he did not have time to do it any more ... That thing pounced on him ... and even though his bullets had hit his neck and shoulder ... It did not seem to affect him ... Mark fired again before he pulled the pistol out of his hand ... and just when He was dying at the hands of that monstrosity and he could only think of Emily and the kiss he had given her as he said good-bye ... he heard a shot, and felt a huge weight fall on him ...

MacClain kicked him out of the way ... Mark noticed that his head had burst from behind ... He got up from the floor and picked up his gun again ... He went to the hybrid and shot it again in the heart.

MacClain nodded.

\- Very good to put on bait ... - he said smiling.

Mark did not.

\- I can assure you that it was not my intention .. - looked around. Ian and Edward came up to him and hugged him, but he had only one thing in mind ... Where is Evan?

By all answer he saw him standing a few feet from him with the heart of the hybrid in his hand.

\- He killed him..- the sergeant said-. ... he threw himself at him and took his heart out in a second ... he had not seen something so fast ever ...

Without recovering from what had just happened, they began to hear shots again. They came from the upper floors ...

Murray and a group of agents scrambled up the stairs to find out what was happening. MacClain followed them along with two of his shoulders ..

Ian and Edward were going to do the same, but Mark stopped them.

"Where are they?" He asked quickly. Evan came up to him. He was no longer the beast, but he kept a fierce expression on his face. Mark thought as he looked at him that he was still a little afraid.

Ian pursed his lips.

\- Down...

\- Down?

His cousin nodded.

\- Follow me ...

As they followed them, they told them everything they had learned, taken from the files sent to them from New York ...

They went downstairs to the cellar.

\- And you? ... how the hell did you get ... have you arrived? He corrected himself. I could not forget the one with Mark, who had saved their lives.

Mark smiled.

\- We have friends who help us ... And besides, it was no longer necessary there ... It's all in the hands of the authorities I trusted ... I needed to be with you ... by the way, Evan Marks ... my cousins Reynolds ... He's also English ...

The Reynolds smiled.

\- Great family ...- Evan said.

Edward put his arm around her shoulder.

\- You can not imagine how glad we were to see you ...- He looked at Evan and smiled-. If it is not for your arrival, I do not know what would have happened to those wild beasts ...

\- ... that certainly had to leave here ... - Ian indicated seeing the door that went down to the open bunker ...

They reached the stairs ..

\- We had just located the entry system ... that may have motivated those hybrids to come out for us ...

Mark looked at him, not understanding anything.

\- Have not any of the three stayed with you ...?

\- No ... they're all down ...- Evan said-...and I know where they are ...- he said looking at Mark. His eyes had turned amber ...

\- All three?- Mark asked Ian.

\- Yes ... the three ... .- Ian and Edward looked at Evan with respect.

\- They should not have left you alone ...-Evan pissed at himself. Had to have arrived before ...

\- Well ... - Ian took away importance - we have had a lot of human collaboration ... We do not have to humiliate an English policeman ... that pisses them off a lot. - he said pointing them up.

Mark could not help being pissed.

\- I suppose it is understandable that they wanted to be all in the thick of it, but still ... it was not fair to leave you without their help ...

Ian hit him on the shoulder ...

\- Do not worry ... it's already ... Evan has already done it ... he arrived just when he should arrive ...

Murray came to Ian, running.

\- In the last floors there is a group that have become strong in the corridor ...

Evan looked at the spiral stairs

\- We will go down, you clear the area ... We have to find them and help them ...

Ian stopped Mark by the arm as he entered the cubicle where the ladder was.

\- Be very careful ...

Mark only smiled at him.

\- Go preparing the champagne ... this time we will finish them ...

He did not say anything else ... They watched them until they disappeared ... then they went with Murray, where they were needed.

* * *

 **Rebecca's room**

Stuart immediately turned and placed himself in the path of the bullet that was directed at Vincent and that ended up giving him on the shoulder.

He leaned back against the impact ... while Rebecca held her breath and Vincent caught him in the back ... Within seconds he sat up and with red eyes, full of rage, he threw himself for Erik ... All his body collided with that of her brother ... Cat's pistol fell to the floor. Of the wound he had just done, there was nothing left.

Vincent went quickly to Rebecca. He pushed her hand away and saw strange as it came out less blood than he had believed. He looked at her face, surprised, and saw that the wound on her cheek was smaller, he tried to concentrate on it, but he could not, as Cat did not stop calling him ... The wound in his hand hurt a lot, but he noticed in which it was already closing.

\- Now I understand how you feel ...- she said with difficulty-. You may be cured ... but it hurts a lot more than I thought.

Vincent incorporated it slightly and could see how the wound where the bullet had come out, was not bleeding as much as he thought.

\- Do not sing victory ... you can have serious internal damage ... You should be taken to the hospital as soon as possible ...

She shook her head.

\- Do not worry about me ... help Stuart ... if Erik can with him ... we'll both be dead ...

Vincent got up and had to make a huge effort not to go to the door and go find Catherine ... but Rebecca was right ... He had to help Stuart.

He just screamed.

\- Cat! I'm fine…. Cat! Answer me!

His wife did not wait.

\- Thank God! .- She heard him say. He could hear his heart beating at full speed- ... I'm wounded in one leg ... and we have no light ... I do not know where they are neither Tess nor Jt nor Erik ...

He certainly knew where Erik

The bersekers were still fighting like the beasts they were, shattering furniture in their wake ... Vincent threw himself at Erik's back so that he could wound him in the neck, but the berseker took it off quickly and stirred until he was in front of him. He dragged it to the wall and hit it, grabbing it by the neck. She lifted him off the ground ... and squeezed as much as he could ... The veins on his face and neck were marked by rage, giving the impression, that they were to explode.

Stuart in front of them, grunted ... In his thoughts the desperation was mixed ... the incomprehension ... and the horror of feeling like his friend, his brother, was betraying them ... and knowing how difficult it was getting to fight him.

Erik's red eyes looked at him ...

\- Look how I kill him ... and he feels like all our problems disappear ... Then we will end the Consortium and become just us ... without anyone who can betray us ...

What he had just said was the necessary trigger for Stuart to roar like he had never done, to rush for him ... He did not want to lose Vincent! ... He had been able to kill an innocent to avoid it, and he realized that he would be able to do it again ... But he did not give him time, because then someone kicked the door, and saw as Jt entered and without a word he pointed Erik to the head, point-blank and shot. Half head jumped through the air ...

Vincent saw him, and as the pressure subsided, he stuck his claws into his heart ... Erik fell to the ground ... Dead.

Behind him came Tess. He was holding Cat by the waist, which limped ostensibly.

Vincent walked over to his wife and hugged her, taking the weight off her friend. He took JT's shoulder.

\- Thank you ... - it was the only thing he could think of - thank you ...

Tess approached Jt and took the gun. She realized that she was shaking ...

\- It's already .. .- she said-. It is done…

He took a deep breath and nodded, looking at Erik.

\- I never like him... .- he said simply, and his eyes could not help but look for the other berseker's.

Stuart looked at him, but said nothing. There was no excuse to give. The facts were facts and against that, little had to be done.

Cat turned to Vincent, while Tess tugged at Jt to go see Rebecca and Stuart.

\- Good thing you said ... We had no way to orient ourselves ... When we had almost cleared the aisle, all the light bulbs jumped ... they beat us.- Cat pointed to Jt. He had an ugly head wound and a broken left elbow-. They have come to me, just when you have spoken ... but have had to get up, I can not walk. Tess was going to come in, but Jt took the gun ... did not know what was happening ... but noting that Erik was not in the hall with us ... .- did not need to say anything else.

Sighing, Vincent raised Cat to the table.

Cat was lost in thought trying to understand what had happened, while Jt and Tess checked on Rebecca. Tess had taken a piece of savannah and plugged the wound ... Jt had approached Stuart before, seeing a stain of blood on his shoulder, but he had shook his head ... there was nothing to look at ...

Stuart kept looking at Erik, bent down to check on Rebecca.

He saw, just like Vincent, that the wound was slowly starting to close ...

\- You have to take it to a hospital as soon as possible ... - said Jt - and I think Cat also.

She shook her head.

\- No no…. I'm not going anywhere ... Also, the leg does not hurt ... it only hurts my ankle ...

Vincent looked at the wound. There is nothing left of his wound except a small line of blood.

\- It is only superficial ... does not need the tourniquet ... .- took it off and took off the boot, too ... But from what I see ... - Cat's ankle was three times its size - I think You have a very strong ankle joint ... Tell me if it hurts ...

Vincent turned it on minimally and Cat saw the stars. If she wanted, she dug her nails into her husband's arm.

\- .. or you may have broken it ... If you say that he pushed you ... that fall could provoke ...

Cat shook her head from side to side without understanding anything.

\- I think he was the one who shot me when I fell to the ground. - He said looking at Erik. - ... I do not know what he meant ... maybe he did not expect me to move and the shot failed ... but why? What happened to him?

Jt and Tess, on hearing that ask Cat, stared at Stuart. He picked up air slowly.

\- Erik was too strict and had too many prejudices ... - said sadly looking at the corpse-. I suppose there was much more anger and desire for revenge than I could ever imagine ...

Rebecca coughed slightly before speaking.

\- But he was right about me ... I was to blame for all this ... although deep down ... I think they were jealous too ... he always thought helost you... first for me ... and then, for Vincent ...

"Or he was just crazy, believing himself superior, made him mad," thought Jt, but he did not say much. He had just killed a man, but he did not feel guilty at all ... although a very hidden part of himself thought that he too, the bottom, had acted with jealousy ... Those beings were driving Vincent away from him ...

Stuart got up and went to the corpse ... he could not shake off the words he had said while he pointed them with Cat's pistol ... and then one of those words echoed in a special way ... The children!

He bent down immediately and reached into Erik's pockets.

Vincent looked at him, surprised.

\- What happen?

\- Erik talked about the kids, remember?

Vincent nodded.

\- Someone is helping him ... I have to find his cell phone ... before entering the lake door he sent a message ... - He told her just when he found it.

The color disappeared from the face of Cat and Vincent, realizing that the children could be in serious danger ... They took their mobiles out of their pockets, but the ones that were not broken, had no cover.

\- No sign .- Jt exclaimed angrily and desperately.

Stuart searched for the last message and above all, to whom he had sent it. He found it right away. When he saw the name, he could only agree ... it could only be her ..

\- Shit! ... You have to get out of here as soon as possible ... and warn your father, Cat ... they may be in danger ... although it may be too late ...

\- Who….? -Asked Cat frightened. ..but Stuart did not answer ...

At that moment, they heard noise in the hallway. They were hurried steps ... were they coming for them, again? Vincent was too upset, he just stood at the door and waited for them to come in ... Stuart stood beside him ... and suddenly he started to laugh and went out into the hall ...

Vincent stared at him in astonishment. And his astonishment increased when he saw Mark appear, without a breath as he came running, and an Evan who only looked at all sides ...

\- What a carnage we have found coming ... by the way the hall is dark ... not too bad that Evan sees more than normal .. - said Mark speaking with a gasping breath.

Evan hugged Jt and Tess tightly.

\- What the hell are you doing here? Vincent asked, puzzled.

Mark went to hug his sister and after checking her leg, turned to Vincent.

\- I'm no longer needed there ... The list is in the hands of the Mayor and Frank ... and I think now the President ... Not only was the list of hybrids, Vincent, there was also a list with people who were going To occupy the vacant posts ... a whole network of Consortium men ... in short, a whole network of traitors ... They tried to change the world order ... with a cohort of hybrids at their service ... and I suppose with the plan to continue creating More ... Murray and my cousins along with a lot of agents have cleared the mansion ... They are fine ... They just found the entrance to these incredible tunnels when we arrived .. they wanted to come ... but no .. They have already done their work ... What is left is ours ...

hey all breathed a sigh of relief and nodded.

\- There is a room in a couple of corridors further east ... I think there are a lot of people there ... but I did not want to investigate, I had to find you ... - Evan told them. It had been easy ... Vincent and Stuart were easy to track.

\- We're just missing us in that room ..- Vincent said seriously looking at Stuart.

Tess turned to Jt.

\- It's the room we've seen on the map ...

Cat leaned on the table in the room, resting a little on the supporting leg. He looked at his brother, not believing he was there.

\- And the people in the tunnels? .. Ethan? ...

Mark swallowed.

\- Ethan is dead ... He came in by Lynn and Vincent killed him ...

\- He's back?

Mark shook his head.

\- No ... when I left ...

Vincent was frightened. He had noticed something strange in his brother-in-law's voice.

\- And Emily?

Mark turned to face him, but he ducked his head in response.

She is okay do not worry

Vincent looked at him suspiciously.

\- What's up, Mark?

\- No…

Stuart interrupted them.

\- You must leave him ... You must leave here as soon as possible.. You have to call Skye ... Quick, go!

Vincent turned to Jt and Evan.

\- Take them out and take care of them ... We will end this ...

Mark and Tess nodded.

Jt looked at his wife. The expression on her face said it all ...

\- Agree….-He simply said. It was no time for arguments.

Cat clung tightly to Jt's neck, while Evan held Rebecca in his arms.

Vincent approached Cat.

\- I'll leave right away, and it'll all be over...Go out and talk to Bob ... .- he said caressing her sweet face and kissing her.

She just nodded. She was too worried about what might be happening on the island ... She wanted to stay with Vincent, but she had to talk to her father ... and besides, they were right, she could not walk ...

Tess kissed Jt. Nothing was said.

\- Come on Jt, follow me ... we are very close ... I'll tell you ... - Evan said.

Cat spun for a second as she walked through the door.

\- Who? -She asked Stuart.

Stuart sighed before answering,

\- Margaret ...

Cat closed her eyes, sad.

After that, they left what had been Rebecca's jail, and were lost in the blackness of the hall, leaving the door open .

* * *

 **Covington House Entrance**

They did not hide anyone by the way. Evan hurried up the winding stairs and left Rebecca on the cellar floor, then dropped back down and picked up Catherine in his arms to carry her up. It took him about 10 seconds ... "badly counted," thought Jt.

They returned to do the same to gain access from the cellar to the ground floor of the mansion. Murray and Ian, who had already come down from the upper floors, saw them just outside the cellar. They ran toward them.

\- What happened? - Ian asked as she helped Jt carry Catherine.

\- We think I may have a broken ankle ... Rebecca is hurt ... - She looked into his eyes-. Erik shot her...

Murray and he looked at her thinking they had misunderstood.

\- What?

She nodded with a face of circumstance.

\- I know it's hard to believe after everything we've been through, but that's how it was ... He made me fall and he shot me ... fortunately he did not give me full ... I only have a scratch on this leg ... but Rebecca was injured In the abdomen

\- And what happened to him?

They stood for a few seconds in the hall, and Cat was seated in one of the chairs that had been standing, watching the wounded and some Consorcio men arrested.

\- I killed him…

They both looked at Jt with wide eyes. Seeing the look on his face no one said anything.

\- And the others? Vincent, Stuart ... Mark ... and Tess.

Cat sighed.

\- They're going to go to Lord Chester and the others ... I could not help them and besides ... we need to call Skye as soon as possible ... Erik had an accomplice there ... and possibly he's trying to take my children ...

\- Who?.- Murray asked Cat as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

Evan approached them and told them that in the meantime, he would go to one of the ambulances. I wanted to see how Rebecca's wound was, barely complaining, but it was very bad color.

They watched him leave the house, with Rebecca in his arms.

\- It's Margaret...the woman who helped deliver the children ... A pity ...- she said as she ducked her head.

Ian put a hand on his arm.

\- Did Vincent tell you anything? Do you want us to come down help?

\- He has not said it ... but it would be good if you do ... all help can be little ...

Ian nodded.

\- I'm going to get Edward ... I'll be right back.

Cat nodded. Murray gave him his phone at the time.

\- I've dialed Bob's number ...

Cat grabbed it and waited for it to answer ... Nothing.

\- Shit! Papa, take it, please! .-She dialed again. The result was the same. Cat Looked at Murray with a sigh-. Do you have Dana or Heather's phone?"

\- Yes ... and also Angus ... if you trust him ...

Cat nodded.

\- I trust ...

She dialed Dana and Heather's phone, with the same result she'd had with Bob. No one answered.

The three of them were getting nervous ... What could be happening?

Cat took a deep breath and dialed Angus's number ... It was just him.

* * *

 **Macleod Castle, Skye**

He could hear his phone ringing ... but he could not pick it up. Then he heard Heather's phone and Dana's phone ... but he could not let go of his weapon.

He had to stand firmly aiming for the woman who was coming down the castle stairs, holding Dana by the collar with a pistol. Dana carried the twins in her arms ... to the children of Cat and Vincent.

He could not believe that the woman, the same woman who had brought them to the world, now tried to take them away ...

He had stayed at the entrance, waiting for Dana and Heather to get out of arranging the little ones, before going for a walk in the town ... He was thinking about how quiet that life was ... and what he would give for being in London with Cat ... when a strange noise had startled him ... He approached the stairs and called Dana ... He got no answer.

His instinct made him pull the pistol he had in his holster under his jacket and start up the stairs, pointing forward.

They had met at the top.

Margaret was waiting for him, and she placed the barrel of her small gun on Dana's head.

She swallowed before speaking.

\- If you do anything, I'll shoot ...She will die and the children will fall ...

\- You do not want to hurt the children .. - he said very sure of it.

Margaret forced Dana down the stairs.

Bob began to lower them slowly backwards, without losing sight of them. He noticed how astonishingly the children were asleep placidly in Dana's arms.

\- Of course I do not want to do it, but we can not allow them to be raised where they should not be raised ... We know that Catherine and Vincent will take them away, and that will be fatal for them. They have to stay on the island ... protected and growing surrounded by their people ...

\- They their parents ... - he said to him. As I watched as Dana moved her lips, telling him to shoot-she had the children safely taken. They have every right in the world to decide where they have to be raised ... and they have to be with them ... I regret every day that I have been away from my daughter for so long ...

Margaret shook her head from side to side as she continued down the stairs.

\- They may be their parents but their special conditions come from them ... The bersekers are their real parents ... what these children are, they owe it to them ...

Bob could not help but smile.

\- It's a very simple way to see it ... there are many other factors that have made this miracle happen ...

\- ... but none so important ... All those factors are secondary ... .-Margaret cocked her head. There were only a few steps left to get her down -. ... I really did not mean to hurt you, but if you forced me ...

Suddenly Bob remembered Heather.

\- Where's Heather? .-He asked urgently.

\- She's in your room, she came in when he should not. If I had waited a little longer, I would have gone, and we would have avoided all this. She has a good blow to the head ... I did not want to kill her ... I am not a murderer ... although you, you are not making it easy ...

At that moment, they heard a car coming up the road and braking suddenly at the entrance.

In spite of the noise, Margaret did not loosen her prey or take her eyes off Bob at all, or Bob, of her.

Angus rushed in. He stopped short when he saw them.

\- Margaret! .- He exclaimed-. What the hell are you doing ?!

\- By God Angus! What are you doing here? .-She asked-. I have to do it ... they want to take them ... and they are so special, that we can not allow it ...

Angus put his hands to his head.

\- Drop her! That way things are not done ... I know those children will come back when they are ready for it ... and their parents will not be able to do anything to prevent it ... Erik was not doing it just for that, Margaret ... you have to understand ...

She turned to look at him, losing sight of Bob. Dana kept telling him to shoot. Both Bob and her frown at hearing about Erik ... What did the berseker have to do with all this? ...

\- Erik?.- She asked-. He's right in everything-. He must end up with Rebecca and them, so that everything returns to their being. That woman left you exposed ... it's all her fault.

Angus shook his head from side to side.

\- Erik did it out of jealousy, Margaret... Jealousy of Rebecca and jealousy of Vincent ...There was a lot of staff on this ... and he convinced you to help him. Do not you realize that this is crazy? .. No one on the island would support you ... Where did you think hiding with them?

Margaret looked at him then, frightened.

\- Why do you say " he did it"?

Angus moved closer to her, to stand next to Bob.

\- Because he's dead ... .. - he said with a sigh.

The woman opened her mouth without saying anything ... She staggered slightly, but still held firmly to Dana ... Then she started to scream.

\- No! ... It can not be possible! They could not with him! ... and Stuart can not hurt him ...

\- Stuart has not killed him ...

She shook her head nervously ... she could not believe it. Bob kept his firm arm holding the pistol ... anything could happen ... but he had her in the spotlight ...

Angus approached Margaret a little more.

\- There is nothing left to fight ... he's gone ... you do not have to do this anymore ...

\- Nooo! It can not be ... - she said looking at him with her eyes full of tears ...

He moved a little closer. Dana looked at him wide-eyed.

\- Give me the gun, Margaret. Give it to me ...

She ducked her head, making Angus think she was going to do it, but instead she tightened her grip on Dana's head ... in her eyes, there was a lot of anger and a lot of pain ... Angus saw clearly that she was going to shoot ... but she did not, because Bob also saw it, and without waiting any longer, he fired.

A red dot appeared on her forehead, just before she collapsed.

Angus caught Dana and the children, before they fell behind her.

Bob put the gun away and ran to Dana.

The Scot, left her sitting on the stairs, checking that all were well.

When Bob reached her, Dana grabbed the lapel of her jacket and said urgently.

\- Go and see Heather! She is lying on our bed and there was a lot of blood ... We are fine ...

He nodded and went up the stairs two at a time.

Meanwhile, Angus had approached Margaret's inert body, bent down, and with deep sorrow, closed her eyes.

* * *

 **Bunker...**

After hearing Stuart say the name of the woman who brought her children to the world, only one question formed in her mind ... "Why?"

Stuart answered it immediately: "... because he has been in love with him all her life ... when we leave here I will tell you everything, trusting that Bob arrives in time ..."

Vincent nodded imperceptibly ... Realistically, he knew that anyone who went to his children, would have to face, not only with Bob, but with Dana and Heather ... that to some extent reassured him ... but only until certain point...

Stuart pulled it out of his thoughts ... "Vincent know it's hard, but we need you here ..."

Vincent nodded again, making an effort to concentrate on what they had in their hands.

They looked at the plane that Jt had on the phone. Vincent and Stuart memorized it, even though they knew they could reach the room in question, just tracking Stanley ... everything in that room, to Stuart's anger, smelled of him ...

They grabbed Mark and Tess tightly from the waist and in a visa and unseen they walked down the dark corridors until they reached the ones that were lit, and from there to a double door that remained closed. They did not find anyone by the way.

They let Mark and Tess take a little breath ... and when they were ready they were about to enter. The cops with their loaded pistols and Vincent and Stuart, turned into infernal creatures ...

Between them, Stuart and Vincent, knocked down the door and entered.

They would never have imagined the scene they encountered.

The room was a control center, where the walls were covered with screens and cabinets that supposed, would contain the digital memory of the Consortium ... Three tables of about 3 meters housed a good pile of computers ... but what did not fit was that above these tables, not only were the computers ... Those who worked there rested their heads on them ... They were dead…

At the back of the room, there was only one computer running ... and a man was sitting in front of him.

Beside him were two other seats where Lord Chester and Stanley sat. They were tied and gagged ... They looked at them with their eyes almost coming out of their orbits ...

The four were paralyzed ...

The man showed them a detonator in his hand, while on the screens, images of different places of the mansion were seen, where zoomed in, you could see loads of explosives ... Those who were in the upper floors, passing by without knowing the danger they were running ...

They could see with their hearts in a fist, as Evan and Jt, carrying Cat and Rebecca passed just ahead of two of them.

\- I do not have to tell you what will happen ...

Vincent watching Stuart's face had to stop. He had heard what the berseker thought: "He's going to drive it like this. This man does not want anything ..."

"Yes, but we must give them time ... we are fast, but that does not mean that we arrive on time" ... "We have to wait until they are as far as possible from the house ... and then ..." Vincent told him what he had decided.

"Okay, we'll do that ... when you say it. I recognize that I do not feel like becoming a hero ..."

"Me neither," thought Vincent. "Walk slowly and get as close to Mark as possible"

"All right…"

As they set off their idea, Vincent did not take his eyes off the monitors ... the man sitting in front of the computer stood up.

\- First of all you should thank me for my intervention ... If I had not been here, you would not have gotten so far ... I controlled this room, practically from the moment that agent Murray arrived at the entrance of the house ... It was a matter of time for you to enter through lake ... -He smiled-. I've always imagined that you were smart enough to find out, no need for more clues ... I had problems at first ... some resistance. Tea mixed with poison does not always have an immediate effect ... that's why they paid you the light when they sent the first men to you; The seconds came because they had no communication with their companions ... The hybrids that attacked the agents of the mansion were on the lower floors and I could not control them in time ... -He stared at the four-. By the way, a great woman, Miss Reynolds ... A pity ...

\- Did you send that note to Murray? .-Stuart asked.

He nodded. He was a man, thin, tall, with gray hair and goatee. He wore a black suit with a vest and tie, impeccably cut. The berseker recognized him. It was the one that was with Rebecca the day he went around the mansion so she could see him.

\- Yes, it was me ... I am the secretary, butler, servant ... .- smiled-. ... of the Chester's family for many years ... in which I have seen how it was growing ... this madness ... - he approached Stanley and Lord Chester. They noticed that they were wounded. His clothes were full of blood.

Vincent motioned for Tess and Mark to lower their pistols. They looked at him in surprise but ignored him. Slowly Vincent stood next to Mark's Tess and Stuart. He had not yet managed to see Catherine in the outer chambers ...

Owen kept talking.

\- At first I did not understand very well what was the mystery of the construction of this bunker, why to move all the files to the basement, and why so much secrecy in the hospitals where Lord Chester was majority patron ... Until one day I began to be curious ... and taking advantage of my position, I began to investigate ...

\- And he did not like what he found ...-Vincent added.

Owen looked at him and saw that he was very serious.

\- It was more than that ... Mr. Keller, my grandparents died in a concentration camp and my parents were tagged when they were children ... their whole family died there ... Reading what they intended to do by taking advantage of the hybrids and money they got from berserk genetics, I realized which was very similar to that ... Why do we always find people who want to end up with a part of the population, so that others live better? ... No one can be God ... No one ...

He ducked his head and put one of his hands in the pocket of his pants. He pulled out a pistol. Tess and Mark automatically raised theirs ... The thing was getting complicated and neither Catherine nor Rebecca nor the others appeared on the monitors ...

Vincent again told them to lower their weapons ... but this time they did not. Owen kept talking.

\- I could not tolerate that ... I know that my job is to help my lords ... but I could not ... I do not want my children someday to suffer what my family suffered, however much Lord Chester assured me that we were among the elect ... A strange laugh came out of his mouth- Did I really believe that I could buy my passivity with that?"Of course, he did not know me well ... right?

He pulled, the old man's little hair back.

Vincent and Stuart knew what was going to happen next ... He would shoot them ... they were sure ... They just had to decide whether to try to stop it or not ... They looked at each other ... and then they looked at Tess and Mark ... Stuart shook his head from side to side , while his eyes could not stop looking at Stanley. He would have liked to kill him ... to make him suffer, but ... Mark lowered the gun ... Vincent did not say anything ... and Tess pressed her lips and down her pistol too ...

Owen stood in front of Lord Chester and Stanley. He carried the pistol in one hand and the detonator in the other ...

\- I have sent letters to Scotland Yard and Interpol, telling my whole story in this house and all I know, together with enough evidence to arrest everyone outside these walls, including your children," he said, pointing to the old man - .. They have escaped, but they have not hesitated much, I have taken care of it ... Now you must die ... no one can follow your legacy ... Nothing or anyone ... must remain ... .- turned to look at Stuart - I guess you will not have inconvenience ...

And without waiting any more ... He shot two shots at each in the heart.

Next to Vincent, Tess cursed and closed his eyes ...

Vincent and Stuart looked at each other ... they could not wait much longer ...

Owen turned to them.

\- It is already done ... .- said - ... The only thing I regret is that you did not realize that the whole thing was also a trap ... as I said, nothing can be left ...

Vincent heard him say that just when he saw his friends arrive, thank goodness, to the last ambulances, the furthest from the mansion ... He motioned to Stuart, who was already prepared ...

\- ... and for that reason you also must die ... along with all the people that are up and outside ... There should be nothing left, nor nobody ...

Before he had finished talking, Stuart and Vincent became beasts, they took Mark and Tess in their arms, and they left the great command room, toward the entrance of the lake ... They had to do everything quickly that only they could move ... because as soon as Owen said the last word of his last sentence, closing his eyes, he pressed the button ...

* * *

 **In the esplanade ...**

Murray and Ian left the mansion, heading for the ambulances that occupied all the empty space. They had been organizing the transfer of the wounded ... They not only attended to their own, but also the men of Lord Chester ... They were in police custody and of course, as soon as they could be interrogated.

They saw that in the most distant, Jt helped by a paramedic was Cat, while a few meters away, Rebecca was lying on the stretcher under the supervision of Evan ... The wound closed slowly, but was very weak the lost blood ... They went to them.

Murray's phone kept ringing. All the authorities had echoed what was happening and they did nothing but ask for explanations to the person responsible ... but the call of Skye that was waiting, that, did not arrive.

Then they heard a sudden roar, followed by numerous explosions, and as they turned, they saw the building tremble for a few seconds.

\- Everybody out! It is going to collapse! .- He shouted, breaking the sudden silence that had settled in the place.

Cat lying on the ambulance stretcher, she sat up, grabbing Jt's hand.

\- No! No! .- The huge building began to collapse, caught in a domino effect before her eyes-. NO! NOOOOOOOO!

Jt had just enough time to turn her back and cover her body with a desperate Cat ... A red and hot flame came to them ... then everything was filled with ashes, smoke, earth, stones, and broken crystals.

* * *

 **Minutes after the explosion ...**

Cat woke up on the floor, with the green lawn stuck to her face. She breathed deeply and automatically began to cough ... She struggled to her feet, feeling great pain in her foot, and in her head as she did so.

When she sat ... She realized that she could barely hear ... She saw some men coming to her and how they moved their mouths but could not hear them ... only heard an unbearable whistle that forced her to close her eyes and bow her head.

Drops of blood began to trickle down into her lap. She touched her head and could see something on her forehead that pricked her ... She left him where it was ... It had to be a crystal ... but how did it get there?

Cat looked around ... with a sense of remoteness ... It was on the floor of a place that looked like a park ... The floor looked like a carpet ... a black carpet, full of debris ...

Someone touched his shoulder from behind ... she turned immediately ... It was a man ... He wore glasses, which lacked a crystal ...

Despite the beep of her ears, she could hear him ...

His face was black, except for two thin lines that came from his eyes ... his shirt torn and blood on his chest ...

\- Cat? ... - he touched the glass that was actually nailed to the forehead-. Can you hear me? ... - he asked her, looking into her eyes ...

She nodded ... She tried to remember the man's name but she did not know ... she could not ... Something told her that she knew him ... a lot, but everything was so confusing ...

Another man arrived at that moment.

The beep of her ears was disappearing and she could hear what they said ...

\- Evan! .- Shouted the one who was talking to her the newcomer. Evan? ... That name also sounded ... The two melted into a hug-. Are you okay?

\- "Yes ...- said the newcomer-. I was lucky ... I closed the door of the ambulance, we've hardly got anything that has been blown up ... Rebecca is in one of the ambulances that just arrived ... ... the wound is closing ... as soon as we have recovered from the impression of the explosion, she has asked me to look for you ... still have difficulty getting up ...

Murray, it's also okay, more or less, he told me that more ambulances are coming ... there are a few of his men who are seriously injured ... and there are a couple of missing people who might have been in the mansion when it burst through the air ... I do not know anything about the Reynolds ...- The one who got the name of Evan noticed the blood of the other's shirt -..how are you?"

\- Nothing, they are scratches ... I worry more Cat ... she does not hear me well ... and I think she does not know who I am ... look at the crystal that has nailed ...

Evan reached down and touched it lightly.

\- We'll take it off ... it's only superficial.

He caught Cat's face in his hands.

\- You'll be fine ...- he said with a smile-. Take a deep breath when I tell you ...

She nodded.

\- Well, at least she already hears ... - he said to Jt.

Evan tugged at the glass as she shouted at her:

\- Now!

Cat did it and the crystal came out easily. A trickle of blood began to fall on her forehead.

Evan tore a piece of what was left of his shirt and put it in the wound. He squeezed hard. I knew I had to hurt her, but Cat did not say anything ... she just put up with it ...

\- This is already ... we will give you points when we can ... - said looking at the chaos that reigns around.

His friend nodded, but his expression was still grave, looking at her.

\- She has not asked for Vincent ...

On hearing that name ... something inside her hit a snap ... Vincent ... Vincent! VINCENT! She looked around ... Where was her husband? And in that moment everything came to his mind ... everything ...

She took Jt's hand and began to breathe very quickly.

\- Jt ...- She looked at his face-. What happened? .-She looked around and covered her face with her hand-. It's horrible ...

She had never been in a war zone, but she was sure it had to be something like that. A black smoke was invading everything ... mixed with earth and remains of the old mansion ... She only saw wounded people ... and even some body lying on the floor that seemed to be dead ...

Cat removed Evan's hand from her forehead and tried to stand up ...

\- No, Cat, no ... you can not walk ... you twisted an ankle and they shot you ...

Despite hearing what Evan was saying, she ignored him ... until she rested her foot ...

She gripped his arm tightly.

\- Help me to go there ... - she said pointing to the distant area of the lake where they had arrived -. I'm sure they'll leave ... .-she said.

Jt shook his head from side to side.

\- Cat, no ...

She shifted, ignored them.

\- Where is Rebecca? ... she will want to come too ...

Evan shrugged, looking at Jt and taking her in his arms he carried her with his ancestor. Jt sighed behind them.

When they arrived, they found Rebecca standing at the ambulance door. Evan realized that it was better than when he'd left her.

The ambulance had been occupied by paramedics filled with black dust, who were tending to someone at that moment much more serious than she.

Rebecca was staring at the house ... She gripped Cat's hand tightly. She turned to look, too ...

There was nothing left of the mansion. Only one deep hole that extended more than 200 meters in each one of the cardinal points ... Cat looked to the East ... She could not tell if the landslide reached the lake, but she could see that the trees between the mansion and the latter had sunk completely. A cloud came from there, like all other remains, dense dust and smoke ...

The impression of seeing it all collapsed made both of them, clasped by the hand, fell to their knees ... how much had it happened? They did not know exactly because of shock from the explosion ...

They stared at the point where they had entered ... Damn! They had to get out of there! ... They could not die!... nor let Tess and Mark die! The four of them were overwhelmed by the pain, as they looked towards the lake ... Was that the destination reserved for them? Sacrifice?

Tears streamed down her soiled cheeks and neither Cat nor Rebecca were aware of the physical pain they felt ... They were unable to stop looking ...

Suddenly, Evan screamed ... something was moving in their direction ... The others could not see him, but he, yes ...

At that moment, Rebecca squeezed Cat's hand tightly ... She would have stood up, but it was impossible ... if it were not for the anxiety that devoured her inside, she would have fainted ...

\- Stuart! She's alive! -She said in a choked voice-. and Vincent too!

\- They're all alive! I see them! .-Evan ran away from his sight.

The two women and Jt, cursing because their glasses were broken, made superhuman efforts to be able to see them.

Suddenly, figures clipped in the distance. Slowly they were headed there. They were four, to which was added, another, just arrived at them ... They held their breath ... As they approached, they could see as Mark carrying an arm in an improvised sling led the march ... Tess was behind him, hugging Evan ... and finally, Vincent and Stuart ...

Jt began to scream and ran to them, forgetting for a moment the two women, who could not get up, hugged, let slide on their face, huge tears of joy ...

He reached Tess, took her face in his hands and kissed her ... Then shouting for joy, lifted her off the floor ... She lifted her head to the blackened sky, joining him scream ..

Little by little, they all came up to them ... Mark hugged them and then Tess did, with some of her clothes torn and one eye extremely inflamed, ... but then she pulled away ... because Vincent and Stuart, arrived in that moment next to them. They both got on their knees to be at their height.

Stuart hugged Rebecca by sinking his head into her neck. Being there with her, live, and in his arms he felt, what was happiness ... Even though he had just suffered the betrayal and loss of what he considered his brother, within him, he knew that Rebecca would help him to overcome ...

At his side, covered with dirt and dust, and aching his whole body as he had never hurt, he only first watched Cat ... saw the wounds that had left the crystals in her face ... He touched them delicacy ... Cat took his hand at once and kissed it. Between sobs she said:

\- I thought that I had lost you ... this time I came to think, I come to think that fate wanted us to sacrifice ... that everything was over ... .- broke the cry uncontrolled. All the nerves ... all the pain ... all the fear that had just passed came out in the form of tears causing her whole body to tremble ...

Vincent leaned in and hugged her, carrying the thin body of his wife on top of him ...

\- Catherine ... Catherine ... Catherine ...- he whispered in her ear-. Nothing can separate me from you ... nothing ... let alone a couple of tons of rock and trees ... .-He stroked her hair and looked at Mark afterwards. He had almost forgotten that he had a broken arm. He could not help but think of Emily.

-...was he really brother-in-law?-. Vincent asked. He nodded. Vincent continued talking to his wife. "... that was very little for us ... to be with you, I am capable of returning from the very hell ...- He took her face in his hands and kissed her, strength and passion. He needed to feel her lips and realized immediately that she needed it too ... They melted into a hug that expressed everything that feels when the life that we thought lost, comes back to us ...

When they separated, Vincent got up and took his wife in his arms and Stuart did the same with Rebecca.

\- What do you know about the children?-. Vincent asked Cat just to take her in his arms.

Cat shook her head.

\- Nothing for now ... this is a chaos ... .- she said caressing his face .- - but I trust in them ... They can not take ...

Vincent nodded. Something told him that his wife was right ... Vanessa and Michael were fine.

He started toward the ambulances, hearing immortal sirens being heard in the distance.

\- We need to go to a hospital ... .- he said. Everyone nodded-. Where's Murray ... and your cousins?

They broke through, searching for them ... Jt and Evan thought they had heard that Ian had been hurt, but they did not know for sure ...

Cat with her head resting on her husband's chest, asked:

\- What happened in there, since we left?

Vincent took a deep breath.

\- Many things ... but I can assure you that everyone in that bunker is dead ... and Lord Chester and Stanley for a couple of bullets shot by some Owen ...

\- Owen? .-Rebecca, beside him, in Stuart's arms had heard-. It is not possible ... that man was faithful to them ...

Mark shook his head from side to side.

\- It was not so much ... he wanted to prevent the story from repeating itself ... his ancestors died at the hands of the Nazis and their parents, they were marked forever by them ..

Rebecca closed her eyes. Now she understood many things ... The garden conversation ... That piece of porcelain ... Owen forgot it on purpose ... it's more, possibly it was he who left it there ...

\- So he was the traitor who helped us?- Asked Cat.

Stuart, Mark and Vincent nodded.

Stuart, Mark and Vincent nodded.

Jt and Tess walked in front of them. Jt only looked at the wound in her eye, while she told him it was not important ... that everything was fine ...

\- How did you get out of there?.- Jt asked them kissing his girl. He could not believe he had her next to him ... after the anguish that had passed.

Tess answered after looking at the others.

\- The explosion chased us through the tunnels and reached us when we went down the stone stairway that led to the old passage ... The roof collapsed on top of us, but only the wooden ceiling was propped up ... the rock of the mountain endured ...

Mark kept counting. The pain in his arm was beginning to show in his face.

\- I suppose that Owen did not put loads in that zone ... We did not arrive at any moment to lose the conscience ... I fell on one of the wood of the ceiling aprisoning my arm ... Vincent took it off of me, but So it hurts, I think something is broken ...

His brother-in-law nodded.

\- Radius and ulna...

\- Thank you Doctor ...- Mark ducked his head, looking at him and smiling-...Vincent improvised this sling ... Then we checked where we were ... Everything had sunk and the door was barely visible .. The stone stairway was covered with tree trunks and dirt ... dust and smoke covered everything and We could hardly see beyond ... but then we got the idea that everything had flown by ...

Tess took the relay and grabbed Jt.

\- We did not see Stuart anywhere ... suddenly, one of the big trunks moved and we saw him appear .. behind him was a little piece of sky, gray and dark blue ...

\- Nothing more to recover from the explosive wave of the explosion .- he said-. I started to look for where to go ... The whole area of the forest and the garden had sunk ... it was just a matter of removing the obstacles in our path ..

\- And that we did...- Vincent added-...Stuart and I, converts, we removed from the middle every tree, root and rock that we found until we could surface ... Of course, this time the beasts saved us.

Jt interrupted him at that moment.

\- It's Murray! - - he indicated pointing them directly in front of them.

They saw the red-haired agent, with his black face, who saw them from a distance, talking to a few paramedics ... They watched him raise his head to the skies and then began to run towards them.

\- OMG! I'm very glad to see you alive .- He went to Catherine and Vincent -. ... Cat, your father just called ... they're coming to London ... They've tried to take the children ... but of course they have not. .. and...

Catherine and Vincent sighed in relief.

Mark grabbed him by the arm, interrupting him, grateful that the children were out of danger.

\- Do you know anything about Ian and Edward? .- He asked worried that he could not see them.

The expression on Murray's face changed.

\- That's what I was going to tell you now ... .- He drew in a breath before continuing to speak.-. ... I think Edward is seriously injured ... The debris that jumped from the explosion, hit him.

 **It will continue ... in the last chapters ...)) A huge kiss for all ... Ana**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter XX**

\- So, do you assure me that everyone is well? ... What are the children doing well?

Vincent nodded, while forcing Cat to sit on the hospital bed.

\- Yes, I assure you. All are well. Heather, Bob, Dana and the children, all perfectly. Margaret, on the other hand, did not suffer the same fate. Bob ended up shooting her ...

Cat shook her head several times.

\- I can not understand why they have done something like that ... it's ... incredible ... .- took Vincent by the hand-. She was there when our children were born ... How could she?

Vincent shrugged.

\- According to Stuart was in love with Erik and thought like him ... .- pursed his lips. I never noticed anything strange about her ... I know that everything she told us was serious, but the idea that Erik had in his head, and that she shared, was more important than us ...

He placed the injured leg, straight, on top of the bed, while she spoke. In the end, it had only been a strong sprained ankle with a fissure in the tibia. She had to be at rest for several days, and take a few anti-inflammatories.

The doctors, seeing them arrive at all from the explosion at Covington House, had decided, that although some of the injuries were slight, they had to stay twenty-four hours in observation, and more, if they had any injuries to the head, as it was the case of Cat, who wore a strip of approach points, on the forehead by the glass that had been stuck.

Mark had a broken radio and a hard bruise on his shoulder ... Tess wounds on his head and back ... and Jt, also glass injuries on his face, on his shoulders, and a black eye ... All three knew, that it was very little thing for what could have happened to them.

Ian and Murray were quite well and were the only ones who had been saved from staying in the hospital. Some members of the security forces who came to the area, had taken them immediately to account for everything that had happened to the instances higher

Rebecca was recovering little by little from her almost nonexistent wound, and from her lack of blood ... They had to make up a good excuse to explain her situation of weakness, but Mark and Vincent's imagination had no limits.

\- Miss Reynolds has spent a few months in that mansion and is weak because of the treatment she has received and the hardships she has endured ... I am a doctor and I believe that her ferritin levels have to be very low ... .- Vincent told them .

The doctors at the idea of the kidnapping, did not ask for more explanations and attended to her, immediately.

Stuart, Evan and Vincent were fine ... tired, but fine ... Instead, Edward, Cat's cousin, was in a coma. He was inside the house when everything exploded. The rubble fell on him, and on others like him, who were in the worst place, at the worst moment. They found him from the first, but he was unconscious, his whole body limp, but still alive.

Ian despaired while the doctors examined him, until they were told he had broken ribs, lung perforation, a shattered hip and a strong concussion with an internal hematoma ... They would sedate him to protect his recovery ... but the next twenty-four hours would be decisive ...

After treating Cat, they had taken her to the same floor where the others were admitted and had left her in a single room. The nurse offered to help her get into bed, but Vincent told him he would. They were left alone, after many hours without being ...

Vincent picked up his wife and they both embraced. Glad to be together, but worried ... their friends ... Edward's situation ... and what had happened in Skye ...

Now, after placing her foot high, helping her to sit down, and putting her pillow on, Vincent continued to tell her what he had talked with Bob.

\- They're coming here ... Heather will stay there watched by Angus ... Do not worry ... -he indicated him, before she tried to say something about his sister- ... She's fine, but she has suffered a strong blow to the neck ... Bob could not bear the anxiety of having been about to lose the children, Dana and Heather ... and about to lose their children, and other family in London ... He has taken a car borrowed from Angus, and has left right away with the children ... He does not want to be far from you ...

Cat sighing closed her eyes. The painkillers had taken away the pain in her ankle, but at the same time they were making her sleepy ... and she did not want to fall asleep ... Not yet.

\- It's a recklessness in turn to drive in such a state of nerves ... but ... - looked at Vincent with eyes of guilt- ... but I'm looking forward to seeing them ...

A few shy knocks at the door made them look over there. Mark's curly hair and intense blue eyes showed.

\- Hello! I just wanted to know what they told you ... .- he showed them his arm- ... mine has been very little ...

Cat smiled.

\- Come in, Mark ... ..- she said.

Her brother came in and walked over to the bed. Vincent told him what the doctor had told them.

\- A few days of rest and as new ...

Mark sat on the bed and took Cat's hand. She was still smiling.

\- You're still gorgeous ... .- he said touching him with delicacy the dressing of her forehead ..

His sister squeezed his hand tightly.

\- You can not imagine what I'm glad you're here ... .- she raised her head and looked at her husband sideways- ... I guess Angela will have had a lot to do in which you have arrived ...

Mark nodded.

\- I asked her, once the NY thing was controlled ... She did not object ... She has helped us a lot ... - Mark took a light breath before speaking and stroked his sister's hand with his thumb-. I know you do not like her ... for obvious reasons ... -He shook his head at Vincent. This one, he sighed tired of the subject- ... but she is a good person ... and she really appreciates you ... - he smiled remembering the reaction of the heiress when he had told her how everything had gone- ... I have called her to the plane a moment ago ... She was very happy when I told her that we were all, more or less well ...

Cat swallowed.

\- Tell her, come and see us ... - she said before Vincent's amused gaze - ... she does not have to stay on the plane ...

Mark nodded.

\- Ah! Do not worry about her ... she stayed there in case we had to run away ... It was our plan B ... .- The three laughed- ... No, seriously ...- Mark continued- ... I told her to come, but she said not. He told me to greet you, to thank you for saving civilization, and to see you in NY ... .- He looked at his watch- ... She just took off on her way home ...

Cat and Vincent nodded.

\- Well, then we'll have to thank her when we return ... ..- Cat added, taking her husband's hand.

\- Yes ... without a doubt ...

She nodded, looking him in the eye, smiling.

Mark realized that there was something between them that only they understood. He left them a few seconds and then told them again more news.

\- I've talked to director Reagan. Evan has told him everything that has happened and called me to see how we were doing. Sends you greetings...

\- How did everything go? .- Vincent asked him, who had spoken before with him and knew what his fears were.

\- Well ... the mayor's wife died in the operating room ... she had lost a lot of blood ... - he told them regretfully -. A pity that we did not get there before.

Cat and Vincent lowered their heads.

\- I'm so sorry ... - she said.

Mark licked his lips. His expression remained sad.

\- It has not been the only ... they have not been able to save all the targets but ... we have saved many ... The hybrid has almost all died ... The police and the FBI continue to hunt them, helped by the ANS and the CIA. It has become a matter of global security ...

Vincent expelled the air from his lungs with force.

\- I can not believe that all this has gone so far ...

Cat moved her head from side to side, staring at the coverlet that covered her bed, lost in her thoughts ...

\- We have managed to finish them off ... They will not make anyone suffer again ...- He said taking a breath and putting his back straight- ... That's what we should stay with.

Vincent and Mark nodded. They were silent for a few seconds, until Mark remembered something he had to say to them.

\- Ah! I forgot. Evan told me to say goodbye to you for now ... As Heather, is in Skye, has rented a car and has gone there ... Can not stand being so close and so far away at the same time ...

\- Well possibly crossed with your father ... .- Vincent said.

Mark nodded.

They watched as Cat tried to find a comfortable position in the bed and how her face showed growing fatigue. Then Vincent took Mark by the shoulder, and made him get out of Cat's bed.

\- Love is love ... right? .- said with clear double intention.

Mark got all the colors when he heard him say that.

\- What do you think if you accompany me for something to eat? I invite ... .- Vincent said while accompanying him to the door.

He blew a kiss to his wife.

\- Do not fall asleep ... we come right away ..

-Vincent! - Cat called him before they left, a little surprised, because of how serious Mark had been at Vincent's comment- could you do me a favor?

He nodded.

\- Bring me my gun and put it under my pillow ...

Vincent and Mark looked at her in surprise.

\- Cat! It is not necessary…. Nothing will happen ... we are here ...

She moved her head up and down with energy.

-Yes I know…. but they are many days like that ... I need ... I'm sorry ...

Vincent looked at her for a few seconds and shrugged and did as she asked.

He opened the locker where he had left his wife's clothes and pulled the gun out of her jacket pocket. He left her under the pillow and as he bent down to do it, he kissed her delicately on the lips.

\- I come right away ... Try to sleep a bit, seriously, you need.

\- I do not think I can ... .- took the control of the television on the table. I'll turn on the television and see if they say anything more about what happened.

\- Rest! ...- insisted Vincent- ... Doctor Keller tells you ...

Cat smiled, looking at him amused.

\- Do not worry ... I do not think it lasts long without closing your eyes ... but I can not help but be curious about what's going on there ... They have to go down to that bunker and I do not know what they'll find there ... It is dangerous that they find things that could end up in the wrong hands ...

Mark nodded.

\- You're right ... We should keep in mind that ... .- said thoughtfully giving the reason to his sister.

Vincent sighed.

\- Anyway ... there is no way that brain of yours stop working ... ..- again took Mark by the shoulder and guided him to the door- ... Let's go for something to eat ...

Cat watched him leave and when the door closed, she turned on the television.

* * *

Stuart looked out the window of the room where Rebecca slept, as London prepared to rest, although a swarm of reporters was crowded in the door of the hospital. It would take them long to leave ... it was a very juicy affair with great repercussions. He could not help but feel an insane curiosity, wondering what the authorities would tell them when they had to face them.

The sun had long gone, and you could see that the volume of traffic was dwindling.

He took a slow breath ... after everything that had just happened, it seemed strange to think of going to bed as a normal day ... but, of course, to do that you had to be a normal person and they were very far from it ... Fate had led them to extreme situations ... and that, prevents you from sleeping ... He could not help but feel a certain envy towards these "normal" people.

He noticed how Rebecca's heart began to beat faster. He turned around and stared at her, while she opened her eyes.

He went to the bed and helped her to sit down. He placed the pillows well and sat on the bed with her.

\- Sorry ... .- She said something embarrassed, but happy to receive your attention- ... I have fallen asleep ...

\- It's normal ... The wound has been closed, but your body has had to work hard to get it ... The same thing happens to us. If the wounds are severe, our capacity for regeneration is slower and more expensive ... You have left the pills on the table, to recover your ferritin levels.

Rebecca asked him to give her a glass of water. Stuart did it.

After drinking it in small drinks, along with a couple of pills, she returned it and he left it on the bedside table.

\- Everything remains the same? .- she asked Stuart with some fear.

He knew what she was referring to.

\- Yes ... Everyone is fine ... and Edward is still in an induced coma ... We will not know anything for a couple of days ... It's a shame ...

Rebecca stroked her face.

\- It'll be fine ... you'll see ... - she looked at him in the eyes- ... I still can not believe you've come to get me out of there ... I was sure I could not take that monster off ...

Stuart took her hand and kissed it. Rebecca kept talking.

\- I had made the decision to end my life if that was my end, but I hoped to take it ahead ... .- she bowed her head- ... Never imagine that what he was taking would have affected him that way ... The wound was closing just as mine closed ...

\- Do you know why I took it? .- he asked her although he thought he knew the answer.

\- I think I had cancer ... but I can not be sure ... .- she sighed- ... Although I also used the serum for other things ... Do you remember the arm, that Vincent broke, the fateful day we went to his apartment?

Stuart nodded.

\- How to forget it? .- He said with a face of few friends.

\- Yes, right? ... When we were alone, he gave himself an injection and the arm began to heal quickly ...

\- The very scoundrel ... could have lived years and years ...

\- ... and I was not willing to live with him ...

Stuart looked into her eyes. There was something he wanted to tell her.

\- When we got to the control room ... -he began- ... it was a surprise to see that man ...

\- Owen ...

\- Yes, Owen, aiming at them, ready to kill them and blow everything up in the air ...

Rebecca remained silent. The death of Lord Chester and Stanley was more than just his death ... It was something I had been waiting for some time ... although maybe, not like that.

\- ... when Vincent told me we should forget about trying to stop him ... - Stuart pursed his lips and took a breath, before continuing - ... part of me could not consent, because it seemed like a death too fast for them ... too good ... .- Rebecca could not help but nod at what Stuart was saying. She thought the same thing-. ... I guess something inside of me wanted to give them back all the damage they had done to us, including Erik ... and even if you do not believe it, I still feel that way ... It's like I'm missing something ...

Rebecca stroked his arm and moved closer to him.

\- But you listened to Vincent ...

\- Yes ... I could not do anything else ... He thought of his family, and I thought of you ... and of me ... and I agreed ...

\- I do not think torturing you would have made you happier, Stuart ... - she licked her lips. Her unbelievable storm-blue eyes stared into the emerald green of Stuart-. I'm with you in that Owen was compassionate with them killing them with a gunshot ... but I also think that part of how you feel ... is because of Erik ...

Stuart ducked his head.

\- I'm so sorry for what he did ... he wanted to kill you ...

Rebecca nodded.

\- ... because for him I was the guilty of everything and I deserved to die ... Nothing would be really finished if I stayed alive ..

He got up from the bed and began to walk around the room, under the watchful eye of her.

\- When I left Skye so many years ago, he did not know how to fit in, but I admit that I never thought that it hurt so much ...

\- I think he felt abandoned ... .- Rebecca added. ... and he always blamed me for it ... and he when he thought that he could recover you, because I was dead and you had left the Consortium, Vincent appears ... and goes back between the two ...

Stuart nodded.

\- I know that the children's thing was true. He wanted them to live on the island with us ... canceling any connection with the outside, including their family. We would be his family ... but how could he have imagined that I would support something like that?

\- Because he had the hope that before a desperate situation like that having to choose a side ... your lineage and he won the battle ...

\- He did not represent what my lineage thinks ...

Rebecca nodded.

\- Yeah, but he thought that was the right thing ...

\- Yes ... and he took Margaret with him ...

Rebecca held out her hand and told him to sit down on the bed again. He did it.

\- Have you talked to Jt about what happened?

He denied with his head.

-No, not yet ...

\- You should do it to make clear what you think of him, kill him.

Stuart shrugged.

\- He did what I did not dare to do ... and he saved our lives. In a fight against him ... I do not think he could have won ... Not even counted on the help of Vincent ... - he remained silent, thinking for a few seconds- ... Do you know what you give me more pain of all this?

She shook her head.

\- That I can not bury him with the others ... despite what he has done, I do not like that he is there ... forgotten under a pile of rubble ...

Rebecca sighed.

\- We will try to recover your body ...

He looked at her and nodded. He approached her and kissed her, stroking her face.

\- Rest a little more ... as soon as we can, we will leave here ... We will return to the island and if you do not want to, we will never leave there again ...

Rebecca smiled.

\- Would you endure without seeing Vincent, Cat and the children?

Stuart bit his lip.

\- I trust that they are the ones who come ... .- He turned a moment towards the door. He had heard and felt, a few minutes ago, Vincent leaving the room where Cat was, along with Mark- ... but before that ... we must say goodbye ...

He kissed Rebecca again and, winking at her, left the room.

* * *

While walking towards the rest room, Mark unable to continue with the doubt, he faced Vincent.

\- You really would have torn my arm? ... I have a suspicion that Stuart's reaction saved me ...

Vincent smiled, openly, and nodded. He kept walking towards the vending machines. His brother-in-law was behind him.

\- It was an option ... - it gave him amusing, remembering the scared face of Mark when he told him that the quickest thing was to tear off his arm ...

\- I know we've lied to you ... that we tried to kill you ... but it was my father not me ... - he said worried that Vincent might have thought about collecting a late revenge ... although a part of him told him that this had no relationship with it ..

Vincent licked his lips. He pulled a couple of bills out of his pants pocket. He glanced at the "menu," while answering.

\- Well, do not think about it ... the slab could be lifted easily ... and you have both arms ... but ..

Mark sighed.

\- But what?

Vincent pressed Mark's wounded shoulder again, causing a sharp pain that made him close his eyes.

\- ... but ... I think you should tell me what's wrong with Emily ... because I can feel something happening ...

\- Emily ... .- Mark repeated the name, swallowing.

-Yes, Emily ...

\- Would you have ripped my arm off for that?

Vincent squeezed harder.

\- She's with Aaron, the only thing left of my family ... of course I would have ripped your arm ...

His brother-in-law put back the frightened face he put in the tunnels. His phone rang, and he could not help but jump. Vincent laughed, took him by the shoulder, this time delicately.

\- I would never do anything to you, Mark ... please, be careful with Emily ... I love her very much ... but if I'm honest, I do not think there's anyone better for her than you ...

Mark took a deep breath, grateful, and picked up the phone.

\- Yes, tell me ... It's Murray.-He told Vincent- ... Yes ... at this time? ... Okay ... tell me where ... Fuck ! ... Are you sure they want me to go? ...- He looked at his watch- ... Give me time to get a taxi ... Perfect….

He hung up and stared grinning at Vincent.

\- I have to go ... the prime minister claims me ...

Vincent nodded. He had heard everything.

\- Wow! "He exclaimed smiling. I guess Murray needs reinforcements ...

\- Yeah ... I guess that's that.

His brother-in-law blew hard and shrugged.

\- No, if in the end, you will turn out to be a good choice for Emily.

Mark ducked his head.

\- Ok ... Leave it now ... okay ... - he said, raising it and looking into his eyes with sadness - ... besides, I do not know if there will be anything to tell. I think I have not lived up to what she feels ...

Vincent watched him seriously. He huffed tired before speaking.

\- Mark, I imagine what happened ... and knowing Emily, is not something that happens to her every day ... Your relationship has had to be very special for her to have decided to take this step ... I suppose that sharing extreme situations favors these things

Mark tried to apologize, but Vincent stopped him.

\- Leave it Mark! .- He said again- ... ... I understand your "reluctance", I also had mine with Catherine ... ask her how much it cost me to surrender ... more, I was about to lose her ... and you were present in one of those times ...

Mark remembered everything that followed Vincent discovering Cat's pregnancy.

\- You deserve to be happy…. And if this is really over ... .- Vincent took a strong breath when saying that- ... you have to give yourself a chance ... and who better than her?

His brother-in-law nodded slowly.

\- Is…. I do not know ... Vincent ... I think I've never felt so good with anyone ... being with her is as natural as breathing ...

Vincent smiled.

\- That's ... if you feel that ... is that it is real ... and now go .- he said nodding at the elevator- ... you can not make them wait ... British punctuality, you know ...

Mark nodded.

\- Yes, you're right ... - he said walking to the elevators ..- ... Then I tell you everything, okay?

Vincent nodded.

\- Of course ... I'll be here….

When the elevator reached the floor, Mark waved goodbye and went inside.

* * *

Vincent stared at the closed door for a few seconds, thoughtful. Then, sighing and smiling, she turned around and started toward the waiting room. He was going to get a pair of sandwiches and two coffees, when he noticed a presence creeping up on him from behind.

\- How is Rebecca? .- He asked without turning around.

Stuart stood beside him, while he grabbed the sandwiches.

\- She's fine ... a little rest and everything will be back in its place ...

\- And how are you? - he asked without further ado. He put the sandwiches in his jacket pockets and went to the cafes.

Stuart took a breath.

\- All right….

Vincent clicked his tongue.

\- Do not lie to me…

Stuart smiled, running his hand over his face.

Vincent sighed.

\- I will not tell you what happened after the explosion ... Tess and Mark will not either ... That remains for you ...

Stuart looked at him for a second and then lowered his head.

\- You should do it ...

Vincent crossed his arms and looked for his eyes.

\- I know what you were feeling ... and ... - he shook his head from side to side- ... I think I understand why you did it ...

\- I did not want him to stay there ... He is buried along with those who made us suffer ... he should not stay there ...

Vincent did not say anything.

Stuart had been blocked for the second after everything was filled with dust and dirt, looking desperately at the place they had left. Then, to the astonishment of the others, he had run to it, removing debris in his path ... Vincent immediately knew what was happening to him. He saw clearly, his thoughts in his mind and realized that he was going to look for what could be left of Erik.

He forgot the little joke he was doing to Mark and lifted the slab that crushed his arm in a second. He threw it against one of the walls and then ran to Stuart.

He caught it before it entered the sunken part and grabbed it tightly.

\- Nothing left of him! .-shouted him.

Stuart stirred, but did not let go.

\- I can not quit! ... It's my brother!

Vincent continued to hold him tightly.

\- You can not go in there! ...

\- Yes I can…

\- Stuart! Reaction to! It does not matter anymore ... He's gone! ...

The berseker appeared and got rid of Vincent in a second. He saw his red eyes and realized that little else could he do.

The beast looked at him for a second and walked back towards the trees that had sunk into the tunnel entrance ... The smoke and dust were about to make him disappear, when Vincent shouted:

\- Do not go! I do not want to lose you in there! NOT!

Stuart heard it and stopped walking.

Vincent saw his shoulders relax and the berseker gradually gave way to the man.

Tess and Mark arrived at that moment to them. Tess had improvised a sling for Mark's arm, with part of her shirt ...

\- Stuart, please ... We do not know how long this site will last and we need you both to get out of here ... .- Tess begged ... - You want to get out of here, right?

The Scot turned around slowly. He looked at the three of them, and Vincent read in his mind the moment he quit his brother, and he felt the same pain he was feeling. Erik had betrayed them and it hurt so much to think that it almost prevented him from breathing ... but it was so important for him, that he had to make a big effort to be able to leave him there, alone, in the midst of chaos and darkness ...

He approached them. He looked Vincent in the eyes for a few seconds.

\- Let's get out of here ... - he told them ... and that's what they did.

Vincent, returned to reality and took the coffees, one in each hand. Stuart took his place.

\- I guess the one that you would not want something to happen to me ... does not mean that everything is forgotten.- he said ironically, as he tossed coins into the machine and chose his coffee.

Vincent licked his dry lips.

\- There are things that are hard to forget ...

Stuart picked up his coffee and stared at Vincent.

\- As soon as Rebecca is discharged we will go to the island ... nothing will stop me here ... .- he swallowed- ... I want you to come ... I can not say goodbye like that, I can not ..., and it is clear to you that nobody there thinks the same as Erik and Margaret ... I do not care what you decide about the children. I understand that they are your children ... but ... ..- He did not know how to continue, without much notice of the longing he would always have. He did not want them feeling pressured, so he changed the subject-. Angus told me that the exhibition will be inaugurated in the coming days ... It will be something very special for the island and for us, especially now that it seems that everything is over ... You can not miss ...

Vincent raised his head and looked into his eyes. He realized that he held his breath waiting for his answer.

\- Let us think about it a bit ... You have to understand that Bob comes here with the children ... there would be no need ...

\- But Heather is there ...

Vincent moved closer to him.

\- Stuart ... if we go, it will be because we want to go ... We will not go looking for Heather ... besides Evan already takes care of it. He has taken a car and left a while ago ..

The berseker nodded.

\- He's been in Rebecca's room to tell me ... He has contacted Angus and they are waiting for him ... -He finished his coffee and threw the glass into the wastebasket. He put his hands in his pants pocket with a tired gesture-. I hope you decide to come ... without you it will not be the same ...- He frowned as he looked at him-.I'll be back with Rebecca ...

Vincent nodded. Stuart said nothing more and slowly began to walk down the hall away from him.

With much to think about, Vincent decided to stop by Tess and Jt's room, before taking dinner to Cat, to see how they were doing.

He pushed the door with his shoulder and entered. He was going to say hello, but seeing them he did not. They were both in bed, asleep. Tess resting on JT's chest.

Tess had just received a few stitches in the wounds she wore and some medication to relieve the pain. Jt's condition, on the other hand, was a bit more worrisome, although Vincent had not wanted to tell Cat. His eye had been badly damaged after the explosion and he was at risk of losing his vision. Also, the fact that his spleen was missing so he could have serious infections. He must be at rest for a while.

Vincent smiled at seeing them like that, and very slowly left the room.

* * *

Mark arrived at 10 Downing Street, 15 minutes after leaving the Hospital. He had to avoid the cloud of journalists who huddled at the door, looking for information about the wounded, and what had happened in the private residence of one of the lords of the kingdom, related to the royal family.

They were waiting for him, and as soon as he got out of the taxi, the security service let him in. They accompanied him to a magnificent rectangular space with large windows, which turned out to be the Cabinet room. There was a large conference table where he saw Murray and Ian seated, who greeted him when he saw him arrive, along with two other people.

The Prime Minister got up and held out his hand, saying his name.

\- Mark Reynolds ... nice to meet you ...

Mark lowered his head slightly as he shook it with the hand of the healthy arm.

\- Same thing ...

\- Sit down, sit down ... -he indicated a chair next to Ian on one of the long sides of the table-. I present the vice prime minister ...

They shook hands together before he sat down. The prime minister did the same, and started talking.

\- As you can see this is a confidential meeting ... I have already spoken with the security forces that have intervened in this ... and in other altercations ... and I think that now I must talk to you, due to the ... particular circumstances surrounding what has past…

The deputy prime minister, a dark man with pale skin and an age similar to that of the prime minister, spoke now.

\- We were informing Mr. Murray and Mr. Reynolds that "reports" came from Mr. Owen Manderly, a trusted employee of Lord Chester and his family ... The documents are at least amazing ... but afterwards from what we have seen today, both here and in NY, and in half the world, we can not stop believing it ...

\- Yes ... it's the pure reality ... - said Murray.

\- We have also received a report of what happened this morning in Scotland Yard and we have the body of one of them in the morgue ... Incredible, it's the only word I can think of ...

None said anything. The prime minister continued speaking.

\- Seeing that ... and reading the list of names that the obviously spread Mr. Manderly has given us, we have given orders to stop all of them and to look for the men whose photos appear ... as executors...

\- It will not be easy to catch them ...

The prime minister nodded.

\- One of them tried to kill me this afternoon ... - said the deputy prime minister dropping on the back of the comfortable chair, still with the fright on his body- .. It was horrible!

\- At least you are not a traitor ... - Mark said - ... as has happened in the USA ... That, has also been horrible ...

The prime minister spoke again.

\- Your friends have informed me of your version of events about what happened today at Covington House, and they are sure that there are people buried in that place ...

\- Yes ... there is a bunker under ground, where possibly they find the corpses of Lord Chester and part of his men, as well as one of the most wanted men of the Consortium in NY, Stanley Hamilton ...

The prime minister nodded.

\- In the papers that Mr. Manderly sent us, he refers to it ... .- He licked his lips- ... As you can see all this is a very serious matter that affects the security of half the world ... - he looked at them the three- ... I ask absolute discretion, you, and all people who are related in some way to it ... I know there are things that I can not tell ...

Ian nodded.

\- It would not be a good idea for you to do it ...

-Yes ... it could be very complicated to explain ... and of course everything that the Consortium has worked on, in all these years, will be destroyed immediately and all its troops, who had installed in the most powerful places in the world, here, my responsible for defense and internal affairs, will be detained ... or eliminated ...

\- It will not be something that goes unnoticed by the public ... .- said Ian- ... will have to explain why this deployment of security forces ..

\- We will talk about terrorist cells ... deep down they do not stop being ... and as for the traitors ... .- he looked at Mark while speaking- ... We still have to agree on how we are going to treat them ... It's going to be something very delicate ...

At that moment, a dark man, middle-aged, entered the room interrupting the conversation, and left a tray on the table.

\- Tea ... - said the prime minister relaxing- ... I hope you like it strongly ... I think we all need it ...

They served a cup of tea. They kept talking while they drank it.

\- Have you talked to the President? . "Mark asked, eager to have new news.

\- Yes ... and with the director of the NYPD ... They are all in Washington ... Many people have died, but also ... - he paused dramatically before speaking- ... it has been decided to take exceptions ... to get something positive from everything this…

Murray and Ian looked at Mark.

Mark frowned in intrigue.

\- Some assets are not going to be stopped ... until they complete the mission ... - explained the Scottish redhead.

\- What? ...- Mark did not understand anything ...

Ian moved the chair to look at him with a face of few friends.

\- They're going to let them kill the conflicting "targets" ... in fact they're already doing it ...

Mark got up quickly. He addressed the Prime Minister.

\- If you do that, you are no better than them ...

His interlocutor raised a hand.

\- Keep in mind that trying to avoid it would be almost impossible ... we can not warn you in any way ...

\- They are not going to try it either ... - Murray said intervening in the conversation.

The deputy prime minister also got up.

\- We could not do anything else ...

Mark moved his head from side to side, weighing the situation.

-I understand that these people can not be warned, but I hope, for their sake that all hybrids are captured ... alive or dead ... It is too dangerous to leave them free ...

The prime minister nodded.

\- Of course, we have people watching your movements ... keep in mind that since all this started in NY, we have been moving ... in the files that they managed to decipher along with what Mr. Manderly sent us, almost all the data is ...

Ian got up then, visibly worried.

\- ... but you have to swear, all of you, those who control the governments that are involved in this ... that did not use them ... They are not a weapon to be used by any government, among many other things because their conversion into assassins, has cost innumerable lives and has destroyed others ... This could never be repeated! ...

Murray and Mark nodded.

\- That's what Director Reagan asked us when we had the video conference ...

Mark approached him.

\- The director is a good man and he knows what he is talking about ... He has seen it with his own eyes ... .- he looked at both of them- ... Now I want to ask you another very important thing, that allows us to closely monitor the work of debris of Covington House ... we want to know what goes out of there ... As I suppose Murray told them, Lord Chester's children were not in there ... they are a big problem if they are alive ... although Owen, before self-immolation, hinted that he had taken care of them ... We can not let what we have kept there, fall into the hands that should not fall ...

The deputy prime minister cleared his throat

\- That will be a little complicated ..

The prime minister immediately turned to him.

-Why?

\- While you were talking to Washington, they called the operation deployed to Covington House ... A group of state lawyers have come forward ... they came in the name of Patrimonio ... As you can see there are pieces of great value in the property and you can not dig any more, except that they are present, they do not want to risk that all that get lost ... or stolen ...

Ian yelled.

\- But there are men buried in there!

\- Do you know how many people were in those tunnels? - the Deputy Prime Minister asked quickly.

\- No, exactly ... - Murray stammered- ... but we can not leave them there...

\- Lord Chester left to his lawyers an order by which any action taken with the farm had to be agreed with his heirs and Patrimony ... ... - moved his head from side to side and shrugged.

\- But his children are in search and capture! - exclaimed Murray-. They are no longer heirs of anything! ... and even for what they have told us. - he looked at Mark - ... they may be dead ...

The deputy prime minister continued with the explanations that the Prime Minister was giving.

\- Experts of the Cabinet have gone there in Heritage and Heritage, to see what can be done ... but I warn you that the English bureaucracy in those matters is very slow ... and if what was in Covington House is valuable enough, and is buried can last a long time ... we would be talking about an archaeological dig ...

Ian took a deep breath. He stared at the others.

\- Okay ... but as soon as everything is fixed, you have to fulfill Mark's request ...

The prime minister nodded.

\- We will be close, watching, for when the time comes ... - the way Ian said that, he made it clear that he did not trust them. Hybrids are killing weapons and it is very possible that someone may be tempted to reuse it for their own benefit or that of their country ...

The Prime Minister and his second listened attentively to what Ian was saying.

\- You have our word that you will be notified as soon as you can enter ...

To this conversation, a heavy silence followed. It had been very clear that the Reynolds and Mark had doubts about the possible future performance of their leaders.

The prime minister was in charge of ending this uncomfortable situation. He had a request to make them before they left.

\- I want to ask for something ... - he said -. The president has met one of them ... of hybrids ...

-A Samuel ... .- Mark said- ... the director of the NYPD told me, that he would take him to explain things well, and show them what we were facing ...

The prime minister nodded, crossing his arms.

\- Yes ... Frank Reagan has introduced him ... - He looked at the floor and then looked up. It took a few seconds to continue talking, thinking how to say it. In the end he did it without further ado- ... I want to meet one of the bersekers ... .- moved his head from side to side, watching as the three guests were put on the defensive- ... I swear that nobody but the two of us, knows their existence, and we will eliminate any reference to them that we find ... The Director and the President they have insisted that nobody should know ... but, I need to know how they are ... what they are worried about ... I do not know ... I need to talk to one of them!

The three smiled with irony.

\- We'll talk to him ... - added Mark -... but I can not promise anything ... There are reasons to distrust, and his attitude and that of the others ... - Mark said, referring to what they were going to do with the expendable victims, It was an example of that- ... it does not help much ...

The prime minister and his right hand looked at each other for a few seconds, then got up from their chairs and shook hands. The meeting was over.

\- Try it ...

It was the last thing they were told, before accompanying them to the door.

* * *

Vincent had to stop halfway to Cat's room, because his phone started ringing. He quickly left the coffees on the floor and looked at who he was ... Devin from NY. He picked it up right away.

After attending the call he did not wait any longer to go with his wife.

He found her still watching the news. She had not fallen asleep despite the painkillers.

\- Almost did not arrive ... many interruptions ... .- He excused himself.

He gave his coffee to Cat.

She looked at him strangely, as she picked him up.

\- Interruptions? - Cat realized then that she really was hungry. What they had given him for dinner, a purée and some fruit, had been very little.

\- Then I tell you ... the coffees must be cold ... are there any news? -. He asked, picking up a chair and sitting next to the bed. He pulled the sandwiches out of his pocket.

\- Two turkey with avocado ... they will not be like ours, but ...

Cat took hers and while she unwrapped it she told him that everything was the same. They had not taken anyone else out of the destroyed building and from what it seemed they had stopped looking, ... Cat could not believe it was because it was night ... Her sixth sense told her that something strange was happening ...

They gave a good account of sandwiches and coffees.

When they finished eating, Vincent remembered the phone call he had received just after he left the room where Jt was admitted.

\- I went to see Jt and Tess while walking back to the room and I found them asleep. Tess in the arms of Jt.

Cat smiled.

\- Too many emotions ...

Vincent nodded. He kept talking while she lay back on the bed.

\- I left there slowly and received a call just when I was already in the hall ... hence the interruptions ... The nurse who was at the checkpoint gave me a murderous look. I picked up everything as fast as I could ...

Before Cat could ask who he was, he went ahead with the answer.

\- It was Devin ...

Cat's eyes that were closing at times, opened suddenly.

\- What did he said? .- She asked him visibly interested.

\- Above all he asked how we were and ... -she sighed, waiting for Cat's reaction. She just waited for what he had to tell her-... that Vincent has returned from his exile ...

Cat opened her eyes, but it was her only reaction.

Vincent pushed aside the ideas that formed in his mind, calling himself a jealous idiot, and continued telling him what he had been told.

\- He returned after throwing the remains of Ethan to an underground lake ... He is not very communicative, but he has returned ...

\- And Lynn?

\- According to Devin, it's okay ... the pregnancy continues without problems ... but he notices that something happens to her ... he thinks too much ... .- Vincent sighed- ... From what you see Lynn and Emily have become good friends ... and that I'm happy ... Emily knows how to listen ... and I think Lynn also ... .- decided to tell him about Mark and his sister-in-law another time-. I've asked her to tell Emily to call me as soon as she can ... It's time for her to return to her life ...

Cat nodded. She really wanted to go back to NY to see them ... to them, to everyone else ... and of course, to Vincent ... she narrowed her eyes slightly blushed at that thought ... she could not help it. He was special ... and he also knew how to listen ...

Vincent leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. Cat realized that he was tired too. She looked at her watch that rested on the table. It was very late, but before going to sleep, she wanted to talk to him about a couple of other things.

She lay on her side on the bed, not without effort, and licked her lips before beginning to speak.

\- Vincent ...

Her husband opened his eyes upon hearing her name.

\- What happened in that room? .- she asked him.

Vincent stared at her for a few seconds. In the end she had brought up the subject. He was hoping to have to face it, some time later.

He swallowed and took a breath. He rested his elbows on his knees, and ran his hands over his face.

Cat felt it would be hard to do so.

\- Nothing else to enter ... - it began saying - ... we saw that man ... Owen ... With the detonator in his hand and pointing to Lord Chester and Stanley. Everyone else in the room was dead. I think Owen himself poisoned them ... - he licked his lips - ... I've always done the right thing ... you've told me continuously ...

Cat nodded, but Vincent shook his head.

\- ... but this time I could not do it ...

He leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling.

\- "... we had to have tried with our speed ... remove the detonator, the gun and untie them, to take them to justice ... I know that would have been the right thing ...- He looked at Cat again-. ...but I could not do it … I was afraid… I did not want to risk dying ... For the first time I did not want to leave our salvation to the beast. I wanted to escape, to be safe ... Trying to get there before he pressed that button was a risk I was not willing to take this time ... Cat, I have you, I have the children ... I was selfish and I only thought about me, you, us, our family and our friends ... My only thought was that ... Wait to see you through the cameras as far as possible of the house ... to run from there, before the explosion reached us ..."

\- You never thought to save them to bring them to justice? - asked his wife, imagining the answer.  
Vincent looked up at the ceiling.

\- No ... I do not think so ... Tess did not agree with it ... Mark thought for a few seconds, then nodded ... and Stuart ... well, Stuart was the opposite ... He had only in his mind to kill them with his own hands ... but when I told him what I thought, he also started thinking about Rebecca, and living what was left of life with her ... He realized what he lost, if things did not go well ... .- and took Cat's hand-. They did not deserve us to take a risk for them ... and I recognize that it seemed to me a very quick death for what they had done ... both Lord Chester and Stanley ... Owen's shot was almost a blessing to them, because I'm sure that if Stuart and I had arrived earlier ...

Cat shook her head.

\- Neither Mark nor Tess would have let you get angry, do not fool yourself ..

Vincent nodded.

\- I know, I know…

Cat stroked his face. She felt that part of him feel guilty.

\- Do not feel bad ... nobody can ask you for more than what you have done ... .- swallowed saliva looking into his eyes - ... When you react, after the explosion, and I realized that you were in those tunnels when everything exploded ... and while we waited for you to appear ... a thought caught me. The idea that in the end our destiny was that you would have sacrificed yourself and you would have died in there ... No matter how altruistic that is ... I do not think I could have endured it ... losing you would have been ..

She can not finish because her eyes filled with tears.

Vincent kissed her and his forehead against hers.

\- I felt that same Cat ... I was conscious to see Owen with the detonator in the hand and with that certainty in the voice, that he did not want to sacrifice myself ... I did not want to stop living ... I do not want you to live your life without me ...  
Cat put her hand to her mouth. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Vincent kept talking.

\- The death of those who did not survive the explosion will always be on my conscience, it's true ... but this time, I could not ...  
His wife gently grabbed his neck and thrust his head against her chest. Vincent wrapped his arms around her waist.

\- You can not save them all .. - Cat kissed him in the hair - ... you should not suffer for it .- inadvertently began to cradle ... We have done everything in our power to finish them .. We have lost a lot on the road ... but it's over ... and I'm so glad you did not take the risk ... I'm selfish too, Vincent ... very selfish ...

He hugged her tightly closing his eyes. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Then Cat forced him to raise his head to look at her. She kissed him sweetly.

\- Come ... lie with me.

Cat moved slightly away.

Vincent sat on the bed, in the hole that Cat had left him. He leaned his back against the headboard and extended his legs. He let his head rest on the wall.

He closed his eyes, feeling like Cat, lifted his head from the pillow and, trying not to force the leg, dropped it into his husband's lap. He gripped his waist tightly.

\- In the end we did not have to call Patrick ...- she said smiling.

Vincent snorted.

\- As you can imagine, I'm very happy ... .- He stretched out his arm and gave him a pinch, at the birth of the traser, his wife. Cat winced, her face contracting from the pain in her leg and ankle.

\- Hey! .- she shouted.

\- That happens to you for reminding me ...

\- Patrick?

\- No ... how foolish I can become ...

Cat raised her head and looked at him. Vincent saw how tired she was, but still, her eyes shone with a special light. She was so beautiful, that always and in all circumstances, it left him breathless.

He bent down, kissed her and hugged her.

\- Sleep a little. When you wake up, your father will be here, with the children ... You need to rest ... and I also ...

His wife snuggled into his arms, and closed her eyes, listening ...

Within a few seconds, both of them were asleep.

* * *

 **The next morning…**

Clifford clung tightly to the sides of the sink. Everything was spinning.

He looked at the mirror with difficulty and could see his white face emaciated. Vomiting so many times was taking its toll.

He left the bathroom clinging to the door frame. He took a deep breath and felt his eyesight begin to clear a little. He needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

He went to the living room in the luxurious hotel room north of Manhattan where they had taken refuge with their brothers. The two had gone to their rooms as indisposed ... the bad thing is that they had been hours, with an intense fever that rose and fell, and as soon made them sweat as shivering cold ...

Concerned he sat on the sofa, watching without seeing, the news that spoke of what had happened in Convington House, thinking of where he could turn, so that some trusted doctor could attend them ...

They had talked for a long time that when things started they would come out of the bunker and stay away, under false names, until the victory was guaranteed. They were their insurance, in case they did not ... They would become their only hope to start again and they would achieve it ... by taking over the children of the Kellers ... They would wait for the right moment ... and that they had done ... They had left their father and the others to the charge of everything and they had hidden ... with the conviction that everything was going to be perfect, although the police had decided to intervene then ...

... but nothing had gone as expected. They had left before the bunker ... but Clifford had stayed until the end ... and nothing else to be in the hotel they had begun to find badly ... and had begun to see on television what was happening in the grounds of his family and as in a totally unexpected outcome for them the building was flying through the air ... And many of his collaborators in half the world were beginning to be stopped in a horrible chain reaction ...

That had been almost 12 hours ... and still had not recovered from the impression ... and his battered physical condition that worsened at times, was plunging them into a reverie that did not let them think.

Clifford rubbed his hand over his face and as he did so he noticed that his eyelids were suspiciously hot.

He sighed, still thinking about who to turn to ... when what they said on television caught his attention. It was the first time they talked about victims and wounded. He got up and turned up the volume ... he had to rub his eyes so he could focus well.

A reporter with long, blond, oxygenated hair and a perfect diction, was speaking at the doors of one of the largest hospitals in London, about the number of wounded there.

"After hours trying to access the interior of the mansion, official sources have told us that the death toll could be 10, while the number of injured would be about 16 people.

The injured people would have found themselves outside of Covington House at the time of the explosion. Whoever is inside is dead.

We can not give identities, neither of the dead nor of the wounded, for now ".

The reporter continued to talk to the man who asked her from the set of the news, while Clifford dropped again on the couch. His father had to be dead ... just like everyone else ... He had seen how everything had been and it was impossible that they had survived ... And he would have left earlier, he was sure he would have called them ...

Suddenly, he saw it. He forced his eyes to be sure that what he saw was real.

Yes it was. The infamous Robert Reynolds, along with a blonde woman, and carrying two babies in his arms, entered the hospital, at that moment, passing right behind the journalist ...

He quickly got up from the couch ...

The Reynolds and the Kellers had to do with the assault and they were the ones who had blown up their house ... their dreams ... their desire for a new, more just and more rational civilization, made in their own image .

An inordinate anger began to grow inside him ... If Robert Reynolds was there, it meant there would be more of his family in that hospital ... He saw the weapons resting on the living room table ...

He took one of them ... He looked at it, at it, and then he looked at the rooms of his brothers ...

He had nothing to lose ... Everything was already lost, and he knew who were the culprits ... They should not continue living ... He would kill them all and fulfill what he promised his father ... Those children would be his and everything would start again.

He touched his forehead again ... The fever was rising.

He put the revolver in the back pocket of his pants and took a deep breath. All he had to do was go to that hospital and put a bullet in each of them ... avenging his father's death and his broken dream.

He walked with a staggering step, beginning to sweat, to the room where his brothers were fighting with the virus they had contracted ... He touched their foreheads and felt the heat in his hands ... then he touched his ...

He clicked his tongue. He had little time left before being like them ... he had to hurry ...

 **It will continue ... very soon ...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter XXI**

The day had dawned very dark. Dense clouds laden with water, coming from the north, were arriving at full speed to London.

Catherine looked out of the window at the spectacular sky, as she took good account of the breakfast that had been brought to her room.

Vincent had gone for a walk and stretched his legs a little ... He had not wanted to leave her alone at any time, which she thought was great, but trying to sleep both of them in a narrow bed had taken their toll ... Neither of them had slept well, partly because the two had had nightmares ... nightmares where things do not end as well as in reality.

Cat was convinced, that they were going to discharge her that afternoon, and she had asked Vincent to go to her room in her cousins' little hotel and rest for a while, but of course, her husband had ignored her. .

She felt the swelling of her leg disappear, and it hardly hurt, unless she tried to walk, of course. Cat had not wanted to come up with medication.

She took the coffee cup with both hands to finish it, when the door of her room opened wide.

\- Look who just came! .- Vincent shouted.

Bob and Dana with the two little ones in their arms entered the room with a huge smile on their lips.

-Oh! OMG! You are already here ! .-exclaimed Cat excitedly.

They both went to bed, while Vincent stayed at the door.

-I'll see if I get one of the nurses to bring me a double crib ...

He closed the door when he left, but no one noticed.

Cat stretched out her arms to catch her little ones. As soon as she had them close to her, she could only exclaim.

\- Oh ! How they have grown ! .-She looked at Bob and then at Dana... -. Forgive...- She grabbed her father's hand in embarrassment-. I'm glad you're all right ...

Bob smiled and hugged his daughter, even though the babies were in the middle. Dana did the same thing when Bob pulled away. They both sat on the bed.

Cat could only watch her children move their hands without stopping, watching her with wide eyes.

\- They are huge ! What did Vincent say when he saw them?

It was Dana who answered.

\- We found him at the hospital door ... he was talking to Mark on the phone ... He has not stopped kissing them since he saw them...-.-she said with a smile.

Cat smiled back. ¡How far were the moments that had happened when they found out about your pregnancy?!, she thought.

Bob touched her forehead.

\- How are you? Your foot? .-He asked, looking at the lump of her leg on the bedspread. Dana caressed her gently.

\- Well ... the inflammation is coming down ... Wishing that they get us out of here ... .- answered.

\- I'll never forgive you for not telling us anything .- his father reproached her-. .. when Angus told us ...-Cat saw his eyes shine-. I've been very scared ... You were very lucky, you could have dead.

Dana nodded.

\- I give faith ... He has been more frightening then, than with Margaret's ...-She looked serious-. Just thinking about losing you ... -she took a deep breath.

Vanessa spat out her pacifier and Bob put it back on. Cat looked at his father.

\- How are you? ... despite everything, I still have trouble believing it ..

Bob caught air.

\- It was a difficult situation ... She took Dana hostage and they were coming down the stairs when I found them ...

Dana kept talking.

\- We found it in our room, when we were going to dress the children for a walk ... - sighed. Cat saw that she was tired-. We did not have time to react. She gave

Heather a tremendous blow, and she pointed a pistol at me and told me to take the children ... Thank goodness Angus appeared ...

Cat nodded.

\- How did you leave Heather?

Bob put his hand on top of his daughter's.

\- Well ... Angus has kept an eye on her ... and not just him ... In the few hours that passed between the attack and our march, almost all the people came to see us to tell us that what had happened was only a matter of Erik and Margaret ...

\- And we should trust them?- Cat asked, raising his eyebrows.

Bob took a moment to reply.

\- That, the best we would say it, would be Vincent ... but I think so ... I've seen sorrow in your eyes ... -. He looked at his grandchildren - but I could not stay there knowing what had happened to you ...

The children began to protest then.

\- Hey! No ... don't cry ... -Cat asked them, moving them slightly.

Vincent then came in carrying a double cradle with wheels.

\- I'm already, here..

Dana rose.

\- I've brought some bottles ... in case you did not have milk ... You have to eat right away ...

Cat cocked her head slightly sadly.

\- At first I took it out with the breast pump ... but I think there is less and less ... Too many emotions ... but I think I'll try anyway.

Cat prepared to breastfeed her children. She grabbed Michael first, put it on, then Dana helped him get Vanessa. The children grabbed hard and immediately noticed the milk rising.

Vincent kissed her on the forehead, while she smiled at him and then turned to his father-in-law.

\- Has it given you time to stop by the hotel of your family?

They both shook their heads.

-No ...- said Bob -we came directly here ... I wanted to see you ...

\- Have you talked to Mark?

\- Just before he got to London ...He said he was going to bed for a while ... Then he will come ...-He looked at Cat as he said it.

\- Did he tell you what happened to the Prime Minister?

\- Yes ... .- He reply very seriously.

Cat frowned.

\- Prime Minister? What happened?

The children moved restlessly, noticing the tension in their mother. Cat cradled them to calm down and continued to eat.

Vincent sighed, grabbed one of the armchairs and went to the bed, told him what Mark had said.

Everyone remained in silence. Bob asked the question everyone thought.

\- Do you think we can trust them?

\- I'll tell you in a while ...

Cat looked at her husband.

\- Is Stuart coming?

Vincent shook his head from side to side.

\- I don't know ... Still do not know anything ... but I don't know how he will react ... They are something special that goes beyond the leaders, the politics ... and maybe he, afraid to expose themselves that way ...

The others nodded. Dana put her hands to her face.

\- Do not you have the feeling that this will never end? .-asked them. Her face was very tired.

Bob walked over to her and hugged her.

\- We will finish it ... - he smiled at her ... - we have almost done it ...

She sighed.

Cat looked at them sadly.

\- You go to the hotel and rest a little ...

\- I stay ... - hurried to say Bob - ... but you ... - touched Dana's nose delicately - ... you go ... - turned to look at Cat and Vincent - ... She and Heather have been perfect mothers for them ... they have not left them for a second since you left ...

Cat took Dana's hand.

\- Thank you…

\- Do not give 'em to me. I think I can consider them my grandchildren ... -She sighed as Cat nodded-. Okay, I think I'll go to the Hotel to take a shower and lie down a bit.

Bob took the keys out of the car and handed them to her..

\- Get some sleep ...-He took her gently by the neck and kissed her. She sighed, and after giving kisses among those present, she left the room.

When Vanessa and Michael finished eating, Vincent and Bob picked them up and changed their diapers. The children smiled all the time, and on contact with their father, their eyes changed color.

\- I think, they're glad to see you. - Cat said smiling amused.

They left them in the cradle, before the spellbound gaze of her.

\- Do you mind taking me to the bathroom? ...- she ask her husband.

\- Of course, not...

They took the clothes off the bed and took her in his arms without any effort. Cat washed and mended a little while Vincent helped her and Bob watched the twins.

When they were both reflected in the mirror, Vincent smiled.

\- They still leave me speechless ..-he said.

Cat looked at him not very convinced.

\- I'm awful...

Her husband grabbed her by the waist and began to kiss her neck.

\- You are never awful ... and if I could I would show you right now ..

Cat turned around, clutching the sink and his boy, and hung on her neck.

\- You will do it…. I promise you will ...

They kissed with passion, forgetting for a moment everything that surrounded them ... but only for a moment.

\- Your father is out ...- he said in a low voice, closing his eyes.

Cat pulled away, running her tongue over her lips, keeping Vincent's taste in her mouth ... she sighed and looked into his eyes.

\- I love you, my life..

Vincent swallowed.

\- And I to you ...

They kissed again as Vincent took her in his arms and carried her back to the bed.

They found Bob cradling the children.

Vincent laid her down and helped her to cover herself.

\- Well, if you do not mind, I'm going to see Jt and Tess ... I passed by your room yesterday and they were already asleep ... I'm worried about Jt's eye ... he can not have any infections ...

Cat nodded.

Bob sat down in one of the chairs.

Vincent turned to them, before leaving, and said to them:

\- You better sleep a little bit both ... you need ...

* * *

Clifford Chester sweating, copiously and with continuous dizziness, he arrived at the hospital and using the excuse of how he felt, he entered through the emergency room.

He waited a few minutes and after observing the situation, he went in search of his goals. He did not know where they were, but the way to find them.

He knew on television, that all the wounded were on the same floor and that many of them were policemen ... he just had to wait and follow the policemen who were going to visit his colleagues ...

When he got to the seventh floor and the two policemen left the elevator, he left behind them. For a few seconds he thought he could be blocked, but that did not happen. They must be very sure that everything was over ... Illusions! Nothing was over ...

He walked down the hall, the hood of his jacket covering his face. It had to be supported a couple of times on the wall when nobody passed, because his dizziness was getting bigger ... and also, his stomach was beginning to bother him and he noticed some nasty nausea, which left a sour taste in his mouth.

He touched the loaded pistol in his jacket pocket and kept walking, waiting for his chance ... He could not wait long, he just had to arrive, kill and take them away ... nothing more ... Then everything would start again ...

In the noise that was the corridor of the rooms, at that time, tried to see someone to give him a clue where they could be. He did not meet anyone ... until, at the end of the corridor, he saw Vincent Keller leave one of the rooms ...

He stood where he was. He opened and closed his eyes a few times to clear his vision.

Yes, it was him ... He followed him with his eyes, while dodging, doctors, nurses and policemen, and reached another room, where he entered.

As soon as he saw him enter, he walked slowly, until there, wondering where the children would be ... In that room or maybe, that he had just left?

He cocked his head as he closed his eyes and clutched his stomach. The nausea went on more ... Under those circumstances, he could not face the beast ... He would go to the other room ...

He walked slowly, looking back in case he showed up ... but he did not.

When he arrived, very carefully, he opened the door.

He opened it just enough to see Bob Reynolds, asleep, sitting in an armchair ... He kept opening, and saw her lying on the bed, also asleep ... Beside her was a crib ...

He smiled and pulled the gun out of his pocket, removing the lock below. He would shoot them quickly and take the children ...

He entered the room, and closed the door behind him, just as carefully as he had opened it.

He pointed at Robert with his trembling hand, and just then, the children started crying, and the noise they made was so sharp, so desperate, that he could not resist ... He closed his eyes, feeling as the shrill sound, was digging into his brain ... but still, he managed to shoot his gun ...

* * *

Vincent found Jt sitting on the bed, with his clothes on. He was alone.

\- Huh? .- exclaimed closing the door -... Where do you think you're going?

His friend smiled.

\- Right now, nowhere ... until Tess comes ... She has gone to have her wounds checked ...

\- What are you doing dressed? .- He asked, approaching him and sitting on the bed next to him.

Jt nodded and smiled.

\- The doctor came just an hour ago ... He looked at me and said there is no problem ... It's just a good blow, I have nothing serious damaged ... I must come in a few days to review, and to heal the eyelid wound, but nothing more ..

Vincent looked at his eye.

\- On the outside it looks horrible ...

It was true. It was totally closed. Of all the colors imaginable ... from gray to purple and black.

\- I know ... but it does not hurt.- he said smiling. I can leave, but I can not move too much ... rest ...

Vincent sighed.

\- Let's see if it's true ... I think we deserve it ...

Jt also sighed.

\- You're right and a lot ... Do we go back to NY?

Vincent wrinkled his nose and clicked his tongue.

\- Stuart told me to go to Skye with them, of course you are invited ... we are all invited ... He ... does not want to say goodbye here ... The exhibition is about to open and ...

He stopped talking suddenly. He had just felt something ... The children are scared ... He got up with his whole body trembling, just as scared as his children ...

\- CAT! .- He shouted desperate and without saying anything to JT, left the room. His friend came out behind him, sure something terrible was happening.

When they reached the hall, they saw how Stuart was also leaving Rebecca's room, with his face disheveled, and at that moment, they heard the desperate cries of a couple of babies ... Seconds later, a shot, and just when they were at the door of the room that Catherine occupied, another ...

Stuart opened the door, followed by Vincent, under the watchful eye of all the people in the hall.

The first thing they felt was that the children had stopped crying and what they saw was Bob on the floor with blood on his side, a man, tall and strong, lying on Cat's bed, ... and to her, with his gun in his hand, still pointing at him.

The bedspread was full of blood.

\- They started crying ... and they woke me up, just in time to see how he shot my father ... .- Cat said to them. She looked at her husband- ... thanks for listening to me and leaving the gun there ...- pointed to him hollow under the pillow.

Vincent was running towards her and hugged her, sinking his face into her neck. Cat hugged him and dropped the gun. The two turned to see their children, who slept peacefully with a smile.

A plainclothes policeman approached her and after identifying himself, he asked her to tell him what had happened.

Behind them, Jt knelt on the floor checking on Bob. While Stuart was approaching the crib where the children were.

\- It's okay? Let me see ... "Jt said to Bob.

He nodded, squeezing hard on one side. Jt took her hand and glanced.

\- He only came to touch me ... I think he could not point to me ... When I was awakened by the crying of the children, I saw him in front of me ... and I did not have time to react.

\- It's nothing ... It's what you said, a touch ... the bullet has to be ... - Jt looked around- ... There ... - pointed to a small hole in the small closet that was in the room. A nurse approached Jt from behind and asked her to let him take care of Bob. He turned away as they lifted him off the ground and carried him away. He turned around and pulled away slightly.

The room began to fill with policemen who were in the corridors, and after hearing the shots had entered behind them. They verified that the man who had shot Bob was dead and the one of higher rank called his superiors and the forensics, after hearing the version of Cat.

Stuart touched Michael's rosy face and then Vanessa's. They had wet cheeks. She smiled

Cat and Vincent stared at him.

\- I always knew they would be special ... but this ... They ... have realized that something was happening.

Cat touched them too.

\- Yes ... it may have saved our lives ... They started crying before he shot ... .- He looked at Stuart, while he continued to watch the children.

\- It's as if they felt the danger ... The danger that you ran ...

Vincent nodded.

\- I ... I noticed their fear before they started crying ...

\- I noticed it too ... .- Stuart said, nodding.

A voice in the entrance made them turn around.

\- What happened?

Rebecca, dressed in the hospital pajamas and a red wool jacket, was trying to enter. He saw at once the corpse lying on Cat's bed.

Stuart got up and went to her just as some policemen told her they had to leave so that forensics could do their job. They told Cat that it was reachable because they would take a statement later.

Rebecca had time to see, before leaving, the dead man.

\- He's Lord Chester's son, Clifford ...

Cat looked at her surprised, not wanting to think, that there could still be someone else, to go for them. She turned to the cop who had spoken to her.

\- I'll be reachable ... but not here ... ..- He took Vincent's arm and said to him- ... Go get some crutches ... - then looked at the others-. ... Help me with the children ... We go with my family ...

* * *

 **The next day…**

He felt his tongue enter her, and how his hands caressed her thighs.

When she felt like his lips, they clung to her clitoris, she could not help but tense her legs. A cramp ran through her injured ankle.

She sat up slightly, but Vincent, without raising his head, put a hand on her chest and forced her to lie down again.

She did it.

Cat was carried away by the sensations ... Vincent's warm breath inside ... his tongue moving up and down ... squeezing and letting go ... pacing his hot skin, leaving him even hotter ... His huge strong hands caressing the inside of his thighs until you reach your knees and tickle ...

Cat moved without being able to hold on, separating herself slightly from her husband's mouth, but he caught her hips and pulled her closer to him, hard and ... hungry ... hungry for her ...

Cat sat up slightly to see him, but he threw her back on the bed, squeezing her breasts and entertaining her nipples ...

Cat closed her eyes. Vincent raised his head while his fingers continued with his work, ran his tongue down the flat and smooth belly of Cat ascending to reach the navel, where his tongue drew circles, to the despair of his wife ... who arched her back tremendously excited ... She grabbed with force to the back of Vincent who was still turning his body with his tongue, until it reached her breasts ... He licked them with dedication, savoring her nipples and then ascended by her neck until they reached her mouth ... Cat's eyes received him anxiously, as did his lips, while Vincent pulled his hand away from her hot and wet center of pleasure, and penetrated her hard, biting her lower lip ...

Cat, overwhelmed by what she felt, began to move her hips with frenzy, feeling the thrusts of Vincent, which led her to unimaginable sensations ... Their eyes met at the moment when everything was getting stronger ... in which her legs began to trembling, his lips were called, and when they kissed again, Vincent can only stifle a moan, letting himself be carried away by the sensations of his member, and watch as Cat let himself be invaded by it..

My God, it was devastating! , she thought ... The sensations and spasms lasted an eternity ... one after another coming from the deepest part of her interior and covering every inch of her body ... until she was unable to feel more ...

She took a few deep breaths before opening her eyes ...she licked herlips as he watched her, lying beside him, with his head resting on his hand, as he delicately traced the outline of her nipples.

\- Next time it's my turn ... That preamble has been ... I have no words ... .- Cat narrowed her eyes playfully- ... I want you to shudder like me ... - she passed the back of her hand, by the chest- ... I want you to scream like that on the honeymoon ...

Vincent smiled and ducked his head to look at her.

\- You always make me shudder ... And if it were not for the children, he assured you that he would scream ... a lot ...

He lay on the bed staring at the ceiling, while Cat rested her head on his chest. He licked his lips, he had to say something to his wife.

\- There's one thing I did not tell you ... Stuart has proposed that we go to Skye ...

Cat was not surprised. She figured Stuart would not want to say goodbye without using all the artillery.

\- He wants us to go to the opening and he wants us to say goodbye there ...

\- And you, do you want to go? .- she asked, staring at him, resting her hand on his chest.

\- Well, Heather is there ... and Evan ... and well, we could take it as a small vacation, to get to the idea that everything is over, before returning home ...

\- You just want to go for that? .- Cat raised her eyebrows with serious doubts. Something was telling her, that Vincent had only told her a part of his reasons.

Vincent frowned, hearing that question. He was thinking and then sighed, giving the impression that he was surrendering.

\- Well ... something more ...

\- You want to do it for Stuart ...

\- Not…

\- Not?

\- Well, not exactly ... Cat, I have to make it clear that we do not want to know anything about them with regard to our children ... I want them to have a childhood as normal as possible and with them close that will not be possible ...

\- So?

\- I do not know is something ... strange ... but something inside me ... wants to come back ... I want to see those cliffs ... feel the cold of that fog ... and smell the grass wet in the morning ...

Cat smiled sideways.

\- Inside you ...- smiled with malice- .. Your genes bersekers? ... the same ones that made you fly up to me when I was pregnant? Vincent, a part of you, belongs to that place and to those people ... Now you know ... you already feel it ...

Vincent moved his head from side to side.

\- It's so strange what I feel ... that I do not know ...

\- Do you allow me to say something?

\- Shoot…

\- I do not think we're far away from them.

Vincent shook his head energetically from side to side.

\- I will resist ... -he assured him-. I want my children to have a normal childhood ..

\- OK ...-Cat was less and less clear that this was a good idea and that Vincent could hold on -. ... I should bet something ...

\- You would lose ... - Vincent said very sure of himself.

Cat raised her head.

\- Ok ... time will tell, meanwhile I'll think, I can bet it's worth ... ..- stroked his hair- ... Tess and Jt will come? .

\- Talk to Jt at the hospital ... Of course they are invited .. Also they were the ones who entered that room first ...

\- It is true…. .-Cat sighed- ... I ... I think we should go ... For them and for us ... What came out, has to come back, so we can continue with our lives ... What happens from now on will be another story ...

Vincent nodded. He ducked his head and kissed her again this time with more force. He lay back on top of her, crisscrossing both hands above their heads. That had just begun. The children slept peacefully in the living room of the small apartment ... and they felt free ...

But at that moment, Cat's phone started ringing.

Vincent, still holding Cat's two hands with one of his, took it from the table.

He took off with displeasure from his wife's lips and watched who the hell dared interrupt such a moment.

\- It's Stuart ...

Cat took the phone from her hand and picked it up.

\- Cat, come down. Murray has just arrived with news ... .- Scottish said urgently.

They dressed, looking at each other with complicity while doing it. Neither of them wanted to leave the comfort of their bed, but they had no other choice. They were waiting for you.

* * *

They arrived at the pub, as fast as they could. Rebecca, Jt, and Murray were sitting at one of the tables, while the others were left standing. Vincent left Cat sitting next to Rebecca, and he was also standing.

At that moment Jodie and Denis, arrived with a tray of coffees and after leaving it on the table they joined the meeting. The pub would open later that morning.

\- Did you leave the children alone upstairs? .- Dana asked worried. Since Margaret's time had passed, she kept thinking about those children.

Cat and Vincent smiled at her.

\- Do not worry…. - He told him- ... If something happens to them I'm sure I find out ... we've already checked it.

Dana nodded.

Seeing that everyone was already there, Murray took some photos of a folder he had brought with him.

\- This is the man who entered your room ... - looked at Cat and then Rebeca - ... As you said is Clifford Chester, Lord Chester's second son ... The autopsy has made it clear that you killed him Cat, ... but it would not have been necessary ... He was dying for a poison someone had given him, in small doses for a while ... and in the end in a bigger dose ... I can almost say that you avoided him slow agony ... The one who gave it wanted him to suffer, that it was not a quick death ...

Bob nodded.

\- That's why he could not hit me when he fired ... I noticed that he closed his eyes when he heard the children cry. He could not point well ... .- In the hospital they had cleaned the wound and had closed it. It had not been anything serious.

Murray kept talking.

\- In the pocket of his jacket we found a key belonging to a room in a very expensive hotel in the north of the city ... There we found the bodies of his brothers ... They had died due to the poison ... .- He leaned back in the soft chair. He closed the folder- ... They were the only thing that remained of the Consortium after the arrests of the last days ... We can say almost total security that we have finished with them and with their plans ... Now it will be time for judges and lawyers, for those who are not dead ... but I do not think they have another way out other than jail ...

\- And the hybrids? -. Mark asked, unintentionally moving the arm he still wore in a sling.

Murray nodded.

\- Dead ... The list with their names and their photos is complete ... I will not go into details of how they have been eliminated ... especially some of them ... .- sighed, looking around them all ... - I hope you understand, but it's better you do not know them ...

Stuart and Vincent looked at each other.

\- Do not worry ... it's not something we have not done ... It's, was, the only way to end them ...

Jt crossed his arms while looking at his friend.

\- Then ... we can say that now ... the only hybrids that are left are Samuel, Lynn and you ... .. and by the way ...- he looked at the redhead policeman- ... what have the high circles said about them?

Murray pursed his lips.

\- They have listened to what you asked ... - He looked at Ian and Mark- ... Everything has been deleted from the reports ... At the official level you have no relationship with them ... but at an unofficial level ... .- He pressed his lips to say this last.

Vincent sighed.

\- I understand...

Murray tried to dismiss it.

\- If it works ... I'll tell you that I think you can trust your discretion ... Frank Reagan from NY has made it clear that if they decide to go for you, he will take stock on the use of some hybrids before his death, without preventing them from fulfilling their mission ...

It was clearly understood what he was referring to ...

\- ... but anyway ...- Murray continued. The Prime Minister is still determined to meet Stuart ... .- he turned his gaze towards the hybrid- ... knows what you are and why they used you and wants to have their own opinion about you ...

Stuart ducked his head. Rebecca watched him for a few seconds. No one except Vincent in that room knew what was going on in his head. Nobody said anything about it because it was a decision that only he had to make.

\- How are the legal problems to access Covington House? .- Mark asked, changing the subject. That was still pending.

Murray cocked his head.

\- Well, that will take time ... Heritage has paralyzed everything and here we are very exquisite for some things ... It is trying to access the bunker by the place where you entered ... but as you know it will be complicated ... Neither of you could, without risking your life ...

\- In short, we'll have to wait ... - Ian said something frustrated. He wanted that all the material that could be in that place on the work of the Consortium was destroyed as soon as possible ...

\- Well, then, can we say that everything is over? ... .- Jt asked with some fear.

Murray nodded, smiling.

\- Yes ... I think so ... we should celebrate.

Everyone sighed at the same time ... and they smiled. It was true, they should celebrate it.

\- This deserves a good champagne ... ..- Jodie said, taking Ian's arm and her husband. Help me bring the glasses ...

While they were leaving, the others were joking, relaxing for the first time in a long time.

When they returned, the first thing they did was a toast, which was commissioned by acclamation Bob.

\- I guess you have chosen me for being the oldest ... - he began saying, before the general assent - ... well ... not exactly ... - He looked at Stuart and Rebecca. They made a gesture indicating that they did not count. He took a breath to continue talking - ... All this started a long time ago and it seems impossible to me that it's over ... I guess I'll have to get used to it ...

\- And we ... - Ian added looking at Mark who nodded effusively -. All of us…

Bob kept talking as they all agree.

\- I know I've made unforgivable mistakes ... .- He fixed his eyes on Vincent for a few seconds- ... I hope someday I'll be forgiven ...- He laughed subtly as he said it, then became serious-. We've had irreplaceable losses ... -everyone crouched the head- .. My nephew Edward is alive by miracle ... Jt lost his spleen ... and we all have scars, which will always remind us of what we have gone through ...- he sighed- ... but there have also been good things ... .- looked at Cat and Dana - ... I have you in my life, you, Vincent, and those two divine creatures that sleep on the top floor ... Sometimes I think I do not deserve ... -He said smiling. Vincent nodded, at the laughter of the others- ... -. ... I know, I know, Vincent, I know I'm not among your favorites ... but Mark and my whole family if they deserve to have Cat with them... and you ...Murray .- raised the cup to the agent- ... thanks for everything. I never thought that Scotland Yard and the NYPD would be essential to kill them ... JT, Tess.- he looked at them and smiled affectionately- ... Thank you for being the best friends in the world for them ... and for all that you have sacrificed of your life in this fight ... You did not have to, but you have done it ... I know that we did not start on the right foot and I hope you forgive me ...

JT and Tess, at one, moved their heads from one side to the other.

\- It's going to cost a lot to do ... Bob ... you've been like a huge pimple in the ass since we met you ... - Tess told him ... but you've done something right ... you have two incredible children ... .- looked at Cat and Mark. They both smiled.

Bob cleared his throat and looked after Stuart and Rebecca.

\- I do not know what to tell you ... that I have not told you before ... but ..

Stuart approached him and touched him on the shoulder.

\- You do not have to say anything ... .-raised the cup- ... For you! .. For family and friends really ... and for the future! - he added looking up.

They all repeated it and toasted with him.

\- And now ... I think we have nothing else to do here ... When you can get into what's left of Covington House, let us know immediately ... - Stuart asked Murray and Ian.

\- Do not worry. - said the latter- ... The rest of the family is coming back and we will be aware of everything that happens there ...

Stuart nodded. Then he turned to Vincent.

\- Will you come? - he asked directly.

He nodded at Cat. She did too.

\- Yes ... we'll go ... We'll all go.

They knew that the exhibition would be an end to everything that had happened. Everything that had belonged to them throughout history and everything they had been, stayed where it should be. A place where everything would be understood and admired, and would be, in part, thanks to them.

Stuart smiled. Vincent saw Rebecca sitting at the table next to Cat, leaving her tea, and also smiling, pleased.

\- I'm glad…. As I said ... it would not be the same without you ... - he said sighing. Although everyone understood that he meant that it would not be the same, without Vincent and without the children- ... in that case if you have no problem, we'd better get going ... You can rest there as long as you want ... It's also yours home, forever ... Ian knows where to rent the cars ... I ... I have to do something before we leave ... .- started walking towards the door of the pub. Vincent knew right away where he was going.

\- Are you sure ... what should you do? .- he asked, restless.

Stuart nodded

\- Yes ... he has to feel that we are not a threat ...

\- Yeah ... but he may want to use you ... at some point ...

\- It's possible ... that's why we have to talk ... if that moment comes ...

Rebecca got up, approached him and took his arm.

\- Do you want me to go with you? ...

He smiled at her as he stroked her face.

\- I do not think it's a good idea ... they do not have to know "your secret" ... it's much more important than ours ...

He said goodbye with a greeting and left. Vincent shrugged, sighing, and helped his wife get up from the bench where she was sitting.

\- We'd better get going ...

One by one he said goodbye to Murray and Ian and the rest of the Reynolds family in London.

\- I'm going to prepare the cars ... -said Ian.

Cat turned to him, while Rebecca started up the stairs that led her to her room, accompanied by Dana and Bob. Jt and Tess were behind them. They had to prepare for the long trip to Skye.

\- Thanks for everything…. - she said to her cousin. She did not want to say goodbye to them so soon, but ...

Ian smiled.

\- Do not say goodbye Cat ... Stuart has also invited us to the inauguration and I do not intend to lose ... I've been hearing about that island for so many years that I'm looking forward to seeing it with my own eyes ...

Cat came up to him, limping, and kissed him on the cheek.

\- Then we'll see you there ...

\- We'll meet you there ... I'll bring the cars ... Mark, will you come with me?

He nodded and they both left the bar, talking animatedly about the wonders of the island, which neither of them knew.

\- Well, Mrs. Keller it would be better if we go to prepare the children ... they wait for many hours of travel ... .- Vincent told Cat, once they were alone.

He picked her up.

\- Can you hold it? .- He asked his wife, who hung enchanted of his neck.

\- Sure ... I have no problem ... - Cat looked down and touched his hand to Vincent's chest that was marked under his black shirt- ... Do you really believe that everything is over? ...- smiled- ... What are we free?

Vincent moved his head from side to side.

\- If I'm honest ... I do not know ... .- pressed Cat against him- ... but if you want we can celebrate ... - he approached his face to hers and kissed her-. We are a pending matter ...

She smiled kissing him too, and shaking her head from side to side meanwhile.

\- I would love ... but honey ... we have many things to do ... and two children to attend ... We also have a lot to do ... We can not entertain ourselves now ... No ... we'll leave it for later ...

Cat's tone of voice made it very clear that there was nothing to talk about.

Vincent looked at her, fixedly, very seriously.

\- Excuses! .- exclaimed, angry.

He left her on the floor, and he went alone to the stairs ...

Cat's eyes widened as she clutched the table.

-Vincent!

Cat heard how he climbed the steps without paying attention.

She pressed her lips tightly as she looked towards the place where her husband had left.

She waited a few seconds more, and seeing that, definitely, Vincent did not come down to look for her, she smiled, dwarfing her eyes. She took her phone out of her cell phone pocket, and looked in the phone book for a number.

\- I swear that as you do not come down to look for me ... I call Patrick right now! .-shouted him-. He, surely comes to my aid ... has always behaved like a gent...!

Cat did not have to wait another second. In just a sigh, Vincent appeared at her side. He picked her up and started up the stairs to their apartment.

\- Witch! .- he snapped as soon as he caught her- ... for the record, that now, I will not accept a no answer ... It's your turn ... .- he said raising an eyebrow and smiling with malice-. You promised me that I would scream like on the honeymoon ... in that wonderful cabin in the forest ... in the light of the moon ... remember?

-Children!…. It will not give us time! .- Cat exclaimed, complaining, clinging tightly to her neck.

Vincent continued smiling, confident.

\- What do you bet?

* * *

 **Skye, days later ...**

The days passed slowly, between mists and cloudy spring skies, while they were assimilating that everything was over and that their life was starting again.

Cat's ankle was improving little by little and after 7 days of being on the island they removed the plaster and let him move, using a crutch. Her visits to the hospital where her children were born, were bittersweet, because in her memory was always the woman who helped her to have her children born and then betrayed them.

Evan had taken advantage of the trip from NY, to move the ashes of Hugh. Within 10 days of arriving, Stuart raised the urn to the cemetery where Gerald and many others like them were buried, to deposit it there.

It was a simple moment, where only those who knew him attended. For Stuart, his friendship was very important, and that was the least he could do to prove it.

After leaving them in a small niche with the name of Hugh engraved on a silver plate, and painful as he was with Erik, could not help but dedicate a few words.

\- What I most regret is having failed once ... When I left here many years ago, start all this that has ended in this way so painful for everyone ... .- sighed sadly. Rebecca, took his hand- ... He believed that the only way we could survive was to finish everything, to be alone with us ... but that is impossible ... Our existence has changed and we have to adapt to it ... and as for Margaret, I know, that only moved her the love that she had always felt for him ... A love that we all knew, that had grown as she grew ... What I most regret, despite everything, is that they can not rest together ... it was not possible ..- He glanced at Vincent-. I really hope that wherever you are, you can be happy and rest in peace ...

Nobody said anything else ... It was not necessary. He might have forgiven him, but he knew that Vincent, and everyone else, would never, ever do it.

When they began the descent to the Castle, Rebecca took Cat by the arm and told her to accompany her. She carried the crutch to help her walk, while Vincent carried the children's car.

\- Allow me to steal your wife for a few minutes ... - Rebecca told Vincent -. I promise not to take long ... I just want to show her something ...

Vincent nodded, though he did not like separating himself too much from her.

They said goodbye with a kiss and Rebecca, slowly, took Cat behind the pantheon, where were the most beautiful and worked tombs. Precious statues of marble angels, wrapped in shrouds, glued to their bodies by the wind, which the sculptor imagined, presided over the tombstones.

Rebecca offered her her arm and Cat clung to him to be more comfortable. They walked slowly talking about the farewell to Hugh ... and Erik, until a vertical tombstone arrived, decorated with bas-reliefs of Celtic filigree, a sword and a Celtic cross in relief relief, on top of it ... Cat saw right away, with astonishment, that it was Duncan's grave.

Rebecca stood in front of her and stared.

\- After what happened ... .- began to tell Cat-. ... I could not leave it there, lying in the middle of that park ... My brothers helped me to take him to a funeral home, they prepared him and we took him, on a horrible trip that I will never forget, to the boat that brought him to the island. It was so frightful that I did not put it in my diaries.- her expression was infinite sadness and infinite pain-. The people on the boat immediately knew who he was and they took him away without asking questions ... I felt unable to come here ... .- was a while without talking contemplating the gravestone-. .. According to Angus told me, Erik decided to bury him here ... .- Both looked around. The fog returned to take over the landscape, but, despite this, you could still see the cliffs that framed the sea-. ... It's not a bad place ... I'm sure he would have liked ...

She stroked the stone cross.

\- He was a wonderful man ... special .- said smiling, looking at Cat- ... like Vincent ... like Stuart ... They have something that catches you ... ..- sighed- ... What they are, everything they are, makes us want them more if possible ...

Cat nodded.

\- Yes ... they make everything worthwhile ... .-Cat said remembering the words, that one day he told a Vincent, that he wanted to give up for what he was.

\- Yes ... they do everything worthwhile ... .- He looked around- ... I'll stay here until Stuart starts ... you know ... then I'll let go ...

Cat squeezed her arm, understanding her perfectly.

\- That's why ...- Rebecca continued speaking. I ask you that although I know you will end up leaving us, do not forget us ... Stuart has done things that he should not have done, it is true ... but still ... he loves you very much and I also ... Let us be part of your life even if it is the distance, please ...

Cat saw the plea in her eyes. There was a knot in her throat.

\- We want the children to grow up as normal children, but I know, little by little they have to be told what they are ... Vincent, he has not yet accepted the death of Paul Markus ...- she bowed her head, and when she lifted her, she smiled - ... but, I'm convinced, that as much as he wants to put land in the middle, he will not last long ...

Rebecca smiled. She also wanted to think the same.

\- Can I write to you? ... I love the letters ... I love the surprise of receiving them and the dedication to send them ...

Cat hugged her.

\- Of course yes…. In order to account you are my aunt, and that of our children, my family, regardless of what it means to stop Vincent ... Ah! .-he moved slightly away from her- ... Do you want to send you your desk? ...

Rebecca shook her head from side to side, energetically.

\- I do not think anything makes me more illusion to imagine using it ... also ... I've seen one, wonderful, in Inverness ... I'll have to think how I earn my living to buy it ... .- said with feigned concern.

\- I do not think you have problems- said Cat, amused, thinking about the mine.

\- No ... I do not either ... .- Rebecca looked darker and darker - ... Well, it's getting late ... Permit me one thing before we leave.

Cat nodded.

She turned to the grave again, letting go of Cat's arm.

\- I will always love you…. Always…. .- touched with the fingers the name written on the stone and then, sighing, turned to Catherine again.

\- Let's go down, dear ... - he said taking her by the arm- ... we have to prepare for a party.

* * *

They arrived at Castle Macleod, and the first thing they saw, before crossing the bridge, was the roof of the huge tent they had placed in the back. There, everyone on the island who wanted to attend, could enjoy an informal dinner, enlivened with traditional music and, as Angus had told them, the person in charge of organizing it, ancient stories of the island told by themselves, transmitted from generation to generation through the centuries ... not in vain the title of the Exhibition was going to be, forever, "History, magic, and mists". Cat could not agree more with all this.

She smiled holding onto Rebecca's arm. She turned around before entering the castle and saw the mist coming down from the mountains and already occupied the path they had just traveled.

The enormous opening that made the door of the Museum was covered by an immense canvas of dark blue color, and those in charge of preparing the last details were already there. They greeted them with a smile, climbed the steps, which led upstairs, and said goodbye in the hallway. Both had to get dressed.

Cat went to her room and opened the door, smiling.

Despite having been in something like a funeral, she was happy; happy as she had been for a long time and she really wanted to, to attend that inauguration, which would include the peculiar idea that whoever wanted to, could dress with old dresses, from the 19th century or earlier ... There were many families on the island who kept many things from their ancestors ...

\- Why? - Catherine had asked Stuart.

\- Because everything started then ... That voluntary and forced exodus ... There are things about those who left, there.

Cat remembered the boxes of clothes they had found in the tunnels where Sam's lab was. The boxes Rebecca had ordered.

\- Their spirit returns home ... It is a small tribute to all of them ...

Cat understood perfectly.

Men who wanted to, they could have a kilt and Stuart had already been in charge of looking for some to Vincent and the Reynolds, that would fit like a glove ... Jt had preferred to put on a suit ... he did not look like skirts ..

Dana, Tess and Rebecca had bought a spectacular dresses in Invernes ... and since she had been resting, Heather had been in charge of buying her ... It was not a novelty in the background, because Heather had bought it over a long time , countless dresses ... Cat had always recognized that she had better taste than her. This time, she was not going to attend the evening. She had decided, with Evan, to stay and take care of the twins ... Cat was sure that apart from doing them that huge favor, they had a huge desire to be calm ... and alone ...

Now, she had gone up to her room, to see the dress that had been chosen for her, excited by the surprise and hoping to find Vincent, with the children ... but when she entered, what she saw on the bed, left her breathless ...

Above her, spread out, was Rebecca's dress, which they had found in the tunnels. The burgundy dress, with embroidered flowers, was gleaming, almost, as if it were new.

She put her hands to her face.

Behind her, she heard a muffled cough.

\- I think it will be perfect ...

She turned around and saw Vincent smile, holding his children in his arms, who looked at her with their bright eyes, while sucking their pacifiers.

\- I think Rebecca should wear it ... it's his ... - was the first thing that happened to say to Cat, still surprised.

Vincent shook his head as he went to the double crib and left the children in it.

\- She says no ... she has bad memories for her, but you can create new ones that are much more joyful, associated with him ... She says that dress deserves them ... and you too ...

He approached her and hugged her around the waist. She encircled his neck and kissed him, immensely grateful.

\- How did you manage to bring him? ...- he frowned. I think he was in the apartment ...- When he remembered his home he felt a twinge of longing. She had the impression of taking years away from NY- ... In a box above the closet

\- Good... I called Devin and asked him to go, and take the dress ... My keys were left in one of the drawers of the room that, I think, now occupies Emily ... They sent it to us by express mail ... We had to go down to look for it in town, but here you have it ... I thought you would be excited, it's perfect for a day like today ... .- approached the dress. I think they have cleaned it up a bit, under the close supervision of Emily ... .- He raised an eyebrow and smiled -. She understands a bit about restoring old things ...

Cat touched him gently and then turned to Vincent and hugged him.

\- Thanks, honey.- She gave him a subtle kiss on the lips- ... You're ... wonderful ...

Vincent smiled, removing a lock of her brown hair, from her eyes.

\- You ... you are ... You deserve to be fantastic tonight ... .- he ducked his head- ... You deserve it all ...

They kissed with passion, with passion and with a tremendous feeling of union with each other. When they parted, Cat put her head on her husband's chest, and closed her eyes.

\- What if we do not stay here ... without going out all afternoon and all night? .- She asked him even knowing that it was impossible ... they were a very important part of the guests.

Vincent tightened his grip on her.

\- I do not think we can ... -she sighed- ... this time not ... ..- kissed her in the hair- .. I take the children to Heather's room ... I've already taken the bag and the car ...

Cat nodded, reluctantly taking off from Vincent.

\- I'm going to the shower ... - She went to the crib and kissed each of the children.

Vincent picked them up again.

\- I wait for you, at the end of the stairs ... .- he said, winking at her- ... Ah! ... and let your hair loose ... if you do not mind ... .- she nodded, blushing - ... You're beautiful ...

He smiled watching her, and sighing again, left the room.

* * *

When he reached Heather's room, he knocked on the door. His sister-in-law's voice told him to enter.

He found her, waving a bottle, while Evan did the same with another.

\- The bottle warmer that brought us is incredible ... the milk is scorching ...

Vincent came in and left the children in bed.

\- I think I did not tell you not to put it too high ... you can chill them in the tap with cold water ...

Heather looked at her smugly.

\- If you do not tell me something else ...

She sat on the bed and began to play with her nephews, who had released their pacifiers and laughed out loud when they saw her doing monkeys.

Vincent went to the door, but before he turned to tell them:

\- Anything, do not hesitate to call us ... and do not do handy ... in front of my children ... okay? .- he warned, threatening tone ... ... ... I'll know ... .- looked at the little ones who laughed and moved their hands. -. They tell me everything ...

Evan let out a laugh ... and patting him on the back he pulled him out of the room.

\- Do not worry ... we'll be good ... The children will be fine with us ... Have fun ...

And saying this, he closed the door in his face, without Vincent being able to say anything else ...

\- Evan! Do not forget that I also know what you think! ... .- he shouted, through the door, and his eyes turned amber for a second.

He heard another laugh inside, and to his amazement, he felt a pair of childish laughter in his mind ...

He was tempted to take the children out, but then he thought about Cat, the dress, and what could be a fantastic night, in many ways, after days of rest and, he changed his mind.

With a frown and a mental threat to Evan ... he started walking towards Stuart's room, where they were waiting ... to put a skirt on.

* * *

By the time he got to Stuart's room, everyone else was there ...

Mark, already dressed for the occasion with a skirt in red and dark blue squares, a shirt with white, white socks and black shoes ... Bob was also dressed in the same colors as Mark, and Stuart was imposing with what looked like a version of gala of a kilt, wearing a skirt in green and blue, both dark, a white shirt with frills on the chest, vest and black jacket.

\- It's about time! - Mark exclaimed when he saw him.

Vincent wrinkled his nose as he went to Stuart, who had gestured for him to reach him.

\- I'm sorry, but I've been with Cat for a while ... .. As you can imagine, I wanted to see her expression when she saw the dress on her bed ...

\- What did he say? Bob asked, buttoning his shirt buttons.

Vincent began to undress by giving his clothes to Stuart that with neat neatness was placing it on a pair of hangers.

\- It has remained with the open mouth ... - it watched at Stuart that at that moment hung the pants of Vincent in one of the hangers - ... it has been surprised that Rebecca did not want to take it ...

Stuart cocked his head. He left the hangers with Vincent's clothes in a large closet, and then he took out a kilt and a white shirt too ... He left it on the bed, and forced Vincent to stand in front of the mirror

\- Did you tell him what Rebecca told you?

Vincent nodded, looking at himself in the mirror, dressed only in narrow underpants.

Stuart gave him the shirt and told him to put it on.

\- Yes, I told her ... I think it seemed good ... she's excited to dress like that.

Mark went to the mirror, putting on the black vest he wore over his shirt.

\- Does not Evan come? .- He asked his brother-in-law.

Vincent moved his head from side to side.

\- Do not…. Heather and he stay with the children ... - raised an eyebrow- ... I think they want to be alone ...

Mark nodded.

\- It seems that he has fewer problems than us to "intimate" ... - he said with irony.

Vincent smiled, finished buttoning his shirt and stretching it.

\- Yes ... I guess that going from being on the verge of dying makes the current situation, being what he is, it seems great ... and Cat, I think he told his sister, that there is no problem to "intimate" even if it is a beast in his spare time ...

He turned to Stuart to give him something else to wear, while Mark kept talking.

\- I've made it clear that they behave while they have the twins in their room ...

Mark smiled.

\- It's better for them to pay attention to you ... - he put his hand to his neck. The plaster had been removed a few days ago, and now he was only wearing a bandage, but even so, it still took him a while to pick up things with that hand, and make certain movements.

Stuart left Bob and approached Mark in a short black jacket.

\- Put it on ... .- went to one of the drawers of a huge oak chest of drawers, and pulled out a pair of white socks-. And you ...- he said to Vincent- ... wear this ...

Vincent looked at them and reluctantly put them on.

Mark put on his jacket and looked at Vincent from the mirror. He sat on Stuart's bed, struggling with the long socks, so that they were perfectly stretched.

\- I was thinking ... do you think Emily and Aaron would like to ... come on vacation here? .- he asked timidly.

Vincent raised his head, surprised, at the occurrence of his brother-in-law.

\- Well ... I think Aaron is too old to go after his mother ... but Emily will be happy to come here ... I can assure you ... She loves history ... and being a restorer, and considering that she works in a museum ... She would have a great time ... .- finished with the socks and stood up- ... When we come back ... you know what you have to do, right?

Mark nodded, turning around.

\- Yes ... go for her, and tell her that I've been an idiot, with motives, but deep down, an idiot ...

Vincent clapped him on the back.

\- Welcome to the idiots club! ... I am an honorary member ...

Bob cleared his throat at what Vincent had just said. Mark laughed at the thought of his brother-in-law.

\- Well, imagine my father! ...

\- Oh! Your father! Do not remind me ... .- exclaimed laughing softly and looking at Bob sideways.

-Hey! That I was not in the conversation! ...- exclaimed Bob annoyed.

Stuart told Vincent to turn around and smiled satisfied.

\- Good…. That does not mean they're right ... "Bob snorted, with a face of few friends" ... although I think that in this room, we've all been pretty idiotic at some point in our lives ... .- went to the closet and took another hanger Hanging on it was another skirt ... with the same colors as Stuart had. The cloth was splendid to the naked eye, and you could tell it was a few years old. Stuart took it from the hanger and watched it in his hands for a few seconds.

\- This skirt was Erik ... the last suit that was made when I was still here ... - He looked at Vincent- ... I hope you do not mind putting it on? - Vincent shook his head, unable to refuse. Stuart, with a sigh he extended it and approached Vincent, who remained very still and very serious, looking at the skirt- ... Put your face in the mirror, I'm going to put it on you ... .- Stuart indicated.

Vincent did it. Bob and Mark approached to see how Stuart dressed him, doing the same thing he had done the same with them ... but knowing that this was going to be special .. His costumes had no history, instead, Stuart's and Vincent's, they had it ...

Stuart asked Vincent to raise his arms, and little by little, he placed her skirt, rolling it around his body, while he was spinning around. When he finished, he hooked the end with a small clip that he carried in the pocket of his black jacket.

\- As you can see, the back is longer than the front ... In the current suits hardly notice, but in the former was very obvious the difference, because that excess fabric, could make them layer, to cover in case of rain or cold ... .- remained a few seconds looking at Vincent. The eyes of both crossed in the mirror, knowing perfectly what the other thought - ... Put on those shoes ... they are yours ...

Vincent nodded and put on his shoes. They fit perfectly.

Stuart gave him a vest like his and a jacket.

Vincent put on his vest, buttoning it slowly.

\- Stuart ... in all these days, we have not talked much and I think that, I do not know ... you should tell us what the prime minister told you ... - he said trying not to look like he had been thinking about it for days. Not only Stuart had not talked about it, but he had not even thought about it.

Mark and Bob nodded as they looked at the Scot, who was closing the closet door at that moment.

He turned slowly to look at them.

\- Yes ... it's true ... I have not said anything ... because there is not much to tell ... .- he put his hands in the pockets of his short black jacket, leaving his thumbs out. The others listened attentively, ceasing to do, what they were doing. He wanted to know, above all, if we were faithful to the Crown ...

\- The Crown? .- Bob repeated astonished- ... you have seen many crowns ... which one of them? .- He asked with irony- ... What nonsense!

Stuart shook his head, telling him to let him finish.

\- It may seem silly ... but I understand ... possibly because I appreciate the importance of what he is asking me ... .- he ran his tongue over his lips- ... he wanted to make sure he would not do anything to go against them ... he knows the power that we have and are afraid of us ...

Vincent crossed his arms.

\- And what did you answer?

Stuart shrugged.

\- That we are true to ourselves, and if nobody attacks us, we will continue with our life ... that is the only thing we want to do ...

\- What if they ever ask you for help? .- asked Vincent.

\- Well, if you ask us, you could talk ... but it will depend on many factors that we can give it ... I hope we do not get to that, never ...

He turned around while standing in front of the mirror, the others looked at him, without comment. Those decisions could only be made by them.

\- .. and now gentlemen, - gave him- ... let me see how you have been ...

They approached him and looked at each other in the mirror.

\- Well ... We're not wrong .- said Vincent- ... while I was putting it did not have all with me, but now ... I recognize that nothing is wrong ... Yes, a little cold for the low ...

Stuart smiled, walking to the door of his room.

\- Well, you have saved yourself, because normally you wear without underwear ...

Bob, Mark and Vincent looked at each other.

\- You do not wear underwear? .- Mark asked without being able to believe it. It made him cold just to think about it.

Stuart gave them a knowing smile and opened the door.

\- You're not wearing! - exclaimed Vincent totally sure of it.

\- I'm from here ... I'm used ... Are we going? - He asked them to leave.

The three looked at each other.

\- What the hell! .- Bob exclaimed, decided.

Laughing, they took off their underwear and left it in a wicker basket that was hidden behind the door.

Replacing her skirts, and with her head held high, the three left the room, in front of Stuart.

\- Authentic Scots from the north! - He exclaimed smiling as he watched them go by. He closed the door when leaving ...- ... By the way, there are a couple of things that you must take into account, when going without underwear and with skirts ... allow me to inform you, while we go down ...

Catherine left the room, and when she turned around, after closing the door, she came face to face with Rebecca. She can not help but be startled. Her ancestress grabbed her arms, worried. She wore a straight, black and long dress ... the cuffs and the boat neck, highlighted with a strip of cloth not very wide, with small squares in green and blue. Her loose hair fell down her shoulders ...

\- Oh! I'm sorry ... I did not want to scare you ... .- Rebecca apologized but immediately stopped talking.

She looked it up and down.

\- OMG! You're beautiful! ...- She put her hand to her face- ... You remind me so much of myself ... .- sighed- ... but that is already past water.

\- I told Vincent you should wear it, you ...

Rebecca shook her head from side to side.

\- No ... I do not want to wear it ... it does not bring me good memories ... but it does not stop being beautiful and I recognize that Vincent's sister-in-law has done a great job, it seems new ... but, I think you're missing something ... - she took Cat's hand and put it up - ... You are missing these earrings ...

She carried them in her hand and placed them in Cat's. They were silver, in the shape of a teardrop, just the right size to be seen even if you wore your hair loose, and covering the entire tear, had set a garnet stone of the same color than the dress.

\- Duncan gave them to me when we lived in London ... and long ago I thought I had lost them, but a few days ago, going around the exhibition, I saw them ... - a sad smile was drawn on her face - ... I could not believe that they had saved them with everything else ... It was almost, magical, to find them again ...

She took off the earrings that Cat had put on and helped her to put them on.

-They are perfect for that dress ... and for you ...

She watched her for a few seconds grabbing her by the shoulders and then hugged her tightly, kissing her on the cheek.

\- Enjoy the evening, dear ... Enjoy life ... .- he whispered in her ear.

Rebecca separated from her and Cat watched her walk down the hall. She touched the earrings and slowly began to walk towards the stairs, with the feeling that this had been the special farewell of her great aunt.

 **To be continue... :))  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter XXII**

Catherine started down the steps, and as soon as she did, she saw him, waiting for her downstairs.

She was breathless. The black jacket, the vest, the lack of paintings ... the same colors as the rims of Rebecca's dress ... and that white shirt ... It was imposing ... disturbing and sexy ...

She had thought, that the memories of her dream, where they kept away from him, would not let her see him with that clothes without feeling worried ... but no ... she did not feel worried ... She was amazed that this man was all hers, and that she , it was his ... Smiling she saw herself unbuttoning, one of one, the buttons of his white shirt and kissing his bare chest.

Cat had to breathe a couple of times, deeply, to momentarily eliminate those ideas from her head ... but only momentarily. She carefully lifted the skirts of her dress, and started down the steps, avoiding her ankle. It was not time for crutches.

* * *

Vincent, was watching, as, little by little, the imposing hall of Macleod Castle, was filling with guests ... Many of them with suits like his, but with different colors, feeling, by the way, each current of air in his thighs ... when turning, he saw her start down the stairs.

He smiled sighing. It was a vision ... The bodice of the burgundy dress stuck to her slim waist, her loose hair falling over her shoulders, and her face, dazzling ... She wore her skirt with her hands so as not to step on it, as she descended to meet him ... and a radiant smile , every time she looked at him.

He could only think that he was the luckiest man on earth, since that incredible woman had chosen him to be the man with whom to share his life.

When he reached her, he gave her a hand to go down the last steps and she took it.

They stared at each other with a smirk on their lips.

Cat was the first to say something.

\- You are absolutely incredible! ... - exclaimed- ... you should think about getting fouls more often ...

Vincent bit his upper lip, looking at her eyes ... he had barely heard what she had said ... All his senses were focused on his wife's vision.

\- The day I saw you going down another stair ...- he began to say in a deeper voice than usual- ... I thought I was going to faint. I never would have imagined something so precious ... and I thought I would never see it again, but I was wrong. , Mrs. Keller is wonderful

Cat looked at him tenderly and stood on tiptoe

\- Kiss me Vincent ... here and now ...- she said, swollen with sudden passion, after hearing what Vincent had just said.

And he did it, without losing a second, grabbing her face with sweetness, he joined his lips to his ... and he would have continued doing it, but immediately they realized that unfortunately they were not alone, it is more ... They were surrounded by people who did not take their eyes off, seeing such displays of love in public.

Vincent took Cat by the waist, and invited her to walk towards the entrance of the room.

\- You're fantastic too! And you're right, this is incredible ... we found it in Inverness and could not resist ... - she put a face of circumstances and approached Cat to whisper in her ear- ... the only bad thing is that to give volume to the lack I have to take a starched petticoats, which scratch a lot ...

Cat looked down and saw them sticking up the side of her skirt ...

\- They look like ...

Tess nodded.

\- I can assure you…. But you know what is said ...

Cat laughed and they both said the same thing.

\- If you have to suffer ... It suffers ...!

While they were talking about Tess's dress, Jt was teasing Vincent for his "dress" until he told her that he was not wearing anything under the fault ... Jt widened his eyes ... but the conversations ended when they saw who had just entered in the castle, among the guests who were arriving.

-Ian! .- Cat exclaimed leaving Tess and going towards him.

They embraced and Ian filled her with compliments, while looking around.

\- I think we'd better mix with each other ... and enjoy the exhibition ... For now ... - he said winking.

Cat grinned, and nodded.

\- ... for now ...- she repeated in a whisper. He ran his hands down her skirt-. I do not know what this dress has, but it is to wear it ... and my livid shoots ...

Vincent closed his eyes.

\- Cat! - he exclaimed under his breath, tightening his narrow waist - ... do not tell me that ... please ... Do not mention your livid ... you should know that I'm not wearing anything under this skirt ...

Cat turned to look at him with wide eyes.

Vincent shrugged, while a "What !?" whispered out of Cat's mouth ... was the only thing she could say on the subject, because at that moment, Tess and Jt entered the castle.

He wore a black suit with a white shirt and a black and red checked tie ... matching Tess's dress. Cat approached her, hallucinated ... It was incredible, a female version of a kilt scotch ... It was a dress with pleated skirt longer behind than in front, so that they had it on one side in the narrow waist with a wide waist, going up to the irregular heart neckline, going up the side as well and wrapping it around the neck ... All this in a checkered fabric, black and red ... Black knee-high boots, complete the set ...

\- My God! ...- Cat exclaimed leading to her. Tess smiling took a couple of turns about herself, so they could see the whole.

When she stopped, told Cat:

\- I think I should have put something more in line with the situation ... .- He was dressed in black jeans and a jacket of the same color. A burgundy shirt completed the set- ... I did not know what to wear ... -he looked at the four- ... this way ..

Vincent came to him and shook his hand.

\- Do not worry ... it was optional ... No one is going to say anything .. but if you want to join this ...- he touched his plaid skirt- ... just like Stuart can get one ..

Jt came to them, in time to shake his hand and say:

\- I must warn you that you should not wear anything under your skirt ...

Ian opened his eyes, watching as Vincent nodded.

\- No ... I think I'm better like that ... .- looked around .- Mark and my uncle?

Cat was answering, but a few beats on a microphone forced them to shut up. The culprit was Angus, also dressed in a kilt in black and gold, which in the center of the canvas, which covered the exhibition,

\- "What you are going to see is something that belongs to all of us ... They are part of our history and will always be here so that we know where we come from and be the basis on which to sustain our future ... We must learn from the good and the bad, especially so that it does not happen again ...

Enjoy it ... and remember that you can go through the tent to eat and drink ... .- smiled with complicity- ... Whiskey of the good, I can assure you, the organizers, among which I include myself, have not spared ... and by the way We owe you a lot of applause, because what they have done is magnificent ..."

Taking heed of it, all those present broke into loud applause. The men and women behind Angus smiled gratefully.

Two of them approached the fabric, pulled a cord and the fabric fell. The applause continued.

Cat to hear the noise that I could only think that the children would be able to sleep with him ... should have moved away in the same motel, where they were staying Tess and Jt.

Vincent's arm passing her waist made her stop thinking.

\- Let's see how it has been ..

They entered the great room, embraced, with their friends and family, walking behind them.

Remembering Ian's question, Cat looked around, searching for them until she found them, dressed as perfect Scots, with Dana, looking at one of the cabinets with a very old skeleton inside her ...

She took Ian by the arm and indicated Vincent where she was going, she went towards them.

\- You are incredible!

an greeted his uncle with an affectionate hug, and then did the same with Dana. This one was wearing an English red with a strapless neckline and a cape skirt ... she was wearing a short jacket of the same color ... She had been about to wear the same thing as Tess, because they had been joking about it, while they were buying it, but in the end she was not He had dared.

\- Please, Papa! - Cat exclaimed looking at him from top to bottom- ... you have that "costume" movie ... You would not have been born here ... .- approached him -... Vincent told me to take nothing under the skirt…

Dana laughed at that, and looked at Bob sidelong, amused.

Mark joined the group and was greeted with the same jokes as Bob. The two cousins embraced ... making jokes with each other.

When they finished it was Bob who came back to reality.

\- How is Edward? .- he asked.

Cat to hear him, she reproached herself not to have asked for him as soon as he saw his cousin.

Ian tilted his head slightly.

\- It has come out of the coma ... I told you when I call you .. - all nodded- ... but, definitely, it will not be able to walk ...

All bowed their heads.

\- A pity ... - was the only thing Jt could say.

\- Yes it is…

They remained silent for a few seconds.

\- Murray has also come? .- Vincent asked.

Ian became serious again.

\- No ... The special forces lieutenant who helped us, could not survive the wounds and buried him this morning, "almost" with state honors ... I say "almost", because he will be in privacy, but he will go all the curia of the Metropolitan and Scotland Yard ... and even the prime minister ... but all very "in a personal capacity" ...

\- Ya ... come ... that the press does not know ... .- said Cat.

Ian pursed his lips.

\- That's…

At that moment, Angus came to them, with a satisfied smile in his mouth.

\- Do you want me to guide you? ... - he asked. Then he went to Jt -... also took days wanting to ask you a couple of things about your research on the nature of the skeletons that you examined ...

Jt was excited about the possibility of explaining his studies to someone, although now you were paralyzed, but he was very clear that as soon as he returned to NY he would return to the charge ... with that, and with many other things ...

\- So, you come with me? .- Angus asked again.

Everyone nodded and followed Angus to the first exhibits at the entrance to the room, then followed by a clockwise tour.

It was an interesting and fun visit, which was joined by Stuart and Rebecca. Cat immediately noticed how absolutely imposing Stuart was in his formal dress, it was as if it were his natural state to be dressed like that, and she also noticed, that the colors of her skirt were the same as the colors of the Vincent's skirt

It was to be expected, he thought as she pressed her lips together, straining to forget again the dream she had had for months. She looked at her husband at her side, and she got it right away.

Everything was placed with care, starting with the objects of the exhibition, such as lighting, decoration, including in it, large-scale photographs of the cliff cavern frescoes, and explanatory panels ...

Angus told them everything they had learned from each of the pieces, and exchanged information with Jt, who made it clear that he was still investigating the scientific part of the "beasts."

\- No matter how beautiful the mythology that surrounds you ...- he said to Angus, and to everyone else- ... there is a natural explanation for your case ... - he went to one of the oldest skeletons in the room, that it was another, that the one that had belonged to Kurt Windsor- ... possibly a mutation to survive a hostile world ... where fierceness and animal strength would win over an enemy that did not count on them ...

Ian frowned, interested in what Jt was saying.

\- Yes, but how do you explain the physical change?

Jt shrugged.

Jt shrugged.

\- I could not tell you for sure ... but nature has cases of animals that change color, that change body shape, that when they feel attacked they make defensive biological weapons appear ... Why would not be able, a part of human evolution, to get to change in a "bodily" way, to first, scare away their enemies and then fight against them?

Angus smiled satisfied.

\- I'm wishing you send me your conclusions ... - he said -... will have a preferred place here, I guarantee it ... but ...- bowed his head a moment- ... I think I'll personally stay with the mythological explanation ... like me more ...

The guided tour was about to end, approaching one of the showcases that contained objects from the boxes found in the basement of Sam's laboratory, when Bob noticed Cat take his arm and step away from the showcase, where Angus told them. to others, what they had learned from some of the armor.

\- There is one thing that I have not told you ...- he said with a worried expression.

His father looked at her strangely.

-What thing is that? .- He asked. He did not like Cat to leave the group to have to tell him- ... Can not Vincent hear it?

Cat shook her head from side to side.

\- No ... I did not tell him ... still…

\- I see ... - he clicked his tongue- ... then tell me ... what is it?

They stopped walking at a prudent distance from others. Cat took a deep breath and started talking.

\- When we stayed at the hotel, before going to the Consortium ... I had a conversation with Ian ...

Bob pressed his lips tightly, hearing him say that. Cat kept talking.

-It told me that he was with you when you kidnapped Vincent ... and that you had him held in the basement of my house ... in those dungeons ...

Bob lowered his head. He swallowed and nodded.

\- I almost lost Vincent ... ..- his daughter told him loudly-. ... fear, terror ... I cried each and every one of those nights, and then when he came back, it was even worse ... Tory, her fears, her doubts, ... I shot him and almost killed him ...

Bob grabbed her by the shoulders to let her talk.

\- I know, darling ... I know ... you know that I did not know anything about Vincent, I found him ... looking for Gabe ... I just knew he was a beast that was involved with you, I had to do something ... .- he took her hand- ... and that was the perfect place to hold him. Vincent ...

Cat raised her hand and told him to stop talking.

\- You do not have to go into detail, Ian already did ...

\- Catherine ... - he said defeated- ... I was wrong ... and ... I will ask forgiveness every day of my life if necessary, until I get forgiveness ...

His daughter closed her eyes.

\- That's the worst…. It's been a while since I've forgiven you ... but, after knowing everything ... I'm going to close that basement, dump it and make it disappear ... I could not stand going in there ...

Bob moved his head from side to side.

\- You will not do it…

Cat looked at him surprised.

\- Why not?

\- That basement, it's more than a simple basement ... Vincent ... and the people in the tunnels ... You have already entered their world and you will never abandon them ... It can not be closed ...

Cat stared at him, her mouth open. He did not expect his father to say that. It was something she had not thought about ... and she realized that he was right.

\- It is true…. I can not do it ... .- she clicked her tongue and shook her head- ... I do not know why he asked you anything? ... I always lose ... - his daughter stared at him without being able to hide his anger. She hated to agree with him, but she had to do it. She took a deep breath before speaking- ... It's true ... I can not leave them ...

Bob hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.

\- Cat, Cat ... you are a great person ... and I am very lucky that you are my daughter ... .- he took his face in his hands- ... I plan to compensate ... I will be a great babysitter

Cat smiled, resting her head on his chest again.

\- Dad?

\- Yes, Catherine ...

\- Do you think that mama and papa will be proud of what we have done, despite everything that has not gone well?

Bob sighed.

\- I'm sure of it…

Just then Vincent approached her from behind. Cat, immersed in the discussion with her father, had not realized that her friends and Vincent had finished the visit and had left the room.

\- Sorry to take me to my wife, but I think you should come with me ... .- took the Cat's hand, and took it without Bob or her, had time to say something.

Just as they were leaving, Stuart approached him.

\- I have something to talk with you a moment ...- he said-. This afternoon I received a call from NY ...

Bob looked at him strangely.

\- Whose?

\- From Lynn ...

* * *

They passed through the catering tent, while the bagpipes were pulled out with another traditional song, until they reached the door. They went outside and Cat saw that on the bridge that led to the road to town, Tess, Jt, Dana, Ian and Mark, leaning against the worn stone wall, looked up at the sky. Without realizing it, she did the same ... and what she saw left her with her mouth open.

Slowly, holding her husband's hand, she reached the others, observing the spectacle as ecstatic as she was.

In a few minutes Bob approached the meeting, hugging Dana, around the waist, and Stuart to Rebecca, who stood behind the others, standing at the entrance to the tent. I looked at the stars, who looked like never before in the island's sky, and I also looked at Vincent and Cat, who were holding each other, and with their backs to her, they also watched the show, witnessing how they kissed, smiling at each other, that same moment.

She can not help but see herself with Duncan, seeing those same skies many years ago ...

She turned around, grabbing Stuart's hand, staring at those stars. She sighed smiling ... She had loved Duncan a lot, but now, she realized that she loved Stuart, the same, or even more than Duncan ...

\- Do you invite me to good whiskey? .- he asked, kissing him tenderly on the lips.

He smiled sweetly, nodded and took her hand and carried her inside.

They remained, all together, contemplating the incredible sky, until Tess, after sighing with force, told them:

\- I know I'm always a party pooper ... but even if this is wonderful ... do not you think it's time to go home? .- she said putting a pity voice-. I miss you so much NY! Dammit! ...-and added looking at the others- ... does not happen to you the same? .- asked surprised.

Vincent and Jt looked at each other and suddenly the two laughed. Tess had said what everyone was thinking.

Jt grabbed Tess by the shoulders, kissing her on the forehead, while Vincent pressed Cat closer, against him.

\- New York? .- he asked.

She smiled and nodded.

\- NY…

At that moment, they heard the voice of Angus, calling them from the entrance of the tent to go and eat something and drink in honor of all of them.

They did not wait.

They went to the catering table and the drinks table ... while a group of bagpipers began to tune traditional Scottish songs to liven up the meeting.

Vincent, separated a moment from the others, to leave an empty plate on one of the tables, when he saw Stuart alone at the end of the tent, singing one of the songs that the pipers played.

He went to him.

Stuart saw him arrive and smiled.

\- I know you're coming to tell me ... - he said nothing more than Vincent stood by his side.

\- Seriously? - he asked with irony, raising an eyebrow.

\- Yes ... I can see in your head the lights of the Empire State, in all its splendor ...

Vincent laughed.

-I understand.- Stuart continued -. ... it's about time you returned home ... I've done everything in my power to convince you that we are not bad people ... and that we do not want to take away your children ...

Vincent sighed and nodded.

\- I know ... I know what you are ... but there are things that are not easy to forget ...

Stuart knew what he meant.

\- I can not say anything in my defense ... - swallowed - I did what I did and all my life I'll have to live with it ... .- I did not know what else to say, except maybe the truth. He turned and looked intently at Vincent. I did not want to lose you ... you're so special, just like us ... but I guess I've lost you in every way ... I never should have done it ...

Vincent nodded, somewhat embarrassed by Stuart's stare, with no half-truths or half-truths. The look of a father, proud of his son ... the only problem is that he was not his father ...

\- Yes ... you should never have done it ... - he said with great sadness in his voice.

They looked back again, not knowing what else to say, until Stuart added:

\- I hope that one day you can forgive me ...

Vincent closed his eyes.

\- I also.

They stayed for a while without speaking, just side by side, knowing that the farewell was close ... None made a move to leave ...

The music changed to a Scottish ballad that spontaneously people began to dance in pairs, blowing up the skirts of women who had dressed in suits of their ancestors.

Vincent watched Cat look for him until she saw him with Stuart. She smiled and went straight to her cousin so that he would let her dance. Her skirt flew to the beat of the music, just like the others.

\- She is an incredibly beautiful and incredibly intelligent woman ... .- Stuart told him looking at her.

Vincent nodded, while looking at her.

Stuart smiled.

\- I know what you're thinking ...- he said suddenly.

Vincent ducked his head, annoyed, and relieved by the change in conversation. In spite of everything, I did not want one of the last conversations between them to end like this.

-Stuart! I have told you not to get in my mind! - exclaimed without being able to avoid laughing.

\- You scream a lot ... .- he said making it clear, once again- ... your mind is a continuous cry ...

Vincent looked desperate ...

Vincent looked desperate ...

\- I'm going to tell you something, as a farewell gift ... .- said the Scot, pursing his lips- ... There is a place in this castle that has absolute privacy ... and taking into account that the children are with Heather and Evan ... I would take advantage of it ... The lady deserves it ...

\- What place? .- Vincent asked, intrigued.

Stuart smiled funny.

\- I'm going to look for Rebecca ... it's time for us to retire, this lady also deserves it ... - he winked at her, while he slapped her on the shoulder.

-What place?! .- Vincent repeated again wishing to know.

While Stuart was moving away from him, the image of a library full of their history, and the island, was drawn in his mind.

Vincent licked his lips smiling ...

\- Perfect! .. - was the only thing he could say, watching as Stuart from behind, raised his right hand, saying goodbye.

* * *

When all the guests were leaving, Vincent waited patiently for them to say goodbye to their friends, to catch Cat by the waist.

She, only with the thought that her boy was incredibly sexy and, she was not wearing anything under the fault, began to walk quickly towards the interior of the castle, and then to her room ... but Vincent, he did not leave her.

He dragged her to the exhibition room, which was already empty, telling him not to say anything.

He led her to the entrance to the library and, opening the hidden door, led her inside.

When he closed the door behind him, Cat lit the warm ceiling lamps and stared at him.

\- What the hell are we doing here ?! .- asked funny and intrigued at the same time.

Vincent grinning maliciously approached her.

\- Someone told me that it is the most ... private place in the castle ... and that under no circumstances will we be interrupted ...

He took her by the waist and squeezed her gently.

She hung around his neck, understanding very well what she wanted to do there.

\- Do not you think a sacrilege come to here? .- He asked.

Vincent smiled as he pushed her towards the center of the room

\- I do not think so ... we are surrounded by my story and your story ... - he said as he began to kiss her hungrily on the neck - I do not think the ghosts of the past are angry because we are here ... - he passed his tongue through His wife's ear, causing Cat to writhe and choke a laugh. That, caused her tickle- ... declaring our love in his eyes ... perhaps they were the culprits that we are now here ... together ... What better way to thank him ... .. - he said in her ear returning to kiss her neck.

Cat smiled, sighing, looking around.

\- Past, present and future ... together ... We are your present and your future ...

\- If they joined us we should thank them ...

\- Yes ... we must…

Cat moved her head looking for him and he stopped licking her neck, to kiss her.

They opened their mouths immediately. Cat felt Vincent's tongue enter her mouth, looking for his, but she resisted. He pushed her away and began to pass hers, by the perfect lips of her husband. Vincent closed his eyes. It drove him crazy, that she did that ... but Cat did not settle for that. She let go of Vincent's neck and with both hands lifted her skirt. Vincent winced, but was unable to separate from his wife's lips.

Cat took her husband's butt with both hands and with a sudden movement she squeezed it towards her, causing "that" that had been uncovered, to get stuck in her belly ... Vincent had to separate from Cat and bite his lips.

\- Since I've seen you, this has been the only thing I could think about ... - she whispered.

For all answer, Vincent took her tightly from the waist, and little by little he let her fall, until he laid her on the soft carpet of bright colors, green and blue, that covered the entire floor of the room. He placed himself on top of her.

\- ... and this is the only thing I could think about.

He sank back into his mouth and meanwhile, his hand went under the burgundy skirt of Cat, and before she knew it, he tore off her underwear.

Cat took a breath and bent her back when she felt Vincent's hand pressing against her pleasure center.

\- Vincent ... .- She said whispering his name while raising one of the hands above his head, taking the other between them and reaching the erect member of Vincent ...

\- Catherine ... - the name of his wife left his lips, distilling desire at home syllable.

They continued to give each other pleasure and kiss with passionate passion until they felt they needed more ... much more ...

Vincent sat up and pulled Cat's hand away from his prey. He turned her on the floor and with her teeth began to remove the small buttons that closed the back of her dress. Cat pulled her hair back so that she could do better, without opening her eyes and sighing ... some of the buttons ended up on the carpet, due to the speed with which Vincent did the work ...

When she was free of that attachment. Cat began to lower the dress by the shoulders, until it reached her waist, where Vincent ended up pulling her legs, with a noise of starched petticoats, accompanying.

Cat stood in front of him, with a white corset, fastened, at the front with silk ties, to her body. Her tight breasts threatened to escape it.

Vincent lunged for her, a loud guttural sound coming from her throat, but she stopped short.

\- Get on your knees ... - she ordered, doing her the same.

Vincent obeyed her, and she came closer to him, began to remove the buttons of his shirt ... also with his teeth ... while her hands struggling with the skirt closure. Vincent dropped his hands to the sides of his body and threw his head back ...

When all the buttons were jumped, he pulled her back, taking with her, the vest and jacket.

Vincent's chest was naked and a few seconds later, the skirt came loose. Cat sent it away from them, bringing her mouth to Vincent's powerful chest and beginning to kiss and lick it, while his hand again took hold of his member.

She noticed it incredibly big, hard and wet.

-Cat ... .- he said, barely able to talk- ... I do not want to end up like that ... please ...

Cat smiled and lay back on the carpet again. She opened her legs to him ...

\- Then ... come ... .- she touched the ties of the bodice- ... take this away from me ...

Vincent lay on top of her, between her legs.

He pulled Cat's hand away from the ties of the corset.

\- No ... I do not want to remove it ... -he stared at her breasts, with a fiery look- ... you can not be sexier ...

\- Oh ... Vincent! .- exclaimed she, feeling that all her interior melted- ... already ! .. Please ... I need you ! ... Inside me ! ...- she begged.

Her husband rested his hands on the floor, while his whole body was placed on top of her and his member made its way, inside her hot and also, wet inside.

Cat received him with a moan and a hunch. Her breasts forced by the corset, were about to leave, revealing part of the areola of her nipples.

Vincent buried his head in them, running his tongue from one to another ... while Cat, lifted her legs, placing them around her hips ... her heels hitting the powerful buttocks of her disturbing husband ... that led her to go crazy with passion ...

She dug her nails into Vincent's back causing him to start moving more abruptly and faster.

\- Yes! .- Cat exclaimed, feeling how her entire being reacted to Vincent's movements inside her ... Yes! .. SO! ... Strong! ... STRONGER! .- she demanded, sitting up and holding her buttocks hard, until nailing her nails,, making penetrate her, with more strength and more speed.

Vincent followed with the force that she asked him for the incredible rhythm of Cat's hips, sinking his tongue into her mouth that opened with desperation to him ... The lace edges of his wife's bodice brushed her nipples, each time their rhythmic and frantic movements brought them together ...

Cat felt pleasure take hold of her, little by little, from the outside in ... until it was a gale that took her ahead ... She stopped kissing him, and grabbed Vincent's neck tightly, while her buttocks they lifted off the ground, leaning on their legs ... and she increased the rhythm of her movements even more, around Vincent's member ...

The shock wave of the orgasm made her moan ... made her scream ... but she still wanted more ... As the intensity of one diminished ... another began ...

She kept moving convulsively, not wanting to stop feeling what was taking her, until she heard Vincent, with powerful and abrupt movements, joined her moans and with a cry of deep pleasure, tensed the muscles of her back and moved with fast and choppy spasms ...

Both, one in front of the other, with their mouths open and their eyes open, enjoyed the pleasure they felt ...

Cat, little by little, felt that everything was happening ... and with the muscles destroyed by the effort and the convulsions ... she dropped on the carpet. Vincent left her, with deep regret, and lay down beside her ... Still excited and breathing altered ... he picked up his kilt and extended it, over the two ...

Cat closed her eyes, running her tongue over her lips ...

-It has been incredible! .- she managed to say.

Vincent nodded.

\- It has been ... .- He fixed his eyes on the decorated ceiling- ... I do not know ... but I could only think about being inside you ... and that you touched me ... and seeing you and hearing you scream ...

Cat turned to look at him.

\- I think I've had three or four ... I do not know ... they were so continuous ...

Vincent smiled.

\- Four ... I've noticed all of them ... your vagina contracts abruptly when you're going to have one ... then it expands and contracts many times until it ends ... and yours today, almost do not end ...

\- Yessss ... ..- she said, covering herself with her wool skirt- ... they almost do not finish ... And you what about?

Vincent grinned and turned around, leaning his shoulder on the carpet.

\- Great ... but I always want more with you ... always ... and I do not know what that dress has ... but it still upsets me more than seeing you dressed in it ... It reminded me of the time we made love in Rebecca's house, when we went to see her , that night…

Cat remembered that meeting and nodded.

\- I think I remember that you also ripped off my underwear ... - Vincent nodded -. On the other hand it reminded me more when you thought I had died ... when Gabe gave me the serum ...

Vincent opened his eyes wide. That had consequences in the form of two children ... special ...

Cat could not help but laugh when she saw her husband's face.

-OH! Do not worry! This time, everything is controlled ...

Vincent sighed and Cat continued laughing.

Vincent, when he relaxed from the momentary fright, noticed that his wife's cheeks had a deep crimson color and her precious green eyes shone. She was beautiful ... fresh and natural, like an apple freshly picked from the tree.

\- I think that has altered my skirt a lot ... .- she said, returning to the previous conversation, looking at him mischievously -. We should take it home.

Vincent pursed his lips.

\- I do not think we can ... it was Erik's ...

Cat made a face to understand.

\- Ya ... Stuart has lent it to you.

-Exactly ... and I hope, for our own good, that we have not done anything irremediable, with our passionate outburst ...

Cat cocked her head.

\- Well, Heather, always carry with her, needle and thread ...

Vincent burst out laughing, fell back on the carpet, pulling Cat to him. He put his arm behind her, while Cat rested her head on his chest. Slowly he stroked her back, while Cat caressed his chest.

\- Really, are you ready to go? .- she asked.

Vincent nodded.

\- Yes ... it is time for us to return to our lives .. and for our children to know their home ... - he said, although Cat noticed a sadness in his voice. She did not want to go deeper into it.

Catherine sighed, looking around.

\- I admit that I will miss all this ... I got used to going down here, and spending entire afternoons reading ...

\- You can always ask Angus to send you the digital files ...

Cat nodded.

\- Possibly I do ... there are still many stories that I want to read ...

They remained silent with their eyes closed for a few minutes until Cat opened them and sat up:

\- I think we should go ... I'd like to go for the little ones and take them to the room with us ...

Vincent took her by the waist and before he knew it he was back on top of her.

\- They do not need us ... they're fine ... and if they ask ... we'll say we've gone for a walk around ...

Cat laughed, sliding her hands over Vincent's soft buttocks again.

\- Walking? I doubt very much that they believe it ..

\- Yes ... .- Vincent licked his lips -... I think now I'm going to take away those ties ... .- he said in a whisper- ... I want to eat what's underneath ...

Cat laughed enchanted, watching as Vincent pulled with the teeth of the first of the ties and unmade it.

* * *

Two days after the opening of the exhibition, the pier from where the ferry left for Mallaigh was free of fog, a highly strange thing.

The desire to return home had materialized quickly, and with the help of Angus and Stuart, they had gotten plane tickets from Edinburgh to fly to NY, with a brief stop in Dublin.

They had arranged for rental cars, to be dropped off at the airport, and they would be waiting for them in Mallaigh.

Angus and Rebecca had gone to see them off and everything was hugs and kisses ... although everyone knew that someone was missing.

Ian and Mark began to pack their bags on the ferry, leaving them in the room where they could sit during the trip.

Cat pushed the children's car, approached Rebecca and hugged her tightly.

When she turned away, her ancestress looked into her eyes and sighed:

\- Stuart ... has not dared to come ... .- swallowed, while she grabbed her hands- ... There's something I wanted to tell you before you leave ... .- Cat noticed that she was trying not to cry.- ... Both you and I have been touched by fate. That unconditional love we feel for our beasts, is what has caused the curse to break ... We have seen their interior and what they really are and we love them despite everything and everyone ...- Cat nodded without saying anything- . I started this and you finished it ... - she smiled looking at the children -.  
In the moment ... .- she continued -. ... I knew you were pregnant, I knew you had a girl inside you ... and I'm sure it will be a warrior like the old days ... with a warrior mother and a distant ancestor, warrior ..- both laughed, preventing the tears, fall down her cheeks ... and believe me ... if I tell you that that girl, and that child, they will return to this island to seek their destiny. You must prepare them for this ... and you must feel that doing so is an obligation to the destiny that led, that everything is aligned so that you end up together ... please, never forget what they are ...

\- We could not, even if we wanted ...- she said. She took a deep breath- ... and I do not think we have any other choice than to do it ...

Rebecca nodded.

\- I'll write you every month .- added Rebecca - ... and no matter how hard Vincent tries ... .- smiled with malice- ... we will be waiting for you ...

She returned to hug Cat, and without this could say anything, kissed the children on the forehead and was saying goodbye to others, especially the other members of her family.

\- I'll write you every month .- added Rebecca - ... and no matter how hard Vincent tries ... .- smiled with malice- ... we will be waiting for you ...

She returned to hug Cat, and without this could say anything, kissed the children on the forehead and was saying goodbye to others, especially the other members of his family.

The last one he hugged was Vincent. Cat saw something said to her, but she could not hear it, because she was already on the ferry behind Jt and Tess, and Evan and Heather, carrying the children's car.

Vincent moved his head from side to side, before separating from Rebecca, with a disguised gesture of disgust. He met Cat, and delicately, took her hands off the car and after kissing her, he offered to push it. He did not say anything more ... He turned and said goodbye to Rebecca and Angus who were standing on the dock, where they were, until the ferry left in the sea.

They stayed inside during the undocking operations, but as soon as they started sailing, Vincent left and went aft.

He stood, on the deck of the ship, watching the island slowly move away. Cat saw him and went behind him, leaving the children in the care of others.

She stood beside him and took his hand.

\- He is there…. - he said without looking at her - ... I guess in one of the windows of the castle, watching how we are going ... From here I can feel what he thinks ... and see what he sees ... for the last time ... - a mixture of sadness and relief , it was guessed in his voice.

\- Rebecca told me she did not want to go down to say goodbye ..- Cat said.

Vincent nodded.

\- He told me the same thing ... and that she knows we will return ... ..- she said without stopping looking towards the island.

Cat just looked at him without saying anything.

They remained for a long time, there, standing, feeling the drops of sea water, that the ship's sailing, scattered on the deck.

The green island, surrounded by the blue of the sea, and the blue of the storm that was approaching, was the last vision, that they always kept of that special passage in their lives ... and a longing, of which neither of them, could be detached .

* * *

 **New York, tunnels**

When the people in the tunnels wanted to celebrate something, the right place to do it was a large stone room full of candelabra, whose hundreds of candles shone like stars, framing a huge oak table, with as many chairs as there are attendants had

They returned. Everybody. Including the two precious babies.

The danger was over and life had to return to normal.

Although it was also true, for some of the people who waited, things would never be normal again ...

Neither Lynn nor Emily could ever forget what they had experienced in recent months, including, of course, the being that lived in Lynn's guts ... and what they could never forget either, was that they had discovered, what was happening, daily, under her feet.

The two had talked a lot about their future after hearing the news, that through Devin, they came from outside. They were free to leave and restart their lives. Emily had a place to go, but Lynn ...

Everyone assumed that the best decision would be to stay in the tunnels ... It seemed, by her first reactions, that she had found a place she could call home, but since then, many things had changed. The eruption of Ethan and her pregnancy had upset everything, not forgetting his situation with respect to Vincent.

Since his return, he had been distant. Educated, respectful, and even affable with her ... but distant ... and she had noticed.

Emily had observed how they constantly looked for each other in the common places where they coincided and as when their eyes met, they both hid. There was a wall between the two, which none believed capable of tearing down ... Lynn had told him the story of Cathy, Cat's cousin, and how it ended up being Vincent's great love and Jacob's mother. A love that she could never match ...

Two days earlier, he had found Lynn in one of the entrances to Central Park with a mobile phone in his hand. She had left to put order in her work and in her house, but still wanted to return there, to spend the night, until Vincent, Cat ... and Mark, come back. Aaron had already returned from L.A. but, Emily had asked him to stay at the house of a co-worker for now.

Seeing her arrive, Lynn waited for her. There was no one at that time in the park and they did not have to fear, that someone would see them enter the tunnels of the sewage network, and never see them coming out again.

Lynn had kept the phone as soon as she entered and closed the gate, and as they headed inside, it was told to Emily, whom she had called.

\- I've been thinking a lot these past few days ...

\- About? .- Emily had asked him intuiting that this conversation was important.

\- About my life from now on ... I can not help feeling a certain envy of you ... You can go back to a life but I ...

\- Here you have a life, Lynn ...- Emily said quickly- ... You can start from scratch ... and think about going out little by little from here ... start from scratch I think, it's always good ...

They approached the stairs, which brought them near the great common room.

\- I just called Stuart ...-Lynn told him suddenly- ... I think it's best that I go with them ...

Emily stopped walking, automatically.

\- With them? .- she asked amazed - .. Why ?!

Lynn stood beside him.

\- I could not wait any longer and one of Devin's friends, a doctor, did me a test a few days ago ... It's a girl ...- she said smiling.

Emily smiled too.

\- Girl…. - she repeated, thoughtful.

They had told him what that meant, coming from two hybrids. The same thing that had been for Cat and Vincent- ...

\- And that's why you want to go there? .- Emily asked.

Lynn walked back to the stairs. When she got to them, she stopped.

\- Not only because of that ... There they know what I am and they know how to treat this ... and my daughter will be in a place where they understand her perfectly and where they accept her without any problem ... I think I have to do it for her and for me ... I will miss all this ... .- She looked around -. ... I know ... you do not have to tell me, but I think it's the best. Stuart has assured me that there is no problem ... it is more, he says, that he has the perfect job for me ... - she smiled openly when saying it - ... I suppose it will be in a restaurant ... and Rebecca is eager to participate in the birth of the girl ... She says that she was very sorry to miss the one of Cat and Vincent's children ...

Emily took a breath, after hearing him.

\- And Vincent? - Emily asked.

Lynn ducked her head.

\- I'm not up to Cathy ... - said a barely a whisper- ... also, someone made me realize that I do not want to share him with a ghost ...

Emily hugged her.

\- It's your decision Lynn, and it seems perfect ... You've lived a hell and you have all the right of the world to be happy ... and to be truly loved ...

They started down the stairs.

\- Also, I'm sure you end up having a visit ...- Emily continued, thinking about her brother-in-law ... As much as Vincent tries to separate himself from them ... deep down he's sentimental ... - continued Emily. By the way ... ..- stood on one of the steps -... have you already thought about the name of the girl?

Lynn smiled and nodded.

\- I had it easy ... It will be called Heather, because without her I would never have left ... and the second name, Catherine ... I can not explain the reasons because they would be long and possibly difficult to understand ... but I think the fundamental thing is which is the name of two great women, two strong women who knew how to love above all and against everything ... Demons! ... and now that I think about it, Heather is also ... I think about it when I see her ...

Emily nodded, amused.

\- They will love it, sure ...

That conversation came to her mind now, that she saw Lynn enter the bright room and her eyes go straight to Vincent.

"It was going to be hard to leave it" ... thought.

At that moment the voices increased in volume. Someone was approaching.

He got up from his chair and immediately saw Vincent appear and a beautiful woman beside him, with two children in their arms. It had to be Catherine ... Bob, Dana, JT, Tess and Evan also came in ... Samuel and Devin were behind them.

Everyone welcomed them and greeted them. Vincent went to them and hugged them. Lynn did the same.

She remained a little apart waiting for her moment, unable to avoid the nerves that devoured her inside.

Vincent saw her and made his way to her.

\- Emily, as I'm glad to see you! .- He said hugging her as best he could-. This is Vanessa .- He taught the girl.

Emily looked at her excitedly. Vanessa was almost two months old and was looking with evident interest at everything that was happening around her.

-Oh! It's beautiful ... and it's just like you ...- she said excitedly, hitting him on the shoulder.

-Yes ... they all say ... but she has Catherine's eyes. - he clarified.

Then Cat came to them.

\- I suppose you're Emily? .- she asked and without waiting for an answer hugged her. I'm Cat ... and this is Michael ...

She was speechless before Cat's embrace. The first impression she got from her was that she would like her, although she was surprised because she expected someone who looked more like Mark.

She directed her gaze towards Michael. Like his sister, he was the living image of Vincent ... with Cat's eyes.

A voice beside her made her raise the child's head.

\- We have some handsome nephews, right?

Emily found Mark's incredible dark blue eyes on her. Vincent without saying anything, took Cat by the arm and the two, smiling, moved away from the couple.

Mark placed himself in front of her.

\- You're back ...- Emily said, trying not to choke.

\- Yes, you told me that when this was over you would take me to that great pub, which is near your house ... and that I could not miss it.

Emily smiled. She had promised him, when they were still hiding in the house of Mark's father.

\- I will take you…

Mark, still looking at her, came closer to her. The rest of the world disappeared around him.

\- You also told me that I would have to do something else when I came back ...

Emily swallowed. He was inches from her.

\- You mean, you had to give me a kiss ...

He did not let her finish. He hugged her tightly and kissed her. Emily clung to him, just like the day he left and gave him that kiss of recognition ... and goodbye ... but this time, it was very different ... it was a reunion kiss, without fears and without complexes ... full of tenderness and passion to come ... They both felt it was a kiss that promised a future ... and they sank into it.

* * *

She did not have many things, so packing was the simplest thing. Heather had brought everything she had in her apartment that she had not yet taken to the tunnels. She felt a twinge of longing to see him.

When they moved there, she was beginning to have illusions of a new life. Starting from scratch has something good, as Emily had told you, and it's because there's room for hope ... Hope for something new and fantastic just around the corner ... She smiled ... Of course, something fantastic and unimaginable, it had been waiting for her, just around the corner.

She closed the suitcase and left it at the entrance to the stone room. In the morning, Bob would go look for her and they would leave there ... maybe not to return ... but before, she had to do something.

She took a breath, put on her woolen jacket, over the nightgown she had worn the day they captured Ethan, and decided, she left, in the only possible direction.

She arrived at the entrance to Vincent's room and stood there. She told herself that the decision was made ... regardless of what happened that night.

She came in even though there was only one candle lit and Vincent was already sleeping. His naked torso, covered with a light quilt, glimpsed in the shadows.

She sat on the bed and stayed a few seconds looking at him, at the weak candle ... the time, that he was slow to wake up. When he saw her at his side, he was surprised and immediately sat down.

He was going to make up and get up but she stopped him. She took it delicately from his powerful forearm.

\- No ... quiet ... do not get up ... Just ...- she ducked her head in embarrassment as she spoke- ... I just wanted to say goodbye ...

Vincent felt the touch of her soft hand on his arm and closed his eyes. He could not stay away from it any longer ... He took her face with his huge hands and lifted it up.

\- Lynn ... I do not want you to leave ... - he said looking her in the eyes ..- ... I know I've been very distant in the last days ... since I came back but, you have to understand that this is very hard for me ... To hurt someone again, the way I did it with John ...

\- You do not have to give me explanations ... - she said seeing what to him, it hurt to say that.

\- I have to do it ... I do not want you to think you're guilty of how I feel ... for killing Ethan ... My problem is that I can not stand seeing myself as a monster that can do so much damage ... My soul is not like that ...- When he said that, he touched the place on his chest where his heart lodged ... -. I am the opposite of what I can do ... and that torments me in such a way that it breaks me inside ...

Lynn ran her hand down his cheek.

\- You must not torment ... everyone who loves you knows what is inside you ... .- swallowed-. ...We also know what is inside you ... and it's wonderful ... and your eyes say it constantly ... You're all wonderful ... - they traced his face with his eyes-. ...you're beautiful in every way ...

Vincent took her hand and kissed it.

\- I never wanted you to see me like this ...

\- You saved my life ... If Ethan had taken me with him ... I do not know what I would have been able to do ... My daughter could not be his ... .- she touched the incipient curve of her belly- ... you saved us both…

\- Then, why are you leaving? .- The appeal was evident in his voice.

Lynn, in reply, turned his head and stared at the photograph of Cathy, wich was in the room.

\- I could never replace her ... - she looked at him again ... - when you were in the tunnels ... I wanted to go look for you, but someone told me, that only Cathy could get you out of there ... any other would not be welcome ...

Vincent did not answer. Lynn kept talking.

\- I can not live with her shadow ... and you can not live without her ... She was, is and will be your great love, and your heart is unable to deceive me ... if I stay with you, you will not be happy ... because you can not love both at the same time, without feeling that you're cheating us ... Besides, you owe it to your people and I owe it to my daughter, and I'm sure it will not bring you more than complications ... I'll go to the island with them, maybe looking for my own destiny...

Vincent took his hands. Lynn saw that her eyes were shining ...

\- Lynn ... - He said his name with regret.

She covered his mouth with one finger.

\- Do not say anything, it's not necessary ... you know I'm right ...

He nodded slowly, expelling the air from his lungs.

Lynn moved on the bed moving closer to him, putting her hand back on his cheek.

\- ... but tonight, despite everything, it will be ours ... - she whispered to him, and little by little, she put her mouth to his and kissed him ... He returned the kiss, eager.

She then got up, took off her wool jacket and let go of her blond mane that she was holding in a ponytail.

She pushed the sheets off the bed and dropped the nightgown that covered her, while Vincent, hypnotized, could not stop looking at her.

Finally, she turned to the table, blew out the candle and went to bed ... with him.

 **To be continue...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter XXIII**

 **Police Station 125, three weeks later ... Noon ...**

\- How strange is it to do such everyday things ...- Tess said, as she got up from her table in the police station, to go and get a cup of coffee. Cat got up immediately and accompanied her.

\- The same thing happened to me ... but after everything that has happened to us ... being at home with my children and doing everyday things relaxes me a lot ... While you are doing them automatically, you do not think ... and that's great ... - she said to her partner, rolling her eyes.

They arrived at the small resting room and each one took her cup while talking.

\- How are the children adapted to the nursery?

Cat shook her head from side to side.

\- Well ... but they are very small ... we still can not say they are ... traumatized ... Anyway, today, I left them with Heather ...- Tess was going to ask her why, but Cat kept talking while she was throwing a little of sugar in her of her black coffee- ... I hope my father and Dana come back soon. They wanted to leave Lynn installed there ... It's going to be a change for her ... - she shrugged her shoulders ... ... another one ... but I think she'll adapt, thank God she has the facility for it.- she took a sip in her coffee, while she waited for Tess to serve her coffee.

\- How is your father? .- Tess asked, pouring some warm milk into her coffee-. He has been there for a long time ... -she wrinkled her nose-.. I get the impression that he wants to be with his English family.

Cat smiled and nodded.

\- Yes ... I think so ... I suppose they went through London before returning ... but ... -he gave a brief sip of coffee- ... I do not think he was very long ... He promised to babysit me ... and besides, he wants to build a house in the same place where the one that burned was, but I do not know if he will ...

Tess looked at her in surprise.

\- It has to be very expensive ... .- she said, nodding.

\- Well, that would not be a big problem now that you have re-granted the right to enjoy your pension, and that by what you see ... the profit of certain "gems", will also come here.

\- Seriously?

Cat tilted her head and nodded. She took a small sip of her coffee.

\- That's right ... Stuart told him and dad called me to tell me. Lynn and her daughter are also included ... and we, of course ... but Vincent has not been very funny ... - Sheshrugged, while Tess looked at her amused.

\- This Vincent! ... .- exclaimed Tess - ... but, on the one hand I recognize that it is understandable ... There are things that are difficult to overcome ... and may, that he take it, as an interference in his life.

Cat nodded, sighing, but said nothing more.

When Tess finished making coffee, both went to their table.

In the week that had passed since they had returned to work, they already had two cases and a lot of bureaucratic work.

As soon as she arrived from the island, Cat was very clear that she had to go back to work as soon as possible. In theory, her maternal leave was over a long time ago, but her special circumstances had made the decision exclusively her own.

Ward was happy to see them together again, although Cat noticed that he was going to miss Mark's efficiency.

\- We tried to convince his brother again to stay with us permanently, but ... - he told them at their first meeting, shaking his head from side to side, visibly upset - we could not. He was a few days ago, just give me the final report of the case of the young people who died in the docks ... .-the case of Ethan and the Consortium. The case they created to divert attention- ... He says he owes his partner to stay at the FBI ... but I think the fund likes it better than this ... anyway ... A pity ...- then he had smiled from ear to ear -... but, anyway, I have them to you ...

Since then, the contemplations were over and they had returned to work with all the consequences.

They sat at their tables and Tess took the report of the last case that had arrived early in the morning. It was just over an hour since they had returned from the crime scene.

\- Of course they were mad at him ... .- Tess said to Cat while looking at the photos. Brett Kernick had been stabbed to death, specifically by 17 stabs, which had destroyed him. He was a famous writer of novels, who had made gold, with a series that mixed mystery and fantasy, with some touches of passionate romance - do not tell me that when you see it, it does not remind you of Agatha's novel Christie, Murder in the Orient Express? ... .- she put voice from beyond the grave as she spoke.

Cat smiled, wrinkling her nose.

\- Do not be bad ... Poor man! ... .- Cat reproached her, more jokingly than seriously- ... Has the coroner already said anything? .- He asked, looking in the papers he had on the table, the name of one of the witnesses.

Tess shook her head from side to side.

\- No ... not yet ... but the captain told him that he wanted it today ...

\- Well ... then I think we should go talk to someone who knew him ... his neighbors have not contributed much ...-Cat found the paper where he had the names of some of them pointed- Megan Parks, lives on the floor below the victim says that she heard constant noises throughout the day ... and saw a lot of people moving up and down ... .- she said reading the report.

Tess got up from the table, with the report in her hand.

\- What was I saying? ... Orient Express ... .- the mysterious voice returned.

Cat took note of the address before following her partner.

\- Tess, let's be serious! .- moved her head from one side to another.-. Let's see ... Your editorial is on Houston Street ... I think you should ...

Cat was going to keep talking ... but at that moment she saw that Director Reagan, wearing a black leather case, was entering the police station. Everyone stared at him, as he approached Tess and Cat, determined.

He held out his hand with a frank smile on his face and they shook it.

\- I'm glad to see you again ... I had not had time to say hello since they came back ... How are they?

-Well ... everything is going back to normal ... .- said Tess.

\- I'm glad…. His leg, Cat? ...

\- It's already recovered ... ..- she replied slightly intrigued to see him there.

\- And his wounds? .- he asked Tess, interested.

Tess made a dismissive gesture. The wounds of London had long since been forgotten and his hand was still recovering, but still keeping her escapes to shoot, in the shooting room of the police station.

\- It was nothing ... it could have been much, much worse ...

He nodded.

The two policemen stood, leaning on their tables, while crossing their arms at the same time.

\- How's everything? .- Cat asked him.

\- Well ... .- the director cocked his head, took a breath and looked at Cat .-. ... Your family is taking care of finding other places where the tentacles of the Consortium had arrived ... Both in Europe, and in Canada ... specifically in Toronto ... The material that Owen Manderly sent, is being very important ... Here we are interrogating the accomplices and trying to understand how far human selfishness can go ...

\- And with the hybrids? .- Tess had always been very worried about this. She did not believe that everyone had disappeared.

Frank took his time before speaking.

\- The bodies are being removed ... nothing can be left ...

Both nodded.

\- Do you know that Samuel has gone to Skye? - Cat asked him.

\- Yes, he came to see us before leaving ... It was very helpful to finish them off ...- He shrugged and shook his head from side to side-. I told him it was not necessary ... Sometimes, I get the impression, that we are locking them there ... .- he said thoughtfully - ... ... Lynn, Samuel ... .- he clicked his tongue- ... but well, they decide ...

\- Exactly, they are the ones who decide ... I understand that after what has happened, and knowing what it is, do not want to stay here ...- said Cat-. He will not be able to hide himself eternally and whoever knows could erroneously judge him or even fear him ...

Frank and Tess nodded regretfully.

\- Maybe if they had a relationship here, as it happens with Evan and Vincent ... ... - added Tess.

\- Yes ... maybe ... - Frank sighed- ... but well, I came to see their Captain. There's news at City Hall about funding, and I need to talk to him ... but before ... - he put the black briefcase that was on Cat's desk- ... These are the files that were in my office ... in my safe ... - Cat opened her mouth surprised. She knew what they were, the records of the "special" cases that Catherine Chandler took during her work in the prosecution, and of all that was known about the people in the tunnels. For all these years they had been stored in the safe of the NYPD director, and they had been part of what a director told him, confidentially, to his successor. I can not let this fall into the hands I should not .. .- tilted his head -. All this has taught me that you can not trust almost anyone ... Do with it what you want ... and tell them, please, be careful ...

Frank continued talking, changing the subject.

\- And I also have something for Vincent ... Although everything related to him, and with all of you, has been erased and will not appear in the final report, there are very important people who know who you are ... and that maybe, at some point, you can be dangerous… Be careful ... I know I can not ask you to be always alert, because you have the right to live your life, but ...

He left the sentence unfinished, although he did not have to.

\- Do not worry…. We know how things are ... Cat said with confidence.

Frank nodded, a little more calmly. Mistrust had settled forever within him.

\- Okay ... now if you excuse me, I'll see your boss ... .- returned to reach out and then, up the stairs to the office of Captain Ward.

Both saw him enter and at the same time, they got up from the table.

\- Well, we're leaving? .- Tess said grabbing her jacket.

Cat nodded and put on hers.

They went outside and when they were about to get to the car, Cat asked:

\- Would you mind going to interview the witness ... I have to go through Heather's house ... I'm going to pick up the children ...

Her friend looked at her frowning, surprised as she got into the Mustang, sat down and put on her belt.

\- And why is that? ... Where do you have to go with the children? ... Last week you told me that you had already finished with the doctors for a while ...

Cat started the car.

\- Yes ... everything that is done in the first two months is already done ... and they are growing well ... .- Cat He left the place where he had parked and got into the traffic of the big apple.

\- So, where are you going with the kids?

\- I'm going to see Angela ...

Tess looked at her with a wicked smile. She knew very well that what Angela was causing in her friend.

\- Seriously? - she asked amazed.

Cat nodded, accelerating to pass a semaphore in amber.

\- I think I owe it to her ... Vincent has not told me, about her, anything since we've come and I like that, I will not deny it, although I know they have spoken ... .- Cat gave the left turn signal to change lanes and enter Broadway in the direction of Houston-. She has had a lot to see when this was over ... and I think she'll like to meet the little ones ... Besides, Houston gets me on the way to go to Elisabeth Street ...

Tess nodded. It seemed good to him. It was fair that they talked a little about what had happened.

\- Do not worry, I'll go to the Editorial and I'll see what I can get ... Then I'll take a walk around, to see if anyone knows something or has seen something ...

A few minutes later, they arrived in Houston, at the portal of the house where the Editorial was located. Tess got out of the car, closed the door and took out a notebook from the pocket of her jacket ... She leaned against the frame of the lowered window, on her side of the car.

\- Call me when you're free, like I'm still around here ...

Cat nodded. She said goodbye to Tess with a gesture and accelerated again, walking to the flat her sister shared with Evan, since they had returned from the island, on Elizabeth Street.

* * *

She arrived at the Baker with the children, and immediately indicated to her, the security of the entrance, that Miss Baker was meeting in the basement laboratory with Evan and with Jt.

Because of what her friends and her sister had told him, angela had stopped traveling for a while. She was determined to change the orientation of her business towards renewable energies and the general defense of the environment, and for that, she believed that she should take the reins of the company and not leave it in the hands of her managers ... but besides that, she had taken very seriously what Jt, Evan and Heather were doing in the basement: Study and work with the genes of the bersekers ... But they were creating great ethical dilemmas that were trying to solve, talking and discussing a lot, that's why Angela had now Two offices in NY, one as usual, and another, on the top floor of the hospital itself.

When Cat entered the large room that was the laboratory with the twins in her arms, she found all three of them in one of those discussions.

They stopped talking as soon as she greeted them from the door.

\- Can I pass? ... I need to leave them somewhere ... Each time they weigh more, in addition, they do not stop moving ... .- she asked them with the effort reflected in her face to carry both of them.

Jt and Evan got up from their chairs and went towards her. Angela got up, but did not move. She wore a dark blue executive business suit and high-heeled shoes in the same color. Her hair was gathered in a high bun, revealing her face, which, although the effects of stopping the Baker treatments were evident, was still that of a very beautiful woman.

Each of her friends took a child, while Cat came and left the bag with everything you need to care for babies, on one of the tables.

\- Sorry for being heavy ... but have not you thought of putting an elevator from the store? ... .- suggested- ... Now that I'm a mother and I carry a cart, by the way, double ... I understand, more if possible, the importance of remove obstacles ...

Evan, with Vanessa in his arms, turned to her amused.

\- And you have thought about entering the hospital? ... There, you have a spacious elevator that drops you here ... with the double car ...

Cat noticed the sarcasm in Evan's voice.

Catsuspiro looked at him with the face of few friends.

\- I do not like to go there, it brings me very bad memories ... .- she said annoyed.

Jt stopped making Michael laugh, to look at Cat who had sat on one of the sidewalks.

\- And to what do we owe the honor of your visit? .- he said sarcastically.

Evan nodded.

\- This morning I left Heather preparing everything for when you brought them ... I thought you were going to leave until the afternoon ... .- he said, looking at Cat.

She tilted her head, pursing her lips.

\- I left them because I wanted to come here with them ... today ... - Cat turned to look at the heiress Baker, who remained silent without being able to remove eyelash from the children- ... I wanted Angela to know them ...

She turned her neck sharply to look at her, surprised by what Cat had just said.

\- Me? .- she asked, unable to believe it.

Cat got up and approached her, smiling.

\- Yes, you ...

\- But Cat, you did not have to do it! ... Mark and Vincent, they sent me a few pictures of them ...

\- But it's better to see them really ... .- Cat added smiling.

Cat gestured to Evan and Jt to come closer. She had Angela seated in one of the chairs and told them to leave the children in her arms.

The protests of an Angela, very hurried, for the clumsy that she felt before that situation, did not appear effect. To which she realized, she was holding them.

Cat picked up another chair and sat next to him. Afterwards, she threw two glances at her friends who came to say: "Get away" ...

Both without saying anything, nodded, and left the room.

When they were alone, Cat cleared her throat ready for what she had come to say, while Angela looked at the children, smiling.

\- I think I should thank you for many things ... .- she began saying- ... and until now, I have not felt able to do it ... ..- took Michael in her arms and left Vanessa with Angela. It was difficult to hold with the two in arms. Angela thanked him.

\- It is true that both weigh a lot ... How do you do it? .- Angela asked with a shy smile.

Cat shrugged.

\- I dont know…. I guess you do not have another ... Although anyway, I can not complain ... Heather helps me as much as she can, and Dana and my father, too ... I'm looking forward to returning from Scotland to leave Lynn ... Have they told you, right?

Angela nodded.

\- And Vincent? Also help? .- he asked before she realized what he was doing. Well, I know so ... I did not mean ...

Cat sighed shaking her head from side to side.

\- Do not worry ... He is as aware of the children as I am ... but when we came back, they were waiting for him with open arms in the hospital ... He had been unemployed for many weeks, justified by Frank Reagan, who told his bosses that he was cooperating with the police, but even so, they have not taken pity on him ... I can assure you that I have barely seen him in the last three days ... but hey, it's not all his fault ... Tess and I are now with a complicated case that I think that will take away a lot of sleep ...

Angela cocked her head slightly.

\- Blessed normality, right?

Cat laughed.

\- Yes ... blessed ... .- she licked her lips -. Let me continue with what I wanted to tell you ...

Angela nodded, while trying to cradle Vanessa, who for some strange reason for her, began to protest subtly.

\- You know perfectly well that I have not taken very well that fixation you have for my husband ... and it's not that I do not trust him ...- Cat said-. Is not that….

Angela interrupted her.

\- I swear, you have no reason for it ... - she said very seriously.

Cat moved her hand dismissing her own comment.

\- Yes, I know ... but for a while, which coincided with the moments after childbirth, certain insecurity grew a lot inside me ... and I did not see very well, you helped us ... I was sure you did it just for him ... to be able to win him ...

\- No ... Cat, no ... .- Angela interrupted her again, shaking her head from side to side- ... It's not that ... I've never tried to separate you from you.- she smiled- ... that's totally impossible ... and being honest, I think I can be with you ... - Cat nodded. ... you can not imagine what has hurt me. I am sure that I fell in love with him as soon as I saw him in that costume party ... and then, well, then it almost became a kind of obsession ...

Cat said nothing while listening.

\- The night he came to see me when I thought you had ... you know. - Cat nodded again - I realized that I could never want anyone other than you, and that any woman who came to Vincent in your absence could never compete with your ghost ... I would always love you more, even if you were not, than any other ... .- Angela took a breath. Cat could not help but think of the Vincent from the tunnels and Lynn. That was the same thing that had made Lynn run away, the knowledge that she could not compete with Vincent's love for Cathy, even though she was dead. The same thing happened to them. Angela continued talking ... -. Of course, and I'm honest, I'm glad you were not dead ... I could not bear to see Vincent shattered and without that sparkle in his eyes that makes him so special ... that shine that only you give him ... In short, dear, that , much to my regret .- smiled- ... I'm your biggest fan ...

Cat smiled again. Angela continued talking.

\- When Jt asked me to leave my plane to go to London for Rebecca, and to finish once they were there, I had a bad time, because I felt that by doing so I was putting him in danger, in a bigger one, than I could have here, since at least here, they played at home ... .- sighed- ... but, in the end I made the right decision ...

Cat nodded.

\- And I'm very grateful ... .- Cat said trying to be noticed that he said it with all the sincerity of which he was able to express ... - Your decision made Vincent, just in time to see their children born ... Can you imagine what it was like for me to see him appear in the fog on one of the hardest nights of my life? I had just learned that Stuart had been able to kill Paul Markus ... and I became hysterical ...

Angela nodded in turn without saying anything. It was Cat's turn to open up.

\- ... when I saw him, at first I could not believe it ... but it was him.- she said smiling- ... and 'he was with me all the delivery ... and then the first days ... and then we were able to finish them all ... Your help , in that, and in discovering the connection of DeLucca with the Costa, and not to mention the location of the safe has been ... very important ... .- she sighed again ... and because of that, I was jealous ... because I saw the face of Vincent when they told him that you had helped in all that, and he was very happy ... very much. I think he was proud of you ... of everything you had contributed ... and I do not know ... maybe it was the birth of the children that left me the hormones touched and that makes you more nervous ... and simple jealousy that a woman, could inspire Vincent those feelings ... someone other than my clear ... .- added something embarrassed- ... but I had a few bad moments ...

Angela touched his arm with affection.

\- I understand you perfectly, the same thing would have happened to me ... - she smiled openly - ... although I do not deny that it flatters me ... Did you talk to Vincent? .- she asked interested in knowing if they had fixed it.

Cat nodded.

\- Yes ... and everything was clarified ... He was also jealous ... of another person who was in my life, and his return by a great coincidence of fate, coincided in time with all this, so that we had to face it ...

\- So, everything is clear?

-Yes ... it is ... - assured Cat, categorical.

Angela sighed relieved.

\- "I'm very happy ... .- she spontaneously cradled Vanessa trying to reach with her little hands to Angela's hoop earrings - ... I helped you by chance ... and why I have moved all my life in the same environments that the Lucca family ... When I thought about him I could only think about my father ... and he knew how he was going to behave ...

I'm not going to deny that I'm proud to have helped ... but above all I feel good, for helping you all ... You should have seen me the time it took me to know about Mark and Evan ... They were horrible, alone, in that airport without being able to do anything ... It was horrible ... but ... it's already happened ... You are fine and these children are wonderful ... - she looked at both of them with a smile on her face - ... I've never had maternal sense, ever, but, the older I get, the more I realize that I've missed something incredible ..."

\- Well, it's never too late ... - Cat said smiling with malice.

Angela opened her eyes a lot.

\- Maybe, if you lend me your husband?

Cat shook her head effusively. Angela laughed loudly.

\- Just kidding…. I was kidding ... .- she said laughing - ... I'm too old to have children ... it would be their grandmother, not their mother ... but if you leave me, now that I will travel less ... I would like to be a rich aunt who comes to see them, from time to time, with little gifts ..

Cat pretended to think for a few seconds.

\- As long as the gifts are not very expensive ...

\- I promise to consult you before ... .- she assured him.

Cat got up from the chair and told Angela to do the same. She left Michael on one of the tables and Angela left Vanessa at her side.

\- You can come whenever you want ... .- Cat said very serious, turning to look her in the eye - ... You will always be welcome in our house ... always ...

Angela, visibly moved, smiled gratefully.

\- And now I think I should leave ... - Cat said breaking the solemnity of the moment

Angela looked at her watch.

\- And I also ... I have a meeting in half an hour ... and I have not yet talked to my secretary about some details ...

She crouched over the children and gave a delicate kiss on the forehead to each one.

Cat took the bag she had brought and slung it over her shoulder. Angela could see peeking out from under the red leather jacket and a regulating pistol.

\- Angela ... one more thing. - She told him before she left - ... I think it's very interesting the work you're going to do from now on ... the environment ... and all this ... .- emphasized these last words- ... Do you have a clear idea how are you going to do it?

Angela shook her head from side to side.

Angela shook her head from side to side.

\- It's still complicated but, we have the approval of Stuart and the others to use their genes ... and that's good ... We can investigate, and correct side effects. There is still a lot of work to go thinking about the next step. As I will almost always be in NY, I will be on top of everything and we will see how things develop ...

Cat nodded.

\- Are not they going to need you out of the country?

\- Yes ... but, I'll send people to my council ... They can do that job without any problem, and I have priorities here ... and not just work ... - she said winking at Cat, getting slightly red.

Cat opened her mouth in surprise. The expression on Angela's face made her look younger ... and more beautiful. Cat took the ideas that surfaced in her mind again, and concentrated on what she had just said.

\- ….Seriously…?

\- Yes ... .- Angela became falsely serious -... I can not promise you to make me forget Vincent ... - Cat smiled to hear him say that ... but it can be who gets it ... We've already had a couple of dates ... and I think it's really worth it ... He's very handsome ... but above all he's a great man ... in every way ...

Cat saw that the latter said it very seriously.

\- I'm very happy for you ... - she said with sincerity- ... and I hope it works ... by the way ... do I know him?

Angela walked towards the door, leaving behind an exquisite smell of expensive perfume. She turned around, looking at her with a knowing smile.

\- Yes ... your boss ...

Cat was stunned again.

\- Frank Reagan?! ...- Everyone knew that he was one of NY's most valued widowers- ... Oh! Is…great! .- Cat added realizing that this relationship seemed perfect. Both were good people.

Angela nodded slowly.

\- Now I'm sending you Jt and Evan ... they'll be in the rest room cramming with coffee ... and Cat ... thanks for coming and for bringing them ... Take care of yourself! ...

Cat nodded.

\- You too...

With a smile, Angela disappeared from her sight.

A few seconds later Evan and Jt entered the room.

Cat looked at them with her arms on her hips.

\- Do I need to tell you?

The two shook their heads.

\- No ... .- Jt said going by his side as if such a thing, and going to see the children- ... Evan was listening to everything and was telling me ..

Cat wrinkled her nose.

\- Well, what do you think?

\- That was already being time ...- Evan said to him, with condescension, squeezing his shoulder.

\- Well, you have to understand me ... it's not easy for me ... but what I said meant it.

\- We know.

\- Ok ... .- she said nodding- ... now help me change the diaper of these two children ... Heather had just given them the bottle just when I got to look for them ...

They did and when they finished, Cat prepared to leave. Jt offered to help her, carrying Vanessa in her arms. She said goodbye to Evan with a hug and they left, carefully going down the stairs that led them to the old warehouse. From there, they went to the garage.

Cat put Michael in the car, and Jt to Vanessa. Cat would take them back to Heather, and then go find Tess.

\- By the way, Cat ...- he handed her an envelope that he took out of the back pocket of his trousers, approaching her.- ... give this to Vincent or to Jacob when you can ... Jacob asked for it.

Cat took it.

\- Is it what I think it is?

JT nodded.

\- Yes ... it is ... - he blinked a few times, shaking his head from side to side - ... they are strange results ... Of course, it is his father, but it is ... - he did not know how to say- ... it's as if his genes "different", were asleep ... There are, but they do not affect ... I can not understand.

Cat smiled, sighing.

\- There are things that it's better not to seek explanation ... What Vincent is ... I do not know ... it's almost a miracle ... He's destined to be unique ... and I think he accepted his destiny long ago, but I do not think he could bear the same for his son, for Cathy's son ... The Jacob is "normal" makes him happy ... let's not give him more laps ...

Hopefully, that will serve Jacob ...

\- It will be worth ... being his son, will serve, I'm sure of it ...

Jt shrugged.

Jt shrugged.

\- I guess you're right…. .- He bit his lips and looked into her eyes, with a serious gesture. - ... Remember we have stayed tomorrow ...

Cat nodded slowly. The relaxed and cheerful expression he had until then changed radically.

\- There we will be ... - a sadness point was reflected in her voice. She had not wanted to think about it all day, and something told her that Tess did not either. They had not brought up the subject at any time. -... It's going to be a little hard ... do not you think?

Jt hit the hood of the car, gently, with his fingers.

-It will be very hard ... A part of our lives will go with him ...

Cat bit her lower lip trying not to seem too affected. In the end, for them it meant much more than for them ... but there were so many wonderful memories associated with it! She was very clear that she was going to have a bad time.

\- I spoke with Vincent yesterday morning, because I have not seen him since then, ... double shifts, you know ... .- she clarified to her friend - ... that he would go directly from the hospital. Tess and I will go together ... do you think well?

He nodded.

\- It seems perfect ... I think I'll go a little earlier ... I want to be alone for a while ... .- He started to look in front of him, looking away from her.- ... Cat, I found it and turned it into what it was! ... There's a lot of me and Vincent ... not all good, of course, but at least, he was back ...

Cat could not stop the love she felt for Jt from reflecting in her gaze. She understood very well what he wanted to tell her. She took his hand and squeezed it.

\- And do not forget about us ... - she said, smiling at him.

\- That could never do it ... .- Jt smiled in turn- ... It would be very difficult to do ...

Cat blew her a kiss and pulled the phone out of the back pocket of her pants.

\- I'm going to call Tess ... I have agreed that after leaving the children with Heather I would go and look for her. She is investigating a case in Houston, very close to her house ...

Jt walked away from the car back to the building.

\- So, that's why today she has not shown up for work ...

Cat smiled innocent

\- Sorry ... I had to bring them ... - she said shrugging her shoulders -. I asked her to babysit me for a few hours ... it was harder for me to take them to daycare and then take them out ...

\- Do not worry ... Remember ... tomorrow ...

\- Tomorrow…

Jt turned and headed at a determined pace toward the entrance to the old warehouse.

Cat got in the car, checked that the children were fine, and started, leaving slowly, from the busy parking lot of the Baker.

* * *

After leaving the children with Heather, she had gone back for Tess, who was still investigating at the Brett Kernick publishing house

His editor spoke wonders about him, but he could not deny that he was a little strange in his dealings with others, he could not be contradicted in anything, or the anger was great.

Cat thought it could be a matter of copyright. It could be that Kernick, had used some "help" for his books, and his "assistants" had begun to tire of living in the shade ... but there was no evidence of anything ... They had also told Tess, that lately she had received many complaints from her readers, that they did not agree, with the change he had made in the development of the story in the last two books ... All that, not It made him very popular, but it was not a reason for someone to kill him, or did he?

When they finished, they had gone to the police station to put everything they had in order, and then Cat, taking the briefcase that Frank Reagan had given her, said goodbye to Tess and went home.

She would go for the children after talking with Vincent in the tunnels ... anyway, she was not in a hurry either ... Vincent, today, would also "sleep" in the hospital ...

She opened the door of her house on Riverside Drive, upset. It was great to be back to normal, but no one had told her that would be the same, to see her husband just long enough to run errands.

As soon as she stepped into Hall, a shrill noise startled her. She immediately became alert, and reached for the pistol in her waistband.

She felt something in the sole of her shoe. Sighing and closing her eyes, she became aware of what it was. Cat turned on the light and when she lifted her foot, she found one of the children's rubber dolls. A pink elephant that when squeezed, sounded like a whole herd of elephants barking.

She picked it up and threw it into the huge fluffy blanket that Evan and Heather had given the twins, along with other baby toys. The blanket lived in the place where at the time was a magnificent piano ... Cat pursed her lips remembering previous and unpleasant moments ... and a few seconds away from his mind, went to the kitchen. Once she entered, she went directly to the fridge. There was the note.

 _"I've eaten the turkey and a little pasta, I've got coffee again, I can not stand the hospital machine, give the children a kiss for me ... I miss you a lot less, I love you, never forget it ..._

 _Vincent_

Ps: Tomorrow I'll be there ... I've asked for a couple of free hours ... "

\- I also to you ... - Cat said sighing as he put it in the pocket of his jacket. She had taken the habit of keeping them all ...

She left the kitchen and went to the door under the stairs. She picked up the flashlight they had left on a wooden ledge and went down the steps. She pulled the key out of her pants pocket and headed for the steel door.

She opened it, thinking about what she could do with that basement, so she would not remember everything that had happened in it.

She knew that Vincent had taken better than her to know, that his father and Ian had held him captive there, brainwashing him, the time before putting him back into circulation, and giving him a ship at home ... Cat Smiled realizing , that she had never asked her father why this choice ... A little twisted ... and a little dizzy ... she knew it from her own experience ...

She went into the tunnel, closed the door behind her and turned on the flashlight. She started walking, carrying the briefcase that Reagan had given her, and the envelope Jt had given her for Jacob, with her. At another time, she would have been sure that Vincent would come looking for her, but now she did not know what to expect.

After the reception they received when they returned from Skye, she had not seen him again. He had been nice and loving, but it was not the Vincent he knew ... Something inside him had gone dark, something that made him be serious and silent ... and now, after Lynn's departure, Cat did not know how she was going to find him ...

It was important that they knew exactly what it meant that all the material that was stored in the director's office, now, passed into their hands. It would be their decision whether to destroy it or not.

She had always understood perfectly, her cousin's relationship with him ... very similar to what had been her and Vincent's relationship, and she could not help feeling sorry for Vincent ... he had lost her, wanting her more than his own life, but his ghost, Angela had used the same word to refer to her if she had died, was still with him ... and she believed that was one of the reasons why Lynn had chosen to leave ...

Cat had not walked halfway when she saw him coming.

She smiled contentedly.

\- I did not know if you would come ...

Vincent, wearing his black robe over his shoulders, came to her.

\- I was going to the room ... .- he said- ... I've stayed with the children in that I would read something before they went to dinner ... and the watchers told me that you were inside the tunnels ... Will you accompany me? .- He asked her.

-I can not stay long ... but yes, of course ..

They walked in silence. The pounding in the pipes was constant.

Cat broke the silence with a question:

\- Who taught you Morse?

Vincent smiled and sighed.

\- Father ... He taught it to us ... He realized at once that it would be the perfect way to communicate ... It's a noise that everyone can hear and that does not have to raise suspicion ...

Cat stopped at that moment and handed him the briefcase. Ela licked her lips and looked at his incredible blue eyes.

\- I have to give you this.

Vincent caught it intrigued.

\- They are the files that the director of the NYPD had kept in his safe ... .- she explained- ... The records of the Cathy cases in which you or your people were involved ... You have decided that it is better than do not be there ... do not want to fall into the hands of those who do not deserve to keep a secret like that ... .- she took a strong breath through her nose- ... he has asked me to tell you, be careful ...

Vincent nodded.

\- I appreciate it ... Tranquility has returned to our lives ... and we have people, friends, who help us ..- when saying the latter, he fixed his eyes on those of Cat.

\- Yes, of course ... .- she said, although she felt her voice break slightly. - That door in my house will always be for you ...- she assured him.

\- I appreciate it, but I trusted not to have to bother ... Everything has to go back to what it was ...

Cat smiled.

\- You will never bother ... What you have done for all of us has been incredible ... You did not give refuge when we did not have anywhere to go and, you protected Lynn and Emily when they were alone ... apart from enduring Ethan's captivity ... You have suffered in your own flesh what happened, with the Consortium and with ... Gabe ...

Vincent cocked his head.

\- That's already happened. We owe you too much ... you, Catherine. - He said his name with such depth that it overwhelmed her - ... Now you have a new life ... with Vincent and the children ...

Cat reached into her jacket pocket when Vincent finished speaking.

\- Speaking of children ... There is another thing that is for you ...- she took out the envelope that Jt had given her -. Jacob asked him to analyze his DNA ... he was curious to know ...

Vincent took it slowly. He was looking at it for a few seconds and then hid it under his cloak.

\- Did you know that he had asked, right? .- Cat asked something uneasy that Vincent did not give it to his son.

He nodded.

\- Yes ... When he gave you the sample shortly after you returned, he did not say anything ... but a few days ago, he was honest ... We do not usually have secrets among us ...

He gestured for them to continue walking. He sighed before continuing.

\- It's normal to be curious to know what it is, considering what I am ... and that thanks to you, and your friends, it's no longer a mystery ... Rebecca told me who my mother was and everything that had happened so that do not kill me. I recognize that it is important ... but sometimes, it is not everything ...

\- Do you want to know the conclusions that Jt has reached?

Vincent moved his head from side to side.

\- No ... I'll give it to Jacob, and he'll tell me when he wants.

Cat smiled.

\- Ok ... but let me tell you that both, the two ... - she said looking at him as they continued walking through the tunnels, and very close to the room -. You are two miracles ... wonderful miracles ...

Vincent looked at her sideways and smiled shyly.

They were silent again until they reached Vincent's destination, there Cat can not help herself.

\- How are you ... regarding Lynn's absence?

\- It has taken a long time ... - he said smiling.

Cat opened her mouth in amazement.

\- Eh! ... it's normal to do it ... I can not help being worried ... about you ...

Vincent grabbed her by the shoulders, squeezing them lightly with his huge hands.

\- Do not worry, Cat ... - he said, with sincerity- ... I'm fine ... .- He looked down a few seconds- ... it's true, I feel something for her ... but not everything she deserves ...

\- Cathy?

Vincent nodded.

\- I can never stop loving her ... Never…. She was, is and will be my destiny ...

Cat looked at him sadly.

\- No ... do not be sad! .- He asked her- ... it's a wonderful thing to have loved and been loved the way Cathy and I did ... in the same way that Vincent and you do ...

She blushed at what Vincent had just told her, knowing he was right ... Vincent was also, is and would be his destiny.

\- Take care of yourself, and come and see us whenever you want ... this is also your home ... As it was for your cousin ... .- Vincent turned to the entrance of the great room and when he looked at her again, he did it with guilt - ... I'm sorry, but they're waiting for me.

\- Do not worry, I have to go too. I have to go find the children, give them dinner, bathe ... etc, etc .- she said smiling and raising her eyebrows.

Vincent nodded.

They merged in a hug and Cat rested her head, for a few seconds, on his immense chest, while he stroked her hair. Then he went into the room.

Cat, from the door saw how she sat in one of the armchairs, leaving the briefcase that she had given him, on the floor next to him, and how a few children sat on the floor around him. Vincent spoke with them for a few minutes, asking them some things about the book they had read the day before, and then, he took the book that one of the children gave him and began to read them, The Treasure Island.

Cat could not help thinking that it would be nice, that her children would come to hear him read, someday.

* * *

 **The next morning….**

When Cat's car turned on the corner of the street, they saw, that Jt and Vincent had already arrived.

Cat parked right opposite. They got out and walked slowly, they came to them.

-Shit! - exclaimed Tess, annoyed ... - I was hoping that they had already finished ...

\- Right now they just turned on the machines ... They will start right away ... .- Jt indicated without looking at them. He was still, standing, with his arms crossed and with his eyes fixed on what was left of the warehouse that was his house, for 10 years.

Vincent was at his side, looking the same as him. His memories went from the sadness of being hidden for many years, to the hope that Catherine assumed when she arrived in her life ... and again to the pain, when wounded, alone and destroyed by the betrayal of Stuart, he took refuge there ...

Tess looked at the ruined building, behind the metal gate, which the demolition workers had prepared so that no one was passing by, and saw herself, getting off the Cat's Toyota, to investigate a man, Jt Forbes, companion of floor of the suspect "dead" Vincent Keller ... If someone had told them everything that was going to happen after that moment they would never have believed it!

Neither their minds nor their bodies were the same as those of that day ... There were scars that would always be there, to remind them, but there were also good, very good things that made everything worthwhile ... Everything ...

\- In the end, you were right ... this will be a big block of apartments ... -Tess told Ca, trying to take away transcendence, what was about to happen.

Cat ducked her head.

\- It was a matter of time ... and more, after the explosion ... there was nothing left.

They heard a siren, and they saw, then like the crane that was carrying the demolition ball, it was put into operation.

They remained without moving while they watched with sadness how they were destroying everything.

A little more than an hour later, what had been the warehouse, there was only one site covered in rubble, which a truck was preparing to take.

Vincent approached Jt and put his arm around his shoulders.

\- I still have a little time before they start complaining ...- he sighed-. I invite you to a coffee ...

His friend nodded. Without saying anything, he grabbed Tess by the waist while Vincent and Cat shook hands.

Slowly, they moved away from the place, unable to avoid looking back, one last time.

* * *

 **A few days later….**

Heather went down to the basement from the Baker, carrying in her hand, the records of the three former patients of the hospital, who had come for her routine check-up. All three were cancer patients and had taken the experimental medications, which were prepared by the doctors of the Consortium. All three had suffered side effects that had worsened over the months. Now, thanks to the serums, those side effects had disappeared, but the cancer had returned.

While she was walking down the corridor, making loud, high heels, from her knee-high boots, on the marble floor, she kept looking at the new analyzes with concern. These patients had little chance of surviving for long ... She could not help thinking that it was sad that something that could cure them, that could give them hope, deep down also killed them.

She entered the laboratory, and cursed, as she left the papers on the large table, where both were sitting.

\- Take a look ... I can not help but feel a great importance ... .- She approached Evan and gave him a subtle kiss on the lips, while taking one of the microscopes and took it to your table. Her companions began to read the files she had brought- "I need to do something else, so that my anger goes out ... JT, do you let me see Cat's samples? ... Ah! .- she remembered something then- ... Angela has said that she will prepare half a fifth floor for us ... she does not want us to be down here ...

Jt nodded without saying anything, his mind was more aware of what he read, than of her. He crossed his arms, staring at Evan.

\- But are we prepared to do this? To use what they are, for the benefit of others? ... Who tells us that no other enlightened fools will appear again ... or worse, that we do not become those enlightened fools? ... We will have so much be able that who says that we do not fall in the temptation ... - was angry, very angry.

Heather got up from her table and approached them.

\- I'll take care that you have your feet on the ground ..- she said- ... We will not let you do anything that you do not have to do ... We will already think how to transfer this to the rest of the world, when that moment comes, but I do not like to let people die, when there is a possibility of being able to avoid it ... ..and now, if you do not mind, do you pass me those samples, the Cat's blood, Rebecca's, and of mine? I want to see that famous difference ...

Jt stretched out on the table and picked up the three trays that contained them. He gave them to Heather, while still thinking aloud. She picked them up, shrugged and went to her desk, realizing they were not listening.

\- It takes a lot of staff ... .- Jt was saying to Evan- ... and although the patent was universal ... we would have to be the ones who made it, we can not leave this, in the hands of anyone ... Stuart and the others let us use their material genetic, but do not want to become bugs, or want to meet other hunters at the door of their home ... They just want to live peacefully what they have left of life ...

Evan sighed.

\- Let's go step by step, we have a lot to do until the rehearsals and of course fight against the side effects ... - he said - ... We will continue with our investigations ... Remember what Angela said ... when we have something definitive ... then , we will weigh what to do ... but of course, we can not turn this into something for a minority ... or something secret ... although we did not profit from it, we would not stop being like the Consortium if we did something like that ... It has to be something public ... We have to think about how to take the special ingredient, so that the health department swallows it without knowing where it comes from ... That would be the solution. Convert berseker genetics, into something else facing others. It would bother me very much to have in hand the cure of so many diseases and not be able to use it because deep down he did not trust the greed of the human being ... .- He ended up looking at Heather who nodded effusively.

\- You do well not to trust ... - she told him -. This would be such a lucrative business, that they would kill for it ... we would be facing almost something worse than the Consortium ...

JT nodded.

\- Well that's why we have to think about how to do it ... how to do it so that it reaches the whole world and nobody knows what it really is ...

Evan whistled.

\- If we succeed, we will be the most intelligent people on earth ...

Jt went back to his microscope, but after a few seconds he left it, running his hand over his face.

\- I feel so impotent for all this ... .- hit on the table - ... and also, I can not cure Vincent, although we know how to do it ... It is useless everything we have ... without something that has its original DNA ...

Evan realized that his partner had a bad day ... although, it was evident, he had been frustrated for a few days ...

\- You should not feel like that ... - Evan told him very seriously -. You did everything humanly possible for me ... and I owe you my life ... Vincent knows how much you've fought ... and you should be proud of wanting to keep working to find the way in which all of this above us works ...

Hearing them talk Heather remembered her mother.

\- If I were Vincent, yes, I could save myself. My mother kept a lot of hair that she cut me, after almost 7 years letting it grow ... I think it was from 5 to 12 ... .- she was commenting this, while still looking through the microscope looking for that that made Cat's blood so special -... not to mention clear of my baby teeth, that too, it was kept by my mother ... and also by Cat's. I suppose they will be in my sister's apartment with everything we keep of her ...- change of subject.- Jt!, as much as I try, I still see my blood, and Cat's, the same ...- did not move her eyes away from the viewer until she noticed that the aforementioned did not pay attention ... - Jt, have you heard me ...

Heather turned around and found them both, staring at each other, and nodding, with a radiant smile on their faces.

A single word came from Jt's lips.

\- Emily ...

The ex-coroner of the police, nodded, slowly.

\- What happen to you? Emily? .- She asked them, surprised to see them so smiling, after the conversation so hopeless they just had.

For all answer, Evan got up from his chair, took off his dressing gown in a hurry and went to Heather. He took her face in his hands and gave her a loud kiss.

\- You can not imagine what I love you ...

Heather did not understand anything,

\- What happens? What have I done?

Jt went to her, already with the windbreaker on and hugged her tightly lifting her off the ground.

\- What you said, rather ...- his face was a big smile- ... I think we can find something from Vincent ...

She put her hands to her face, after Jt put her back on the floor.

\- Seriously? What? Where?

The two continued smiling, but did not say anything, they just said goodbye and left the lab.

\- You will not be able to leave me like this, right?! I order you to tell me! .- She waited a few seconds and seeing that they did not return, took her coat and shot out behind them.

 **To be continue...))) soon the end... #Destined  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter XXIV**

The three got out of JT's car and climbed the stairs that led to the door of the house, running, praying, so that Vincent's sister-in-law was in the house.

They did not have to knock on the door. It opened, just when Jt was going to do it, with a lot of childhood memories coming back to his mind.

\- Mark! - they exclaimed, when they saw Cat's stepbrother come out, dressed in the FBI suit.

He stayed motionless for a few seconds, which it took Emily, dressed in jeans and a white shirt, to get to them, from inside the house.

\- What ... what are you doing here? .- asked the blond agent .- ... I ... I had only ... .- his face had acquired all the shades of red

Evan and Heather, holding hands, passed by him, smiling and entered the house.

\- You do not need to give us details ... - he asked. He gave Emily a hug and introduced her to Heather. She had not gone to the reception they had had in the tunnels. Heather did not know anything about them and of course, she did not know Vincent. After thinking about it both in Skye and on the return trip, and since everything was over, they had preferred not to ... at least, for now.

Jt was the one who answered Mark, smiling also with mischief.

\- I think we know how to cure Vincent ...

Mark opened his eyes and held his breath.

\- Really?! - he asked, as well as Emily.

Jt entered the house and Mark, closed the door. Then he told them what was the possible cure for Vincent, and the peremptory need to find something that had his DNA unpolluted.

\- ... and Heather has found the key ...- when he said that he looked at her and she smiled tremendously satisfied- ... Now we just have to know if Anne kept what we're looking for ... I think you told us the other day ... ... - he did not go deep into where, because Heather did not know anything - ... that you had some things saved from her, in the house?

Emily nodded vehemently.

\- Yes ... - She started to climb the stairs and the others followed. - It's two trunks ... I told Vincent to keep an eye on them ... I'm sure there will be things that he'll want to take away, after all, everything that's there is his ...

They climbed the flight of stairs that led to the attic. Jt could not help but correct Emily.

\- You were also her daughter, I have no doubt ...

She smiled, turning around to look at him.

\- And you, her adopted son ... you spent more time in her kitchen than her own children ...

Jt closed his eyes remembering other moments in that house. The aroma of rich home-cooked food by Anne Keller appropriated his mind.

\- It smelled great in that kitchen ... - he said closing his eyes, enjoying the memories.- ... My mother never knew how to cook like her ...

When they arrived, Emily opened the door and everyone went inside.

\- Someday I'll invite you to dinner ... Aaron says I cook a little like her ...

Jt smiled looking at the others.

\- I swear you can not lose that ...

Evan smiled and looked around.

\- Where are the trunks?

Emily looked at one of the corners ... under a window that faced south ...

\- There ... .- she pointed - ... I was checking ... after Vincent came to see me ...

Evan saw them right away, one on top of the other. Mark went to them.

They were large, dark wood, with fronts and cover, upholstered with fabrics of different colors in the Pachwork style. The cover on both was flat and with a rusty iron bolt that was unlocked.

Between him and Jt, they lowered the one above. Evan remained waiting. It was not necessary at that time. He felt Heather squeeze his hand tightly. He could clearly notice the rapid beating of her heart. He grabbed her by the waist and squeezed her tightly to him.

Jt knelt and opened one of them. The first thing he saw were small blankets for cribs ... he passed them to Emily. Underneath were folders, from whose edges they jutted out, what looked like pictures with drawings of small children ... Toys, sticker albums, juvenile books, comics ... a couple of toy firemen's plates ... And just in the background, a jeweler, made of wood, square of approximately 15x15 centimeters, painted in English red. He lifted the lid and saw different boxes ... He opened them slowly ... finding, some silver rings that seemed to be many years old, and a gold chain with an A, hanging from it .

Jt took another and was going to open it, when he saw what was under it ... There was a name on the cover: "Vinnie" ... That was the name that Vincent's mother used to call him when he was a kid ... ... Anne's clear, pretty handwriting, with which she had written her son's name and a small heart ... Just like in his brothers, who were right by its side.

He took out the box and slowly opened it ... All of them held their breath until they saw the contents ... that it was none other than 5 small teeth, kept with a lot of cotton, after so many years.

Heather and Evan hugged, just like Mark and Emily ...

Jt swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat.

He had found what he had been looking for all these years. A cure for his friend ... but the circumstances had changed so much in the last three years, that he was not at all clear, if Vincent was going to want to be cured, now ... or not ...

* * *

\- You've already been able to prove it for yourself ... - Tess told Cat as they arrived at the police station, dodging agents who came and went, took off their jackets and left them on the back of their chairs. They had spent the whole afternoon talking to the coroner who was handling the case-. He has given me the reason ...

The two stood looking at each other. Cat could not deny anymore, what her companion had been saying since they saw the body.

\- So, according to the evidence, are we talking about more than one murderer? ... The knife was used by more than one person ... Too bad it does not have any prints! ...

Tess cocked her head.

\- Exactly ... although some of them were not mortal of need, they did help, so that the victim would bleed more quickly ...

Cat crossed her arms and went to sit on the side of her desk, thinking. Tess did the same as her.

\- Following your literary hunch, and making it clear that it will not be a habit ... .- she said .- ... in Agatha Christie's novel all had as many pending with the dead ...- He turned slightly to look at his friend , frowning ... "I'm thinking about something ...- Tess smiled, hoping that she would make him participate in the idea that had occurred to her - ... if we start from the idea that there is more than one murderer ... then ... we should look for a group of people who hated him so much to get to kill him and to organize for it ... who of his environment, could be capable of something like that? ...

Tess shrugged, looking for an answer to her partner's question.

\- Well, they just happen to me ... the fans of his novels ... The letters that he had been sent and some messages on the Internet were ... quite wild ...

\- ... the fans ... .- Cat repeated slowly thinking ... What if ...? .- began to wonder ... but Tess shook her head from side to side.

\- Are not you thinking that some of those fans ... have been able to ... go that far?

Cat pressed her lips together.

\- I do not know, Tess ... but right now I do not rule it out ... we should investigate them more deeply and see where they were when Mr. Kernick died ...

\- ... but Cat, live scattered in half the country! If they have done something like that, they will have had to leave clues about their movements ... .- Tess told her, taking out her notebook with the names of the disgruntled fans-. Of course, that would be a version of the Orient Express.

Cat nodded, widening her eyes.

\- Of course it would be ... let's find those clues ... In order to how many, right now we have nothing else ... We're going to go up and tell the Captain, we're not losing anything... - remembering her boss, she put her hand to her forehead. She got up from the table and sat quickly in her chair. She started looking for a dossier, which she soon found- ... ..- Shit!... I just agreed that I have not given the Captain, the report of the Salgado case ... I should have left it in the office yesterday before I left ...

Tess was going to tell her something about how hard it was to be a working mother, and be at all, when her phone started ringing. She took it from the pocket of her jacket as she left her notebook on the table.

\- It's Jt ...- she said to Cat. She nodded, still paying attention to what she was doing.

Tess picked it up.

\- Tell me ... Now? ... Well ... if it's so urgent ... Okay, give us half an hour ...- she hung up after saying that.

Cat lifted her head from the computer keyboard.

\- What happen?

\- He says let's go to the laboratory ... It's very important ... - she said very seriously.

\- But ... we have a lot to do ... - Cat told her, and it was true.

Tess sighed.

\- I know Jt ... and his tone of voice tells me we have to go ...

Cat licked her lips. She reached into her trouser pocket and pulled out the car keys, threw them to Tess and caught them on the fly.

\- Bring the car here and wait for me ... I finish this and I give it to the captain ...

Tess nodded, grabbed her jacket and left the station, while Cat typed everything as fast as she could.

* * *

When opening the door of the laboratory, the first they saw was Vincent with his arms crossed and a serious gesture, which he observed Jt. This one, who was talking to him, stopped doing it, seeing them.

Cat ran to hug Vincent.

\- You have left that prison ... .- she said with irony.

Vincent smiled kissing her.

\- Jt has gone to look for me and has not accepted a no for an answer ... I have asked for another couple of hours ... but I will have to return them ...

Cat shook her head.

\- ... why do not you change at once here? ... Ángela offered you a position as head of surgery ... and you can organize your schedules.

Vincent licked his lips.

\- I can not ... not yet ... I do not want to leave there yet ...

Cat took his hand. She knew because she said it ... part of him felt that he owed that to Markus ...

\- Has Jt said anything to you?

\- No ... I was waiting for you to arrive ...

Meanwhile, Tess was talking to Jt, and Heather and Evan, kept waiting.

Cat turned to them. Seeing his sister, she went to hug her ... They had not seen each other for a few days. Bob and Dana had returned from Skye to leave Lynn installed, and they had taken care of the children.

Jt invited them to sit on the sidewalks surrounding the large lab table and after looking at Evan, he started talking. It was the moment he had been waiting for since he knew what Vincent had become.

\- I think ... .- He swallowed hard. He was too nervous ... I think we can heal you ... - he said without preamble, looking Vincent directly in the eyes.

He, Cat and Tess got up quickly from their seats.

Cat and Tess began to ask questions run over ... instead, Vincent remained impassive.

Jt did not stop looking at him, ignoring the girls' questions. Evan motioned them to shut up and look at Vincent.

\- How? - was the only thing he said. His expression was not as cheerful as could be expected.

JT began to tell him. Neither of them stopped looking at each other. They both stood while the others sat down.

\- You know that since we returned from Skye we have been, all three, Evan, Heather and I, investigating in the papers of your mother, Cat. - He looked at her a few seconds- ... and in the papers of Paul Markus ...

Everyone nodded. Jt went on.

\- We knew that Vanessa wanted to create a vaccine based on the use of a sample of the DNA of the experimental subjects before being inoculated ... Something similar wanted to get Markus ... the difference is that he thought it would be worth using the genes of close relatives ... that used the DNA of your parents ..- stopped to swallow again and to ask Tess to come a bottle of water. He took a quick sip and continued. Vincent had not moved a muscle- ...When we read Vanessa's report, we realized that the idea of Markus, although it had worked in the cases of Baker patients who were under the side effects of the drugs they were given, was not going to work with you ... We needed DNA from you before of you becoming ... and that we did not have ... All your samples of Muirfield were destroyed, it was as if you had never existed ... Where could we get something like that? ... It was impossible ... .- He ran his tongue over his lips. Cat was rubbing her hands, nervous, and Tess held her breath.

Jt kept talking but now, with a slight smile.

\- But we did not have the inspiration, our best asset ... - looked at Heather, who could not fit himself with pride- ... She gave us the solution ... She told us that her mother kept her long hair, that she cut him when she was 13 years old ... ... and her baby teeth ...

After saying that, he stopped talking.

\- Milk teeth? ...- Vincent did not give credit- ... Where?

\- Emily ... .- Evan told him.

\- Emily? ... - Vincent was almost in shock. He sat on the sidewalk

JT continued speaking. He approached Vincent.

\- I realized that Emily living in your parents' house, and knowing that she adored your mother, would have kept memories of her ... .- He looked up -. It was crazy ... I know ... but ...

Evan also got up and went to where they were.

\- We went there without losing time and when we arrived, she told us that she kept some trunks, with your things, that your mother kept ... - he told them.

Vincent remembered then that Emily had told him about them.

\- Yes ... she told me ... she told me to come by to check them out ...- she said slowly.

Cat, smiling visibly moved, took Vincent's hand.

\- There were ... milk teeth? ... - he asked.

They both nodded.

\- Yes ... Each of the brothers had a small box with his name and inside were the teeth ... - told Jt. Evan picked up a small jewelry box ... maybe he had originally brought a ring or earrings inside it... He handed it to Vincent. He caught it with slightly trembling hands.

On the lid was a small paper covered with zeal. His name was written in it. "Vinnie" ... it was like his mother was calling him. He opened it and there were some of his milk teeth ...

\- Everything happened this morning ... Evan wanted to wait to be sure that it would work but I could not wait ... I think we have Vincent ... .- Jt said, waiting, with contained emotion, the reaction of his friend.

Cat hugged her husband and Tess got up to hug Jt ... and whisper ... "You've got it ... You've got it" ... but he just looked at Vincent ... He did not say anything ... He just put the He put the lid back on the box, and when Cat stopped hugging him, he handed it back to Jt.

\- It's great ... but ... I think it's not going to be necessary ... I can not stop being what I am now ... it would not be fair for my children ...

What he said was like a jug of cold water that had fallen on top of the others ... of the others, except Jt who remained serious looking at his friend.

\- Vincent, you can not ... .- said sad Cat, to him. Vincent had wanted to get rid of it since he knew what it meant ... The search for a cure had conditioned his life for years ...

\- Yes I can ... Cat ... yes I can ...

He got up and started walking around the room.

Jt caught him by the arm and stopped him in his tracks.

\- Something told me you would say that ... I know you and I know what your priorities are now, but ... I can not let you make a decision like that, without knowing, that you have thought well ...- he said looking at him first and then to Catherine- ... I want you to meet someone ... can give you a "new" vision of how to deal with this ...

Tess opened her eyes as much as she could, hearing him say that. She was sure she knew who he was talking about.

\- Who? .- Vincent asked, suspicious.

Jt smiled a half smile, before saying:

\- Someone who has an antique shop on Broadway ...

* * *

They knocked on the door of the Antiques shop when the June sun was beginning to decline. In spite of that, the street was crowded and it was a boil of movement.

Cat watched curiously, while holding her husband's hand waiting for someone to open the door. Tess and Jt did not stop looking at each other in an accomplice way.

The four saw how a man of about 60 years old, big, with gray hair, and friendly face, approached the door and smiling opened it.

\- Welcome! - he exclaimed. He greeted Tess and Jt with both handshakes, as he instructed them to enter. I suppose you must be Catherine and Vincent ... .- He told the aforementioned and also shook his hands tightly. They did the same, expectantly, without knowing exactly who they were talking to.

\- I introduced you to Abe ... - Tess told them, smiling.

He nodded and grinned, in turn.

\- ... They're waiting for you in the basement ... Come down ... Tess knows where ... While you talk ... I'll prepare a little dinner ... these things are better spoken with something in the stomach ... .- Abe said to them, without giving any option for anyone to say anything.

Tess closed her eyes, somewhat annoyed.

\- Well, I had plans for tonight ...- she said, while Jt looked at her strangely ... -. but they can wait ...- she said quickly, shrugging off her comment-. Follow me ...

The others did, while Abe walked up the stairs that led to the top floor.

* * *

When they reached the basement of the Antiquities shop, they found themselves, contrary to what it might seem, in a bright place, with the walls covered in red bricks, a large table in the center filled with oddments from a laboratory, piles of Wooden boxes and a large blackboard with phrases and numbers written on it, with white chalk. In the middle of the room, stood a man and a woman.

Vincent immediately recognized in him, the man he had seen in the hospital when Tess had fainted, and knew that the woman next to him was the agent who was also there that day with his friend. Cat told him that they had helped Tess in her fight against Gabe ...

The man approached them first, and extended his hand. He was wearing a light gray suit jacket and a white shirt.

\- Welcome to my house! ... I am Henry Morgan, coroner of the city ... Catherine, has come to see me several times for work reasons ... - he said to Vincent, looking at his wife -. We saw each other a while ago ... I do not know if you remember it?

Vincent nodded.

Then Henry shook it to Cat.

\- I know, Tess ...- he looked at her and smiled- ... told you what happened and I'm sorry I lied to you ... it was not our intention, but the circumstances ...

Tess came to them and interrupted him.

\- I forced him to keep silent ... I'm the only one to blame ...

Jo shook Vincent's hand and also introduced himself.

\- I'm Jo Martinez, detective of the 11th ...

Cat nodded and looked at Vincent.

\- Joe is her captain ...

Jt passed by and told Tess to sit in one of the armchairs that Henry had there arranged, and that they turned that basement into a quite cozy place ...

Henry told Cat and Vincent to sit down as well, while he and Jt stayed on their feet, and Jo sat in one of the high chairs next to the center table.

JT was going to say something, but at that moment they heard Abe, the person who had opened the door, down the stairs.

\- I've made you some tea ... .- said looking at Henry, with a wry smile drawn on his face- ... sure you like ...

He placed the tray on the table and slowly climbed back up the stairs.

Jo got up from the chair and started serving.

\- Start ... - she said to Henry and Jt- ... .I ordered me.

Tess got up from the couch and approached Jo.

\- I help you ... - he said, while making a gesture of complicity to Jt.

The two looked at each other and nodded at the attentive, and full of questions, Vincent and Cat's eyes.

\- I told you before ... - began to say Jt- ... that I knew someone who could give you a different point of view about the decision you have to make ... and that's Henry ... His story is absolutely incredible ... .- he looked at him- ... and before he starts telling you I want to thank him for all this ... He knows that he can trust us ...

Henry smiled and sighing, started talking, looking directly at Vincent:

\- Jt and Tess have told me your story ...

Vincent looked at his friend slightly uncomfortable.

On the way, in Cat's car, they had told him, that the people they were going to see, were friends, and totally trustworthy, but, in spite of it, he did not like his secret to be told, outside of your innermost circle.

Henry continued speaking, while he sat in another chair, in front of Vincent.

\- Mine is "something" different ... but we have one thing in common.

Vincent leaned back in the chair, politely refusing tea, which Jo offered him, looking at the elegant coroner, crossing his arms, quite skeptical about it.

\- Yes? ... .- he said to Henry- ... and what is it?

Tess walked past Jt to give Cat tea, and raised her eyebrow in disgust at Vincent's expression.

Henry did not wait and told him bluntly.

\- I can not die ...

Cat choked on the tea and started coughing ... Henry came to her like Tess and Jo, but she indicated with a shake of her head that it was nothing ... Jo brought her a glass of water and Cat drank it quickly.

Vincent, meanwhile, was standing still, looking at Henry.

When Cat stopped coughing and her host sat down again, Vincent said:

\- Explain what you just said ...

Jt took a breath looking at Tess, and Henry nodded. Their story was told little by little ... How he died, by the firing of a firearm more than 3 centuries ago ... and how he had appeared a few seconds later, alive, in a river ... As he had been taken for crazy by his own wife, and all the times he had died later ...

\- I've always been a doctor, but over the years and after suffering horrible deaths ... I realized that my search for answers led me to dedicate myself to something else, and I became a forensic doctor ... Look around ... - Cat and Vincent did ... - This whole place is a death song ... Studies, experiments ... my own deaths, according to their degree of pain ... .- indicated the blackboard that was behind them - ... I think I know the reason why I This happened, but I do not know how to correct it ... .- swallowed and saliva and then sighed- .. The last time I died, I did it at the hands of ... Gabe ... and that made Tess find out what was happening to me ... she was present when I disappeared in Jo's arms. Neither she nor I, we had in mind that something like this could happen ...

Tess nodded and spoke now.

\- When he told me his story, I can not help thinking about you ... - he said to Vincent -. ... and the fact that you and he ... .- left the sentence unfinished, seeing the expression on Vincent's face.

He moved restlessly in the chair, Cat, by his side, could not take his eyes off Henry. It was undeniable that he was a very special man, because of his accent, his way of behaving, his way of being ... but she could never have imagined something like that.

\- I do not know what to say…. .-Vincent tried to assimilate what he just heard. He had no doubt that it was true, but it was so strange, to think of someone like that ... without having anything to do with the bersekers ... he could only think about ... why? ... and he understood perfectly Henry in his search for answers ... It was easy to obsess over something like that.

Henry kept talking.

\- Your case is not exactly like mine. You can die, but your metabolism makes you immune to disease and you can heal from wounds that are not mortal of need ... I, simply ... die and rise ... The pain of death I feel it, I feel like I disappear, but then I'm reborn again ... That's why, I can tell you, deep down you're lucky, and putting ourselves in the worst, if your life became unbearable, that I can assure you can happen, you could end it ... I do not.

Vincent sat up, getting closer to him.

\- I understand ... but they are two different cases ...

Henry nodded.

-Yes, but according to Jt, you have ... well you have ...- he corrected himself looking at Cat- ... to make very important decisions, and it is good that you know where you can be getting Vincent ...

Cat looked at Vincent and then at Henry, but did not say anything.

\- I've been since I knew what they had turned me into, wishing to find a cure and return to being normal, but now with my children ... being what they are, I can not leave them ... they will need me as long as possible ... .- Vincent said, avoiding looking at his wife.

Jt could not stop intervening in the conversation, hearing that.

\- Yeah, but there are the bersekers, there's Stuart, Rebecca, Angus, and the others ... Lynn, their daughter ... All of them, will be with them to help them ... It would not be necessary for you to sacrifice yourself ...

Vincent moved his head from side to side.

\- I would not be happy letting Stuart finally get away with it! ... - exclaimed visibly angry- ... He came to kill to prevent me from being normal ... I can not give my children ... I will never do it! ...

Jt ducked his head before returning to the charge.

\- Then you can go on and let Cat use the other option ...

He forgot to move his head.

\- He could not do that to her ...

Cat was going to reply, but Henry intervened then, he wanted to make something clear.

-Vincent ... I'm just going to tell you one more thing ... Do what you do, do it with her ... You can not bear to lose her ... you can never overcome such a thing ... .- they noticed that her eyes were lost in distant places and times -... I have lost to many people that I loved and I will always love ... and it hurts a lot to know that they will never return ... ..- He got up and went to the stairs-. Do you remember Abe? ...- Vincent nodded- ... well, it's my son ...- He took a breath -. We found him, the woman who would later be my last wife, and me, after the end of World War II, when he was just a newborn ... I was weak and adopted him ... I've already lost her ... and now, every day What happens I'm realizing that I will also have to face his loss ... and now every day that goes by I realize that I will also have to face his loss ... and I have no option to avoid it ... so, also, you have to realize , that if you follow your children, whoever you want will grow old and die ... ..- he looked at JT, Tess and Cat- ... and you will stay there.

He approached Vincent and Cat, and exchanged glances with both.

\- An eternal life can be the greatest of convictions ... - approached Cat- ... There is one thing you must understand about my situation, which of course is not yours, but it seems ... I have become tired of living ... .- He left a few seconds to speak, waiting for his words to take effect. Then he looked at Jo- ... Abe and Jo are all I have ... They are my anchors to this life now, and they make it bearable ... but when they die ... I will suffer again ...

Vincent stared at him.

-What do you want to say to me with all that? ... do not stop repeating that this is not our case ...

Henry took a deep breath.

\- I know your children do not have, for now ... - He looked at Jt. He wanted to defend what he was trying to do -... the possibility of ceasing to be what they are ... Maybe you should consider letting them maintain contacts with those who have been born like them ... they are their equals, and surely sooner or later ... . your children are the ones who want to know them ... and in this way give you the opportunity, to live a normal life with Cat ...

Vincent got up from the chair, shaking his head from side to side.

\- I can not do that ... besides, without what I am, any illness could ...

\- ... but you do not want me to do the same as Rebecca- ... Cat told her quickly, not letting her finish.

Her husband turned to her.

\- You do not know how it can affect you! ... I do not want your whole life to depend on that! ... - he exclaimed feeling cornered.

\- Rebecca has no side effects ... Evan and I are sure that Cat will work the same ... ..- Jt added, unable to be quiet.

Vincent did not let him finish speaking, he faced him.

-My children need me ... me ... not them ...! .- shouted him.

Cat got up from the chair and approached him, noticing that the anger could go to more ... He stroked her arm.

\- They also needed me ... If you do not try to heal yourself, you can not ask me to stay apart ... -he looked him straight in the eye- ... because I'm not going to do it ... .- stroked his hair- ... We are in this together ... in one option or another ... but always together, Vincent, always together ... .- recalled at that time the conversation he had with Vincent in the tunnels- ... You are my destiny ... I'm not going to leave you alone ...

Vincent closed his eyes feeling the contact of Cat's hand soothing him.

At that moment, Abe called to them from the top of the stairs.

\- Dinner is ready! I wait for you on the terrace!

Jo, Tess and Jt stood up, still looking at Vincent.

Cat took her husband's hand.

\- We're going to enjoy that dinner ... and meet these special people ... - she said gently - ... We will make the right decision ... we always do ... - A sweet smile lit her face.

Vincent sighed and hugged her. To have come to shout at Jt, knowing that he was doing everything for his sake, made him feel terrible. After kissing her, he turned to Henry, and with a shy smile asked him to take them to the terrace.

The dinner, made up of an incredible lasagna, washed down with an excellent wine ... went by normally. The balm effect that Cat exerted on Vincent, and the fact that his friends and his own wife were trusting in Henry, made the distrust he had felt when listening to him dissipate.

During the dinner, they talked about how they had met in the context of the search for Gabe, for some reasons, and Henry for others ... and that the appearance of Cat in the morgue, investigating the cases of the young people killed by Ethan, It had been a great coincidence ...

In the desserts, Vincent can not avoid curiosity and questioned Henry about the special circumstances of his life and his many deaths ... The educated medical examiner had no problem answering all his questions ... leaving a strange residue in Vincent's mind, as he understood, in all its extent, the tormented existence of Henry ... and that in spite of everything, he had never lost his peculiar sense of humor, nor his tremendous need to know ...

When finished cafes, Cat ended the meeting ... They had to go pick up the kids, who had stayed with his father and Dana in the Cat's apartment where they lived now ...

They were saying goodbye to each other, thanking them for such an entertaining evening ... Vincent at the door of the antique shop, he extended his hand to Henry under the watchful eye of everyone else.

\- Thank you, first for trusting enough to tell us your story and second, for your advice ...- bowed his head- ... you have to understand that it is not easy to make a decision as well ...

Henry shook it hard.

\- I know, Vincent ... I just wanted you to know my experience ... and if you want to ask me something else ... you know where I am ...

Vincent nodded and after Cat said goodbye to them, he left the store to meet Jt and Tess waiting for them outside.

They walked to Cat's car, barely speaking. When they arrived, she was the one who broke the silence:

\- Thanks for bringing us ... - he told his friends.

The two shook their heads, implying that there was nothing to be grateful for.

\- We always thought it was good that you talked to him ...- Tess said looking directly at Vincent

He nodded.

\- It has been ... despite my reluctance at the beginning ... I think it has really been worth it.

Tess and Jt smiled.

Cat pulled the keys out of her jacket pocket.

\- Papa and Dana have promised us tomorrow that we will have all night for us ... They really want to be with their grandchildren ... and us to really see each other, not like now.-Cat said without being able to avoid the face of annoyance ... ... stay in the house and we will have the apartment ... .- she looked at Vincent-. It is the best place to make such an important decision ...

Vincent smiled, trying to get Henry Morgan out of his mind for a few seconds. He took his wife by the waist and kissed her on the forehead.

\- But basically, we'll go to dinner and we'll forget everything for a few hours ... Only us ...

Cat smiled.

\- We take you to the Club? - Cat asked Tess and Jt, opening the car doors.

Jt shook his head.

\- No ... .- Jt looked at Tess- ... What do you think if we take a walk there? ... A beautiful and quiet night ...

Tess nodded, taking his hand.

\- Okay ... see you tomorrow ... - Cat said to Tess, but before getting in the car she went to Jt and gave her a big hug. They looked each other in the eye and did not have to say anything else.

Vincent took a breath, turned and went to his friend at a determined pace. He hugged him too.

\- Regardless of what we decide, thanks for never giving up ... - he said in his ear.

Jt answered him right away.

\- You do not have to give them to me. Evan, Heather and I, we'll keep working ... and I think we'll have the two options ready soon ... keep that in mind.

His friend let go before Jt could say anything else ... He went to Tess and kissed her on the cheek.

\- See you soon ... - he said dismissing them with a gesture.

He opened the Mustang door and entered. Cat, when she saw the door close, started, and the car pulled away from the sidewalk with a sharp acceleration.

Tess and Jt stared at him as the car pulled away. Then, shrugging, they began to walk slowly towards the club, while discussing the options their friends had.

\- I admit that it hurts me a little that Vincent rejects the cure ... - Jt said regretfully- ... I know that Markus possibly would not have worked, but we have been so long in it, that now... I dont know… I've always wanted to see Vincent return to his life ...

Tess took his arm.

\- Well, her life now is this ... .- she said sighing to him ... ... Think that in the end you have succeeded ... now it will be your decision ...- tilted your head - ... the decision of the two ... and I think that the condition of their children will weigh a lot on it, and it is totally understandable ... .- smiled a little- ... what angers me the most, is that I will grow old and wrinkle, and I will have to put up with Cat, with the same great face she has now ... It's not fair! - he exclaimed without being able to avoid laughing.

Jt laughed too and with that smile on his lips came to the Club.

When they did, Jt stopped and fixed his eyes on the moon. A huge moon, presiding over Manhattan's sky.

\- Look at the moon! .- He told her so that she looked at her-. It's amazing!

While Tess was doing it, he pulled out a small case from his jacket pocket.

\- It's true! ... It's huge! .- exclaimed she ... and when he turned to look at him, he saw what he was holding in his hand, right in front of her.

Tess was paralyzed for a couple of seconds.

Then angrily she exclaimed:

\- This can not be happening! ...- she said, and started walking with firm steps toward the Club.

He entered quickly, closing the door behind her, without turning on the light. JT, who had gone after her, scared at that reaction, was lucky to put his hand in front of him, before the door hit him in his face.

He turned on the light while calling her.

\- Tess! Please no…

He could not keep talking. When he turned on the light, he had met a Tess, standing in front of a table prepared for dinner, with candles and a small box in one of the dishes ...

\- The food was precooked ... you know, I'm not given to cooking ... I do not think it's broken ... .- she said looking towards the place where the fridge was ... -. but it is difficult to say no to Abe, when it is he who cooks, and the circumstances, in addition, forced ...

Jt, with her mouth open, slowly approached her without being able to take her eyes off the box in one of the dishes.

-OMG Tess! .- was the only thing he could say.

When the two were a few inches from each other. Tess cleared her throat, before the astonished look of Jt.

\- I wanted to ask you ...- she began to say, rubbing her hands nervously ... I've never liked being like others ... and I admit that I've never been a lot of weddings, they always seemed unnecessary. . - she said smiling and wrinkling her nose- ... I do not need to marry to know that I want to be with you ... and this is, simply, a way to do it ... official ... - she took the box that was on the plate, opened it and took out a smooth silver ring. She picked up her ring finger. - I hope it does not disappoint you a lot ... but ... Do you want to live with me, with my bad mood? ...- I began to ask, feeling that I was excited for seconds- ... With my untimely schedules? ... Knowing I do not know how to cook? ... In health and in sickness? And until fate wants?

Jt did not wait anymore, nodded effusively and with a laugh, shy, nothing of Tess's own ... she put the ring on his finger ... Then JT, he hugged her and kissed her ..

\- Even if you do not believe it, it's the same thing I was going to tell you ... - he said, when they separated- ... and now allow me Miss Vargas ...- Tess stretched her finger and Jt put her ring on it. Also silver with a small diamond in the center. Tess could not help, look excited as it was on her finger - And by the way ... - Jt continued - ... you should keep in mind that you are asking a scientist ... I have many more manias than you ...

Tess laughed heartily, frightening the nerves she had had while she spoke.

\- I'm just going to ask you one thing ... .- said thoughtfully- ... I think we'd better move to my apartment ... .- she looked around- ... and it's not that I do not like the club ...- she added quickly -... but it looks more like home than this ... We can redecorate it if you want ...

Jt frowned.

\- I do not know ... I do not know ... I would not like to have to say goodbye to two houses in a few days ... - he said nothing convinced. He still remembered with regret, the warehouse, which no longer existed.

Tess hung around his neck.

\- Well, I think you have to turn the page ... you have to evolve ...

They looked into each other's eyes and kissed again ... and without giving her time to say anything else, Jt picked her up.

-I think that ... we'll talk later ... Now, Mrs. Forbes ...

Tess slapped him on the back.

\- I do not intend to change my last name! - exclaimed very angry.

Jt did not pay any attention to her.

\- Well, that, too, we'll talk about it later ...- he kissed her again and then he smiled- ... now, that we're wearing these precious rings ... we're forced to celebrate our wedding night ...

Tess nodded, smiling and started kissing her boy's neck ...

Unable to stop laughing, they left the room, and closed the door behind them.

* * *

 **Late night of the next day ...**

Catherine went down the stairs of her house on Riverside Drive, greeted her father, who was in the room with the children, and went to the kitchen to find Dana.

When she arrived, she stood behind her and exclaimed:

\- How am I?

Dana turned around, surprised, looking up from the sink where she was washing one of the children's bottles. Smiling, she took her time to answer him.

\- You're great! .- she said at the end.

Cat went to the counter and picked a grain of grapes from the fruit basket.

She wore a tight black and red brocade dress, short and with a strapless neckline. ... A thin black stockings and shoes with 8 centimeters of heel, the same color of the dress, completed the set ... but still had her hair in a ponytail and there was no trace of makeup on her face.

\- Even if you do not believe it, I bought this dress 3 years ago, for my father's engagement party ... .- she put the grain in her mouth and chewed slowly. When he finished he kept talking- ... That happened, a few days after seeing, for the first time, Vincent ... and I swear that even then, I knew, that something was going to happen between us ...- she lowered her head smiling- .. I think she was already in love with him ...

Dana smiled.

\- There is no doubt that yours had to be love at first sight ... .- She looked at it from top to bottom- ... and I guess you have put it to celebrate?

Cat nodded, thinking about the moment she arrived at the store and Vincent saw her in that dress. The expression on his face would always be burned into her memory ... and now after everything that had happened, she was eager to see it again ...

\- Yes ... and I also want to make it clear that his wife, after having gone through a gigantic pregnancy, is great ... .- she said giving a turn on itself -. ... if I can stand with these heels, of course ... .- said taking off one of them and then going back to put it on.

They both laughed.

\- I just told you ... you are ... and you will hold on ... for wearing some shoes like those we are capable of killing ... .- Dana wiped her hands and stared at her -. He's going to stay with his mouth open. I can assure you ...

Cat cocked her head.

\- I hope so ... and now, I'm going back to the bathroom ... I have to fix myself a little more ... I have to make these dark circles disappear ... .- He left the kitchen, climb his heels to the stairs, while Dana went to the living room to see Bob, who played with the children, who were lying on their backs on a fluffy multi-colored carpet, which Heather and Evan had given them.

Cat from her room, she heard her say, that soon dinner would be made. Dinner for the two.

She smiled delighted to feel them at home, while applying a light base of makeup trying to cover the above-mentioned dark circles, which had caused her to spend the last night without sleeping.

Vincent, having been having dinner at Doctor Morgan's house, had not spoken much.

It was the first night of many that could happen together, but soon Cat realized, that it was not going to be as both expected. Their future was linked to the decision they made.

Cat had tossed and turned in bed, until she fell asleep when the sun was beginning to rise, and Vincent too, but neither of them spoke to the other.

Early in the morning, Vincent got up and kissed her and went to work, not without first telling her that he would compensate her for the lost night that night.

She left the brush of rouge in the box where he kept it and looked at the clock. She had stayed with Vincent in an hour at the hospital door.

To be able to have a party that night and the next day, he went to work until the last minute ... and that was equivalent to having to change at the hospital.

Cat had noticed, that he had taken one of his white shirts, tight black pants and a black jacket.

She sighed imagining him with that white shirt ... he was gorgeous with her ...

For a moment she remembered her meeting in the Castle library ... and she had to leave him immediately, because she was already starting to sweat ... She smiled looking at herself in the mirror as she began to paint her eyes, and then her lips ...

Hopefully that night so memorable as they wanted! They needed it ... They needed not to think about work, bottles, diapers ... they needed to be together ... they two ...

She brushed her hair, leaving it loose. She poured a few drops of perfume on her neck and wrists ... and breathing hard, she looked at herself in the mirror.

Her green eyes stood out amazing on her perfect face. No trace of dark circles. She smiled satisfied.

She looked at the clock again ... 45 minutes ...

She came out of the bathroom, grabbed the black velvet jacket she had left on the bed and the small purse ...

Then, she realized that something was missing ... Earrings? Which? ... The indicated ones came immediately to his mind ...

They could not be other than those that Rebecca had given her on the island. They had a stone the same color as the dress ... They would be perfect ...

She put the keys of the car and the apartment in her purse, and with the jacket on her arm, she left the room and ran down the stairs.

She entered the room, dodging her father and the children who were still on the floor, and went straight to the old desk ... Her desk.

She removed the papers from the cases she had brought home, and her vintage diary, and opened one of the small drawers ... Inside were the silver earrings that Rebecca had given her, the day of the inauguration ... She looked at them before putting them ... thinking about Rebecca, putting them on, the day Duncan gave them to her. A veil of nostalgia invaded her slightly. She missed her a lot.

When she finished, she noticed that her father was looking at her, smiling.

\- You look so much like your mother ...

She approached him and crouched down carefully.

\- Yes ... but I also have a lot of you ...

Bob nodded, smiling. Without a doubt, that's how it was.

Cat kissed each of her children on the forehead, dodging her little hands that threatened to pull her hair, and then turned to her father ...

\- Take care of them a lot ... You know where everything is ... and my number ... anything ... You call us, at any time ... Okay?

\- Okay ... and now go ... - Bob told him. Cat got up and went to the door. Enjoy!…

Cat turned and nodded.

\- We will do it… Dana! I'm going!

Dana left the kitchen, with two glasses of wine in her hand. She gave Cat a kiss on the cheek.

\- Have fun ... .- she said smiling mischievously. Then she walked away to where Bob was sitting- ... Make me a grandfather site- she said- ... ... Remember, you set the table for dinner ... .- She handed him one of the glasses.

Cat saw them with the children and a broad smile full of tenderness formed on her lips. Without saying anything else, she opened the door and left her house to go and look for her husband.

* * *

She arrived at the agreed time to the parking lot of Saint Benjamin ...

She left the car and went to the emergency door, where Vincent always came from.

Seeing that he was not there, she pulled her phone out of the bag, in case he had called ... but she did not have time, because just then, big, strong hands covered her eyes, while an incredibly sexy voice whispered in her ear:

\- Such a beautiful woman should never be alone ... do you allow me to make you company? ...

She turned around slowly, smiling, until she was face to face with Vincent.

She could only smile for a few seconds, before he hugged her, and they kissed with passion.

When their lips parted, they were still holding each other.

\- Where are we going to have dinner? - she asked him, although at that moment, she was not thinking precisely about dinner ... The fault? That white shirt ...

Vincent looked into her eyes and kissed her again.

\- To our favorite place ... what do you think?

Cat knew right away where he was referring ... Vincent took her by the waist and together they went to the parking lot.

\- Come on ... we have to hurry, or the champagne will heat ... .- he said.

* * *

They made the trip as fast as NY traffic at that time left them. Vincent did not stop looking at her at all times and she did not say anything ... He just wanted to enjoy what he made her feel.

They parked the car in Cat's garage and hugged each other to the roof. There could not be anywhere else in the world that was as theirs as that.

Before opening the door. Vincent stepped in front of her and took her hands.

He looked at them and then he looked at her.

\- The night you showed up at the club wearing that dress ... - he said slowly - ... it was like waking up from a nightmare ... full of black ideas and lack of hope ... and I had the absolute certainty that my life was going to change from that moment ...

Cat released one of her hands and stroked his face.

\- Vincent ... .- she whispered full of tenderness.

He kept talking.

\- You were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen ... .- he surrounded her waist, with his arms- ... and you are still ... .- His wife smiled openly ... ... when I have seen you waiting for me at the hospital door ... I have become breathless again ...

Cat bent her head slightly, blushing.

\- That's what I wanted to get ... - she said, still smiling.

Vincent nodded.

\- Well, you have done it ...

He sighed and turned to grab the door handle.

\- ... and I swear you deserve all this and much more ...

He opened the door and told Cat to go to the roof.

When she did, she was paralyzed.

\- Oh! Stars! - exclaimed marvelously, seeing the illuminated stars that flooded the whole place, along with a lot of candles ... like that day when Vincent celebrated well, their first anniversary. She turned to look at her husband- ... but how? When? .- she asked, not understanding.

Vincent stayed behind her and put his hands in his pockets.

\- Not only I asked not to work tonight and tomorrow ... I'm free from 3 in the afternoon ... I told Bob and Dana that I would come here to prepare everything ..

Cat put her hand to her mouth in amazement.

\- I understand now! That's why they went to the nursery to look for them! And they told me it was so I could finish working quietly and get ready ...

Vincent came towards her slowly.

He took her hands and crisscrossed his fingers with hers.

\- They have lied to you ...- he said smiling. I needed time to prepare all this.

He directed her to look towards the table and the sofa.

At the table, a fondue rests where Cat could see how the chocolate bubbled ... next to it was a huge fountain, with various short fruits in small pieces ... A bottle of Champagne was cooled in a bucket full of ice.

Vincent came closer to her.

Cat asked:

\- Is this what we're going to have dinner?

Vincent nodded.

\- Yes ... all pure vice ... .- sighed looking at Cat's lips without dissimulation- ... but if you want, we can drink a little champagne first ... put on some music ... and ..

\- ... and…..? .- repeated Cat feeling the warm and wonderful breath of Vincent in his face- ... ... the blankets that you have put on the sofa ... are just for being ... right? .- Apart from seeing what was on the table, she had immediately realized what was on the sofa.

Vincent looked at them and shrugged

\- You caught me... .- he said in an innocent voice.

Cat smiled amused.

\- Regarding the music ... and wearing this dress ... .- He took his cell phone from the bag he was wearing and started looking for a song. Florence and the Machine's Never Let Me Go chords filled the roof. - This song that always reminds me of those first moments, when we met ... I heard it at my father's engagement party, from Thomas ... while I kept thinking about you ... "She looked into his eyes, and saw in them the brightness of the lights of the starry sky.

Vincent took the bag from her and placed it on the table ... With one hand he took her by the waist and with the other he took her hand. He approached her as much as he could and started dancing with her.

Cat rested her head on her shoulder, letting herself be carried away by the music. She closed her eyes and began to hear Vincent's voice saying:

\- That night ... I was right in front ... on the roof of a building, looking at you ... I felt very embarrassed to do it ... but I could not leave there ... and I swear I would have given anything to be dancing with you ...

Cat noticed how tears came to her eyes.

He separated slightly from Vincent.

\- We're doing it now ...

Vincent looked at her in awe, seeing the emotion in his eyes, the same one that he felt in his ... Cat smiling stood on tiptoe, grabbed tightly to his neck and kissed him.

They did not get to open the champagne. While the song sounded in a loop ... and little by little each of the clothes that both wore, was gently removed from the body of the other and thrown to the ground, until both ended up in the comfortable sofa wrapped in blankets.

They made love slowly. Enjoying the contact of the other ... without haste, in silence, without thinking about anything other than feeling and making feel ... sharing that moment and making it eternal.

After so much time, together, and of so many things that had happened, they were clear that this was the essence of their existence ... Being together ... and when they were together, everything else went into the background. It was not only a physical union, but a union of their souls ... that left a place within them and always held them together.

When they finished, they were lying on the sofa, covered by blankets looking at the stars that could be seen in the New York sky. They were at home ... under the same sky that saw them kissing for the first time and that he witnessed many obstacles in his life, some bad ... and many good ... and that now, it was going to witness the decision, that was going to mark their live.

With a sigh, Vincent sat up to look at Cat.

\- That slight blush on your cheeks drives me crazy ... - he said as he buried his face in her neck and bit him gently.

Cat laughed.

\- I have reason to be blushing ... - she told him.

Vincent nodded. He lifted his head and kissed her. Cat was carried away by the kiss hugging him tightly.

They were lowering the intensity, ending with small kisses, subtle and delicate.

\- What do you think if we open the champagne? ... .- Vincent asked - .. what if we eat a little?

He sat up on the sofa with the blanket on his lap. He picked up the bottle of champagne and opened it. Cat, meanwhile, sat behind Vincent and hugged his back, running his arms across his bare chest. The warmth of her husband's body made her close her eyes in sheer pleasure.

The noise of the cork made him open them. Vincent turned to her with a drink in each hand. Cat took the one she offered.

\- For us! - he told her.

\- For us! - repeated Cat.

They kissed again, clasped their glasses and took a sip. Many others followed it until the bottle was finished, accompanying the fruits dipped in hot chocolate that Vincent had painstakingly prepared.

One put the skewer with the fruit in the dark liquid and gave it to the other. The most fun was when a drop of chocolate fell into the skin of one of the two ... and of course that could not be left there ...

Between sweet laughs and looks of complicity, they gave a good account of such a delicious dinner.

When they finished, Vincent covered himself with one of the blankets and without any neighbor could see him running down to the apartment with the ice bucket, took ice and another bottle of champagne, and went back up to the roof ... where an impatient Cat, was waiting for him.

He sat next to her and they spread the blankets over them again. It was a lovely June night but it was not warm enough to be naked, with nothing to cover them minimally.

As he poured the frothy drink into the glasses, Vincent ran a tongue over his lips and Cat knew the moment had arrived.

\- It's not that I want to spoil this moment ... but I think we have something to do ...

Cat nodded as she took a sip of her champagne.

\- Yes ... I think so too ... Neither of you has slept at all tonight ...

Vincent leaned back in the comfortable sofa and sighed.

\- No ... .- He stroked Cat's bare back with the back of his hand, while he began to speak- ... I can not stop thinking about the injustice of all this ... I've spent the last fourteen years hoping to find a cure for this curse and now…

\- And now you can not do it ... ..- added Cat.

\- Exactly ... I've thought a lot about what Henry told us ... about losing Jt, Tess, Mark, my family ... and then I think about you and the children ... and I feel that whatever I do, someone will suffer ... I will suffer ... He said a long drink to his champagne and finished the cup.

Cat rested her head on his chest.

\- It's true ... I also think about that ... but always keep in mind, whatever you do ... I want to be with you ... there is no other possible option on that ...

Vincent looked at her, took a deep breath and pushed her away slightly, got up from the sofa, naked, and approached the rooftop wall, in the many times they had supported themselves. NY, full of lights, received him.

Cat stood up behind him with one of the blankets. She came slowly covered with it. When she came to him, she placed a part over his shoulders, so that both remained covered ...

Vincent turned and grabbed her tightly around the waist.

\- A part of me does not want you to be hooked on that serum ... who says it would not cause side effects?

\- Jt, Evan Rebecca? .- She said, raising her head, opening her eyes wide and pressing her lips.

\- … I do not like…. .- He nodded. The bright lights reflected in his eyes-. .. and on the other hand I can not even imagine living a life without you ... I can not ... when you died I would have nothing to fight for ... even if my children are there, I would be empty ... I know ...

\- ... and if you take your ... .- Cat said, stroking his brown hair .- ... we will be normal, ... but we will leave our children alone very soon and we do not want that pass ... ..- she said, putting herself in front of him, and hugging him by the waist.

They looked at each other and smiled at the same time.

Both returned to look at the city they loved, knowing, without saying anything, that the decision was already made.

 **To be continue...( for last time)...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Epilogue**

Catherine took the seeds that Rebecca had sent her from the bag and distributed them to the small piece of garden she had assigned to them.

When she had done it, she turned to take the watering can and after a couple of turns on herself, looking for her, she remembered, that she had left it on the porch, right on the side of the stairs.

She threw a subtle oath when she noticed. Michael and Vanessa had been thrown out of the house, in socks, in the direction of their playground in the garden, and she had had to chase them to put their tiny sports. After hunting them, the three of them had sat on the steps of the porch, and there the watering can was in her hand.

The first step he took, her ankle cracked and he felt a throbbing pain. With a gesture of disappointment, she continued walking towards the porch, while limping slightly. It had been two years since she sprained, and she recognized that it barely bothered her, but when the weather was going to change ...

\- Uffff!

She took a strong breath. It certainly was a painful reminder of what had happened during those hours of anguish, but he smiled. As much as it hurt from time to time, seeing Vincent was enough to momentarily forget all that ...

She was about to reach for the watering can when she saw Vincent walk out the door of the house, wearing a dark blue bathrobe, barefoot, and his hair disheveled, holding a cup of coffee in his hand.

Cat Smiled openly at the sight.

\- Good morning, sleeping beauty! .- she greeted him, going up the stairs and hugging him.

He left the coffee cup on the teakwood table that lived on the porch and received it with open arms.

\- It would have been more "beautiful sleeping" if the sounds of the work of the new house of your father ... had not awakened me ... What the hell are they doing now, the roof? ... They are a constant scandal ... .- He looked towards the place where his father-in-law was building his new house, on top of the foundations of the previous- ... I do not know if when he thought about doing it it occurred to him that his son-in-law slept many times during the day? - he looked at Cat with suspicion saying that. She merely shook her head effusively-. For me, he does it with premeditation ... A part of him, he enjoys, bothering me.

\- How can you think about my father! ...- exclaimed she amused- ... I'm sure he regrets all the discomfort that can cause you, but he is looking forward to them, so that Mark goes to the apartment with Emily, now that Aaron and Claire are going to stay to live in the house of the Keller family ... .- she told him.

\- Already ... there may be strong reasons, but I know you enjoy bothering me ... You know perfectly well that between me and your father there will always be certain ... .- The sentence did not end ... it was not necessary.

Cat moved her head from side to side again.

\- Noooo ... You know you appreciate ... .- she said laughing.

Vincent rolled his eyes and pressed her closer.

\- Let's leave the subject of your father and focus on you ...- He smelled her hair closing his eyes-. You smell like wet earth ... It reminds me of…

He did not have time to say anything else, because the screams of his children interrupted him. They came running up to him and forced them to separate and sit on the step so they could do the same on Vincent's knees.

\- Dad ... today mom has made, chicken with potatoes, what is great? - Michael told him, knowing it was one of his father's favorite foods.

\- Yes ... it's great ... .- Vincent looked at Cat resigned. Lately the children did not separate from him.

Cat looked at her son smiling.

\- Yes ... it's great ... but now you have to let dad have his coffee ... Agreed? .- She asked as she approached the still steaming cup that he had left on the table.

\- Ok ... .- Vanessa said, raising her thumb, while Michael, got off, Vincent's knees, and began to run to his part of the garden. She looked at her father. So ... today you're not going to the hospital, right?

\- No ... today I'll be all yours ...

Vanessa smiled, hugging her neck ... and without saying anything, she ran after her brother, who was already digging with a 20 cm high bulldozer.

Cat watched as her daughter walked away and then looked at her husband.

\- My God, it's exactly like you! He even has that little hole, which is on your cheek ... .- she said pointing.

Vincent cocked his head and bit his lip.

\- ... and Michael, do the same thing you just did ... .- Cat said laughing, pointing now his mouth.

Vincent nodded.

\- If physically the two have come out to me ... but they have your incredible eyes .. .- he said looking at her-. ... and without a doubt, your stubbornness and your genius ... and Bob's. - He said with displeasure.

Cat grinned, sitting down next to her.

\- Exactly ... they have taken the best of each one of the three ... ..- she clasped her arm with her husband's -. ... Well ... and now changing the subject ... have you made it clear to Angela that she has to leave her head of surgery alone these two days? ... - Cat told her.

Vincent took a sip of his coffee and nodded.

\- Yes ... I have made it clear to her ... I do not want to know anything about anything ... unless there is another hecatomb. The train accident has been a horror, luckily they are all out of danger ... They have enough staff to cover everything that may happen from now ... .- sighed, wishing it were true and let him rest.

He acknowledged that the work was exhausting, but also appreciated the support of the entire hospital for that important position and of course, Angela, who had done everything possible and impossible to convince him.

\- I hope I deserve the confidence of Angela and the entire team ... - he told Cat- ... She is so involved in everything related to the experiments of Evan, Jt and all his team that has been conditioning the old rooms of Rebecca to make an apartment and her office, and now, she practically lives there ... From there she controls all her life ... including Frank ...- he added winking at Cat. He sighed again ... - I know she considers me capable of to bear this responsibility, but I also know, because she told me, that my special qualities can save lives ... "You have to use them" were his words.

Cat nodded.

\- I know ... I was there the day he told you ... The day that you could no longer refuse your offer to work for her ... but, what was said ... She has to leave you more free time ...

Vincent looked at his wife.

\- Cat, these days has been a case in point ... The accident was so serious that upset all the hospital staff ... .. - put a hand on her knee, squeezing it -. You know that Angela tries to be with you as much as possible .

Cat approached him and lowered her head before saying almost in a whisper:

\- Still chasing you?

Vincent could not suppress a laugh.

\- Cat! Jealous at this point? ...

\- No! ... it's just curiosity ... - Cat replied, trying to look very dignified.

\- I understand ...-Vincent bit his upper lip- ... well, from time to time ...

Cat frowned.

\- Occasionally ... what?

Vincent laughed again.

\- Well, from time to time, while I'm in the operating room, I see her staring at me from above ... but as soon as she realizes that I've seen her, she winks at me, shrugs and leaves ...

Cat moved uncomfortably by his side. Vincent felt his pulse quicken, put his arm around her shoulders.

\- I guess you can not help it ... but I can assure you that she is in love with Frank, just like Frank with her ... Their relationship is perfectly consolidated after the almost two years they have been together ...

\- ... but I still feel something for you ... ..- she added, sighing.

Vincent took a breath.

\- Sometimes I think that the circumstances in which we met were so special for her, that that has provoked her feelings towards me ... It was a crucial moment in her life ... and it has left a mark impossible to erase.

Cat nodded, thinking seriously what Vincent had just said.

\- Yes, you may be right ... She would never have taken the step she took, if it had not been for you ... it is what has the effect Vincent Keller.- his wife said nudging him in the side.

Vincent narrowed his eyes, sighing.

\- Yes, but let's leave Angela ... .- he said, wanting to change the conversation- Now I have a couple of days off, which I'm going to take literally ... I do not intend to do anything ... - stretched his legs and closed his eyes, feeling the sun on his face ... but then opened them again. Cat was going to say something to him, but he interrupted her. - ... and by the way, did not you tell me you want to buy an apartment?

Cat frowned without understanding what Vincent was saying.

\- Me? No ... Ah! .-fell then in the account- ... The papers that are on the kitchen table ... Well, they are the plans of one of the apartments that are being built where the old warehouse was ... .- she explained-. JT and Tess are interested ... and they asked me to take a look ... to see what I thought ...

Vincent smiled too.

\- Are you seriously considering going to live there?

Cat nodded.

\- Yes ... I think that JT never missed it ... and Tess's apartment, they were too small. Leaving the Club was an idea ... - she shrugged her shoulders- ... interesting to start a life together, but it was not the perfect place ... and I admit that, yes, it can be. It's a lot bigger and allows Jt to have more space ... for his things ...

Vincent's eyes widened.

\- Console!

Cat shook her head from side to side in resignation.

\- Yes ... console ... .Men! All day thinking about the same ... - she said with reluctance.

Vincent laughed cheerfully.

\- No darling, do not make mistakes ... That is a moment of guys, which must be maintained ... but I only have one idea in mind constantly ... and that idea ... .- caught her waist- ... You know what it is ... .- kissed her neck ...

Cat closed her eyes.

\- Vincent ... .- she said trying to keep a cool head. She had to say something to her husband ... But it was hard when he felt his lips on his skin -... Vincent?

\- Yes ... Catherine ... .- he answered, beginning to lower his hand to her ass.

\- I have to tell you a lot of things and all important ... - she turned away from him- ... Ian has called me from London ... There is news, many news ... Let's start with Lynn ...

Vincent frowned. What he had in mind disappeared quickly, as did his hand from his wife's ass.

\- Is she okay? .- he asked worried. Since she left, she had called many times and everything was going great. Heather Catherine Wyatt, was born perfectly and was a beautiful creature with blond hair of her mother and the same eyes of her father ... just that ... She had been working in one of the restaurants in town and had rented a cute two-story house and You could say she was happy ... although they all knew who she often thought about.

\- Yeah ...-Cat answered smiling- ... It's just, that she's in NY ...

Vincent opened his mouth in amazement.

\- Seriously?

Cat nodded.

\- She has brought Heather to meet the people from the tunnels ... and us ... Tomorrow we are invited to eat there ... everyone ... including Heather ... since we told her about it, she has not had a meeting as it should be ... Evan is preparing her to meet Vincent ...

Her husband looked at the garden, smiling, with only one idea in his mind.

\- And why do not you stay here with him? The times that I have spoken with Vincent about her, it is clear that he really misses her ...

Cat nodded.

\- Yes I know…. but Vincent is a unique soul who lived a great love, epic and unrepeatable ... The two feel something for each other ... but they know there will never be anything like that ... and Vincent will never stop being linked to Cathy ... and that Lynn he knows ... and Vincent too ...

\- Something like us ... epic and unrepeatable ..

\- Yes ... something like us ... unique and unrepeatable ..

\- ... and I hope very durable ...- he said hugging her and kissing her on the forehead.

\- Besides ...- Cat added- ... I think between her and Angus ...

Vincent opened his eyes.

\- Seriously? .- repeated.

\- Well, it is very incipient ... but I think there are possibilities for both ... - Cat rested her head on Vincent's shoulder- ... I'm glad of it ... she deserves to be very, very happy, and if it's with someone like Angus, better ... he understands her perfectly ...

Vincent nodded, feeling Cat by his side. He could hear his heart beating faster than usual and that made him think there was something he had not told him.

\- Something else? .- He asked, suspicious.

\- Yes ... .- Cat smiled again- ... More emerging loves ... .- She turned to look at him-. So it seems Ian is in love ...

Vincent smiled, even knowing that that was not what worried his wife.

\- Really? .. and who is the lucky one? -. He had known for some time that Cat felt a special feeling for Ian. They understood each other very well. The family triangle formed by Cat, Mark and Ian was special. Edward had adapted perfectly to his new life ... and he was an example of overcoming and fortitude ... He was a happy soul and grateful to be alive ... as Cat used to say ...

Cat did not wait, to tell him.

\- She is a guest that they had last year in summer ... a beautiful woman with long brown hair with blonde highlights and with intense green eyes ... .- Cat sighed. She was delighted that Ian had found someone. ... Her name is Joanna*, she is a lawyer in a small Canadian city. The fact is that since then they have been called many times and all that ... but a month ago she came by surprise at the hotel and ... well ... can you imagine ... Ian is thinking that when everything Covington House closes, it would be a great time to go live with her to Canada ... He left the law school parked because he could not face everything at once ... fight against the Consortium and study was too ... but, intends to resume it, and join her in her work ... and also be closer to us ... I recognize that I miss him to him ..

Vincent nodded.

\- I think it's great that you give yourself the opportunity to share your life with someone ... as Mark has done with Emily ... It's amazing how well you see them together ...

\- It's true ... ..- Corroborated Cat sighing.

\- And now, my darling ... .- said her husband, separating slightly from her .- What else you have to tell me and that makes your pulse accelerate? ...

Cat looked at him as if she had been caught committing a prank.

\- Well ... .- she began saying slowly- The judge has authorized that you can enter Covington House ...

Vincent leaned back and became serious.

\- And you leave that to me for the end? .- he reproached him, although he understood his nervousness. Talking about it, it was like talking about Stuart again. He tried to get it out of his head-. ¡It was already time! It is incredible that the lawyers have taken so long to solve the problems of inheritance ... -He leaned his elbows on his knees-. Do you think we can finally be sure that everyone died?

\- Well ... we have not known about them since then ... there has not been any movement in their accounts ... in anything ... I think we'll only see one fact ...

\- Do you think they would find something there ... of everything they stored about us, about their experiments? ... - he asked.

\- I do not know what they will find ... .- she looked at Vincent and moistened her lips ... MY family is going to check it. That's why I told you about Ian ... until everything is not clear with will move from there ... My father will take a plane to London tomorrow ... .- she cleared her throat-. and Stuart and Rebecca, too ...

Vincent moved slightly restless.

\- He will want to take what remains of Erik, after two years ...

Cat nodded.

\- Do you want to go? .- Cat asked in just a whisper.

Vincent shook his head energetically.

\- No ... they're already there to take care of it ... I want to be with my children ... now that I can ...

The children passed in front of them, running with their little hands full of dirt. The war had started again. War of clay balls. They spent hours playing in their piece of the garden, full of dirt that could move from one place to another ... Including your small bodies.

Cat cursed them about having to put them in the washing machine ... but they ignored him.

\- I admit that I would also like to spend more time with them ..- she said as they disappeared behind the house- ... but we have a problem and we love our jobs and I can not imagine my life without being what I am ... although sometimes I have the impression that I abandon them ...

Vincent took her by the shoulders.

\- Do not worry ... they love you very much ... they love us ... I can feel his feelings towards us very clearly ... and do you also know what they think? - he asked with a certain expression of disgust. Once the subject was removed he could not get it out of his head. It was impossible ... deep down he knew, that he was united to them and to what they were.

Cat looked at him and shook her head from side to side.

\- Do not…. in which? .- she asked, although she thought she imagined the answer.

Vincent smiled on his side and sighing, answered:

\- They think of an island surrounded by cliffs ... and in him ...

Cat expelled air with force and also smiled. She got up from the stairs.

\- Talking about him ... I must show you something ... This time they sent me a beautiful thing ...

Cat came running into the house, excited. When she came out a few seconds later, she was carrying a white box of a similar size as the shirt boxes. She sat down next to Vincent and smilingly opened it.

Vincent raised his head, incredulous, to see the content.

-Why?

\- I do not know ...- Cat said, shaking her head from side to side, amused- ... but I swear I love it ... .- She picked up her little skirt and looked at it. A clean white wool sweater and long stockings completed the set- ... I'm going to ask you to send me another one for Vanessa ... .- smiled funny .- ... they have to be charming with this put ...

Vincent snorted.

\- I do not think they need a Scottish outfit in NY ...

Cat looked at her husband with resignation.

\- Vincent ... sometimes I want to give you a slap ...

Vincent made a face of feigned surprise.

\- Why?

\- You know why…

Her husband licked his lips.

\- I know why they sent it, and I do not like it ...

Vincent got up, after leaving the empty coffee cup on the porch floor, and started walking toward where Cat had been working.

She put the suit back inside the box and left it on the top step of the stairs. Then she picked up the watering can and went to him.

\- What are they this time? .- Vincent asked reaching the garden -. When I've noticed the smell of dirt in your hair ... it could only be for a reason ...

Cat pursed her lips slightly. She pointed to the seeds that were still in the pouch where Stuart had put them to send them.

\- Orchids ... he says, they're the color of Skye's sea on a stormy day.

Vincent raised an eyebrow at the comparison.

\- What's up? Rebecca is tremendously poetic! ... if you read her letters you would know ... - Cat reproached him, shrugging her shoulders defending the rich prose of her ancestor.

Her husband snorted and turned to look at his children, who had returned to their yard and played to see who was digging faster.

\- A couple of letters a month ... from the day we said goodbye to them.

Cat nodded.

\- Yes ... so it is .- she said sighing. He missed them and knew that he too ... although never in these two years, Vincent would have recognized him.

Vincent ducked his head.

\- They're never going to give up, right?

Cat sighed, shaking her head.

\- No ... never ... you already know ... it's been 2 years and it's still ... You will never be resigned to losing yourself ... .- Cat stroked her back.- Still can not forgive him, despite everything that happened after what he did ? - he asked, although he knew the answer.

Vincent closed his eyes.

\- I know what happened next and I know everything that I owe ... my life, ... .- he hugged her around the waist and kissed her forehead- ... yours and our children's, but still I can not do it ... With his decision changed my life forever ... Change our life forever ...

\- ... that's true ... but other factors influenced it ... Do not forget ... - Cat rested her head on his chest-. You notice not only what Stuart did, he made our present what it is ... Gabe also had his role and Papa and Rebecca ...

Vincent nodded.

Vincent nodded.

\- Yes ... I know ... and the first one was me ... If I had had cold blood, I would never have gone to Afghanistan and all this would never have happened ... but I do not want to go that far ... I admit everything, because it took me to you ... but when we had at hand a life outside the beasts ... He took it from me, out of pure selfishness and condemned my children to be what they are ...

Cat sighed.

\- But they are ours and they are great ... and most importantly we will know how to handle it ...

Vincent smiled wryly.

\- We know now that he is 2 years old and there are hardly any reactions, but he expects you to have 15 and you will see ... and if you keep in touch with him and Rebecca, sooner or later they will find out everything and then, yes, we will have a problem ...

Cat turned away from him.

\- They have the right to know ...

\- No. - answered his sharp husband -. They will know what they have to know nothing more ...

Cat ducked her head, moving her from side to side.

\- You're becoming like my father ...

Cat looked at him, amazed to hear him say that.

\- No ... I'll never be like your father ...

Cat nodded, smiling.

\- You'll end up doing the same as him ...

\- No ... .- He answered sharply.

\- You think the secrets will keep your family out of trouble ... but Vincent, these secrets are not any secrets ... - she told him, tried to make sense.

\- Cat! They are still 2 years old ... we should not worry about them for now ... -They are so happy ... so, without knowing what they are ... if I had left to choose, my children would be normal ... and we too ...

Cat became very serious.

\- But these would not be ... and besides, what the hell! Without threats ... you are a normal person, well ... you're not normal, it's true, you're ... special ... there's nothing wrong with that ...

He stood in front of him.

\- You are a surgeon ... you are a professional, who has saved hundreds of lives since then, thanks to what you are, using part of your incredible abilities to see what others can not see ... to do what others can not do ... The other day without going any further, you prevented Michael from breaking his head, when coming down from the Fergusson tree ... Vincent, we are what we are and we will always be, we make a decision, for the sake of our children ... it is already .. Stop thinking about it ... or is there something else you have not told me about Stuart?

He realized that maybe it was time for him to take everything out.

\- I still do not support the idea that you're doomed to that concoction ... .- Vincent continued without giving up.

Cat smiled.

\- Vincent, you know what it is ... They have explained it to us many times ... and I feel good, just like Rebecca ... She has said that as she sees Stuart go down, she will stop taking the doses ... and so, she will die with him ... I plan to do the same ...

He approached him.

\- I can not imagine what better way to die than by your side ... - she added.

He stood on tiptoe and kissed him. He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her in turn. He had no arguments against her. It was impossible, and even more so when I kissed him like that.

\- Oops! You do not wear anything under that bathrobe! ... .- Cat said noticing some movement in a little below.

Vincent pursed his lip as he moved his head from side to side.

\- Do not…. What if we go up? They are very entertaining ... what can happen?

\- Like a million things ... ..- Cat assured him.

\- Any serious?

\- Can ... .- she said thoughtfully ... ... but you have a sixth sense, right? .- She said smiling. While he reached inside the robe and caressed his abdomen gently.

He nodded, lifted her effortlessly and she put her legs around his hips ... He led her to the house as he casually told his children.

\- Children, we are going to put the washing machine! ... We come right away ...

The children looked at them for a second, they shrugged and automatically, they continued with what they were doing.

* * *

 **A few hours later ... at sunset.**

Cat got up from the floor when she heard Vincent leave the house.

She turned around and saw him with the phone in his ear, leaning as he often did, on the porch railing. He smiled at her ... but this time she could not smile back.

Dark, dense storm clouds came into the city from the east ... she looked at them enraptured. She was sure that she had seen them before ...

She turned to her left, hoping it would not happen what she was sure was going to happen. Cat closed her eyes and heard it. They came running from behind the house, trying to fly a small kite that Aunt Heather and Uncle Evan had given them ...

Their laughter was in her brain and in her heart. She opened her eyes quickly contemplating the whole scene in slow motion ... Vincent leaning against the porch railing, his head pointing at the storm, the children, laughing as they played and the black storm clouds coming up to them ...

The déjà vu was exact ... the dream was exact ... but that dream had formed in her mind ... many years ago, the night before her wedding ...

He always thought that those clouds foreshadowed what had happened in their lives after that wedding, but now he realized that he was wrong ... that dream was an omen of what could still be to come

Now to hear the laughter of their children as they came running, decided to forget about fatalism ... Maybe fate had them prepared a few more surprises, in their lives, but now ... She was happy and nothing and no one could snatch that feeling.

She had her children ... a big family, in NY and on the other side of the ocean ... and she had Vincent.

Her husband sat back down on the porch stairs. Cat knew right away that she was talking to Stuart. After making love that afternoon, they had had a long and painful conversation ... and he had confessed that despite everything he had done, and how much it hurt to recognize him, he missed him ... Cat had said they could start small ... maybe, with a simple phone call ... and that was what he was doing ...

He greeted her smiling.

Cat watched him for a few seconds.

He wore jeans that fell over his hips and a white v-neck shirt that marked, without dissimulation, the musculature of his chest ... The warm afternoon sun shone on his brown hair and his eyes of an intense green ... Cat stared at them , maybe similar to Stuart's? ...

... but what made her take a breath with strength and pride, was his captivating smile ... full of love, promises and shared dreams ...

It was impossible not to feel complete having him ... As she had said to herself many times, a man's dream all of her.

Her mind traveled until the day she met him hidden in the shadows of an old warehouse ... She could never have imagined what would change her life thereafter ...

Now looking at him there, sitting, relaxed and happy, she realized that her heart began to really beat that day ...

The children, seeing him sitting and using the telephone, ran towards him and sat on his knees. Cat was sure they had noticed that he was talking to Stuart ... to his "grandfather" ...

Vincent smiled at her as only he knew how to do it, and beckoned her to go with them. She bit her lip, feeling the most absolute happiness fill her inside.

She left the shovel and the rake on the ground ... She took off her thick gardening gloves and smiling, she ran to her family ...

 **End ... 12/26/2017**

 **** Character borrowed from #BurdenOfTruth... Ian(Billy/Peter) and Joanna are destined to be together ... :))**


End file.
